Under the Mountain
by WritingWright
Summary: All Magdalen Kathan wanted was a night too herself. No partying, no friends, no alcohol. Just herself and some Mac & Cheese. So when she finds herself in the world of Middle Earth, Magdalen is none too happy. On top of being in a fictional world, she finds that the Kingdom of Erebor isn't as she remembers it from the book. (After BOTFA) *Under Construction*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Magdalen Kathan just wanted to be left alone.

It was the third night in a row Magdalen found herself locked away in the confinements of her room. She thought the soft playing of an old western movie on repeat and the musty smell of stale popcorn that wafted at the edges of her doorway had sent a clear message to her roommates. The banging on her bedroom door at 10 p.m. on Saturday night made it evident to Magdalen that her hermit habits had not gotten across to Emma and Felicity.

"Mags come on!" Called the low voice of Emma Smith from the other side of her door. "Go to the bars with us tonight, you know you want to…" Emma sang in her off-tune voice.

Magdalen envisioned Emma doing a small shimmy against the thin wooden door. Emma played every bit of the wild child in their small circle of friends. She was not afraid to call someone out on their shit, and let you know her opinion. The pure wildness of Emma reflected in her looks. Her long caramel hair hung freely over her shoulders, rarely did she ever try to tam her hair. The color of her hair was highlighted by her warm brown skin and deep hazel eyes. Emma was the life of the party, even when there was no party to be found. Once at a party Emma had climbed the roof of one of their friend's houses after a few too many drinks and jumped off. Later calming that she did it because her spidey senses were tingling. There was never a dull moment with Emma, that was for sure. Magdalen rolled over in her small bed, curling into the warmth of her quilt, creating a small cocoon around her body.

"Magdalen please come out. It's been three days and we are worried about you." The soft musical voice of Felicity floated through her door. Felicity Robison was the kindest soul Magdalen had ever met. When Felicity wasn't working on keeping her GPA nearly perfect, she spent her time volunteering at the food bank or working at her part-time job at the veterinarian's office. Not only was the girl sickly sweet, and she had all the makings of a Disney princess. Her raven hair was always perfect and framed her heart-shaped face. Her green eyes always made you feel comforted like you could say anything to her. And you could, Felicity could listen to the complaints of strangers with a grin on her face. But behind that sweet doe-eyed face, Felicity had a wicked sense of humor.

Felicity and Emma pressed their heads against the door listening for any signs that their friend was alive in her cave. Emma backed up with a huff, brushing her hair out of her face and crossing her arms over her chest. "I told you I think she's dead."

Felicity rolled her eyes at Emma's dramatics. "She is not dead, this isn't one your crime shows. I saw her dart from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and a glass of wine an hour ago."

Magdalen looked over her shoulder to see her emptied glass. She sighed pushing herself up, running her hands through her tangled hair.

 _Man, when was the last time I brushed my hair?_ She thought to herself.

Slumping out of her bed, her body ached and moaned as she stretched out the kinks in her body. Her bones had begun to root themselves in her mattress after seventy-two long hours in her bed. Reaching forward Magdalen turned the cheap gold handle, making Emma tumble as the door swept open.

"That's where all my Rosé has been going!" Emma pointed to the emptied glass that sat on her nightstand as she pushed past Felicity into Magdalen's room. Felicity glared at Emma with a look that said "Shut up already", to which Emma dropped her accusatory point sheepishly smiling at Magdalen.

"Em, Mags is obviously upset about something, she can have as much wine as she wants," Felicity said pointedly at Emma.

Emma looked between Felicity and Magdalen. "Something? She's obviously upset about Jack, and whatever the jerk did this ti-" Felicity's fist collided with Emma's arm.

"Ow! Felicity that hurt." Emma exclaimed holding her arm.

Emma and Felicity quickly forgot the presence of their friend and began yelling at one another. It wasn't often the two got into arguments, that was usually relegated to Magdalen and Emma. Felicity was the mediator, but without Magdalen to call out Emma on her bullshit, Emma's ego went unchecked.

For the first time, a small smile tugged at Magdalen's lips. She loved her two roommates and looked at them like sisters. She could still remember the first time they had met. It was Magdalen's freshmen year, the first time she was truly on her own, and she was desperate to find her place at Avalon. Her roommate at the time, Joanie the terror, as she had come to call the girl years later, had convinced her to tag along with a few other freshmen she had met throughout Welcome Week. A time in which every student in Avalon partied from dusk till dawn. Joanie, in all of her kindness, abandoned her at a house party on Oak Street. But if Joanie hadn't, Magdalen wouldn't have stopped a tall brunette girl from fighting a six-foot-tall football player for harassing her painfully bashful friend. From that moment on the three were inseparable. They were always there for her. But right now she didn't want them to be.

Wrapping herself tightly in the thick covers of her covers, Magdalen watched their quarrel with smugness in her steel eyes.

 _Now, this is interesting._

Felicity may have been a poised young lady, but she had all the makings of the lawyer she dreamed of becoming. Despite some of the more obscene language she used, Felicity gave Emma a piece of her mind.

A small part of Magdalen just wanted to tell them why she wanted to be left alone. Another part of her wanted to kick them out of her room, turn off the lights, and watch unfunny reruns of Friends, and not speak on the subject ever again. Something in her mind whispered they wouldn't understand her pain, while that may be true it didn't mean they wouldn't try and listen to her. Her feelings weren't something she could bottle up and throw away. As much as she wished she could.

"I didn't think Felicity knew that many curse words, this has to be some kind of record Em. Felicity what would your mother say," Magdalen said as a tiny grin tugged at her lips causing her friends to stop, looking back at her.

The pair suddenly remembered the presence of said friend they had been arguing over. Emma grinned showing off her brilliant white teeth, Felicity rushed over to Magdalen wrapping around her like a boa constrictor. Magdalen laughed patting Felicity's back, "Let go I can't breathe." Felicity gave her one last tight squeeze before backing away from her friend.

Emma leaned against the doorframe, shaking her head. "Dude you've ghosted us for the last three days, I thought you died and were haunting us from beyond the grave." Emma wiggled her ringed cover fingers. Magdalen rolled her eyes at Emma, always the drama queen.

Felicity ignored Emma's jabs, worry settling in her eyes as she stared at Magdalen. She reached forward placing a small hand on Magdalen's shoulder.

"Seriously Maggie, we've been worried about you." Felicity echoed a more formal version of Emma's words, ever the mother hen of the group.

Magdalen hummed pulling the heavyweight of the blanket closer to her body.

"I've just got a lot on my mind lately, family stuff. I didn't mean to worry you guys." Magdalen brushed off the concerns.

Her friends shared a look. In the three years, they had known her, Magdalen had only mentioned her family a handful of times. Magdalen liked to keep it that way.

"And I broke up with Jack." She tagged on quickly, wanting to stray from the subject of her family.

"Jesus, finally!" Emma exclaimed joyously.

It hadn't been a secret that her roommates didn't like Jack or any of her other friends for that matter. They made that clear the second time they met him. Magdalen couldn't blame them looking back at it now. Jack wasn't the most charming guy, he was hard to get along with most of the time. But Magdalen had been so blinded by what she thought was love. She had never had a real boyfriend before Jack. Sure there were flings, meaningless kisses, and dates but nothing like Jack. She felt like a bad feminist when he swept her off her feet. Jack saw her, he listened to her- or at least she thought he did. No one will love you, she cackled out loud when he said that to her Monday night as she took her things from his apartment. She may have been alone but she was still loved. Magdalen certainly didn't need his love, not if he was going to treat her like she didn't matter. Driving away from the Hannah Lane apartment's she felt nothing after their messy breakup. In fact, she felt a bit of light for the first time in a long time.

"What Emma means to say is that we're sorry, but you can do much better." Felicity interpreted, giving Magdalen a sympathetic look.

Magdalen sighed smiling at her friends, her hand mindlessly fiddling with the silver necklace that laid at her throat.

"No you guys were right. Jack was a complete jerk. But he has nothing to do with this, I would never sulk over that dirtbag." Magdalen confessed, and it was true. Breaking up with Jack Hawthorne was the highlight of her week, it felt liberating knocking the pompous prick down a few pegs.

Emma reached out encircling Magdalen's wrists.

"Maggie, come out with us tonight and we'll make you forget all about Voldemort." Emma's lovely nickname for Jack." And find you a hot prince charming instead." Emma winked, shaking her black sparkly crop top in Magdalen's face. Magdalen laughed pushing her friend away playfully.

"Or," Felicity interrupted "we can stay in the apartment tonight, not go to the bar, and have a girl's night with Maggie."

"It's trivia night Felicity, we never miss trivia night at the bar," Emma whined, making Maggie giggle. It was true the trio rarely missed a trivia night at The Chug, it was a tradition.

"I think I'm just going to stay in for tonight, catch up on some shows. Go on without me, I'll be fine." Felicity didn't look like she believed her, Emma simply shrugged.

"It's trivia night, that cute bartender Clayton will be working," Emma said trying to entice Felicity who rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if you feel like joining us, or need us back here you call me Mags," Felicity pointed at Magdalen, sternness ringing in her voice.

Reluctantly Felicity decided to head out, finally leaving Magdalen alone with sorrow. Emma wrapped her arms around Magdalen, whispering in her ear that she stunk and needed a bath, causing Magdalen to punch her jokingly. Felicity squeezed her tight repeating that she would sprint home the moment Magdalen needed anything. Magdalen waved as Emma dragged Felicity down the streets of the apartment. The apartment fell silent and Magdalen sighed emerging from the hall into their small living space collapsing on their worn green couch, which Emma had found in her grandma's storage. She stared at the darkened T.V. unsure what to do. A familiar sadness washed over her, Magdalen tightened her grip on her blanket.

Looking at their small kitchen, studying the outline of their refrigerator in the dimly lit room. Pushing herself off the couch, Magdalen abandoned her blanket heading into the kitchen. The fridge was covered in pictures of the trio, flyers for basement concerts, scribbled notes reminding Emma to do something, and an adorable puppy/kitten calendar. Magdalen's eyes settled on the day's date, April 7th.

Six years. Her mind whispered. Her days were always darker this time of year, no matter how many years had passed. The wound was still fresh, she knew eventually she would have to move on from the grief stage. But this was not the year to do so. Magdalen's finger traced over her necklace and she sighed, it had been six years since her grandfather passed away.

Her grandfather was the most important person in her life. He had raised her and her older sister, Susan after her parents died. He was all she had ever known, her parents died in a boat accident when she was four. She didn't even remember them. But her grandfather made sure to keep their memory and the love for their daughters alive. He was a kind man and made sure they had everything they could ever need. For a simple farmer, he had left enough to put both Susan and her through their schooling with little help. Harri Kathan was loved by many, and feared by all. His kindness couldn't distract from his hulking appearance. Getting past faded war scars, and a scruffy beard there was a man who would do anything for neighbors. Losing him was the hardest day of her life. He and Susan were the only family she had left in this world. And a world without him seemed to be a cold one that she didn't want to live in. With each passing year, the world grew a bit dimmer.

They say time heals all wounds, but Magdalen didn't believe that. When April 7th came around it was like she was back in that hospital room, listening to his last breaths. Magdalen holding his hand tightly as she pleads with him not to leave them, Susan's tight grip on her shoulders telling her to let go that he was gone. It was all too much for her. Sometime Magdalen wondered if Susan felt the same way she did. If she mourned his passing as she did. Susan had always been far more mature than she was, an effect of being the older sibling Magdalen figured.

While grandfather was a wonderful guardian and taught her a lot. He always seemed to have his head in the clouds. It was Susan that prepared Magdalen for the real world. She loved her sister dearly, but Susan was distant. Magdalen knew Susan felt the pain of their loss and had the weight of her younger sister on top of that. She heard it in her voice when she called. Susan worried for Magdalen, as she always had, asking why she never came to visit her. Magdalen always tried to reassure Susan that she was fine and was busy with school work, but it wasn't the truth. Susan was married to a wonderful guy, she was on her way to becoming a doctor. Susan had happiness in her life for the first time in a long time, Magdalen didn't want to intrude and bring along the pain of the past. Susan deserved happiness.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Magdalen snapped out of her depressing thoughts to see the skeleton figure of a tree branch clicking against her living room window. As if on cue Magdalen's stomach growled, it seemed her bowl of popcorn and wine hadn't filled her up. Struggled to pull the fridge door open, and when it finally popped open it revealed a desolate scene of nothingness. Her stomach moaned in protest.

Nothing of substance resided in the racks other than a half-emptied bottle of wine and a few cans of Felicity's favorite soda. It was the end of the week and it was Magdalen's turn to go grocery shopping tomorrow. Magdalen groaned, rubbing her face, something from the convenience store would have to do for now. Shuffling back to her room she found a pair of vans slipping them onto her feet. Magdalen stopped in front of her mirror, her shoulder-length blonde hair was frizzy and unkempt, tied into a loose knot at the base of her neck. Black smudges gathered in the valleys under her sharp eyes. She wore one of Jack's large shirts he had left at her apartment and some leggings. Magdalen sighed at her poor appearance, and how frighteningly pale her skin looked after three days locked away in her darkroom. Susan would flip out if she saw her now. Magdalen wasn't meeting the Queen of England, she was slipping into the convenience store across the street for a bowl of instant made mac & cheese, nothing more. It was ten o'clock on a Friday night in Avalon anyway, everyone would either be heading to one of the parties on college row, which was on the other side of town or would already be at the bars by now. There was no chance she would run into anyone she knows. At least she hoped that was the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Grabbing her wallet she headed out the door. Their apartment was small but fit the three of them perfectly. It was only a short walk to the campus, the Library, and The Chug. It sat above a bookstore, which Maggie worked at part-time. And had a small balcony that overlooked storefronts, which was great for people watching on hot days when the AC didn't work and they needed to set their feet in the tiny kiddy pool they had bought from the convenience store across the street. Magdalen remembers when she found their apartment. She had been working at The Red Rabbit for about two years, Emma had come in one day with a handful of flyers of apartments for rent.

-"I don't know how we are going to chose one, Maggie." Emma bit into her apple, continuing to speak with her bitten apple in her cheeks. She pointed to a neon green flyer with a small animation of a home.

"This one's nice, it's on College Row." Magdalen shoved books into their place while listening. "Yes because I want freshmen wandering through our backyard at 3 in the morning," she said, glancing back at Emma

Emma shrugged jumping onto to the counter. "Felicity and I looked at a place near Oaken Drive, but the guy that showed us the place was a creep. Course Felicity said he was just being nice, but I don't know anyone who looks at my ass for the sake of being nice."

Magdalen rolled her eyes making her way behind the counter. "We'll find a place, eventually."

"Emma get your hind off my counter." The voice of Miss. Jean grumbled behind them. Emma straightened her back, jumping off the counter; it was not the first time she had been told that by Miss Jean, She was the owner of The Red Rabbit; it had been in her family for generations. Miss Jean was not known for her award-winning personality, but she was nice to Magdalen. And Magdalen found her grumpy persona quite funny, mostly because of the fact that the sixty-five-year-old scared Emma.

Miss Jean swatted at Emma with her rolled Newspaper. Magdalen snickered as Emma jumped, grumbling about the 'old bat'.

Magdalen smiled at the elder women "Morning Miss Jean." The women didn't offer a smile, but then again she never did. Instead, she waved her hand moving about the bookstore while making her morning coffee.

She nodded her head, "Morning Magdalen, Emma."

Emma mumbled a 'morning' not making eye contact with the women. "I'm going to go and meet Felicity for lunch to see if she found a place."

"Looking for a place?" Miss Jean asked sipping at her black coffee.

Magdalen nodded and offered a yes. Miss Jean hummed picking up a stack of books Magdalen had laid out. "You know you could look at the place above the shop. I use to live there with Ronald when we first got married. No one's lived in it since then, now it's just an attic. Might need a little work, but you three could make it work"

Emma looked at Magdalen and shrugged "It's worth a look, how much would rent be?" Miss Jean gave Emma a once over, looking at her through half-moon glasses. "For you, I'm not sure, you're a lot of trouble. But for Magdalen, two hundred and thirty dollars should be fine."

Magdalen blinked that was far cheaper than any other place they looked. Emma huffed at Miss Jean's jab, but Magdalen nudged her ribs.

"That would be wonderful!" Magdalen exclaimed-

Magdalen quickly locked the door and walked down the stairs that lead to the street below. The sidewalks were quiet, the sounds of her feet shuffling across the pavement echoed in the relatively empty streets. The street lamps that lined the road illuminated the black storefronts with an orange glow. Mel Street usually looked like a ghost town this time of night. A glowing white sign shined brightly against the darkness, written in red was 'The Village". It was the only thing open on Mel Street, and Magdalen was thankful for that. She didn't want to go far, and she needed food now.

Looking both ways Magdalen crossed the street heading toward the storefront. She noticed out of the corner of her eye a couple staggered down the sidewalk rounding the corner that led to the bars a couple of streets over. Watching them disappear Magdalen found herself alone. Above her, the bells chimed alerting whoever was working that she had arrived. Fluorescent lights hummed above her, a bad redemption of Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance with Somebody' crackled through the overhead radio.

To her right sitting behind a counter full of lottery tickets, cheap toys, and candies sat David, a student at Dane University. Magdalen had seen him around campus and had known him since she began working across the street from his dad's store. David was a good enough kid. He was scrawny, and his thick-rimmed glasses took up most of his small face. Which also hid acne scars that dotted his cheeks, this made him very quiet when it came to people. So he was often found with his face in his phone rather than speaking to the customers.

David didn't bother to look up when Magdalen greeted him, waving her off not taking his eyes off whatever video enamored him tonight. Magdalen set her course, weaving through the brightly colored isles filled with processed foods, and sugary treats. She had done this a thousand times before. Tonight was nothing out of the ordinary for her. Passing the drinks Magdalen snatched a bottle of Sprite, before going after some Instant made Mac & Cheese, Kraft, of course. Magdalen was a creature of habit this had been her meal many nights when she found nothing in their fridge or worked late at The Red Rabbit.

Magdalen felt her phone buzz in her the band of her leggings. Pulling it she found Felicity had sent her a text and a video of Emma dancing after they won trivia night. 'All Hail the queens of trivia!' it read, Magdalen smiled listening as Emma drunkenly bragged to someone off camera. She would be doing that for the next couple of days. The text was soon followed by another: 'You okay? Need us to come back, we could watch something scary... :)' Magdalen snorted, Felicity looked after others even when she was having a night to herself.

Magdalen felt her face collide with something hard, knocking herself off balance. She fell on her rear, and her Mac & Cheese rolled away. A hand appeared in front of her offering to help her up. Three thick fingers were covered silver and gold bands, small gems of green and yellow dotted their edges. Magdalen took the hand hesitantly, it felt powerful wrapped around her tiny hand as if they could snap her bones with a mere squeeze. She looked up to meet the face of the hands' owner. He was an older gentleman, wrinkled skin told stories of his long years. His hair was black and well kept. A streak of white hair lined the side of his head. He wore a grey suit that caught her off guard, it wasn't the tweed, stained suits her professors wore. This one was well made, and tailored for his tall frame. His nose was long and pointed. His eyes were light brown, bright gold specks illuminated them. A small golden circle was pinned to his lapel. Dane was a small university everyone knew everyone. She would have certainly recognized someone like him.

Magdalen blinked and realized she had been staring. "I'm sorry, I was texting and wasn't looking where I was going."

The man stared at her for a moment, making Magdalen shift uncomfortably. Something about him felt off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He smiled letting out a deep chuckle, his voice boomed over the fickle radio station that played above them, "It is no matter, my dear."

His accent was strange, yet oddly familiar to her. He wasn't from around here, that much was obvious. Who comes to Avalon, if they don't have too? Dane was a good college but it wasn't like they were known for anything. They had no great alumni to name. So why was this moneybags here?

"Quiet night in, Miss?" He questioned holding out her forgotten Mac & Cheese. Magdalen felt flushed grabbing the plastic bowl. An uneasiness rushed through her. She looked down at the sad meal in her arms.

She cleared her throat, "Umm yeah, it's been a long week. You know with school and all, I just need a night in."

The old man chuckled. "You are young… There are many long nights ahead of you. The weeks here are long and seem to drag. No matter how we feel the world continues to spin, even if we wish it to stop."

Magdalen smiled nervously, she wished this man would stop talking to her. The man seemed to sense her discomfort, turning to grab a silver wrapped candy bar from one of the shelves. He tilted his head before heading down the aisle toward the counter. Magdalen stood there for a moment, what did he mean by here? She heard the bells chime, peaking around the aisle to see the man in the grey suit disappear out the doors and into the dark street.

Magdalen wandered over to the counter, David no longer looking at his phone but staring at the door. Maggie cleared her throat gaining David's attention. He turned to Magdalen than back at the door. "He paid with a hundred dollars, paid for your food and then told me to keep the change." Was all David could muster as he placed her items in the bag.

Magdalen put away her wallet looking from David to the door where the man disappeared from. "Did you know him?" She questioned picking up her bag. David shook his head, "Never seen him before, think I would remember someone like him."

David was right, there were quite a few characters in Avalon and the University. She would surely remember a six' seven Scottish man. Magdalen thanked David and headed back to her apartment, ready to curl into the couch. Much to her surprise, David smiled at her waving goodbye. That's a first, Magdalen thought stepping out into the emptied sidewalk.

Her phone buzzed once again, Emma sent a blurred picture of her grinning pointing over to Felicity hanging over Christian Roberts, her crush since freshman year. Magdalen smiled shaking her head at her friend's antics. She was sure Emma had somehow gotten them together, she didn't know what it meant to mind her own business. Magdalen didn't look up from her phone as she stepped onto Mel Street, she didn't look up until a loud beep burst only feet from her. Magdalen let out a scream watching as two bright head beams raced toward her. Falling backward Magdalen squeezed her eyes shut praying to whatever gods would hear her pathetic prayer, she was sure she was going to die. The car raced past her, roaring it's horn as it barreled down the street. She felt her heart palpitate, adrenaline pumping through her veins, causing her hands to tremble in fear.

Magdalen inhaled looking around. She had about died and no one would have known. A chill raced down her spine, she shook herself gathering her dropped bag holding it to her chest. Hoping that her heart would slow before it burst. Cautiously Magdalen looked both ways twice, making sure she would not have another encounter with death. Seeing no one Magdalen dashed across the emptied street as fast as she could. She slowed coming to the door that led up to her apartment, Magdalen fiddled with her keys trying to find the right ones.

Magdalen never left her door unlocked, not even to walk across the street. As a child, her grandfather instilled in his granddaughters that the world was a dangerous place, and they need to know how to protect themselves. Magdalen never found it odd that she and Susan were taught to handle a knife before they could write, not until she got to elementary school. There she found that the other kids did not know how to throw a punch or string a bow. Though Bobby Gibson later regretted teasing her for her unusual skills, when she left him with a black eye. She had never seen her grandfather prouder than that day, of course, he scolded her in front of her principal. Taking her out of school only to reward her with ice cream for a job well done.

"Magdalen" a voice whispered in her ear. She froze, her hands tensed on her door lock.

Slowly Magdalen looked over her shoulder trying to prepare her for whatever awaited her. Magdalen exhaled when she saw nothing was there. She turned her back pressing into the cool metal of the door. For a moment she saw nothing, only the shadows of the tree that stood in front of the Red Rabbit. Something trashed from the alley on the other side of the bookstore. Magdalen positioned herself ready to fight, she relaxed watching the dark figure dart across the road. Just a cat. She tried to ration. Cats don't whisper names. Another chill burst through her body. Magdalen closed her eyes pressing the pads of her fingers into her lids. The stress was finally getting to her. I've got to go see a therapist. Magdalen told herself sighing turning back to the door.

She tensed once again, in her peripheral a tall dark figure stood a few yards away from her. Magdalen looked up staring at her door, her fist tight around the doorknob. Her chest burned as she swallowed her screams. She watched as he raised his hand, Magdalen nearly doubled over watching as a glowing gold liquid poured from his hand. Did she hit her head when she fell? Her eyes couldn't believe themselves watching the glowing liquid snake down his hands onto the pavement toward her person.

She could help but yelped, fiddling with her keys fast desperately wanting to be inside her apartment and away from whatever was happening here. The man stepped toward her the gold liquid flowing through the air disappearing like mist from a waterfall. Snaking bodies of gold growing closer.

"Wait!" The man commanded. His voice boomed through the air, the wind suddenly picked up nearly knocking Magdalen off her feet. The tree above her rattled tapping violently on her apartment windows. The covers of the streetlamp shook the glass threatening to break any moment. Their poles swaying back and forth. The flower pots in front of the bookstore broke, purple and blue petals were carried off in the wind. The sign for a coffee shop a few stores down flew off the hinges and skidded across the road breaking a parked car window. It's alarm blared, only heightening Magdalen's anxiety more.

She tried her first two keys to no avail. She almost cried when she jammed in a silver key, hearing the door click open. Magdalen dashed inside slamming the door behind her, snapping the lock together before rushing up the steps. Magdalen squealed coming through the front door slumping against the wooden door. Trying to catch her breath, crossing her body she locked the door for extra measure. Though a part of her thought they couldn't protect her from whatever that man was. What was he exactly? What was the gold stuff that came from his hand? And what did he want from her? Magdalen stared at the window that overlooked the street debating whether she wanted to look or not. Better to find out now if I have a supernatural stalker rather than later. Pushing herself off the door slowly she crept over to the window. Leaning forward she looked over the street.

Below Mel Street was calm. Everything was still. Magdalen leaned forward in amazement, it looked as if nothing had happened only seconds ago. The flower pots were below her, intact. The car across the street sat still, unbroken and quiet. She pressed her face to the window finding the sign for the coffee shop preached where it normally was. Everything was perfect, and there was not a sole insight.

Magdalen raised a hand to her head, feeling for a bump. I must have hit my head. She rationed in her mind. It was the only way to explain what she had witnessed. Or rather hallucinated. Yes, that is it I hit my head. She thought, walking back to the kitchen retrieving some medicine and a glass of water. Her head was pounding, tilting her head back she consumed the three pills. Chasing it with her water. Magdalen huffed leaning her weight against the counter for a moment, allowing herself to breathe.

Her stomach growled, hungrier than it had been before. Magdalen grabbed the bag she had left forgotten on the floor. Pouring water into her mac & cheese, and tossing it in the microwave. She pushed herself up on the counter listening to the soft buzz of the microwave. Magdalen had been wrong when she looked out onto the street, not everything was perfect. In fact, Magdalen didn't notice the tiny chip in the corner of her window. She didn't notice the man standing under the canopy of leaves. Or the melted gold inching up her window seal. She didn't notice it leak through snaking toward her. Or the air shifting in the room.

She listened as the Microwave counted down. Magdalen felt something burn her hand, snatching it away she saw familiar gold liquid pooling around her body. She let out a scream as the microwave beeped. The windows in her living room burst, shards of glass dug into her skin. The wind swirled around her, rivers of gold scorching her skin. She covered her face, crying out as her body writhed with pain. Tears soaked her skin as the world around her began to sway to and fro. Blackness danced at the edges of her vision, she fought to stay conscious but found her lids heavier by the second. A warm light enveloped her and the floor beneath her disappeared. She fell into the void below her, slipping away into nothingness as she felt her body collide with something firm.

Sleep my child, a feminine voice whispered gently. A hand brushed against her forehead. Though she could see nothing, Magdalen felt her eyes shut letting out one last painful breath. And so she did sleep, unknowingly leaving her world behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 3**

It had been five years since the company of Thorin Oakenshield had reclaimed the Lonely Mountain from the Dragon, Smaug. Five long years of rebuilding the kingdom of his grandfather. Five exhausting years since Fili stood at death's doorsteps waiting to enter the Halls of Mahal, ready to reunite with his father, uncle and grandfather. The years since the Battle of the Five Armies had been plagued with long sleepless nights, and anxiety. When dreams did come they came in the twisted form of nightmares. The image of his lifeless body in the snow, bleeding out as his uncle and brother called out his name. Other nights he would watch the gorey details of Kili and Thorin's demise. Their burglar and elven friend mourning over the bodies of his loved one, watching as the final links of the line of Durin were broken.

Those nights were harder than most. He would sit in his apartment, his mind replaying the countless deaths that lingered there in the dark. Once he woke from the daunting dreams he couldn't fall back asleep, fearing what he might see if he closed his eyes once more. Day would reclaim the sky and the nightmares would fade, leaving Fili with his reality and it was certainly a good one. Fili only confided his nightmares with his brother, finding that he too had many sleepless nights. Still, Fili had to put on a tough front for his people. Fili was now officially the crowned prince of Erebor, the future king of the Lonely Mountain. He had to set aside his personal anxieties and put the well-being of his kingdom before his own.

"I thought that meeting was never going to end." Kili huffed wearily, saddling up his pony.

Fili raised a thick eyebrow at his brother's word, bemused by the weariness in Kili's voice.

"Never thought it was going to end, were you aware that it even began?" Fili quipped, patting the copper coat of his pony, Cotton.

Kili glared at his brother, throwing a rude gesture with his hand that was unbecoming of a young prince. Fili laughed, "I didn't think you could understand time while you were staring at the elf-maid across the table." Fili jest, holding out a glossy red apple to Cotton.

"Sylmar is an intelligent elf and helped seal this trade deal. I would be nicer to our elven friends, or I might have to start calling you uncle." Kili muttered under his breath tightening the stramp of his saddle, facing away from Kili.

"I'm sure a certain elf woman wouldn't be too pleased to know you were staring so intently at Sylmar, even if it was in the name of diplomacy." Fili offered as he grabbed the horn of his saddle, pulling himself up into the seat.

Turning to grin at his brother, Fili quickly ducked out of the way as an apple fell over his head. Fili let out a jovial laugh, slapping his good knee as Kili kicked into his pony's side trudging away from his brother.

"You aren't as funny as you believe yourself to be, brother." Kili snapped as his brother followed after him.

Catching up with Kili, Fili reached across the gap between them, giving Kili's shoulder a light shake. "Don't fret, Kili, I only tease. I wouldn't dare anger your elf, to be killed by an elf is far too shameful for a prince." Fili winked as his fist connected his Kili's arm.

Kili's face flushed a bright pink as he looked away from Fili. Riding out of the closed stable, the princes found the stable master waiting in the open courtyard. Ponies and horses alike feeding at the troughs that lined the stable. The stable master was an older fellow, his greasy hair was tied at the base of his fat neck. He bowed his head to the princes, thanking them for their business as a small boy, his apprentice, opened the gate for them. They thanked the man in return, Kili tossing the man a bag of coins. The man held it up watching as the two dwarves headed into the streets. Fili called to the Stable Master's apprentice as he stood at the gate, Kili stopping just ahead of them watching the two with interest.

"Yes, Master Dwarf." The boy said meekly, his eyes not moving from the ground.

Fili smiled down at the boy reaching into his bag, tossing a small bag at the boy's feet. The sound of coin bouncing against the cobble street grabbed the boy's attention. The apprentice's dark eyes widened snapping up to meet the prince's face. A toothy grinned appeared on the boy's dirt covered face. The boy quickly snatched up the coin, pressing it tightly to his chest.

Fili titled his head in the direction of the courtyard they had just left. "You better go before you master wonders where you've gone." He warned.

The boy stood a little straighter at Fili's word. Bowing to the princes the boy dashed toward stables. Fili hid a smile as he turned his head to the gates. Gently kicking his heel into Cotton's belly leading her back to Kili. With that, they headed into the heart of the city toward the gates of Dale, and then onward toward home.

In the time since reclaiming their kingdom, the Dwarves of Erebor had done everything they could to help the city of man rebuild. Thorin thought it was only honorable for the Dwarves to help the city of men, as they had aided in the defeat of Azog the Defiler. So Thorin gave Fili the task of overseeing the dwarves' aid of the rebuilding. Fili always felt a swell of pride when he walked through the streets of Dalem knowing he had impacted the lives of so many.

Kili and Fili passed the Master's Court that stood proudly in the center of the walled city. People flitted about, some stopping to bow to the two princes, while others moved on with their day. King Bard stood on the steps of the Master's Court talking with a group of men, he caught sight of them and waved. Parting ways with the group of men, he made his way through the crowded street towards them. Five years was a long time for men, and Bard was no exception. His long black hair had begun to become more silver with time, and wrinkles had begun to show on his face.

"Off so soon, I see," Bard bellowed, his arms opened wide to the dwarves.

Fili smiled nodding toward the Dale's King. "Yes we've reached our agreement, I am in some need of ale, and a long night's sleep." Fili joked.

Kili reached toward his brother clasping his hand on Fili's shoulder, giving it a shake.

"Fili is far too old now for these long negotiations, not like us strapping young lads," Kili said amusingly. Bard let out a chuckle, shaking his head at the youngest prince.

"I fear it is me who is getting old, Prince Kili," Bard replied, the third laugh and began to converse over the details of the meetings, and how they were going to move forward with the travel of goods coming from the Valley of Girion.

After they had begun to rebuild Erebor, and the dwarves began immigrating to their homeland, Erebor found it was in need of more food to feed the weary travelers. The elves were reluctant at first to help the dwarves, as usual. But it was the people of Laketown that came to their aid. In exchange for protection and land, many families of Laketown migrated to the valley and began farming the land. Since then the harvest of the valley had been split between the two neighbors.

"Did Sigrid like her wedding present, Amad is dying to know," Fili asked.

After the Battle, peace had been brokered between the Men, Elves, and Dwarves. While the Elves of Mirkwood tended to stay in their woods, Dwarves were often seen in the city of men. Some had even moved to trade in the markets of Dale. The Princes spent a lot of time traveling between Dale and Erebor, serving as diplomats and had grown close to the Bardlings. They attended the eldest bardlings wedding a month back, as diplomats, but also as dear friends.

"Sigrid was grateful for the beautiful gift, she had the tapestry hung in their home as soon as she opened it."

Sigrid had always offered the princes a warm home-cooked meal, and lively conversation. They found the shy teenager they had met all those years ago wasn't as shy as they had once imagined. Lady Sigrid of Dale was witty and she was brilliant. She was often at her father's side during diplomatic meetings held between the three kingdoms. Sigrid offered Fili insightful advice in negotiations, and always knew how to get what she wanted for Dale. She had introduced the brothers to Fjord, a blacksmith's apprentice when they began to coury. Fili and Kili saw the Bardlings as siblings and protected them as such. With the help of young master Bain, and intimidating dwarven weapons, the three made sure that Fjord had only the best intentions with Sigrid. They later regretted this tactic when Sigrid had come to find out about their small talk with her future husband. She had chased them all over Dale, yelling very unladylike things at them as she threw whatever she could find at them. Bard and Tilda only laughed as they watched Sigrid attack the two princes and Bain. The three men had no warm dinner that night.

"And how are dear Tilda and Bain? We didn't get to see them this trip." Kili questioned.

"They are both well. Tilda works day and night on her archery. She swears she's gotten better than Bain." Bard laughed, though a glimmer of pride showed in his eyes.

Kili had been the one to teach Tilda how to shoot a bow, after he finally gave into months of begging. It was Tilda's threatening to tell a certain she-elf about Kili's drunken flirtation with a tavern maind that finally convinced his brother to teach the young princess. Though Kili would never know that Tilda had made up Kili's drunken exploration, he didn't need to know that. Tilda, like Sigrid, wasn't the same innocent girl that dreamed of dashing princes they had met when they crawled out of their toilet. She was now a cunning young woman that had taken after her sister, which Kili bitterly concluded as he taught her how to handle a bow.

"Well Tilda did learn from the best," Kili boasted, "I have no doubts she had surpassed her brother. Tell Bain if he wants to get better he simply has to ask." Kili smiled with pride.

Kili and Bain together were nothing by trouble. There were many nights in Dale when the two were seen escorted to the King for some prank they pulled. Tilda joined them a time or two, though she had been smarter than them and always managed to escape.

Bard smiled patting Kili's pony.

"I will be sure to do that. I will not keep you all any further; I know you want to return to your mountain. I will send all the documents with your advisors, Prince Fili." Bard bowed, placing his hand over his chest.

"Have a safe journey back, and give my well wishes to Lady Dis and King Thorin."

"Of course, King Bard. And give our regards to your family, until next time." Fili and Fili bowed to the king, waving as they left the city's center. The brother's road in silence as they neared the city's edge, the gates that would lead to the path home standing over the horizon. Kili let out a groan at the sight of a familiar small dwarf pacing at the gate's edge.

"No, not him," Kili moaned, running his hand over his face in frustration.

Fili hummed in agreement. There at the gate stood Lord Amrus, trade advisor to Prince Fili. The brothers had known Amrus since they were children. He had been one of the dwarves in Ered Luin who had turned down their uncle's call, telling anyone who would listen that it was a foolish venture. Yet here he was years later, and somehow had managed to weasel himself into the good graces of Thorin despite Fili and Kili's protest. Now playing the role of advisors in trade. The boys found his company less than friendly, more controlling than anything. Thorin had called for them before they left for the negation, which wasn't uncommon. Thorin and Balin usually went over everything that was to be discussed at the meetings and reiterated what was needed from the deal. Though this time Thorin added that Lord Amrus was going to join them, much to their chagrin. Despite their arguments, Thorin sent the advisor along anyway.

Fili nodded at the dwarf as they trotted closer to him, Kill however groaned letting his head roll back in annoyance. Fili kicked his foot, his eyes never leaving the advisor. Amrus bowed his head greeting them. "My Princes I read the note that you were leaving," Fili could feel Kili's angry gaze on him, and did not meet his glare.

When they were in Ered Luin Fili would have been fine to disappear with his brother without notice, but there they were only Princes in name. Now they had duties, responsibilities. Fili, nor Kili, could not just leave Dale without anyone knowing, it was dangerous.

Lord Amrus continued ", I don't think it wise that you two leave for Erebor on your own. I think you should let one of our guards escort you back." He said in his monotone voice.

They did not need escorts, they were not helpless children. They were warriors, Princes. Kili scrunched his nose together, his fist clenching around the reigns. Fili cut off whatever Kili had to say as he opened his mouth to give the annoying advisor a piece of his mind. Fili saw his brother tense, and though he was sure they shared the same thoughts, he could not let Kili say whatever he was about to say.

"Amrus, we thank you for your concern. But we will be fine, Kili and I have made the trip from Dale hundreds of times. No danger will come for us there." Fili spoke with a sternness in his voice that he had learned from Thorin. It gave him a false air of authority. It worked on most people, but it didn't seem to faze the old bat as he pressed on with the issue.

"You two are the heirs of Erebor, it isn't proper to go into the wilds without a guard." huffed Lord Armus

Kili snorted at the idea. The trip to Erebor was hardly going into the 'wilds', it only took two hours to arrive at the gates of Erebor. They had faced far worse during their quest from Ered Luin to Erebor.

"We didn't have guards to defend us during the battle, I don't think we need them for a short trip home." Kili sneered at the older dwarf.

"What my brother means to say is while we have taken your advice into consideration. We feel that the ride back to Erebor is safe enough, Amrus. But thank you for guidance." Said Fili as he straightened his back

"King Bard will have documentation for you at the Court. See that everything is in order before you leave." Fili called to Amrus. The old man huffed frustratedly, beginning to hobble past the two princes angrily. Kili grinned at the annoyance written across Amrus's face. Once there was a distance between them and Amrus, Kili looked to his brother.

"Lord Amrus wouldn't let us go anywhere without guards if it were up to him." Fili nodded in agreement. Lord Amrus had always rubbed him the wrong way, the man would do whatever he needed to keep himself in his position. And there was no honor in that.

Fili could hear Amrus muttering to himself that Balin would hear about this. But Fili ignored the old man's mutterings, asking the guards to open the gates. The two huge wooden gates parted and there before them was the most magnificent sight they could think of: Erebor.

Fili always relished the journey back to their mountain. It was there that Fili got to appreciate the beauty of his home. He loved how the Lonely Mountain stood proudly over the valley, the city, and the woods below it. How the stone carvings of his ancestors, of warriors of old, kept careful watch of the fields that provided them with so much life.

They rode for a while in silence, taking comfort in the fresh spring breeze that had rolled into Middle Earth. The winter hadn't been so bad, but Fili had always preferred the warmer months. Everything came to life during spring, color returned to the valley. Replacing the harsh tones of the winter months. Spring brought fresh produce to the land in the valley. The smells of blooming strawberries and growing herbs lingered in the land. Spring brought with it the time of rebirth, and renewal Fili always liked the idea. The idea that valar brought to Middle Earth a time to become new again, to mold the land as they saw it. Bringing beautiful from the death that winter brought.

Erebor was so close that Fili had to resist the urge to dig his heels into Cotton and speed home as fast as the pony could take him. But the sharp pain rushing through his right leg stopped him. His hand gripped his knee, applying as much pressure as he could, trying to find some relief. The pain had been one of the many things he took from the battle. After Azog dropped from the cliff Fili surely thought he was dead. But when he woke he found that he had somehow survived the fall, and a stab wound. He slept for a week, Oin and the other healers tried everything they could to get to heal the young prince. Thorin feared Fili would never walk again. He didn't leave the bed in his uncle's apartment for months. Slowly time passed and Fili began to heal, at first he could only walk short distances. Kili would walk with every day, and fashioned him walking cane 'worthy of a king' Kili said. As months marched on Fili began wandering through his Kingdom, blessed by Mahal that he could walk again. But that still came with the pain that never seemed to leave. A constant reminder of what he had been through.

Kili noticed the pained expression on his brother's face. He knew Fili had too much pride to ask him to stop so close to home. It was him who would have to make an excuse to stop.

"It is a beautiful day outside, I think we should stop for a bit. No need to waste it indoors, as uncle drones on about reports."

Fili grimaces agreeing with his younger brother. Dismounting their ponies, the brother's wandered a bit from the road, letting their ponies graze on the side of the small hill. Fili sat at the base of a tall oak tree eyeing the ponies for a moment, before looking at Erebor in longing. He wanted more than anything just to be home in his apartment, but he needed rest before he could go any further. Resting his head against the trunk he laid his arm over his eyes, trying to focus on anything other than the searing pain coming from his leg. He knew it would pass, but that meant he would have to deal with the pain now.

Kili took his bow and quiver from Millie, letting her reins free as she trotted over to Cotton. Looking into the edge of the wood that overlooked the Valley of Girion, Kili grew still listening to the woods in front of him. The trees above them created a vast green canopy, covering the forest below. Tall bushes and mossy vines hiding the entrails of the forest. It reminded him of woods where Thorin had taught them how to hunt as dwarflings, it was where Kili had taken such a great interest in archery. His ears perked hearing the faint snap of a twig he readied his arrow, beginning to follow the noise. With careful footing Kili pushed his way through the bushes, his keen eyes finding the hide of a hare. The hazel coat shining in a stream of light that had made its way through the canopy of leaves above.

Kili drew his string back, waiting for the perfect opportunity. He inhaled letting the tight string slip through his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Called Fili loudly behind him. Kili watched in slow motion as the rabbit's ears perked turning to see the arrow barreling toward it. With a flash the rabbit disappeared into another bush, Kili's arrow embedding itself into the trunk of a tree. Kili turned to Fili with a scowling look written across his face, while Fili looked quite smug.

"I was going to take the hare home and skin it for Amad. She was complaining that she needs more furs for one of her blankets." Kili spat walking over to his arrow, trying to twist it free.

"And you think that small creature could finish one of Amad's blankets?" Fili questioned smugly, leaning against a tree for support.

Kili glared over his shoulder muttering "It is for Bofur and Poppy's little one, it will be enough for a babe."

Fili pushed himself off of the tree, walking over to his brother, taking the bow and a single arrow from his hand. "Let me show you how it's done, Nadadlith."

Kili rolled his eyes, crossing his hands watching as his brother stalked through the thicket, following the path the rabbit had taken. Fili listened to the silences of the forest, everything was still, he stood up straight, too still. He thought to himself, his back straightening. A ghostly wind whispered around him. Everything seemed to buzz with life before the moment passed just as quickly as it came. Over his right shoulder, he heard the patter of feet. Fili shook off the strange feeling, steadily notching his arrow looking over his shoulder spotting the rabbit munching away at a small flower, peacefully unaware of the dwarves' presences. Spinning on the balls of his feet, he drew back the bowstring and released it in one swift motion. The rabbit stiffened, dashing into the bush in front of him. The arrow following the rabbit into the bush.

A hand wrapped around his shoulder. Kili smiled at Fili "It's alright, Nadad. We all knew one day your skills would falter. It's okay to say I am truly the better archer."

Fili shrugged off his brother, calling over his shoulder as he headed toward his shot. "You may be an excellent archer, but I have more patience than you." He reached into the bush, a smile appeared on his face as his finger brushed against fur. He held the hare by the neck, showing it to his brother. Kili huffed his eyes, narrowing at the rabbit.

"Lucky sho-" Kili didn't get to finish his sentence. The trees around them began to shake violently in a burst of howling wind that raced through the woods. The creaking and moaning of the wood made the world around them come alive. A woman's scream echoed around them, it was piercing and filled with pain. Fili's eyes searched for the owner of the voice as Kili darted off through the brush in the direction of the woman's scream. He called after his brother, but Kili did not stop.

Fili began to follow his brother when the soft whispers floated in the small clearing around him. The hissing of words became sharp and frequent, assaulting him from all directions. Fili turned, trying to find the source of the voices. He unsheathed the sword that sat at his hip, ready for whatever attack awaited him.

 _Fili,_ a breathy voice called to him.

 _The young prince,_ another one echoed.

 _Fili_

 _Take care,_ a voice chanted.

 _Much is to come_

 _Take_ _care_

The others began to follow in the chant.

They became louder and louder; Fili's ears felt like they were going to bleed. Fili gritted his teeth, his fist tightening around the hilt of his sword.

"Fili!" his brother's desperate call broke through the infuriating voices.

Fili blinked, and like that the voices were gone. Fili grunted searching the area around him, there was nothing. No evidence of the voices that had just overwhelmed him. It must have been some sort of spell.

"Fili, come quick!" Fili's head snapped in the direction of Kili's voice, panic weighed heavy in his gut. What if Kili had been hurt while he had been distracted, Fili had promised his Amad that he would watch Kili. Fili pushed his thoughts aside, running toward Kili. Amrus's words ringing in his head, Mahal maybe the old bat was right, Fili thought to himself.

Fili jumped through the woods, ignoring the burning pain in his leg. Fili stopped at the sight of Kili kneeling on the ground. In his hands, he cradled the head of an unconscious woman. Fili dropped his sword slowly approaching his brother. Kili looked up at Fili and worry filled his eyes. Kili brushed a strained of bloodied hair. Her skin was scarcely pale and had a green hue to it. Painfully reminding Fili of the moments as Kili struggled for his last breath in Lake Town. A deep cut decorated her forehead cutting into her thick eyebrows. Crimson liquid slid down her round cheeks, and along her jawline. Her thin lips were bloodied as well, Fili kneeled beside Kili checking the rest of the girl's wound. His eye wandered from her face, roaming over the gaping wound on her side.

"Is she alive?" Kili asked panickedly. His hands held the girl's neck against his leg.

The girl's oversized grey tunic was torn over her left rib. Her blood covered the open fabric, revealing red, irradiated skin and pink exposed muscle. Her legs were covered by tight black trousers that were hardly appropriate. The black fabric had small tears showing thin cut and dried blood. Fili's fingers found her throat, waiting to feel for some sort of life. The hot skin beneath his fingers pulsed. The girl let out a shallow breath, followed by a groan. Fili's dark eyes met Kili's.

"She's alive, but not for long." Fili gruffed.

The girl's groans turned into sharp breaths as her face contracted in pain."What are we going to do? We can't just let her die here." Kili's voice shook, as he stared down at the girl in his hands.

Fili looked to where their ponies were, thinking for a moment."We could turn back to Dale."

"Fili, she will not make it to Dale." Kili's shoulders tensed at the idea of the girl dying before their eyes. His stomach clenched.

"We could take her to a healer in the valley; perhaps she belongs to someone there." Fili stood up looking down at his brother.

"The healer's there won't be able to help her. " Fili thought aloud contemplating the few options left in his head.

"What do you suggest, then." He snapped panic filled his voice.

Kili looked up at Fili for a moment, his eyes slipping passed his brother towards the mountain. His face said, "I have a plan, but it is a stupid one." Kill gave him a guilty smile. Fili knew what he was going to say, and he shook his head.

"Oh no! No! Kili are you mad?" Fili yelled. The girl flinched, taking the boy's attention back as her body tensed. Her soft cries became intense screams of pain.

Kili's eyes were filled with fury, "Are you? Surely Uncle will understand. This girl needs Oin, or she will die."

Kili stood to his full height, bending over to scoop the girl into his arms. The girl's face was streaked with fresh tears, making paths down her cheeks. Fili stared at the girl in his brother's arm, huffing as he pinched his nose.

"It is either that or we let this girl die here Fili" Kili begged his brother desperately.

"I'll get the horses, we'll ride for Erebor," Fili said finally Kili nodded making his way through the brush to the open meadow.

Kili emerged from the brush the girl's head swaying back and forth limply. Fili mounted Cotton, "I'll take the girl, and you ride ahead to have Oin prepare for her." Kili nodded, careful to hand over the girl into Fili's lap.

She felt heavy in his arms and her blood began to soak into his tunic. Her head fell onto his shoulder, ragged breath brushing against Fili's neck. His hands encircling her waist, holding her close to him, making sure she wouldn't fall. He could feel her erratic breathing and the sharp rise and fall of her chest against his own. Her honey blonde hair danced with the soft wind, the uneven edges of her short hair tickling his face. Fili brushed the hair behind her ears, noticing three diamonds that decorated the shell of her ear.

Kili mounted his pony, looking at the girl in Fili's arms wearily. Fili met his brother's gaze, nodding toward him. "Go, I will be behind you."

Kili tightened his hold on the reigns before he nodded, kicking Millie into full speed.

Fili watched as his brother vanished behind the hills of the meadow, racing toward home. He wanted nothing more than to be there beside him. But he was sure the girl in his arms couldn't have handled such speeds, so he and Cotton restored to a fast trot. The journey home felt impossibly long, longer than their original trip to Erebor. Familiar anxiety rose in his gut, the girl was fading, he could feel it. Her body would wither in pain, and a gut-wrenching sob would explode from her lips. Fili tried to console the girl, helping her as best as he could to wait out the pain. Her face was buried into the furs of his coat, muffling her now quieting cries. Her breath hitched, before falling eerily quiet.

Fili stared down at the girl "You have to hold on, we are so close. Just hold on a little while longer." He whispered into her disheveled hair.

The emerald statues of Erebor came into sight; Fili shifted, holding the girl to his chest before Cotton began to gain speed down the stone pathway leading him home. A part of him yelled at him not to take her through the gates, but her soft cries made him ignore the voice. His gut clenched as Cotton crossed the bridge into Erebor. The echoing of hooves on polished stone caught the attention of several dwarrows. Groups of dwarrows and dwarrowdams walked through the halls going about their lives. It wasn't a rare sight to see the princes, it was their jobs to make sure there was a smooth relationship between themselves and their people, though the sight of an unconscious human girl in the arms of their prince was something else entirely different.

Fili's eyes widened searching for his brother through the growing crowd. The girl twisted in his arms and her wound began to bleed through his own tunic.

"Fili!" A familiar voice yelled, his eyes snapped up as the crowd parted.

Kili led Oin and two apprentices' toward him. Fili sighed in a little relief; Oin would know how to treat her far better than he could. Kili reached him holding out his arms to receive the girl; Fili carefully slipped her from his embrace. The girl once again let out a cry of pain, this time mumbling something incoherent as her illness overtook her. Oin immediately flew to her side his apprentice, a young dwarrowdam and dwarrow by the name of Deamra and Galin, flocking to her other side.

"What happened to her," He questioned, looking over her broken and bruised body.

Kili sat her down on the cloth stretcher. Deamra ran her fingers over the girl's ribs, while Galin saw to the wound on her head. Oin looked at the golden-haired prince.

Fili shook his head dismounting Cotton to face the healer, handing the reins to a nearby guard. "We don't know, Master Oin. She was like this when we found her."

"She lost a lot of blood, and we thought she wouldn't make it to Dale if we turned back," Kili added his eyes sheepishly remaining on the girl. Oin leaned over to Deamra and Galin whispering in Khuzdul in hushed tones. Deamra nodded her fingers running over the large wound on the girl's side, watching as the girl flinched at the touch. She replied to Oin's question hurriedly.

Oin sighed, turning back to the princes.

"You were right in doing so, the poor lass has dealt with some trouble in her travels. Let's move her to the healer's wing. I don't much care for audiences." Oin mumbled looking around to see the many eyes that settled on the small group.

"Someone will have to help Galin carry her to the healer's wing."

Kili stepped forward quickly, "I'll do it." Oin nodded telling him to hurry, Fili watched as Kili scrambled to the handles of the stretcher, not meeting the eyes of his brothers.

"Deamra go ahead and prepare the tools." Oin order Deamra, who scurried through the crowd. Kili and Galin followed Deamra's lead. Oin grabbed Fili's arm, leading him away from the prying eyes of the crowd.

"You will need to go to your uncle and tell him about our visitor," Oin spoke gently. Fili eyes never left the girl's body; his gaze shifted to narrow his eyes at Kili. Fili had realized why Kili was so quick to go with the girl. He had left Fili with the hardest job of them all. Facing their uncle.

"Good Luck, my boy." Oin patted his shoulder making his way down the grand hall toward the healer's wing.

Fili stood there for a moment before walking over to his pony, asking one of the guards to take Cotton to the stable. The crowd had dissipated upon seeing Prince Fili's scolding face.

Fili looked up at the lavish statue of his grandfather whispering to himself.

"Mahal help me."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Fili paced back and forth before his uncle's study, trying to make up excuses in his mind. While his uncle loved him and Kili dearly, he didn't hesitate to call them out on their mistakes. Fili let out a deep breathe gathering what little courage he had before knocking on the oak door.

"Come in," Thorin mumbled from the other side, Fili opened the door flooded by the warmth of the burning fireplace. The King study was spacious and filled with the pride of their heritage. Dwalin and Balin sat in chairs around the fire puffing at their pipes as Thorin sat hunched over his large desk that was filled with parchment. He had shed his beautiful coat leaving it to hang on the back of his chair. His hands ran over his raven hair, since reclaiming Erebor little had changed about the dwarven king. He was a bit more grey, but that was to be expected with the added pressure of running a kingdom. Thorin looked up from his paper to set his eyes on his nephew, and heir. Dwalin and Balin let out a small cheer as the boy came into their view. A smile broke across the King's stony face as he sat up from his desk moving to embrace his kin.

He pushed himself from the table; his arms held out as they clapped around Fili. Thorin, though truly taken on his responsibility as king, had a weight lifted off him. He was much more affection to his heirs, and even his dearest friends now. Thorin brought his hand to cup the back of Fili's neck connecting their foreheads for a moment before embracing him fully. Fili allowed himself to enjoy the moment knowing his uncle's good spirits would disappear soon, though his affection had grown his temper was still as fierce as ever.

Thorin smacked Fili's back, clamping his hand on Fili's shoulder. "How was the meeting in Dale, did the elves put up much of a fight."

Thorin laughed patting Fili's shoulder, Fili let out a nervous chuckle. "No no it was fine, other than Bardram threatening to tear their pretty little heads off, the agreement came in the end." Fili managed to control his voice, but could not meet his uncle's icy eyes.

Balin let out a hardy laugh "Bardram is not known for his charming personality, much like my dear brother."

Dwalin grumbled but said nothing to his brother jabs, merely rolling his eyes. Thorin smiled at his friends' banter. He turned to find Fili staring at the ground. Fili did not meet his gaze, he's acting like a dwarfling, Thorin thought to himself slightly amused by the sight. His cheerful smile dimed seeing that his younger nephew had not followed Fili. Kili had always come with Fili; the two were almost inseparable these days.

"Where is for brother Fili?" Thorin question a tone of panic had been taken in his voice. Even after all these years Thorin still felt the need to protect them, though they were capable warriors Thorin couldn't help but worry. "He is in the infirmary," Fili said a bit of quiver in his voice. Thorin jumped his eyes filled with full-blown panic.

"What!" He and Dwalin, now on his feet, yelled moving toward the door. Dis was going to kill him if something happens to Kili on a mission he had sent him out to do, but Fili jumped in front of them. He held his hands out stopping the two men from running out the door.

"Kili is fine. He's not the one who's hurt." Thorin felt the air leave his body and he relaxed. Dwalin grumbled about getting him worked up for nothing as he returned to his seat in front of the fireplace. He would never admit it, but Kili and Fili were the closest things to children he had and would do anything for them. Thorin furrowed his brow he knew Fili and Kili did not ride with his diplomats on trips such as these.

"What happened then? Where is your brother." Thorin demanded.

"We were an hour outside of Erebor, and I needed a break, so we stopped for a bit. Kili and I were shooting, when Kili found a girl." This caught Thorin's attention, his eyes darkening.

"She was severely injured… so we brought her to Erebor she is in the healer's wing now." Fili sprouted out quickly, trying his best to stand his ground. Balin stood up staring at the back of Thorin's head.

Thorin clenched his fist feeling his anger roll like waves inside him. "You brought a stranger into our home? How careless could you both be?" Fili flinched at Thorin's harsh tone.

"She was hurt, we could not simply leave her there to die." Fili defended himself, standing a little taller under Thorin's gaze. Thorin raised his eyebrow "Is she of man?" He questioned quietly. Fili did not meet his gaze, and that was all he needed for an answer.

"How could you bring her to our halls, how foolish could you have been!" Thorin yelled frustrated by his nephew's actions. A select few had seen the inside of Erebor, but even fewer had witnessed the true beauty of the Lonely Mountain. Thorin liked it that way. He didn't need any man or elves roaming his kingdom free to learn their secrets though he had made his peace with them five years ago. He wanted Erebor untouched, and yet it had been his nephew who had broken his simple rule. The tension ran through the room, Thorin's stony gaze cast on his heir. Fili let out a huff making himself look Thorin directly in the eyes. His back straightened and he came to his full height, he was tall for a dwarf, like his uncle.

"Thorin she was dying, and we had no time to return her to Dale, she would have died if we turned around. We only acted as you would have, finding a helpless girl nearing death on a path far from Dale." Fili stated with all the regalness of a King.

Thorin blinked glancing over his shoulder to see Balin smiling slightly at Fili's diplomatic response, Balin had taught Fili and Kili from when the time they were dwarfling. It was good seeing some of his teachings rubbing off on them. Thorin ducked his head his thick fingers linking through his front belt loops.

He thought for a moment before looking up at his sister-son, "Lead me to the girl, and we will speak on this further." Thorin instructed nodding Fili to lead the way to the infirmary.

As he walked out the door, he called for Balin and Dwalin over his shoulder, "Come you two," Dwalin sighed following after his friends. He didn't care to see a human child, he merely wished for one peaceful afternoon with his pipe — something he rarely had as a friend of Thorin's, and as Captain for the Kingsguard.

Kili's hands pushed into the girl's shoulder as Oin, Galin, and Deamra worked on her. Oin had been blindsided when Deamra pulled a small shred of glass from the girl's cut. Then the elder dwarf yelled at the young prince to tell him everything he knew about the girl, which had been nothing. Kili had nothing for them; she was injured when they found her. Galin had tended to her head wound and had begun to sew it up. The girl let out a blood-curdling scream, Kili felt panic though it didn't seem to faze the healers around him. The girl called out as her consciousness began to creep back to her. She is calling out for people named Felicity and Emma, whimpering the name Jack. Kili furrowed his eyebrow, had this Jack been the to do this to her.

Deamra placed a hand on Kili's shoulder.

"She is going to be okay, just try to keep her calm." Kili swallowed, keeping a strong grip on the girl.

Deamra began on her side wound, lifting the strange tunic she revealed the most significant injury. Kili quickly looked away wanting to give the girl some privacy. But hearing Deamra's gasped, Kili couldn't resist looking. Much to his surprise, it was not the wound that had caused her gasp. There on her ribs was a small, intricate black inked design. A long straight line split a crescent moon, echoed by two smaller wanning moons. Two stars burst at the edge of the arrow. The design had a labyrinth of details that flourished within the tattoo.

Deamra looked up to meet his gaze; it was scarce for a woman of any race to have a tattoo. Tattoos were for warriors, a sign of their time during battle and were off crudely done. Deamra came to her senses; she was showing off the girl's skin to the prince. Twin blushes bloomed on their cheeks; she batted at the young prince telling him to turn away. Kili yelped before spinning to face the wall, his cheeks still warm and the girl's tattoo burned into his mind.

A large hand enveloped Kili's shoulder.

"We will need some privacy cleaning up the rest of her wounds," Oin told Kili.

Kili nodded shift uncomfortable the girl's inked skin still hot on his mind. Kili cleared his throat looking down at the ground.

"Will she be okay, Master Oin."

Oin looked at Kili offering him a soft smile. "I think she will be, but we need to finish up cleaning her wounds."

Kili looked over at the girl lying still on the bed. Bloodied paper littering the floor around her, the healer's hands covered in the drying blood. Oin began to push Kili out of the room; he looked over his shoulder making sure she was still there. Oin slammed the door shut in Kili's face, Kili sighed sliding down the door. He laid head in his hands, unsure what to do with himself. He could go find Fili, but he had left his brother to face Thorin on his own. Fili probably didn't want to see him right now, Fili had always been better at handling Thorin than he had. Once when they were children in Ered Luin, and they had been caught putting a toad in Dwalin's bed. It had been Fili who had somehow managed to get them a less severe punishment, by sweet talking their uncle. So he had elected to sit outside the room waiting for any news on the girl's health, he felt responsible for the girl.

With a moment to think Kili began to wonder where the girl had come from. She didn't look like she was from Dale, surely she was of Man. But her clothing was odd, and nothing like he had seen in the city or valley before. Her trousers were tight and clung to the curve of her leg, and highly inappropriate for any lady to wear. Her tunic was far too big for her frame and had strange letters on the front. That brought him to her hair, her blonde locks touched her shoulders and had uneven ends. Hair cutting held deep meaning in dwarvish culture, for a dwarf to have their hair or beard cut has a sign of great shame. Though the girl, despite her height, was a human and perhaps didn't mean the same thing.

Then there was the matter of her tattoo ribs, though it was beautiful, it was foreign nevertheless. Kili thought it best to keep that to himself, the girl was strange and would be suspicious to his uncle. She didn't need something personal, to be questioned. Perhaps the tattoo had a meaning to the mysterious girl; it was none of his business to go telling his uncle of the marking on her ribs.

Deep in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed his uncle, brother, and friends around the corner that led to the girl's room.

"Kili," His uncle gruffed. Kili shot up from the ground, straightening his back as his uncle came closer.

"Where is the girl, Kili?" Thorin demanded, looking at his youngest nephew. Fili narrowed his eyes at Kili, who averted his gaze. Kili stood at his full height; his chin held high as he stood in front of the door. Thorin looked passed Kili to the door he stood in front of.

"Kili move out of the way," Thorin commanded. Kili had always been the rebellious one out of him and his brother. Thorin waited for his nephew to move, his anger mounting as Kili stood unmoving. Crossing his arms Kili matched Thorin's stance, Fili rolled at his brother and uncle's stubbornness.

"No," Kili spoke flinching as he said it, he may have long grown out of his dwarfling years, but he hadn't grown out of his fear of Thorin's temper. Thorin's eyebrows shot up, a stifled laugh coming from his advisor and captain behind him.

"No?" Thorin muttered, leaning closer to Kili. "No," Kili repeated," Master Oin is patching the girl's wounds up, and they need privacy." He said firmly, Fili sighed walking pass Thorin to join his brother's side. Thorin sighed aloud pinching his nose between his fingers before rubbing his jaw.

"Very well then we shall wait for Master Oin," Thorin paused glaring at his nephews," But do not think for one moment you two will come out of this clean."He barked the boys flinched.

"You brought a stranger into our halls; you were careless!" Thorin shouted.

"I think at least a month helping in the stables with Master Fardus will do you some good." Fili stood tall nodded accepting his fate, Kili, on the other hand, groaned at the idea of spending any amount of time with Master Fardus. The dwarf was ancient and treated them like troublesome dwarflings at all times. Fili saw his brother began to open his mouth to argue with their uncle until Fili swiftly kicked his brother getting him to shut his mouth. He knew his protest would only lead to added time to their punishment, a month with Fardus would already feel like an eternity. Thorin nodded satisfied with their discipline, for now, turning back to speak in hushed tones to Balin and Dwalin

Oin emerged from the room a short time later followed by Deamra and Galin; the three were covered in patches of blood along their arms. Fili felt his stomach tightened upon seeing the blood, a distant memory flooded in his mind. The memory of his own blood draining through the valleys of snow he laid dying on.

Fili turned his back on the healers, taking a moment to catch his breath. Had they been too late to save the girl? Fili didn't know if he could stand having the girl's death on his concessions. Oin was surprised to find the crowned princes, and king waiting outside of his door. He smiled welcoming his friends, patting the king's shoulder. Thorin nodded stiffly; his mood had not been lifted sitting outside of the healer's room only to have been defined by his nephews.

"Is the girl awake?" Thorin asked point blank, his hands locked together behind his back in their iron grips.

Oin took the towel, Deamra had brought out cleaning the vibrant blood from her hands, wiping off his own.

Oin shook his head, "No I'm afraid the lass is sleep," He sighed looking at his King," the poor thing has been through a great deal and is in need of some rest. I suspect she'll awake in a day or two."

Fili and Kili sighed the girl was going to be fine. Her death would not be on their hands.

"Show me the girl," Thorin commanded, Kili and Fili froze at the harsh tone of their uncle's voice.

"It's best-" Oin began before Thorin cut him off repeating his order. "Show me the girl, Oin." His voice deeper and far harshed this time.

Oin slowly nodded handing the bloodied towel to Galin, telling his two appreciates to check on their other patients. Galin bowed to the king and princes before hastened off, Deamra stood there for a moment looking between the room and her King. Thorin was taken back by the younger healers defense; she looked as if she wanted to stay and defend the unconscious girl. Thorin looked from Dwalin, who was as equally surprised, Deamra was a loyal subject and had never been trouble. Clearing his throat, Deamra realized what she was doing. A red blush spread across her cheek, bowing she hurried off joining Galin. The two whispered in hushed tones as they hurriedly disappeared around the corner of the hall.

Oin opened the door to reveal the dimly lit room. The healer's room wasn't as grand as the rest of Erebor; it was far more straightforward than Thorin's throne room, council chambers, or dining hall. Three candles decorated the wall along with a small cabinet filled with healing herbs, a little water basin, and a bed for the wounded. Thorin followed by his small company huddled through the door, quietly creeping toward the bundled lump that occupied the bed. The lump let out a moan, tossing and turning in the wool blanket that wound around her figure.

The group gathered around the girl, Kili came to the girl's right side meeting Thorin's gaze as he nodded to Kili. Gently Kili pulled the top of the wool blanket to reveal the girl's face. Fili stared at the pale face that snuggled into the thin pillow underneath her grasp. The color had begun to return to her skin, the wound on her temple was patched with a white bandage. The blonde locks were wet and undone from the messy ponytail that he had last seen her in. Fili saw his uncle's eyes lock on her short cut hair.

"Is she human, Master Oin," Thorin grunted taking note of her odd tunic, the top of the grey fabric peeking out of the top of the pulled back the wool blanket, ignoring the protest of his healer. The grey fabric was covered in two patches of crimson on either side of her. The tunic was large and swallowed her, and was torn in several places revealing the white bandages that cover her torso. The odd script was written in maroon color across the front of the ill-fitting tunic. Across the top was written in common "Avalon University" below it was a drawing of three trees reaching out to touch a maroon moon.

"It seems so, she is very short for the race of man," Oin figured.

"Perhaps she is just young." Balin offered as he too stared at the girl in question. Oin huffed pulling the blanket back over the girl's body covering her once more.

"I think that is quiet enough Thorin; the girl needs sleep. I will come and get you when she has woken." Oin snipped pushing the king out of the room. Thorin watched as Oin shut the door, anger once again flared in him. His nephews had brought in an unknown, potentially dangerous, stranger into their home. That left him feeling unsettled.

"You can't truly be that worried, Uncle?" Fili questioned leaning against the pillar that held up the looked at his oldest nephew, he had grown up a lot in the five years since they had reclaimed the mountain for their people, but there were still many things for him to learn.

"Never underestimate something because of its size or looks," Thorin commented thinking back on his quick judgment of their burglar, Bilbo Baggins, who was now a dear friend and hero to Erebor.

"Oin when she wakes, alert me immediately. I will have her escorted to Dale as soon as she wakes." Thorin announced much to Kili's dismay.

"We don't know that the girl is from Dale," Kili spoke. "Aye we don't, but she will be fine among her own race. She is none of our concern, Kili." Thorin dismissed before he veered down the long hallway, Dwalin and Balin following in his wake. "Send a raven to Master Bard inquiring about the girl," Thorin called over his shoulder.

"Be on time to the council meeting tonight, and we will speak no more on this subject," Thorin said over his shoulder before disappearing up the steps that lead to the royal wing.

"Maybe we should have turned around to Dale; it would have saved us a headache." Kili sighed watching his uncle and friends disappear. Fili couldn't help but agree with his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Magdalen felt her hand first, the numb sensation turned into pins and needles. The world swayed back and forth, a groan slipped from her dried-cracked lips. Her eyes fluttered behind her eyelids. Her head pulsed, the buzzing noise roared in her ears. Her chest burned and her lungs tightened as she gasped for air. Her eyes felt as if they were on fire as she tried to focus on the world around her. Magdalen drifted in between consciousness and sleep. She fought to stay awake as best she could, but sleep called her name. Her arms felt weak as she pushed herself upright.

"Shit." She mumbled to herself, her hand holding her forehead.

Her fingers brushed over a bandage. Magdalen gasped bringing her other hand to her head, she stared at her bruised and cut hands. Tears pricked her eyes; she took shallow breaths. She was closing her eyes trying to find some peace. _What happened to me?_ She wondered trying to recall anything before she woke up. A distant dream of headlights racing toward her, a burst of wind shaking the quiet world of Mel street, and a man standing outside her apartment with golden hands and a grey suit played in her mind. Her skin got goosebumps at the strange dream. She tried to shake off the odd feeling that rested in her stomach.

Her eye's blink, squinting so they could adjust to the dimly lit room around her. It was most certainly not her room. But she wasn't in a hospital room either; her heartbeat spiked at the realization. The room around her was strange and slightly medieval. The walls were made out the smooth grey stone. Magdalen was tucked away in a small bed against one of the walls, covered by green wool blankets. A wooden cabinet rested against the wall to her right and a small bedside table to the left of her. The only light in the room came from three torches on the wall. A chilling thought crept into the back of her mind.

Magdalen threw the wool blanket off of her, pushing her back into the cold stone wall. She inhaled holding her hand against her beating against her chest. Her mind racing to figure out how she had gotten here, _wherever here is._ Flashes of the man in the grey suit played over in her mind; it had felt so real. Her throat tightened as panic set in. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Bile burned the back of her painfully dry throat. Had he kidnapped her?

She held a shaking hand over her mouth muffling her cries. _Think Magdalen think._ Placing her hand on the edge of the bed Magdalen pushed herself to her feet. Her body ached with each movement, but she bit her tongue and kept moving. She needed to find a way home; she needs to get out of this place.

 _Emma and Felicity are probably worried sick._ Magdalen thought to herself. Well, at least Felicity would be. How long had she been out, she wondered pressing her palms against the wooden frame of the bed holding herself there for a moment. After a moment slowly Magdalen anchored herself onto the cold stone floor, her bare feet finding their balance as Magdalen grew to her full height. She stood there for a moment collecting herself, studying the room around her. There was no window to giving her indication as to where she was, or what time it was. She did, however, find a door.

Pain ignited through her body as she took a step toward the door, but she did not stop her. Magdalen's hand reached for the golden handle, she pressed her ear to the dark oak door listening to the world outside. Silence. The cool metal in her hand felt heavy. Magdalen's grip on the doorknob tightened. She had a choice, she could lay in bed and await whatever brought her here. Or she could find her way out. What was she going to do if there were people on the other side? Sure her grandfather had taught her how to defend herself. This was different. She had no idea what or who was on the other side of the door, and that scared her. She could be a prisoner for all she knew, and the door could have been locked. She gripped the handle testing it carefully, reaching not to alert whatever lay beyond the door. A click registered in her ears. A sigh of relief came from her lips as she rested her forehead against the unlocked door.

Magdalen stared at the door for what felt like hours. Her hand tracing the intricate carvings that were worked into the framework."I've never been known for my patience." Magdalen told herself before turning the knob. Click. _Here goes nothing._

Light flooded through the small crack of the door. She peeked her head out of the wooden door, her heart palpitating as she listens to the loud squeak of the door. Her eyes scanned the hallway. It, like her room, was carved from the small stone. The walls held small nooks that jetted into itself. Magdalen almost let out a scream when she spotted a short man leaning against the wall. She jumped back bracing herself against the door, preparing for the man to scream at her. Holding the doorknob, she waited to squeeze her eyes tightly shut. A moment passed, but nothing came.

Magdalen exerted a deep breath leaning her against the door, once again gathering the courage to open the door. Slowly she let the door swing open filling her dark room with light. Her grey eyes cautiously studied the man a few yards from her door. Her forehead creased, the man had a stout figure. He had a long red beard cover in odd braids and beads, but it was the metal chain armor and long spear he leaned against. _What freak kidnapped me?_ She screamed in her head. A loud snore erupted from the man.

Her eyes darted from the sleeping man to the long hallway. To her left door's similar to her own lined either side of the corridor. A scarlet and gold carpet lined it, to her right the carpet end at a balcony looking out into something her eyes could not make out. Her heart beat wildly against her ribs, she sought to either side of her; there was no one. She needed to make her move, and she needed to make it now. Magdalen shut the door behind her; she didn't want to alert the sleeping guard of her escape. Dashing from the door, she stayed along the edges of the walls listening to the echoes of snores. The clattering of metal froze her in her place. Her eyes flashing in alert as the clattering behind her, her back pressed into one of the nooks in the wall. She worried for a second that whoever was coming would hear her heart pounding.

"Milos," A low voice called out behind her. The snores abruptly stopped followed by groans and harsh tones of a foreign language that she didn't know.

"Has the girl made any trouble yet or were you too busy sleeping to notice." The voice let out a hearty laugh. They were talking about her; her heart squeezed into fear.

"Rukhsul menu, the girl hasn't made a noise. You heard Master Oin; she'll be out for days."

She heard the soft clenching of metal against metal. "You know I heard the human girl was quite lovely, why don't we find out for ourselves."

Magdalen felt her muscles tense, her palms spread out against the stone wall. Ready to make a run for it, they would surely come after her if they found her room empty.

She said a silent prayer to any god that would listen to her. "Leave it be; Master Oin would have your head if you went in there." One of the voices grunted.

"Or we could go grab some ale," The voice paused. "Like you said the girl will be out for days, the lass isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"I suppose ye' right Milos, for once in your sad life. A few drinks won't hurt." A clap of metal came from her left, followed by the movement of the two men moving toward her. Her breath hitched as she pushed herself into the tiny space as much as she could. Her eyes bugled out of her head as she watched the two men pass her by, a thick arm of metal over the other man's shoulder blocked her from view. Time slowed as she watched the men disappeared around the corner of the open balcony.

The hallway was now devoid of any sign of life. Magdalen walked past the door she had been kept in looking down the hall, it only leads to more doors and hallway. _There's only way out of this mess,_ she thought to herself.

She made her way back to where the two men disappeared. Magdalen was taken back by the view. Above her was stone, and golden light fell from the ceiling. She looked to be in some sort of cave city, angular buildings were carved from the stone. To either side of her led to two staircases along the side of a dark stone way. To left she could see the two guards making their way down the stairway disappearing under an archway. To her right lead up to another balcony. _Guess the only ways up._ She thought to herself. Turning she began pushing herself up the steep stairs. Each step was painful and shot through her leg, but she pushed on keeping the adding pain at bay. Her body pulsed screaming at her to stop her own madness, she couldn't she needed to find a way out. _A way home._

Magdalen peered into the hall finding a few people milling around the large corridor paying her no mind, going about their lives. She decided it was too risky adventuring into the chamber, her clothes stood out among the medieval costumes. So she kept pushing passing many floors as she climbs her way to the top. Her lung felt on fire and her legs threatened to give out but she kept going. Tears burned her eyes, she just wanted to go home. Had Emma or Felicity come home yet? What were they doing right now? Did they even know she was gone? She shook away these thoughts as she came to a bridge. At the top of the stairs, she noticed two figures descending toward her. Magdalen had no choice she took a sharp right turn onto the bridge. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down the long drop. Lights below looked small, and the sound of laughter echoed in the large cavern. Her shoulders tensed keeping her head held high she speeds up her walking.

"Hey, you!"A voice called out to her, but she ignored it hastily crossing the bridge before darting up the stairs it connected with.

The voice called again, she didn't look back. Whoever it was definitely noticed she didn't belong. Magdalen needed a place to hide. She reached the top balcony the looked over the stone city below, the pity of her stomach fell. Her hands gripping onto the wall. Below her was indeed a city. Windows glowing with dim lights emitted from the mountain walls. A few small bodies moved about the connected walkways far below her. Magdalen closed her eyes steadying her breathing she gripped the edge of the wall. This hall was different from the others she had passed. The entrance was wide and the carving was smooth and angular. Blue markings decorated the stone, glowing in the dim light. Blue silks hung to either side pinned to the wall by stone hands. Unlike the other halls, it seemed empty. Slowly Magdalen walked in, there were fewer doors here and when there were, they were spaced out. At the end of the hall, a beautiful wooden door covered in painted gold and blue took up much of the wall space. Behind her she heard the familiar clenching of metal, someone was approaching.

Tears pricked her eyes; she must have hit her head hard. A loud ringing sang in between her ears. A thundering headache wasn't what needed to focus on right now, getting out of wherever she was. She didn't care if she seen, Magdalen took off into a full sprint. The adrenaline pumping through her whole body. If she wasn't running for her life, she might have admired the beauty of her surroundings. But as it were the foreign writing seemingly added to her anxiety. Magdalen heard something behind her, and quickly she ducked into the nearest door. The door came together with a thud causing her heart to jump against her sore ribs. She pressed her ear to the door listening, waiting for something to happen.

A moment passed she watched as two black shadows walked passed the door Magdalen let out a breath sliding down the door. She ran her hands over her body feeling the bumps and tears in her skin. Fresh blood painted her fingertips. She inhaled feeling a sharp pain from her side, closing her eyes she focused on her breathing. Trying to push through the pain, she may be safe for the moment, but things could change. She held her head between her hands. Where was she exactly, everything around her was strange. Nothing her looked modern, or real for that matter. Why were those men dressed in chain metal? How was it possible for a city to be built in a cave.

Her eyes burned, irritated at how much she had cried. Surely she had no tears left to cry. Magdalen pressed her palms into her eyes, trying to find some release. The world around her swimming, she needed air. Magdalen looked up her eyes adjusted to the dark room, she could barely make out an oversized bed to her right, and large desk but what caught her eye was the balcony. Blue moonlight welcoming her eyes, she almost cried at the sight of it. Pushing herself off the ground, stumbling until she made her way to the glass doors. She ran her hand along the branches that were frozen into the glass. Pressing her palms into the cold steel, she flung the doors open feeling the cool fresh breezes against her skin. She sighed relishing at the moment.

Before her, the night sky shined over a small city that sat comfortably against the side of the mountain. I'm in a mountain; she figured where in the world was she. Her head once again began to pound how was she going to escape a mountain, if she did somehow manage to survive where would she go. Magdalen had a horrible feeling she was no longer in Kansas anymore. Her eyes swept over the peaceful landscape, committing the winding paths of the city to her mind. A voice cleared their throat behind her; her body felt like it was encapsulated in ice. Magdalen spun to come face to face with a blonde haired man, letting out a squeal her a fire took over her body what she did next surprised even herself. The man opened his mouth to speak, and without thinking, Magdalen connected a closed fist to the side of his rather large nose. The man howled holding his face as he fell to the floor, his cane following him.

Without a moment's hesitation, Magdalen leaped over him dashing out the door which she had entered through. The warm candlelight reveals further down the hall, from the direction she had come from, a small group of men dressed in metal armor. Who now looked to the door which she had emerged from, the echoes of the man's pained screams following her out the door. Panic exploded from her chest as the men took off in a full sprint in her direction. Magdalen felt like a madwoman, feeling her eye bulge as she galavanted down the hall searching for any way out. Halfway down the hall she heard someone cry "Follow her, do not let her escape."

With a glance over her shoulder she found three short men chasing her tail, weapons in hand. Magdalen let out a cry as the hall came to its end, she almost froze finding what the long hall had let out to. Almost. There at the end of the seemingly-never-ending emerald hall was the most beautiful structure she had ever seen. The ceiling of the open space reached into a dark void above, but below was the same emerald color that ran through the hall. Gold ascended the long paths that reach across the valley between her wall and the other side. Doing this for several feet below her, stairs and arches dotted the breathtaking architecture. Realizing she couldn't fully appreciate the beauty around her at this moment, she followed the balcony to a set of stairs. Magdalen had taken note that there weren't many people moving about the paths or stairs. Perhaps if she could lose the men she could find a way to slip out of wherever she was without being noticed.

Following her was a chorus of "stop!","Someone stop her.", and "The lass is fast; I will give her that." A new wave of pain washed over her body as air burned through her lung, tears pricked her eyes. She just wanted to go home; she wanted to curl up underneath her warm blanket and watch some tv show. But right now that seemed worlds away. Caught up in her thought she had noticed that a group of people had gathered around balconies on either side of the space watching on as a half-clothed girl was chased down the steps. She foot had caught the flat surface when she saw a hoard of similarly clothed men ascend the stairs below her. Magdalen balanced herself turning to the bridge to the right, she had noticeably slowed as she sprinted across the bridge feeling certainly less strong footed knowing in her mind there was nothing to catch her if she took one step in the wrong direction.

Taking a chance Magdalen glanced over her shoulder, she felt her face drain any color she had left as she saw the line of guards creeping too close for comfort for her liking. The world came to a sudden halt as her left temple crashed into something substantial, her entire head vibrated feeling her teeth mash together as she stumbled backward. Beneath her, the heel of her bare foot felt nothing as she had stumbled to the edge of the bridge. Magdalen felt a scream leave her lungs as she felt the air rush around her, in her mind, she prepared for the worst. Squeezing her eyes shut Magdalen prayed to every god she could think of hoping that maybe it would get her into somewhere remotely pleasant. That was until she felt a large calloused hand grip her forearm leaving her dangling over the long drop. Painfully slowly she opened her eyes to meet that of her saviors. She was met with a scowl, her 'savior' was a thick bald-headed man with odd, faded tattoos that adorned that top of his head. As he pulled her up back onto the bridge she was flanked by the men who had been chasing her. Magdalen suddenly felt very sick, she met the dark eyes of the man who shook his head as if he knew what was about to transpire. The world suddenly became a darker place, slowing as she felt her legs give out crumpling to the cold stone below her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Balin had sent out a raven to Dale, inquiring about any missing girls. Thorin had grumbled through the whole thing that they should have just woke her up, sent her to packing to Dale. Kili insisted the girl was of no threat, and that she had been through so much. Which brought about the question of what had exactly happened to the girl. She didn't look like she came from any wealth or high-status family. Her clothes said that much. Thorin knew all the families in the valley and had never seen the girl before. Kili and Fili didn't recognize her from Dale, but it was a growing city new people came every day. They spent the rest of the day locked away in Thorin's study trying to decide how to proceed with the girl.

"We shall leave this matter for the morning." Thorin decided, realizing the sun had vanished and the moon had claimed the sky. He bid a good night to Balin and Dwalin, who bowed to their friend. Kili and Fili inched toward the door, hoping their uncle wouldn't notice them.

"You two stay here," Thorin called to Fili and Kili before they could slip from the room. Fili and Kili turned to face their uncle, listening as Balin closed the door sealing their fate.

Thorin paced behind his desk, his face hard trying to find the right words. "What you two did today was incredibly reckless even for you two."

Thorin paused, Fili opened his mouth, but Thorin held up a hand silencing him. "I got word from Lord Armus that you refused his advice and went into wilds without any guards."

"Uncle we've made the trip hundreds of time, no harm came to us," Fili argued.

Thorin slammed his fist into his desk, "You will be king one day, Fili. When will you learn you are not always right!"

Fili stepped back his head falling. He and Thorin had this talk quite a lot; he wanted to prove to his uncle that he was worthy of behind his heir. Fili had taken on every project Thorin had asked him too, pushed himself beyond his limits to gain Thorin's approval. Yet nothing seemed to work.

"Un-" Kili began.

"You are right, we acted on an impulse, and it will not happen again." Fili ended. Fili felt his brother's stare but did not meet it.

Thorin grunted nodding his head."See that it does not."

Fili bowed his head turning to leave the room. Kili heard the door shut behind him, and stared at his uncle, "Would you have left her there to die then." Kili wondered aloud.

"I would not have allowed her to come into Erebor. I would have brought her to the healer in the valley, with her own kind." Thorin spat.

Kili shook his head, "With her own kind, Uncle." He said wearily.

"She would have died if we had brought her to them, she needed Oin's help." Thorin sat at his desk resting his head in his hands.

"Kili go," his uncle asked tiredly.

Kili leaned into his uncle's desk. "You taught us true warriors save people, no matter their race. You taught us that."

With that Kili left the room. Thorin sighed loudly, leaning his head against his chair. He needed a drink.

* * *

Fili was tired; he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed under his furs. Tomorrow would be filled with days locked away in the council chamber. Fili dragged his feet along the hall, heading to his apartment. He sighed running his fingers through his hair, images of the girl filled his mind.

He opened his door feeling a gentle breeze flow from his apartment. His eyebrows furrowed, had he left his balcony open? His hand found its way to the dagger strapped to his rib. He slipped in through the door, the blue light of the night sky leaking through the gaping glass door.

He gripped the dagger, his eyes searching the room for any threats. His eyes caught a shadowy figure standing in the doorway of his balcony. His stomach lurched, he was ready to pounce. Though a moment passed and the character didn't move. Fili stood up cautiously taking steps toward the shadow. As he crept closer he could make out the features of the intruder. They were tall, almost as tall as he was. His eyes saw familiar the short cropped hair and an oversized shirt. _What was she going out of bed?_ He wondered to himself. He saw her legs wobbled underneath her; her hands tightened their grip around the railing. Fili stood behind here, unsure how to approach her. The girl turned her head, the light of the moon glowing against her skin. Her eyes looked sad, staring out to the valley below he thought for a moment that she might jump. Not wanting her to do anything rash, he cleared his throat. The girl stiffened turning over her shoulder to face him. She looked much different wake then she did asleep. Her eyes were the color of steel in the forge below them. They were full and filled with panic. Like a wild animal begin hunting. Fili raised a hand and opened his mouth when he felt the blow of her fist connecting with his face.

The world around him spun, stumbling back Fili hit the ground hard his cane clattering beside him. Fili let out a yell; his hand covered his face. The girl stood there, shocked by her own actions before taking off into a full sprint. Fili scrambled to his feet, trying to follow her as she dashed from his apartment. But the girl was fast.

A group of guards rushed to his room, Fili pointed to the blur of blonde hair disappearing around the corner of the royal balcony.

"Follow that girl, don't let her escape." Fili cried as loud as he could. The guards clambered over on another following the direction the girl had gone in.

Fili felt the heat pulsing under his right eye. He had merely tried to help the girl, and in turn, she punched him. He had run after his guards who had pursued the wild girl. He watched from the royal balcony as she ran full speed down the steep steps if he hadn't been so anger Fili might have found her ability to outrun his guards impressive. But right now it only rubbed salt into his wound. She had been severely hurt, or at least he thought she had been, how could she be running with such ease. Had his uncle been right? Fili sorely hoped that wasn't the case. Thorin wouldn't trust his judgment for months after this incident. Fili let out a groan.

A scream caught his attention, watching as the girl misstepped. Her foot stepping off the path, her body lurched forward. His gut clenched, Fili couldn't bring himself to watch the girl fall to her death despite what she had just done. He swirled his head away from the scene; there was nothing for a moment glancing back to the spot where the girl had fallen from. There he found Dwalin pulling her up by the arm. The girl stared up at the Captain as her feet touched the solid ground before crumbling into Dwalin's arms.

"Fili," a familiar voice called behind him. Kili pulled his bed robes tightly around him running over to his brother, having heard the news of his attack he had come as fast as he could. Anxiety flushing through him seeing Fili standing and looking quite alive.

"What happened?" Kili asked his breath still trying to catch up with him. His eyebrows knitted together following his brother's intense stare. Below them, Kili watched as Dwalin carried a girl across one of the bridges, a group of guards following close behind their captain. Kili turned to his brother; he was taken off guard by the pink bruise taking form under Fili's eye and cheek. Without a word Fili stalked back to his room, Kili could feel the anger radiating off of him. He followed cautiously at a distance. Kili had been on the other side of Fili's wrath more than once; he knew to keep his distance and to keep sharp objects away from his brother's reach.

Reaching his room, Fili sat in one of the chairs by his heart and began a small fire in the hearth. Kili sat on the fireplace ledge watching as his brother picked up his cane, fiddling with the end of it. Fili rarely needed it these days, nor did he want it. Kili knew it made him feel weak; he had tried to reassure his brother that no one looked down upon him for needing it. But nothing stopped his brother when he had made up his mind; he was like their uncle in that respective.

"What happened?" Kili gently repeated his question, hoping to get out an answer out of Fili this time.

Fili mumbled something under his breath that Kili could not make out. Kili made a face leaning closer to hear his brother.

"What?"

"The girl punched me in the face." Fili snapped pushing himself from his seat, turning his back on Kili.

Kili's face was blank as he tried to process what Fili just said. He blinked a few times before he let out a burst of laughter. He held his side as his face crinkled. Fili glared at his brother over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. He knew his brother would react like a fool. Kili slapped his knee, a tear glided down his face. Fili tossed his cane at his brother's face, slumping into one of the chairs surrounding his table. The cane hit Kili in the chest but didn't stop him from doubling over with laughter. In the midst of his brother's hearty laugh, his door flew open his mother, Dis, and Thorin busting through. His mother yelped coming to her oldest son's side.

"Fili, I just heard you were attacked!" Dis cried sinking to her knees in front of her son, her fingers combining over every inch of his face.

Dis was a loving mother and cared deeply for her two sons. Since their father's death, she had become more protective over them. Though they were both past maturity and skilled warriors she still felt the need to protect them. Nearly losing both of them, and her brother had been hard for her and held the three of them as tightly as she could now. Even if sometimes they wished for air to breathe. Dis let out a gasp running her fingers over the now growing bruise that marked the side of Fili's face. He let out a yelp holding a hand over the bruised spot.

"Amad," Fili yelped like a child. Thorin hovered over his mother's shoulder, his dark eyes narrowed.

"Fili what happened," Thorin demanded staring at the pink bruise. It was Kili who gained his mother and uncle's attention when he was sent into another fit of giggles.

"Kili this is no laughing matter," His mother barked at her youngest son. Fili sighed as Kili calmed his laughter, a grin still resides on his face.

"The girl punched me," He said pathetically. Kili let a laugh slip as Thorin's hand connected with the back of his head finally shutting him up.

"Girl, what girl?" Dis looked back at her brother with concern. Thorin's face morphed with anger; his fist clenched with a sudden burst of rage.

"We found a human girl on our way home from Dale, she was dying so we brought her back to Erebor so Oin could heal her," Kili admitted to his mother moving to stand beside his brother.

"A human girl?" Dis said she caught in disbelief. Feeling a sense of pride for her sons bloom in her heart, they had saved someone, not of their own kin, even if they had ended up punching Fili in the face. However, the thought a stranger in their home was not something that set well with her.

"I told you no good would come of this," Thorin scolded pointing at the boys sternly. Dis rolled her eyes at her brother's dramatics.

"How did it happen Fili," Dis asked gently moving about her son's apartment. Dis found a small cloth, going to his water basin soaking it with fresh water and running back to her son's seat instructing him to place it over his eye.

"I came back from Thorin's study, I was going to bed when I saw my balcony doors open," he continued," and the girl was just standing there."Looking over his shoulder, the image of the girl under the moonlight burned in his brain. She had seemed so tired, so sad. A part of him felt for her, felt like he could feel her pain echoing in his room.

Thorin stood straight up at the new development. "How did the girl get in here?" Thorin questioned anger biting in his voice. Fili had no idea; it wasn't like he had let the girl into his room. The royal wing was guarded heavily; it was a mystery that eluded him just as it did his uncle.

"I haven't the slightest idea uncle," Fili replied. "The girl was just there; she looked so sad I thought she was going to jump from the balcony." Dis looked at Fili disheartened. "I came up to her, and I tried to talk to her, but she turned and punched me before running out of the door. That's when I called for the guards." Kili held back a snicker imagining the tiny girl connecting her fist into his brother's face but felt the sharp glare of his mother brushing it off by clearing his throat

Dis dropped her glare as she stood up, her hand playing with the bead at the end of her hair. "The poor girl," she said leaving the three men staggering.

Fili and Thorin raised their eyebrows starting at Dis like she had lost her head. "Dis!" Thorin yelled.

"Amad how could you say that she attacked me," Fili said slightly hurt by his mother's betrayal. Dis narrowed her Durin blue eyes, her hand on her hips. "The child woke up in a strange place with no one beside her, of course, the poor thing was scared. If someone, who I didn't know, came up behind me I would have done the same thing." Dis explained, much to her son and brother's displeasure.

"She has no right to punch him, Dis. He is the prince of Erebor." Thorin spoke.

Dis scoffed, rolling her eyes at her brother. "She didn't know; the girl was defending herself. Thorin, don't be so hard on her."

Fili didn't meet his mother's gaze. He hated to admit it, but his mother was right; this had been his fault. He had never stopped to think the girl would be scared of Erebor, it was his home, and to him, it was a perfectly safe place. But to her, this human girl, this place was foreign and scary. Fili sighed running his fingers through his golden hair, "Amad is right, uncle. I shouldn't have approached her in such a way." Fili sounded defeated, his mother smiled brightly at her son's confession.

"Nevertheless she punched a prince of Erebor, she must face the council." Dis groaned "No, no the girl did nothing wrong. Let her heal, and then we shall send her on her way." Dis agreed. Thorin stood facing his sister, and Dis sent him a challenging look. Kili, now devoid of any laughter, curled back into his seat at the sight of the two siblings. Dis and Thorin shared many things; raven black hair, Durin blue eyes, a loyal heart. But shared an unbudging sense of pride. Whenever they fought the whole mountain would shake, and no one, not even those in the company, would dare go near the siblings. To be this close to one of their fights, was far more dangerous than any battle the fiercest warrior would ever see.

"The girl will not go before the council, Thorin. And that is final!"

"I am the king, and what I say goes!"

"You may be a king, but I am your sister. Listen to me for once."

"I will not be-"

"Thorin!"

"Dis!"

Kili quickly interrupted the impending fight he looked to his brother for help. Fili stood, wedging himself between the siblings, "In the morning the girl can explain herself to us, seeing she has done no damage we could decide what to do with her then."

Fili recommended, the storm clouds lifting from his mother's eyes as she lowered her head. Thorin rubbed his hand over his beard, nodding his head. "We'll wait for Oin, and see if he has any information on the girl."

* * *

Magdalen felt like she was in the middle of the ocean, in a sinking boat. The water flushing around, swallowing her whole. Consuming her into the black water. Flashes of her body running down long winding hallways, punching a man in the face, and nearly falling to her death rushed back to her in the dark. Spots of light dotted the void around her, the heat of her aching body brought her back to reality. Tears welled in her eyes, the world around her burned with blurred lights and colors. Her hands hummed with nervous energy, her lung shrunk as the air left her body. Her chest burned, and her body throbbed. A whimper slipped from her as she drew into herself, her arms wrapped around her sore knees.

A thick, calloused hand came into her focus, in it was an egg shelled color handkerchief. "There you are Lassie, dry those tears. No sense in seeing such a lovely little bird as you cry." The voice spoke gently; Magdalen snatched the outstretched cloth careful not to touch the bare skin. She pressed the handkerchief to her flushed cheeks, patting away the tears. Her eyes rested on the familiar wool blanket slowly reaching the face of the handkerchief owner.

His hair was long and grey and drew down the sides of his long face from his widow's peak. He was an older gentleman; his long grey hair drew down the sides of his long face from his widow's peak. The bottom of his face vanished under his thick bread that reached the top of his broad chest. Two long pieces of hair seemed to grow between his mouth and sizeable angular nose, curling into a braid that reminded her of Pippi Longstocking hair. His colossal nose was framed by two bush eyebrows untamed by tweezers. He wore unique thick grey clothing that reminded her of the art her grandfather drew for her as a child, odd patterns of blue were sown into the bottom of his shirt and sleeves. Around his belly was a black belt holding an assortment of glass bottles and herbs.

"Thank you," Magdalen mustered handing him back the handkerchief; her own voice sounded strange to her as if it didn't belong to her. Her throat felt raw like it hadn't been used in weeks.

The old man reached for her arm, "Hey!" Magdalen squeaked quickly pulling away from her hand. Smashing her back into the head of the bed, her arms pulled around her body.

The man raised his hand slowly, "I mean no harm lass, I just need to check your hand." Magdalen wrapped her other hand around the hand in question, feeling the heat of the swollen skin. Magdalen cleared her throat relaxing into the bed under her. She laid her hand before the man, not meeting his gaze. Sausage finger brushed over her bleeding knuckles.

"That hurts, stop!" She hissed as he applied pressure to the knuckles. He didn't hear her comments or ignored them, and he brought the hand closer to his face before abruptly dropping it. He waddled over to the cabinet, as he walked away she noticed that he was very short for a man. Her eyebrows knitted, she figured in her head that she was probably a head taller than the man. She watched him as the man went about his business, he seemed to be no threat to her. In fact, he reminded Magdalen of her grandfather in many aspects.

"It seems only to be bruised my dear, you are lucky." He said taking a wet cloth cleaning off the blood from her hand, before wrapping it carefully.

"If I may be so bold, what is your name?" He asked rolling the bandage around the palm of her hand. Magdalen tensed debating in her head whether she should give the man her name. He had been kind to her and seemed to be of no threat to her. But he could have helped bring her here, where ever here was.

The man smiled softly, sensing the girl did not trust him not that he blamed her. "My name is Oin, son of Groin." He offered his name as a peace offering. The man puffed his chest in pride as he gave his name, and strange title Magdalen noticed. _Oin, what a weird name?_ Magdalen thought her head began to pound again. The name was foreign, yet oddly familiar like a distant memory trying to find its way home.

"I'm Magdalen Kathan…" Oin tilted his head, digging in the bag on his belt. He brought out a small golden trumpet holding it to his ear.

"Magdalen? I'm sorry my dear; my hearing isn't as good as it uses to be." He bellowed pushing the small trim put closer to her mouth. It wasn't the strangest thing Magdalen had seen in the last couple of hours.

Magdalen grinned leaning into the trumpet, "My name is Magdalen Kathan."

"Ahh," Oin realized, his eyebrow shot up, before once again moving about the room. When he returned to her side, he placed a glass filled with water. "Drink this Miss Magdalen Kathan, you sound like a crow," Oin ordered watching as she brought the glass to her lips. The water felt like paradise as it washed down her dry throat.

Magdalen looked around the room; anxiety filled her mind as questions rolled through her mind. A sharp pain fizzled in her brain; she took a deep breathe closing her eyes. Her eyes felt heavy; her body pressed into the soft mattress. She ran her fingers through her knotted hair, grimacing as she felt the knots.

"Mr. Oin," She shouted, hoping the man would hear her. "Where am I?" Her voice shook, tears once again began to gather in her eyes. She opened her eyes blink away the tears, Oin folded his hands over his stomach standing a respectable distance from the scared girl.

"You are in Erebor." Magdalen stared at the short man. The air around her felt hot and thick all the sudden.

Magdalen slumped into herself staring down at her bandaged hand. How in the world had she gotten here? Erebor, Oin, they sounded so familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she had heard them before. A light bulb went off in her head.

"Middle Earth," She stated aloud, "Aye, Erebor is in Middle Earth," Oin said slowly becoming increasingly worried that she had hit her head too hard.

"Oh my god," Magdalen breathed out a hand clasped over her open mouth. Now she had known she had gone crazy. It all came flooding back to her, Erebor was the kingdom of dwarves from _The Hobbit_ her grandfather's favorite story. He would read it to her and Susan as children, he adored it and loved reading it to his grandchildren.

"Erebor," Magdalen shouted making the poor man jump. That word felt strange in her mouth. It wasn't something, or rather somewhere she hadn't thought about in a long time.

Oin looked at the girl like she had just shattered into a million pieces, he held his hands out to her hoping she would calm down. Magdalen felt her hands shake violently. _No no no no no this wasn't right, none of this was correct_. She must have been having a hallucination, from hitting her head. Of course, this all was some wild dream.

"Miss Magdalen are you alright?" Oin inquired the girl looked like she had seen Mahal himself. Magdalen shook her head.

"This is just a dream; you aren't here." She repeated to herself. Her hand clenched around her bloodied sweatshirt, her breathing becoming shallow with every passing second.

"I am very much real thank you very much," Oin stated. Magdalen thought quickly looking down at her bleeding hand. Dreams weren't supposed to feel real, so why did her body ache.

"Oin, please tell me this is just a dream, and I'll wake up in my bed tomorrow." The girl pled with Oin.

A sad look passed over his face. "I'm sorry Miss, this is far from a dream."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Magdalen yelp running over to the bucket she had seen laying in the room. Her stomach cleared itself of what little it had left in it. Oin rubbed her back after she had stopped helping her to bed. He handed her another cup; the mug was filled with a brown liquid that didn't look appealing to her rolling stomach.

"Drink dear, it will help you sleep," Oin said tipping the cup so she would consume the drink. Magdalen blinked a few times, with each one her lids became heavier until sleep finally came for her.

"Sleep now, my dear." Oin whispered bringing the wool blanket to her chin.

* * *

"Nothing more than a bruise," Oin patted Fili's bruised cheek, Fili flinched at the contact. Muttering an 'Ouch' as Oin gathered his supplies bag into his satchel.

Thorin watched his nephew's reaction, now for it to reignite his anger. He huffed turning away folding his arms over one another, thinking. It had been bad enough they had thought so carelessly to bring someone unknown to them into their home, but for her to attack his heir made his blood boil.

"What of the girl, Oin?" Thorin spat.

Oin finished tucking away his supplies not meeting his king's stern gaze. "Has she said anything?" Thorin questioned taking strides toward his healer. Oin raised his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Oin," Thorin warned.

"I believe the girl suffers from a server head wound," he said finally," the lass was able to recall her name, but didn't know where she was." Fili knitted his eyebrows.

Dis shared a look with Thorin. Breaking her eye contact, she took a step toward the healer as he gathered his satchel, placing it over his shoulder. "What is the girl's name Master Oin?" She said gently diverging from her brother's harsh tone.

"She told me her name was from Magdalen," Oin replied.

"Magdalen?" It was Kili who tested the name; it felt strange and foreign in his mouth.

"What kind of name is that?" He questioned. Fili shrugged, Magdalen had been a strange name and was nothing like the names he had heard in Dale or any other City of Man.

Fili turned to Oin, "Did she say anything else." Oin shook his head, his long beard braid bouncing as he did so. "The lass became panicked when I told her she was in Erebor."

"What do you mean panicked," Asked Dis.

"She began to whisper to herself, and then asked me if she was in a dream." He paused remembering the tears well up in her pale blue eyes leaving him with a pang of sadness of his own.

"When I told her that I was real, she began to scream and only calmed when I gave her some Valerian Root tea." Dis tilted her head at Oin's revelation. She saw a moment of guilt flash in her oldest son's eyes as he let his head hang. Thorin pondered Oin words; nothing seemed to be adding up. Oin interrupted his thoughts bowing before the king and princes, kissing Dis's hand.

Thorin called out to Oin and the two guards standing at the door. "In the morning make sure the girl is ready, we will be meeting with her in my study." Oin froze for a moment before nodding in understanding, "I will have her ready in the morning." Oin said before making his leave.

The moon had reached its highest point, and Dis and Thorin had left, knowing tomorrow would be eventful. Leaving Kili and Fili nursing two ale's that Fili had requested soon after Thorin took his leave. The fire slowly began to dim down, Fili watched the flames reach up and dance down. Kili, feeling tired from the day's events, sat up patting his brother's shoulder.

"We did the right thing, Fili," Kili reassured Fili and himself. Fili nodded looking up at his younger brother, "Get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long one." Fili suggested walking Kili to the door. A feeling of dread echoed through him; tomorrow certainly was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Hope you're all enjoying the story!**

 **Thank you all for the nice comments, this is my first fanfiction. It warms my very cold heart to know that you all actually enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

For the second time in a row, Magdalen woke to distant voice calling to her. Her eye fluttered readjusting to the dim, warm light of the room around her, part of her hoped she'd wake up to find herself back in her apartment. Felicity and Emma would be in the kitchen making pancakes like they did on Sunday mornings, nursing hangovers. Emma blabbing about all the hilarious adventures they drunkenly went on the night before. When Magdalen opened her eyes, she wasn't welcomed by the familiarity of her room, but rather the one she had tried to escape. The one where she had an encounter with Oin. _Oin._ She thought. It all had been real, a fictional side character from her childhood told her that she was in fact in a fictional kingdom.

 _I'm dead_. Surely she was dead, maybe that car had hit her. Or perhaps that strange man killed her; a shiver wondered up her spine. Magdalen had always wondered what happened after people died, she never pictured this. She hadn't gone to church in a while, but she was confident the bible never mentioned that heaven took the form of Middle Earth. It all had been too much. Magdalen felt the bile burn at the back of her throat. A glass of water sat beside her on the bedside table, her hand clamped around the clay cup. Hurriedly she chugged back the water, feeling the lukewarm water settling in her stomach.

Magdalen rolled her neck listening to the pop and cracks. Her fingers pressed into the sore muscle trying to find some relief. Her heavy eyes caught sight of a copper tube in the corner of the room; she didn't recall one being there when she fell asleep. Magdalen cautiously rose from the bed she had been given. She moved toward the tub finding it had been filled and recently as the water was still warm against her skin. Her hand glided across the water; it felt pleasant and calming. Three loud knocks interrupted her serenity; her eyes snapped toward the door as it crept open revealing a tiny woman.

Magdalen froze watching the women walk toward her now empty bed. Magdalen observed the girl; she looked no older than herself. The girl laid out hemp of green fabric on her bed. She was a few inches shorter than herself and had curves that filled out her dress. She wore medieval clothing similar to what Oin had wore the previous night. A short red skirt covered her hips and legs and showed off fur lined durable boots, with a dark corset decorated with a pale blue embroidery covered a white blouse that clothed her arm. Her red hair was lovely laying halfway down her back in a fishtail braid. The girl spotted Magdalen, turning to Magdalen to reveal her face. Her nose, like Oin, was angular but much thinner than Oin's had been. The girl's skin was dark and highlighted her copper hair. Her cheeks were round and dusted with a pink tint. Her face framed by two sideburns that grew into two tendrils set into their own braids. Magdalen saw caught off guard by the light bread that was established along either side of her face.

The girl smiled looking relieved, "There you are, I was worried you might have slipped away again."

Magdalen froze in her spot, unsure what to say to the girl. _Hi, I'm in a fictional place and aren't sure you are real. Oh by the way I'm pretty sure I'm dead,_ wasn't the best way to start a conversation.

The girl sensing Magdalen's hesitation carried on the conversation not offended by her quietness. "You caused a lot of commotion yesterday, nothing that exciting has happened around here in a while. You were all people could talk about." The girl laughed plucking color jars from the cabinet, collecting them in her arm. She came close to Magdalen setting the pots on a small table beside the tub.

"I am Dearmra, daughter of Halmra and apprentice to Oin." Deamra announced proudly, are all dwarves so proud of their heritage? _Dwarves. Oh my god was she a dwarf._ Magdalen wondered. _Was it rude to ask if someone was a dwarf?_ Magdalen wasn't sure of social etiquette in this world. Not wanting to offend the nice girl she resided to just telling her name.

"I'm Magdalen Kathan," Magdalen held out her hand to Deamra, who stared at the open hand.

Deamra scrunched her nose tilting her head. "What are you doing?" She question, Magdalen's hand faltered for a moment.

"Um, you are supposed to shake it," Magdalen explained slowly like she was talking to a child. Deamra took Magdalen small hand in her large one, shaking it lightly holding onto for a moment too long.

"If I may ask Miss Magdalen, why are we shaking hands?" Magdalen let out a small laugh taking her hand back from Deamra.

"It's what people do when they first meet where I come from." Deamra nodded not knowing this strange custom, she only seen people shake hands when sealing a deal not when meeting them.

"Magdalen, that's a unique name I have never heard of such a name." Demra commenting gathering two small towels in her hand. Magdalen wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or be offended, so she chose not to comment on it.

"You can call me Maggie, everyone does."

Deamra smiled "Maggie, I like it."

Turning back to her bed Deamra messed with the green fabric she had laid out. Magdalen watch the girl, "Miss Maggie let's get you washed up, and then we'll get you ready to meet with the royal council" Deamra moved closer to Magdalen, who pressed her back into the lip of the copper tube, held a hand out to stop Deamra from moving closer.

"Now wait a minute- why am I meeting with the royal council" the words sounded ridiculous in her mouth," and I can wash myself!" She added quickly batting the girl away.

Deamra blinked, Oin was right this girl was indeed odd. "You punched the crown prince, although Oin did come to your defense, the King still insisted on seeing you before deciding what to do with you."

"What to do with me?" That sentences scared her infinitely. Deamra nodded her head avoiding Magdalen's startling gaze.

Deamra reached out taking her hand and began to undo the bandages on her hand when Magdalen let out a loud gasp quickly cover her mouth with her uninjured hand. "I punched a Prince!" Magdalen yelled horrified by the sudden flood of memories from the night before.

Deamra sheepishly nodded "Aye, according to Oin you left quite the bruise too."

Magdalen felt panic flood her soul, "Are they going to kill me, is that what the King meant by seeing 'What to do with me?" Maggie hurriedly spat out, Deamra laughed rolling the bloodied bandages up before tossing them to the side.

"No the King and his family are fair and just people, they will not hurt you in any means," Deamra reassured her gently patting her arm. Magdalen nodded though her anxieties remained.

Deamra had helped Magdalen remove the bandages around her torso and head. But Magdalen had convinced Deamra to let her bath alone, a point Magdalen refused to budge on. Deamra had caved telling her to be quick, keeping the royal family waiting was ill-advised. After a short time of soaking in the warm water, Magdalen had begun to think over the details from _The Hobbit_ her grandfather read to her as a child. While she had loved the story as a kid, her love for it died out as she grew older. Magdalen didn't know if knowing any of the details would help her.

When her grandfather became sicker in his old age and stopped speaking she would occasionally read his favorite story to him. Adding in the small details that he had used to flourish the story in his own way, she would see his eyes burn brighter when she did. But she hadn't picked up the story in since her grandfather's death. She had kept his copy of the book, which he had written in, but found it far too painful to pick up.

She knew she was in Erebor, so that meant the events of _The Hobbit_ had passed. She wasn't sure how close the events of the Lord of the Rings were. And she hardly knew anything about that story. Magdalen let out a sigh bringing a handful of water to run over her face.

Magdalen played with her necklace that rested on the base of her neck thinking back on her grandfather; she hadn't taken it off since her grandfather gave it to her on her sixteenth birthday. It was a beautiful little trinket he had told her it had been in his family for generations and had given it to her mother when she turned sixteen. Interact silver knotted in angular markings forming a small oval shape guarding a shining green emerald. She cherished it with all of her heart. Her fingers fiddled over the silver markings when Deamra knocked on the door, asking if she was decent. Magdalen carefully climbed from the tub her feet touching the unforgiving cold floor, quickly wrapping a towel around her body yelling Deamra to come in.

Magdalen picked up her leggings, bra, and shirt that were disregarded in a pile by the tub. She moved behind the dressing curtain that Deamra had brought in.

"What are you doing?" Deamra asked gathering the green fabric in her hands.

Magdalen looked down at her clothing then back up to Deamra, "I was going to put my clothes back on…"

Deamra shook her head snatching the dirty clothes from out of her hand. "You can't meet the royal family in bloodied and torn clothes." She scolded tossing the clothes into a basket. Deamra had a point; this King guy already had a wrong impression of her. She didn't need to add to that by looking half dead.

"Here I brought you one of my dresses, it might be too big, but it will have to do." She held out a forest green dress, taking it in her hand Magdalen realized how heavy the fabric was. Magdalen stood in the middle of the room, her arm holding her towel to her body looking down at the dress.

Maggie blushed looking down at the dress in her arms. "Thank you Deamra… Umm, can I have my bra back."

* * *

Deamra was right; the dress didn't fit her well, but it would have to do for now. The top of the dress kept falling off her shoulder, causing the V neckline to show more than she felt comfortable with. The sleeves opened around her wrist and were decorated with a thick line of fur. Deamra gave Magdalen her belt to keep the dress on her; the skirt was short showing off the brown tights Deamra had bought for her. The boots, however, didn't fit her and hurt her feet. Magdalen insisted that going barefoot would be fine much to Deamra's dismay. Looking in the mirror, Magdalen felt odd like she was playing dress up and wiggled in the fabric. It felt soft against her dry cracking skin and allowed her skin to breathe despite how heavy it had clasped in her arms.

"You look beautiful," Deamra commented running her fingers through Magdalen's short blonde locks untangling the knots that had taken root in her hair. Magdalen hummed uncomfortable at the sight in the hand-mirror, she felt like she was in a fever dream. A very real fever dream. The door behind them swung open to reveal a familiar figure. There was the man who had kept her from falling to her untimely death. He was just as mean looking as she had remembered, his face set in a death glare just as it had been the night before. Looking at him now she saw details she had missed in the haze of adrenaline. A tattoo,, and fading, decorated the top of his bald head. His hair dark and harsh looking, it was choppy like he had cut it with one of the many intimidating weapons that were on his person. Deamra let out a quiet squeak hearing the door bounce against the wall and standing straight to meet the mean dwarf's gaze.

"The King requests your presence, girl" The man gruffed crossing his trunk-like arms over one another.

Magdalen gulped, the man was undoubtedly someone she didn't wish to mess with. Magdalen looked at Deamra with fear in her eyes; the girl gave her a soft reassuring smile touching her freshly wrapped hand.

"Go you don't want to keep the King waiting, I will be right here when you get back I promise." Maggie swallowed her terror standing straight as she walked toward the dwarf, not letting him see any fear in her eyes. The man scrutinized her every move, ready to attack if she had even made the slightest wrong movement. Once Magdalen was close, the dwarf turned walking out the door gesturing her to follow. Magdalen turned to look at Deamra one last time; she gave her a wave watching as Magdalen stepped into the hall. Deamra said a silent pray to Aulë that he may watch over her new friend.

As soon as Magdalen stepped into the hall, she was flanked by two dwarves on either side of her like she was a cow needing herding. The grumpy dwarf brought out iron cuffs and reached for her arms. Magdalen backed herself into another dwarf, shielding her body away from grump, as she named him in her minds.

"What do you think you are doing!"

The grumpy growled, "You attacked someone last night."

Magdalen huffed as the dwarf took her arms in a tight grip, clasping the irons around her wrist. She winced as his grip dug into one of her cuts. The man must have seen this, and quickly let go of her arm turning away from her. He spoke to the guards in a language she did not recognize before heading down the hallway. He called over his shoulder for her to keep up. The guards pushed her forward; she snapped at them not to touch her. Magdalen shot them a dark gaze; the guards were unfazed by her empty threats once again pushing her forward to follow close behind the dwarf. He led her down long winding halls, and up flights of steps, only to go down some more steps at the next turn. It wasn't until the third flight of stairs she realized what he was doing. The tricky dwarf has making sure she didn't know where she was, giving her no hope of escape. Magdalen rolled her eyes at his strategy, the dwarf had seen this looking smug as he led on. Their small company came to a halt in front of a substantial double sided door. The bald dwarf veered as the four that had been guarding her marched to stand on either side of the door.

"You will only speak when spoken too, and you will show the proper respect you hear me." Her eyes widened as the dwarf pointed a thick dirty finger in her face. She brought up her cuffed hands pushing the fat finger out of her face standing tall to meet his stance. She was taller than him by a couple of inches she looked down at the man. It was his turn to widen his eyes before narrowing them. They were only inches apart Magdalen could feel the anger rolling off of him. He looked as if he were going to say something when the doors opened revealing a shorter white-haired dwarf.

"Dwalin!" Called the new dwarf, he marched over toward the man. Apparently, his name was Dwalin, but Magdalen thought grumpy suited him far better. "There you are we have been waiting,"

The white-haired man told him before looking over to Magdalen. The man smiled at her taking her hand before bowing to touch his forehead to her hand. Magdalen quickly snatched her hand away from the gesture, not sure what to make of it. _Why has no one around here heard of a handshake?_ Dwalin, looking very offended, huffed crossing his arms over one another in a power move. The other man, however, took no grief in her gesture and just offered her a smile. The man was smaller than Dwalin and herself by an inch or two, he wore ruby red robes and a black belt that sat underneath his enormous gut. His nose was large and pointed like Dwalin's. His bushy eyebrows matched his long white bread, in an odd way he reminded her of Santa Claus.

"I am Balin, brother of Dwalin, son of Fundin, and advisor to the King." Balin introduced himself to Magdalen; he was far jollier than Dwalin, who looked like someone pissed in his cereal...Every morning. Magdalen bowed her head. Balin eyed the chain around her wrist before looking at Dwalin.

"Take the irons off the Lass," Balin demanded to his brother.

Magdalen's lip turned up; she liked Balin. "She is not some animal, take them off her!"

Dwalin looked like he was going to argue but instead opted just to take off her chains. Balin smiled satisfied at her freed hand. He placed his hand on her shoulder pushing her toward the door.

"Come come; the royal council will be waiting for you." Balin nodded at the two guards to open up the doors.

"Remember girl I am right here, one wrong move and a bruised hand will be the least of your worries." Dwalin threatened over her shoulder, Balin weaved his hand at his brother's threat, but that did not make Magdalen feel at easy. She swallowed, her body tensed as the door revealed a large chamber. Balin gingerly guided her into the room.

It was breathtaking, a tall ceiling above her held a chandelier covered in rubies and gems. The walls were supported by large wooden beams covered in blue markings that highlighted the brown color scheme of the room. A long table faced her, four dwarves sat on the other side, a woman dwarf whispered in hushed tones to an older dwarf man who sat in the center. On the far side of the table sat a young man, looking to be in his late twenties. His dark hair hung in his face as he chomped on a juicy red apple that made Magdalen's stomach pang with hunger. He was very handsome, and unlike the other dwarves, he barely had a beard which revealed his sharp jawline. His nose was smaller than the other dwarves she had met and matched the woman beside him. He wore a blue tunic with two leather arm bracers. His dark eyes caught sight of her and lit up. A smug smile grew across his lips as he took in the view of her. The woman beside of him must have been his mother, Magdalen decided as she had dark hair like his. She too had only the scruff on her sharp jaw. Two long sideburns braid delicately on either side of her face. Her midnight locks were braided in a fantastic fashion, one braid hung over her forehead holding a beautiful silver charm at the end. She was beautiful and looked regal sitting there like a Queen. She studied Magdalen closely, making her feel uneasy.

Magdalen noticed out of the corner of her eye a familiar face among the strangers. Standing against one of the pillars in the corner, a brass ear trumpet settled in his ear was Oin. He smiled kindly at the girl giving her a wink. Balin moved from her side, Dwalin hanging behind her ready to kill her at the first chance he got. Balin moved to the bottom of the two men turning to face her, locking his hand behind him.

"Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain son of Thror, King of Erebor," Balin introduced the man glaring at her in the middle of the table. He too had dark hair, a strike of silver stood out against the dark locks. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue and felt icy against her skin. If looks could kill, she would be dead by now.

"Prince Kili, son of Nili, and his mother Lady Dis, Princess of Erebor."Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the woman roll her eyes at Balin's grandstanding, and the boy he concealed a smile.

"And Crown Prince Fili of Erebor, brother of Kili and son of Nili" Balin moved to reveal the last guy. Magdalen inwardly flinched upon seeing him; Prince Fili had been the victim of her fist it had seemed. A large bruise formed under his right eye, which highlighted his long nose. Making it look far more significant than it really was. His hair was golden and filled with long braids. His mustache was braided on either side of his mouth. He wasn't as handsome as Kili was, but he certainly wasn't unattractive. He looked as regal as Thorin and Dis, his back was straight, and his head held high. He didn't look at her with such viciousness in his blue eyes like Thorin had, nor did he didn't smile like Kili. But instead, he studied her, a dark look narrowed in his eyes the longer he looked at Magdalen. She felt her skin began to itch underneath the gaze of everyone in the room.

 _Thorin, Fili, Kili?_ She thought to herself, she knew those names and had heard them a hundred times before. Though it had been a long time ago, she knew the ending of _The Hobbit_ by heart. Magdalen had remembered Thorin and his nephews. She did remember that the line of Durin dying, and Bilbo weeping over Thorin. She remembered Fili and Kili dying for each other, an act of brotherly love. It had always been the one thing her grandfather complained about. He would mumble about how it wasn't right, or something was off. But Susan and Magdalen always shrugged it off; their grandfather was an eccentric man. If this wasn't a fever dream, they shouldn't have been alive. Erebor was reclaimed, they should have died in battle. Their cousin or something should be ruling the Lonely Mountain.

Magdalen felt her knees grow weak. "How is this possible." She whispered.

Balin cleared his throat breaking Magdalen from her thoughts; she found all eyes were on her once again. Oin nodded his head toward the table, as they waited on edge to introduce herself.

"I'm Magdalen Kathan." Her voice quivered as she spoke through her person remained still as a stone. Her voice betraying her. They all sat as if waiting for her to say more. "Umm daughter of Robin" she added lamely.

A pregnant pause filled the tense air around them. Her hand felt fidgety, resisting the urge to run straight out the doors knowing Dwalin would fulfill his promise to her if she did. She caught the eyes of the King; his stare sent straight chills down her spine. She did her best to cover her fear but knew he had already seen it since the moment she walked into the room. It was Lady Dis who broke the silence first.

"Tell us, Miss Magdalen, where do you hail from?" She questioned. She had a matter-of-fact- voice that commanded the attention of everyone in the room.

"Avalon, New York," Magdalen replied knowing they wouldn't know where that was. Dis scrunched her nose at the name of her home, "I'm afraid I don't know where that is my dear." Magdalen sighed, her heart panged at the sound of her home.

"It's far from here I'm afraid," She muttered unsure how to explain to them she wasn't from Middle Earth at all. Thorin slammed his hand on the table making Magdalen jump back into Dwalin's chest, who merely pushed her forward again.

"Enough of the nicest Dis, why did you assault Prince Fili." Lady Dis growled King Thorin's direction yelling at him at his rude interruption. Kili sat enjoying as the drama unfolded in front of him, Prince Fili hadn't moved his eye's from her since she had entered. Her eyes darted to his and then back at King Thorins.

"He took me off guard; I thought he was going to attack me." Magdalen exclaimed Dis yelled as soon as the words flew from her mouth "I told you so," Lady Dis nodded in Thorin direction who pointedly ignored Lady Dis's comment.

"Why were you in my room in the first place were you trying to seduce me or kill me." It was Prince Fili who spoke this time, standing up leaning against the table.

Lady Dis gasped at the assumptions. "Honestly, it's like I raised Orcs!" She huffed rolling her eyes.

Magdalen narrowed her eyes taking a step closer to the table; she heard the clutter of armor ready to pounce on her if she made a move for the table. She pointed a finger at the Prince "Listen here bub! I wasn't trying to do either. Don't consider yourself so luck. One minute I'm in my apartment eating mac and cheese the next I wake up sore, covered in my own blood in a strange place. You would have done the same thing if you were me. I had to run; I thought I had been kidnapped by some crazy person way into LARPing or something. I hide in your room; I wasn't trying to seduce you or kill you. I was trying to find a way out!" The breath left her body; she could feel her face becoming red and hot.

The Prince narrowed his eyes at her, "My name isn't Bub, I am a Prince, and you will address me as such. You will do well to hold your tongue before your king." He exclaimed he was becoming redder by the minute.

They entered into a staring competition neither one backing down. "He is not my king," She mutter just loud enough so everyone could hear. "Then who is your king?" Thorin asked a sharpness clearly in his voice. Magdalen broke her gaze from the Prince to look at Thorin; it was indeed him. None of this made sense he and the two princes were supposed to be dead, something was off.

"There are no Kings where I am from." She spoke plainly, "No Kings?" Question Kili who had been sitting back this whole time. She nodded her head; Prince Fili laughed "She must be mad." She threw a daggered glare at the Crowned Prince.

"My king, if I may," Oin broke in before Magdalen ripped Prince Fili to shreds. "The girl does have a serious head wound, and she may not be speaking her true mind right now," Oin explained her odd behavior to the royal council.

Magdalen clenched her fist, calming the firestorm in her belly. Her hand mindlessly drifted to her necklace. Prince Fili noticed her fingers rubbing over the chain around her neck. The emerald jewel shined underneath the light, a fire burst in his blue eyes.

"What is that you are holding?" He barked causing Thorin to stare at the necklace in her hands; he gasped moving from behind the table, his chair screeching behind him. He came to stand right in front of her, Prince Fili following in his wake. Magdalen staggered back as the two men approached her, she noticed that the King was taller than her by a good few inches. But the Prince was too was taller than her, though wasn't as tall as his uncle.

"Show us what you are holding," The King demanded, Magdalen's hand curled into a fist around the jewelry. She bit the inside of her mouth holding back some nasty comments she had for the King and his Prince.

"Well," the Prince waited. Behind them, Lady Dis voiced her protests to Balin loudly so the two could hear her but was ignored. Magdalen slowly took her hand away from the necklace letting it rest on the skin of her chest. Thorin's eyebrow shot up in surprise, Fili leaned forward to take a closer look at the necklace. "Thief!" Fili announced to the room, Magdalen's hand shot back to necklace turning her body away from the two. She heard Dwalin move behind her, looking over her shoulder she found him right behind his hand on the blade around his belt.

"I am not!" Maggie yelled back; Lady Dis stood up moving toward her brother and son.

"What is the meaning of this, Thorin." While Fili now stood too close to Magdalen for comfort, Thorin froze in place looking back to his advisor to the girl before him.

"That is a jewel from Erebor, which you stole! Is that why you came close to Erebor to steal from us" Prince Fili explained tugging on the pendant, his face only inches from her. She took note of the small scar that had healed on his cheek, and how intensely blue his eyes were. She felt his hot breath on her; she shivered at his closeness. Magdalen tried backup feeling the chain of her necklace dig into her skin, falling over when Prine Fili let go of her necklace. Her blank expression morphed as she regained her balance.

She pushed her finger into the Prince's chest, "I am no thief, my grandfather gave this to me when I was sixteen. And I didn't come here willingly, in fact, I still not sure that any of this is real. I am not some master thief; I'm a horrible liar."

Prince Fili opened his mouth but was quieted by Thorin. "Fili, enough" Thorin barked. The little jerk glared at her one last time before he moved behind Thorin. Magdalen's eyes never left his moving figure. Thorin came closer to Magdalen, though not as close as Fili had.

"You said your grandfather gave this to you." Thorin gestured to the necklace in question. Magdalen nodded her hand covering it making sure no one else tried to from her.

"Prince Fili was right that is, in fact, a jewel of Erebor, how did you grandfather come across it." He said calmly.

Magdalen thought for a moment; she didn't know the story of the necklace only that it had been her mother's at one point and that was all she needed to know.

"I don't know, my grandfather gave it, because it was my mothers. I don't know it's history other than that." Prince Fili snorted behind Thorin not believing Magdalen's story. Though he quickly quieted seeing the icy glare of his mother, dropping his gaze to the floor. "And did you grandfather hail from this Avalon, as you do?" Thorin asked.

"No, he immigrated from somewhere in Scotland when he was twenty." She said knowing they wouldn't know where Scotland was. "Scotland? Avalon? These places sound made up." Thorin spoke suspiciously.

"And Erebor does not?" Magdalen remarked earning a huff from the King. The King looked over her once as if assessing her; he turned making his return to his spot at the table.

"Tell us what you remember before you came here." Thorin command as he and Fili once again took their seats.

Magdalen sighed having to retell her story, but she did so from the very beginning. She told them how she was hungry, and she went to the store for food, how she was nearly hit by a car and the strange man with the golden hand. How the windows broke and the flash of light, And she that woke up in the room covered in blood, fearing for her life. Everyone in the room stared at her like she was crazy, she didn't blame them. She sounded crazy as she retold her story, but it was her truth.

No one spoke, all eyes were on her.

Until Kili piped up taking the eyes of Magdalen. "What is Mac and Cheese?" Magdalen let out a small laugh opening her mouth to answer the Prince.

"You claim… You are from a different world?" Fili questioned his face riddled with confusion. Magdalen blinked that was what she was saying, but it sounded even stranger hearing it.

"I guess if you want to put it that way…" She muttered, and it was Thorin who continued the questioning.

"Yet you seemed to be aware of our kingdom and Middle Earth." He was suspicious. Magdalen hesitated, she already sounded crazy what was one more than to add to that.

Magdalen thought about her words carefully."In my world, all of this is in a book, called _The Hobbit_ my grandfather read it to my sister and me as children."

A loud silence fell over the room; Magdalen could hear her heart pounding she prayed that no else could hear it too. A tidal wave of sound erupted the four dwarves. Thorin and Dis begin the main argument as they stood facing each other like two unmoving mountains. She heard Fili calling her mad, and that she must be sick in the mind. And Kili still wondered aloud what Mac and Cheese was. They were definitely going to send her away now; she would have nowhere go to. Magdalen knew how to throw a punch, sure, but that wasn't going to help with the creature's that lay just outside the mountain. She recalled the stories of _The Hobbits_ , thinking of all the orcs and trolls they encountered. The company had barely made it out with the help of Gandalf so many times; she had no wizard to save her at the last minute.

 _Wait_ , she yelled in her mind. _Gandalf._ As a child, her grandfather told fond stories of the wizard, none that were found in any Tolkien literature. Gandalf had been her grandfather's favorite character; he always told her when she was afraid of the dark think of Gandalf that he would always be there to help.

"I can prove it!" She yelled the room in the midst of the chaos. No one listened as they continued to argue amongst themselves. "I can prove it!" Magdalen lurched forward, Dwalin had no time to stop her as she slammed her fist on the table before the king once again fell silent, and all eyes were on her.

"How," Thorin asked, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Gandalf the Grey, he can prove I'm telling the truth." She got out as fast as she could.

Thorin sat back upon hearing the name of the wizard. She wasn't certain Gandalf could prove that she was from another world, but at least it would give her a little time to create a backup plan if he could not.

"Gandalf will be in attendance of the Durin's Day for the marking of the sixth year since we have claimed the mountain, Uncle," Kili spoke up from beside his mother.

Thorin looked to Fili "What do you say we do?" He asked though no in need of an answer, he wanted to see how his nephew would respond. Magdalen stared at Fili, his blue eyes searching her. She stood her ground before the royal council, all the while keeping her head held high. That was something very few brave souls could do. He had seen grown men stand before his uncle sniveling like cowards for much fewer offenses. He had lost his temper around the girl, but he was very protective of the mountain. He had nearly lost his family because it, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt it. He had been the one who had allowed her in, and that caused him much grief.

"Let her stay here, until next Durin's Day, and we shall see if Gandalf can vouch for the girl," Fili said sternly.

Thorin nodded somewhat proud of his nephew diplomacy. "Then that is what we shall do. Miss Magdalen guards will be watching you at all times, do not think of trying anything. One step out of line and I will send you away from Erebor with nothing more than the clothes on your back, and no wizard to vouch for you." Thorin snapped, Magdalen breathed not realizing she had been holding. "You are not to breathe a word about your story, to anyone outside of this room, is that understood?"

Magdalen nodded slowly."Mr. Dwalin escort her back to her room." Fili commanded, watching as Dwalin took the girl by her hand dragging her from the room. She glared at him the whole way out.

"Will I be staying as a prisoner or a guest?" She questioned she watched Fili clinch his hand.

Near her room, Dwalin turned to her a serious look on her face "You have got some balls. I will give you that Lassie." He spoke as they stopped in front of the door. Magdalen smiled at Dwalin's comment, that was a close as he could get to a compliment she believed. Nodding her head, she ducked into the room.

"I like her," Kili chirped with a mouth full of food. Thorin glared at his young nephew who continued to compliment the girl's fire and sass. Dis had left soon after the girl was escorted back to her chamber citing that she didn't wish to be near two hotheads. Thorin finished his plate stomping out of the room muttering that he had 'kingly' things to do, Balin following after him. Kili figured that meant brooding in his study for the rest of the day, as he knew Thorin had no meetings to attend that afternoon. Leaving Kili and Fili alone to finish their breakfasts.

Fili glared in his brother's direction " She was disrespectful, and a little mad if you ask me." He muttered stabbing into sausage.

Kili grinned, "That's why I like her, brother." He winked before chugging his ale.

Fili rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't laugh, this isn't one of your jokes. The girl had an Erebor jewel, she tricked us, Kili." He sneered.

"So Miss Magdalen knew that you and I were going to ride ahead of our advisors taking that specific route. Threw herself out of a tree to gain all of those bruises and cuts. Knew that we would be so noble to take her back to Erebor. Stole a small necklace from our treasury, and then ran back up to the royal wing to punch you in the face. I must say we certainly have an evil genius on our hands, it seems." Kili jested picking away at his plate. Fili sighed miffed that his brother had a point, he knew she couldn't have stolen a jewel but seeing that necklace around her thin neck made him angry. Thinking she had taken advantage of their kindness.

"Her story does not excuse how she behaved." Fili acknowledged, "Either does it excuse your or uncle's behavior." Kili replied standing up to leave the room, turning to his brother before he went.

"I think the girl will lighten things up around here; it has been far too dreary." With that he was gone. Fili couldn't help but agree with that, that girl was stuck here for the foreseeable future. Things were certainly going to change.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Days passed since the 'incident' as she came to call it. She spent her time locked away in her room and had become accustomed to her new routine. In the morning she would wake to Deamra bringing her a fresh plate of food. On the second day, Magdalen asked Deamra why she brought her food, Magdalen knew she didn't need too. She was certain no one ordered her too, and she had other patients that needed tending.

"You seem lonely; I thought maybe you needed a friend," Deamra said simply.

Magdalen held back tears keeping her hands busy by picking at the biscuit Deamra had brought her. "Thank you, really thank you Deamra." Magdalen stood up pulling Deamra into a tight hug.

Deamra laughed patting the girl's back. Pulling back Deamra's blushing face grew into a grin "And we haven't had patients in a few days, so it was either help the mysterious girl or help Galin organize the herbs."

Magdalen chuckled lowering herself back onto her bed. "Well thanks anyway, dude."

"Dude? My name is Deamra, is your head hurting again." Deamra asked alarmed her eyes widening. She raised a hand to Magdalen's head, Magdalen batted away her hand laughing.

"No no, dude is just something people say to friends ba-back where I'm from." Deamra eye glistened with wonder. Her round cheeks got even redder, if that was possible.

"Oh, That's wonderful.. Dude." Deamra added on. Magdalen laughed rolling her eyes at her new friend. At least she had one friend here.

And so the days passed. Deamra would bring her food, clean her wounds, and then change bandages. The two would talk for a while, Magdalen would ask questions about Erebor or Middle Earth in general. As the king's orders Magdalen did not tell her friend her wild story, she didn't want to scare her away. So Magdalen just told her she couldn't remember where she came from, and the royal family had taken pity on her.

"I told you they were kind and just," Deamra said one day, Magdalen bit her tongue from saying some royally nasty words about Deamra's beloved king and prince.

Her days didn't diverge from the routine she had grown used too. Oin, on occasion, would stop by checking her wounds, making sure she wasn't up to any trouble. Deamra would sneak her a book, or paper and a quill. When Deamra had to return to her duties, Magdalen spent most of her time staring at the walls or writing letters to people who would never read them. Dinner would come, a guard would deliver her a small plate of food and Magdalen was left alone to her own devices.

Magdalen grew restless as her first week inside of Erebor came to a close. Magdalen had once seen the outside of her room, since her escape plan on her first day. Whenever she opened the door there would be two guards there, and armed. She had tried a couple times to make conversation with the guard, to no avid. They refused to acknowledge her, and when they did they barked at her to get back in her room. She just wanted to explore her new surrounds and itched to stretch her legs. Magdalen hadn't gotten any exercise since her attempted escape, she felt like a bird in a cage. She had asked Deamra once if she could show her around, Deamra sadly told her the king instructed her and the others not to allow her to leave the room. Magdalen spent the rest of the day writing nasty things about a certain king.

Time was elusive to Magdalen; she only assumed the time. She has asked one of the guards outside of her room, at first he had gruffed not answering her, but after a few minutes of her presently loudly sighing and trying to carry on a conversation, he broke.

On the sixth day her routine was broke much to her dismay. A loud knock on the door roused her from her sleep, she blinking at the sudden knock. Deamra never knocked, she had grown use to the young dwarf letting herself in. Magdalen unwrapped herself from her warm sheets, still groggy from her sleep she sluggishly reached for the door. Opening the door she leaned against the frame resting her head on door. She squeezed her eyes shuts moaning at the brightness of the hallway.

"Deamra I thought I told you to let yourself in, I hate getting out of bed." She grumbled still not opening her eyes.

A voice let out a deep laugh "I can tell; you look like an orc."

Magdalen's eyes snapped open, there before was Prince Kili eyeing her. Magdalen stood up running her fingers through her tangled hair.

She cleared her throat standing taller "Prince Kili how can I help you?" Kili graced her with a childish smile examining her clothes.

"I have come to collect you, Miss Magdalen" Kili stated proudly his armed lock behind him. Magdalen furrowed her brow her grip tightened around the knob of her door.

"The king said I could stay here, has he changed his mind?" Panic rose in her voice, Kili dropped his smile his hands reaching out to Magdalen. She reared back, her mind racing.

"No no no Miss Magdalen, don't worry yourself," Kili said calmly feeling guilty that he had scared the girl.

Relief washed over her face, "My mother wanted you to join her for breakfast, she asked me to escort you to her."

"Won't your brother and your uncle be mad that I'm leaving this room?" Magdalen sheepishly asked."I mean I've stuck in this room for the past week. Pretty sure they wanted me under lock and key."

"I am a prince just like my brother; I can do whatever I wish." Kili's chest puffed, Magdalen saw a guard on the other side of the hall who had been watching their interaction raise his eyebrows at the young prince's statement.

Kili looked to either side of him before leaning toward Magdalen "Plus Uncle and Fili will be in meetings all day, what they don't know won't hurt them."

Magdalen clasped her hand over her mouth covering up a giggle that formed in her chest. She looked down at her clothes, she shifted. Deamra had given her an old tunic that reached her knees, and a pair of loose pants to sleep in. Susan would faint knowing she had meet a prince in this outfit. Susan would also faint that she was meet a fictional prince from their childhood.

"You think I could change before you sweep me away," She requested Kili looked down at the state of her attire a red blush burned on his face. His hand scraped the back of his neck clearing his throat trying to calm the blush on his face.

"Yes, of course, Miss Magdalen, I will wait right out here as you get ready." Nodding his head turning his back on her as she shut the door.

Magdalen shut the door behind her. Rushing over to the brush Oin had brought her, running the comb through her dull locks. Magdalen wasn't as skilled at hair braiding as Deamra was. After their breakfast would braid her hair out of her face, it made Magdalen feel better. Like when she was a child and Susan would do her hair before school. Susan was probably worried sick, it broke Magdalen's heart thinking Susan was left alone. They may have not talked to each other everyday but they were the only family they had left. And now, they were both alone. Worlds away from each other. If Susan had been here she would hold Magdalen and sing to her as she did whenever Magdalen felt sad.

Magdalen looked at the small mirror. Her hair sat in wild waved around her face, the color had begun to return to her face. The sickly green hue faded into the bright pinks and warm yellow tones of her face reflected in the blurry reflection. Oin had done a great job of helping heal her wounds. Galin had come with Deamra yesterday to take off her bandages. The skin of her forehead had calmed, leaving a healing red scar that ran from her forehead to her eyebrow. He had instructed to put the gel he had made, on her scar every day to stop any infections. Her steely eyes looked at the fading scare, her fingers ran over the skin of her forehead. Feeling the tightened skin, Deamra told her that it might go away one day. But seeing it now, Magdalen knew it was there to stay. She had never been one to be obsessed with her looks, but she still liked to feel pretty. The vain part of herself told her that it somehow took away from her value. Magdalen shook her head smoothing out the loose strings of honey blonde hair, tucking them behind her ear.

Why did Lady Dis want to see her? She had seemed nice enough. It was her who had defend Magdalen against Thorin and Fili accusations. Had Thorin or Fili changed her mind about Magdalen. Did she want to scold her for her actions. Magdalen had punched her son, surely being a mother she wanted to protect her son. She knew little about the princess of Erebor, she was only mentioned in passing in the book. Worry built in her mind as she began to dress.

Clothes in Middle Earth were strange, and she hated it. Magdalen wanted nothing more than to then to put on her shirt and leggings. Her heart nearly shattered when Deamra told her that they had to throw away her clothes. Magdalen understood she had seen the state of them, but she had loved that shirt.

The clothes here were complicated, and Magdalen often needed Deamra's assistance to figure them out. Magdalen let out a frustrated breath after she got into the first layer of clothing before she pulled on the pure blue dress Deamra had lent her, it had fit better than the first dress Deamra had leaned her.

The dress had been from when Deamra was younger. The baby blue fabric fit nicely around her lean frame, though it was to tight for her wide hips. Deamra was shorter than Magdalen, that was clear as the hem of the dress stopped above her ankles. But Magdalen couldn't meet Lady Dis naked so it would have to do. Magdalen ran her hands over the dress, gathering her breath she moved to the door.

Outside Kili was leaned against the wall, in his hands, he played with a small knife. Flipping it repeatedly in his hand. Magdalen crossed her arms over her chest, feeling comfortable by the guard's gaze. Kili smiled at her pushing himself from the wall.

"Ready to go Miss Magdalen?" He question holding his arm out to Magdalen. She looked at it a minute before hooking her hand around his arm.

Kili gave a salute to the guards as they ventured down the hall. "I will bring her back in a while until then, don't tell uncle or my brother where she is," Kili called over his shoulder as they turned the corner toward the first set of stairs.

Magdalen laughed "I thought you were a prince and weren't scared of them?"

"I'm not, I just rather not listen to a lecture from those two." Magdalen hummed.

Magdalen was surprised when Kili patiently waited on her as she climbed the steps, lending a hand when her legs began to shake with pain. He never let her side.

"I'm sorry I'm taking so long, my legs are very sore… Prince Kili" She hope the prince wouldn't grow tired of waiting on her. Magdalen added on as any afterthought. He was a prince, she probably shouldn't treat him like a friend. Prince Fili's words echoing in her head "I am a prince and you should treat me as such."

Kili shook his head holding her elbow as they reached the last of the steps. "It's fine Miss Magdalen, I know it takes time to recover. We are in no rush." He reassured her.

"And there is no need to call me prince, I prefer Kili." He laughed at her formal titles. It was odd seeing a women who had taken on the fire of his uncle and brother to seem so submissive. He had liked how headstrong she seemed the other day, hopefully that girl would come back soon.

"Fine Kili, then you call me Maggie." She commented as they turned to the bridge.

Kili tilted his head at the name "Maggie," He exclaimed squeezing her hand with his arm, beginning to lead her across the bridge.

Magdalen froze pulling his arm back. Kili looked back at the pale face starting at the light below them. Kili squeezed her arm making her look at him. "It will be okay, Miss Maggie. I'm right beside you."

Magdalen swallowed, holding onto Kili as he lead them across the bridge. The familiar blue curtains and carved statues came into sight as they reached the very top of the steps. Magdalen stopped looking over the balcony in the chasm below, she hadn't had time to take in the wonder of Erebor when she was on the run. Now looking at it, she saw the amazing structures below, the bellowing lights as dwarves moved about.

Kili nudged her with his elbow, her eyes tearing away from the city below to the dark haired prince.

"You ready, Miss Maggie." He raised one his eyebrows, amusement sparkling in his eyes. He held out a hand to her. Magdalen looked at Kili, and then at the entrance of the Royal wing.

She smiled, nodding placing her hand in his. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magdalen's eyes wander over the door she had slipped into a week ago, her brain screamed for her to run. To find a way out, find a way home. That seemed impossible at the moment. Magdalen sighed watching as they passed different doors, and stone work. Exploring deeper into the royal wing.

"How many people live here?" Magdalen wondered losing count of the doors they passed.

"It's only the four of us, but there are many different rooms up here. There's a library, a kitchen, hot springs. Other dwarf nobles live in the halls a few levels below us."

Magdalen eyes widened. Kili laughed at her expression, "I had that same look when I came to Erebor. It was odd to have so much space, back in Ered Luin Fili and I shared a bed most of our lives."

Magdalen grinned imagining a grown Kili and Fili trying to share a bed now. "Did you ever get used to it, I imagine you can do whatever your heart desires here."

She saw his joyful face pause for a second, a thought passing through him before he shrugged. "Sometimes I feel like I never get a moment alone here." He muttered to himself.

Before she could get a word out Kili moved on, dropping Magdalen's hand stepping to open a door. Magdalen reached out stopping him from turning the handle, Kili's his smile fell.

"What's the matter Miss Maggie?"

Magdalen shook her head, her gazing falling to the ground. She began pulling on her necklace.

"Come along Amad doesn't bite." He opened the door pushing her inside, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Only on occasion." Magdalen's eyes shot open glaring at Kili as he pushed her further into the room.

The room looked to be a living area and was similar to the one she had stumbled into all those nights ago though this one seemed to be far more life in it than the other had.

The room was decorated in light blues and tans colors, contrasting the emerald green of Erebor walls. A fireplace sat carved into the wall to her right, sat on top of the mantle were small drawings. One of two small children laughing, curled into one another's arms. Another was of a man and woman, the two smiled at one another as if they were the only two people in the world. The rest were a combination of the small family, all were peaceful and loving. Moments of happiness captured by pencil.

Practical furniture decorated the room, an ornate table took up a portion of the room. On it sat a bouquet of various colors of lilacs, pinks, and baby blues shone brightly in the light that flooded from the glass balcony that was fashioned into the stone wall. Stacks of assorted foods piled on plates adorned the table, just looking at the savory substance made Magdalen's stomach growl.

"This is beautiful, Kili." Magdalen marveled.

"Thank you; I decorated it myself." A disembodied voice said.

Stepping out of one of the doorways appeared Lady Dis. Dressed in a sapphire gown, her long black hair braided down her back, the wisps of her bread carefully trimmed. Her face was warm and glowing as a smile graced across her full lips. While she didn't wear the jewels as she had before, Dis still exuded elegance as she walked forward consuming her son in a hug.

Magdalen notice Kili was tall by dwarven standards, he was in fact a couple inches taller than Magdalen. The Kathan family was never known for their height,her grandfather had always told her that. Magdalen was in fact very short for her age, as was Susan. Dis reached up planting a kiss on his red cheeks.

"Amad," Kili groaned wiping his cheek with his leather arm softly laughed at his embarrassment.

Kili cleared his throat returning to Magdalen's side."Amad, may I introduce my friend Miss Maggie."

Magdalen was taken back by his statement, they had spoken for the first time only a few minutes ago. Before that, he had only known her as the girl that punched his brother. Still, the sentiment warmed her heart. To know there were people she could call friend eased some of her anxieties. Kili noticed her stare and smile, clasping his hand over her shoulder. Pushing Magdalen toward his mother.

Lady Dis bowed her head, "As you know I am Dis, Kili and Fili's mother and princess of Erebor."

Lady Dis paused as if waiting for Magdalen to do something. Magdalen, trying to think of what to do, awkwardly held her hand out to the Lady Dis. The woman raised her eyebrows looking down her nose at the hand, her eyes trailing back up to the owner.

"Most people bow before they speak to me." Lady Dis spoke eyeing Magdalen.

Magdalen's mouth formed an O shape, before she dropped into a clumsy half curtsy half bow. She bowed her head to hide her embarrassment, "I am sorry Princess Dis"

Dis let out a soft laugh-grabbing Magdalen's chin lifting her head to meet Dis's eyes, which were sparkling with amusement. Taking Magdalen's hand into her own.

"There is no need for that; I am not offended," A smile grew across her face. Kili and Dis shared the same charming smile Magdalen noted.

"I find it quite refreshing, my dear," Dis said patted the top of her hand.

"Come I have had breakfast made for us and I do not intend on wasting it." Her hand enveloped around Magdalen's wrist. She dragged the girl over to one of the blue velvet seats that furbished the table.

Kili followed the women, taking the seat next to Magdalen, listening to his mother chatted the poor girl up. His mother was quite the talker, it was where he had gotten it from. Knowing her she wouldn't stop until her lungs ran out of air. He grinned at his mother's antics filling his plate up with as much food at it could hold, sitting back to listen to his Amad.

Magdalen's stomach growled, it panged with an emptied feeling. She had realized just how hunger she had been until her eyes looked at the inviting food in front of her. Magdalen restrained herself from digging into the mountain of food and consuming it all. Lady Dis had been talking to her so intently Magdalen didn't want to be rude and look like she wasn't listening to her. Magdalen had a habit of looking none to interested when she met new people, she tried to be as friendly as she could. But as Emma had once put it she had "resting bitch face". She found the term demeaning and sexist, but it was true. She could come off a little cold sometimes, and it seemed Lady Dis and Kili were the only people on her side right now. Magdalen didn't want to put her off. So she picked at some strawberries, listening intently to Lady Dis.

Dis filled her own plate picking at the warm muffin she had pick. Dis's eyes found the girls face, she had healed nicely in the week since her recovery. The girl bandages were now gone, left it in its place a thin scar that ran from her hairline to her eyebrow. Her skin had a fresh color to it, but she still noted how thin the girl was. Dis stopped midsentence after setting eyes Magdalen's pitiful plate

"You must eat more than that my dear, here try some of these." Dis took Magdalen's plate quickly filling it with morning pastries, slices of bacon, and eggs.

Magdalen's eyebrows shot up, in her mind, she thanked the woman for speaking up. _I am starving_.

"Amad you are going to feed her till she pops," Kili joked with his mother which earned him a glare. Dis dragged her eyes back to Magdalen she handed the girl her plate back.

"She is far too skinny, nothing more than a twig," Rearing her head toward her son she continued.

"I'm just trying to make sure she is coming back in full health." Dis nodded to herself before taking another sip of her tea.

Kili shook his head before digging into his full plate. It seemed that Dwarves were unending pits, at least Kili was. Silence fell over the table; Magdalen poked at her food.

Dis seemed to notice Magdalen's discomfort, "Is something wrong my dear, is the food not to your liking I can have something else prepared." A worried look fell over Dis's face; guilt washed over Magdalen.

"No, no everything is lovely Lady Dis... it's just." Magdalen's word faltered for a moment not wanting to upset her host. Dis's eyebrow knitted together, her blue eyes straight at Magdalen with worry.

"Not to be rude Lady Dis, but why did you ask me here," Magdalen said meagerly not meeting the women's intense blue eyes.

Magdalen continued "I mean I did punch your son…"

Kili, who had been watching the exchange snickered behind his mug.

"Yes trust me we will never forget that," Kili commented setting his mug on the table, earning a glare from his mother.

Dis broke her icy stare from her smug son to the young lady who looked keenly at her plate. Dis studied the human for a moment. Magdalen reminded her, in more ways than one, of her late husband. Nili had the same bite to him as Magdalen did. Nili was known for his fierce soul, on more than one occasion he had let Thorin know when he was wrong, a feat not many dwarves could do and live to tell about it. Nili loved his children, and wanted more. He had always talked about a daughter a what she would be like. When he died in battle she lost a piece of herself, and any hope of a daughter. There were dwarrowdams that remarried after they lost their husbands, but Nili had left a hole in her heart that could no be replaced by another.

The moment Magdalen had opened her mouth in the day in the royal chamber, Dis knew she had to take the girl in, no matter how wild her story was. The girl shared the same fire in her eyes as Nili had.

Dis beamed at Magdalen; she imagined that if they had been blessed with a daughter, she would've been like Magdalen.

"You remind me of someone I once knew," She paused.

"Someone I miss very dearly," Dis muttered looking back at Kili.

"You are far from home, lost in a world that is not your own. Yet in the face of my brother and son's arrogance, you kept your head high. That is something to honor my dear." Dis said proudly.

Magdalen blinked surprised by the Lady's answer; her cheeks burned dropping Dis's gaze.

"Thank you Lady Dis, that means a lot to me," Magdalen spoke gently feeling the warmth in her chest grow.

Dis took Magdalen's hand in her own, "I want you to feel safe Magdalen. No harm will come to you here; I promise you that."

Dis swore carefully patting the back of Magdalen's hand. Magdalen felt her tears swell in her eyes, and a heavy feeling weigh in her chest.

"With a handsome dwarf like me around I'm sure no one will cross your path." Kili bragged beaming at Magdalen.

Dis rolled her eyes laughing at her son's folly. A peaceful stream of conversation grew as the tension faded, Magdalen quickly became comfortable around the two. She felt the weight slide off her chest and for the first time in a week she felt at peace. Deamra, Dis, and Kili, she had people in her corner. She wasn't so alone, after all.

Magdalen thanked Dis for her generosity. Kili held a hand to his chest in false hurt, "I was the one who saved your life, sure I get some credit."

Magdalen rolled her eyes punching Kili's arm.

"Ow! No wonder Fili had such a big bruise." Kili squeaked holding his arm.

Dis, not pleased with her son's antics, batted his hand away. Telling him to shush and eat his food. Kili happily obliged.

Satisfied that Kili had quieted Dis turned her attention back to Magdalene."Tell me about your life before you came to Erebor."

Magdalen bit into a piece of bacon, thinking about how to explain the world she had left behind.

"Well, I was in my senior year of college and worked for the most. My life hasn't been too exciting until I ended up in a place I thought was fiction." Magdalen replied a pang of longing ran through her mind.

"What is college?" Kili question his face riddled with confusion.

Magdalen broke her spiraling train of thought, her hand running over the soft fabric of her dress grounding her in reality.

"It's a place where you study things," Magdalen explained picking at the blueberry muffin Dis had stacked on her full plate.

"So you were a scholar?" Dis interjected this time.

Magdalen nodded, gently smiling at the woman "Kinda of I studied Classical Literature."

"And what is that?" Kili once again asked Magdalen laughed at the stream of questions. She knew her world was vastly different from theirs, though she didn't realize she would have to explain exactly how different they were. Magdalen thought for a moment before she spoke.

"I studied literature that was significant to my world," She stated simply.

Magdalen had always had a love for reading, it actually started with her grandfather who had also been a lover of reading. Susan always saw her interest in reading boring, and rather go out exploring than listen to another one of their grandfather's tale. Susan laughed out loud when Maggie told her, her chosen field of study. Susan always the practical one thought it was a silly dream, and Magdalen would never make a career out of it. And perhaps she was right, but Magdalen could deny her love for reading. She couldn't live the rest of her life in a cubical pressing numbers as her life passed her by.

Dis clasped her hand as her crystal blue eyes lite up. "You must visit our library; it's filled with thousands of books from all over Middle-Earth."

"Ori would love the company!" Kili added. _Ori_ , Magdalen knew the name. He was one of the dwarves who went on the quest for Erebor.

"There are so many things you have to see, my dear. Kili will have to take you on a tour of Erebor. I'm sure you will appreciate the beauty of our home" Dis disseminated.

"We have nothing like Erebor at home; I would love to see more."

Magdalen felt the words rush out of her mouth, not able to control her rushed sentenced. "But I can't just sit around all day, I don't want to be a burden to ya. I mean you are royalty, I'm sure you have other things to do than sit around with me all day. I want to work for my stay. I know King Thorin and Prince Fili don't trust me but I need to do something, even if it's cleaning."

Dis blinked taken back by Magdalen's sudden outburst. Clearing her throat, she grinned at the blushing girl.

"You are not a burden, my dear. And what I've done for you is nothing, like I said before you are far from home and you need allies. I will stand up for anyone who stands their ground in diversity." Her soft hand gently covering Magdalen's.

"And never feel like a burden to me, my sons brought you here in your time of need. It is mine, and their, duty to protect you. That is my honor."

"Someone with as much wit and beauty as you, Lady Maggie, could never be a burden to me," Kili suggested sending Magdalen a mischievous grin, followed by a flirtatious wink. Dis rolled her eyes ignoring her son's quip at the girl; she knew it was only in jest.

"As for work, if you truly wish to work I'm sure I can find something that suit you, and will keep you occupied. But you certainly will not be cleaning you are my guest, not a slave." Dis said with all the sternness of a mother.

Magdalen grinned opening her mouth to respond to Dis's kindness. "Th-"

The door of Dis's apartment flew open, and a blonde haired dwarf appeared from the hallway. _Prince Fili._ Magdalen's eyes narrowed. She hadn't seen him since that morning when he accused her of being a thief. Her fist clenched at the memory.

Prince Fili no longer dawned the serious face that mirrored his uncle. This was the face of a happy, but tired, young man. His eyes weren't filled with fire as they were the last time she saw them, but warmth and love as he arms circled his mother.

"Amad" Fili exclaimed in the foreign language, not noticing his mother's visitor. He placed a soft kiss oh his mother's black hair, touching his forehead to his mother's for a moment.

"My menthiv, what are you doing I thought you would be in meetings all day with Thorin." Dis smiled at her son.

"I am, but I thought I'd come by to have breakfast with my Amad before I locked myself away all day with uncle." Fili grinned.

He may have been a royal asshole, but there was no denying he was a handsome one. Magdalen felt a small uncomfortable flutter in her stomach. She turned to find Kili staring down at his empty plate before looking up at Magdalen. She bite her lip to keep her from laughing in Kili's poor face. Kili looked as if he were going to be sick.

"Kil-" Fili began to greet his brother.

His eyes locked on her, "Amad what is she doing here."

Magdalen felt the temperature drop in the room. Poison dripped from his voice making Magdalen freeze in her place, not moving her eyes from Kili.

"Fili!" Dis yelled furiously, Magdalen and Kili flinch at her tone.

Dis stood, marching herself over to Fili. She stood a good few inches smaller than him, her face pinched as she looked up at him.

"I have had enough of you and your uncle, she is my guest, and you will treat her as such." Dis pointed her finger into her son's chest. Fili stepped back as Dis, gently, pushed him back.

"I raised you better than this. Kulhu ma sakhizu ya izzûghizu, ma mahtadadizu ya 'agulhas." She sputtered quickly in the odd language.

Magdalen leaned into Kili, who watched the two with wide eyes.

"What did she say?" Magdalen whispered.

Kili swallowed his last bit of food, "What you don't see with your eyes, don't invent with your mouth. It's an old saying in Khuzdul."

Kili trailed off saying the last word. His eyes widened, looking around nerves as if he had just let something slip. Magdalen was about to ask what Khuzdul was, but Kili's eyes were now set on his family. And didn't look like he was going to answer her question.

"Now you can join us, and be civil toward my guest. Or you can join your uncle early." She spun her raven hair flicking in her son's direction, before taking her seat. Dis brought her tea to her lips, Fili stared at her wildly.

"The door is right there, the choice is yours, inùdoy." Dis once again began to eat.

"Yes, Amad," Fili said sheepishly, glaring at his brother who quietly laughed beside Magdalen.

Fili eyes dragged from Kili to Magdalen. The dark eyes didn't hold as much angry as they had last time, but they still held a small fire. Magdalen shifted uncomfortably in her seat, his eyes didn't stray from her. Until he finally lowered himself into the sit next to his mother.

A thick silence settled between the four of them as they continued on with their breakfast. Kili's eyes darting to the door as if he were planning his escape. Magdalen only hoped he would take her with him. Dis would glance up from her plate to look over the three. Fili openly glared at Magdalen and Kili when Dis wasn't looking.

"So you were telling us about your life before all of this. What about your family, your parents?" Kili questioned breaking the silence.

"Surely they will be missing you?" Kili continued, sadness washed over Magdalen.

Did they miss her? Did they even realize she was gone? She hadn't thought about what everyone thought of her sudden and Felicity were probably out looking for her. Felicity would be a mess blaming herself for leaving Magdalen that night. Her heart tightened at the thought. Magdalen couldn't bring herself to think about Susan and what she would think of Magdalen's disappearance. They had lost so much over the years, and now Magdalen was just another one of the lost things.

"Kili," Dis hissed seeing the wave of sadness that passed over the girls face.

Magdalen sniffled running her hand over her cheek, brushing away the tear she didn't know she had shed.

"It's fine Dis," Magdalen saw Fili's eyebrows shoot up at how causal she said Dis's name, she ignored him.

"I just hadn't thought about them; I'm sure they miss me very much," Magdalen said pathetically.

"My grandfather raised me and my older sister, Susan. Our parents died when we were very young; I don't remember much about them."

Guilt washed over Kili's face upon seeing the sadness on Magdalen's face. "My grandfather raised us. He died when I was seventeen"

"I am so sorry, he must have been a great man to have raised such a wonderful young lady," Dis said gently.

"Who can pack a punch," Kili added on, Fili rolled his eyes though his hand unconsciously raising to the side of his face.

"He was a great man, thank you." Magdalen nodded in thanks, wishing to move away from the topic of her family. It was all too sad to think about.

Kili looked curiously at her "How old are you? I know men age differently than us," Kili questioned.

"It's rude in my world to ask a woman her age." She brought her drink to her lips; Dis glared at Kili for his rudeness.

He raised his hand to his neck rubbing it in embarrassment. "I apologize, age is a thing to honor in dwarven culture."

Magdalen shook her head giggling "It's fine I understand, I am twenty-one."

Kili stared at her with like she had grown a third head.

Magdalen snorted "Why, how old are you?"

"I am eighty-three, and Fili is eighty-sixed." Magdalen gasped taken back by their old age.

"You guys are ancient; you guys could be my grandfathers." Dis laughed, even Fili cracked a small smile hidden by his mug.

"If they are ancient, then I must be a relic. I am one hundred and sixty-five."

"Oh, I am sorry Dis, I didn't mean anything by it." Dis patted her hand. "It is fine my dear, I know men age differently than us."

"We're old? You are just a babe. Amad we will have to hire someone to watch after her when we are not around." Kili teased Magdalen rolled her eyes.

"You said your grandfather died when you were seventeen. Who took over as your guardian?" Fili inquired, his serious tone taking over Kili's joking one.

Magdalen shifted, narrowing her eyes at Fili "My sister was twenty-three at the time. So I lived with her in an apartment while she went to school and I finished up high school. When I finished high school I moved out and lived on my own. "

"You lived on your own?" It was Kili who gasped in surprise.

Magdalen shrugged "Not completely on my own. When I went to college, I lived in a small dorm with another girl, and then I moved into an apartment with two of my friends."

"You had no family who let you into their home?" Fili questioned.

"I had no other family; I was completely fine on my own." Magdalen snapped.

Dis's heart broke for the girl, even when she lost even thing she still had Thorin and Nili. She couldn't have imagined having anyone in a time of need.

"What my son means to say," Dis interrupted her son before he could make a fool out of himself further," it is unusual in our culture for women to be left alone at such a young age. Only one-third of our people are women, so we are a treasure and heavily protected by our families."

"Not to be left to defend themselves," Fili grumbled into his mug.

Magdalen fists tightened."Don't act like you know my family."

"They obviously didn't care for your reputation; they let you live on your own."

Magdalen's chair scrapped across the smooth stone floor, the sound echoing in the chamber. Fili followed her action standing across the table from her.

"It is expectable to live on your own in my world, it's a sign you are mature," Magdalen growled leaning on the table.

"You are a babe; I doubt you can take care of yourself." Fili voiced.

"Says the one who got punched by me," Magdalen said smugly pressing her palms into the table.

Fili's face grew dark, his mouth snared at her. He leaned across the round wood table pointing his finger in her direction.

"You are insufferable, brat. You need to learn some resp-"

Magdalen saw red.

"Shut your mouth, or you're going to get another bruise." She stood tall her eyes never breaking from staring the contest she had unwittingly entered.

Fili gasped "How da-"

"That is enough!" Dis barked slamming her fist into the table, making the food on top shake. Taking her napkin off her lap, flicking it onto the table.

Fili and Magdalen broke their heated gaze looking at the older woman. They looked like angry toddlers who had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. Magdalen's gaze dropped to the floor, kicking at nothing with her oversized boots. Fili glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Dis huffed smoothing out her dress, gaining her composure.

"Kili, why don't you take Miss Magdalen to the library." Dis insisted to her younger son who watched the screaming match with delight.

Kili stood by Magdalen's side, helping her from her chair. He offered his arm to the girl.

Magdalen's anger melted away, smiling as she took the young princes arm standing up.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, Dis."

"Anytime, if there is ever anything you need, please feel free to come to me." Dis stood squeezing the girl's hand.

Watching as her son lead the girl out of the chamber. Her smile faded only to be replaced with a scowl; she turned to her oldest son smacking his arm.

Fili yelped holding his arm where his mother had just smacked him. "Amad!"

"Listen here, Fili, you will treat that girl with the respect she deserves, you understand me? I've had enough of you and your uncles stubbornness. That girl has lost everything and is scared, you brought her into our protection and you will treat her as an honored guest. Is that understood." Dis said with the sternness only a mother had.

Fili nodded.

"You will be king one day. There will be others who will challenge more than that girl. If you want to be a good king, you will have to learn to have leveled head."

Fili looked at his mother wearily, "I would never act like that with one of our people, Amad"

Dis glanced at Fili. "You will have people of every race to deal with, inùdoy. There will be men, elves... Dwarves who will oppose you. A good king would listen to them, despite their race. You need to practice that, and I would start with that girl. She will be here a while, whether you like it or not."

Dis pressed her hand into Fili's, her other hand reaching out to touch his cheek.

"I love you, my son."

"I love you too, Amad."

She leaned forward kissing his cheek, watching as he left. She waited a few minutes making sure no other unexpected visitors pooped up.

"Hirina," She called to her maid.

Hirina appeared from one of the doors. "Yes, Lady Dis."

"I need to do a few things this morning, make sure no one disturbs us. We will be busy."

The maid bowed her head, moving out of the apartment to notify the guards that Lady was not to be disturbed.

She sighed slumping back into her chair. Her son indeed had a lot to learn before he became a king. She just hoped he and the girl wouldn't kill each other before he got a chance to be crowned.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"I've never seen Fili look so mad," Kili's laugh echoed outside his mother's chamber.

"Oh Mahal, his face" Kili wheezed.

Magdalen rolled her eyes letting go of Kili's arm swiftly. It wasn't her intention to get Fili so riled up. But how dare he assume that her family abandoned her? Magdalen was twenty-one and had been on her own for quite some time. She knew how to handle herself. Her grandfather was a wonderful person and had taught her and Susan how to take care of themselves. He wanted to raise strong women, who didn't need a man to protect them. She wasn't about to let some hot-shot prince scold her like a child in trouble. It wasn't her fault Fili brought out the absolute worst in her.

The burly looking guards set at the end of the hall looked behind at the young prince, who was bent in half his hands resting on his knees. Magdalen flashed them a small grin pushing Kili's shoulder. Kili let out a breath, wiping away a stray tear. His smug looked remained as he stood at his full height, straightening his blue tunic. He waved his hand as if to tell Magdalen to follow him, he began down the long hall of the royal wing and away from Fili.

Magdalen stood in front of Dis's apartment, her feet unmoving. She wanted to run back to her small healing room, and find a way in her bed. She felt somewhat embarrassed after their interaction. Magdalen had lost her temper when people talked down to her before. And she always felt the guilt afterward. Magdalen hated the waved of shame that washed over her. Dis had been so hospitable to her, and in return, she had a screaming match with her son. Magdalen didn't feel guilty for putting Fili in his place, no she had dealt with judgemental people like him before. There had been more than enough condescending jerks encounters than Magdalen cared too think about.

"I knew there was a reason; I liked you so much." Kili teased, leaning against the wall watching as Magdalen stood unmoving from her stop.

"Kili, can we please not talk about your brother right now," Magdalen mumbled moving to Kili's side.

Kili grinned at her before giving a wink; he turned his head setting out on a mission he had set in his head.

"Come on; there's something I want to show you," Kili said mysterious, turning the corner of the royal balcony down the steps.

Magdalen picked up her hefty skirt rushing to catch up with the prince. The guards eyed her as she skipped down the steps after Kili.

Her eyes wandered over halls as they passed through them. Kili seemed not to mind the things around him. Magdalen, however, took her time analyzing the elaborate structures that made up the Erebor. Her fingers ran over the carved runes in the stone, her eyes fixated on the lights that hung from the walls of the mountains and the glowing from the bustling market below. It was just as grand as her grandfather described it to be.

Kili chuckled checking on Magdalen over his shoulder. He turned to wait for the girl to break from her dreamy gaze. Magdalen met his amused gaze, his hands resting on his hips. He raised his eyebrows.

"That's how I was when we first reclaimed the mountain, after the battle," He thought aloud. He joined Magdalen side looking over the railing watching as dwarves moved about their day.

"When we first arrived, I didn't have much time, but when the battle was over, I finally stood in the halls of my grandfather. The halls I had been told all my life about. For weeks I didn't want to leave, I wanted to treasure my home as it had never been before."

"I don't blame you; we don't have anything nearly as beautiful as this where I'm from." Magdalen smiled at the unusual sight of the mountain the words of her grandfather echoing in her head.

"You know my grandfather would read us the story of your adventure, every night before we slept. He told us so many stories about Erebor; it's so surreal to be standing here. He would die if he saw this."

Kili stared at the girl "I'm sorry I thought your grandfather passed already?"

Magdalen broke her gaze beside her Kili's nose scrunched and his lips tilted to the right. Magdalen let out a breathy laugh " It's an expression in my world, it means he would be impressed."

Kili hummed trying to grasp her words, before letting his shoulder shrug in defeat. "Come along, Miss Maggie. The library calls our names."

They had made it out of the noble living quarters into the more common areas of Erebor. The halls disappeared into long open strips of walk aways connecting different regions of the mountain. They emerged into the open part of the mountain. Above them, Magdalen could see the interweaving bridges and stairs. Her eyes wandered to the top finding one of the bridges. In her mind, she replayed the night she had almost fall. _That would have hurt_ ; she winced at the thought.

Angular building jetted from the sides of the stone; archways greeted them as they walked through crowded corridors. Windows looked down at them from the structures above. Shop windows displayed fresh pastries, fine jewelry, and scents of fresh beard, and pastries filled the air as they passed by a few shop windows though it was covered by the protruding smell of wet rock that settled in the lower part of Erebor.

As the pair traveled deeper into the heart of Erebor, Magdalen encountered more and more dwarves. At first, many didn't take heed of the girl on the arm of their prince. Many simple bowed and greeted Kili with a 'good morning' or 'how are you.' Though as the more people they passed, the more people seemed to notice her. Some watched her as if she were Godzilla come to destroy their city.

The dwarves were not like Magdalen had imagined them when she was younger. She had always imagined short, fat, ugly men covered in tattoos with beards that touched the floor. Iron axes, and delicate instruments on their person. When in reality, well this reality anyways, dwarves came in various shapes and sizes. There were even dwarven women who that inhabited the streets, who were almost as tall as Magdalen. While some of the dwarven men were tiny and only came to her shoulder, some were lean, with sorrow faces. Some were bulks and looked like they were carved from stone. Some of the women's hair and beards adorn with beautiful jewels that sparkled under the lights from above. Some wore simple clothing as they herded families through the thick sea of dwarves.

The children didn't seem bothered by her presences as their parents had been. The bearded kids called to Kili, showing off toothy grins as the prince waved at them. Children were the same no matter what world you were in, it seemed. Dwarves dodged out of the way of their prince, a group of dwarven woman watched Magdalen with icy glares leaning into one another whispering and pointing at her. A few laughed at the sight of her. Magdalen glared at them, which made them abruptly stop their gossiping looking anywhere but the pair.

An elder dwarf, with bright white hair like Balin's and a long beard that reached past his round belly, narrowed his eyes at her. She heard the words "Men," hissed at her as they came to the end of the shops.

"Why are people staring, Kili?" Magdalen gritted through a tightened jaw. She wasn't use to such attention.

Kili glanced around them, winking at a few bearded women. Who turned red as beets, snapping their heads away from the prince.

"Miss Maggie you are with the prince of Erebor, people are going to stare."

Magdalen grunted, "You are full of yourself, prince."

Kili smiled at her endearingly as they made their way out of the crowded street. "I only speak the truth, Miss Maggie."

"Stop calling me that," Magdalen objected turning the corner to a hall.

Kili pulled back looking at Magdalen confused. "You told me to call you Maggie."

"Yes just Maggie, not Miss Maggie. That makes me sound like I'm a kindergarten teacher."

"You say strange things… Maggie. "

Magdalen smiled in satisfaction. Silence fell between the two friends, the crowds deluged. Kili turned down a quiet hallway no dwarves, no guards, just the two of them. The entrance reflected the healer's foyer and the other halls of the noble quarters. The hall was lined with a deep blue carpet, trimmed with gold lining. A small metal chandelier lit the corridor. At the end of the hall a door took up the whole wall, it's dark wood was adorn with runes. Stone carving sat at either side of the wall.

Magdalen's arm slipped from Kili's grasp. He pushed past her his hand pressing into the wood. The wood groaned as they slowly swung open to reveal the library. The room was filled with thousands of books; its shelves circled the room. The room was divided up into three levels, and all could be seen from the ocean green floor. The three levels connected were by staircases. In the middle of the room was a massive statue of a king, his hand was stretched out toward the wall near them. A thick circlet sat on top of his long hair; Magdalen noticed it looked a bit like Thorin. Kili floated into the room, leaving to Magdalen catch up behind him.

"This is my great-grandfather, King Thror. He was a great warrior and lover books. He had this built when he was king. He believes we needed to preserve the tales of our people and the history of Middle Earth." Kili stated aloud staring at the man.

"Sounds like a smart man,"

Kili nodded "That he was, and he was a good king. His people loved him."

Magdalen hummed her gaze drifting to the books surrounding them. She inhaled the smell of old books filled her lung. It was a familiar smell; if she closed her eyes, she almost felt like she was back in the Red Rabbit.

"I'm going to look for Ori, try not to punch anyone while I'm gone," Kili called over his shoulder.

Magdalen let out a fake laugh watching as Kili headed down one of the rows leaving her to her own devices. Magdalen let her head fall back looking up at the high ceiling. The feeling of craziness had not worn on her yet. She still expected that at any moment she would wake up, rolling her head on her right shoulder she looked at the rear shelf. A small wall separated the floor surrounding the statute and the bottom row of shelves. She looked around finding no one in sight. The soft padding of her oversized boots echoed in the space as Magdalen slipped around the small wall, that only came to her hip.

With her outstretched hand, the pads of her fingertips brushed along the leather-bound spines. The thought of the thousands of stories that were in the pages on these books made her heart leap with giddy. Magdalen bites her lip checking over her shoulder, her finger landing on a worn green dyed book cover. Carefully she pulled the thin book out; the edges were stretched and torn. A faded golden leaf sat in the middle of the cover, strange markings were written along the bottom. Magdalen opened the book flicking through the crispy yellowed pages. Though she could not understand the different writings, she was studying the inked drawing that decorated the pages. She smiled at the delicate illustrations of a rabbit playing the harp, and small children dancing around it. It must have been a children's book.

"Oh!"

The clattering of books echoing in the room caught her attention, making herself jump. She snapped the book and held it behind her back. To her far left, emerging from one of the rows, was a brassy-haired dwarf. His cart seemed to have tipped; books slide on the floor around her. Magdalen quickly came to his side; she began stacking them in her arms. The dwarf stared at her, his mouth opened and slightly lopsided. His bowl cut hair framed his long face, like most dwarves he had braids in his hair. His warm skin was blanketed with a blush highlighting the freckles on his cheeks. Magdalen met his gaze; he quickly dropped it standing up and hastily pulling the cart up on to its wheel.

"H-hello," the dwarf stuttered.

Magdalen held out a few of the books to the dwarf. He blinked looking at Magdalen dumbfound. She grinned at the bashful dwarf; she shook it in the air. He muttered a 'thank you' taking the books from her hand.

"There you are Ori; I've been looking everywhere for you" Kili voiced called.

Kili stood looking at the scene before him. He grinned laying his hands on his hips. "I've been gone for a few minutes, and you already got the girl tripping over you." He snickered.

Ori's face became beet red, his dark eyes meeting with Magdalen's for only a second.

"Oh hello Kili, n-no she was helping me. I was the one tripping." Ori admitted, still red-faced.

Magdalen stood up laying the rest of the books onto the cart with care. The book she had picked up still in her hand. Kili came over and swung his arm around Magdalen's shoulder, shaking her slightly.

"Ori I want to introduce you to my friend, Miss Magdalen Kathan. She is a bookworm-"

"Hey!" Magdalen shoved her hand on Kili. This did not deter him as he continued.

"- like you, she wanted to see our grand library."

Magdalen glared at the dwarf shrugging him off. Magdalen stepped forward, her hand twitched. She had learned that dwarves didn't seem to understand the greeting of a handshake, so she awkwardly dips bowing at the dwarf. Kili snickered at the sight; Magdalen kicked his leg. Ori didn't seem to mind, taking her hand pressing it to his forward as Balin had when she first met him.

"Hello Miss Magdalen Kathan, I am Ori son of Jori," Ori spoke quietly letting her hand fall back to her side.

"Please just call me Maggie, Ori."

The dwarf grew a goofy grin across his face. His eyes wandered to the book in her grip; Magdalen quickly handed it back to the dwarf. She grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking through it." Ori took the book reading the cover.

"It's alright; this is quite a good book you've found here. It's the story of Hod the Hare." His eyes lite up as he told her the story of the musical gift hare and how he saved dwarven children from the evil nymph, Myla.

"If you like that, there are more like this one upstairs," Ori told her not able to meet her gaze.

Magdalen nodded following Ori as he continued to become more animated about the books he thought she would enjoy. Kili shuffled along behind them, not caring what his friend had to say.

"We have thousands of books here. We have anything you could want to know in Middle Earth." Ori said proudly.

"What language was the Hob the Hare, written in I don't recognize it." Magdalen tilted her head walking in sync with Ori.

"It is written in Khuduzl; it's the language of our people. But we have many books written in Common as well."

They arrived on the third level to a small area set between two large rows of books. It overlooked the rest of the library, the statue of King Thror sat in the very center. From here she could make out the patterns of the floor below. Marking the cold stone floor were the figures of soldiers around the King as if they were protecting him. Magdalen stood at the railing taking in the marvelous library around her. Behind her, the small area was filled with three tables piles of books, inkwells, and papers cover the top of the table. It must have been Ori's work area, similar carts that Ori had been pushing around filled the space.

"Do many people in Middle Earth know Khuduzl?" Magdalen inquired looking over the pile of books.

Ori rubbed his hands together as he moved around the room. Stacking books onto trays. He grinned showing off his lopsided smile. He was adorable; Magdalen felt the overwhelming feeling to protect him like a stray kitten. Felicity's had rubbed off on her it let out a soft laugh at herself.

Ori shook his head turning back to face Magdalen. "No, no one outside of the dwarven race is allowed to know Khuduzl. It is sacred to us."

"That's fascinating," Magdalen whispered holding up a dull purple leather book flipping through the pages. A crude drawing of plants painted each page.

"As much as I love talking about books, I have princely duties to do today I'm afraid. Can I leave Maggie with you, Ori?"

"I'm not a child, Kili, I don't need a babysitter. I told you that earlier." Magdalen glared at the dark-haired prince from the book in her hand.

Kili smirked, giving Magdalen a pointed look. "My dearest Magdalen, I'm just trying to make sure you don't end up in front of my uncle again. I don't want to have to visit you in the dungeons."

Magdalen opened her mouth to retort to Kili's comment when Ori spoke up.

"I think that would be lovely, Miss Magdalen. That is if it's okay with you, of course. I have lots of books I could show you."

Ori stood at one of the carts looking over to the human women. There weren't many dwarves that came to the library; King Thorin visited once or twice a week. He usually spoke and listened to Ori, about he discovers or his latest drawings of Erebor. And that was nice. But others who did visit the royal library, only spoke to him trying to find a specific document or book and then left him to his own devices. Growing up other dwarves thought he was odd, Ori spent most of his days drawing or with his nose in his books. Kili and Fili played with him from time to time, but his books were always there for him. So now as Chief Royal Scrib he spent most of his days sorting and looking through these books. They were only companions. He welcomed the girl's company; she seems to be excited by the books just like he was.

Magdalen grinned, "Of course I would love to. But I don't want just to sit around, I'm going to help you."

Ori felt a hand clasp around his shoulder, Kili spoke "I wouldn't argue with her, Ori. She seems always to get her way."

Magdalen held her middle finger up to Kili as he waved the two bookworms goodbye, leaving them to their books. True to her word, Magdalen did not just sit around. Ori explained to her how he sorted the different papers and the various sections of the library.

"Why are you visiting Erebor, if I may ask?" Ori spoke up looking up from his book stake.

Magdalen flipped through the books she had been given. The words of Thorin echoing through her head. She could not tell him, or anyone, of where she came from. Magdalen, in her spare time she had, had come up with an airtight story that had seemed to work on Deamra.

"Prince Kili and Fili found me on the side of the road, beaten and bruised. I can't remember much before that, only bits a piece of my life. King Thorin has been kind enough to let me stay in Erebor until I can find my way home." Those words stilled ached. It reminded her of the nights she stayed up thinking of home, longing to be where she belonged.

Ori didn't seem taken with the idea that his king would let a stranger stay in his halls, but if he was suspicious he didn't press any further. Magdalen didn't imagine he would, Ori had been one of the more friendly dwarves she had met in Erebor. He was patient with her as he showed her around the library as Kili had been. And he kept her engaged in conversations like Deamra. The pair discussed their favorite books as they sorted through yellow binder pages. Ori found the stories of Moby Dick, and The Old Man and the Sea fascinating as Magdalen explained the meanings behind the pieces of literature that she could 'remember.'

Magdalen sat on at the table above the library; Ori had gone off trying to find a book that he thought would entertain her. Adding to the stack of books he had already accumulated for dwarf was excited to have someone who was just as passionate about books as he was. Her eyes wandered to the ceiling studying the diamonds that shined like those stars. In her head, she imagined what Susan would think of the Lonely Mountain. Magdalen almost laughed at the idea of her elder sisters face. Susan was always the more sensible one; she would probably refuse to believe that this was nothing more than a dream. Though being there sitting in a chair looking down on the grand library, Magdalen sighed; there was in Erebor there was no denying it. She was going to have to come to terms with that, for the next few months she was going to have to keep up the facade of a lost girl in the world. For now, she would have to try and fit into the world that was not her own.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone for the wonderful comments!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Magdalen decided that she would lock herself away in the library if she could. Hours passed as Ori and Magdalen discussed the books held within the walls of the library. Ori showed Magdalen his personal journals and drawing he had collected over the years. The pictures were amazingly detailed and almost lifelike.

"What is this one?" She held up the yellowed paper looking at the scene draw onto the paper. A dwarf, dawning beautiful furs and clothes, held out a small stone to a crowd of people. Two men each taller than the latter flanked him on either side. Ori took the paper, studying his own drawing.

"That," his finger hovered over the dwarf, "is Thorin after we reclaimed Erebor." He smiled at the distant memory.

"And that is King Bard and Thranduil." He pointed to the men on either side of Thorin. Magdalen's eyebrows knitted. "What are they doing?"

"Elves and dwarves have been at odds for a long time, but none more than Thranduil King of Mirkwood, and Thorin. Thranduil turned his back on us when Smaug took our home. After the Battle of the Five Armies was fought and the dead were buried, the elves of Mirkwood and the dwarves of Erebor came together. Thorin and Thranduil put aside their difference and forged peace between the two people. After his coronation, Thorin, Bard, and Thranduil stood in front of their people in unity and destroyed what had driven them apart for so long, the Arkenstone."

Thorin had destroyed the Arkenstone. In the book the Arkenstone, the treasure of Erebor was the whole purpose of their quest. So how could Thorin have destroyed it? Her grandfather had always complained that Tolkien had made the dwarves out to be greedy treasure hoarders. As a child Magdalen hated Thorin, she had always thought him to be the bad guy of the book. She believed it was his fault that Fili and Kili had died, because of his own greed. Her grandfather thought otherwise of the King of the Lonely Mountian; he always told Magdalen that 'the longing for the things we lose, can drive us from the path that is set before us.' She could almost laugh at how true his words were now. Her grandfather was always saddened by the death of the Line of Durin.

"Why did he destroy it? Wasn't that the whole point of your quest?" Ori blinked, taken back by Magdalen's question.

"W-well we had lost our home, Thorin his kingdom. Thorin's grandfather suffered from gold sickness and believed the Arkenstone to be a divine sign of his rule. When we reclaimed our home the sickness began to spread in him; he lost sight of our quest. The battle began and the orc, Azog the defilers, were at our door. Our hobbit stole the Arkenstone to save Thorin from himself. It was when Thorin watched Fili almost died; Thorin snapped out of it. After the battle was won Thorin promised Bard and Thranduil that he would destroy it, and put their difference behind them."

Magdalen stared down at the drawing. How could the story she knew so well, be so different. And how could her grandfather be so right about Thorin? Magdalen saw a swell of pride in Ori's mirky eyes, his fingers tracing over the page.

"Tell me more about your journey."

"Well, Thorin-" Magdalen held up her hand quieting the shy dwarf quickly.

"I've had enough of the line of Durin today, tell me about your journey Ori." Ori was flushed but began to a stuttery tale about his time in the wilds, not wanting to disappoint the woman who was willingly eager to listen to his story.

Time passed quickly in the library. Lunch had come and gone; the pair sat quietly sharing Ori's sandwich, sharing small anecdotes from their childhoods. Magdalen found herself enjoying the work Ori had put her to. She scrolled down the isles putting away and retrieving books, keeping notes of the titles in a small journal Ori had given her.

It had reminded her of the work she had done at Red Rabbit. Though Ori was a vastly different boss than Miss Jean, while Miss Jean was brash and a hard woman, who told you when things needed to be done. Ori was soft and only suggested jobs to her, never forcing her to do anything that would strain her injuries. Magdalen found the young dwarf endearing and kind. He was unlike the other dwarves she had come across in her time in Erebor; he was indeed not anything like Fili and Thorin, which she appreciated.

Magdalen fell in love with the library, part of her never wanted to leave. This place felt familiar and safe. She spent most of her life around books, her grandfather loved books and filled their tiny farmhouse to the brim with them. Books of every genre and subject could be found in their home. She had lived a thousand lives and read about hundreds of adventures. After that she got a job at the Red Rabbit, she spent most of her time in school sorting books and keeping a record of them. This work wasn't anything new to her.

Magdalen hummed a song as she went about her business, her right arm filled with books. She pressed the spines of books into the top of the shelf. The spines of the books were uneven next to each other and were made up of different colors. The ladder beneath her moved slightly as she stretched her hand out sliding the book into its place. She heard the shuffling behind her but ignored it assuming it was Ori with new books for her to sort through. She felt the ladder jiggle under her. Magdalen clutched to the wooden side, her eyes looking down at the ground. Deamra's red face smiled up at her, her arms resting on her hips like a scolding mother.

"You get out of the healer's wing for one day, and I find you climbing ladders?" Deamra laughed, concern filled her green eyes, watching as Magdalen made her way down.

Magdalen felt her foot touch the ground; she turned to face Deamra. "I'm not a china doll; I'm not going to break."

"Magdalen you've still got stitches, I'm just worried. I am your healer, it's my job." Deamra shook her head at the girl's stubbornness. Sometimes she forgot Magdalen wasn't a dwarf; she certainly acted like one.

"And you're a great one, I mean look at me. Good as new." Magdalen spun, Deamra sighed at her friend.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Come on. I'm sure you're hungry you've spent all day in here." Deamra gave Magdalen a pointed look following her as Magdalen gathered the remaining books onto the small cart Ori had provided for her.

"How did you know I was here?" Magdalen questioned brushing the dust that had gathered on her skirt.

"A little bird told me you were here; I figured you might want to eat something other than some breakfast." Deamra smiled stepping to push the cart of books beside Magdalen.

Magdalen wanted to laugh at Deamra; she reminded her so much of Felicity that it hurt her heart. Deamra was kind, caring, and a bit of a mother hen like Felicity. Deamra could have been doing a number of other things. Instead, she chose to help a crazy girl from another world. Magdalen watched Deamra out of the corner of her eye; she felt grateful for her. Deamra had been nothing but a good friend and a loyal companion since she woke up all those days ago.

"Does this 'little bird' happened to be a dark-haired prince?" Magdalen wondered sarcastically. Deamra hummed but ignored the question continuing with her own conversation.

"I also heard that you had quite the exciting morning." Deamra poked at Magdalen, _so she had talked to Kili._

"Let me guess the same 'little bird' tweeted that in your ear as well?" Deamra shrugged her eyes watching the books they pasted with faux interest.

"Maybe... He is quite the gossip you know."

She raised her eyebrow nodding at Deamra."So I've figured."

"Are you going to tell me how this morning went? To be invited to eat with the royal family is a tremendous honor." Deamra nudged at Magdalen, wanting her to spill the tea on all things royal gossip. Magdalen sniggered at her friend. Was every dwarf such a gossip?

"And here I thought Kili was the gossip." Magdalen nudged Deamra back.

Deamra pouted her lip at Magdalen, who rolled her eyes and continued to laugh at Deamra. "Well, I had breakfast with Dis and Kili. It was nothing special. Dis was very kind, and Kili was, well Kili. And it was nice until Fili showed up."

"What did you do?" Deamra stopped the cart abruptly, staring at Magdalen wearily. Magdalen's mouth gape, her hand held to her chest.

"Why do you assume I started something, he was the one making jabs at me the whole time."

It was Deamra's turn to laugh, "Though I've only known you a short time, I have learned you are about as stubborn as any dwarf I've ever met."

Pushing the cart over the last hill, they had arrived at the space Ori had set up. Magdalen took the cart pushing to rest at the bay of one of the clear tables near the railing overlooking the library. Magdalen winked at Deamra taking the trolley from her hands.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." She called over her shoulder, pushing the cart along the side of one of the tables.

Deamra glowered at the human girl beside her. "You shouldn't." She murmured.

Magdalen began gathering the books stacked on the table on to the cart; she gave Deamra a knowing look.

"He is a jerk, you know."

"But he is the crown prince." Deamra protested, her hands knotted over one another. She was happy to be Magdalen's friend, but she wasn't sure the anxiety Magdalen gave her was worth it.

"Doesn't make him any less of a jerk," Magdalen grunted heaving the books atop one another, making sure they stayed in their new position. She did not look up to meet the dwarf girl's gaze.

Deamra's traced over a few books; she spoke aloud watching her friend's reaction as she said.

"He is very handsome, you know."

Magdalen's spine straightened at the statement. The book in her hands snapped shut; she turned to lean against one of the tables. Magdalen wagged the book in her hand at Deamra."Once again him being handsome doesn't make him any less of a jerk."

A bright smile grew across Deamra's thick lips; she leaned onto the table opposite of the one Magdalen occupied.

"So you do think he is handsome."

Magdalen pushed herself off the table, and let out a laugh.

"You are impossible." Deamra, still smiling, shrugging at her statement.

Silence fell between the friends, Magdalen's mind wondered to Fili. She turned back to the books. Magdalen scoffed at the idea, even if Fili was handsome it didn't excuse his behavior. Jack was handsome, and he had been a jerk. It took Magdalen a while to see pasted his facade, but she eventually learned her lesson. Magdalen wasn't going to let prince, king, or anyone treat her like that again. She didn't deserve that; she knew that now.

Magdalen would never voice it, but it had hurt hearing what Fili and Thorin thought of her. Tolkien had never written about how cynical the eldest prince was; it would have been nice to know that information. While she had never really cared for Thorin in the books, she had grown to like the story of the two princes so devoted to their family that they were willing to sacrifice everything for it, even if their uncle was a jerk. When Susan and Magdalen were younger, they would play as the two brothers fighting monsters, protecting their home and grandfather from the awful Smaug, which was played by Griffin, their very fat and very lazy basset hound. Susan always played Fili, while Magdalen played the part of the younger brother. They adored the brothers because they saw so much of themselves in them. Susan and Magdalen promised to be there to end as the brothers had been. Guess there are some promises you can't keep.

A loud yelp broke her from her thoughts; she turned to see Ori staring at Deamra. Ori, the poor dear, blushed profusely rambling a soft greeting to the dwarf woman. He bowed, his books slipping from his grasp onto the floor. Magdalen watched in pure delight when Deamra and Ori reached for the books at the same time, effective knocking their heads together. Good thing dwarves had thick skulls. Both muttered a soft apology to one another. Deamra stood up straight handing Ori his books back. Ori, in turn, took Deamra's hand pressing it into his forehead. Deamra's face was as red as a fire hydrant; Magdalen bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

"I'm sorry for intruding, Master Dwarf, but I've come to collect Magdalen for dinner." Ori looked at Deamra like she had just recited Shakespeare to him.

Ori turned his head away quickly when Deamra met his gaze. "Oh of c-course!" Ori blushed standing awkwardly between the girls.

He bowed his head in Magdalen's direction. "Thank you for your help today Miss Magdalen."

Magdalen flashed the shy dwarf a smile, bowing her head toward him.

"Would you mind if I come and help you tomorrow, Ori?"

Ori blushed "Of course, Miss Magdalen. I always welcome help."

"Then I will see you then." Magdalen waved wildly, Deamra dragging her by the arm down the ramp.

Magdalen turned to Deamra once they were out of earshot. "Do you always get that red when a dwarf looks at you like that."

Deamra furrowed her eyebrows moving past Magdalen. "I don't know what you mean." She turned her nose up and kept walking. "Master Ori is a well-respected dwarf, Maggie. He didn't look at me any different than he looked at you."

Magdalen rolled her eyes, dropping her shoulders. She ran to keep up with Deamra. "I've spent the whole day with him, and not once did he look at me like I was a five-course meal."

Deamra made an odd face, her cheeks still burning bright. "I'm checking your head when we get back. I am most certainly not a meal." Deamra huffed. Magdalen's laughter echoed through the library as they reached the doors.

Ori stood at the top observing the strange human and her friend leave. He gave a small wave to them watching until the pair left through the doors. His heart lurched when the dwarf woman looked up at him one last time. He couldn't control himself as a smile grew across his lips.

* * *

Deamra had done a better job of keeping Magdalen from the prying eyes of other dwarves than Kili, who paraded around like a peacock, had. Deamra was keenly aware of Magdalen's cagey behavior around her kin. So they slipped by the narrow halls and abandoned corridors unseen by the public. Magdalen enjoyed the quiet walk listening to the cacophony of voices echoing in the mountain. They made their way back to the healer's wing.

Magdalen hadn't realized how tired she was until she reached her small bed. She laid her back into the mattress, while it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world it gave her back some relief. Magdalen sighed closing her eyes for a moment, letting the dazing feeling of rest wash over her body. Magdalen could hear Deamra shuffle around her room, but she paid her no mind. Until the warming scent of baked goods hit her, Magdalen peeled any eye open to see Deamra picking through a large basket. She sat up, her stomach growling at the smell.

Deamra turned to hand her a plate. Magdalen hungrily picked at the bread, breathing a satisfied breath out when the warm of the fresh bread ran past her chest.

"Mra where did you get this? It's delicious." Magdalen asked through a mouthful of bread.

"Mra?" Deamra titled her head testing the strange name.

Magdalen nodding bitting into another large chunk of bread."Yeah, I thought it would be a good nickname for you."

Deamra nodded smiling as she sat next to Magdalen with her plate."I like it."

"My mother is a baker; she runs a bakery in the marketplace. She made you a basket, to welcome you to Erebor." She pointed to the basket; Magdalen could now see it was filled to the brim with assorted breads and baked goods.

"That was kind of her, tell her thank you for me." Deamra nodded digging into her plate. Magdalen sat there, staring down her bread.

"Your mother is a baker; I've never really pictured dwarves baking before." Magdalen laughed at the image of Dwalin baking in her mind.

Deamra shook her head, "Dwarves are a strong people, made from stone. We do a great many things, and we do them proudly."

"Pride seems to be a recurring theme among dwarves," Magdalen observed.

"Yes, it is. We are a very proud race, and sometimes that leads us astray." Deamra noted sadly; she dropped her plate into her lap.

"Do you know why I became a healer?" Deamra asked suddenly. Magdalen shook her head.

"My father was a healer in Erebor before Smaug came. He was a great dwarf and was well respected among the people of Erebor. My mother and father got married and had my elder brother. Da would follow the armies into battle and heal anyone who could be saved. When Smaug came, and my family left the mountain my father was so disheartened; his kin had lived in the mountain for generations. It was hard for him to leave. In Ered Luin, he helped the race of men with healing and took work where he could. After I was born my da and I were inseparable. He took me everywhere with him." Her eyes began to water.

"He was my first teacher; I learned everything about healing from him. He would help anyone in need, even those who could not pay him. I remember once on our way home; he saw a man on the streets bleeding and took him back to the shop stitched him up and sent him on his way. The men never even said thank you, but Da helped him with a smile on his face anyway."

Her breathing became rigged. "There was an orc raid in the middle of the night, he kissed my mother, brother, and I and left. I begged him not to leave me, but he told me it was his duty to help others, and duty always comes first." Tears freely rolled down her plump cheeks; Magdalen wrapped her arms around Deamra.

"I never saw him again, but I couldn't let him go. So I became a healer, for him." Deamra brushed away her tears facing Magdalen as she released her from her hug.

"Magdalen, you are my duty and friend. Please don't let your opinion of one dwarf warp your perception of my kin. There are wonderful dwarves, like my father." Deamra laid her hand on top of Magdalen's free one.

Magdalen nodded in defeat. She felt shame rush through her; the weight was heavy on her shoulders. She was being childish, though Thorin and Fili had been awful to her that did not mean she did not have allies in the mountain. Magdalen had taken for granted Deamra and Dis's hospitality. Ori and Kili's friendship.

Before Magdalen could apologize, there was a soft knock at her door. Magdalen felt her muscles tense; no one had visited her this time of night. Deamra stood handing Magdalen her plate, before moving to the door.

"Oh hello, Mr. Balin." Magdalen turned to see the friendly face of Balin. Deamra stood aside bowing to the man, as she let the elder dwarf enter the room. Magdalen stood from her bed, straightening out her mess dress. Balin stepped into the room observing the small space with a judgemental eye. Magdalen shift slightly uncomfortable by his sudden presence, it couldn't be anything good.

"Ms. Deamra, Ms. Magdalen." The gentle dwarf bowed.

Magdalen tilted her head, worry filled her mind. Balin seemed like a nice enough dwarf, but she still felt cautious with the dwarves."Balin, what can I do for you?" She got right to the question.

Balin smiled at her bluntness; her brazen attitude hadn't seemed to fade since she arrived in Erebor. "Yes, you have been requested. I'm here to escort you."

Magdalen eyed the man before tearing away to look at Deamra with a pleading look. Deamra placed a hand on Magdalen's shoulder giving in a small squeeze.

"Go on, Maggie. I will see you tomorrow." Magdalen sighed feeling Deamra's grip slip away; she stepped toward Balin taking his extended arm. Magdalen looked back at Deamra as Balin guided them down the hallway

"What is up with you dwarves, galavanting me all across Erebor and not telling me where we are going?" Magdalen inquired breaking the small silence between the two. Balin eyed her out of the corner of his view, a gentle smile hidden under his large downward pointed nose.

"We just like to keep you on your toes, lass." Balin quipped winking at Magdalen. She was taken back by this; she didn't imagine him to have a sense of humor. Though she knew he wasn't like his grumpy brother.

"Yes, I got that from Dwalin after he took me through this maze the other day."

Balin's lip tugged into a lopsided grin. "Forgive my brother, dear. He is old and set in his ways. He means no harm." Balin said defending his brother.

Magdalen bowed her head, Deamra's world echoing in her mind. So she left it at that, following Balin as he led her down an unfamiliar hall. Two guards sat stationed at the door they had arrived at, Balin nodded to them letting go of Magdalen's arm opening the door. Magdalen eyed the two guards who stood like statues their eyes unmoving from the wall across from them.

Balin cleared his throat, leaned out from the door tipping his head telling Magdalen to follow him. She looked back at the guards before slipping through the door.

Through the door was an apartment. The space was smaller than Fili and Dis's, but still had the same grander to it. While there was no balcony, there was the same chandelier above them made out of gems akin to starlights. The distinct architecture of Erebor decorated the room, stone faces of dwarves carved into the pillars watching over the place. Magdalen stepped into the room, her hand brushing over the cold stone of the walls pressing into the smooth rock of blue that was veined into the walls. She looked back Balin who smiled at her hands clamped around his thick belt.

Magdalen wondered her eyes were taking in the room around her. It was laid out like the Lady of Erebor's had been. There was a small dining space was to her right, a stone hearth in front of her surrounded by comfortable chairs. A bookcase covered the far walled, filled with dull colored books. Magdalen turned to the smiling dwarf.

"What is this place?"

"It's your room; I've been preparing it for you all day. Do you like it?"A familiar feminine voice came from one of the doors on the other side of the room. Magdalen's head snapped looking over at the Lady of Erebor.

"It's mine?" Magdalen looked at Dis in awe. Dis grinned, showing off her bright smile.

"Of course, I couldn't keep my guest in the healer's wing for your stay." Dis laughed.

Before Magdalen could open her mouth, the woman continued on her speech, stepping from the doorway toward Magdalen and Balin."Tomorrow Mrs. Jarium will be by to tailor some clothes for you. We'll get you into some clothes that fit."

Magdalen's eyes widen looking back at a very amused Balin, who gave her a wink before stepping toward the princess.

"Lady Dis," Balin bowed his head to Dis catching her eye as he looked back at a shocked Magdalen.

Dis's thick eyebrows knitted together, her hands clasped over her chest. Her blue eyes widened with panic, and she pouted her lip."What's wrong. Oh, you hate it don't you?"

"No this is lovely, Dis. It- I don't know how to thank you." Magdalen felt her chest tighten. She felt her eyes begin to burn; she quickly tried to calm her breathing.

Dis wrapped her arms around Magdalen pulling her into a tight hug. Dis whispered into her ear. "You are welcome, my dear."

With one last squeeze Dis let her go. Dis began to talk to Balin about Magdalen's schedule and the details of her day, and fittings. Balin listened attentively, nodding as Dis sputtered. Magdalen explored the space around her. She wandered down the hall Dis had come from, two stoned pillars stood guard of the hallway. Blue runes that had shown up in her travels through Erebor decorated the walls. There were two doors down the small hall. Opening the closet one she a bedroom, it was the size of the room she had been staying in. The frame of the bed was made of the same oak the rest of her furniture was. The ornate designs cover the edges of the wood; four gems were grown into the wood. A blue canopy draped from the ceiling over the top of the bed. Magdalen ran her hand over the blanket, sighing at how soft the fabric felt under her skin. There wasn't much space for anything other than the bed, not that Magdalen was complaining. The bed looked welcoming, and she couldn't wait to break it in.

"I'm glad you like it," Dis said softly behind her. Magdalen traced over the carving of the bedframe, sitting back on the soft cloud.

"What will Thorin think of this." Anxiety settled in her stomach; she didn't fear him in any means. But he was ultimately held her fate in his hands, at any moment he could throw her out to the wolves.

Dis came to sit beside Magdalen, and she gave her a pointed look."As I said this morning, you are my guest, and I will have you treated as such."

"Thorin may be the king, but I am his sister. He won't admit it, but he does listen to me." That did not stop Magdalen from worrying. Magdalen wrapped her hand around her necklace.

Dis stood from the bed, turning to face Magdalen. Straightening her dress Dis fell back into her princess role, her back straightening and her head held high. Dis brushed her hand over Magdalen's face, holding her chin in between her thumb.

"Magdalen, I promise you that you will be safe here. You are under my protection." Dis patted Magdalen cheek, knocking her forehead against Magdalen's.

"You have a long day tomorrow, get some sleep," Dis commanded softly, exhausting the light from the wall. Magdalen watched the door shut behind Dis, listening as the apartment door closed. Magdalen sighed as her back hit the pillows, she didn't fight the sleep that overtook her. Snuggling into the covers, she drifted off into the most peaceful sleep she had gotten in a long time.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day lovelies!**

 **Hope you all have a great day**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"We are going on an adventure today," Kili announced proudly, swinging open Magdalen's apartment door.

Magdalen gave Deamra an amused looked. Deamra rolled eyes, giving a small shrug before continuing to fold away the clothes Dis had commissioned for her. As Dis had said, the tailor had come the next morning, Dis following close by. Magdalen felt like a dress up doll for the princess and the tailor. Dis knew precisely what she needed, and had laid out in detail to the tailor what she thought Magdalen's clothing should look like. Magdalen had managed to convinced Dis that she didn't need five ball gown, but rather simple everyday clothes. Magdalen ended up with a closet full of day dresses, that still seemed a little much in Magdalen's eyes, colorful tunics, and trousers. It wasn't until Magdalen had received the new clothes that she noticed Dis had dressed her in the colors of the line of Durin. Reflecting Dis's own personal wardrobe. But had also included shades of deep green that had matched the gem in her pendant.

Magdalen smiled at the small details Dis's had added to different items of her clothing. Her fingers traced over the intricate embroidery of one her tunics. She noticed the familiar runes that were found around Erebor sewn into the soft navy fabric.

"What does this mean?" Magdalen held out the tunic to Deamra.

Deamra leaned over from her side of the table examining the fabric closer. "It says 'peace and will be with you in your travels' it's not uncommon for mothers to embroider their children's clothing with sayings like that."

Magdalen didn't say anything at first staring at the cloth in her hand. Dis had told Magdalen she would make sure Magdalen was protected but did she really view her as a daughter of sorts? A grin grew across her friend's lips, returning to her work folding clothes.

Magdalen had worried that Deamra would stop coming to see her when she moved into the apartment. She understood that Deamra was an apprentice, and that meant much of her time was taken up in the healer's wings. She was delighted when Deamra appeared at her apartment the next day demanding to why Oin had released her patient without telling her. She spent the rest of that afternoon chirping about Magdalen's wounds.

Deamra would come and see Magdalen as much as she could. Deamra's mother, who was a baker, had sent a basket of sweet blueberry muffin with her daughter, much to Magdalen's delight. Their sweets scents filled her apartment for days, Magdalen thought she might grow to be the size of a beach ball if Deamra's mother kept sending her sweets; not that she minded.

Not being able to leave her room without the guards following her every move. Magdalen had elected to stay in the confinements of her new home. She had grown a little stir crazy when no had come to see her a few days into her stay. One night Deamra had spent the night with Magdalen, she had told Magdalen as they had drunk a little too much sweet ale, that she was Magdalen's friend and wasn't going to let her feel alone. Magdalen felt blessed by the healer's friendship.

Magdalen had settled into her apartment, it had been beautiful. Though it had also left her with a sense of emptiness. She couldn't fight the loneliness that found her in the long sleepless nights. She hadn't seen or heard from Fili since the morning at Dis's. And if Thorin objected to Magdalen's new place, he did not make it known. That was most likely Dis's doing.

Deamra didn't seem to mind the prince too much as she continued to help put away her clothes. Magdalen laid the blue tunic on the back of her chair, meeting Kili's gaze.

"What are you talking about, Kili?"

Kili moved around the dining table planting himself into the chair beside Magdalen. He kicked his feet up onto the table resting his hands on the back of his head.

"Well my dear Maggie, I believe I owe you a proper tour of Erebor."

"Get your feet of my table, "Magdalen smacked at his feet, mumbling about how he was raised in a barn. Kili ignored her moving to Deamra who had returned from Magdalen's room, he leaned over to Deamra talking to her in Khuzdul. Deamra replied.

"Hey that's not fair, you can't talk about me if I don't even know what you're saying." Magdalen protested. Deamra laughed and began to look through the basket of clothes.

Kili turned back to smile at Magdalen, "Oh come now, Maggie. You can't lock yourself away in your room forever, I know you're just itching to see the rest of Erebor." Kili wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Magdalen looked back to Deamra for some help. Deamra shrugged holding the fabrics in her hands.

"Your wounds have healed nicely, I think it will do you some good to move around, outside of the room," Deamra suggested meekly not looking up from the clothes.

Kili clasped his hands together standing up, a grin gracing his face.

"Then it is decided, get ready we are going on an adventure." He said excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deamra waved to the odd pair as they parted ways. Kili had offered Deamra a place in their little adventure, but she had declined sighting that her mother was expecting her to help in the bakery that day. Magdalen waved backed turning back to a smiling Kili. Dawning her new clothes she was ready to take on Erebor. Deamra had been nice enough to have braid Magdalen the sides of her hair out of her face, looking in the mirror she almost looked like a dwarf.

"Shall we my lady?" Kili held out his arm to Magdalen.

Magdalen gave a dramatic bow, pulling at edges of her long blue tunic. "We shall, my prince."

Kili snorted dragging Magdalen along with him as they made their way into the halls. She would never get used to Erebor, or Middle Earth in fact.

After taking a set of winding stairs and narrow hallways, Magdalen found herself at the edge of a bustling market. Kili and Magdalen stood on the last set of stairs looking out at the sea of dwarves. It had been similar to the street near the library but on a much grander scale. The market sat a the base of the mountain Magdalen guessed. When she looked up, Magdalen could see the weaving of the bridges disappear into the mountain above her. Colorful booths lined the crowded street, merchants called out to passers-by trying to lure them into their goods, storefronts glowed brightly as dwarves inside of them moved about.

"Come on, Anueín" Kili called now at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey what does that mean!" Magdalen called after the prince, she quickly joined his side heading into the busy street. Kili threw his hands up in the air, winking as he led them into the sea of dwarves.

Magdalen held Kili's arm tight, she had never been too good with big crowds. That had been one of the reasons Magdalen had chosen her university, with only around 1500 students it was perfect for her. She had grown up on a small farm, far away from the big city.

Kili didn't seem to mind as he paraded her from booth to booth showing her proudly the crafts of the dwarves of Erebor. The merchants seemed thrilled to see their young prince and his guest as they quickly try to sell him various items. One of the merchants had given her a bead necklace for free, an offer for the 'pretty lady' he had said.

The smells of leather filled her lungs as they stepped into a small shop tucked between the sea of tents and shops. Kili began to speak with the stout dwarf in Khuduzl that had appeared from behind the counter. Kili was in a lively conversation with the dwarf as Magdalen looked around the store, picking up the different boots and belts that were on display. Kili and the man let out a laugh, the man clasping his arm on Kili's shaking shoulders.

The bright-faced dwarf turned to Magdalen with open arms. "My dear Prince Kili says you need to require new boots." The man exclaimed.

"I guess I am." She said looking down at her oversized boots. The man clapped his hands together gathering different boots for Magdalen to try on.

"Kili I don't have any money."

Kili weaved his hand at Magdalen "It's fine; I will get it."

"Kili," Magdalen said wearily.

"Think of it as a gift, Anueín." Magdalen sighed it seemed that 'gift giving' was a trait that Kili shared with his mother.

The dwarf had brought her five pairs of boots various shapes, colors, and sizes. After a while of trying the shoes, Magdalen had decided on a pair of camel colored boots that stopped in the middle of her shin. The leather was embroidered with delicate blue and gold flowers around the top of the shoes. The dwarf had taken the boots to the back of his shop shaping the shoe to fit her small feet. Kili said his goodbyes to the jolly shop owner, escorting Magdalen back out into the street.

"Now you look like a true dwarf!" Kili vocalizing his approval, combing over Magdalen's appearance.

"I'm not a dwarf, Kili," Magdalen muttered walking along the prince.

"Your height could have fooled me. Perhaps you're just a tall hobbit, with small feet." Kili light kicked at her new boots.

Magdalen rolled her eyes pushing Kili's shoulder. Kili laughed catching up with Magdalen heading deeper into the market. They spent the afternoon traveling the market speaking to different dwarves, Magdalen found it amusing how the Kili's persona of a silly, carefree young man faded into a serious prince. The dwarves apprehensive to Magdalen, politely acknowledging her before pointedly ignoring her continuing on conversations with Kili.

Kili must have seen Magdalen's disheartening look when he commented. "Don't worry they will warm up to you; eventually, dwarves are a very secretive race. It takes us a while to get used to new things."

Magdalen let out a soft laugh, " I don't think your uncle or brother will ever get us to me." She pointed out.

"Uncle and Fili are stubborn dwarves, he is only trying to protect us…" Kili said defending his uncle "And plus you wounded Fili's ego a bit. He is considered a great warrior, and know it's getting around that a tiny human woman punched the golden prince." Kili winked sounding like he was poking fun at her.

Magdalen opened her mouth to give Kili a piece of her mind when A trope of tiny voices called from behind her.

"Kili!"

Magdalen spun to find two small dwarflings teetering to Kili, whose arms were wide open. They both had hair the color of wheat, soft green eyes, and chubby red cheeks. The first boy, who was a head taller than the toddler ran passed him colliding with Kili's leg, nearly knocking him over. Kili laughed patting the boy's head.

"Hello to you too Bomfur ." The boy squeezed Kili's leg as tight as he could smash his face in the process.

"Kee Kee." The smaller one called his short arms weaving desperately for Kili's attention. Kili grinned picking the smaller dwarfling up, who curled his arms around Kili's neck giving him a hug of sorts.

"And hello to you, Rampur," Kili said affectionately hugging the small dwarfling back, who giggled at the sudden attention. Magdalen smiled affectionately at the child, she had always loved children. She felt a slight tug at her dress, her eyes traveled down to find a dwarfling girl hiding in the fold of Magdalen's short tunic. Her raven hair curled around her rosy face, big emerald green eyes stared up at Magdalen in awe, a thumb locked between her lips. Her arm locked around a worn doll that looked very much like the young lady. Magdalen smiled gently meeting the girl's gaze.

"Hello," She whispered as not to scare the girl. The girl grinned, a blush spread across her tanned skin.

"Hi," The child whispered back barely audible. The child wrapped her free hand around Magdalen's much to her own surprise.

"What are you three doing wandering the market alone, where is your Amad?" Kili asked looking between the two boys.

Bomfur blushed looking down at the ground, giving it a small kick. "I saw you, and she said we could come over and say hi. We are sorry if we disturbed you Kili." The child's voice trembled tugging at Magdalen's heartstring.

"It was no trouble at all, Kili was just showing me around the market." The boy turned to look at Magdalen, a hot blush grew as a bashful smile tugged at his lips. Bomfur started at her, Kili looked between Bomfur and his friend winking at Magdalen. Kili leaned down gaining Bomfur 's attention.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself to the lady."

The boy, followed by his younger brother who wiggled out of Kili's grasp, walked toward Magdalen. He took her hand into his small one's laying his forehead against her hand."I am Bomfur, son of Bofur and Poppy." He said proudly showing of his toothless grin. Magdalen bowed her head at the young man.

Rampur trotted in front of Bomfur, grabbing at the same hand Bomfur posed. He pressed his chubby cheeks against the hand, as if unsure what to do with. So wiggled his face looking up at her with the same bright eyes as the girl who still held onto her hand."I'm Rampur, son of Mama and Papa."

Kili laughed stepping forward swooping the boy into his arms, causing him to break out into a fit of giggles.

"I see you've already met Daisy," Kili winked at the girl who rested at her side, she nudged her head further into Maggie's long tunic. Maggie laughed at the girl's shyness, reminding her of herself at that age.

"It seems I have."

"This is my friend Miss Magdalen," Kili introduced her.

"Where is your beard?" Bomfur asked abruptly.

Kili hissed something in a Khuzdul she did not understand. Magdalen held up her free hand, bending down to level with the child.

"It's okay, I have no beard because I am of man. Women don't often grow beard where I come from."

The boy nodded stepped forward to cup her face. His chubby fingers felt her smooth skin.

"That's okay our Mama doesn't have a beard, and Papa says she's still beautiful." Magdalen grinned into his hand cupping her hand around his wrist.

Rampur tugged at Kili's braid, whispering into his ear. Kili grinned nodding in agreement with the boy, "Rampur says he thinks Miss Magdalen is beautiful too, and I have to agree. I only have the most beautiful people as my friends."

He sat Rampur down, "That's why I am friends with Daisy." Daisy squealed as he threw her into the air, her raggedy doll flying about. The girl giggled clinging to Kili's neck.

"Let me down Kee," the girl squealed.

Kili looked around, a confused look written across his face. "Do you hear something, Maggie?"

Daisy giggled ", Kili I'm right here."

Kili snapped his neck to look above the girl's head. "Boys I think I'm going mad. I keep hearing voices coming from this tiny flower in my arms.

"Kili it's me!" Daisy yelled playfully.

Kili's eyes met Daisy's. "Oh my, the tiny flower has grown into a little dwarfling!" He let out an excited yell, spinning around with the girl in his arms.

Rampur tugged on Magdalen's tunic waving his arms up at her. Magdalen smiled reaching down picking the small dwarfling, who was much more massive than he appeared to be. With as much strength as she could muster she hoisted him to her hip.

"Hello," She greeted the child's bright face. His beautiful green eyes widened when he came face to face with the girl.

"Hello," He whispered tucking his chin into his chest.

He looked up through thick eyelashes, his fingers reaching out to play with the silver chain of her necklace.

"Do you know any stories?" He asked bashfully.

"I know quite a few, actually." The boy snapped his face up, a bright grin grew across his face.

Magdalen nodded, the boy squealed wiggling out of the girl's grasp running over to his siblings. The boy excitedly spoke to Bomfur and Daisy.

"And what is going on here?" A feminine voice called beside Magdalen. Magdalen let out a small squeak when she was met with the sight of a little woman. Magdalen had always been teased for her short stature, but the woman beside her made Magdalen feel like a giant. The woman only came to Magdalen's shoulder. Her curly pale blonde hair sat in a messy ponytail at the nape of her slender neck. Her stomach was small, but round and stuck out from her tiny frame. Her simple clothes stopped at her shin, revealing large hairy feet.

"Mama!" Rampur cried almost tripping over himself to get to the woman. The woman let out a soft laugh, patting the child's head as he wrapped his arms around her hips.

Magdalen couldn't hold her as she said: "You're a hobbit!"

Kili howled with laughter, at the pale face of his friend realizing what she had said. The hobbit looked up at the woman in surprise.

Magdalen felt her face flush, she held up her hands in defense. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out like that, i-it's just I've never seen a hobbit before." Magdalen rambled.

The hobbit woman laughed holding onto the child that held onto her leg. "It's fine, I get that sometimes. I am Poppy by the way." She offered quickly covering Magdalen's embarrassment.

"Poppy, the light of my life!" Kili greeted Poppy scooping her in his arms.

Poppy laughed tapping the prince's thick arms. "Kili you let go of me right now." The Hobbit demanded playfully.

Kili let the woman slip from his grip. Rampur wiggled out from between Kili and Poppy. "Is this a girl people keep talking about?" Poppy raised an eyebrow looking toward Magdalen, who stood awkwardly off to the corner.

"Yes, this is the troublemaker that made quite the first impression." Kili laughed. "Poppy this is Magdalen. Magdalen this is Poppy." Kili introduced.

The hobbit woman bowed her head toward the girl.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, I didn't mean anything by it." Magdalen spewed quickly.

Poppy held up her hand "It is fine, I've had dwarves say far worse." Poppy laughed.

Rampur pulled on Poppy skirt, Poppy looked down at her child. "Ama! Ama! Miss Magdalen said she knows stories, like Mister Ori! I want to hear some of her stories, Papa's are growing tired." Rampur demanded quickly.

Poppy patted gently at her child before looking up at Magdalen. "Now Rampur, we don't demand other people to do things for us, do we?"

Rampur's face fell, "No." He said pitifully.

Magdalen smiled at the sight, "It's okay Rampur. I have lots of stories I would love to tell you." The child's face lite up with excitement, he gave her a toothy grin.

"You promise!" He exclaimed Magdalen nodded.

Rampur left his mother's side wrapping his arms around Magdalen's legs. "It looks like you've made a friend, Maggie." Kili jested.

"It seems I have, are you jealous?"

Kili held his hand over his chest, pretending to be wounded by her words. Poppy laughed holding her small belly in her hand. Kili turned to Poppy "Need any help getting home? I see Bofur has abandoned his pregnant wife, I told you, Poppy, you can always leave him and run away with me." Kili joked.

Poppy tapped his arm rolling at Kili's harmless flirts. "No I'm fine, I've carried those three. I think I can manage this one." She looked down her belly. "Though this one seems to be a warrior like their father."

"You're married to Bofur?" Magdalen asked having overheard the conversation. Bour. Another name she had recognized. She had known for sure that The Hobbit had never mentioned Bofur having been married, especially to a hobbit.

Poppy nodded "Yes, we've been married about six years now. Do you know my husband."

"She's heard all the stories I have to tell about him." Kili swooped in quickly covering Magdalen's ass.

Magdalen shot him a thankful look.

"Well, don't believe a word he has to say, Miss Magdalen," Poppy warned, giving Kili a warning look.

"I never do, Poppy." Magdalen laughed.

"I can't have you turning against me too!" Kili said dramatically, the children behind him giggled.

"I can't help that she's a smart girl." Poppy explained, gathering her children.

"Until I see you again, my dear lady love!" Kili called to Poppy, who rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye, Miss Magdalen! It was nice to meet you," Poppy yelled as her children dragged her away.

"Goodbye Miss Magdalen, Kili!" The children called in a chorus.

"I think they liked me better than you," Magdalen said to Kili, smiling mischievously.

Kili wrapped his arms over one another facing Magdalen. "Are you trying to steal my little friends."

"It wouldn't be the first thing I've been accused of stealing," Magdalen hummed.

Kili laughed taking Magdalen by the arm once again leading their adventure onwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the training area." Kili gestured over the stone balcony toward the room below. Five enormous stone pillars held the ceiling above them and surrounded the circled room. Rows of different weapons lined a wall between two of the dark components. The balcony circled the room, making an observer dock. Three archways dotted the room leading to different areas rooms that Magdalen could not see. In the center of the place was a large dirt ring. A few soldiers were going about their routines in the room, a pair stood off in a different arena slashing at each other with swords. Two dwarves wrestled in the large ring, slamming each other into the hard dirt floor.

"What's that?" Magdalen pointed to a small secluded area that feeds into one of the archways, Kili grinned before racing down the stairs. Magdalen ran after him, calling to him trying to catch up. "Come on, I'll show you!"

"Kili, Jesus you can't run off. I'm not fast." Magdalen said leaning over herself catching her breath.

Kili scrunched his nose "Jesus, who is that?"

Magdalen waved off the question before standing up straight. "What did you want to show me?"

Kili walked passed her grabbing what looked to be a very short composite recurve bow. It was beautifully crafted, the handle seemed to be made of light sandwood with two golden bolts to head the handle off. It was thin and light in his hands. Kili pulled along with it a quiver filled with arrows. In a flash, Kili pulled an arrow drawing the string back in one fluid movement sending the arrow flying into the room attached to the open arena. The arrow whizzed passed Magdalen in a flash, making her yelp in surprise. She turned to see the arrow bury into a target against the far wall of the room.

"That...was... awesome!" Magdalen declared racing over to Kili's side.

Kili beamed with pride. "Thank you, there aren't many dwarves interested in archery. I always enjoy showing my skills off to those who can appreciate them."

Magdalen snatched the bow from his grip, feeling it's weight in her hands.

"Be careful with that, Maggie. Deamra will have my head if you hurt yourself." Kili said worriedly.

Magdalen almost opened her mouth to brag about how she knew how to handle a bow. She had grown up training with a bow. Her grandfather had insisted that his granddaughters at least try their hand at archery. Susan had hated it and gave up when one of the arrows stuck into the side of the hen house. But Magdalen, on the other hand, had always had a passion for the skill. In high school, she had been the captain of her school's archery team and had led the team to the state qualifiers. She decided to keep her skills to herself, hatching a plan in her mind.

"I've always thought archery was awesome. In my world, all the badass ladies in the movies could use a bow." Magdalen continued "I've always wanted to shoot that kind of a bow."

Magdalen spun around smirking at Kili. "I have an idea, why do we have a little wager then?"

Kili looked intrigued taking his bow back, "What kind of wager?"

Magdalen grinned, she knew she had Kili hooked. "Just a small competition between friends. We'll see who has the better aim." She said innocently enough.

Kili at Magdalen skeptically. "That's not fair to you, I'm the best archer in Erebor. " He bragged.

"Sounds like you're afraid to lose, to me." Magdalen hummed swaying back and forth on her heels.

"I am not, I just got want to hurt your fragile feelings." Kili pouted.

Magdalen raised an eyebrow, "My fragile feelings, hmm?"

Kili narrowed his eyes, "And what would be would we be betting?"

"If I win you take me outside of the mountain," Magdalen said simply.

"If I win you have to take over my duties in the stables," Kili answered quickly.

"Fine," Magdalen stuck her hand out to the prince, who quickly took it giving it a quick shake.

"Fine." He repeated.

"We each get three shots, closest to the center wins." Kili strolled over to the open room, setting up a new target for their game. Kili stepped back about seventy meters from the new target. He called over his shoulder preparing his bow "I will go first to show you how it's done."

Magdalen hummed watching Kili take his stance, his form was nearly perfect. He drew the string back to the corner of his mouth, relaxing into his grip focusing on the target in front of him. He let out a breath releasing the arrow, at an alarming speed the arrow struck the target only inches from the target. Kili winked over his shoulder, before repeating his actions once again. And again the arrow dug into the goal directly beside the center. Maybe she should have thought this plan out more, Kili was good. Very good. He released his third and final arrow which landed inches above the center mark. Kili turned to bow at Magdalen handing over his bow.

"Good luck," He whispered walking passed Magdalen to take her place.

She gulped, she inhaled focusing on her breath. Magdalen was prone to anxiety, she had always gotten this way before one of her tournaments. The bow felt different in her hands, slightly heavy. Magdalen placed the arrow in its spot, the tip of the arrow between her top finger and middle finger. She relaxed her shoulders drawing back the string to her the corner of her lips. Her arm became parallel with the arrow. She inhaled once more letting the arrow slip through her fingers. It glided with easy to the target, not as fast as Kili's had been but steadied and controlled. The arrow came to rest directly beside Kili's last destination. Magdalen sped up her movements drawing the arrow back letting it fly through the air coming closer to center target. In one last stand Magdalen pulled her last arrow back allowing it race through the air, she watched in slow motion as the arrow hit the center of the target.

Magdalen tried to control her surprise, turning to Kili with a calmed expression. On the inside, Magdalen was screaming in joy. Kili's face was riddled with shock, before he could muster a response voice behind caught their attention.

"What is going on, nadad?" A voice yelled behind them. There on walking down the stairs was Dwalin and Fili, who looked slightly baffled by the scene before him. Magdalen held the bow behind her back, though she was sure they had already seen it.

"I was showing Maggie around, we were just having a little competition," Kili confessed quickly. Fili was standing between Magdalen and Kili in seconds, Dwalin standing close to Kili giving him a look like a parent who had just caught their kid getting in the cookie jar.

"Maggie?" Fili spat the question, looking between his younger brother and the girl. The girl's skin turned red not meeting his gaze. "A little competition, Kili you gave the girl a weapon. Mahal what were you thinking."

"Gave me a weapon! I wasn't going to hurt him like he said we were just having some fun." Magdalen snapped at the prince.

Fili narrowed his eyes facing the girl full on now. "You seem very familiar with that bow, who knows what you could have done." Magdalen and Fili stared at each other for a long time, neither backing down from their ground.

"Fili, stop she wasn't doing anything wrong. Let it go, nadad" Kili begged his brother, hoping he would leave Magdalen alone.

Fili tore his eyes away from the girl's fiery gaze. "Kili come with me, we have busy that needs to be attended too. Dwalin make sure the girl gets back to her room." Fili did not spare the girl a glance, walking past his brother toward the stairs. Kili sent her apologized gaze, before catching up with his brother. Magdalen stared down the eldest prince as he left the training room. Leaving her alone with Dwalin, who glared at Magdalen before turning to look at the soldiers around the room.

"Nice shot, girl," Dwalin muttered not taking time to look at her. Magdalen was taken back by the grumpy dwarf comment and felt a smile grow on her face. She studied the dwarf beside her, faded tattoo marked his bald head and the sides of his face. His thick eyebrows almost met his beard hair. Apparently, dwarves have never heard of tweezers. She thought amusingly.

"Thank you, Dwalin." She answered softly, not wishing to upset him.

He grunted and continued to ignore her presence. He looked over his shoulder to see the girl was still there, much to his annoyance.

"Don't think everything's peach, just 'cause the prince and princess have taken a shine to ya. I'm still watching you girlie, you hurt anyone, and you won't have just Thorin to fear." He threatened.

Magdalen cleared her throat, trying to shove down the wave of fear that rolled in her stomach. She wasn't going to let this oversized bully get the satisfaction of scaring her. She knew who to hold her own.

"Don't worry about that Dwalin, you'd have to catch me before you could do anything to me." Dwalin spun around to give the girl a piece of his mind, only to find the girl racing up the steps.

"Where do you think you're going girlie!" Dwalin yelled.

"I'm going back to my apartment," She called heading out into the hallway.

"Jarian, Balon follow that girl, and make sure she goes straight to her room!" Dwalin roared the order, the two young soldiers zipped up the steps trailing behind the girl.

Dwalin pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a frustrated grunt, that tiny human girl was going to be the death of him. He looked around to find his soldiers staring at him in awe, that blasted girl had made him look like a fool in front of his soldiers.

"What are you all doing standing around, get back to work."

The soldiers quickly went back to their business, not making eye contact with their furious captain. Dwalin stormed out of the training room. It was rare he met anyone who would stand up to him as the girl had, he most certainly would be keeping an eye on her.

* * *

AN: I promise there will be more Fili/Magdalen to come in the next couple of chapters!

 **Review:**

Daisy: Hi, thank you for all of your wonderful comments. They really make me excited to continue to write this story, knowing someone is enjoying it. About your question in the story in my head in Magdalen's world, there is no movie, only Tolkien's books. What happens in The Hobbit movie really happened in Fili's world. That's why in the last chapter she was confused about why Thorin gave up the Arkenstone. Thank you for your lovely reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

From the day he was born Thorin had been preparing to become King of the Lonely Mountain. The road to reclaiming his homeland was a long and tiring one, filled with sacrifices and loss. His father had disappeared without a trace; he had lost his brother in battle. He spent his exile laboring in the towns of men, taking work where he could. The memories of his home, of his family playing in his head as he forged steel. Thorin dreamed of retaking Erebor, sitting in the throne of his ancestors, his people together and happy once again. The weight of his people rested on his shoulders and his alone. That was until Dis and Nili had Fili, Thorin felt light when he held the tiny babe. He saw the future of his kingdom in his arms, the golden-haired dwarfling cleared his mind and gave him a peace that he had not felt in years. Then came Kili and that same fire rouse once more, his nephews gave him what years of anger and thoughts of revenge could not: Hope. He knew one day Erebor would be theirs once again, Fili and Kili would stand beside him as his rightful heirs.

After Nili's death, Thorin had offered to help his sister raise his heirs and ease the load off his heartbroken sister. Loss was a hard subject for any dwarf, but the loss of a dwarf's mate took many years to recover. His father had never really been the same after his mother's death. A dwarf's love was as fierce as fire. Once in love, their love would never truly fade even if their partner left for the Halls of Mahal. Dis had put on a brave front; she never let her boys see her sad. Thorin saw in quiet moments when she watched the boys sleep the heartbreak and loneliness that haunted her. He saw the pang of longing when she looked at Fili, who had taken after his father in looks, or when Kili said or did something that reminded her of her late husband.

Though she would never voice it, Thorin knew Dis was grateful for his help. Years of preparation as a warrior and a future leader couldn't prepare him for what those two dwarflings had in store. Thorin loved the boys with all of his heart, even though they were the most troublesome dwarflings he had ever come across. He was now certain that the grey strikes in his hair weren't from his age but from his nephews. When the time came and Gandalf the Grey came to him to tell him about the quest for Erebor, it worried him greatly that Fili and Kili would want to join him. He had tried to perturb them from joining his side, though he wanted his nephews to see their home he didn't want to put them in harm's way.

Many nights when he was left alone to his own thoughts and a mug of ale the memory of the gold sickness draining from his body took hold. The scene of Azog holding Fili above him, dangling him over the cavern between them. Azog's threats of breaking the line of Durin one by one. The orc's blade sticking through Fili's shoulder, his blood soaking his armor. In Thorin's eyes, Fili looked like a dwarfling playing his with father's armor. The screams of his nephew's pain echoing in his mind. The future of his kingdom falling lifeless into the short valley below. He had been so clouded by the jewels and the gold under the mountain, that he had lost sight of the things he treasured most. Thorin remembered holding Fili to his chest, tears rolling down his face as he whispered what he thought was his last goodbye to Fili.

"Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal."

 _May we meet again in with the grace of Mahal._

After that Thorin had put aside his prejudices and pride, joining a quick alliance with the Elven King and The men of Laketown. The battle was long and hard fought, many lost good soldiers that day, but with the aid of his cousin, Dain, the battle was won, and Azog was dead for good this time. It was when Kili frantically came and got him when he found that Fili was indeed alive. Tauriel, the captain of the guard for Mirkwood, had rushed to Fili's side and had saved his life. While not conscious Fili was alive, and that was all that mattered to Thorin. If it hadn't been for the she-elf her nephew, his heir, would have died. He would have never forgiven himself if he could not sit on the throne without Fili by his side. He would have traded all of Erebor for Kili and Fili's lives.

Since the battle, Thorin had done everything to ensure Fili and Kili's safety, even if they found it infuriating at times. It was for their own safety. That's what Thorin told himself when they began to rebuild their home and wouldn't let the boys near the hazardous zones. He had made sure that in the first few months in the mountain Kili and Fili were always by his side. In meetings, hearings, and anything in between they were there with him. They hated it, of course, they wanted to see and explore their new home. It wasn't until Dis arrived and knocked some sense into, that they were in fact full grown dwarves and there was nothing Thorin could do to keep them safe at all times. Thorin was proud of the fine young princes they had shown to be in their duties. After his recovery Fili and Kili grew into their leadership role quickly, becoming a well-reserved diplomat between Dale, Mirkwood, and Erebor. Despite Kili's inherent childish nature, that Thorin suspected he would never grow out of. They were the perfect heirs, the perfect nephews. Well, that was until the matter of the girl arose.

 _That blasted girl_. She had caused such a commotion in the small amount of time she had been in his kingdom. Bard had sent word soon after he had received the raven and relayed that there was no word of any missing woman from Dale. He had also sent one of his soldiers to make sure the girl wasn't from one of the families in the valley; she had not been. It was as if she had just appeared from nowhere.

Her tale was astonishing and hard to believe, which he did not. But whether he believed her or not; it didn't negate the fact that she was still in his kingdom. The king part of him would not leave her to the wilds of a place that she was not familiar with. The dwarf part of him wanted her gone, and away from his people, his kin.

Thorin assigned his guards to watch the girl from a distance and observe her behavior. At first, there wasn't much; she had spent the first week of her stay in her room healing and resting as Oin had instructed her too. The guards had reported that Oin's apprentice, Deamra, had taken a liking to the girl and frequently visited her throughout the week. Thorin wasn't surprised by the news; he had talked to the young dwarrowdam often and knew she was a gentle soul. Of course, she had taken the lost girl under her wing; it was in her nature. It did surprise him, however, when a report came to him that his youngest nephew had taken the girl out of her room to his sisters. Thorin broke his favorite pen when he had heard this. He had stormed pasted Fili who had tried to warn him, but he did not listen and went straight to Dis's apartment.

"Where is the girl?" He demanded taking his sister's attention away from her maid.

Dis placed her hands on her hip, scrunching her nose in Thorin's direction. "Kili took her out on a stroll of Erebor; she needed to get out of that closet you have her locked away in."

"A stroll of Erebor!" He yelped."Dis what authority do-"

Dis's spine straightened walking closer to her brother poking a finger in his face, "Choose your next words carefully, nadad." Her voice was dangerously low.

"I will tell you what I told Fili; you will treat that girl with respect. She will be my guest, and I will hear no more arguments about it."

Thorin stood there stunned by his sister's words. Dis began pushing him out of her room "I'm going to prepare her a proper room, and you, King Under the Mountain, will not say one thing about it." With that, she slammed the door in his face giving him no time to argue.

Thorin turned to see Fili standing by the door listening to what his mother had said. Thorin looked at him baffled, Fili shrugged "I tried to warn you."

Dis had not talked to him for a week after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five years had passed and Thorin still didn't forgive himself for letting the gold sickness take hold. And even still it lingered at the edges of his mind sometimes. Thorin hardly went to the treasury anymore, and never alone. He had reserved that job to his most trusted advisor and friend, Balin.

"Thorin perhaps there is a record of it in the library," Balin suggested. During his grandfather's reign, the dwarves of Erebor had crafted a great number of treasures, which were sealed away in the bowels of the mountain. Thorin hadn't looked upon or touched any of the treasure after his coronation, since he had smashed the Arkenstone. But there was one treasure which he desired greatly and had started the search for five years prior without much luck. He began to wonder if it was lost to the mountain forever.

"I can have someone fetch Ori if you would like. I'm sure if there is a record about it, Ori would know. He's read every book in the bloody library." Balin offered sitting opposite of Thorin.

Thorin looked to his oldest friend "No need to call him here; we've been sitting around all day. It will do us some good to stretch our legs."

"Aye, you are getting a bit pudgy my king." Balin laughed standing from his seat.

Thorin came to Balin's side reaching his hand over Balin's shoulder. "You are one to talk, old friend." His hand patted Balin's belly.

The two headed into the passages of Erebor, few passed them on their travel. Some offered bows, and some scurried away from the two dwarves. Thorin always found it amusing, the dwarves had always treated him with respect but in Ered Luin, he was just a king in name nothing else. They treated him as their equal, something he had grown accustomed too. Now he had a kingdom to run, and to them, he was their true king.

"King Thorin, Lord Balin." Greeted Lord Amrus with a deep bow.

Lord Amrus had always been a nosey dwarf. Thorin had known him before he had reached his maturity. Amrus had come to Erebor from the Grey Mountains with his father, as an ambassador between the two kingdoms. He had always kept Amrus at arm's length, never truly trusting him but never truly hating him either.

"Lord Amrus," Balin and Thorin greeted somewhat wearily.

It had been Amrus who had been Thorin's biggest opponent when he announced the quest for Erebor came. He had denounced the exiled king and anyone who entered his company. When Lord Amrus arrived in Erebor after the Battle, he had come to Thorin on his hands and knees begging forgiveness. Thorin had wanted to turn him away, for trying to shame the line of Durin, but Balin had advised him against such actions. Lord Amrus still held power in the Grey Mountains, his eldest brother was the high lord. And Erebor would need the support where they could get it for rebuilding.

"Where are you off to if I may ask, my liege?"

"To the library, my lord," Balin answered for Thorin quickly.

Lord Amrus stroked his long beard, his fat hand roaming over the many jewels that decorated it. Thorin wanted to roll his eyes at how silly he looked with all of those jewels.

"Care if I would join you, I was heading there myself." Amrus question.

"Of course," Thorin gritted through his teeth.

Lord Amrus turned leading the way, Balin and Thorin shared a look following the dwarf.

Thorin, Balin, and Amrus walked into the grand library, the golden statue of his grandfather standing proudly in the center. It saddened Thorin knowing not many people ventured into his library; Thorin had always loved the place. His grandfather, before the sickness, had always taken him and Frerin there when they were younger. Frerin had never been very interested in the books around him; he'd rather practice his fighting skills with Dwalin. But a young Thorin adored anything Thrór did or showed him.

They traveled up the levels of the library, knowing that Ori set his work station at the top. Thorin smiled looking around at the stacks of books, and the piles of parchment scattered along the several tables in the small area. Ori was not a dwarf of brawns, though he and his slingshot had proven his strength on the battlefield. Ori's specialty was with books; he was one of the most intelligent dwarves Thorin had met. After the battle, he had given all of the dwarves in his company titles and position in the mountain, for their sacrifices. He had given Ori the title of Official Scribe to the King, and Scholar of Erebor.

"I will go look for the boy," Balin said before disappearing into the rows of books.

Thorin nodded to Amrus leaving him in the small work area. He began to wander through the aisles of books himself, his eyes tracing over the spines of books sticking out of the stone shelves. He stopped hearing the patter of feet, the aching of wood, and a gentle humming. Thorin slowly walked toward the sounds, passing by the shelves he turned to find the figure of a young woman standing on a ladder. Her coppery blonde hair reflected under the lights above, and was tucked into the collar of a blue tunic; she rose to the ball of boots, her thin arm reached above her slipping in a book into its place. The girl was slender, far too slender for any dwarrowdam he had seen before.

"Miss," Thorin called out. "Have you seen Master Ori-" The word died on his lips when she turned.

The blonde hair belonged to a familiar human. The girl's pale eyes met his, angry boiled in his stomach at the sight. Short blonde locks framed her thin face as she looked down from her perch. The girl seemed unfazed by his gaze, simply blinking at the king before her. She gracefully stepped down from the ladder finding her footing on the floor below her. In all his years he had never met someone with such a lack of regard for his status. Even the men in the town he had searched in had at least acknowledge his title, even if it was to mock him. But the girl before him didn't even take heed of his title, and it wasn't out of mockery. It angered him nevertheless.

"Oh hello, Thorin." She greeted as if they had been friends for ages, pushing the trolley of books past him.

He stood there, stunned for a moment before regaining his senses turning to follow the girl in her wake.

"What are you doing here, girl?" Thorin grunted, Magdalen looked over her shoulder at the dwarf behind her.

"I'm putting books away; what does it look like?" She remarked sassily putting on a puzzled look before turning back to push the cart toward Ori's workplace.

Thorin stomped his feet, seeing Ori and Balin in a lively conversation as the king trailing behind the girl. Lord Amrus stood at the railing, watching the king with interest. Balin looked between Thorin and the girl worriedly. Thorin's eyes snapped to Ori, his finger point toward Magdalen. "What is she doing in here, Ori!" Thorin demanded, causing the young dwarf to jump at the sudden loudness.

"I-I" Ori stuttered curling away from Thorin.

"Thorin," Hissed Balin behind him.

Thorin ignored him marching toward the girl, snatching a book from her hand. The girl yelped trying to grab it from his grip.

The girl stood in front of the dwarven king; fire played in her eyes. It infuriated him when she did not shrink away from his gaze. Her back straightened and she stood tall not backing from his gaze.

"I will repeat myself what are you doing in here girl?" He strained his voice trying to control his anger.

Thorin held the book toward Ori, wrath seized in his eyes. "Have you been teaching her Khuduzl?"

"No!" Ori squawked.

Balin moved to in front of Thorin his hand placed on his chest. Balin whispered something to him unheard by Magdalen or Ori, who shared a glance at each other.

"What is she doing here! How could you let her in here? She could-" Thorin shrugged Balin off starting at Ori with a blizzard of questions.

Before Thorin could finish Magdalen interrupted his rant, placing herself between the King and the shy dwarf.

"It's not his fault, Kili took me here the other day, and I kept coming back. If you are going to be mad at anyone, it should be me. He never let me read anything other than things in common. None of this is his fault." Magdalen held her ground staring up at Thorin, her gaze unmoving.

Thorin looked between the girl and Ori. "Is this true, Ori?" Thorin asked carefully.

"I wouldn't lie!" Magdalen objected still standing in front of Thorin.

Thorin stared down at the girl if he wasn't so enraged he might have been amused. This girl, this human girl, was standing before him with not one inkling of fear in her eyes. He would never say it, but it was slightly impressed by her loyalty to his scribe. She stood in front of him as if he were going to hurt Ori, and she wasn't going to let him. Like a mother protecting her young. Thorin looked back at his friend, who had a small glimmer of admiration for the girl in his eyes. Balin turned away hiding a smile underneath his gloved hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lord Amrus standing against the railing; he stared at the girl like she was a fish out of water.

"Lord Amrus if you will give us a moment," Thorin asked his hand gripping the book so tightly he thought it might snap in half.

Lord Amrus broke from his trance, his eyes never moving from the girl. He muttered something, giving a short bow before disappearing into the library.

"You two sit," Thorin snapped at Magdalen and Ori. Ori found his seat immediately; Magdalen took her time her eyes challenging him as she sat beside Ori.

Thorin leaned over the table at the two, "Ori was everything she said true? Did she keep coming back on her own?" Thorin asked softly; Magdalen was taken back by his tone. It wasn't the same tone he had used with her only moments ago.

Ori looked down at the table, watching Magdalen out of the corner of his eye. "Well, y-yes. But I wanted her to come back. Miss Maggie is quite helpful." Ori admitted his cheeks were glowing.

Thorin leaned back meeting Balin's gaze, taken back that Ori had called her by a nickname. Thorin dragged his eyes back to Ori and the girl. Ori continued. "She hasn't seen or read anything she's not supposed to."

Balin said something in Khuzdul to Thorin, who pinched the bridge of his long nose. His head pounded, he sighed replying harshly to Balin who gave him a look that said 'shut up you old bastard.' Thorin already had Dis anger at him; he didn't need his advisor and friend anger at him too. Thorin let out a frustrated sigh throwing his hands in the air. His sapphire eyes met Magdalen's he leaned across the table once more

"You can help Ori, but I get word that you are sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." He threatened.

Magdalen waved him off "I know I know; you'll send me packing. I've heard the threat before."

Thorin growled point to Ori, "Ori come with us we have matters to discuss. Go back to your business girl."

"I have a name you know!" She called watching as the dwarf king led Ori away from her. Thorin grunted ignoring her rant, Ori gave her a small wave as he disappeared behind the grumpy king. Balin walked passed the girl claiming her hand.

"Don't mind him, my dear. He's doing what he feels is best." He squeezed her hand catching up with Thorin and Ori, leaving Magdalen behind.

Magdalen slumped back in her chair, running her hands through her hair. She pulled at it sightly, letting out a frustrated groan. Standing up and Magdalen began to collect books from the pile Ori had put together for her. Her nostrils flared letting her anger flush through her as she slammed the books one on top of another. She pushed the cart deep into the heart of the library, grumbling to herself about the line of Durin.

Magdalen didn't feel his presence at first. She had been too focused on the mocking of Thorin to focus on much else.

"I get word that you are sticking your nose where it doesn't belong…" Magdalen mocked in a deep voice to echo Thorins. She slipped a book into the lowest shelf; she froze hearing a loud chuckle behind her.

"I wouldn't suggest you let the king hear that." The voice behind her suggested.

Magdalen shot up; she grinned embarrassed that someone had caught her ramblings. She brushed a stray hair from her face. Before her was the dwarf, who had been with Thorin. _Lord Ambrose or something,_ she thought to herself. Magdalen had gathered from her time in Erebor that dwarves didn't age the same as she did, so her sense of age was off by margins usually. Though she guessed he looked to be around Dis's age. He, like many dwarves, looked sturdy like he could knock down a brick house. He wore fine clothes, draped in beautiful fabrics and jewels. The dwarf was among one of the taller one's she met, matching her height; if not slightly taller.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced." The dwarf stepped closer to Magdalen.

His yellow locks were streaked with silver and braided back out of his face. His beard was long tied off at the center of his wide chest and decorated with gold clamps and colorful gems that sparkled under the light. His eyes were like two golden pools, matching the charms in his hair. He looked her up and down, lingering on her face the longest. Magdalen felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

"I am Lord Armus," He stepped forward. His oversized hand consumed hers holding it tightly, pressing his lips against her skin. She felt her skin jump at the sudden contact; no dwarf had done that before. Yes, they had all knocked their thick skulls against her hand, but none had kissed it before. It felt oddly intimate, and unnerving when Lord Armus did it. He looked up from her hand to meet her gaze; he seemed to be caught by something his gaze never faltered. There was a sort of recognition in his eyes. Magdalen cleared her throat, she quickly looked around praying Ori, Balin, or _Hell_ even Thorin would appear around the corner.

"Forgive me, my lady. I was caught up in your beauty…" Magdalen let out a polite laugh, screaming in her mind for the dwarf to let go of her hand immediately. "You remind me of someone, but I can't place it." He tapped the top of her hand.

Magdalen tugged her hand away Amrus. "I just have one of those faces, I guess." She laughed nervously turning back to her books.

Lord Amrus let out a hardy laugh, coming to rest his body against the cart of books beside her. "How did a creature such as you come to be in the care of Erebor?" He questioned.

Magdalen gulped, she felt her hands shake slightly. She felt uncomfortable and wanted to leave. But this was a lord of Erebor. She had already done enough to get on Thorin's wrong side; she didn't need to add insulting one of his lord's to that list. Even if he was a creep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Apologize to her," Kili said walking away from his brother.

Fili froze staring at the spot Kili had just stood."What?" He called after his brother.

"Fili I'm not saying you have to be her friend, or court her," Kili exclaimed to his older brother as they walked.

"Court the girl," Fili snorted "whoever courts that girl will be a brave man."

"Amad wants you to make peace with her. Magdalen is not so bad once you get to know her." Kili tried to defend the girl.

"You can say that she didn't punch you in the face."

Kili sighed, "She only did that because she was scared. Just apologize and make peace; it will make Amad happy."

Fili grumbled storming away from his brother, "She'll be in the library." Kili called with a smug expression on his face.

Fili hated being wrong. He especially hated when his younger brother pointed out that he was in the wrong. Maybe he had been too harsh with Magdalen; she had not harmed to anyone on purpose. She was scared and alone in a strange world. He couldn't fault her for her paranoia; he would have been the same way. Still, something about her got under his skin; she sent his brain into a frenzy. She always had something to say, and it made him crazy. Sure she was fierce, which his brother seemed to admire the most about her, and she was surprising skilled with a bow. Fili had respected that she had beaten his brother in their silly little bet. And she might have been pretty by men's standards. But Magdalen was annoying, and he wanted her gone.

He wandered through the library; He was doing this for his mother's he repeated to himself. Fili fought the urge to retreat; he was a prince why should he be the one apologizing. He heard the distant mutterings of voices following them through rows of books. Fili turned the corner to see a familiar dwarf far too close to Magdalen. He watched Magdalen back up slightly into the stone behind her, putting space between her and Lord Amrus. His stepped forward the sounds of his boots echoed catching Magdalen's attention. Her eyes locked on his.

"Fili!" Magdalen almost cried in relief upon seeing the golden-haired prince. Fili was taken back by Magdalen's happy greeting.

Lord Amrus let go of Magdalen's hand quickly turning to bow to Fili. "My prince."

Fili eyed a nervous looking Magdalen and the lord next to her. "Lord Amrus," Fili greeted giving the slimy man a short bow. His glared at the looked, Amrus was known to be far too comfortable with women. Fili may not have liked Magdalen, but no woman should have to put up with the unwanted attention of any man.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping to speak to Miss Magdalen for a moment," Fili said cooly, keeping his temper under check. Magdalen could have kissed Fili at that moment.

"Of course, I was just meeting the woman that has seemed to capture the attention of all of Erebor." Lord Amrus gave her a smile followed by a wink. He captured her hand knocking it against his forehead instead of kissing as he had last time.

"If you will excuse me Lord Amrus," Magdalen fled to Fili's side. "It was nice to meet you." Magdalen lied, giving the dwarf a small curtsy. Fili noted when she wrapped her hand around Fili's bicep, giving it a tight squeeze.

"And you too, my dear...Prince Fili." Lord Amrus bowed leaving the two alone. Once he was out of sight, Magdalen dropped her grip on his arms, backing away from Fili as far as she could.

"What a creep." Magdalen let out a breath of air.

Fili wasn't sure what a creep was, but he assumed it wasn't a nice term.

"Lord Amrus is known for his affection toward women," Fili grumbled staring at the spot Lord Amrus had disappeared.

"That's one way to put it," Magdalen muttered returning to her books. "What were you doing here anyway?" Magdalen asked.

Fili cleared his throat "Well I was looking for you." He said clearly, making Magdalen freeze. She looked over her shoulder through the strained of her hair at the gold-haired prince.

"For me?" She had a smug expression on her face. Fili noted how the line of her lips stretched into a smile. The apples of her cheeks raised. Her pale grey eyes that drove him crazy glowed in amusement.

Fili nodded let a frustrated groan "Yes you!" He snapped before taking a deep breath calming himself.

"I just meant I've come here, t-to." He sighed trying to find the next words. "It has been brought to my attention that perhaps I've been too harsh with you."

Fili opened his mouth to continue when Magdalen jumped in.

"Is this your shot at an apology." She paused. Magdalen was quiet for a moment before she said: " 'cause it's a really shitty one."

Fili felt a weight hold him down, red filled his eyes. "And why would I need to apologize? You were the one who came into my house and attacked me." Fili yelled.

Magdalen let out a loud gasp stomping her boot on the ground.

"How many times do we have to go over this? I only attacked you because I was scared. You don't see Kili yelling at me, every time I take a breath. You need to let it go."

Fili's gaze narrowed at her, "And you need to stay away from my brother."

"Excuse me? I don't know what you are implying, but get your head out of the gutter dude." Magdalen looked at him like he was a wild animal.

"I'm saying leave Kili alone; he needs to focus on his duties. Not spend his free time galavanting around Erebor with you." Fili spelled it out for her, stepping closer to Magdalen just as she had.

"What your brother does is his choice. He's the one who invited to show me around; I didn't make him do anything." Magdalen pointed him in the chest, pushing away from him spinning to face the books again.

They stared at each other, neither one backing down. It was like the 'incident' Magdalen had tried so hard to block from her mind. Magdalen squinted turning her head away from the prince.

Fili ran his hand over his face. That did not go as he had hoped.

Magdalen couldn't keep up with the anger, between him and Thorin she was growing tired. Her shoulders slumped Magdalen turned back to Fili.

"I get that you don't want me here. But here's a new flash for you. I don't want to be here either." Her eyes dropped focusing on the trolley of books beside her. Her fingers tracing over the books. "I just want to get home.." She added quietly.

"Sounds like we can agree on something then," Fili muttered leaning against the bookcase.

Magdalen's eyes flashed back up to Fili; she narrowed them at him. "But for the foreseeable future, I'm stuck here. So how about I'll stay out of your way, and you stay out of mine. This mountain is big enough for both of us." She gritted through locked teeth.

Fili pushed himself away from the self, maneuvering around her. "So be it; stay out of my way."

"Fine!" Magdalen yelled after him, as Fili disappeared around the corner. In a childish act, Magdalen stuck her tongue out as the prince left. Arrogant son of a- No Dis didn't deserve that; she couldn't help that her son was an arrogant bastard all on his own.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

"Come on it will be fun!" Kili said.

Magdalen could later say with the upon most certainty that it had not been fun.

May had arrived in Middle-Earth, and she had been in Erebor for over a month now. In that time Magdalen had spent most of her days in the library with Ori. They had grown to be very close friends, Ori and Magdalen found they had a lot in common. Ori was the youngest child, as was Magdalen. Ori had a set of overprotective brothers; Magdalen had the worlds most overprotective sister. They laughed as they swapped stories of the ridiculous lengths their siblings had gone to make sure their younger siblings were staying out of trouble. Magdalen figured out that once you got past Ori's bashfulness, he was lively and quite funny.

When she wasn't with Ori, she was with Deamra, or Dis and Kili. Kili usually came to escort her to his mother's apartment in the evenings where they would have dinner together. Dinner with Dis was a calm affair compared to their first breakfast together. Fili and Magdalen kept to their promise, whenever Fili did come around, he and Magdalen usually ignored each other. Dis was a gracious host and filled the tensioned between her oldest son and Magdalen. Never letting the silence set too long. Kili was well Kili and loved to 'bothered' Magdalen when he wasn't attending to his princely duties. He would often come around and talk Magdalen's ear off none stop about this or that.

Ori had insisted that Magdalen needed a break the last time she had come around. He had all but banned her from the library, sighting that she had worked almost every day and it would cruel of him to not let her have a day. She reluctantly accepted, secretly looking forward to a lazy day. Back home she had always looked forward to her days off of school and work. She would sleep until noon, stay in her all day eating junk food and catching up on tv shows she had missed. While she didn't have access to her favorite shows she missed so much, Magdalen had wanted her day off to be relaxing. She had made big plans to stay in bed. Maybe later take a nice bath, read one of the many books Ori had loaned her. But it seemed that Kili had other plans.

"Kili!" Magdalen groaned as he dragged her from her apartment through the passages of Erebor. A few dwarves eyed the excited young prince and Magdalen as they passed.

The dwarves had seemed to accept her presence, though that didn't stop the gossips from speculating why a human girl was staying with the royal family. Deamra had once told her that a healer asked her if Magdalen was a princess, trying to catch the eyes of one of the princes. They had laughed for hours after that. A few guards that she recognized chuckled as Magdalen sarcastically cried for their help, Kili yelled at them to ignore her. They arrived at the familiar doors of the training room once again. Magdalen let her head sit back letting out a pitiful groan, Kili's grip slipped from her handing, heading toward the door.

"Kili I don't want to watch a bunch of mucho men punch each other. I could just watch WWE if I wanted that." Magdalen placed her hands on her hips.

Kili raised an eyebrow tilting his head. "What's a W-W-E?"He tested the words confused, as he always was, by her.

Magdalen laughed shaking her head "Never-mind, why did you drag me here."

Kili ignored her opening the doors, heading into the training arena.

"You were so good with the bow the other day, and you have a great right hook. I thought you might enjoy training with me."

The arena was busier than it had been when Magdalen had first seen it. Groups of soldiers were moving about the room. Some practiced in sync with scary looking weapons; others wrestled each other. Magdalen followed Kili down the stairs watching as they passed the masonry. She watched in amazement as a dwarf swung a hammer down on a sword, iron on iron rang out. Kili looked back to see she had stopped, Kili laughed taking her hand pulling her along. In the middle of the room, dwarves gathered around the bigger dirt ring. Cheering loudly at something Magdalen couldn't see through the crowd. Kili pulled her around into a small break in between the dwarves. Magdalen lost the air from her lungs at what she saw. There two dwarves circled each other. The one closest to her was one of the biggest dwarves she had ever seen.

Not in height but in girth. _He looks like the Hulk just less green!_ She thought to herself she felt bad for the poor dwarf that had to face him. The 'Hulk' grunted loudly swinging his oversized ax above his head, before bringing it down at his opponent. Magdalen let out a small gasp when she was it was Fili who dodged the dwarf's ax. Fili face was covered in a shin of sweat. His eyes were trained on his opponent with a terrifying viciousness. He swiftly reached down to his boot pulling open a small dagger. The other dwarf didn't seemed to notice as he once again swung his ax. Fili straightened holding the dagger it to the dwarf's neck. The dwarf froze, dropping his ax to his side immediately. The dwarf groaned holding his hands up in defeat, the crowd around them cheered with excitement many came to congratulate their prince and the other dwarf on a well fought fight.

"Fili is the best fighter in all of Erebor," Kili told Magdalen proudly watching as his brother clasped his hand on the 'Hulk'. Magdalen saw a spark of pride in Kili's eye, it was obvious that Kili adored his older brother. Magdalen couldn't blame him; she had been the same way with Susan. When she was younger, she consistently wanted to be around her older sister, and do everything she did. It annoyed Susan to no end. Fili spotted his brother moving through the crowd toward him.

"Well fought, nadad!" Kili grinned showing off his childish smile, handing him a cloth.

Fili took it wiping off the sweat that gathered on his face, and neck.

"Finally decided to join us?" Fili didn't seem to notice Magdalen as he dived into a cheerful conversation in Khuzdul with Kili.

Magdalen felt embarrassed as she gawked at Fili. She felt her throat dry, his gold locks were soaked and clung to the side of his face. His skin was bright and red, and he was practically glowing. He wore a thin tunic that showed off the muscles of his arms and back, which rippled under his skin as he moved. _Good, Golly Miss Molly._ She may have hated the man, but that didn't mean she was blind. And he may have been a prick, but Deamra was right he was certainly a good looking one. Magdalen bit her lip, it was really unfair.

"Right Magdalen?" Kili spoke breaking her thoughts.

"Magdalen?" Magdalen blinked realizing that she had been staring at Fili. Fili raised his eyebrow at her absent minded. She glanced to see Kili's amused face. _Well crap_ , she felt heat rise in her cheek.

She cleared her throat "Sorry what did you say?"

Kili gave Magdalen a sly look, grinning at her. "I told Fili that you and I are going to train together."

"You want to fight me?" Magdalen said almost offended.

"It's just for fun, that is unless you're scared?" Kili winked, mocking her as she had mocked him during their little competition. Magdalen went quiet for a moment.

"That's alright I'll go easy on you Maggie, this time." He encouraged her once again dragging her. She met Fili's gaze, he was amused at the sight following after his brother.

Kili shed his coat throwing it off to the side. Magdalen looked down at her clothing, thankfully she had decided to wear pants and not a dress. Kili turned to face Magdalen, she glanced around her. It seemed the other dwarves hadn't lost interest in their fight, she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't need an audience to watch her get her butt kicked. Kili began circling her akin to what the 'Hulk' and Fili had done. She had mimicked his movement. Magdalen had been in fights before. Once in fifth grade Gage Waston took her friend's ball during recess, saying 'girls couldn't play basketball anyways'. He went home with a bruised cheek that day. She still remembered her grandfather coming to pick her up from the principal's office, he didn't say one word to her until they got in the car. Then he took her to get some ice cream and taught her how to punch someone properly.

Kili made the first move rushing toward her. She held her breath dodging out of his way, spinning around tightening her fist. Kili smiled getting back into a fighting stance. They danced around each other, Kili stepped into her space. She took the opportunity, kicking his stomach with all of her force. It didn't do much but give her a moment to center herself again. Kili grinned at Magdalen's fight. Magdalen huffed turning her fist toward his face. Kili ducked from her swing, taking her by the torso and slamming her down. Magdalen groaned tightening her hands on Kili's arms. Kili quickly scrambled off her, "Are you alright?"

Magdalen looked at him. His hand outstretched to her, she took it before pulling him over her slamming him on the ground. A small cheer erupted around them, she looked up to see the crowd had resumed around them. Kili looked up to her smiling pouncing toward her. They rolled over each other, battling for control. Kili scrambled to his feet, watching as Magdalen did the same. Kili once again pounced at her, Magdalen got a face full of sweaty dwarf hair.

"Blah! Gross!" She squeaked. She pushed away circling Kili.

Quickly she looking for Kili's weakness, she was tired and Magdalen wanted a to end this.

"Go for his right leg, Lass." A voice boomed over the crowd. Magdalen, without thinking, dove for his right leg knocking him off balance. Kili yelled as he fell on his back, Magdalen groaned rolling off Kili onto her back. They sat there and the crowd around them laughed.

"Get back to training!" the same voice boomed over them. Magdalen looked up from the ground at Dwalin, who stood at the edge of the ring and amused Fili beside him. Kili stood up straight brushing off his clothes, Magdalen groaned rolling off her back.

"Mr. Dwalin." Kili smiled to a frowning Dwalin.

"I was just showing Miss Magdalen, how our soldiers train." He continued.

"Umm, seems like the girl was showing you how to train." Dwalin's face remained its use position, but his voice was teasing. Kili blushed slightly.

Kili wrapped his arm around Magdalen's shoulders. He nodded his head toward the towering dwarf who overlooked the two with his usual scowl written across his face.

"Our dear Dwalin here taught us everything we know."

Magdalen stared at the menacing dwarf who stood like a stone, a small glimmer grew in her grey eyes. Her lips tugged into a smile as her hand folded behind her, she bravely took a step toward Dwalin.

Magdalen tilted her head, her gaze not moving under Dwalin's stoney look."Well, he certainly was a good teacher."

Dwalin's thick arms crossed over on another showing off his faded inked skin. Magdalen sighed pitifully dropping her grin, kicking at the dirt.

"I wish someone could teach me," Dwalin huffed at the girl's antics shaking his head.

Magdalen continued "I would love to be able to defend myself, and kick Kili's ass on the side." Magdalen pouted her bottom lip growing in size as her wide eyes grew stars.

She stared up at Dwalin who looked more annoyed than he usually did.

"No," Dwalin grumbled as if he had already read her mind. He turned back to the weapons racket he had been previously inspecting. Magdalen let out a whine following the warrior without hesitation. Kili and Fili shared an astonished look watching as the small human trailed behind their fierce captain without a hint of fear or hesitation. Fili still had his reservation about the girl, but his Ama had been right about one thing. The girl's valor was certainly something to admire.

Magdalen knotted her fingers together pulling them to her chin, "Mr. Dwalin please, I swear I will be focused and I will never bother you again. Please teach me to fight." She batted her eyelashes only earning another huff from the brute.

"You shouldn't be bothering me in the first place."

"You shouldn't have helped me beat Kili, but you did." She pointed out Dwalin turned his back to her his shoulders held tight together with annoyance.

"Please Mr. Dwalin, just ten minutes is all I'm asking for. I just want to know how to take care of myself so y'all don't have too."

Magdalen stood there for a moment unmoved by his silence. Behind her, Fili cleared his throat signaling for her to leave the stubborn dwarf alone. Magdalen looked back at Fili and Kili who nodded at her to join them, she shuffled to join the brothers.

"Be here tomorrow before breakfast, you're late once and we're done ya' get it. I don't want to hear any whining or complaining during our session. And none of that smart mouth or I will be the one to kick ya' ass girlie. You will do what I say without question, you understand." Magdalen blinked looking at Kili and Fili whose mouths were opened like a fish gasping for air. A smile bloomed on her face, she spun wrapping her arms around what she could of Dwalin, who froze at the contact. She let go of him as soon as she had hugged him.

Her face glowing as she stared up at the dwarf, "Thank you Mr. Dwalin! You won't regret this, I promise." Magdalen squealed running back to Kili, who looked at Dwalin like he had grown another head.

"I think I already do," Dwalin mumbled returning his attention back to the weapons racket. Magdalen punched Kili's arm as she passed him.

"Can't wait to be able to kick your ass, Kee. It's going to be fun." Magdalen winked at his now confused face. Her heart leaped finding a pair of azure eyes staring at her like she had just won a million bucks. Her knees felt like jelly, and her hands trembled with unexpected excitement. Her eye's drug away from the azure depths feeling her friend return to her side. Kili began on a long-winded conversation about how Dwalin was definitely going to kill her with his training. But Magdalen couldn't seem to focus on his word, all she could think about was how for the first time in the two months she had known him Fili smiled at Magdalen. And she wasn't sure she liked it.

* * *

Hey, guys thank you for all the wonderful comments! I love reading what you guys think.

Sorry, this is a bit of short chapter!

I won't be posting at my normal times this week, it's going to be a bit crazy.

But I'm still going to try and get out the next chapter!

Thanks for reading XO


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Magdalen wanted to scream as she rushed through the emptied halls of Erebor like a wild woman. The puff of her skirt gathered in her arms revealing so much of her skin that it would probably give Balin a heartache. The halls were emptied, save a few guards who shot up from their relaxed stance hearing her stomping past. Magdalen had been grateful that he had decided to train her, but man Magdalen wished she knew what she was signing up for, as they had agreed they meet every morning she would stumble into the arena half wake while Dwalin didn't even have a glimmer of tiredness in his eyes. He would bark at her as she sluggishly ran a mile to warm up her body before making her go through the motions of drills with a dull wooden sword. Her arms surprisingly ached the next day, for a practice weapon it had been heavy. Dwalin thought she wasn't ready for a real sword. It was probably for the best Magdalen had lost count how many times Dwalin had knocked her sword out of her hand with a simple flick of his wrist. She had collected a number of bruises he had gifted her; she couldn't imagine what a real sword could have done too her.

Dwalin had been at fault for her tardiness. He had not been available for their usual morning session, so he sent one of his soldiers to inform her that they would be practicing that evening. She had never been happier to see a bed in her life that night. Magdalen quickly figured out that after a night practice with Dwalin she didn't want to get up the next morning. Which was unfortunate as she was supposed to be in Thorin's court currently instead of running through the halls of Erebor like a chicken with its heads cut off.

Magdalen wheezed rounding the corner, in the distances, she could make out the curvy figure of Deamra pacing nervously in front of an archway. Deamra bit at her nails as she spoke quietly to herself, her eyes snapped onto her frantic friend. Deamra rushed to Magdalen's side flailing her arms about. Deamra dawned a stunning violet day gown; her natural messy curls were combed into a fishtail braid.

"Where have you been?" Deamra declared her dark eyes roaming over Magdalen's disheveled dress while circling her person. Deamra's hand reached out raking her fingers through her wild blonde hair, detangling the slightly damp hair from the previous night's bath. Magdalen reached down straightening out the royal blue fabric that hung below her waist. She huffed in frustration pulling on the neckline of the dress, not comfortable with how dwarrowdam's fashion. She felt like a child playing dress up.

Deamra didn't smile at her joke; her lips were set in a firm line slipping in the loose pins that held a soft braid back into Magdalen's hair.

"It's not funny Magdalen," Deamra scolded.

"I'm sorry I slept in, and when I realized the time I got dressed as fast as I could." Deamra hummed coming around to analyze Magdalen's dress. The dress fit her like a glove; the sleeves were loose around her arms and cinched around her wrist and part of her forearm. A silver belt with dwarven designs sat around her waist, where the bottom part of her skirt puffed at her hips. The dress was short brushed her ankles showing off her boots. The sides of her brassy locks were braided to the back of her head, leaving her long bangs swept to the bottom of her face. The rest of her hair sat loose and weavy on her shoulders. Deamra hooked her arm around Magdalen pushing toward the door giving her friend a serious.

"Just be quiet, and no will notice us."

Deamra ushered them through a long passageway that held many sets of stairs; they could hear muffled voices cheering above them. They arrived at the last set of stairs when Deamra stopped standing in front of her.

"Your seat is next to Mr. Dwalin, just keep your head down, move quickly, and maybe no will notice us." Magdalen nodded picking up the sides of her heavy dress following Deamra's lead. Magdalen swallowed when they reached the top. Before her was an open balcony built into the side of an open carver, looking out on four other matching terraces, each guarded by stone warriors looking on to the centerpiece of the room. Sitting in the island alone sat a throne on a long walkway. From the ceiling, an enormous rock with glimmering veins of gold touched the top of the throne.

Deamra had already successfully ascended the steps and stood in the row wheFre they were supposed to be seated. Magdalen was distracted by the rivers of gold in her view that she didn't notice the guard to her right as she knocked into him, causing him to drop his staff in his hand with a loud bang. Magdalen let out a small yelp covering her mouth with her hand, her other hand clinching onto the side of her dress.

"Sorry!" Magdalen whispered to the guard who glared at her clearly annoyed.

"Magdalen," Deamra hissed.

Magdalen looked up to find the eyes of everyone in their balcony on her. She let her head drop slightly clicking down the stairs to Deamra's side, feeling the eyes of the other dwarves burn into her as she took her spot next to Dwalin. Dwalin eyed the girls out of the corner of his eyes grunting to acknowledge their presence. Below them in the stone island was Thorin in front of the magnificent golden throne.

Thorin stood in front of his throne speaking loudly to his people, to his right stood Fili and Kili. Magdalen almost laughed at the sight of Kili looking so princely. The silly dwarf was dawning his best robes, that matched the Durin's blue aesthetics. Fili's head was held high as he watched his uncle speak, even from a distance Magdalen could see the spark of admiration he held for Thorin. Opposite of the boys stood Lady Dis looking equally as powerful as her brother. A sincere smile of pride sat on her lips, her eyes set on her brother and sons. A thin circlet lay on top of her head, matching her male counterparts.

"Nice of you to show up, Lassie," Dwalin whispered to her not taking his eyes off of Thorin.

Magdalen narrowed her eyes at the old dwarf, "The only reason I'm late is because you tried to kill me last night." Dwalin let out a deep chuckle earning. Magdalen felt Deamra kick at her ankles after she spoke.

"He was the on talk-" Several people behind her hushed her, Magdalen slumped in her seat. Dwalin cocked his head glaring at the people who had hushed her. The dwarves, who had been staring at Magdalen, quickly snapped their attention away from the girl back to their king. Dwalin returned his gaze, nudging Magdalen's side.

"Don't mind them, girl." He grunted almost gently toward her. Magdalen looked up at the grumpy dwarf with a goofy smile on her face. He refused to look down at the woman beside him, groaning in his mind knowing that she would not let go of the fact he had defended her anytime soon. Magdalen, still smiling to herself, settled into her seat listening contently to Thorin's speech.

"It is with great pleasure that I send my sister-son, my heir, as head ambassador to Dale." Cheers erupted as Fili came to stand beside Thorin.

"You will serve Erebor well, Prince Fili!" Thorin bellowed a prideful grin growing across his face.

"Hail Prince Fili!" The crowd began to chant. The dwarves around her stood clapping and cheering. Magdalen slowly got to her feet looking down at the platform Thorin knocked his head against Fili in a heartfelt display. It was odd to see Fili so happy, whenever he had to mode his demeanor was either quiet or anger. There wasn't an in-between. Her stomach flipped remembering the smile he had given to her that day in the training room. As if he sensed her gaze Fili's eyes met hers. Magdalen almost squeaked at the sudden contact; she felt her face grow hot and looked away from the prince finding the eyes of Kili. He gave her a small wave, to which Magdalen returned letting a soft laugh fall from her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So a big fuss a because Fili is leaving for Dale, isn't that only like an hour away?" Magdalen question her mouth filled with food. Deamra glared at her.

"He isn't just leaving for Dale, Magdalen," Galin replied looking up from his own plate "He is going to the Amnesty Festival, it is a meeting of the Men of Dale, the Elves of Mirkwood, and the Dwarves of Erebor. Sending him alone to head the meetings is very important."

"Plus it's a good reason to have a feast, Prince Fili will be stuck with elves for a whole week," Deamra added sipping on her ale. Galin began a tyrant about elves, the 'pointy-eared bastards' as he so lovely put it. While she had not spent much time around Galin, she had grown to like the young dwarf. He wasn't as charming as Kili, as witty as Ori, or as kind as Deamra, but he was honest. It was refreshing how often he spoke his mind. He was ill-tempered and passionate about his craft. He reminded him of Emma in many aspects. Magdalen thought that he and Emma would get along famously if they didn't kill each other first.

Magdalen hummed poking at her food. She felt a light tap on her shoulder, her friends around her grew quiet. She turned to meet the soft eyes of a familiar face. Bonner was one of the guards that Thorin had assigned to watch her. She had noticed him in the shadows, following her one day on her way to the library. Magdalen wasn't surprised that the king didn't trust her; he had told her that her every move would be watched. But she just thought he was being dramatic. Bonner had been one of the nicer guards that she had encountered. When she spoke to him he would answer in a polite tone; he had even offered to carry some books Ori had given her after she had called him for stalking her from the shadows.

"Hello Bonner," Magdalen greeted with a smile, to which he returned. He was a handsome dwarf; long dark hair was swept back from his long face. His beard covered his neck and had one small bead held in the center of his hair. His pointed nose was complemented by two bushy eyebrows. Bonner's dark oak eyes glinted as he looked down at her.

"Hello, Miss Magdalen."The dwarf bowed ",your presence is requested."

Magdalen whirled her head around, an alarming look fell in her eyes.

"Do you think they noticed I came in late." Magdalen cringed.

"I think everyone in the kingdom noticed that." Galin pointed out before he howled, Deamra glared at him.

Deamra turned her gaze onto Magdalen laying her palm on Magdalen's arm. "I'm sure you're fine, Maggie." Deamra reassured her friend.

Magdalen nodded flashing a glance at Deamra and Galin before standing up from the bench. Bonner offered out his arm, Magdalen slipped her hand over the leather brace on his arm.

The dwarf led her to a smaller room a distance away from the dining hall. The room was brilliantly decorated by gold and blues and was filled with familiar dwarves talking and eating among themselves on tables that sat at the edges of the room. Balin and Dwalin stood on the other side of them room conversing among themselves. She spotted Oin and his ear trumpet as a red-haired dwarrow chatted into the devices, Oin nodding his head as he listened. She caught the eye of Lord Amrus who offered her a toothy smile, Magdalen turned her head quickly.

"Good luck," Bonner winked playfully once again giving her a small bow retreating into the crowd. Magdalen whirled around noticing the odd looks from the dwarves as they stuffed their faces. Magdalen let out a nervous laugh giving them a small wave the dwarves veered their stares choosing to ignore her. She lowered her hand picking up the sides of her dress wandering around the room. The smell of sweets and ale filled the air. Dwarves cheered knocking together cups of brew together, singing a merry song she had never heard together. She watched in amazement as a woman clothed in a lavish dress stood chugging back a cup of ale in seconds, bleaching so loudly it might have shaken the room.

A low horn blared through the room, the dwarves abruptly stopped their merriment pushing past her forming a line along the center of the room.

"Miss Magdalen," A familiar voice called next to her. Ori appeared to her left; his thin lips were pressed into a lopsided smile. Before she could say anything, he spoke again.

"Come on; you can stand next to us." Ori hooked his arm around her's pulling her into the line and settling between himself and an unfamiliar dwarf. He was older, the skin of his forehead creased and wrinkled around his eye. His face was round and friendly. His white hair was braided in a fantastic fashion, showing off his big blocked ears. His ears held silver cuffs that matched the silver charm that dangled on the center of his beard. The dwarf's blue eyes watched Ori and herself suspiciously.

"Who is this Ori?" He asked, his voice was softer than she expected.

"Dori, this is Miss Magdalen, the girl I was telling you about," Ori stated.

"Ya, the girl with the strange tale?" Dori eyed her carefully watching for her reaction.

Magdalen gaped at him. She hadn't told anyone her story, Thorin would kill her if he knew word was getting around that she was from another world.

"What do you mean strange story?" She tested.

"You have no memory of your life, the princes found ya half dead. "

Magdalen sighed, he didn't know how strange her story really was.

"Yes, that's me," Magdalen said wearily.

Dori nodded "I am Dori, son of Jori and eldest brother to Ori." He bowed politely.

"Ori has done nothing but sung praises of you." Dori smiled at her gently. Magdalen turned her head to find Ori red as a beet.

"You are always welcomed in the House of Ri," He took her hand bringing it up to his forehead. Magdalen smiled giving him a small bow. Dori turned his attention to the end of the line, Magdalen glanced at Ori smugly.

"You've sing praises of me?" Magdalen nudged his arm, Ori couldn't meet her eyes.

"Shush, they will be coming this way so," Ori said gently veer the subject away from his friendly admiration of her.

The doors at the far side of the room open, the line of people fell quiet. Magdalen leaned forward out of the line, Lady Dis and Thorin entered the room first followed by Fili and Kili. The dwarves around her bowed, Magdalen did not. Dis broke from her brother's arm coming to stand beside Dwalin and Balin. She flashed them a smile that they returned. Magdalen found Dwalin's smile somewhat disturbing, he had only smiled at her once when he watched her almost knock herself out with her sword. The smile he offered Dis was genuine and amiable.

Fili began down the line speaking and listening to the bystanders. Thorin and Kili doing the same behind him. Kili looked positively bored as he spoke to the people, Magdalen almost laughed at the sight standing back in her place in line.

"What is going on, Ori?" Magdalen whispered.

"It's protocol. Fili has to say goodbye to noble dwarves before he leaves for a diplomatic mission. Thorin does it every year he leaves for the Amnesty Festival since it's Fili first time leading the meetings alone, all the noble dwarves want to be here to give him advice." Ori explained to Deamra

"So why am I here?" Magdalen scrunched her nose.

"Lady Dis insisted that you be here," Ori said meekly watching as the royal pains in her butt moved closer.

Magdalen looked to Lady Dis was had been watching her. Magdalen smiled brightly at the woman, of course, Dis wanted her there she was her guest. It was nice to have Dis on her side, Magdalen was young when her mother died, but she imagined that she would have been a lot like Dis. Magdalen had only told her the truth, she never gave her any proof of her story. Yet she accepted Magdalen nevertheless. Dis bowed her head slightly.

Fili appeared in her line of sight, stopping in front of her. His eyes were calm, and his head was held high. Fili's hair looked soft and silky under the lights, curling slightly around his face. Braids and beads decorated his hair, and a thick circlet sat on top of his head. The bruise she had left him with the first night they went was gone, showing no signs that it had even been there at all. His skin was creamy and smooth, anyone would kill to have such a beautiful complexion. Magdalen watched as his eyes racketed over her dress. She felt oddly hot, and suddenly self-conscious. Magdalen shook off those feeling holding her head high just as he did making her an inch taller than him.

"I didn't know you knew how to wear a dress." The corner of his braid mustache lifted as he took her hand in his. Her hand was tiny and soft compared to his enormous, calloused one. She jumped at the skin to skin contact. Magdalen scowled at him.

"Don't punch anyone while I'm gone." His eyes met hers, there was a glint of mischief in his eyes when he spoke to her. His eyes glinted with mischief, he moved on to Dori

Magdalen watched him move on to the next person. Magdalen stared at where he had been, had he just teased her. Fili had just teased her! It took everything in Magdalen to hold herself in place and not go up and give him a piece of her mind.

Thorin appeared; next, his eyes were hard and suspicious as he took in the sight of her. She tightened her lip not wanting to say anything too disrespectful she was in public. Magdalen thought Thorin wouldn't take to kindly to any of her comments in front of his subjects. Dis was too far from her to feel adequately protected from his wrath. As Fili had, Thorin scooped her hand into his butting his forehead into her hand.

"Girl," He grunted as a greeting before moving onto Dori.

"My name is Magdalen." She called to him as he moved on, he flashed her a warning eye. She shut her mouth quickly.

"By Mahal is that Lady Magdalen?" A voice tore her gaze away from the King. Kili playfully held his hand to his chest, leaning against Ori with the other.

"Ori, do you see this she's wearing a gown. She looks like a lady!" Kili exclaimed in faux shock.

"Shut up Kili." Magdalen rolled her eyes, Kili took both of her hands holding them to her chest.

"You can dress up a wolf, but she will still be a wolf," Kili stated. Magdalen let out a small laugh not realizing other dwarves had begun to stare at the pair.

"Kili," Thorin called threateningly.

Kili still smiled bowing before her. "M'lady if you will excuse me."

Magdalen bowed back "Of course m'lord." She replied mocking his accent.

The line behind them dissolved. Some dwarves roamed the room talking in a small group, others returned to their drinking and merriment.

"When will Fili depart?" Magdalen wandered as Ori led her to a small table far from the views of others.

"He and the caravan will leave as soon as he gets ready," Dori informed tucking her into the chair. Magdalen hummed as Dori offered her some ale. Magdalen handled the cup bringing the drink it to her lips. The liquid was cold and crisp, the taste of caramel lingered in her mouth. The alcohol left warming feeling her in her chest. Dori was a kind dwarf and reminded her of Oin. She laughed at how dotting Dori was over his brothers. Dori spent a good half of the conversation talking about the explorations of Ori when he was a dwarfling. Leaving Ori mortified.

"When they were found Fili was trying to wash off the mud on Ori and Kili." Dori let out a hardy laugh slapping the table.

"Lady Dis was furious, and I've never been more relieved and mad in my life." He yelled. Magdalen threw her head back imagining the scene of young versions of Kili, Fili, and Ori desperately trying to get their mudded clothes clean.

"What is all this laughter about over here." A feminine voice spoke over Magdalen.

Magdalen turned to see Dis grinned warmly. Dori shot up spinning around Dis knocking his head into her ring-covered hand.

"I was just informing your lovely guest of the dwarfling misadventures of Kili, Fili, and Ori." Dis laughed patting Dori's arm.

"Yes, those three were little goblins whenever they got together, especially when Rumi let Gimli out of the house." Dori nodded toward the princess.

"Aye, they were." He acknowledged.

They chatted for a while, listening to Dis recalling they times Kili and Fili gave her scares throughout the years. Dis would glance around the room her eyes settling on her youngest sons, smiling at the sight of him before turning her attention back to the conversation. A guard came to the princess whispering something in her ear, she thanked him standing from the table.

"If you will excuse me, friends." Dori and Ori stood bowing to Dis.

Before she Dis set her blue eyes on Magdalen.

"Magdalen come with me," Dis commanded as she walked away. Magdalen quickly followed in the Lady's footsteps, waving to Ori and Dori as she left.

They felt the small room a guard waiting outside the door for her. The guard nodded her head leading them through a small passaged way. The air in the room became airy and light. In the mountain, the atmosphere was natural cool and wet, warmed only by the hearths that filled many of the places. The coolness drained as they stepped closer to the bright light at the end of the hall. The warmth of the breeze touched her skin. The sounds of rushing water hit her ears. They walked up a set of stairs, sunlight hit her eyes. Magdalen felt her breath caught in her chest. Before her was an open valley of greens and yellows, the warmth of the sunlight hit her skin. She hadn't seen the open air in a month, not since she stood on Fili's balcony. Even then it had been night, and she hadn't gotten a good look at Middle Earth. Magdalen took in her surrounding waterfalls beaten down either side the face of Erebor collecting into pools in front of the entrance. The stone glittered in the sunlight giving a small hint at the beauty inside the mouth of the mountain. Two stone guards crouched at the side of the mountain ready to protect the people inside.

Below them was a group of dwarves seated on ponies and huge rams. Attached to some of the ponies were wagons. From a distance she could make out the figure of Thorin, he moved with such power and regalness it was hard to miss him. He held Fili's neck butting his heads together, Magdalen looked away it was an intimation moment she felt like she shouldn't watch. When Thorin released Fili, Kili tackled his brother in a tight hug making him stumble back. Beside her, Dis laughed at her youngest son as he back up from his brother. Uncle and Nephew waved as Fili hopped onto the back of a copper pony.

Magdalen looked to Dis her eyes beaming with pride and slight pain as she stood at the mouth of the balcony watching as her oldest son moved from the gates of Erebor.

They stood there for a while watching as Fili's caravan moved through the valley. Dis broke the silence "When he was younger, he hated the idea of being a prince. He wanted to a miner, like his father. Always the stubborn one, bunnanunê " Dis laughed thinking back on the memories of a tiny Fili stomping his feet when he didn't want to do something.

"He and Kili were always going on adventures, disappearing and reappearing with small trinkets they found around Ered Luin. I was always kept whatever they brought to me, even when they brought back frogs. When they got older, they began wandering farther from home. Going out into the woods with Thorin, or traveling into the towns of men with him. I would sit at home worrying for hours about them. When they told me they were going with Thorin to reclaim our home. I nearly died. I saw my whole world disappear. My friends, my brother, my son. All gone in the blink of an eye. When I arrived in Erebor, and I found Fili had almost been lost I couldn't leave his side. I'm sure he was annoyed with me, but I couldn't do it. I need to make sure he was okay. When their father died, I only continued in this world for them. I couldn't live knowing I had lost my son's forever."

Tears misted in Dis's side. "The Fili I found in Erebor wasn't the same boy who left Ered Luin."

Dis turned to grab Magdalen's hands. "I am sorry for who my son has treated you, there is no excuse for it. But know that he is still hurting, even after six years. He is still trying to heal."

"As his mother, I ask you to try to find peace between you." Her voice was in a low whisper.

Magdalen felt her throat become painfully dry. She nodded holding on tightly to Dis's hands.

"Of course, Dis." She answered earnest. She would put aside their hostility for the woman before her.

Dis smiled fling her arms around Magdalen pressing her face into her shoulder. "Oh, my girl" Dis held her so tight that Magdalen thought her lungs might pop. Dis pulled back holding her at arm's length.

"You do have my permission to smack him around if he says something snide to you." Magdalen laughed at Dis. "My blonde oaf can be thick, like his uncle."

Dis wrapped her arm around Magdalen's escorting her back into the mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do dwarves date?" Magdalen questioned laying on the edge of stairs. Kili's leg dangled over the edge. It had been three days since Fili left for Dale, and without his brother, Kili found his free time without someone to annoy. Kili had tried to spend his evenings with Thorin and Balin but found himself restless listening to the two older dwarves drone on and on. So he dedicated his free time to annoying Magdalen, he discovered it wasn't that much different than annoying Fili.

"What is dating?" Kili titled his head looking down at Magdalen.

Magdalen pushed herself up resting against the wall. She thought for a moment.

"Like when someone likes someone else before they get married they date to get to know one another."

"Courting?" Kili half yelled so loud that she was sure whoever as walking on the paths above heard him. Magdalen smiled sheepishly at them, pinching Kili's arm.

"Magdalen I-I'm flattered really, but I see you as a sister." Kili was blood red. Magdalen pinched him again.

"Ow stop that!" He pulled his arm away from her grasp.

Magdalen flipped her hair, "Don't flatter yourself Kili. I'm just curious."

"Well, that depends. If a dwarrowdam likes a dam, he has to ask to court her. They exchange braids showing everyone that they are taken, during courting, there's a lot of things they must do to prove they are worthy of each other. And if there's a challenger that's a whole other ordeal."

"Why has one of our dwarves caught your eye? Was it that guard who escorted you in here? He was ogling you, I thought Dwalin was going to knock his head off." Kili wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, I'm asking for research." Magdalen shrugged.

"Research, why are you doing research."

"Do you see what I see?" She pointed to the walkway below them she had been watching. Deamra had caught her eye when she knocked into Or, they had spent the next ten minutes talking moving closer and closer to one another.

"No" Kili pouted trying to follow the line of her finger.

Magdalen rolled her eyes "Ori and Deamra, you idiot."

She pointed his head so he could see the couple. "They like each other."

"So why are you doing research?" Kili shook his head Magdalen's hands falling into her lap

"Those two are so loveable they're blind. They just need a nudge." Magdalen explained as simple as she could.

"Who needs a nudge?" A voice boomed behind them.

Magdalen turned to see Thorin and Balin standing on the steps above them.

"Uncle," Kili squeaked jumping to his feet.

Magdalen dusted off her pants, scrambling to gain her balance on the steps below. Thorin narrowed his eyes at the pair, crossing his arms over one another. Balin raised an eyebrow behind him.

"What are you two overhear whispering about?" Thorin asked his voice thick with suspicion.

"Nothing, Uncle." Kili quickly stuttered.

Kili shifted uncomfortable, glancing at Magdalen who looked anywhere but the two dwarves in front of her. Thorin didn't believe him one bit. Thorin glanced at Balin behind him, who shrugged smiling at the two young people in front of him.

Thorin turned moving in front of Kili, making him meet his eyes."Kili, I suggest you stay out of interfering with other people's lives." He warned in a fatherly tone.

He turned to look at Magdalen point a thick finger at her."That goes for you as well, girl."

"Yes, sir!" Magdalen puffed her chest saluting the dwarf king beside her. He wasn't amused, he shook his head running his hand over his face. He doubted he could do anything to scare the girl into intimidation at this point. He sighed pushing passed his nephew. Balin held back his smile as he nodded to Magdalen and Kili as he pasted.

Magdalen paused coming to the edge of the steps watching the dwarves disappeared.

She spun on her heels smiling like the she-devil she was."We are totally interfering."

Kili groaned shaking his head"Maggie you heard Uncle." He gestured to where Thorin had just stood.

"I didn't take you for a coward Kili." Magdalen raised an eyebrow, sitting into one of her hips.

Kili sighed, and Magdalen smiled in victory grabbing his hand. "Come on we have work to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't going to work!" Hissed Kili hiding behind a bookcase watching their trap.

Magdalen smacked his shoulder lightly moving away from the bookcase, pacing in the row.

"Of course it's going to work, Kili. Just believe." Magdalen gave her small inspirational speech, turning to face Kili. Kili looked at her with a deadpan face.

"Oh come on, Kee. I sent them the notes, they should be arriving at any moment." Magdalen looked at the room at the edge of the walls. The plan was simple. Deamra always spent her lunch with Magdalen and Ori. So Magdalen had sent a note to Deamra that she was in the document study and they were going to have lunch in there. While Kili told Ori that Thorin had requested a document, that he would need at lunchtime. The study was perfect for their plan no one, other than Ori, used it. When Ori and Deamra got into the study, they would lock the door and leave them in there for a while until they realized they had feelings for another. It was the perfect plan.

Magdalen smiled at her plan, she wasn't much of a romantic, but she certainly was a good matchmaker. Kili held up his finger hearing heavy footsteps heading toward them. Magdalen pressed her back against the bookcase, the footsteps faded and the creaking of the door signal that the trap was sent.

"On the count of three, we lock the door," Magdalen whispered Kili nodded smiling at the excitement.

"1...2..3!" She yelled as they raced toward the door. Kili reached for the handle holding it against the frame as Magdalen fiddled with the key. Muffled voices shouted pounding against the door.

Magdalen stepped backhands on her hips, she beamed at the door. Kili stuck his hand out to Magdalen giving it a vigorous shake.

"Good work, partner." He said loud enough for her to hear over the yelling.

Ori and Deamra calmed after a bit, they stopped banging on the door and screaming. Kili and Magdalen sat on either side of the trying to listen to the conversation.

"We should give them privacy," Magdalen suggested standing up from the floor.

"You're right," Kili said eyeing the door. Magdalen stepped toward the door as did Kili.

Magdalen knelt on the ground pushing her ear to the door, Kili stood above her listening carefully. They heard low mumbles, Magdalen looked up at Kili from her spot. "I think they're talking!"

"What are you two doing?" Magdalen froze turning to see Deamra behind them. "I got your note. I've been looking for you all day." Deamra held up the note Magdalen had sent her.

They looked at each other than at the door.

"Whose in there?" Magdalen questioned wearily, Kili was as white as a sheet.

Kili swallowed stepping toward the door. "Thorin?" He asked innocently.

Thorin roared beating on the door. "Kili, let us out of here right this instance."

"Oh no," Magdalen groaned.

"Magdalen?" Exclaimed Dwalin, he began beating on the door furiously.

"Wait till I get my hands on you two." The voice of Dwalin called behind Thorin. Kili yelped Magdalen snatched the key pressing it into Deamra's chest, before grabbing Kili's hand and running away.

"Sorry, Thorin! Sorry, Dwalin!" Magdalen yelled as they ran away.

Deamra must have let them out as the whole mountain shook as Thorin and Dwalin roared their names.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 15**

 **Warning: Swearing**

* * *

"Please Dwalin!" Magdalen half wheezed, half yelled as she passed Dwalin for the tenth time. Sweat drenched her face and edges of her hair. Her legs ached as they carried her around the arena, her body begging her to stop and lay down. Dwalin, however, didn't agree.

"This is just plain torture you know!" She barely got out. The other soldiers who had occupied the training arena that morning chuckling as she passed them.

After Thorin and Dwalin had finally been freed from the document chamber, they spent hours combing over Erebor searching for Kili and Magdalen. When they did find them huddled in a closet in one of the halls, they weren't impressed by the pairs little 'prank.' They had tried to explain to Thorin and Dwalin that it hadn't meant to be them who was locked in, but they didn't care. Thorin had subjected Kili to two more months helping in the stables. While Dwalin was to see over Magdalen's punishment, she envied Kili, and his time in the stables, anything would have been better than what Dwalin had in store for her.

"Keep running, girl. Until you get it through your pretty little head, not to mess with people's lives." Dwalin shouted as she rounded the corner.

"So you do think I'm pretty?" Magdalen stopped in front of the dwarf; she had a death grip of her shaking knees. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode as they expanded painfully against her ribs. She looked up through the wisps of her hair that had fallen from her hair-tie up to Dwalin, who looked all too smug. He moved so that he was towering over Magdalen's folded body. Even without his armor he still seemed intimidating.

"Shush your mouth, girl." He growled.

"You think I'm pretty!" Magdalen teased Dwalin. She flinched when he threw the wooden sword toward her, taking please in she yelped shielding her head as the practice sword cluttered on the ground in front of her.

"Take your stance," Dwalin ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhh," Magdalen extruded as her fingers pushed into the muscles of her shoulder.

Her entire body felt numb she was two days into her punishment and she didn't think she was going to make it another. Galin had sent her a tonic to try and soothe her worn body, but it had done little to help. It was like Dwalin had willed it not too. _Stubborn old bastard probably has some secret mind powers s_ he thought grimly. After her training session, she was supposed to go on with her day, helping Ori in the library. Which only added to her aching body.

"Have a nice session with Master Dwalin?" Ori asked handing books up to Magdalen.

She grimaced at the mention of Dwalin, he had kept his promise and ran her until her feet gave out. She thought if she looked at another wooden sword she might scream.

"Yes it was very helpful." Magdalen muttered as she muddled through the top shelf arranging the books. Below her, Ori laughed handing her another book.

"Perhaps you shouldn't lock people in the documentary study." He teased again. She glared at the dwarf. Ori and Deamra were unaware that the trap was meant for them.

She groaned turning back to the shelf. The shelves dipped into themselves so all the books were angled and she couldn't see what were in them. Today they were working in the west section of the library, which was still being renovated. The rows were old and held cobwebs. A thick layer of dust settled on the books that were scattered along the shelves haphazardly. Magdalen slide the book its place only to feeling something blocking it's path. She handed the book down to Ori before sweeping her hand over the shelf.

Her hand brushed over an object. Her eyebrows knitted together trying to balance on the ladder to see over the high shelf. Her fingers pulled at the edge of the thin object, bringing it to the shelf's end. Her arms lengthened as she tried to grasped what look liked a book. Gravity pulled on the book as she barely touched the spine of the book sending to the ground below her. Magdalen sighed making her way down the ladder. She bent over taking it in her hands. The book was thin, the blue leather bond edges frayed from years of wear and tear. Dust collected into the decorative impressions of the leather. Magdalen cracked open the book listening to the aches of the spine. The pages were yellowed and stiff to touch. They were in poor condition, water stains ruined the edge of pages sometimes dragging the green ink the words had been written with it. The edges of the book were black from what Magdalen could assume was fire damage. Pages were missing, and half tore. On the inside of the cover was written something in khuzdul.

She handed the book to Ori "Can you tell me what it says?"

Ori brought the page closer to his face. "It's a journal belonging to a Dwarf named Harion son of Jarion. It says he was a guard in Erebor the date suggests it was before Smaug came."

Magdalen scrunched her nose "A dwarf with a journal." She imagined Dwalin on his stomach writing his darkest secrets in a pink glittery journal.

"Many guards keep the journal as a way of recording any business they see, it's not uncommon."He handed the journal back to her.

She flipped through the pages. "Why is some of it written in khuzdul and some in Westron. Do most dwarves know how to write in both" She wondered skimmed over a passage here and there.

"Dwarves are taught many languages as dwarflings. Some are even fluent in elvish, not that we'd ever speak it. But it's good to know when someone is speaking down about you."

"How open minded of you." Magdalen said, her eyes still wandering over the words.

Ori looked at the girl and her interest in the small journal. "You can take that book if you would like, I'm sure no one is going to come looking for it anytime soon." He offered.

Magdalen held the book to her chest. "I think I will."

They continued on replenishing the shelves for a few more hours, only to stop for some lunch. Ori had gone back to his work station to gather more books when she heard distant voices.

"She is my guest and she will attend the dinner as such." Dis's voice rang in the air.

Magdalen stood walking out of the rows of books currently occupied. She was meet with the Dis's displeased face giving Thorin an icy glare. Dis bent over her brother pinching her brother's arm. Thorin yelped holding his arm. Thorin opened his mouth to protest, only to have Dis shoot him down.

"No that is final," Lady Dis roared at her brother. Lady Dis hummed in delight turning her face find Magdalen standing there with a book in her hand.

Her bright smile grew her hands clasped together in front of her. "There you are, my dear." Dis came to Magdalen's side.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." She said motheringly.

"She was looking for you, girl. I was looking for Master Ori." Thorin chimed in behind his sister.

Dis waved her hand at her brother ignoring his monotone chip. "Don't mind him." Dis grasped her hand.

"Come on we don't have much time to get ready, I'm afraid," Dis spoke pulling Magdalen away from her books.

"Get ready for what?" Magdalen managed to speak looking between the two siblings. Thorin glared at her offering no help.

"The company is having a feast tonight, and you will be my guest." Dis said calmly.

"The company as in the company that took back Erebor?" Magdalen questioned.

The child in her was screaming, she had the chance to get to know some of the dwarves in the company but not all of them.

Dis nodded "They have a feast together every month or so, and I want to introduce you to them." Dis exclaimed in delight.

Behind them Thorin huffed in annoyance, Dis ignored him. "Come we don't have time to sit here and listen to the moody king," Dis huffed back at him dragging Magdalen behind her.

Magdalen looked back to find the brooding king's gaze on her "Ori should be back at any moment, he went to retrieve some books." She called as Dis took her around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dis yanked on the thick blonde locks trying to smooth out the wild hair. "I haven't seen hair this thick since Fili was a child!" She exclaimed.

Magdalen held onto the vanity in front of her for dear life, tears watering her eyes. "One more tangle, and I will be done brushing it." Dis spoke gently knowing she had hurt the girl.

Dis ran her fingers through now soft hair, resting her hands on Magdalen's shoulders. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Dis said guilt rang in her voice. Magdalen shook her head turning to the woman behind her smiling, the tears had dissipated. "It's okay my sister was far harder on my hair when I was a kid."

"You haven't spoken much about your sister, tell me about her." Dis commanded softly turning Magdalen back to face the vanity. Dis picked up her hair beginning to braid it.

"Her name is Susan," Just saying her name hurt "She was the best big sister anyone could ask for, really." Magdalen stared down at her hands.

"We had my grandfather, but there were certain things he could teach me. Susan taught me how to be a girl. When I was a child, I idolized her. Anything she did I wanted to do, she was perfect in my eyes." Magdalen smiled remembering stealing Susan's glasses pretending to read through her science books that she adored.

"How much older was she?" Dis asked continuing to work on her braid.

"She's five years older than me. She's twenty-six right now, married and on her way to being a doctor." Magdalen added.

In the two months, Magdalen had come to realize how selfish she had been back home. It was no secret the sisters weren't as close as they use to be. But that had been mostly on Magdalen, she thought that she was disturbing her sister's life so she kept her distance, only calling ever so often. When Susan had tried to reach out to her, she wanted to be apart of Magdalen's life. She wished for nothing more than to go back and hold onto Susan, crying and begging forgiveness. She just wanted her big sister again.

"Reminds me of me and Frerin. Anything he and Dwalin did I wanted to be right there with them."

"You have another brother?" Magdalen was surprised she didn't remembered any mention of a third sibling, nor had she seen him around Erebor.

Dis smiled at a distant memory her fingers gently combing through her hair. "I had… He died in battle many years ago." She whispered her eyes breaking from their spell.

"I'm sorry Dis, I did-" Dis patted her shoulder.

"It's fine, I haven't spoke of him in a long time… It's nice."Dis laughed finishing up Magdalen's crown braid.

Magdalen studied her face in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. Her hair had grown in the time she had arrived, she wavy hair had just reached passed her shoulders. Weeks of Dwalin's training had taken away the baby fat that clung to her body, leaving her face sharper than she remembered it. Her eyes wandered to the faint scar on her forehead and eyebrow. Her eyebrow hair near her arch was gone and replaced with a sliver of rough skin.

"He use to braid my hair like this, before every training." Dis thought aloud staring at the braid.

Magdalen touched the hair carefully. "Is it okay that you braid my hair, I mean I thought braiding was sacred to dwarves…"

"We take braiding every seriously, we braid each other's hair as a sign of love." Dis said fondly.

Magdalen stood beside the princess, enveloping her in a hug. Both woman held each other for a moment, enjoying the familia warmth between them.

"Come we can't sit here and squall all day, there's delicious food waiting on us." Dis released Magdalen, stepping back to straighten out her dress.

Magdalen nodded her hand wrapped around Dis as she led her up through the passages of Erebor. They arrived in a hallway she had seen before. As they got closer to their destination, the sounds of music and laughter echoed.

Two guards stood erect at the door Dis had led them two. They bowed simultaneously opening the door for their princess. The small dining hall was filled with music, and loud cheering. Dis gave her a comforting smile "This mob of goblins will eat all of the feasts I've had prepared for them before I get in there."

Magdalen nodded unsure if she was ready to meet the dwarves of her childhood. Dis swung open the door, the sound of laughter and merriment hit her like a wall. The room was small and lite by a fireplace that took up the farthest wall. The red and orange colors bathed the room and the faces of the dwarves as they talked among themselves. Beautiful ornate weapons hung on the wall above the roaring fire. A long wooden table took up most of the room, dwarves huddled around it, grabbing at the plates of food scattered along the table. Bread went flying across the table hitting one of the older dwarves who looked around eyeing the others.

"Lady Dis!" Cheered a dwarf.

Magdalen almost laughed when she saw the star haired dwarf stand up moving over to Dis, taking her hand in his.

"Spymaster" Dis bowed to him.

"How is it you look lovelier every time I see you?" The dwarf asked holding her hand between his.

"Nori get your hands off the princess, you rukhsul." Dori called from behind the star haired dwarf.

Dori's eye set on Magdalen's figure, a bright smile light up his round face. Nori rolled his eyes winking at Dis, who smiled at him genuinely.

"Miss Magdalen!" His round face lite up as he smiled.

"Please Dori, call me Maggie." She smiled back at him.

"Miss Maggie it is then."

He took her hands in his, whirling her around. She threw her head back as they came to a stop, he eyed her blue satin dress. The music behind them changed into a jolly jig. The dwarves gathered around the table, began to pound on the wood.

Dori bowed smiling up at the girl "Care for a dance, my lady?"

"Oh I don't know this dance," Magdalen said.

Dis pushed her shoulder lightly, while Dori laughed."You don't need too! I will lead you." He spoke merrily dragging her out into the small clearing between the table and the fireplace. The sounds of the fiddle swelled as Dori lead her through the steps of the dance. Magdalen smiled clumsily following the steps, as she turned she caught familiar faces grinning at her. Dwalin spoke in hushed tones with Thorin who looked oddly relaxed among the company, he even smiled at the guardsmen. Balin sat on the bench near a round looking dwarf laughing as the fat dwarf caught food in his mouth. Oi held up a mug dancing in time with the music.

"Trying to seduce my friend, Dori?" A voice asked behind them. Magdalen saw Kili looking at the pair in faux suspicion his arms locked on his hips like a father sending his daughter to prom. She giggled at the sight. Dori raised an eyebrow looking at her suggestively.

"Of course, I see why you lot have been finding her away. You'll soon have every dwarf in Erebor at your door asking for this Lady's hand." Dori dramatically spun Magdalen into his arms dipping her low.

Magdalen laughed as he hoisted her up right.

"Dori, you can't hog this beauty all night. Come Lady Magdalen, I will let you escape these old dwarves." Kili held her arms sweeping her away from Dori, who held in hand over his heart as she walked away from him.

"Kili getting jealous that I have friends other than you." Magdalen poked Kili in his arm. Kili twirled her around continuing the dance Dori had stared.

"Of course Maggie! Surely these friends wouldn't endure the wrath of the mighty Thorin for you." Kili winked as he made his proclamation loudly.

The music faded as their dance came to an end and Kili escorted her to the long table. The eyes of many of the unfamiliar dwarves on her.

"And who might this pretty gem be?" A red haired dwarf spoke up beside her.

"Magdalen Kathan." She introduced herself. The red haired dwarf eyes widen in surprise.

"I am Gloin, son of Groin." He said with pride

"And you must be the woman that everyone keeps talking about, I should not cross you. I've heard you are quite the feisty one!" Gloin howled the other dwarves nodding in agreement.

Oin who appeared from the red haired dwarves right spoke. "You are a right little brother! This human girl has as from tenacity as an anger dwarrowdam." Magdalen grinned at the healer.

"Miss Magdalen, you say?" A dwarf with hair that oddly resembled Pippi Longstockings hair leaned across the had a long mustache that reached passed his chin and a braided goatee to go with it.

"I am Bofur, of the Ur family." He titled his head.

"My children keep raving about a lass with stories, does that happen to be you?" Bofur grinned leaning over the table.

"I believe that is," She smiled.

"They would have my head if they knew I had left them with their mother, and not bring them to the storyteller." He exclaimed.

"You're a storyteller?" Gloin asked face filled with food.

Before she could even speak Ori speaks: "Yes she is, Miss Maggie, is one of the best storytellers I've ever met!"

This gained more attention from the company."Oh, I don't know about that," Magdalen laughed rubbing her neck, hiding the red that had spread across her neck.

Nori clasped his arm around her shoulder stopping her mumbles. "If Ori says you're the best storyteller, then you must be!"

"Why don't you tell us one, and we will be the judge of that," Gloin shouted gaining cheers from the rest of the company.

"Okay, just let me think of one." Magdalen pushed herself from her seat pacing around the table thinking of what story would impress a bunch of dwarves who had taken on a dragon.

Magdalen turned to see all eyes were on her, she flashed them a nervous smile clearing her throat.

"Yes… I think I've got it." Ori's eyes light up with excitement, he wiggled in between his brothers. Thorin watched her closely from his spot at the head of the table.

"Well, are you going to speak, girl?" Thorin barked making Magdalen jump slightly. Dis smacked her brother's arm, hissing at him in Khuzdul.

She gave Magdalen gracious smile "Don't listen to him take your time, my dear."

She was use to storytelling, at the Red Rabbit every Wednesday she would read books for the child who came in for their after school program. She had adored the way the children would become absorbed in the story, their eyes would widen with amazement as the adventures ensued. Telling a story to a bunch of dwarves couldn't have been that much different than kids, could it?

Her eyes searched the room, trying to find something of inspiration. Wandered the wall her gaze focused on the longbow hanging above the fireplace. Magdalen took a deep breath smiling at the story she had picked in her mind.

"Once there lived a man in the ancient land of Greece. He was known as Orion, and there was tale far and wide of his beauty and his hunting skills. He was so mighty that even the gods of Olympus took notice of him." She paused looking around to see the eager faces of the company.

"But his bravery would be his downfall, as is the fate of so many heroes." Magdalen eyes landed on Kili, subconsciously thinking about his death in the books. Her eyes darted from his quickly when she registered his confused expression.

Magdalen cleared her throat focusing on the story.

"One night while hunting Orion met the goddess of the hunt and the moon, Artemis. She was fierce beyond compare, her beauty caused envy in the most gorgeous of the gods. He quickly knelt before her with respect. The goddess was a warrior and the protector of nature he was trespassing on her domain. Artemis was so impressed by his skills that she requested he joined her hunt. They spend many days adventuring and basking in one another's company underneath the night sky. Their friendship blossomed into something that neither one dare speak of. Artemis was a virgin goddess, never to love any man. Despite that, she began to fall in love with her hero.

Her twin brother, Apollo god of the sun and music, saw this and feared for his sister. He knew what their father would do to her if she were to fell in love with the mortal and neglected her duties. Apollo knew he had to save his sister, so he came up with a plan to kill Orion. Apollo challenged his sister to competition, saying that she could not shoot a target in the distance. Artemis laughed at the simple challenge a quickly drew her arrow, she was a master marksman. She released the arrow and it hit the target with ease. What she did not realize was that Apollo's target had been her closest friend."

There was a collective gasp from the dwarves around her. Expect for Kili who screamed, "I knew it!"

"Before she could stop her arrow it plunging itself straight into the heart of her only love. Artemis's heart broke holding the body of Orin. She took her lover's body her father, Zeus, the king of the gods. She told him she would never feel love again if he could bring Orion back to life. Zeus told her that he could not bring the man back to life, but he could put him among the stars where he could become a hero."

Magdalen's eye twinkled, "So when she brought night, she would bring her only love to shin the world below."

The dwarves were silent for a moment, staring at Magdalen. It was Dwalin who began the clapping, which was followed by cheers. Magdalen bowed slightly, her cheeks heated at the applause. Kili stood up swiping her in his arms.

"You never told me you were that good of a storyteller!" He said accusingly.

Magdalen shrugged "You never asked!" She grinned punching him in the shoulder.

Kili wrapped his arm around her shoulders facing the others in the company. "A pretty face, and a sharp mind. Dori is right; we will have to beat other dwarves away from her." The other's cheer and laughed loudly.

Kili squeezed her shoulder as she wiggled from his grasp. "I don't need you to beat men for me, I can gladly do it thanks to Dwalin." She winked in the dwarf's direction.

Dwalin grunted chugging back a mug of ale. Kili cackled picking up two cups of the drinks that sat absently by a stack of barrels.

 _Lord, how much can dwarves drink?_

Clicking their mugs together, Kili threw back his head letting the golden liquid cascade down his face. When he was done, he held up his emptied cup proudly. Magdalen didn't join in as the dwarves began to chug more and more of the beer. She did cheer the company as they drank and burped as loud as they could. Bombur, as she learned their names, burped so loudly it had almost shook the room. Bofur stood on the table beginning a song she had never heard before. Even Dis got in on the action singing the hand clapping song beside Bofur, dancing around the smell of yeast and honey mixed in with the fire filling the room. Nori took her arm spinning her around the room, passing her off the different dwarves. Bifur gently tossed her in the air when she came to him, she learned he was a toymaker and a gentle soul as he swayed her back and forth before passing her along. Balin had joined in taking her hand showing her the steps to an dance she did not recognize. She had contemplated asking Dwalin to dance with her, but the guardsmen had been none to happy with her that morning so she let him rest. Swearing to herself that one day she would get him to dance with her.

Magdalen grew tired flopping onto one of the couches that sat in the room watching as the dwarves enjoyed each other's company telling stories, laughing, and drinking with one another. Time slipped as she relaxed on the couch, her soft breathing almost lulling her into sleep. Her heavy eyes searched for Kili, or Dis hoping someone would come and direct her to her room. She did find Kili, he sound asleep under the table, it was in moments like this she wished she had a camera. His large square boots hanging out from under the table, his head resting uncomfortably on one of the wooden legs. She laughed the sight.

"It seems my nephew is far too drunk, why don't I escort you back?' Magdalen whirled to come face to face with Thorin. Her eyes looked back at Kili's snoring form, dreading the idea of having to walk with the dwarf king. He had spoken to her the whole night, not even so much as looked in her direction. He hadn't joined his friends in their dancing or merriment. Magdalen felt like she was to blame.

Magdalen pursed her lips brushing her bangs behind her ear. "Yeah, that's fine." She mumbled walking past Thorin toward the door.

The drunk dwarves yelled their goodbye's to her, offering her kisses and waves as she moved toward the door. Magdalen smiled waving back at them, looking toward Thorin who stood like a statue beside the door. Ducking her head, she hollowed his lead into the hallway. The odd pair walked in uncomfortable silence, she could feel his sternly gaze shift toward her every once in a while. But for the most part, their walk was pleasant, Magdalen had tried to talk with the king to no avid. He didn't seem to take interest in her comments on the architecture, Dwalin's training, or how she actually enjoyed her time with the master chief. Thorin strolled beside her grunting in response to her stories, his eyes never leaving the spot ahead of them.

Magdalen stared at the man beside her, he was nothing like she had imagined him in her head. As a child, she pictured the exiled king as an old worn warrior. His hair was white and stingy with a long untamed beard that reached his round belly. Magdalen studied the 'real' Thorin, he was nothing like the crazed, rude, and greedy man she had hated so much as a child. This Thorin stood like a king, had she not been so stubborn and prideful Magdalen might have respected him as a one. She could see bits and pieces of his nephews and sister in his likeness. He and Dis shared the same midnight hair that highlighted their dark features. Like Kili, his nose was thin and long, and like Fili, his smile could light up a room. That was when he did smile. Just looking at his calm mien, she almost forgot why she didn't like him.

"What are your intentions toward my nephew?" He spoke breaking the silence.

 _That was why._

"What!" She said taken back by the sudden question.

"I see how familiar you act toward Kili. I don't know how people act in your world, but woman don't throw themselves at princes for no reason here." He spoke firmly.

Magdalen gaped at him, Thorin watched as the iron eyes melted into storm clouds. Lighting sparked in them with wrath.

"Kili and I are nothing more than friends, how dare you accuse me of being a hussy."

"Not," Her small fingertip pressed into the leather of his coat "once but twice. Listen Thorin Oakenshield." He stepped back almost flinching at the sound of his names on her lips. She sounds eerily like his late mother.

"I'm not trying to fuck your nephews, in my world girls and guys can be friends without strings being attached. How dare you make something vile out of mine and Kili's friendship!" She roared pounding against his chest.

He stared down at the human, something in him snapped. Thorin's hand clamped around the small of her arm not caring that she yelped in pain. He brought her face close to his, his anger was at its boiling point. He shook her slightly making her stop her squirming.

"Don't think because you have a few dwarves that like you, that you are welcomed in my halls. I AM THE KING." He yelled in so loudly in her ear that it began to ring. "You will not make a mockery of me! How dare you speak such vile words to me." His azure eyes widen wildly.

Magdalen felt her face tighten "You are not my king." She whispered to him.

His nostril's flared. "So long as you are in my hall I am. As soon as Durin's Day comes, you will be gone wizard or not." Thorin warned tightening his grip on Magdalen's arm bringing his face closer to hers. Magdalen's face morphed in horror.

"Is that understood, girl?" He glowered.

Magdalen felt the tears prick in her eyes as he spoke such harsh words. She blinked them away unwilling to give away that he did, in fact, scare her.

"Yes," she whispered hoarsely barely audible.

"You are not a dwarf, you will never be one of us. You're a human, you will die years before Kili even ages. It is better if he doesn't get attached." Thorin said more to himself than her.

Thorin released his grip creating a gap between themselves. He nodded in satisfaction returning back to his calm, regal demeanor abandoning her at her apartment door. Magdalen walked to her bed wrapping herself into a cocoon. Heat flushed her cheeks, tears ceased from her eyes. This was nothing unusual for Magdalen when night came and she was left to her thoughts. The tears always came, but in recent weeks the pain had begun to less. But tonight there was a new kind of pain as her cheeks were wet, her chest contracted in pain. Painfully sobs carried down the hallway.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't get to post this yesterday! I got super busy and didn't have time.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, as always review and comment. I love reading what you guys think.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter** **16**

* * *

Magdalen stared up at the ceiling, her hands resting on her stomach feeling the movement of her breathing. Thorin's words echoed in her mind. What if Gandalf couldn't help her get back home, what would she do then? Would the people of Dale even accept her, the dwarves found her odd she could imagine what the men of this world would think of her. A wave of thoughts and anxiety mounted and she felt the weight of the room sit on her chest.

How could Thorin think she was interested in Kili, he was like a brother to her. She had done nothing to suggest otherwise, and neither had he. She should have punched Thorin while she had the chance, king or not. He was a stubborn jerk that was stuck in his xenophobic ways. Her stomach churned as the anxiety filled her body, her hands shook slightly. Magdalen took a deep breath trying to control her breathing. She froze hearing the door of her apartment open, turning onto her side wrapping her arm around her pillow.

"Maggie" Called Kili from the other side of her door. He pounded on the door.

"Maggie, I'm coming in!" Magdalen groaned pulling her pillow over her head ignoring Kili's incessant calling.

"Go away Kili. I don't feel good." Magdalen lie was muffled by her pillow.

Kili swung open her door; light streamed through the darkness warming her face. She peered at Kili's figure before darting back under the pillow.

"Magdalen what are you doing, you weren't at breakfast this morning. Dwalin said you didn't make a peep at training this morning. Amad is worried; she sent me to check on you." Kili could hear her faint sniffles as she curled into her blankets.

He snatched her blankets away revealing her in the fetal position. Kili was taken back by his friend's appearance. Her face usually smooth skin was red and blotchy. Her nose was running, and her cheeks swollen with paths of tears running down them. Her honey blonde hair was stringy and stuck every which way.

"What is wrong?" He said quietly leaning over her bed.

Magdalen quickly wiped away her tears, trying to make herself presentable. She sat up not making eye contact with Kili.

"I told you I don't feel good." Her voice was hoarse and dry.

Kili slowly made his way to her side of the bed kneeling beside her so that he was at her eye level.

" Maggie, do you need me to call Deamra? I will get Amad she'll know how to help."

Kili began to mutter a list of things he was going to get her. Magdalen smiled at the worry in Kili's eye; sometimes he acted like a mother hen. She reached out resting her hand on his arm, patting it gently to get his attention.

"I'm fine it's just I-I've just been feeling a bit sad lately… Missing home, you know." She added quietly.

As much as she hated Thorin, Kili admired his uncle. She knew if she told Kili what Thorin had said he would hate his uncle. She wasn't going to get between family.

Kili furrowed his eyebrows his warm eyes searching her face deep in own thought. Kili sprung up startling Magdalen. Racing around her be he sprung for the door, stopping at her doorway pointing at her. "Get dressed; I know what will make you feel better." A goofy smile grew across his face before he disappeared back into her living room.

"Kili, "She called after him getting out of her bed. "What are you talking about?"

He was at the door when she caught sight of him, smiling like a madman. "Meet me in the stables in an hour, wear something comfortable and bring spare clothes!" He commanded cheerfully one last time before he disappeared into the hallway.

"He's so weird…" Magdalen mumbled to herself as she walked back into her room preparing for whatever Kili had in store.

It took Magdalen a bit longer than an hour to find the stables. She hadn't been on the ground floor of the mountain since Kili had taken her to the marketplace. Choosing not to adventure past her daily route from her bedroom to the had asked three dwarves directions to the stables, and four wrong turns later she finally asked one of the guards for assistance. The two guards she approached were apprehensive at first, but the guardswoman had reluctantly taken her to her destination.

"Here you are, my Lady." The woman offered with a small bow.

Magdalen shifted following her movement. It was still hard to get used to the idea of Middle Earth etiquette. No one bowed in Avalon or called anyone 'My Lord' or 'My Lady.' If they did, they would get weird looks.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Carena, my Lady," Carena replied taken back that the girl had taken the time to learn her name.

Magdalen smiled at her "Thank you, Miss Carena."

Carena stiffly bowed her head leaving Magdalen to her business. Magdalen watched the guardswoman disappeared around the corner turning to look down the hall that was made up the stable. Rows of pens cover the walls; the smell of hay and animal filled the warm air. Magdalen peered into one of the pens to find a large mountain ram chewing away at its feed. It thick horns curled in toward its colossal skull. The ram looked up at her. It's golden eyes studying at her as it chewed.

Do dwarves ride rams?

"Miss Magdalen!" A voice called from behind her.

A small dwarf opened his thick arms to her coming to her side. He dressed in simple clothes and smelled of animal. His silver hair was styled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, three braids divided his beard up golden clasps were at the end of each twist. His green eyes sparkled at her, his smile lite up.

"I am Fardus, Stable Master." He greeted. "Prince Kili has been waiting on you come." She barely could make out what he said with his thick accent. But followed him as he treaded down the stable way.

Magdalen could make out the Kili's figure weaving between two ponies. He caught sight of her moving away from the ponies. He moved to Fardus thanking him for delivering her.

"There you are I thought you'd never make it."

Kili turned to face her, taking in her clothing. She had listened to his mysterious instructions that morning and dressed in loose trousers, a blue blouse, and a tan vest. Packing change of clothes into a small handbag Dis had gifted her. He nodded in approval.

Magdalen rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over one another. "Kili what are we doing here?"

He had turned back to tending to the pony. "I am paying my debt; I'm taking you outside." He smiled at her over the back of his pony.

Magdalen froze a smile melting away the hard look on her face. "Really!" She said excitedly.

Kili nodded "Of course, the Line of Durin always repays his debts." He winked.

Magdalen clasped her hands over one another; she missed the sunlight. Relishing in the few moments she had in it. She had only gotten to see it a handful of times; now she was going to get to explore Middle Earth. The real Middle Earth!

"Help Lord Fardus, prepare the ponies," Kili called over his mare.

Fardus smiled showing a timid Magdalen how to saddle the pony — laughing when she jumped at the ponies neighing. She had never been around horses, or ponies before it took her a while to get comfortable to the beast. Magdalen relaxed a bit when Fardus let her feed the pony a sugar cub.

"See not that bad, aye?" Fardus poked Magdalen with his elbow.

She smiled nodding softly. She saw out of the corner of her eye as a copper coat pony appeared from her right. Magdalen's eye's narrowed when she caught sight of its rider.

"Kili, what is he doing here?" Magdalen hissed at Kili who had come around filling the saddlebags of her pony. Kili spotted his brother smiling at him merrily. Traitor.

"I can hear you," Fili said saddling his pony.

Pulling on the belt of his staddle he looked over his shoulder at his brother and the girl. He groaned internally at the sight of her; he had been back in Erebor two days without seeing her. Two peaceful days, and then Kili came barging into Thorin's office demanding that he be allowed Magdalen outside. Fili could care less; he had taken his mother's advice and decided just to let the girl live. Sooner or later she would be gone from their lives for good, and there was no reason to grow grey hairs from stressing over the girls every move. So he had decided when he had arrived back in his mountain, he would pretend she didn't exist. Of course, fate had other plans for him.

Thorin had rejected the idea at first, but Kili was persistent. Kili had his reasons for adventured outside of Erebor this time of the month, but to ask their uncle to take the girl was different. He told Thorin that Magdalen needed to get out, humans needed sunlight, unlike dwarves, he could feel her sadness. Thorin had finally given in when it was clear Kili wasn't going to let the subject go. He had agreed to let Kili take Magdalen outside, but only if Fili went with them.

"It seems that the two of you can't be left alone without getting into some sort of trouble." Fili quipped hooping onto his horse.

"He's babysitting us," Kili pouted following his brother and saddled up onto his horse.

Magdalen stared at her pony, "Need help up, Miss?" Fardus offered politely.

Magdalen bit her lip, shaking her head. "No, but thank you."

She took a deep breath hoisting herself up. The pony jerked forward causing her to take the reigns into a death grip. A hand reached for the reigns in her hands tugging them back with them, making the pony rest beneath her. She snapped her head to meet Fili's amused gaze.

"You can't ride?"Fili questioned raising a golden brow.

"I've never had too; most people don't ride horses where I come from." She sneered looking down at the black and white pony she sat on.

"She won't bite, Rose is a gentle mare," Kili said riding up beside her.

"Even a dwarfling could ride her," Fili commented tossing the reigns back into her hands moving to lead them.

Magdalen stuck her tongue out at the golden prince, Kili laughed beside her. Fili looked over his shoulder rolling his eyes at the duo. They bid Fardus a goodbye riding down a long adjoining hallway. Magdalen could feel the shift in the air; the wet, cold atmosphere pere shifted into a gentle breeze. As they neared the end hallway, Magdalen could make out an archway that looked out onto the landscape of Middle Earth. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright greenery, and vibrant blues of the sky. She breathed in taking time to bask in the warm of the sunlight.

Fili led them through the archway over the bridge that connected the mountain and the earth. Magdalen could feel the cold droplets of water touch the sides of her face as the wind blew through the waterfalls. She listened to the gentle rhythmic beating of the water, the chirping of birds, and clicking of their ponies hooves. More than anything Magdalen resisted the urge to jump from Rose's back and run her fingers through the soft waving grass. She hadn't seen grass in two months and found she oddly missed it. Magdalen had always enjoyed being outdoors; she had spent many hot summer days of her childhood in the shade of the willow tree in their backyard. When she wasn't in one of her classes or at work, she liked to study in the university greens in her hammock. Magdalen hadn't realized how much she missed it until she saw the towering trees around her.

They rode in comfortable silence as Fili trailed down through the valley. Magdalen took in everything she saw from the trees to the rocks everything fascinated her. It wasn't every day you get to see the fictional world you read about as a child. She could make out a small cluster of houses and farmland at the edge of the valley, which was marked with a dirt path, to the east Magdalen watched smoke rise into the blue sky above them.

"That's Dale," Kili said catching her attention.

"That's the city of man, right. Where Bard lives?" Kili looked taken back he forgot at times that Magdalen had claimed that their world was merely a book in her world.

Kili nodded, glancing in Fili's direction hoping that he had not heard her question. He didn't want them to fight again. But if Fili had heard, he didn't say anything riding ahead of them.

"If what you say is true and we were characters in a book, who was your favorite character?" Kili asked wondering if the mysterious author had written everything as it indeed was.

Magdalen tapped her chin with her finger thinking for a moment. "I always like Bilbo, I mean it was his adventure, after all, how could you not like Bilbo." She smiled thinking about the little hobbit.

Kili scrunched his nose "Bilbo!"

"Of course. Bilbo left all he knew behind him for the adventure of a lifetime, even if your uncle didn't want him there." Magdalen defended Bilbo.

"I suppose you're right, our little burglar has more bravery in his heart than many warriors," Kili said smiling at the fond memory of his hobbit friend.

"I would like to meet him one day." Magdalen sighed daydreaming of asking the hobbit thousands of questions.

"You will; he will be at Durin's Day this year." Magdalen broke into a smile.

"Kili, Magdalen come on we are here," Fili shouted to them from atop a small hill.

Kili winked at her before kicking his heels into the side of his pony, sending it flying after his brother. Magdalen wasn't brave enough to send Rose into a sprint, so they trotted up the hill slowly eventually meeting the brothers.

The lake appeared as if by magic as she came to the head of the hill. The lake was as silver as a diamond flame, and the atmosphere was convent quiet. The water had a peaty texture, but pools of molten gold lay naked in the light. Even the depths were crystal clear. It was shaped like a stone; tall evergreen trees dotted the shoreline around the edge of the lake. No sound rang out from the shimmering emptiness of space around it. Monastery quiet, it was lined with pine trees, and the whiff of mint wafted up to us. Kili and Fili decided to make their way to its decanter clear shore. Magdalen stood there behind them taking in the idyllic scene before her it took her breath away. Unruffled by wind or rain, it was vault still and restful. The only sounds were the bumbling of bees and the heavy echo of a raven crawking.

The brothers dismounted from their horses with envious ease as Magdalen nearly fell off after getting caught in the stirrups. Kili snickered helping Magdalen find her footing once again. Kili unpacked a blanket and a basket his mother had sent with him after hearing his plan. Fili distance himself from the pair sitting on a large rock that sat on the side of the shore, cleaning one of his many daggers. Digging in her satchel Magdalen took out the small journal, she hadn't had much time to read through the pages. She moved to recline on the blanket, sitting quietly enjoying the beautiful day. She flipped through the pages picking a random passage to read. Most of the passages were boring everyday encounters and short experts of the guard's life one or sentences at the most.

 _April 27th, 2769_

 _After treasury duty last night I notice someone in the shadows. I have a feeling it is him again; I haven't seen him near the treasury since that night I scared him off. He seems to keep coming back, looking for what I do not know. I will report this to Master Rymer._

 _May 4th, 2769_

 _I do not trust him, or his father. I've tried to warn Rymer that he is up to something, spending nights when everyone sleeps near the treasury as if he was trying to find a way in. Last week before my shift ended I saw him again cloaked in the shadows searching through the old mines, he met three men I couldn't hear what they spoke about, but I will continue to investigate this further._

Her interest mounted, this character had not been the first time the guard had mentioned him. While 'he' was never named she knew 'he' was a noble dwarf, she had searched the journal trying to find any more on him, but it was all vague. Harion was a suspicious dwarf as she had gathered, and didn't trust this character around the royal family.

Magdalen could hear Kili shuffle his feet breaking her attention away from the book. Kili looked torn staring at the treeline, listening to the soft lull of the birds in the bushes. He was fidgety pacing back and forth from the blanket to his pony.

Magdalen knitted her eyebrows, "Is something wrong?" She watched as Kili jumped at the sound of her voice.

Kili blushed looking away from the trees "N-no I was just thinking about going hunting, but I don't want to leave you here." He stumbled over his words running a hand over his neck.

Magdalen raised an eyebrow suspicious of the embarrassed dwarf. "I will be fine, besides prince moody is over there. I won't be alone." She looked over her shoulder to see Fili had come back toward their small setup.

He ignored her nickname looking at his brother. "Kili you can go hunt. I will stay here with Magdalen."

Kili looked between the treeline and them carefully. "Are you sure, Fee? I promise I won't be long." Kili said quickly.

"It's fine; Nadad go." Fili's chest rumbled with laughed.

Kili nodded his face breaking into a smile as he took his bow from his horses' pack.

"I will be right back." He called over his shoulder vanishing into the wood. Fili sighed sitting on the edge of the blanket careful as to not touch Magdalen returning to cleaning one of his daggers. Magdalen froze feeling him shift beside her, ignoring the heat his body created. The sun was beating down on her and sweat had begun to form on her neck. She slipped the journal into her satchel, bringing her knees to her chest taking in the serenity of nature before her.

"Does he do that often?" Magdalen asked watching the tree line, resting her head on her knees.

Fili's hand's stopped looking up the girl."Do what often?" His nose scrunched like Kili did when she said something strange.

"Go off to see whoever it is he's visiting." She gestured off toward where Kili had taken off.

"How did you know he's visiting someone." A solemn look washed over his face, his lips set in a firm line the braids of his beard froze on either side of his mouth.

Magdalen grinned, "So he is seeing someone." She said almost teasingly.

She turned to meet the face of the blonde prince. His golden glowed underneath the bright sun; his skin warmed and tanned. He had shed his coat wearing only a red tunic that showed off the muscles of his arm. A memory flashed in her mind, reminding of the day she had watched him fight in the arena. Her cheeks warmed under the sunlight and stomach tightened uncomfortably. Fili let the dagger rest at his side leaning into his arms, his sapphire eyes staring at her intently. Magdalen broke the gaze picking the grass beside her.

She needed to get away from him. Magdalen bolted to her feet moving toward the water; she shed her vest abandoning it and her socks and boots on the shoreline. Her bare skin penetrated the glass surface, feeling the cold water touch her skin.

"What are you doing?" Fili had trailed after her quickly as she almost ran into the water.

Magdalen looked back at Fili who stood at the shore smiling "Going for a swim." She stated obviously.

"Why?" Fili grumbled watching as she submerged her body into the water.

"You don't seem to want to speak with me, so I thought a dip in the water would be fun," Magdalen said before diving under the water.

The refreshing water consumed her; Magdalen let the air leave her lung sitting in the calm weightless water. Allowing the small tides to push and pull her. When she broke the surface, Magdalen leaned her head back running her fingers through the soft silky hair that lay in the water, pushing it out of her face. Magdalen froze when she saw Fili stepping into the lake. He had thrown his red tunic to the side, leaving him in his long-sleeved grey undershirt. His boots and socks looked like giants compared to her small elvish boots.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked watching as he trod the water close to her.

Fili's eyes glinted like diamonds in the sunlight before he dipped under. Magdalen swore she heard laughter coming from the distance, snapping her eyes she watched the treeline near them. Water splashed behind her as she left and every close presence.

"Joining you." Warm breath licked her ear and neck. Magdalen yelped falling back into the water; she turned to find Fili very close to her. Narrowing her eyes, she put a small valley between the two bodies. Eventually, she relaxed ignoring the prince's sudden interest in her annoyance. Fili chuckled at the look of frustration on her face, smiling at the fact he had made her flustered. Dwalin had told him once in private that he enjoyed the girl's headstrong fire, that she reminded him of Dis and his sister in that respect. Fili could help but agree. The pair swam in the water for a while in silence; Magdalen didn't mind as she collected small shinning rocks from the lake. She observed the beauty of Middle Earth, she could see Fili out of the corner of her eye. The silence had started to become too much for her; Magdalen liked to talk the quiet had never really been her thing.

"How was Dale?" Magdalen interrupted the quiet bubble around them.

Fili eyed her "Why do you care." He said harshly.

Magdalen swore under her breath hitting the water with a closed fist; she stared at him. "Do you always have to be like that? I was just trying to make a conversation. God calm down Edward Cullen no need to be so moody." She remarked.

"Why must you call me by names that are not my own!" Fili retorted.

Magdalen held up her chin turning from him and toward their things on the shore. Fili stomped behind her.

"I'm talking to you," Fili shouted to her, watching as she gathered clothing from her bag. Trying to ignore the way her blue tunic clung to her body.

"Well I'm not, I'm going to change. Unless you have another snarking comment for me." She snapped hurrying into a nearby bush.

Fili gritted his teeth running his fingers through his hair. He felt a ting of shame, and he hadn't meant to lose his head. That blasted girl was going to drive him mad. Magdalen. His mother's voice echoed in his head; his mother had insisted that he call her by her name at least. An odd name for an odd girl, he thought. He quickly changed out of his wet clothes hanging over a bolder letting the sun dry them. He glanced at where the girl had vanished to, realizing what he had done. Though the valley was safe, that didn't mean that danger had left entirely. Last month at the meetings in Dale, they had spoken about the recent attacks of stray orcs on their trade routes. Fili pictured the girl screaming in fear as an ugly Orc surprised her. She had been gone for a while; his leg twitched staring at the woods. Without a second thought Fili scrambled onto his feet heading toward the girl, he was the crown prince he should have known better. He bruted the follow way there his mind still flashing different scenarios about how the girl had met her untimely demise in the woods. Kili would kill him if he let something happen to the little human. His Amad would kill him.

"Trying to catch a peek?" A feminine voice asked as he passed a bush just at the edge of the wood. Fili snapped his head to see Magdalen emerge from the shrubbery.

She dawned loose brown trousers along with a white blouse. She held her wet clothing at her side making the blouse transparent. Fili coughed shifting his eyes off of her.

"No!" He grunted quickly looking around the forest.

Fili took her elbow in his hand tugging her back to their temporary camp. "You shouldn't be in the woods alone, there have been reports of Orcs and stray wargs coming closers to Erebor," Fili warned.

Magdalen lost all sassiness "Orcs?" She crocked.

Fili looked back to see her face had pale, though it held no candled to the deathly hues that he had once seen on her face. He released her elbow arriving at their small blanket, their ponies grazing nearby. She hadn't thought about Orc's yet, she had just gotten used to the idea of dwarves being real. The idea of Orcs and goblins roaming the world around her left her unsettled. Magdalen thumped onto the blanket staring out at the glimmering lake. Thoughts raced through her head. Fili sat at the edge of the sheet watching the girls face distort at the thought of Orcs. He could see the clouds of worry made a home in her eyes. She chewed on her bottom lips as she ran through her thoughts. He needed to distract her from her own distractive thoughts. Fili inhaled resting his arm on his propped knee; he looked from the trees to the worried girl beside him.

"Tauriel." Magdalen tilted her head not knowing what Fili meant.

"That's her name, the 'someone' he goes to see."

"Tauriel, that's elvish isn't." That had been another thing she hadn't thought about since her arrival in this new world. What about elves? Had they been same the magnificent creatures as Tolkien had described them to be? He hadn't gotten dwarves right exactly.

Fili nodded "Aye it is."

"Kili and an elf, is that why he sneaks to see her?" Magdalen pictured a Super Model statuesque woman and the adorable goofy little dwarf.

Fili sighed placing both his hands behind leaning into them."If you haven't noticed my brother isn't the sliest dwarf in Erebor. " He said lightly.

"Is Thorin okay with Kili and this elf, seeing each other." Magdalen remembering what Thorin had said to her.

"Tauriel is the elf that saved my life. Thorin finds it better to ignore it and let them be." Fili stared out at the water.

An elf had saved Fili's life? That certainly wasn't in the book; she couldn't recall anyone by the name of Tauriel in the book at all.

"What about you what do you think of your brother and an elf?" She studied his reaction. His eyes were sad, glazing over as he remembered a distant memory. He knitted his hands together, gripping them tightly.

"I nearly lost him once; I wouldn't lose him again over who he loves. I owe Tauriel my life; I think to give her my brother is fair." Fili replied honestly.

Hours passed Magdalen and Fili had resided in small conversations. After reading some more of Harion's journal, Magdalen had stuffed the diary away in her bag laying on her back. She rolled her shirt up exposing her stomach to the warm May air. Months in Erebor had done nothing for her skin tone; Magdalen almost laughed at how pale she had gotten. Had she been home in her apartment, she would have sat out on her porch soaking in the sun rays as the fan blow on her. She sighed folding her arm over her eyes, blocking the sun from her sight. In her few moments of rest, she could hear Fili wrestled beside her. Magdalen peeked an eye from the pit of her elbow finding Fili's eyes searing into her side.

"What are you staring at?" She grunted breaking his intense look.

Magdalen moved her eye following his line of sight. She saw her tattoo peeking out from her blouse. Sometimes she forgot that tattoo was there at all. The black inked lines written into her skin must have been the center of his attention.

"Don't women have tattoo's here?" She said feeling his eyes back on her exposed skin.

Fili blinked turning his burning gaze away from Magdalen's inked skin. He felt ashamed that he had allowed himself to look at her when she had not told him too.

"A tattoo here is a badge of honor, only warriors are allowed to ink their skin." He said quickly trying to find anywhere to look but the girl.

"I am no warrior." She laughed hoping to ease the tension between them. He hummed picking up a stone that had laid near the blanket.

"I got it after my grandfather died." Magdalen began "I felt so numb and empty. I just wanted to feel something." She let her elbows fall resting on her back staring up at the blue endless sky.

"So I went out to a tattoo parlor and told the girl to do whatever she wanted." Magdalen let out a soft laughed, resting her hand on her stomach. "It was a really dumb idea, she could have drawn something really bad."

Magdalen turned to find Fili looking between her and her tattoo intently.

She cleared her throat sitting up "Don't like girls with tattoos?" She said jokingly.

Fili's eyes snapped up to Magdalen's face. "I've just never seen something so finely drawn before." He spoke earnestly.

"Did it hurt?" His eyes falling on the tattoo again.

Magdalen nodded "It took hours to finish." Her hand drifted to her tattoo.

"Do you want to touch it, it doesn't hurt me," Magdalen suggested quickly she didn't think as she spoke. Speaking to him as if he was a friend she hadn't seen for a long time. She watched his face flushed, she wrote it off as the hot sun beat down on the beach.

Magdalen opened her mouth to speak but Fili beat her to it nodding faintly. Magdalen's mouth formed an 'o'. His face searched for her consent, she nodded slightly watching as his hand slowly reaching. He heart began to beat wilding against her ribs almost painfully. She felt stupid knowing she probably looked like a fish gasping for water as she watched his movements. Her throat constricted, she could feel her pulse in her throat. His fingers sent sparkes against her skin. At first, he didn't move only looking down where his skin touched hers. And then he traced the lines of the art, following them slow and deliberately almost dancing along the skin of her ribs. She suddenly felt nauseous.

"See feels like nothings there," She said feeling stupid for the heaviness in her own voice. Her eyes looked up from his hand to find Fili's face only inches from her own. The wind blew carrying his smell with it. He smelled of leather, and of iron. The familiar scent of Erebor, but also blackberries and sweets. Her heart fluttered. Fili's eyes left her side, also startled by how close they were. His nose almost poked her's. Though he made no signs of moving. Instead, he sat still taking in the sight of her skin bathed in sunlight. He really hated the way, he drove her mad. She was strange and myertious, and he couldn't stand the way she disrespected the authority of his uncle. And yet despite all of her hardness toward him, every other dwarf she came encounter with fell under her spell. He would not.

"There you two are!" Kili emerged from the woods smiling like an oaf.

Fili snapped his head back, what had he been thinking. He stood from his spot gathering his spear clothing quickly his mind raced. Magdalen coughed loudly jumping as Fili shot up like a bullet. The spell had broken leaving her slightly dizzy.

Fili's hard expression returned. He began to pack up jumping onto his pony."This little adventure is over, Kili we need to get back." He said sternly.

Kili was taken back by his brother's tone, looking at Magdalen who ignored his gaze. Her face was beet red and she looked uncomfortable as she folded her clothes. Kili didn't say anything, helping his brother and friend pack away their things. The trio rode to Erebor in silence, Fili trailing yards in front of them, looking grumpier than he had when the day started.

"What's the matter with him?" Kili leaned over to Magdalen, who had been staring at the back his brother's head so hard that Kili thought Fili's head might catch on fire,

"No idea," she mutter dragging her eyes away from his figure when he looked back at them.

* * *

 **Sorry for posting so late! It's been a crazy day!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise from here on out there's more Fili!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 17**

 **Author's Note: Hi guys I've been in the mood to write lately. So I've uploaded both chapters 16 and 17, be sure to read the previous chapter before reading this one! Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

"One more round!" Magdalen yelled whipping away the warm liquid that dribbled down her chin. Glaring at the dwarf in front of her darkly, she was ready for the fight. Magdalen was prepared to win.

Kili grunted meeting her dark glare. "You think you can handle another round with me." He raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his mouth.

The dwarves that had gathered around leaned in with anticipation. Magdalen placed her palms on the table grabbing the mug from the bar holding it up to Kili.

"I can drink you under the table, Princey!" The dwarves erupted in cheers slapping money into one another hand's, taking bets on the pair as they had been all night.

Climbing on top of the bar Kili and Magdalen clanged their mugs together slamming the glass to their lips, drowning their lungs in the sweet ale. Magdalen's throat burned, and she felt her nostrils itch as some of her liquid snaked its way over her face. But she kept drinking not intending to lose to Kili. She and Kilismashed their cups down. Kili felt the tightness of his stomach grinning at Magdalen as a loud bleach rose in his throat. The crowd roared slapping his back as his finished; he gave a small bow to his audience below him. Magdalen held up her hand closing her mouth before exploding her long bleach into the atmosphere of the bar. The entire bar quieted before celebrating the girl's obvious win; the dwarves swept her off the bar passing her over their heads. She giggled throwing her hands in the air in victory.

When the dwarves had finally sat her down, Kili greeted her with a surrender. "I know when to give up." He laughed escorting her to a small table at the edge of the lively tavern.

The Mighty Bear was tucked away far from the hassle of the primary market. Kili insisted that after a long day of meetings and preparations for the upcoming festival, he was in desperate need of a drink. June was a busy time for the royal family as her visits and encounters with them had become scarce. So she spent much of her time between Dwalin, OIR, and Deamra. Dwalin had been pleased with her improvement in the recent months and had even let began training her with a real sword. While she was nowhere near abilities of his other soldiers, she was getting there slowly but surely. She wasn't well equipped with weapons but her hand to hand combat training soared. Magdalen had even managed knocked Kili down a time or two.

Magdalen couldn't help but agree with Kili, she hadn't drunk in months and looked forward to a night of booze and relaxation. He also insisted that they go to the Mighty Bear, as it was the only place where no one hassled him. So Kili led them through the busy streets doing their best to avoid the crowd of dwarves that filled them. The Might Bear was carved into the stone of the mountain with only a small wooden door and runes to indicate that it was a bar at all. After their little competition the crowd had dissipated Kili and Magdalen settled into their chairs, smiling still lingering.

"I'm too grab us some food, I am starving," Kili said standing up from the table.

"You're always starving; I'm not sure how you aren't a thousand pounds." Magdalen teased.

Kili puffed his chest holding a superhero position. "I'm still a growing dwarf; I need to eat if I'm going to keep beating you in training." Magdalen rolled her eyes breaking the bread that sat at their table throwing it at Kili.

"Keep dreaming, little prince." Kili pouted his lip; he hated Magdalen's nickname for him.

Magdalen laughed watching as Kili turned way from their table back toward the bar. She ate the tough piece of bread that sat at the table, a shadow blocked the light in front of her. Magdalen looked up to see the face of a man; his square jaw was set with a long thin beard. He was bald; his cheeks were inked with dwarvish runes. A light scar ran along his forehead into his bald head. The lines of his face spoke of hard years he had spent, but the rest of his face was somewhat youthful. He looked a bit older than Kili but not as old as Oin.

"Hello," Magdalen greeted him.

The dwarf smiled showing a golden tooth in the front of his teeth. "What is a lovely lady like you doing here?" He slurred.

His breath his her face, she flinched at the amount of alcohol that played on his breath.

"Just waiting on Prince Kili." She said dropping Kili's name hoping he would get the idea to leave her alone.

The dwarf swayed back and forth leaning onto the chair Kili had occupied before sitting in it.

"He shouldn't leave such a pretty lady by herself, why don't I keep you company?" His smile reminded her of a slimy rat.

He leaned his face into her space; Magdalen reared back hitting her head against the stone wall. Her eyes searched the tavern hoping someone would notice her situation, but no one seemed to look in her direction.

Magdalen narrowed her eyes "I am fine, leave me alone." She barked in the man's face.

The man howled slapping his knee, "Firey little human. Will you burn me if I touch you?" He wandered reaching out to touching the side of her face with his sausage-like fingers. The calloused fingers grazed over her cheek and scar. She felt sick.

Magdalen was horrified, she had dealt with creeps before in college, but none had been so bold. Dwalin's training kick in, she took out the small dagger that rested on her hip bringing the point to the thick neck of the man. "Touch me like that again, you ugly bastard." She gritted. Her teeth gnashing together.

He froze dropping his fingers immediately. His bright drunk eyes suddenly became darker. He let out a small growl, in one fast move the dwarf swung his hand send her dagger flying. His arms gripping the back of her chair and the table trapping her in her spot. His body towered over her.

"I'd watch that pretty mouth of your's girl," The man inched closer to her face, panic raced through her veins. Her fist cliched preparing to strike at any moment.

"Before someone puts you in your place." His breath was wet against her face. She swallowed the bile that burned her throat.

Magdalen jerked from her spot her fist connecting with the man jaw, a burst of painful energy shot through her hand. She held the fist to her chest letting out a howl of pain. The man stumbled back over a table, gaining the attention of a few dwarves this time. He sat in a puddle of ale staggering to regain his balance. He looked up and snarl appeared on his face like he was a wild animal. Magdalen saw flames dance in his eyes as he railed toward her dragging her up by the throat. Magdalen gasped for air clawing at the man's thick arms drawing blood. With all of his force, he turned to throw her into a pile on the ground.

"Have a feisty spirit whore? I can see why the prince keeps you around." He laughed, picking up discarded her dagger holding it to her cheek.

"If I ruin that pretty little face of yours may be the prince will give you up. And then maybe you and I can have our fun, right whore?" He pulled her up holding her against him, t Magdalen smashed his foot as hard as she could to no avail.

He held her in her spot, his large ugly nose digging into her hair. She squirmed letting out a yell for Kili, though in her gut she knew he couldn't hear her. She felt his wet lips drag across her skin, letting out one last scream she dug her elbow into his ample gut. He yelled in pain letting go of her for one moment, "You Bi-" He swung her dagger slicing at Magdalen's arm. Magdalen hissed in pain covering her arm with her hand.

"Magdalen!" Kili yelled from the corner of her eye. She saw Kili race toward the man, connecting his fist with the side of the man's head. Everything happened in a blur; the two wrestled on the floor. A few dwarves stood up running over to stop the fight, pushing Magdalen to the back of the growing crowd blocking Magdalen's view of Kili.

"What is happening here!" An angry voice boomed behind the crowd of dwarves. A silence fell over the crowd; nothing dared moved or breathed.

No one spoke Magdalen watched as a few dwarves in the back of the crowd shifted nervously "I will ask one last time what is happening here?" The voice came closer, the sound of an unsheathed sword filled the eerily silent space around them.

"I-I was defending myself, sire." Magdalen heard the man stuttered before continuing. "The whore tried to steal from me; I was just trying to teach her a lesson."

"What!" It was Magdalen's turn to yell.

She pushed her way through the dwarves to the front of the crowd finding an angry Fili with his sword at the man's neck, and a bloodied Kili staring at the man as he could kill him at any moment. Kili blinked shaking his head before moving to Magdalen's side. Fili's eyes didn't move from the man; Magdalen felt unsettled by the fury she saw behind his hard blue eyes. Her voice faltered seeing Fili's face. His sword pressed into the man's fat neck; he winced cowering into himself.

"It's unwise not to lie to your Prince. "Fili spat his eyes narrowing at the man," or call a guest of the crown a 'Human Whore' again Mister Thyum," Fili growled.

"I beg you, sire, I didn't know she was with you." Thyum whimpered his hands folding over another shaking them at his prince.

"Liar!" Magdalen barked her fist shaking, Kili's hand covering one of her shoulders to hold her back.

"You knew I came in here with Kili; you knew I was here with him!" Her voice gave out a little as angry boiled in her stomach; she felt as if she were going to puke.

"Magdalen enough," Fili ordered glancing at Magdalen for a moment, looking her over for injuries. His eyes trained on her blood-soaked sleeve, his head snapped back to the man.

"Melran, Dalaran take him to the cells," Fili commanded two dwarves emerged from the crowd dragging Thyum away kicking and screaming. Silence filled the air, Fili tore his gaze away from the man as he disappeared back to the crowd, "Go about your business." Fili barked a dangerous edge in his voice. Soon the quiet bar became a bustling one once again.

"You two," He hissed. "Follow me, and not one word."

He turned back walking out of the bar. Magdalen glanced at Kili, who sighed letting his head drop before following his brother. They walked for a while not speaking one word to one another until they were in a place she did not recognize. He led them to a small walkway overlooking a gentle waterfall and pond. The walls echoed with the sounds of the water below. Fili's shoulders tensed he came to a stop, he ran his fingers through his golden hair. Beside her, Kili stared the ground not moving to meet her gaze.

"How could you have been so stupid to bring her there Kili," Fili begged to turn to face them, anger meted from his eyes only to be replaced with concern and disappointment. "A tavern is no place for a lady."

"I've been to-" Fili held his hand up.

"Not one word Magdalen." Fili snapped not breaking his gaze.

"You will report this to Uncle, and mother now. Explain to them everything that has happened here." Kili shook his head never meeting his brothers gaze.

"Go, now" Fili commanded watching his brother turn to leave, Magdalen following in his wake.

"Not you Magdalen," Fili called out making her freeze. Kili nodded shrugging before heading away from the pair in defeat.

There was a pregnant pause before Magdalen broke the silence.

"You could have been a little nicer," Magdalen said quietly watching the water drip into the pool below them.

"He put you in danger by taking you there. And you still defend him. You, humans, have a strange sense of loyalty." Fili snipped leaning against the rail.

"Kili never meant to put me in harm's way; he would never do that. I'm an adult I can handle myself." Magdalen stood close to him. Fili brought his eyes up looking at Magdalen.

"It certainly looked like you could handle yourself as that man held you by your throat," Fili growled edging closer to Magdalen.

Magdalen 's hand, unconsciously, touched the sore skin of her neck. Her breath hitched at the ghost grip the man still had on her. Fili's hard eyes melted, he looked away from the girl. "I know plenty women who know how to take care of themselves, that doesn't mean they don't ask for help sometimes." He commented.

"You think I wanted that guy all over me? I didn't ask him over there he came up to me; he attacked me." Magdalen hissed.

Fili clenched his jaw; he saw the terrified look in her eyes. He knew she was only snapping at him because she was frustrated. Fili saw the blood soaking through her tunic; he changed the subject.

"Come Master Oin will need to tend to that wound."

Magdalen looked down at her arm; she took a deep breath in nodding at Fili. He walked beside in peace.

"What do you mean Magdalen was attacked!" Dwalin roared standing up from his chair.

Dis stared at her youngest son, a horrified look morphing on her face. She stood up coming to his side.

"What happened, Kili," Dis asked as calmly as she could.

Dwalin following behind Dis closely. He wouldn't admit it, but he had come to enjoy the girl's company. She sparked a protective instinct inside of him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Kili began to recount what had happened in the Mighty Bear, about the dwarf's intrusion of Magdalen's space. Kili became anger as the story went on; he paused when he thought of the names he had heard the dwarf calling her.

"What did he call her," Dis tried to egg her son on.

Kili sighed looking away from his mother meeting the eyes of his uncle. " He called her a human whore."

Thorin watched as his sister and friend crowded his nephew, his hands shook slightly. Dwalin growled pacing around the room. Balin, who had been seated next to his brother, tried to calm him down. Dis began a streamline of question getting at the information about the dwarf who had tried to take Magdalen's honor.

"Fili sent him to the dungeons, he is with Magdalen right now," Kili told his mother.

Dis turned to Thorin, a mother bear's rage in her eyes. "What are you going to do. You can't let a dwarf dishonor my guest like that!" She yelled silencing everyone, the room pulsated with angry energy.

Thorin clenched his fisted. He didn't like or trust the girl by any means, but he was king. He wouldn't allow someone in his kingdom to be treated as such, especially not a woman. Women were rare among dwarves, though the number had increased when dwarves families began to migrate back to Erebor. In dwarven culture woman were seen as just as strong as their male counterparts. They were to be treasured and honored, nurtured into an intelligent, independent woman who carried families if they chose to do so. For a dwarf to dishonor a woman of any race was a great offense.

"Gather the council, and have the dwarf escorted to the chamber." He commanded Dwalin, his kingly tone taking over.

"Kili go get your brother, and Miss Magdalen, right away." Kili nodded.

Dis looked to her brother, admiration in her eyes. "You are doing the right thing." She patted his shoulder. Thorin grunted calling for Balin to follow him as he exited his private study, anger rolled off him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What am I going to say?" Magdalen tried to keep up with the brother as they led her to the council's chambers.

"You're going to tell them what that Rukhsul did to you," Kili spoke profoundly.

Magdalen had never seen Kili angry, and she wasn't sure she liked it. Fili remained quietly beside them; he had not spoken since she had snapped at him. Oin had filled the silence fussing over the girl, congratulating her for fighting for herself. And reassuring her that it was nothing more than a scratch, she couldn't imagine what Deamra's reaction was going to be when news hit her Magdalen was hurt. She was sure to find out the next morning when Deamra came to visit.

They stopped in front of familiar doors. "I will go in first you two wait out here," Fili ordered heading into the council room.

Kili stared at Magdalen shame and guilt-riddled his eyes. Magdalen punched his arm, Kili covered the spot her fist had touched. She pointed her finger in his face "Don't you dare if bad for me, I don't need pity. I need my friend." She held onto his arm.

"Magdalen this is my fault, I shouldn't have left you." Kili dropped his eyes looking away in shame.

Magdalen stood in front of him."Kili this is no one's fault but Thyum. He is the one who attacked me."

Kili wrapped his arms around Magdalen crushing her into a hug. Magdalen tapped his arms, "You are my family Maggie. You are my namad. If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself." Kili held her at arm's length, squeezing her gently.

Magdalen blinked away a tear as the door in front of them opened. Magdalen straightened her spine holding her head and she gracefully walked through the door. Fili stood on the other side of the door, joining Kili's side as they came into the room. In front of her seven dwarves sitting around in a semi circle staring as she walked in. Balin sat to the right of Thorin, and she caught sight of Lord Amrus who, like the other dwarves, looked to Thorin. Dis sat to Thorin's right her eyes on Magdalen and her sons. In the center sat Thorin his eyes glued on the side of the table where Thyum stood. Chains wrapped around his wrist his eyestrain of the floor. Dwalin stood over him, his eyes trained on Thyum ready to strike him where he stood. Dwalin's hand held Thyum by his neck.

Thorin stood from his spot at the table. "Thyum, son of Rheum, you stand accused of violating and assaulting Magdalen Kathan, guest of the crown."

Thyum tried to shove Dwalin off him, only for Dwalin to hold him in his place. Magdalen's chest felt tight. "How do you plead?" Thorin's voice boomed in the room.

"That whore came onto me! Tried to steal from me, I swear my majesty." Thyum roared. Dwalin kicked the dwarf.

"Call her a whore again!" Dwalin threatened Thyum pulling his sword to his neck. Thyum whimpered loudly.

"Dwalin enough!"Thorin held up his hand to stop him.

Magdalen reached for Kili's hand gripping it tightly. Thorin looked from Thyum to Fili, "So you claim my heir lies to me?" The dwarves around Thorin began to grumble.

Thyum's face paled "N-no, my king." He stuttered.

"You have dishonored a guest of the crown. You claim my own kin to me! You are disgraceful!" He shouted quieting everyone

"You will serve three months in the dungeons, and your beard will be cut." Thorin moved from behind the table toward Fili, who took out a dagger handing it to Thorin. Thorin nodded stopping in front of Magdalen, holing the blade out to her.

"Take his pride, he does not deserve it," Thorin spoke softly to her, the opposite of how he had treated her all those nights ago.

Magdalen looked between the dagger and Thorin carefully taking the cold steel in her hands. Thorin stepped back giving her the path to Thyum, who stared at her like a caged animal. Magdalen swallowed thickly. Dwalin kicked his leg bring Thyum to his knees in front of her.

"Take the end of his beard and cut under his chin," Dwalin instructed quietly behind Thyum.

Thyum twisted and pleaded with his king. He growled at her, bitting at her hand as she grabbed the end of his beard. Magdalen felt her face become stone; she inhaled pushing away the thoughts of her churning stomach. Her finger twisted around the hair pulling it tightly, her face hovering above her.

"You will regret this." He whispered so only she could hear.

His eyes widened in horror as Magdalen hatched at the beard. She could feel her breathing become erratic. Finishing the job Magdalen stood up holding the beard in her fist.

"Touch me or any other woman again; it won't be just your pathetic beard I hold in my hands."Her tone sent chills to all in the room.

She let the beard fall beside her, marching out of the room.

"Take him away," Fili commanded watching after the girl.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

Since Magdalen's run in she hadn't been felt alone, and it was starting to annoy her. Magdalen had always enjoyed time to herself, even back in her world. She enjoyed the moments when she could think, breathe. While Magdalen appreciated that she had people devoted to her safety and well being, Magdalen hated being babied. When Deamra caught wind of what happened Magdalen thought she would never leave her alone again. Deamra fussed for hours that she was going to lock Magdalen away in a room and throw away the key. At least that way trouble couldn't find her that way. When Deamra wasn't watching her every moment, she was with Kili or Ori. Her heart had warmed when the two boys had become protective of her. Especially Or, sweet Or who had offered to walk her back to her apartment after her days in the library. She couldn't imagine the young scribe in a battle, but she saw in his eyes that he would be more than willing to raise a fist to anyone who looked at her the wrong way. Magdalen had never had a brother before she liked to think he would have Kili's charm and Or's heart.

Dwalin had taken the incident to heart, while it had left Magdalen stirred at first she had moved passed it. Dwalin had not. He took it as a reason to train her harder than before. She had graduated from a wooden sword to a short sword; the metal felt heavy in her hands. She had been excited to finally train like one of Dwalin's warriors, in her mind she looked like an action star. While in reality, she was a sweaty mess trying to keep her balance as Dwalin delivered another hard blow. Her blonde hair that had grown to touch her shoulders clung to her beet red face. _Very sexy,_ she thought sarcastically wiping her face walking through her apartment sluggishly. She sighed slipping into the warm water that she had requested before she had left for training. She didn't have much time to relax into the water before Kili came to collect her for breakfast, so Magdalen quickly worked the soap into her skin.

Dis, like Deamra, had sent herself into a tizzy worrying about Magdalen's well being. The princess had already been very attentive to Magdalen, but as of late Dis made sure Magdalen was always by her side. She had insisted on taking Magdalen on her state business, Kili said it was a great sign of respect to be seen at the side of the princess. But Magdalen only found it nerve-racking. Dis had the grace and dignity of a queen. She listened to the people of Erebor and always knew what to say to any ailing citizens. Magdalen stumbled and stuttered becoming red when an any of the dwarves asked about where she was from. Her political skills not up to par with her written skills that were for sure.

Kili soon came up barging through her door like a bull in a china shop. She shook her head at the prince, he may have been a fantastic archer, but Kili wasn't the lightest on his feet. Magdalen laced up her boots walking out of her room to find Kili draped over her couch throwing a ball above his head. Magdalen cleared her throat Kili tilted his head letting the ball smack the side of his face. Kili stood up shoving the ball into his pocket.

"Having fun?" Magdalen raised an eyebrow.

Kili walked to her door waiting for Magdalen to follow.

"Shut up," He mumbled, Magdalen tried to hide her smile as she followed the embarrassed prince.

Breakfast was always an exciting affair with the Durin clan. This morning they were graced with no only Fili's presence but Thorin himself. She had never seen Thorin at breakfast with his family; she had asked Kili one night why he didn't eat with Dis. He replied that Thorin woke before dawn and began working, he had already eaten long before any of them awoke. Magdalen would admit she appreciated his dedication to his kingdom. She remembered kings from her history classes in high school who cared nothing for their people. It was nice to know Thorin didn't gloom around his royal study. He nodded head acknowledging her when she and Kili entered Dis' chamber.

Fili didn't speak much to her since the Mighty Bear, not that he spoke to her much before. Their silence heightened the tension between them. While he never spoke directly to her; he still glared at her when she entered a room as he did every morning at breakfast. Part of her missed the moments they had shared; she missed arguing with him. That part of her was the crazy part of herself.

"Miss Hailor will be by tomorrow for your fittings," Dis eyeing Magdalen's plate making sure she had enough to eat.

"Fittings, for what?" Magdalen knitted her eyebrows her.

Dis set down her fork, pouring herself another glass of orange juice."For your dress for the Festival of Forge, she needs to finish up on some detail on that dress. And then your Durin's Day gown, I already have some ideas for that."

Magdalen shook her head, wiping away the crumbs of toast that littered her tunic."I can't accept that Dis, you've already given me so much. I'll just wear one of the dresses I have."

"You can't wear a work dress to Durin's Day, it would look bad on me for making you wear something so plain," Dis stated as if it is evident that she couldn't do such a horrid thing.

"No use in arguing with her, girl," Thorin warned surprising everyone at the table. Fili and Kili blinked at their uncle. Magdalen stared at the king, had he just willingly spoke to her. Dis suppressed a grin looking back at the girl.

"He's right. Just think of it as my going away gift for you. That way you can keep something to remember your time here." Dis said gently.

Magdalen didn't' know if a dress would come through the rabbit hole with her, but Thorin no use in arguing with Princess Dis of Erebor.

"I will save you one dance on Durin's Day, I mean I will have to disappoint a fair maiden. But you will be well worth it." Kili spoke up winking to Magdalen, who sat beside him.

Magdalen felt the sudden weight of Thorin glare, his words echoing in her head. She ignored it."How kind of you, Kili." Magdalen teased.

Dis sighed dreamily. Fili turned to face his mom, rolling his eyes.

"Know you've done it, Kee." His voice rumbled.

Kili broke his smug grin looking at his brother than mother. "Oh no." He groaned.

Even Thorin let out a small groan rolling his head back.

Magdalen looked between the Durin's men and the daydreaming Dis.

"What?" Magdalen questioned.

"I met my Nili on Durin's Day." She smiled thinking of a distant memory.

The three men let out a collective groan. Dis blinked away her dreaming look smacking Thorin's arm.

"Amad likes to tell this story every year." Kili leaned into Magdalen. " ." He emphasized.

"The boys make fun of me, but I love remembering that first night I meet their Adad." She said pointedly to her boys, who looked anywhere but their mother.

"Well, I would love to hear it, Dis." Magdalen flashed a smile at the woman.

Dis clasped her hands together with a gleeful look resting on her face ignoring the mummers of Durin's boys.

"I had known Nili since I was a child. Nili trained alongside Frein and Dwalin; I always had my eyes set on him. Especially when he and Frein trained with their shirts off." Dis let out a giddy laugh.

Kili and Fili begged Dis to stop. Thorin ran a hand over his face letting out a deep breath. Dis continued waving their protests off.

"Anyway, I had always known I was going to marry him. But he never looked at me as anything more than Frein and Thorin's little sister. I was a princess and was expected to marry for political advantage. The Durin's Day before we were forced out of the mountain a young lord came to Erebor asking for my hand. I spent the whole night listening to that pompous arogn-"

"Dis, we still do trading with Lord Regram," Thorin grunted his head still resting in his hand.

"Listening to Lord Regram all night." Dis refrained herself. "I slipped away from the festival. Nili found me later Frein had sent him to look for me. I refused to go back, not wanting to spend another second in that infuriating man's presence. So he took me to one of the waterfalls, we spent the rest of the night talking and dancing. He escorted me back to my apartment when he bid me good night I couldn't take it anymore. I ran after him and kissed him."

"Blah," Kili said childishly.

"That was beautiful Dis." Magdalen smiles as the women ended her story.  
Dis patted her hand "That was the night I knew for certain he was my one."

"Your one?" Magdalen

Kili laughed "A dwarves one is a childish story Amad's tell their dwarflings. It is your other half made by Mahal."

"It is not childish; your father was my one," Dis said firmly.

Dis turned to Magdalen, leaning on the table. "Tell me did you have any men trying to court you."  
Magdalen laughed, "Where I'm from we just call it dating, I had a couple of boyfriends before I came here."  
"Boyfriends? You were courting more than one man at a time."Fili spoke directly to her for the first time in days; he looked appalled at the idea.  
Magdalen shook her head ignoring his gaze "No, in my world you can date whoever you like for as long as you like. Not all relationships end with marriage. My last boyfriend's name was Jack; we dated for about a year. I broke up with him a couple of days before I came here."

Thorin, Dis, and Fili all stared at her like she grew a third head.  
"Why did you break up with him?" Kili asked intrigued by the concept of dating.  
Magdalen stuttered for a moment, she had thought about Jack in a long time."Well there we lots of reasons, I guess. He wasn't the nicest guy ever; he was always talking over me. We always did what he wanted, never what I wanted. My friends didn't like how he treated me; I didn't take their warning soon enough." Magdalen laughed remembering the night Emma threatened to beat him with her shoes after she watched him flirt with another girl at a party.  
Fili didn't seem to find the matter amusing at all. "Women are treasures in dwarves culture. And they should be treated as such. No man should ever treat a woman like something so disposable."  
Magdalen, Thorin, and Dis were taken back by Filis words. Even now Fili looked taken back by his sudden mutterings. Kili, however, did not. He sat glancing at his older brothers Redding face with a smug grin.

Thorin came to his nephews recuse "Fili, come there are a few meetings Balin needs to go over with you." Thorin stood up from his chair grunting a goodbye to his sister and nephew. Fili looked flustered following after his uncle.

"Tell me more about this dating?" Kili asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I yield." Cried Kili, Magdalen's knee digging into his chest.

She eased the pressure, standing up her hand reach out to Kili to pull him up. Kili took it standing to brush the dust off of his tunic. Or had been called away to record a meeting for the council, so Magdalen had been resided to spend the day with Kili. Unfortunately today Kili thought it would be an excellent idea to train. He had been teasing her for weeks that he could take her down in a fight, today she had proven him wrong.

"I let you win." Magdalen patted his shoulder, before poking his chest."I'm sure you did, just like you let me win the last five rounds."

"See you're starting to catch on," Kili jested dusting off his clothes. Dwalin looked on with pride in his eyes as he watched the girl. In the months she had been working with him, she had vastly improved since she first tumbled into the ring with him.

"I'm afraid my student is just better than you, young Prince," Dwalin called out to Kili.

"I know you've gotten old, but I was once your student too." Kili shook his head, Dwalin walking to meet the duo. "I haven't forgotten, but it seems you've forgotten all the moves I taught you." Dwalin teased.

"I've beaten everyone!" Magdalen exclaimed dramatically standing like a superhero in front of the two. Kili laughed, and Dwalin rolled his eyes, "You beat Kili twice, not faced the fiercest warrior. Don't get too big for your breeches now."

"Well maybe if you let me face anyone else, I could gloat more," Maggie said with a slight pout in her voice.

"You faced anyone else, and they would beat you to a plum, it's better that you stick with Kili." A voice said from behind Dwalin. Magdalen turned to find Fili's 'shit-eating' grin. She narrowed her eyes, her hip popping her side clenching her hands around her hip. _Wasn't he supposed to be in a meeting why is he stalking around the training arena?_ He was certainly looked like he was supposed to be in a council meeting. He wore a fine Durin blue overcoat, grey fur touched his neck and was trimmed around the end of the sleeves. _The blue makes his eyes stand out,_ she thought to herself. Stop that!

"And what is that suppose to mean? I can handle myself against anyone." Magdalen snapped.

"You can handle yourself against Kili, who was holding back." Fili quipped.

Dwalin watched as the girl approached Fili, her nostrils flared and a red color rose in her face. "Fine do you wanna go, bub" Magdalen growled poking her finger into Fili's hard chest.

Fili's eyes narrowed at the name; it had been the same name she called him the day after she had punched him.

"Fine let's go the," He paused stepping closer to Magdalen.

He took notice of the tiny freckles that dotted her slim face. Pushing the odd thoughts aside and continued "And I won't be holding back."

A rush of heat blow through her abdomen. He turned to throw his coat off to reveal his grey tunic.

Kili watched in awe the exchange between the two. Kili looked at Dwalin who shrugged his shoulder moving out of the ring, Kili following suit. Magdalen rolled her head losing her neck, unsheathing her sword she stood in the stance Dwalin had drilled into her mind. The sword felt balanced in her hands, holding the sword out in front of her; she readied herself for Fili's attack.

Staring at the golden-haired prince "Bring it on, Princey" Magdalen hissed her knuckles tighten around the thin hilt.

Fili grinned nodding his head, examining his sword nonchalantly swinging it around his hand. He cracked his neck, taking his stance.

"Very well."

Magdalen sprung forward making the first move. She felt all the anger she had repressed for months boil in her veins. Fili met her attack, the force of his block sent her stumbling back onto the ground. He chuckled at her, "Can't even stand."

Magdalen looked over to Kili and Dwalin. Kili smiled at her reassuringly; Magdalen closed her eyes standing up retaking her stance. She saw one of the corner of her eye Dwalin raises his chin, his eyes set with a small pride. Fili bared his teeth swinging his sword toward her. Magdalen managed to dodge his attack.

"One minute you don't acknowledge my existence," Her sword swang ringing when it clashed with Fili's. Fili absorbed her attacked, his sword locking itself in a battle with hers.

"The next you're threatening your brother, because he wasn't watching me." Fili and Magdalen were inches from each other, their noses brushing lightly. Their swords sliding against each other, sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

"You talk too much," Fili hooked his sword around her sword sending it flying out of her hand. Magdalen watched in shock as her sword gilded across the floor. Fili took his opportunity he kicked her in the stomach. _Cling._ Her sword rung as it hit the floor. Magdalen groaned as Fili knelt beside her, smiling at her like the bastard he was.

"That's not fair." Magdalen moaned lying on her back; she held her hands holding her sore stomach.

"A real fight will never be fair, Dushin-Mizim, "Fili whispered into her ears, his lips grazing the edge of her ear and sending her body into a frenzy.

"Fili," A voice barked from above them.

Fili shot up his back straight and his dagger at his side. Magdalen slowly got to her knees. She took a deep breath, collecting herself. She narrowed her eyes taking the opportunity to kick Fili's weaker leg from out from under him, twisting his hand behind his back forcing her knee into his spine. Fili yelled out in surprise colliding with the floor with a powerful force.

"You really should watch your back, Prince." Magdalen hissed into Fili's ear.

"That is enough!" The voice called again this time gaining both of their attention. Magdalen dropped Fili's arm looking up to see a not so happy Thorin. Fili stood beside her wiggling his wrist nursing it in his other hand.

"What is going on here?"

Fili rolled his shoulders his chin pointed up, "We were sparring, Uncle." Magdalen lifted her eyes to meet the azure eyes of Thorin. He mimicked Dwalin's stance, his thick arms folded over his broad chest. Dwalin, though still stoned face, hide a hint of amusement under his wildly thick eyebrows.

"I can see that, irakdashat." Thorin huffed looking between his nephew and the girl. Thorin marches over where Fili stood.

"And why has my advisor called me out of my chamber to inform me the Crown Prince has skipped out on two meetings." His voice low and dangerous.

Magdalen stared at the ground feeling Fili's tension pour from his body. Fili shuffled "I'm sorry uncle I got distracted." He muttered.

"I can see that." Thorin hissed his eyes looking to Magdalen.

Magdalen groaned great another reason for Thorin to hate her.

"Meet Balin by the mines. We will speak on this later." Thorin turned back marching out of the room.

Fili slid his sword back into his belt. His eyes met hers for a moment. He looked as if he wanted to speak to her, say something anything. Instead, he turned following after his uncle.

Magdalen felt her lips sting; she could taste the iron in her mouth. She quickly wiped it away. _Arrogant Prince._ She huffed picking up her sword. Kili swarmed her congratulated her on a fight well fought. But Magdalen wasn't listening though; her mind couldn't stray from the question. _What did Dushin-Mizim mean?_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

 _December 2769,_

 _I believe the king has gone mad._

 _Well, way too starting heavy Harion_. Magdalen thought as she read the first line of the journal.

 _He wanders to the treasury every night, spending hours reveling in his mountains of gold. I hear his whispers, as he speaks to the treasures of Erebor as if they were our late queen. Prince Thorin followed him the other night, he did not know I was there, but I saw the pain in his eyes. I fear our fair king will no longer be if this sickness continues to spread. I fear for our king._

Magdalen flipped the page continuing to read December's log. She enjoyed reading the guardsmen's diary, he wrote about the happenings of Erebor, his friends, and family. She laughed when he logged all of his failed woohooings of various dwarrowdams. Harion was quite the ladies man, or so he wrote anyway.

 _I believe I know what he is up to…._

Then there was the curious case of the thieving noble. If Magdalen had known Harion, she would smack him upside the head. Harion continuingly wrote of the noble "He," it never once stated his name, and it drove her crazy. Magdalen's interest was peaked as she delved into the mystery surrounding the noble. Harion was convinced that the scumbag was up to something.

 _Last night I abandoned my post. I'm sure Commander Dwalin will have me punished for this but I must find out what he was doing. He snuck out of the gates and met a cloaked figure at the edge of the forest. He gave the man a sack of gold in exchange for a small package. The man told him a small portion and the deed will be done. I approached him at the gate of Erebor, demanding to know what the man gave him. He attacked me, I managed to cut his hand at point and then his neck. He dropped the drop the package on the stone. A beautiful gem slipped from the package shattering in front of me. To my horror I recognized the stone, it is known as a dragon's eye. It is said that with a small piece of the stone can kill an elf. I yelled for the guards of the gate, he cursed me and told me I would pay for what I had done._

There was a knock at her door that broke her from her trained thoughts. Harion had mentioned Dwalin; she would have to ask him if he remembered this soldier.

"Come in," Magdalen stood up from her chair that she had curled up in, setting the journal on the side table. The door creaked and in slipped a dwarrowdam. The woman was elderly and was small even for a dwarf, only coming to Magdalen's chest. Her brunette hair was braided into a tight bun at the nape of her fat neck. Thick silver strikes shined under the lights of her room. Her lips were small and pulled into an unmoving frown.

"Oh hi, I'm Magdalen." Magdalen smiled at the girl.

The woman's face was pinched as if she smelled something sour. Picking up the sides of her skirt she curtsied.

"M'Lady, I've been sent by Lady Dis to help you get ready for the Festival of Forge." Her voice held an air of authority to her. Her wrinkled hands clasped in front of each other.

"O-oh okay, but please it's just Magdalen. Or even Maggie. I'm not a lady." She stepped toward the woman, who was unimpressed by her request.

"Of course Miss Magdalen, I am Mysdora. I will draw you a bath, and then I can wash your hair." Crowing as she hobbles down the hall toward her bathroom.

Magdalen followed after the older woman, what was it with these dwarves and wanted to bath her.

"Oh no that is fine, I washed after training this morning." Magdalen offered, stopping the woman in her tracks.

Mysdora took a step toward Magdalen picking her loose hair, rubbing it between her spidery fingers. She brought it to her nose taking in a deep breath. _Why are dwarves so weird!_

"I think not! You need a thorough cleaning; you smell like a washed orc." Shaking her head, Mysdora captured her wrist she dragged Magdalen into the bathroom.

Magdalen wondered if she should be offended by the old women's comment once the copper tub filled with warm water. Mysdora set to work, she collected jars of soap and oil Magdalen's used to wash with. The woman ordered her to strip and get into the water. Magdalen groaned feeling strange getting naked in front of the maid. Mysdora rolled her eyes averting her gaze from the girl. Magdalen was thankful quickly ripping of her tunic and pants. Settling into the water Magdalen relaxed the bubbles of soap gave her some privacy. Mysdora poured the oil into her hands dosing Magdalen's bare skin. The old women's talons had rubbed Magdalen's skin raw; she had felt clean on a whole new level. She heard Mysdora snide comments as she racketed through her wet tangled locks until Magdalen's eyes began to water.

"Your hair looks like a wild animal." Mysdora spat getting out the last tangle.

"Geez, thanks….Ow" Magdalen mumbled feeling her hair pulled tightly into strains. She had a feeling Mysdora did that on purpose.

"You may act like an orc, but you will not look like one when I get through you." Mysdora began braiding her hair.

 _Ahhhh I'm definitely going to have a headache._

* * *

Magdalen felt awkward sitting at the edge of the crowd, as the party around her came into full swing. She felt honored to have been invited, even if the invite came only from Dis and Kili. She had begun to feel slightly giddy as Mysdora helped her slip into her dress. As a child, she dreamed of going to balls as princesses did in her storybooks. In truth she felt like one. Hailor had finished the final touches on the dress and had it delivered to her apartment. It was a beautiful sapphire gown that fit her perfectly hugging the curve of her body. The swooping neckline rested on her shoulders and was decorated with strings of gold. The sleeves were long and fitting; a small puff of white fabric allowed her elbows to move freely. Dwarves patterns of deep blues and gold fashioned down the panel in the front and bottom of her Dis had also sent a pair of slippers to match the dress; Magdalen instead slipped on her boots feeling far more comfortable in them than any else. Mysdora styled her hair beautiful leaving half of the ash blonde hair down and the other delicately braided. Small golden butterfly clips rested at the crown of her hair.

She swayed to the upbeat music filling the hall. She missed Kili. A guard had escorted her here leaving her to her own devices. Magdalen had asked where Kili was the guard informed her that the royal family sat above the crowd and that she was not permitted to up to them. She saw no sign of anyone she felt comfortable talking with. She had seen Thorin a few times but elected not to go up to the dwarven king and the gaggle of dwarves following his every move. They were on okay terms, but a small part of her knew he still believed her to be a spy.

"You look beautiful tonight, Maggie." She turned to find the blushing face of Ori.

Her face lite up, she had felt alone swatching as dwarrows and dwarrowdoms moved about the party. She felt alone among the sea of bodies. Ori bowed slightly; Magdalen did the same taking in the scribes new apparel. An elegant red coat with grey fur trim hung off his frame. Golden chains sat on his chest, showing off his status within Erebor. Magdalen saw the groups of women follow his stride as he walked to her. It wasn't a surprise, during her time in Erebor she had discovered that the company of Thorin Oakenshield had significantly awarded for their loyalty, giving titles and places among Thorin highest rank. Ori's name carried weight around Erebor, even if he didn't want to acknowledge it. She had seen how women partially threw themselves at Dwalin or had interrupted Kili and here's conversation to get a sliver of attention from the young prince. While Ori did not have Kili's good looks or Bofur's charm women still saw him for his status. It had angered her a time or two when they walked through the halls, and a women came along and partially push her out of the way to get to her friend.

"Seems you have the pick of the ladies to dance with tonight." Magdalen winked. Ori's eyes widened looking around to see the stares of some the women who stayed closer to the edge of the dance floor.

"I'd rather not dance with any of them," Ori muttered.

"I don't blame you; they look like she-wolves ready to devour you." She teased. Unlike many of the dwarves, Ori had grown used to her crude humor.

"Is there someone you want to dance with?" She wiggled her eyebrows poking his side.

She watched as his eyes roamed over the crowd landing on a familiar face. A stupid grin grew on her face; she held back a scream. Her hand hooked around Ori's arm shaking him slightly.

"ORI! I knew it; I told Kili. HA! I was right." Magdalen danced in her spot gaining a few odd looks from the dwarves around her.

"Shhhh!" Ori smiled at the dwarves who had begun to stare at them pushing Magdalen further toward the edge of the grand hall.

"How long have you liked her!" Magdalen jumped with glee continuing with her diatribe. "I can't wait to tell Kili I was right; he owes me money." Ori was becoming redder by the moment.

Ori held his hands up silencing her. "Magdalen, please I haven't even told my brothers. I just… I just think she is lovely and kind and sweet and fierce…."

Magdalen laughed at her friend's reached out resting her hand on his shoulder "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

Ori blushed turning away from the girl. "I don't want to bother Miss Deamra."

"Ori, it will make her night." Ori looked up at her with stars in his eyes.

"You think?"

"I know, now go before I make you two dance with each other. I cannot hand the sexual tension anymore." Magdalen pushed Ori through the crowd.

He yelped and covered his face at the rudeness of her last words. With one final shove, she sent him into the crowd watching as Or stumbled his way to Deamra. She looked lovely in a pink and white gown, though her wild red hair was still held up in its usual messy bun. Deamra had spent most of the evening around her family; she had introduced Magdalen to her lovely mother who had continuously sent her the sweets. And her brother, Magnus, who was a tanner in the market. Not wanting to intrude in Deamra's time with her family Magdalen had slipped away. Ori bowed to her mother who stood beside Deamra, before holding out his hand to her. Magdalen watched Deamra's expression morphED from boredom into excitement. Magdalen held her hand over her heart watching her two friends dance together. She sighed smiling at the sight.

 _Kili is going to have a stroke when I tell him!_

Though her happiness was short-lived when a body knocked into her, Magdalen furrowed her eyebrows sharply turning to whoever hadn't been watching where she was going. She inwardly groaned when she caught the sight of gold and gem covered beard. A large calloused hand covered her elbow pulling her slightly into the fat man's space.

"I am sorry, my dear. You are so small; I didn't even see you." His dirty blonde mustache curled as he smiled.

 _I will show you how small I am._ She imagined punching the ogre in the face. She forced a smile "It's fine." She stated hoping her would get the hint she didn't want to speak with him.

"No, you must let me make it up to you; care for a dance." Lord Amrus bowed holding his hand out to her.

"Oh, I don't know how too." It wasn't a lie she had been observing the festivities from a distance. The dance was unknown to her.

"No problem just follow my lead."

Magdalen inhaled knowing there was no one around to save her from this, nor could she outright refuse him. She bit the inside of her cheek slipping her small hand into his. He clapped his sausage fingers around her forming a cage. She swallowed as he took her Lord Amrus dragged her into the sea of dwarves, his arm encircling her waist roughly as he swung her around like a ragdoll.

His beady eyes roamed her face, she tried to look anywhere but him.

"How have you liked your stay in Erebor, Lady Magdalen." His uncomfortable hot breathe hit her cheek. Her stomach flipped.

She cleared her throat, grimacing through her discomfort. "It is more lovely than I ever imagined." She answered shortly.

He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "I was told you didn't have any memories before the princes found you?"

Her cheeks burned at her mistake. "I have bits of my life, but many things are fuzzy. Someone, even without a memory, would know of the greatest dwarves kingdom." She covered quickly.

If he thought she was lying, he didn't make it known. Instead, he had chosen to continue on with his conversation.

"Of course, forgive my ignorance I merely go off rumor. You remain a mystery to most of Erebor." He smiled his hand pushing into the small of her back, pushing her body against his.

His eyes strayed from her face to the necklace eating in the center of her chest. His eyes locked on the locket, his grip tightened painfully on her hand. A terrifying darkness swarmed his eyes. Her hands began to ache with pain; Magdalen cleared her throat. The dark drained from his eyes when he looked back up at the girl. Lord Amrus pulled her against him; his large nose brushed her cheek. Pressing his face into her hair, she tried to jerk away, but he held her in her spot.

"What a beautiful little mystery, you are." He whispered into her ear. She gulped wanting nothing more than to run.

Her fingers tightened the grip on his hand feeling an uneven skin on the top of his hand. Her head snapped looking at his hand. There on the top of his hand was a thick scar that ran from the top of his hand to under his sleeve. She studied the injury, a warning alarm went off in her head. Some dwarves had scars, just because he had a scar on his hand didn't mean he was the noble Harion had written about. Lord Amrus followed her line of sight.

"Oh that, a scar from a stubborn dwarf who didn't know when to back down." He chuckled his belly jiggling.

Magdalen wiggled slightly hoping he would let go of her soon. "There you are; I have been looking for you all night." A voice boomed behind them.

Lord Amrus froze looking over Magdalen's head. Magdalen twisted smiling like a fool at the sight of Dwalin. Dwalin stared at Lord Amrus murderously; he seemed to get the message releasing her like she burned his skin. Magdalen had never been so happy to see the grumpy dwarf; she took a step freeing herself from the creeps grip.

"I am sorry Dwalin, Lord Amrus asked for a dance," Magdalen replied moving to his side.

Dwalin didn't look impressed his arms folding over each other.

"I couldn't resist the dance with such beauty, Mister Dwalin." Lord Amrus met his challenging gaze.

"I hope we may speak again." A chill raced down her spine.

Lord Amrus stepped closer planting a kiss on Magdalen's cheek, her entire body froze. Her eyes snapped to his neck, horrified that she spotted a long scar.

He was the noble Harion had written about. Lord Amrus took a step back, Magdalen heard troubling noises from Dwalin. He was seething. Dwalin grunted grabbing her elbow turning away from the Lord.

Once at a distance Dwalin released her. His face was red and ready to murder.

"Don't go near that ass again. He is vile and a disgrace of a dwarf." He snapped.

Magdalen was taken back by his tone. She hadn't heard him that angry since that day in the council room when she threatened Fili.

"Trust me I wouldn't go anywhere near him willingly." Dwalin nodded satisfied.

"No one will bother you here," He muttered eyeing the crowd around them. He took her to a small corner of the hall; a fireplace sat in the corner. No dwarves seemed to linger there and gave a nice view of the party happening yards away. "I need to get back. I will have someone escort you back to your room when you are ready."

Her heart melted, behind all of his gruffness Dwalin cared for her in his own unique way. In many ways, he reminded her of her grandfather, while Dwalin was rougher around the edges than her grandfather. He was still sweet and protective. Magdalen nodded hiding a smile that had grown on her face. Without another word, Dwalin disappeared into the crowd.

So she sat watching the people around her celebrate, nursing a cup of ale watching the fire dance to the music that floated about the chamber. She had thought about slipping away back to her room, but she hadn't wanted to be rude to her host, so she sat becoming lost in her thoughts, the party around her melted away. She sighed rested her cheek in her palm. She felt a small tug on her dress breaking her concentration; she turned coming face to face with three pairs of familiar bright green eyes.

"Miss Magdalen!" The voices exclaimed in chorus. Magdalen smiled at the Ur children, they were all dressed in beautiful clothing, and their hair looked like it had been brushed.

"Hello, don't you all look pretty tonight."Her voice cheered at the sight of the friendly faces. Bomfur dressed in a green tunic stepped forward folding his arms around his chest, _he looks too much like Dwalin standing like that._ Magdalen laughed at the thought.

"I'm not pretty, pretty is for babies like Rampur." Bomfur pouted his bottom lip.

Rampur took no offense in his brother's words. Instead, he climbed to sit beside Magdalen resting his head in her lap.M agdalen bowed her head placing her hand over her chest.

"My apologies Master Dwarf, I didn't realize how old you have gotten since the last time I saw you. You do look quite handsome tonight." Daisy giggled pushing pass her brother coming to sit on the other side of Magdalen, her feet swinging off the ledge.

Bomfur 's chest puffed with pride at Magdalen's complement.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your graces tonight?" Magdalen asked her fingers running through Rampur's thick mane.

"You said you knew stories," Daisy whispered loud enough so only Magdalen could hear. Magdalen nodded, "Yes I know quite a few stories, would you like to hear one?" Daisy nodded vigorously, Rampur looked up at her through thick lashes, flashing her a grin.

"Daisy and Rampur wanted to hear a story, so I brought them over to you," Bomfur said with maturity in his voice.

"I see and will you be joining us for our little adventure. Or will you be going back to talk to the grown-ups?" Bomfur looked back at the groups of dwarves laughing and talking about this or that. Bomfur came to sit at Magdalen's feet leaning his head against her knee.

"I think I can stay for a while; Mama did tell me to watch over Daisy and Rampur." He mustered looking up at Magdalen waiting for a story.

"Good. Now what kind of story would you like to hear?" Magdalen asked.

"One with a lot of action," Bomfur requested hurriedly.

"Adventure," roared Rampur excitedly.

"A princess, please." Begged Daisy quietly.

Magdalen tapped her chin going through the stories of her childhood through her head. "Hmm, action, adventure, and a princess. Let me think."

Magdalen smiled looking down to find the three pairs of eyes trained on her, excitement whirling in their eyes. "Yes, I think I've found the perfect one."

"Are you all ready," The three head nodded scooting closer to her, ready to hang on her every word. Magdalen grinned, maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Our story begins in a far country, called Imperial Russia…"

* * *

"What is wrong with you, brother?" Fili questioned falling back to his seat the head table. Kili looked positively grim as he stared out at the dance floor.

"I don't think I can dance anymore with Lady Brynra, or my feet might fall off." Kili huffed leaning back into his seat. Fili laughed Lady Brynra, an elder dwarf lady, had an infinity for the brothers and a dotted over. It wasn't a well-kept secret that she hoped her daughter, Miradora, would catch the eye of one of the princes. Both princes knew Miradora very well and knew that she didn't want to marry much to her mother's dismay. That didn't seem to stop Brynra from trying anyway.

Fili clasped his hand on his brother's shoulder shaking it slightly.

"You could go make the rounds with me," He suggested.

Fili knew his brother hated the political aspect of royal life, but as the crowned prince Fili need to make sure his people were happy. Kili groaned rolling his head against the back of the chair.

"I think I'd rather take another round with Lady Brynra." Fili laughed standing up to rejoin the party once again.

Fili turned to his brother as he made his way down the steps.

He called up to Kili "I think you're wish came true."

Watching at Lady Brynra snaked her way closer to the brothers. Fili quickly darted into the crowd before Brynra could snatch him up. He chuckled to himself the picture of his exhausted brother painted in his mind.

For the next hour, Fili weaved his way through the great hall stopping to talk to groups of dwarves along the way. He did his duty, listening patiently and understanding his people. Making promises to see what he could do to aid in their troubles. Some were far fetched, and useless. Those were mostly from the upper class of dwarves who complained about their maids or their services when they weren't delivered on time. Some were real concerns that he promised he would oversee, like from a kind older dwarf who wished to move his store closer to his home so the walk could be more comfortable for him. Once in a while, he caught a glimpse of Thorin doing the same as him. He had seen his mother talking with Poppy, who held her very pregnant stomach close. And he watched from a distance as Kili was thrown around the dance floor by Brynra, Miradora hanging off to the side looking embarrassed by her mother.

He watched as an angry Dwalin stormed passed him. He reached out stopping the warrior. He was taken back by the fire in his eyes.

"Dwalin what's the matter?" Dwalin huffed.

"Lord Amrus needs to learn to keep his hands to himself, or I will teach him too. How dare he take such liberties with her! She is a child, not one of his whores." Rage pledged his words.

Fili's heart pounded. Lord Amrus had always been trouble the thought of him touching one of his subjects in raged him, especially if she was only a child.

"Who did he offend." Dwalin didn't meet his gaze.

"Magdalen, I saw him dancing with her and holding her like she was a doll, whispering into her hair. " Fili stepped back, blinking at the warrior before him.

A spark of fire grew in his stomach as Dwalin described what he saw, now he too wanted to break Lord Amrus's arm. He could help but feel like Dwalin was acting like the girl's father, though he understood Dwalin's anger. Dwarves were a protective race, especially when it came to family. Had Dwalin accepted the girl? That didn't help Fili's case for wanting to hate her. Getting the approval of the Captain was a great feat, that he and Kili had worked years for. And she had done it in months. Had he not been so angry he would have been impressed. It seemed to be a running theme with the girl.

Fili shook his head patting Dwalin's shoulder. "I will speak about this matter with her, inform uncle about this."

Dwalin clenched his fist stomping away. The girl seemed to be a magnet for trouble. Fili sighed walking in the direction Dwalin had come from. First Thyum now Lord Amrus, was he going to have to teach every man in Erebor to behave themselves around the girl. Sure some found her pretty, she was human that meant she was exotic to some of the dwarves. _But that didn't mean all thoughts of decency went out of the window_. Fili's thoughts were broken by a course of giggles, and shrieks. Many of the dwarves didn't wander close to this part of the hall, other than a few drunks who were fast asleep in chairs. Fili followed the sound of childish laughter, he was surprised what he came upon. There seated around the fireplace was the Ur children who were gathered around Magdalen. Rampur's head resting fast asleep in her lap, her fingers running through his hair. Drool running down his cheek onto her dress. Daisy and Bomfur stared at the girl in wonder consumed by her words. They held each other hands holding on to one another in anticipation.

"Anya took the blade a stab it into the vile creature's heart, and for a moment there was nothing but darkness," Magdalen explained her free want gesturing wildly. Magdalen looked different, he wasn't sure what it was about her, but she looked different. The blue dress clung to her body; she didn't have the same voluptuous body as many of the dwarrowdams did. Instead, her body was lean, and soft, though she had gained some muscles since her training with Dwalin. Her hair burned bright from the fire dancing behind her; golden butterflies floated around her crown. Her skin glowed the divine light outlining her figure. _She looks like a little elf._ Fili blinked and felt a strange tightness in his stomach.

"What happened next," Daisy begged clinging to Magdalen's arm. Fili's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had known Daisy since she had been born; she was a bashful and quiet girl and didn't take to well to strangers. Yet here she was hanging off of Magdalen like she had known her forever. Magdalen smiled down at the girl, "The darkness fled as a burst of life erupted from her blade. And the people of Russia looked up at Anya to see not an orphaned girl, but their long lost princess. The dark curse had been lifted. Demitri ran to her kissing her, giving her true love's kiss. "

Fili felt a presence by his side; he turned to find the kind face of his hobbit friend, Poppy. Her glowing face watched her children, who were so taken with the girl. The soft curls framed her lovely face. Poppy held the ample swell of her stomach; she was approaching her due date.

"They love her; they haven't stopped talking about the human girl with lots of stories since they met her." Poppy laughed her hand resting on her back. Fili watched the children as they let out a sigh of relief at the ending of her story.

"I think Bomfur has a crush on her, though I do suppose he has good taste just like his father." Poppy giggled at her son's foolishness, Fili grinned. He had always liked Poppy; she reminded him of his mother though she was nowhere near as outspoken as Lady Dis.

"Mama!" Daisy cried upon seeing her mother. Daisy jumped from Magdalen's side hugging her mother's leg. Magdalen watched Daisy sprint to mother telling her the story Magdalen had just finished. Bomfur soon joined his sister helping with the details of the story.

"And she forgot she was a princess, so she grew up in an orphanage," Daisy said almost winded from how fast she was going.

"That's where children with no Mama or Papa go in Magdalen's world; it's very sad." Added Bomfur.

Magdalen laughed picking up Rampur's sleeping body, holding him close to her chest. As she came over to Daisy and Bomfur, she looked up to meet Fili's gaze. Magdalen held his gaze for a moment unable to decipher what his gaze meant. It wasn't filled with hatred as it was the first time he met with her, nor was it as curious about her as it had been in Dis's room that morning a week ago. It was softer and made Magdalen tingle all over.

"You are right my loves that is quite the story," Poppy said a fond look, brushing her fingers through Bomfur's wild mane.

"What do you say to Miss Magdalen for telling you a story?" Poppy questioned looking down at her little ones with the look only a mother could give.

Daisy and Bomfur turned to Magdalen."Thank you, Miss Magdalen." They spoke in tandem.

Magdalen bowed her head, resting her cheek on Rampur's head.

"Will you tell us another one?" Bomfur begged tugging on the side of her dress.

"It's getting late my loves, time for bed. Perhaps, if Miss Magdalen wants, she can tell you another some other time." Poppy suggested.

"I think that would be lovely, in the meantime I will think of another story to tell you. Okay?"

"Yes, I can't wait," Daisy exclaimed with glee.

"Papa!" She called racing toward her father who was approaching the group.

Bofur opened his arms swinging the child side to side, placing a wet kiss on her forehead. "Hello, little flower."

Bofur let go of his daughter tapping Fili's shoulder before wrapping his arm around the small women kissing the side of her head. "And where have you all been?"

"Miss Magdalen was telling us a story of a long lost princess and how she won back her kingdom. There was an evil wizard, grand dances, and romance and sword fights." Bofur blinked at how fast his daughter was talking. Bofur looked at his wife who smiled gently at her husband. Bofur looked at the young women who held his youngest son.

"I believe you; Miss Magdalen is the best story I've ever had the pleasure of meeting," Bofur said bemused taking the girl's hand and pressing it into her forehead. Magdalen blushed bowing her head at the dwarf.

"You are too kind, Mister Bofur."

Bofur laughed "I only speak the truth."

Daisy jumped in front of her father."Papa Miss Magdalen is going to tell us another story, tomorrow."

"Daisy, Miss Magdalen never said she was free tomorrow." Poppy scolded her daughter.

"I think Ori might need me tomorrow, but I will see what I can do."

"I'll tell Ori you have other business to attend to; I'm sure he wouldn't miss you for one afternoon," Fili said for the first time since he had approached her.

Magdalen was taken back by his words. Bofur raised his eyebrows looking at his grinning wife. Fili felt a heat rise in his chest, he wasn't sure what came over him, but he couldn't stop his mouth from moving.

"Miss Magdalen please," Bomfur begged to look up at the women with stars in his eyes. Magdalen smiled, "If Ori is okay with it we would love to have you for dinner." Poppy offered.

"I think that sounds lovely," Magdalen affirmed.

"I will take this," Bofur remarked holding out his arms taking in his sleeping child.

Magdalen brushed the boy's hair out of his face. "I will see you all tomorrow then."

"Bye Miss Magdalen," Bomfur yelled waving wildly at her.

"Goodbye Miss Magdalen," Daisy added. Magdalen nodded waving to the Ur family as they disappeared into the crowd.

"It seems you have a growing list of Allies here under the mountain." A voice behind her noted. Magdalen turned to see Fili his hands resting over his chest leaning against the fireplace. Magdalen stared at him shaking her head returning to her seat on the ledge.

"I don't have allies; they are my friends." Magdalen snapped. Fili raised his eyebrows letting out a small laugh.

"I meant no offense, Miss Magdalen; it was only an observation." He paused taking out his pipe from the depth of his over jacket.

"You have managed to snag some powerful al- friends." He gave her a grin which she returned only with a scowl. He looked down at her from the edge of his smoking pipe. Magdalen ignored his gaze and looked out among the crowd, spotting Thorin sitting at the royal families table. Mindless fiddling with her necklace.

"I know you think very little of me, but everything I said is true. I didn't steal from you, nor would I ever. Your story was my childhood; it's the only thing I have left of my grandpa."

Fili looked down at the girl his mouth gaped as he tried to find the words to speak to her. He looked away slightly ashamed of how it had treated her. He rubbed his hand over his heated neck.

"I believe we have started on the wrong foot, while I have my reservations. I shouldn't treat you like an orc, and that was unfair of me." He paused unable to bring himself to look at the girl beside him.

"I would like to offer my apologies. I would have done the same if I found myself in your situation. I h-hope that maybe we could be friends" Fili rambled feeling the heat rush through his body. He felt like a dwarfling, agh why did the girl make him feel like a child.

Magdalen was quiet for a moment; she observed the prince. His blonde hair looked like gold in this lighting. The light of the fire dancing on his face, highlighting his features illuminating the blues of his eyes into an unnatural color, that brightened his aura. He was certainly not the harsh prince she had punched all those months ago. He had treated her like a donkey's ass, and she wasn't going to forget that.

"You are right you treated me like an orc, and I don't forget easily." She warned him giving him a pointed look.

"But you're not the only one to blame; I did punch you," Magdalen admitted sheepishly.

"I think if you are willing to move past that, I am willing to overlook your stupidity." She stated making Fili tense beside her.

A look of amazement written on his face. Her steely eyes met his. He felt his hands shake at the glint of humor that played in her eyes. The corner of her lips tugged into a smile, the apples of her cheeks becoming more prominent when she did so. He could see the faint freckles that painted her nose and cheeks.

"You want to be friends." She asked her eye raised.

Fili nodded slowly, swallowing his own tongue. Magdalen stood up from the ledge standing in front of the prince placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine, we can try being friends." She held her hand out to the sitting prince.

Fili stood up slipping his hand into hers. Magdalen twitched at the touch, Fili's hands were nothing like Lord Amrus's. While still large and calloused, a trait shared by many dwarves, his touch was not possessive and greedy. But rather gentle and careful, as if he was afraid he would hurt her. Their touch lingered until Magdalen's mind cleared, remembering her purpose for the exchange. She cleared her throat pulling on his hand, bringing his chest to touch hers. She prayed he could not feel the pounding of her heart. Magdalen put on her brave face looking directly into the eyes of Fili.

"But if you treat me like that again, I will not hesitate to break your nose this time." Her eyes narrowed when he laughed throwing his head back.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Dushin-Mizim."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had such a fun time writing it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

To pass the time in between her job and training she asked Deamra to show her how to do needlepoint. She had watched Deamra do it often enough, when she came over to her apartment. It looked simple enough, Magdalen thought she could do it. She thought. After Deamra had showed her a few different stitches she had let Magdalen loose. She spent the last fifteen minutes stabbing her finger tips, and cursing loudly much to Deamra's dismay.

Magdalen finally had given up throwing her ringed fabric onto the bar where they had been working. Deamra continued her sewing, Magdalen tapped her fingers on the wood.

"I saw that you had a good time last night." She grinned at Deamra, remembering her and Ori dancing the whole night.

Deamra froze blushing deeply. She cleared her throat continuing on with her pattern.

"I had a nice time, it was nice of Mister Ori to ask me to dance." She said modestly.

Magdalen rolled her eyes at her friend. "Oh come on, he was practically drool when he saw you."

"He was just being nice,"Deamra scolded Magdalen.

Turning away from Magdalen, concealing her blush.

Magdalen snorted "Ori wanted to dance with you, Mra. Just you." She pointed out.

Deamra shook her head gently. "Magdalen you don't understand. Ori is high ranking dwarf, he could have any woman he wanted. He should marry someone in his station. He doesn't want a healer for a wife." She paused holding the cloth to her chest. Her sad eyes stared off in the distance. "He doesn't want me."

Magdalen reached out taking the rag from Deamra's hand, gaining her attention. Magdalen took hold of both her hands, making Deamra look in her eyes. "Deamra don't degrade yourself like that!" She exclaimed making the girl jump slightly.

Magdalen squeezed her hands together. "You are a beautiful intelligent dwarrowdam, worth more gold than any dwarf could ever find. Any dwarf would be lucky to have you as a wife."

Deamra looked away a small smile appearing on her red face. Magdalen continued "Ori doesn't want some air head who's only marrying him for his titles. Deamra, he wants you. You should have seen his eyes when he looked at you yesterday. He looked at you like I look at your mother's seed cake."

That made Deamra giggle, she took a deep breath moving her hands out of Magdalen's grip. She began picking at her nails. "Really?" Her voice soft, and fragile.

Magdalen nodded "Truly."

Deamra's frown turned into a bright grin, she jumped from the stool and began pacing the room running her fingers over the apron of her dress.

"What do I do now!" She bite her thumb nail.

Magdalen swirled in the stool following Deamra's cagey movements. She could have laughed at how comical her friend's erratic movements were, but she stayed silent. She leaned her elbow on the bar behind her.

"You could just tell him how you feel." She suggested.

Deamra glared at her, "I can't just tell him."Deamra spat, still pacing.

Magdalen contained her giggles. "Why not? He likes you, you like him. Seems pretty obvious to me."

"It's not that simple." Deamra said.

Magdalen rolled her eyes "Of course not, nothing is with you dwarves." She said amusingly.

Seeing Deamra's anxiety build up, Magdalen continued with her questioning.

"So what do you have to do in order to 'court' Ori?"

"If I want to court Ori I have to make him an offer."

"Like money?" Magdalen raised an eyebrow, dwarfing dating was so weird.

Deamra shook her head. "No no- Well some dwarves do offer money. But usually, if the offer is from a place of love, it is a gift. Like a piece of jewelry, or clothing. If he wears the gift, then that means he has accepted my offer of courting."

"What if hates my gift? What if someone makes him the same thing for an offer? What if another dwarrowdam he likes better makings an offer before me? Oh I bet that Airabell will she was practically hanging off him at the festival?" Deamra continued on with her insistent rant.

Magdalen's face was not impressed. "Always making things so complicated." She sighed to herself standing up.

She stood in front of Deamra holding her shoulders. "No matter what you make him, he would accept a thousand times over. I think you could give the guy a twig and he would kiss you right on the mouth."

Deamra was going to protest when Magdalen held up her hand. "Deamra he likes you. Like, likes you. My grandfather taught me many things, but the one thing he stressed was: you can imagine a thousand different outcomes of something, but you will never know which was right until you do it. So go and do it. I promise you won't be disappointed." Magdalen released the girl from her girl, going back to gather her horrible needle point work.

"Now I have a dinner date that I cannot miss. I will leave you too it." Magdalen left her stunned friend in the middle of her apartment.

She stopped when she touched the doorknob. "Ori was complaining the other day that his gloves were beginning to tear." She hinting over her shoulder before exiting the room, grinning like a madwoman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magdalen could hear the joyous yells of the Ur children from the door where she had just knocked. She smiled to herself brushing at the hem the long tunic she wore. The door squeaked and she was met with the bombardment of three tiny bodies swarming her legs. She laughed coming to her knees so that the children could consume her in a hug.

"Miss Magdalen, we are so happy your here!" Daisy cheer pressing her round cheeks into Magdalen's chest.

"Mama and Papa made an extra special dinner for you!" Added Bomfur somewhat shyly as he looked up at the girl's face.

"Miss Magdalen, Miss Magdalen what story do you have for us tonight!" Rampur giggled nuzzling on her arm.

A deep laugh came from behind them. "Now child let go of our guest, she hasn't even made it into the door."

Magdalen looked up to met the amused eyes of Bofur, pipe in one hand, the other on his stomach. It was odd to see him without his signature hat, she had never seen him without it. His wavy dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his mustache still pulled up into two upturned braids. Magdalen could see where Daisy inherited her dark hair, and dark hazel eyes.

The children slowly mumbled an apology, releasing Magdalen giving her space to enter their home, though Rampur took hold of her hand as soon as she stepped in.

"It is fine Mister Bofur. I have never received such a warm welcome before." She winked the kids.

Bofur held up his hand "Please you are a friend, just Bofur is fine." He offered her an inviting smile.

Magdalen bowed her head. "Well then Bofur, Maggie is fine."

Magdalen felt a pull on her hand. She looked down at Rampur's bright eyes "May we call you Miss Maggie."

The green eyes shone in the fire light, pulling at Magdalen's heart. She couldn't deny these children any.

"Of course, only my friends call me Maggie. And you are my friends." She told him.

He jumped with joy never letting her hand go.

"Children go help your mother set up the table, we will be in there in a moment."

The children listened to their father's command quickly filing into the doorway that must have lead into the dining area. Their apartment was similar to here's. Warm in design, but more lived in. Drawings of the odd family filled the walls. Toys piled in a small basket in the corner near their fireplace. Knitted blankets hung over the couch, a tiny wooden bassinet in front of it. The home felt like it was filled with love. Magdalen smiled.

"Thank you for coming, Maggie. The children were so excited yesterday, they could hardly go to sleep." Bofur laughed.

"Sorry about that."

Bofur shook his head. "I think they've grown tired of the same stories we tell them every night. It's nice to see them so excited. It's nice to see Daisy take so nicely to someone other than us and her brothers." He added.

"She's very shy, don't know where she got it from. My Poppy is nowhere near that shy, and I don't have a bashful bone in me. She doesn't take to well to strangers, other than a few people. It's heartwarming to see how well she's taken to you." Bofur had such sincerity in his voice.

Magdalen blushed. She, herself, had been shy as a kid. Going up on a farm she had never really gotten to hang out with kids her own age. She had her sister, her grandparents, and the animals. So the transition into school had been hard for her. Magdalen knew the weight of trying to make friends, but having no voice to do so. Before she could thank Bofur for his kind words, a feminine voice called.

"There you two are." Poppy appeared from around the doorway the children had disappeared in.

She glowed as she entered the room. Her belly was now full in her lavender dress, like she was going to burst at any moment.

"Supper is done, come on don't want it to get cold." Poppy waved them into the dining area.

Bofur bowed letting Magdalen go in first. Daisy, Bomfur and Rampur sat on one side of the table chattering among themselves. Well Daisy and Bomfur were, Rampur spoke quietly to himself playing with his silverware. Bofur pulled Magdalen's chair out for her, before doing the same for Poppy who sat down next to her. The warming smells of sweet breads, and meats filled the room.

"Everything smells delicious!" Magdalen smiled looking down at the colorful arrays of food before her.

"I helped with the mash potatoes." Rampur cried.

Poppy laughed at her son "Yes, helped me by making a mess."

Rampur grinned proudly.

"Well then I will have to have some of them." Magdalen said.

The Ur family quickly handed out their foods, falling into their routines. And Magdalen fell right in time. The conversations with the Monarchs of the Ur family felt natural, like talking with an aunt and uncle. They asked about her duties in the library, and how she was liking her stay. The children hung onto her every word.

"Do you have a home , Miss Maggie?" Rampur asked stuffing his mouth with corn. It seemed he and Kili shared dinner manners.

"Rampur!" Poppy warned her son.

"It's fine, really." She smiled gently at the other woman.

Magdalen turned to the children across from her. "I don't remember much about my home, before I came to Erebor." She answered.

A part of her hated lying to the kid. But she couldn't tell them the truth. Rampur dropped his fork, looking at Magdalen with his full attention.

"You don't remember your Mama and Papa?" A sadness drew on his face.

"I remember bits and pieces." She tried to explain to the child.

"You don't have a family here?" Bomfur added a sad tone rang in his childish voice.

"My family is very far away." She said gently not knowing how to make them feel better.

Before Bofur or Poppy could do anything, Daisy stood up from her chair coming around the table standing at Magdalen's side. She looked at her feet not meeting Magdalen's gaze.

"While you are away from your family, you could be a part of ours." She whisper.

Magdalen looked to Bofur and Poppy who looked equally as shocked as her. Daisy turned to her Dad crawling in his lap.

"I would be sad if I didn't have Papa and Mama, my brothers, and baby. Miss Maggie is probably sad without her family. I don't want Miss Maggie to be sad, Papa."

Bofur wrapped his arms around his daughter holding her under his chin, rubbing her back. "I think Daisy is right Poppy!"

Bofur stood up swinging his daughter around the table stopping in the space between Poppy and Magdalen.

"What do you say, want to be an honorary daughter of Ur?" He sat Daisy at his hip, who sat smiling at Magdalen.

Magdalen looked from Bofur to Poppy. "Are you okay with this?"

Poppy laughed rubbing her belly. "Well we already adding one to the family, what's one more." She cheered hugging her cross her chair.

"Can you just do that-I mean just adopt me into the family?" Her mind wandered to Thorin, he wouldn't be happy about this development.

"I am a dwarf of Thorin's Company. I have every right in Erebor to claim you as one of my own. Anyone who says otherwise, can take the issue up with me." Bofur took a serious tone.

The boys cheered saying they would beat up anyone who tried to say otherwise, until Poppy gave them a pointed look to make them hush.

"What do you say?" Bofur asked leaning in.

"Yes!" Magdalen rose from her chair hugging the father and daughter pair.

Soon Poppy and the boys joined the hug fest. Magdalen held back tears, for the first time since she fell through the looking glass she felt like she belonged. HEr heart still yearned for her real family, she knew that would never leave her. But in the arms of her adopted family, she felt safe and loved.

"Can I give her, he braid!" Bomfur exclaimed.

"No it was my idea, I want to do it." Daisy wiggled from Bofur's arms.

"I'm braiding it!" Claimed Rampur.

"You can't even braid your own hair." Bomfur retorted.

"Can too!" Rampur stomped his foot.

"Children, Children. None of you will be braiding her hair, that will be my job." Poppy quieted her kids.

The all sighed looking at little put off. Magdalen smiled when a lite bulb went off in her head. Sh leaned forward to speak to them directly.

"Why don't I tell you a story why your Mama braids my hair." The children cheered quickly pushing her into the leaving room. Hurrying their mother along, leaving Bofur to clean up the table.

Poppy took a seat on the fluffy couch motioning for Magdalen take the floor in front of her. Magdalen sat her herself between Poppy, feeling the warmth of her tiny body. Her nimble fingers ran through Magdalen's crazy mane. She was far gentler than Mysdora had been, electing not to pull and tug at the wavy locks. The children formed a semi circle around her, anticipating her story.

Magdalen relaxed into the woman's touch taking a deep breath before starting her tale.

"Once upon a time in a far off country called Spain there was a little bull and his name was Ferdinand."

The children were hooked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And for all I know he is sitting there still, under his favorite cork tree, smelling the flowers just quietly. He is very happy. " Magdalen quietly finished up her story amused at the sight of the three sibling fast asleep on top of one another.

Poppy had long ago finished the fine braid right behind Magdalen's left ear. Clamping it with a lavender bead, Ur clan bead that matched Poppy's. She sat back on the couch listening to the girl's tale, she understood why her children had come to love her stories so much. They were like anything she had ever heard before. Even in her life in the Shire she had never heard such fine stories. Magdalen tuned looking up at Poppy, her hand wandering to the braid in her hair.

Bofur had finished cleaning the dining room smoking his pipe by the fireplace. He stood gathering his children in his arms, telling the two women he would see them off to bed. Leaving Magdalen and Poppy alone. Magdalen stared at the fire, she couldn't find the right words for the emotion that filled her heart.

"Thank you, Poppy. I am glad to have you all." Her voice was heavy and filled with admiration.

Poppy reached down squeezing her shoulders. "I am glad you accepted. I will need help with those three, once this one comes along. I can already feel she is going to be a handful."

"How you know it's a girl?" Magdalen looked at the rounded belly hobbit.

Poppy held her stomach smiling down at it. "Mother intuition I guess. I've never been wrong." She winked at Magdalen.

Magdalen looked to where Bofur had disappeared from. "How did you two meet anyways? A hobbit and dwarf I would never have imagined." It was true The Hobbit had made no mention of Poppy or any other hobbit ladies that fell in love with dwarves.

"I came to Erebor, after it was reclaimed, with my family to help teach the dwarves and men how to farm the land in the valley. I had no intentions to fall in love when I came here. In fact I was suppose to start courting a young fellow when I came back to the Shire that following winter,"

"I meet Bofur two months after I came to Erebor. He was the strangest creature I had ever seen. And he infuriated me to know end, never ceasing to bother me when I did my work." She smiled at the distant memory.

"I wasn't bothering you my dearest little hobbit. I was trying to impress you with my skills." Bofur appeared around the doorway.

Poppy smiled rolling up to her feet waddling over to him. She smiled at her husband and then at Magdalen. "By his skills he means to say destroying every beet I tried to grow in the soil by stomping all over them." Poppy leaned into her husband's arms tugging on his mustache.

"I wasn't trying to destroy them I was trying to dance."

Poppy rolled her eyes. " I was so anger with him after that, I didn't speak to him for two weeks after that."

"Worst two weeks of my life. The moment I saw her I knew she was my one. I just wanted to be near her all the time, to get to know the beautiful hobbit." He kissed the side of his wife's head.

Poppy looked up at him love filling her eyes. "He left flowers at my door everyday over those two weeks. My father thought he was crazy, I thought it was sweet." She reaches up kissing her husband on the lips.

"We married that spring, and got pregnant with the twins soon after." Poppy finished their story starring a look of admiration and adoration with her husband.

Magdalen felt her heart pound at the story imagining her own fairytale. She didn't do that often, but it was nice to think of a boy doing anything like that for her. The three adults stayed up for a while, talking and sharing drinks of ale. Other than poppy who opted for some water instead.

Magdalen stood thanking the two for everything. Poppy held her in an embrace telling her, she would have to stop by for dinner with her new family once a week. Bofur held the girl whispering that if anyone spoke to her the ring way or anyone gave her a wrong look to let him know, that he would take care of it. Magdalen's heart swelled waving at the couple as she strolled away from the Ur family's homestead.

Her hand ran over her braid and the charm in it, smiling like a fool as she felt a sense of belonging. Thorin has said she would never be a dwarf and that may have been true. But she did belong here, she had friends here, now she had a family. It was strange knowing in a few months she would leave this world behind for her home. It kind of saddened her thinking of saying goodbye to everyone. But that was months away she would enjoy her time in Erebor while she still could.

Still caught up in her daydream she did not she the dwarf walking down the steps as she ran into him. She chest connected with his arm, making her stumble back. The dwarfs arms shot out grabbing her before she could fall. She blinked looking up to see the face of Fili. He smirked at her.

Bastard.

"I think you do this just to wind up in my arms." He remarked his grip on her still tight.

She narrowed her eyes standing up brushing him off. "I can see where Kili gets his cockiness from." She retorted with a playful air about her that she wasn't use to having around him.

Fili found that it liked it very much.

A bright smile still illuminated his face. Her heart contoured, like it had that day she had gotten Dwalin to train her.

"I taught him all my best moves." Fili winked.

Magdalen took a deep breath rolling her eyes as she strolled pasted him. Fili followed in her wake.

"Where are you going?" He question stepping in tandem with her.

"Back to my apartment." She answered shortly.

They had agreed to be friends, but Magdalen wasn't too sure about it now. Did it mean he would always be this close to her? _Don't act like that's such a bad idea, have you seen his body?_ The devil on her shoulder said.

 _Shut up._

"Let me escort you back, shouldn't be walking around Erebor alone this late anyways." He said.

She groaned internal she was going argue that she was capable of walking herself back, when she remembered that they were making efforts to be kinder to one another.

"I'm fine really, Fili." She said gently.

He froze, she wondered why he did so until she had realized what she had done. She had never called him by his name. She found that she liked it.

"I'm your friend now Magdalen, let me do this." His voice had a softness to it. She couldn't resist saying yes.

She nodded turning at the edge of the hall to climb the set of stairs. The first part of their journey was spent in quiet, until Magdalen could no longer stand it.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked looking at the prince beside her.

Fili scrunched his nose. He looks like Kili when he does that. "If we are going to be friends we should know a little about each other." Magdalen informed him taking another step.

Fili slowly nodded, breaking his gaze away from her. He didn't answer for a moment, there was a beat of silence between them. She thought he wasn't going to speak, so she settled back into her silent steps.

"Red." He answered shortly not looking at her.

She smiled at the ground. "I thought you were going to say blue. It seems to all the Durin's favorite color." She teased him slightly.

Fili let out a breathy laugh. "Blue is our family color."

Magdalen hummed. "What is yours?"Fili asked.

She fingered the charmed hanging off her chain. "Green."

"What is that?" He caught sight of a charm hanging from her hair.

A strange thought wandered into his mind, had she began courting someone. His fist clenched, not taking a moment to look at the clamp around the end of the braid. Behind the ear was reserved for family and lovers only, who had she allowed to braid her hair. Her slender fingers roamed over the braid, feeling the fine hair. She smiled to herself, that only added to his rage. He took a deep breath.

"Bofur and Poppy gave it to me, Daisy thought I needed a family here." Her voice held a softness he had never heard before.

He was taken back by the revelation. Bofur and Poppy had offered her a place in their family, that was going to present some problems with some dwarves.

She noticed his shifting thoughts."You think Thorin will make me take it out?" She inquired.

"I doubt he will like the idea of you belonging to a family in Erebor. But you have been taken in by the Ur family, I doubt he would say anything to anger them. They are a stubborn bunch of people." He laughed.

Magdalen nodded satisfied her hand still on her braid. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, watching a grin spread on her face. Suddenly visions of Lord Amrus holding her, whispering into her sandy curls flushed through. He shifted uncomfortably. Magdalen noticed this stopping midstep.

"What's wrong?"

He stopped on the step above her, making him taller than her for once. Her eyes glowed in the faint light. He sighed running his hand over his neck.

"About the other night, with Lord Amrus." She straightened up at the name. He continued "If he made any inappropriate actions toward you, I can tell Thorin." He said slowly hoping not to offend her.

Magdalen stared at him for a moment, before snapping back to reality passing Fili on the stairs faster than before. Fili quickly followed her pace, he reached out cupping her elbow.

"Magdalen, Dwalin was seething when he left you. I thought he was going to take Lord Amrus's head off." Fili looked up at Magdalen.

She huffed. "Fili, I have been through a lot in my life. I can handle an old man ogling me, he's harmless. I don't want to make any more trouble than I already have."

"Please Fili, just let it go. I'm asking as a friend." She plead with him.

She felt Fili squeezed her elbow before slipping his touch away. "Fine but he says anything more to you. Just tell me, and I will make sure it stops."

Magdalen smiled at the offer. She told hold her own, she had proven that time and time again. But it was nice to have people in her corner, to know that she didn't have to handle things alone. Like she did back home. She inclined her head.

"I promise. Now come on, I'm tired. I'm not going to wait on you old man." She winked at him turning to head up the stairs.

Fili stood there for a second, feeling his face heat up. He grinned watching as she took strides up the stairs, feeling like a foolish dwarf who just came to maturity.

 _I promise_ _Dushin Mizim_

"You coming?" She looked over her shoulder, her new braid framing the side of her face.

"Coming." He called making his way to her.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **ThatOtherWriterGirl: All will be revealed in due time ;)**

 **MissCallaLilly: You'll find out soon enough :)**

 **StorySpinner24: Thank you I'm glad you liked it!**

I really am glad you all are liking the story so far. I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes, I'm trying to clean things up as I go. But in the mean time bear with me!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

Thorin was more grumpy than he usual, and that was saying something. Magdalen didn't know it was humanly possible to be that grumpy. But Thorin wasn't a human. Kili, Fili, and Magdalen had been crowd around the dining table. Dis was off having dinner with one of the lords discussing business within the market, leaving the three of them to fend for themselves. Fili and Kili were teaching Magdalen a card game, while awaiting dinner. She couldn't seem to get the concept down, though she suspected they were giving her vague instructions to simple enjoy her confused face. It wasn't often that they left her stumped, with her strange references and odd ideas it was usually them who were left in the dark. The brothers secretly relished in the fact that they knew something she didn't.

Fili laid down a tile with a blue rune on it.

"I win," He smiled smugly at Magdalen.

"Ahhh, I don't like this game." She threw down the remaining tiles she had left, crossing her arms to lean back in her chair.

"You don't like it, because you're losing." Kili teased beginning to pick up the game.

Magdalen stuck her tongue out at Kili when the door to the royal families dining hall opened behind them. Fili smiled at whom ever had come through the door, standing up to greet them.

"Hello, Uncle." He spoke cheerfully.

It was almost painfully silent, when Thorin did not respond. Magdalen watched Fili's face melt from cheerfulness, to the familiar stoic persona she had first met. She turned in her chair to watch Thorin pass her by. When she was in school they had learned about sea creatures. She remembered one day her fourth grade teacher, Mrs. Larson, had brought out an ancient box TV and played a videotape about Great White Sharks. Magdalen remembered watching the dark void of the ocean being consumed by the body of the shark as it filled the frame. It's beady eyes watching the camera man as if he were his next meal. Ready to crush it's jaws around the poor person's body. Thorin's look was no different than that sharks.

His blue eyes glared at her as he passed, taking his spot at the head of the table.

"Kili, put that away." He snapped at Kili.

Kili quickly followed orders. _Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed._ She could feel Fili become tense beside her. They may have not been friends for very long, but she had been watching him for a while. Through observation she had gathered that the crown prince's mood and manners were greatly influenced by his uncles. She knew Fili wanted to prove to himself to Thorin. Magdalen thought he had done that along time ago. It was clear that Thorin trusted his judgement. Her still being in Erebor was proof of that. But still Fili, and Kili, just wanted their uncle's validation.

"Where is the food?" Thorin roared making Magdalen jump slightly.

Off the side of the maids yelped running into the servant doors, to retrieve their meals.

Fili turned his head to Magdalen, when she had flinched. She shared with him a small smile. She was alright, she was going to be alright. That's what she told herself. It had taken some time to adjust after her attack. Her mind was sometimes caught in fear at loud noises, or when someone touched her when she wasn't paying attention. Bonner, a guard she had come to like, had learned that the hard way, when he touched her shoulder. Magdalen was thinking about something when she felt the touch, without thinking about it she turned slapping him across the face. Bonner, after recovering from the blow, laughed about it afterwards telling her he had received far harsher punishments. That didn't stop her from feeling bad.

The maid returned followed by three other servants. Each placed freshly cooked foods on the table for them to enjoy. Kili, Fili, and Magdalen thanked them, beginning to dig into their foods. Thorin grunted at the poor maid, who bowed before running away. Kili began talking to Fili about Dwalin's new training squad, young dwarves who wished to become dwarves, easing the tensions in the room.

"I think Magdalen could take on half of them single-handedly." Kili laughed.

"I don't doubt it, it seems like Dwalin's training a bunch of runts." Fili added.

Magdalen rolled her eyes at the brothers. "Leave them alone, they have signed up to protect their home. You should be gratefully for that."

Fili tapped her shoulder lightly. "If they are the ones left to protect the Lonely Mountain, Mahal help us all."

Magdalen snorted picking at her soup. She listened to the brother's discuss matters that as princes they had to attend too. On more than one occasion they had tried to wrangle Thorin into their talks, but he wasn't bitting. Thorin mumbled in response, or simply nodded. Never giving full sentenced answers. That was until Fili began to talk about Dale. Thorin sat up straight staring down at the table.

"What's wrong?" Kili asked staring at his distressed uncle.

Thorin sighed dropping his head in his hands, rubbing his brow. He looked up at the boys rubbing his chin.

"I received word last night from Bard that the trade route between Mirkwood and Dale was attacked." He shuddered.

"What!" "Uncle, why didn't you tell us!" Kili and Fili spoke simultaneously.

Thorin held up a hand silencing them. He seemed to forget all notions that Magdalen was there, he never spoke about royal business in front of her. Thorin would always tells whoever he was speaking too that they would talk more about it, eyeing her the whole time he spoke. But tonight he seemed worn and tired, caring little if she heard or not.

"It was a stray group of Orcs, no more where found it the area. It was an isolated incident, Bard assured me. They managed to kill all of the scum." His eyes were weary as he looked at his nephews.

"Was anyone hurt?" Fili questioned.

Thorin nodded "Aye, three men and two elves died. Thranduil believes we should met again to speak about security along our routes."

"Uncle, I have to agree with the elf. We can't risk another 'incident' like that, what if it were a caravan next time?" Fili pressed on.

"Yes, yes Fili. I'm agreeing with you. But I don't know how we can expand our resources like that."

Fili opened his mouth, but Thorin reached out patting his shoulder. He gave Fili a small smile, "Let's speak on this another time. We will have meeting with Dwalin and Master Gunther to discuss a rotation of guards."

Thorin let go of Fili's shoulder returning to work on his plate. The tension left the table as Kili and Fili began their animated conversations again. Thorin's grumpiness, while not completely gone, easied as he relaxed into his chair. Content to listen to his nephews chatter.

Out of the corner of his eye Thorin saw Magdalen move beside Fili. Normal he would have just ignored her, as he always did. She was a human of little consequence to him. But tonight he had noticed how the girl sat close with Fili. He was surprised when he noticed the friendliness between her and his oldest nephew, and he did not like it. So he turned his observation on her, watching as she excitedly join in on the conversations where she could. How she lightly tapped Fili's arm when he said something ridiculous. _When had the two grown to be friends?_ They hated each other only a week ago. It seemed the girl was gaining supports left and right. First Kili and Dis, now Fili. Soon she would have everyone in his kingdom under her spell.

The girl let out a soft laugh at whatever foolish thing Kili said. To his horror, he watched as her fingers brushed over the hair behind her left ear, a small braid poking out behind it. The room fell silent when his chair scraped against the floor. All eyes were on him.

"Who gave you that?" Thorin fumed pointing at the girl.

Magdalen froze her lips wrapped around her spoon. She swallowed slowly lowering it to the table, keeping her gaze on the bowl in front of her. Her back lengthened, and she felt her neck stress as she did not look up to meet Thorin's watchful eyes. She knew exactly what he spoke of. Fili stared at Magdalen, his hand gripped tightly around his fork.

Kili squinted his eyes "Thorin what are you talking about?"

Magdalen didn't move from her spot, a storm clashing inside her chest. Thorin's heavy footsteps circled the table. Then came the surprisingly light tug of her braid. His fingers held her braid up to everyone to see. Kili openly gaped at the braid.

"Who put that in your hair!" Kili growled slamming his hands on the table.

Magdalen quickly snatched her hair away from Thorin's grip. She stood up meeting the king's height, ignoring Kili's question. She came eye to eye with the intense glare of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Thorin," Fili warned standing up reaching out a hand to split the pair up.

Thorin turned to glare at his nephew then back to Magdalen.

"Well explain yourself, girl. Who's trying to court you." He spat as if it was the worst sentence in the world he had ever spoken.

"No one is trying to court me. Bofur and Poppy gave me it."

Her gaze didn't falter. Kili relaxed sitting back in his seat, his concerned face grew into a smile. Thorin's face, however, did not.

"Without my permission?" His voice was dangerously low.

Fili broke the tension in the air. "You want to tell Poppy that you're rejecting her claim on Magdalen?"

Thorin glared at his heir. "She is not a dwarf, I will not accept their claim of her."

"Uncle…" Kili said wearily

Fili stood up matching his uncle's stance.

"Neither is Poppy. You accepted her into our Kingdom." He pointed out.

Thorin grunted eyeing the girl. "Nikeson," He yelled a guard appeared in the dining room.

The soldier stood straight "Yes, my King?"

"Deliver a message to Master Bofur and Mistress Poppy. Tell them in the morning that their presence is requested by the king." The soldier nodded bowing to the royal family, disappearing in the doorway.

"Thorin you're going to stress Poppy. She doesn't need that, she's too close to her due date." Fili snapped.

Thorin ignored her, moving back to his seat at the head of the table. She heard Fili whisper to his uncle furiously as he passed his seat. Thorin settled into his seat, and dinner continued. The air around the five filled with anger and tension. Magdalen sunk into the back of her seat, her hand running over the braid. Her heart broke at the thought of the children thinking she didn't want to be apart of their family. Her hand curling around the bead.

"I don't want to see that braid again," Thorin called to her breaking her contemplation.

Magdalen snapped her eyes on the dwarf. He continued eating his food. Her fist curled around themselves. She stood up abruptly throwing her napkin down onto the table.

Her eyes met Thorin's chanllenging gaze.

"You're a bastard." She snapped marching out of the dining room, hearing voices call after her she continued to run away. Tears spilling from her eyes, an uncontrollable sob left her lips. Magdalen hated crying, it made her feel weak and small. Yards away her balance became off, resting her hands on the wall she sank to her knees and quietly let her tears free fall. She didn't care who saw her. She folded her head into her knees.

"Magdalen."

"Go away, Kili." She whispered.

Kili shifted coming to sit beside of his friend.

"Well, Fili is giving Uncle an earful. So I don't want to go back there…"He trailed off looking back the direction he had come from.

He wrapped his arms around Magdalen, shaking her slightly. He offered her a smile. Her eyes were red rimmed and tears wet her cheeks.

"Don't listen to Thorin, he's just in a bad mood." He said quietly.

Magdalen sniffed wiping away her tears. "Kili, he's right I'm not one of you."

Kili laughed making Magdalen glare at him. "That is a good thing. I don't know a single dwarf, maybe other than Ama, who would be brave enough to call Uncle a bastard." He pushed his shoulder into her.

Magdalen snorted softly. Kili watched her for a moment. He sighed, he could have punched his uncle, for what he said to her. But he was sure Fili was giving their uncle the what for at the moment.

"Why don't you, me, and Fili watch the Ur children tomorrow. Poppy and Bofur will be busy chopping off Uncle's head. We could go have a picnic in the valley."

Magdalen smiled leaning her head against Kili's shoulder."That sounds lovely, Kili."

 **XXX**

Bofur and Poppy were glad to have Magdalen take the children off their hands for the morning. They were less than pleased when they found out why Thorin had called them.

"Who does he think he is, telling us who we can and can't claim." Bofur sneered.

Poppy patted her husband's cheek. "He is the king, my dear."

Bofur waved off his wife, stomping down the hallway to help the children get ready. They had been over the moon when Magdalen asked to watch the children for the day. She thought they might have had a stroke when she informed them that they would going into the valley with Kili and Fili for a picnic. They had scrambled to their rooms, changing and excitedly think about spending time with their favorite people.

Poppy giggled watching her husband stalk away, her hands wrapped around her very pregnant belly. She looked back at the girl, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"You know that no matter if Thorin approves our claim or not, you will be a part of this family right?"

Magdalen smiled. "I know, it just Tho-"

Poppy reached out for the girl's hand wrapping it in her own. "Don't mind that old king. Go out and have a nice day with the kids, leave Thorin to me." She patted the top of her hand.

"Miss Maggie!" Rampur bursted from the corner running to jump in Magdalen's arm.

Magdalen hoisted the child onto her hip, wheezing slightly. Dwarven children, even half dwarven child, were heavy. Rampur bobbed up and down, hugging Magdalen's neck.

"I'm so excited to spend the day with you, Fee, and Kee!" He yelled into her ear.

Bofur laughed taking his son from Magdalen's arm, putting him in line with his siblings.

"Behave for Maggie while we are gone. If she tells me you were being bad, no more toys from Uncles Bifur's shop." He wagged his finger in their small face.

"Yes Papa," The three siblings said together.

Bofur's face broke into a smile as she scooped the children in his arms kissing their faces. Poppy came behind them gently bushing over them. She pinched Bomfur's chin.

"Behave while we are gone, my flowers. I love you." She kissed Bomfur's check who grumbled, wiping away his mother's kiss.

"Come on Ur Children, destiny is calling over names." Magdalen called dramatically holding the door open for the kids.

They waved to their parents running in a sloppy line into the hall. Magdalen yelling after them for them to wait for her. She sent Bofur and Poppy a smile before chasing after their young ones. They laughed as she disappeared chasing after the kids.

Poppy laid her head on Bofur's shoulder, who pressed a kiss into her temple.

"Come on Husband, let's go beat some sense into our dear friend and king." Poppy looked up at Bofur.

Bofur bowed "After you my lady love."

 **XXX**

They settled in the meadow just outside of the gates of Erebor, the edge of the woods just yards away giving them just enough shade from the warm summer sun. Daisy and Bomfur ran through the tall grass, picking wildflowers. Rampur and Kili played with his toy soldier in the shade, as Fili and Magdalen sent up lunch.

"It seems like we were left with the short end of the stick." She grinned at Fili, who carried the basket of food.

Fili laughed "Yes my poor baby brother couldn't be bothered to help us." He said loudly enough for Kili to here.

Kili looked up from his spot. "I am watching these precious kids." He retorted.

Magdalen raised her eyebrow, "Then where is Daisy and Bomfur?"

Kili shot up from his spot, white as a ghost, only to find Daisy and Bomfur playing at the edge of the trees.

Kili glared at Magdalen "That wasn't funny." He mumbled.

Fili stay down the basket on the blanket, "I thought it was." He offered.

Kili rolled his eyes moving toward to collect the elder Ur siblings for lunch.

Lunch was a quiet affair. Turns out like the kids, Kili and Fili fell quiet when food was in front of them. Once done with their sandwiches the kids ran into the sun, playing some game she had never heard of. Fili relaxed on his back next to Magdalen, who silent read a history of the Durin line that Ori had lent her. Fili eyes the book in her hand.

"You know if you wanted to know more about me, all you had to do was ask." He winked at her.

Magdalen scoffed shutting her book, curling her arms around her knees.

"I see where Kili gets all of his charm." She teased.

"Someone had to teach him everything." Fili said clasping his hand over Kili's shoulder, who seemed clueless at to what they were talking about.

Bomfur, Daisy, and a stumbling Rampur popped up in front of them, grinning mischievously. Magdalen eyed the siblings.

"What do you three up too?" She asked suspiciously.

"We want to play dragon!" Daisy cheered.

Fili and Kili groaned beside of her, having obviously played the game before.

"How do you play dragon?" Magdalen asked.

Rampur jumped in front of his siblings quickly explaining, somewhat crudely, that someone would play Smaug and the rest of them would play the part of the company. She smiled, she had played this game many times before with her own sister.

"Fili will be the dragon!" Bomfur command.

"I want to be King Thorin." Rampur jumped up and down in front of his brother.

"No your too young, You will be Kili. I will be Mister Dwalin, and Bomfur can be King Thorin." Daisy remarked.

Rampur's face dropped. Kili tickled his side. "What is wrong with being me."

Rampur giggled and squealed. "Nothing you're the best."

He wrapped his arms around Kili's neck.

"At least someone around here appreciates me." Fili rolled his eyes.

"And Miss Maggie you can be Bilbo!"

Fili wrapped his hand around Magdalen dragging away from the group. "Try and come and find your precious hobbit, you smelly dwarves!" He yelled over his shoulder.

The children laughed beginning to count giving the mighty 'dragon' time to sneak off. The pair disappeared into the treeline. After a bit of running they came to a small clearing in the woods, Fili did not let go of her hand. And she did not tell him too.

Fili smiled back her, "They will be coming any moment, hurling wooden sticks at us. Try to protect your face, Rampur doesn't have the best aim." He said.

Magdalen nodded, she studied Fili for a moment. He had certainly changed in the time since she had arrived in the mountain. Maybe not in the physical sense, but he wasn't the same man who stand tried to yank her necklace from her neck accusing her of trying to seduce him.

"Fili what did you say to Thorin last night?" She wondered.

Fili was caught off guard by her question. He dropped her hand turning away from her.

"Well I told him how stupid he was being. I called him a few things that I shouldn't repeat." His face flushed. "How he was treating you was just as bad as I was. I told him that he should give you a chance. That you are as loyal as any dwarf I've ever met."

Her eyes wandered his face. _When did he get that close._ She swallowed "How do you know that, we just became friends." Her voice just loud enough for him to hear.

He smirked. _Stupid Face._ She thought childishly.

"I may have not liked, you stubborn women. But anyone could see how devoted you are to people who are lucky enough to be in your good graces. Like when stood up to Thorin for Ori ."

"How di-"

He continued "Or when you threatened to beat up that guard who wouldn't stop harassing Deamra."

She stared up at him, her mouth gaped. There was a heavy silence between them, she leaned in their chest barely touching.

"Have you been stalking me, Prince Fili?" She smiled up at him.

Before he could say anything, the bushes in front of them begin to shake. A sly looked slide onto his face. His arm snaked around her waist, turning her so that her back met his chest. His fingers burned into her side, his hot air blowing on her neck.

"Ready to play, Mister Hobbit?" Magdalen nodded.

Fili effortlessly lifted her off the ground. She squealed, her light laughter filling the area around them. Magdalen kicked her feet, squirming in his arms.

"Thorin, oh no Thorin help me," Magdalen called in faux distress.

She sent him a smile over her shoulder. Fili sat her down his arm's still holding onto her. She sniffed feeling his fingers brush away the hairs at the side of her neck. Magdalen felt a hot blush grace her face, Fili smiled satisfied that he had done that too her. He curled his fingers around the loose hair. Magdalen hoped he couldn't feel how heavy her breath had become.

Daisy and Bomfur roared from the bush in front of them breaking their gaze. Kili and Rampur came from behind them. Surrounding them, wooden weapons in hands.

"Let go of Bilbo!" Bomfur yelled pointing his wooden sword at Fili.

Fili's arms gripped Magdalen loosely, still holding her against him. His hand stuck out stopping the army of children marching on them.

"I am Smaug. The mighty fire drake, who dare march into my kingdom." Fili said in a mocked serious voice.

Magdalen raised her eyebrow at the dwarf, an amused smile playing on her lips. She could hear Kili and Rampur giggled behind them. Fili's palm rested on her hip, his fingers digging into the fabric of her shirt. Fili winked nodding for her to play along.

"That's our hobbit!" Daisy jumped at Fili, Bomfur running after her their wooden weapons raised to the sky.

Fili let go of Magdalen and yelled in faux agony as the siblings 'killed' the dragon. Kili dragged her away from the mess as they children piled onto Fili. They snickered at the sight of Fili being dragged to the ground. After the massacre, they played a few more rounds of 'Dragon', Kili and Magdalen took turns as the part of Smaug. Magdalen had to say her impression of Smaug was by far the best. Hours passed and the sun climbed higher in the sky, Magdalen clasped onto the blanket. Rampur tucking into her side as he snored softly. His thumb captured in between his lips. She began picking at the leftover food. Magdalen sighed grateful for the break. Fili stood in meadow teaching Daisy and Bomfur some moves with their toy swords. She sat watching him as he carefully listened to the twins, smiling as they hit their target.

"Stop that," Kili said plumping down on the blanket next to Magdalen.

She knitted her eyebrows, pulling her lips into a tight line looking at Kili. He gestured to Fili and the twins.

"Making googly eyes at my brother. If you're going to make googly eyes at any of the Durin's it should be the most handsome; me." He winked at her.

Magdalen threw a piece of bread at his head. "I wasn't making googly eyes at him you clod."

Kili hummed smugly rolling onto his back. He had seen through the bushes how close she and her brother had gotten. Kili was surprised at first, but when he saw the sparkle in Fili's eyes he wasn't that surprised. He closed his eyes, soon his snores merging with Rampurs.

Magdalen grumbled that she wasn't staring, looking anywhere but the smiling golden-haired prince playing with the children. She tucked her harm under her head, coming to sleep on her side. Strange visions of a golden haired kid filled her dreams.

 **XXX**

The grogginess of sleep washed over her as she peeled her eyes open. The world gently came in her vision. The smell of warm earth cleared her lungs. She stretched her sore muscles over her head, she let out a yawn. A loud snore erupted from her side, Magdalen held back a laugh looking at a sleeping Kili. He was curled into a small ball, his mouth gaped open squished uncomfortably against the ground. She felt a lightness at her side realizing that Rampur was nowhere to be seen.

Magdalen looked around Bomfur was closest to them striking at tree. She could see off in the distance Fili with Daisy collecting flowers. Magdalen stood up brushing off her clothes, she was sure Rampur wasn't that far. She didn't want to disturbed Kili's beauty, _lord knows that he needs it._

"Where is your brother?" Magdalen called over to Bomfur who stood in an attack stance as he attacked the tree with his wooden sword.

Bomfur didn't stop his choppy movement, trying to copy what Fili had taught him earlier.

"He playing at the edge of the trees," His words breathy as he hit the tree as hard as he could.

Though it had little effect on the bile of the oak tree.

Magdalen pushed up onto her elbows turning to search the tree line for an sight of Rampur. She saw no movement, Rampur was a bit of a wild child as did as he, please. She figured he probably wandered in without telling anyone. She looked over to a sleeping Kili, who snored loudly. His face covered in drool. He looks peaceful, as someone as hyper as Kili could. She laughed softly, standing up dusting off the bits of earth that stuck to her body. She could see Fili and Daisy sitting in the meadow a few leagues away. Magdalen stood by Bomfur still searching the tree-line for Rampur.

"Bomfur, stay here until I get back. I'm going to go find Rampur." She said.

Bomfur didn't break his construction. Magdalen leaned forward coming between him and the poor tree.

"Bomfur do not move from this spot, okay."She repeated, trying to copy Poppy and Dis's mothering tones.

Bomfur slowed his movement looking up at Magdalen.

"Okay Miss Magdalen, I'm going to practice so I can be as good as Fili." He smiled sweetly.

Magdalen patted the boy's head turning to head in the direction of the trees. The woods along the valley were thick, and the ground was uneven. Having many slopes and rocks scattering among the thicket. Magdalen reached the edge of the woods searching for any sign of Rampur.

"Rampur." She called for the boy, a beat passed.

Nothing.

Magdalen sighed beginning to travel deeper into the sea of trees. At first, she was slow a deliberate with her search. Looking under every tree she could find. After a while of no response, her calls for Rampur became increasingly desperate.

Deeper into the forest she came to a small drop off. Worry began to fill her mind, what if he had fallen and gotten hurt. Or lost and was scared. She pushed away those thoughts as best as she could. Magdalen leaned her arm against one of the trees, balancing herself as she jumped from the stone ledge. She paused taking in her surrounding, the velvety green leaves above her fluttered as wind danced through the canopy above. Veins of vines wrapped around the greystone she had just jumped from. Bushed filled with vibrant wildflowers dotted the space around her.

Her body froze as soft sobs broke the eerily quiet forest, Magdalen slowly pushed through the bushes to find a small body curled into the stone.

"Rampur," Magdalen breathed in relief.

Rampur sobs turned into a hiccup as the red face boy looked up. Tears streamed down his round cheek, and snot rolled from his wide nostrils. His hazel eyes were bright and the whites of his eyes were as red as his face. Magdalen fell to her knees in front of the boy curling her hands around his small body pulling him into his lap.

"Oh Rampur, what's wrong bub?" Magdalen pulled her up her sleeve taking the cloth to wipe away his tears.

Rampur's lips pouted, he sniffed pushing his head into Magdalen's chest. His chubby fingers playing with the buttons of her vest. Magdalen brushed away his hair, pressing her lips into his forehead.

"Bubby, you can't just disappear like that, you had me worried sick." She squeezed the child in her arms.

Rampur's eyes shot up with worry, his hands finding Magdalen's face. His eyes searching Magdalen.

"I didn't mean to worry you, Miss Magdalen, I am sorry. Please don't be mad at me." He sobbed loudly throwing his arms around her neck.

Magdalen laughed patting the child's back, slipping him into her lap. Her fingers running around the hair of his forehead.

Brushing a tear from his face, "I am not mad. I was just worried, if something had happened to you I would have been very sad."

The boy's eyes dropped to the ground. "I don't want you to be sad," he mumbled.

"And I don't want you to be sad either. What's making you so sad." Magdalen asked again rubbing his back.

He sniffed, wiping away his snot with his sleeve. "Bomfur told me I had to play Kili when we played Dragon. I always play Kili, I wanted to play Thorin. A-a-and then Daisy told me I couldn't learn how to sword fight with Kili and Fili, 'cause I'm too little." Rampur pouted fresh tears coming to his wide eyes.

"Ram, they didn't mean anything by it they probably just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt."

Rampur shrugged not meeting Magdalen's gaze.

"I was a younger sibling, you know." She looked down at the boy in her arm.

He ran his fingers over the grass, not meeting her gaze. She continued.

"There was this small pond on the farm, I always wanted to go down on the dock and feed the duck. But my older sister would always yell at me and tell me I couldn't go down there by myself. One day I got so fed up with her, that I snuck down to the pond. Do you know what happened?" She asked him.

He shook his head weakly.

"Well, I got a little too close to the water and fell in." Rampur's head snapped up to Magdalen.

"Were you scared?" His voice was small.

Magdalen nodded "I screamed and screamed. I was so scared no one would ever hear me. Luckily my grandfather was out on the porched came and fished me out. The point is sometimes we are told to do things, to keep us safe. Your brother and sister, just want to make sure you are safe. Okay?"

Rampur sighed, a little defeated. "Okay." He whispered into her shoulder.

Magdalen smiled rocking him back and forth gently.

"I tell you what, why don't we go back and then I teach you some stuff. I'm learning from Mr. Dwalin, so I know something." Like that the tears dissipated, replaced with a vibrant smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

Magdalen stood up, sliding Rampur off her.

She held her hand out to the boy, "Come on, young grasshopper you have much to learn."

Rampur giggled slipping his hand into Magdalens. A twig snapped to their right, Magdalen froze Rampur ran into her leg.

"Kili…" Magdalen called quietly. "Fili…"

A growl answer. Magdalen's breath hitched she turned pulling her hands around Rampur's arms.

"Ram, listen to me, go hide in the bushes against the rock. Don't come out until I come and get you." Rampur eyes were wide as Magdalen whispered.

"Do you understand me."She hissed at him, wanting to understand.

Rampur nodded.

"Go, now!" Magdalen whispered pushing him away.

Her hand slowly reached for the dagger strapped to her ankle. She thanked Dwalin silently in her mind for making sure she was always prepared for a fight. Her breath catch in her lungs as she watched as black matted fur peaked through the top of the bush. A sneering ugly face emerged from green. Yellow fangs parted, long strings of saliva netting between the sharp teeth. It's bone-like face raised it faces letting out a loud howl. Magdalen heard Rampur let out another sob, the beast lowered its head looking in the direction Rampur hide.

"I don't think so," Magdalen said to herself putting her body in between the creature and the boy. Three months of training with Dwalin didn't come close to preparing her for this. But she wasn't going to let this thing touch Rampur.

The beast narrowed it's small brown flicker to Magdalen, it started at Magdalen its teeth bared. Magdalen screamed in fear jumping out of the way of the giant wolf. As it passed her body struck her dagger into beast's neck, it howled in pain turning to growl at Magdalen. She tugged on the knife, but it would come out of the tough skin. Holding on to it, she reached for her other ankle taking the dagger out. The other dagger flew through the area as the beast twisted in pain, shaking Magdalen with it. It stumbled around until the wolf-eyed the stone wall. It growled slamming the body of its body into the wall. Magdalen felt her body crack and crush, her head connecting with the stone. Magdalen moan rolling her head against the stone, the world around her spun.

"Magdalen." A voice cried beside her.

Magdalen shook her head, "No Rampur, not until I come and get you." Magdalen said through the pounding of her head.

Her hand swam around the rush of the world around her, finally reaching for her dagger wedged itself out of the creature landing close to her. She clutched it in her hands as she got on to her on knee slowly pushing herself off the ground. Her eyes focusing on the creature, she stood the ground beneath her swaying.

The beast shook it's fur, running circles around itself, trying to get at the dagger embedded in its neck. Then its body circled around, the skull-like face looking at Magdalen. Magdalen swallowed, her fist curling around the small hilt. The creature let out a loud snarl as it lunged at Magdalen with more force. Magdalen fell to her back, screaming as the claws of the thing dug through the skin of her hip. Fire burst at her side, Magdalen let out a gut-clenching scream as the fire consumed her body. She blinked, the world around her started to become black as she felt the hot breath of the creature touch her skin. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the tears streaming down her face. She prayed Rampur would listen to her, she prayed he didn't hear her cries.

Magdalen squeezed her eyes, she was already died once, sort of, what was one more time. Maybe this time she could find some peace. She thought waiting for the creature to tear into her like a snack. Suddenly there were two cries above her, the world around her whirled. The creature tensed over her, hunching over her form. The thing let out a whimper before clasping on top of her. The weight crushed her, she let out another scream.

"Maggie!" A familiar voice called somewhere above her.

Opening her eyes she found the world around her moving like a living oil painting. The weight was gone and she was soon swept into two arms.

"Magdalen can you hear me." Magdalen looked at the blurred face, golden hair hung around them like a halo.

Magdalen giggled touching the golden locks. "Are you an angel?"

Her face morphed into a serious one. "Am I dead, yet?" She whispered.

Fili looked at Kili, who took Rampur into his face shielding him from seeing the bloodied form of Magdalen. Fili's heart pounded, blood pooled from Magdalen's side.

"Gather Bomfur and take the children. I will take Magdalen to Oin." Fili order Kili. Who nodded caring a crying Rampur to where they had set up.

Fili felt fingers tugging on his hair, he looked down at Magdalen who smiled dreamily at him. His eyes searched her wound on her head. The cut, while deep, didn't hit anything important. His hand reached her legs to scope her into his arms when he felt the blood touch his hand. Her dreamy look disappeared and she began to cry again. Her violent sobs shook his body. Her pants were torn exposing pink, bloodied flesh. Three long claws marked her side. She was losing blood and fast. Carefully he picked her body up making his way back to the clearing.

Her head rolled loosely on his chest and shoulders. _She's becoming paler by the moment._

"Magdalen, you have to stay awake." He pleaded spotting his pony in the distances.

She into his chest, her hand curling around the front of his tunic.

"Magdalen, please talk to me." He was taken back when she began to laugh.

"That's a first, you want me to talk to you." She slurred.

Her unfocused eyes staring up at him, grin. _This woman is unbelievable._ Fili could see Kili closing in on Erebor. Thank Mahal they hadn't gone too far. Her blood covered her pants, and her skin was pale. A sweat broke around her head, making her skin glowing under the sun. He placed her body onto the back of his pony, before swinging behind her. Securing her in his lap, he sent his pony into a gallop.

"Magdalen come on focus on my voice."Fili squeezed her hips.

She hummed slowly bringing her head to look up at him. She laughed a joke that only she knew, reaching up to tug on his mustache braid. Her dainty finger brushing his skin, he tried to focus on getting to Erebor. He ignored the burning feeling she left on his skin, she was concussed. He need to get her to Oin, focus on keeping her awake. Besides she didn't know that touching on a braid was very intimate. Very Intimate.

"Magdalen tell me about your sister." He huffed.

"Susan, Susan." She cried softly, muttering a incoherent sentence under her breathe. He caught the words beautiful, smart, and 'a pain in my ass'. She was losing the battle she found herself in very quickly. Fili kicked his heels into his pony's belly as they raced to Erebor in top speed.

"A-are the kids okay." She whispered, the gates of Erebor within reach.

"Magdalen they are fine, Kili took them back to Bofur and Poppy."

She began to sob loudly, curling tightly into his side. "Poppy and Bofur are going to hate me, I put them in danger. I put them in danger."

"I make everything worse, I just want to go home." Her cries became screams of pain.

Fili huffed as the horse speed through the gates. He was met with a familiar seen Oin pushing through the crowd Deamra and Galin behind them. Kili stood off the the side holding the Ur kids as they cried. Their faces red and puffy from stress.

She began to seize in his arms. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Magdalen!" He yelled, panic filled his eyes as he desperately called for Oin to hurry up.

Magdalen felt like she was in a washer, just tumbling around and around. Spots of darkness filled her vision, letting small flashes of lights dot her eyes. She heard cried, taking a moment to realize that they were her cries. She held soft furs in her palms for dear life. Her stomach summersaulted lurching, ready to spill all the contents of her belly.

"Fili!"

"MAGGIE"

Time didn't seem to exist in the void of darkness that wrapped itself around her. She tried to open her eyes catching glimpses of the kingdom she had come to love. She was exhausted, she let the air leave her lungs as she gave into the sleep that called her name.

Familiar voices playing in her dreams.

 _"Magdalen... listen. Focus on my voice."_

 _"She's not breathing."_

 _"I just want to go home."_

 _Was that my voice?_

 _"Maggie, you can't leave yet."_

" _My girl…. You have to keep fighting."_

 _"Dushin-Mizim please come back…."_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

The first thing Magdalen smelled was pancakes. The familiar warmth of buttery batter filled the dark clouds around her. She sighed curling into her blanket, the silky fabric felt odd and different. It was light and fluffy in her arms. She didn't mind it, she felt light and airy. Magdalen hadn't gotten this good of sleep in a while. She told herself to keep her eyes shut for a little while longer. To enjoy the peaceful quiet before Kili or Deamra came stomping through her door. Bright colors of purple and blue danced behind her closed lids.

Magdalen groaned hearing the soft creek of her door pressing her pillow over her head.

"Deamra, go away. I'm sleeping."She muttered.

A voice snorted "Who the hell is Deamra?"

Magdalen felt her eyes bulge at the voice. The deep and calloused female voice. She slowly lifted up her head, her pillow slipping from her bed to the ground. Her eyes were met with the bright pure sunlight pouring into a familiar room. Her violate blanket wrapped around her cheeks. In front of her eggshell walls were decorated with cheap paintings and old movie posters. The corner of her window seal cracked and crumbled at the edges of her wall from years of wear. Magdalen twisted her head to where the voice came from.

 _It couldn't be._

There before her was Emma Smith, wearing her oversized 'Lakers' shirts and pajama pants. Her signature owl slippers covering her feet. Her caramel hair a frizzy mess from whatever adventure she had found herself in the night before. Black smudges of makeup gathered under hazel eyes. Magdalen yelped jumping up from her bed, standing up on the mattress. Emma stumbled back at Magdalen's sudden movements.

"Mags! What the hell?" Emma yelled.

Magdalen began grinning like a madwoman. She froze in her delight when she caught sight of her mirror. Magdalen jumped from her bed skirting to the glass mirror, that jiggled with her heavy footsteps. In front of her was a familiar sight. She was just as she was all those months ago. Her hair was the same sandy color, cropped short framing her face just right. Her freckles dashed her warm tanned skin. Her skin was polished and unblemished. Her fingers brushed over her face. No ugly scares in sight. _Had it all been a dream._

Magdalen spun from the mirror, lunging at Emma. They stumbled back into the small familiar hallway of their apartment. Photographs of the three friends decorated the hall's dull walls, just as they had all those months ago. It was like time had frozen when she left. She cried into the girl's shoulder.

"Emma, I missed you so much." She sobbed.

Emma froze in her arms, wiggling out of Magdalen's iron grip. "God you are such a psycho, let me go!" She protested.

Emma was never one for human contact. Magdalen laughed holding onto her friend a little long, afraid that if she let go Emma would disappear.

"What's going on in here?" A sing-song voice echoed in their small hallway, the creaking of wood under feet brought Felicity peaking down the hall from the kitchen, a spatula in hand. Her raven hair hung around her glowing face, her green eyes held concern. Dressed in a blue camisole and matching cropped pajamas, Felicity looked like a vision of beauty. Magdalen screamed at the sight of raven hair. Tears poured from her eyes as she launched herself onto Felicity.

"Oh!" Felicity let out slipping her arms around Magdalen's figure.

"Good morning to you too…" She spoke looking over Magdalen's head to Emma, who shrugged.

"Magdalen what's wrong?" Felicity's sweet voice filled with concern.

Magdalen pressed her head into Felicity' shoulder. She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I missed you guys so much!" She grabbed Emma's arm pulling her into a group hug.

"Okay drama queen, you were the one who didn't want to go to the bar with us last night." Emma huffed in Magdalen's ear.

"You guys saw me yesterday?" Magdalen reared back looking at her two friends.

Emma and Felicity peered at each other. Felicity knitted her eyebrows together, her hand touching the side of Magdalen's face.

"Did you bump your head last night?"

"Yeah, you're acting weird," Emma added.

Magdalen grinned again, sighing."I'm fine, everything's fine."

Felicity gave Emma a questionable look, Emma shrugged pushing passed the two into the kitchen. Felicity stared at Magdalen moving closer taking her shoulder in her hands. Making Magdalen's eyes focus on her.

"Did something happen last night?"

Flashes of monstrous teeth gnawing at her popped in her mind. Imagines of dwarves, grumpy kings, and fictional kingdoms race through her. A handsome smile burning into the corners of her thoughts. She shook her head gently focusing on Felicity, the real Felicity. Everything had just been some crazy dream, made up out of her grandfather's favorite story. Perhaps it had been her mind just trying to deal with the grief, an escape from the pain.

Magdalen smiled up at her concerned friend. "I just had a really weird dream, is all."

Felicity nodded slowly, not really believing her. Wrapping her arms around Magdalen's shoulder guiding her to their kitchen.

Emma had already made herself a plate, beginning to dig into her pancakes.

"Mags, you'll never believe who's number I scored last night." She said mouth filled with food.

Magdalen grinned, she missed Emma's lack of table manners and big attitude. Kili and Emma would be a disaster if they ever met. _Kili._ He wasn't real, none of it had been real. But it had felt real, everything she had felt for the people she had met was real. And she felt a pang of longing for her temporary home. She shook off the ridiculous feeling, she needed to appreciate what was in front of her. None of it had been real. None of it.

"Sarah Grimes!" She laughed.

Felicity retorted with a smart comment, and the two began to brick. Magdalen lowered herself into their yellow plastic chair set around the table that Felicity and Magdalen had rescued during the summer from the dump. Magdalen studied the living room. Everything was just as she left it, the old couch took up most of the small space. Movie posters Emma had acquired from her job at the movie theater hung on the walls by duck tape to cover stains. She stared down at the plate in front of her.

"Do we have orange juice?" Magdalen asked suddenly.

She didn't like orange juice, but all of the sudden she wanted.

Felicity nodded picking at her pancakes. Magdalen stood up from the table, a dull pain throbbed in her hip, but she ignored it. Emma and Felicity still talking about last nights escapades. She roamed through the kitchen popping open the fridge. Magdalen stared at the fridge for a minute then over to her friends. It was full of food. She felt tears watering her eyes. She looked down at the ground trying to contain her feelings.

"Who bought groceries?" She swallowed the bile burning at her throat.

Felicity smile was sickeningly sweet. "You did silly, on Thursday."

Magdalen nodded, sighing pinching her nose. She closed the fridge, placing the juice on the counter that separated their kitchen from the living room.

"Mags?" Felicity called.

The dull pain in her hip became sharper. She hissed holding her head, she pressed her palm into her eye. Letting out a soft laugh, she wiped away a tear.

Felicity stood up, opening her mouth to speak. Magdalen spoke first.

"This isn't real is it?"

Felicity tilted her head, her hand reaching out for Magdalen. Magdalen stood up straight staring at the person before her, it wasn't Felicity. Her heart shattered. The fake Emma and Felicity shared a look.

"I told you she wouldn't fall for it, smart one she is," Emma said still stuffing her face with pancakes.

Felicity sighed shaking her head, she looked up whispering something. She looked back down at Magdalen.

"I just want to go home, please send me home." She pleaded with the faux Felicity.

The fake Felicity shook her head. "We can't do that, there's still much to do."

Magdalen opened her mouth to scream at the spirit what she meant. When she felt a splash of water on her forehead. Magdalen reached up and swiped away the small drop of water. She craned her neck to look up the old worn ceiling gone, replaced by dark storm clouds. Raining falling like bullets from the new sky. Thundered echoed in the distances. Her head snapped to look where Felicity and Emma had been. Now there were rolling hills of wet green grass, black figures of trees whirled in the wind. Lighting illuminated the sky, marking the outline of a familiar mountain.

"Erebor," Magdalen whispered to herself.

In the blur of the rain, she could make out the gates of Erebor. Without a second thought, she began running. The world around her blended together, familiar voices called to her from the darkness. She ignored them, ignoring the stabbing pain at her leg, something inside her told her she needed to be at those gates. Magdalen blinked realizing she was there already she spun around wondering how she had gotten there so fast. She didn't have much time to think on it when two voices boomed from the bridge that connected Erebor to the rest of the world. The figures were moving, and she couldn't make them out. But she could hear them.

"Stop this madness. What were you doing in the forest?"

"I don't need to answer to you, guardsmen!" The far figure lunged at the second figure.

The two rolled around on the stone bridge. Magdalen yelled at them to stop, but they couldn't hear her. She ran toward them, but they took no heed of her.

"Stop!" She screamed over the thunder.

She got feet from them. Her feet were stuck to the ground, she reached for them but found she could not move any further. She screamed as her muscles gave in, her knees buckled dropping to the ground. The pain had overtaken her body. Tears disappeared under the rain.

The figure who had lunged first stumbled back a small package in his hand slipping from his grasp. The package hit the ground, a glowing emerald gem shattered on the ground. The far figured stutter back, roaring over the madness.

"How could you do this! You were going to kill him, the king will have your head for this."

The enormous gates of Erebor opened, a group of guards ran toward them.

Lighting flashed revealing the face of a young Lord Amrus. Magdalen gasped she knew this scene, she had read it in Harion's journal.

"She is mine!"

"She belongs to no one, you think she would pick you after you murdered her love! You will be banished after this." Harion roared.

"No one will ever believe you!"

The guards came closer, Amrus turned calling to them. Harion snatched a piece of the gem stuffing it in his pocket. Amrus told the guards that he found Harion with the gem, and to arrest him. Magdalen yelled to Harion as the guards swarmed him, cuffing his hands. She yelled to the guards that they had it all wrong. But they didn't listen dragging a screaming Harion behind them. Lord Amrus stood there watching as they left, he turned meeting her eyes. He strolled to her, the rain calming into a drizzle. His face curled into a smile. He reached out touching her wet and matted hair. She couldn't move.

His meaty fingers curled tightly around her hair pulling her painfully close. Reaching out to cup her necklace. His eyes dragging from the necklace to her face.

"You're next, my sweet."

 **XXX**

Magdalen shot upright, screaming. Pain rushed through her whole body. Her head pounded feeling like an elastic was wrapped around her head. Swirls of colors swam through her visions as the world around her came back. Hands wrapped around her pushing her into her bed.

"Get off me! Get off me!" She screamed shaking the hands from her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears burning her eyes. Her nose felt like it was on fire and snot dripped from her nostrils. Her lungs expanded and deflated at an alarming rate.

"Magdalen, Magdalen you have to calm down. You're going to make yourself throw up." A voice called to her, rubbing big circles into her back.

Magdalen slowed her breathing. "That's right. In and out." The voice instructed her.

Slowly she slipped her eyes open. The warmth of firelight filled her eyes, she certainly wasn't in her apartment. There curled into her side was Deamra. Her auburn hair looked like it hadn't been touched in ages, dark bags sat under her eyes making her look much older than she was.

"Deamra!" Magdalen cried throwing her arms around the dwarrowdam's neck.

Deamra let out a laugh clinging to the girl. "Magdalen you scared me, you scared all of us."

Deamra held Magdalen by her arms, wagging her finger in front of her face. "Never do something like that again."

Magdalen stared at the girl suddenly hissed at the pain that coiled at her side. Slipping from Deamra's grasp Magdalen threw the wool blanket off her. Deamra protested but that didn't stop Magdalen, who took hold of the edge of the sleeping gown she was dressed in looking at her side. She was offered to find blood red cloth wrapped around the top of her hip to her knee. She stared at it for a long time.

"You lost a lot of blood when Fili brought you here. We thought for a while we had lost you. But you just kept fighting." Deamra held back tears. "The warg torn through a lot of muscles and tendons. Oin managed to stop the bleeding and sewed you all up. It's going to be a long way to recover, but you can do it. I believe in you." Deamra held her hand.

"How is Rampur?" She whispered.

Deamra smiled squeezing her hand.

"He is fine. A little shaken but alive and well." Magdalen swallowed, letting out a sigh of relief.

Deamra continued, "Bofur and Poppy have come by almost every day with the kids. They like to read to you, tell you about their day." She softly laughed.

Magdalen smiled leaning back into the cloud of pillows behind her.

"How long have I been out?" Magdalen asked still staring at her maimed leg.

"Two weeks." She answered straightforward.

Magdalen inhaled deeply feeling the mounting stress in her gut. There was a soft knock at her door. Deamra stood up opening it.

"Hello, Deamra." A familiar deep voice greeted.

Kili entered the room followed by Fili. Kili's stoney face broke when he spotted Magdalen sitting up and awake.

"Maggie!" He cried running to take her in his arms.

She was taken back when she felt his tears soaking her shoulder.

"Kili, be careful she just woke." Deamra scolded.

Kili squeezed Magdalen making her look in his eyes. "I command you to never do something so stupid again." His voice quivered.

Magdalen raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, I'm out for two weeks and you think you can boss me around. Try again." She pinched Kili's arm.

"Oww!" Kili's dark look disappeared replaced by the familiar sparking look she had come to love.

He grinned at her leaning in to place a kiss on her hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." His face dropped.

Magdalen tapped his check. "Kili, I did what I had to do. It's not your fault."

She smiled up at him. He opened his mouth, she stopped him. "No, no I am the one hurt I get the final word." She teased him.

The pleasant look disappeared when the fire on her hip burst. She let out a howl, Deamra pushing through the two men to get to Magdalen. Deamra held her hand telling her the pain would be over in a minute. Fili came to her other side, his hands fidgeting not knowing how to help ease the girl's pain. His heart pounded he had been at her side for weeks talking to her, and now that she was awake he couldn't find the words to say to her.

He reached out rubbing her shoulders, watching her face contract in pain. She breathing became shallow and eased as she relaxed back in her bed. His hand still on her shoulder. Magdalen turned her head to meet Fili's gaze. Her eyes were glazed and tired. Like she had been when he road into Erebor with her. She smiled at him.

"Hi," her voice was hoarse and dry.

He returned her smile, drawing circles in her skin.

"Hello."

"Alright that's enough for tonight, Magdalen needs some more rest. Fili go tell your mother that Magdalen is awake. Kili, go inform Oin so he can check up on her." Deamra shooed the boys out of her room.

Kili tired to protest, but Fili grabbed his shoulders pushing him out. Fili's eyes met Magdalen's one last time. Once they were gone, Magdalen let out a breath. It felt oddly nice to be back in Erebor. Her hand reached up touching her necklace, the visions of Harion and Lord Amrus haunting her. The words of the fake Felicity echoing. What still had to be done.

 **XXX**

Deamra and Oin held off on visitors for the first couple of days since she woke. Of course, that didn't stop the Durin clan barging into her room. Dis was a blubbering mess when she laid eyes on Magdalen and held her for hours. She dotted over Magdalen and acted like at any moment she would explode into a million pieces. Dis insisted that she needed to be at her side during the healing process. Kili and Fili rolled their eyes. Soon her room was filled with flowers, baked goods, and other small treasures sent from members of the company that were unable to get to her. Ori had sent a book he had found, sending a note that told her he hoped it helped pass the time.

After a week in healers wing, Oin and Deamra allowed her to move back into her apartment. It felt nice to have a piece of her privacy. Walking was difficult at first and had put her in a wheelchair, Oin said they would begin working on walking soon enough. Her peace and quiet didn't last too long, as soon as she was out of the ward the company flooded her room day and night. Always there to keep her company. Gloin sang praises of her to his wife, Rumi, who she finally got to meet. Bifur built her a ball and cup game, that he taught with her play. Bombur and his clan brought her loads of food she wasn't sure she could finish in a year. Nori and Dori bathed her in compliments that made her turn beet red. Ori kept her up on all the things he did the library, telling her the plans he had for when she got back to work. She was glad for some normality in her life. Well as much normality she could get in Erebor.

Balin, Dwalin, Thorin and the Ur clan didn't come to see her. Poppy and Bofur hasn't come to see her since she woke. It bothered her that Dwalin hadn't come to see her. She thought they had grown close, she looked at him as a weird uncle figure. She hated to admit it but she missed his scolding face. It hurt that he didn't seem to be concerned about her well being at all. Though she would never tell anyone that.

Kili and Fili were always by her side when they weren't attending to their duties. Fili had been there the first day she took steps. She felt like a toddler stumbling from the chair Deamra had sat her in into Fili's arm. Electricity shot through her leg, and she cried for hours after she took those small steps on the floor. Fili sat by her side comforting all the while. The thought of never beginning able to walk properly again scared her. Oin patted the girl's head hushing her.

"It's not going to be easy, my girl. But you will get through this. Now stop crying and let's do it again." He tapped her chin.

Fili stood her up, she had a vice grip on his arm. He poked his nose into her hair as she legs shook violently like a newly born filly.

"You've got this, Magdalen. Just breathe." He whispered into her ear.

She bit her lip nodding her head, trying to stand a little taller. She was Magdalen Kathan, she was going to get through this.

XXX

Today had been quiet, and she was thankful for that. She appreciated the love of the dwarves, they were loyal and passionate people. But that meant never having a moment to herself. So it felt nice to have a few moments of peace and quiet. She was sure Deamra would stop by sooner or later, but for now, she took in the love that filled her bedroom. Bundles of flower-covered every inch of surface in her room. A pile of books as big as the mountain from Ori had accumulated in the corner. Magdalen thought of her apartment above the Red Rabbit. She knew it was, in fact, a dream now, but in the moment she couldn't help missing this place. And for good reason.

"Magdalen" A feminine voice called.

Magdalen stared up in bed, hearing the soft footsteps coming in her doorway. Deamra left her door open just in case something happened, and she needed to yell for the guards. The sight of a small pregnant female hobbit came in the doorway. Her heart stopped. Poppy and her family hadn't come to see her. She didn't blame them, she had put their children in danger. She wouldn't want to see her either. Magdalen couldn't keep her mouth in check, as word vomit tumbled from her lips.

"Poppy I'm so sorry, I know why you all haven't been to see me. And I understand. I did this. I caused all of this. It's my fault. I understand if you don't want me in your family. I took out the braid and- and gave Bombur the clan bead. I thought you would want it back." She said in one long breath.

Poppy stared at her. Magdalen blinked tears forming in her eyes. She hated how much she had cried in the last couple of weeks. It wasn't like her, but her emotions were all out of whack. Magdalen dropped her head, wringing her hands around each other. Two small arms wrapped around Magdalen.

"I'm sorry, Poppy. I'm so sorry!" She trembled loudly.

Poppy sobbed gently above her, squeezing her body into Magdalen's.

"Shhh you foolish girl," Poppy ran her fingers through Magdalen's tangled hair.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Magdalen clung to Poppy's tiny arms, crying gently.

"You saved my son's life, I owe you everything. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to him." Poppy's voice broke, her hands curling around Magdalen's body.

Magdalen let out a breath, her face was red and blotchy.

Poppy pulled back, tears matching Magdalen's pouring down her face. "I'm going to put that braid back in your hair, and if you ever think about taking it out. I will tie you down and put that braid back in."

Magdalen let out a sad laugh nodding her head, resting it on Poppy's tiny shoulder. "Now that's out of the way. You think you have enough energy for a few more guests."

Magdalen's eyes sparkled up at Poppy nodding quickly.

Poppy stood up calling out into the living room "Bofur."

A horse stampede ran through her hallways, as the three Ur siblings and Bofur appeared in her doorway.

"Maggie!" They yelled racing toward her.

Poppy stepped in front of her children slowing them down. Bofur came up behind them picking up Rampur, who hide away in the crook of Bofur's neck. Magdalen smiled at them.

"Gentle my babies, Maggie isn't feeling that well so we need to be careful." She instructed them.

Bomfur and Daisy nodded meekly walking up to her bedside. Magdalen wrapped them in a tight hug kissing their chubby cheeks. Daisy giggled kissing her back, Bomfur, on the other hand, made a disgusted noise wiggling out of her grip.

"I've missed you too, so much." She chocked.

Bofur cleared his throat stepping behind his children, Rampur still refusing to look at her. Daisy and Bomfur stepped aside, Bofur leaned placing Rampur on her side. Rampur sat with his back to her. Magdalen looked at Bofur and Poppy desperately. Poppy nodded her head toward Rampur. Magdalen gently tapped on Rampur's shoulder. Rampur's pouted lip turned to look at her.

"Hello, Rampur." She said quietly.

He looked down at his lap, kicking his feet off the side of the bed.

"Hello, Maggie." He whispered.

Rampur sat there for a moment, before twisting in his spot. Rampur slowly came to Magdalen's side nestling into her arms.

"I-I'm s-sorry Maggie. I did this, I should h-have listened to y-you." He cried in her arms.

Magdalen felt her heartbreak, kissing the crown of his head over and over again.

"Never say sorry to me, I would do that all over again. If that meant saving you, you're my family." She pressed her lips into his head.

"Really?"

She knocked her head against his. "Really."

She winked at him.

The other Ur children soon lept to her side telling her all about what she had missed since they saw her last. They sat in her arms for hours, and she loved every minute of it.

 **XXX**

The month following her recovery were long and strenuous. She spent nights in pain, trying to put on a brave face for everyone. Her walking had greatly improved, she wasn't running or jumping by any means but she was getting there. That morning Kili had volunteered to take her on a walk after breakfast, as Fili had a meeting he had to attend to. The week after staring her therapy, a beautiful cane had shown up in her room. She figured it had been one of the gifts the company left her. It was made from oakwood dark and strong, a red gem was set at the knob of the cane. She was hardly seen without it.

Today they started their stroll through the market, up toward the training area. Each day the walks got longer, and less painful.

"Everyone misses you in the training arena. I think they miss that sassy mouth of yours." Kili taunted.

Magdalen stared down the side of the bridge they walked on. "I don't think everyone does." She added.

Kili hummed knowing who she was talking about. "Magdalen he was more than upset than anyone, other than Fili."

"Then why hasn't he come to see me." She said miffed at the captain of the guard.

"Dwalin-"

"Kili," A gruff voice called behind them.

Magdalen looked over her shoulder. _Speak of the devil and he shall come._ There stood Dwalin, the same old Dwalin. The Dwalin who hasn't seen her in over a month.

"Dwalin," She greeted.

Dwalin mumbled nodding to her and Kili.

"Thorin wants to see Magdalen, now." Kili opened his mouth to protest but Magdalen stood tall.

"Okay, but I'll need help." She nodded to her leg. "Stupid bum leg."

Her hand gripped the gem knob of her cane, feeling Kili's body leaving her. Her leg shook feeling the weight as she put on it. Dwalin quickly slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, allowing her to lean into him. Lifting the weight from her injured leg.

Dwalin looked back to Kili.

"They will be in his study." Kili nodded, watching the odd pair leave.

Either said anything for a while, until Magdalen couldn't stand it any longer.

"Why did you come and see me?" She snapped stopping in her place.

Dwalin sighed pinching his nose. He didn't say anything.

"Dwalin, everyone else came to see me. Everyone but you. I thought you were my friend."

She continued on with her rant. "How could you do that to me!"

"I'm sorry, "Dwalin mumbled

She stopped. Dwalin, captain of the guards. Stone heart Dwalin. Just said sorry to her.

He groaned. "I am sorry. I couldn't come and see you like that, girl. I felt like I let you down." His voice was quiet.

Magdalen's heart pumped. Without another word she hugged his thick arm, pressing her face into his skin. She could have sworn she heard him sigh in content, but she didn't comment on it.

"Let go someone is going to see, and think I've gone soft." He shook her off gently.

She smiled up at him as he led the way. They fell back into their usual repertoire. He talked about the training she missed, and that she would beat up any of the new recruits that had rolled in.

"Don't think just because your hurt that excuses you're training." He ordered her.

She dropped her head smiling to herself"I won't dream of it."

He paused and quietly told her."You did a good job, kid."

That was the closest thing to a compliment Dwalin would ever get, and she would, gladly, take it.

"Thanks, Dwalin."

They stopped in front of Thorin's door. She pulled on his arm stopping him from opening the door. Dwalin looked back her giving a questioning look.

"Did you know a guard named Harion?" She asked suddenly.

Dwalin blinked at the name, nodding it slowly.

"Yes, a long time ago." He remarked.

Magdalen stared at Thorin's door. "What happened to him?" She choked thinking about the guards dragging him away in the rain.

"He was sent to the grey mountains to work as a miner, but escaped after Smaug attacked. Why, how do you know him?" Dwalin asked shaken by the old name.

Before she could explain the door opened revealing Balin. Balin smiled bowing at her.

"Lady Magdalen, Thorin is waiting for you." He took her in his arm releasing her from Dwalin.

She looked back at Dwalin. "Will you come and see me tomorrow?"

Her eyes sparkling at him. He huffed, he couldn't deny her anything when she smiled like that. Magdalen looked too much like her for his liking. Balin saw that too, grinning at his brother.

"Fine, but not for long I have to get those wimps into shape."

Magdalen nodded in satisfaction. Balin bowed to his brother, leading Magdalen inside.

 **XXX**

She had never been inside the king's study. It was just a magnificent as she imagined it would be. The room was round and held dwarven patterns, which were carved into every inch of wood. A fireplace roared to her right, two comfortable chairs sitting on either side. Bookshelves lined the walls. A Durin blue rug took up most of the room, hiding the stone floor underneath. An oak desk sat opposite of the room, Thorin sat hunched contemplating something. Balin cleared his throat getting his attention. Thorin stood up coming around his desk.

"Thank you, Balin. Miss Magdalen have a seat."

Magdalen stared at the dwarven king. _Did he just call me by my name?_ Magdalen was taken back by the timidness in his voice, he didn't look at her like she was the scum of the earth. Balin guided her to the chair in front of his desk getting her comfortable.

Balin dent down coming eye level with Magdalen. "Thank you for everything, Lady Magdalen." Before he could explain himself, Balin pressed his forehead into his hand. He stood up bowing to his king, leaving the two alone. She stared after the king's advisor and then back to his king.

"You used my name." She stated lamely.

Thorin chuckled. She was going crazy, she was already crazy. But now she was just mad. Thorin Oakenshield just chuckled without snarling at her. Thorin nodded his head, looking up to meet Magdalen's gaze.

"I have heard it is nice to call people by their names, rather than their gender." He teased.

 _What is going on?_

Thorin's fingers fidgeted she noticed. A habit Fili had when he was nervous.

"I have been a stubborn dwarf," He started.

"But you said-" His awful words echoing in her mind.

Thorin held up his hand, stopping her from repeating those words that had dug at her for so long.

"What I said to you came from a place of anger. Anger that should not have been aimed at you. How I treated you was shameful and unfitting of a king."

"What changed your mind about me?" Was all she could come up with.

Thorin let out a soft, barely audible, laugh. He shifted back in his char. "There were many things that changed my mind. Poppy and my sister, nearly beating me to death was one of them."

He paused stroking his majestic beard. "But you were willingly ready to sacrifice yourself for a child you've only known for a handful of months. You were going to give up your life in place of another. When I began the journey to take back my home, not many jumped to aid the exiled king. I could not blame those who didn't, it was dangerous and seemingly meaningless. No dwarves stood a chance against a dragon. But twelve of my kin and a small hobbit came to the call. All I could ask of them was a willing heart. You have proved to have a willing heart time and time again. I have been blinded by my pride. I appreciate loyalty and honor, Miss Magdalen. None of which I have shown you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

She gaped at the king.

"As a peace offering, and an extension of mine and the kingdom's gratitude for your deeds. I have approved the Ur's claim of you."

She was speechless. For the first time in her life, Magdalen Rose Kathan was actually speechless. She stared at Thorin, her mouth gaping. Magdalen suddenly stood up clenching her cane. Thorin's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he matched her movement. Magdalen stumbled a little as she moved from her chair around the mighty oak desk, Thorin reached out a hand only to take it back to his side as Magdalen stopped him. The clicking of her cane and boots neared him as she was only inches away from the king. She stared in his azure eyes, they weren't as soft as Dis's nor as lovely as Fili's. But they were strong, age and wisdom engraved into them. Her face was set in a hard expression. Her grey eyes burned with something that he could not read. Thorin prepared himself for a smack, he deserved it. The girl's temper was just as bad as his... If someone had treated him the way he treated her, he would have punched himself long ago. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact. It did not come.

Thorin stumbled back as the weight of another jumped into his arms. He opened his eyes to find his vision filled with golden strains of hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck, burying her face in his chest. He went rigid unsure what to do. He didn't hug people, well other than his sister. Thorin hugged Fili and Kili on occasion. But his subjects didn't just come up and hug him. He heard the soft cry coming from the girl relaxing into the touch. He lightly patted her back, unsure how to deal with the women.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

The door flung open.

"Uncle, I told you to leave Mag-Magdalen alone?" The words died on the intruder's lips.

Fili stared at the sight in front of him. It was almost comical. Magdalen stood behind Thorin's desk her arms wound tightly around his uncle's neck. Her cane lightly tapping Thorin's head. Thorin stood there straight at a beam, awkwardly patting Magdalen's back. Magdalen sighed loudly releasing Thorin from her grip. Thorin stared at Fili, stunned. _She seems to leave people that way._ Magdalen grinned at Thorin then to Fili.

"Hello Fili," She beamed at him.

She began to wobble over to him, he quickly came to her side. Slipping her hand onto his forearm. Fili looked up to the still stunned Thorin. And back at the women smiling on his arm.

"H-hello Magdalen, I've been looking for you everywhere. Kili informed me Thorin wanted to talk to you." He muttered

"So you thought you would come and save me from the big bad wolf. Like I can't take care of myself?" She raises an eyebrow.

"N-no, no that's not what I meant-" Fili hung his head in frustration.

Thorin chuckled at the sight of his flustered nephew.

"We were just done talking Fili, why don't you take Miss Magdalen to her room. She's extruded herself enough today."

Magdalen tapped Fili's check, "Come on, Thorin's right. I'm worn Deamra, Oin, and probably Dwalin will have your head if I tell them you keep me on my feet too long."

"Better listen to the girl, Fili. I don't need my heir being chased all over Erebor by the chief healer, and captain of the guards."

Fili bowed to his uncle, helping Magdalen find her balance. Thorin reached out to Magdalen pressing her hand into his forehead.

"I am thankful for your kindness, Lady Magdalen." She couldn't hide her grin.

She bowed at the king, before letting Fili sweep her away.

A good distance away Fili couldn't stop looking at her.

"Stop that." She pinched his forearm with her free hand.

He let out a laugh. "You must be a siren, Dushin-Mizim. You even have Thorin under your spell."

She rolled her eyes ignoring his jab.

She eyed him, wonder-filled her mind "What does that mean?"

He titled his head. "What does, what mean?"

Magdalen gave him a pointed look. "You know, Dushin-Mizim." She butchered the word.

She would never tell him, but she loved the way he said that word.

"You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out." Fili smiled coyly.

"I find out you've been calling me something bad, you better find a tunnel so deep and dark that I can't find you." She warned him.

He held a hand over his heart, slightly wounded by her accusatory words."I would never imagine calling you such a thing."

"Promise?" She held out her pinky to him. He raised an eyebrow, she reached down hooking his pinky with hers.

"I promise."

He turned so his hand enveloped hers, holding the small of her palm against his beating chest.

"So long as you promise to never scare me like that again."

She felt lightheaded as the tips of her fingers brushed the fabric of his tunic, feeling the heat of his chest warm her palms. "I can't promise that. Had that been you, or Kili, or anyone else I would have done the same thing."

Her wide eyes stared up at him. He sighed, hanging his head. Pressing her hand closer to his heart.

"I know, but you can try. No more facing trouble by yourself, I've got your back." The pad of his thumb drew circles on the back of her hand.

She swallowed staring down at their connected hands.

"Okay," She whispered huskily.

He grinned, "Now let's get you to bed, or I will have a whole hoard of people coming after me. Including, it seems, my uncle now."

She matched his smile. "Lead the way, Prince."

He rolled his eyes, slipping her hand from his chest slowly his hand covering hers as he placed it on his below. Magdalen tried to conceal her smile turning away from the smirking prince as he led them back to her apartment.

 **XXX**

"Poppy is in labor!" Kili barreled into her apartment.

Dis squealed standing up from the couch where she had been working on her needlepoint at. She had offered to help Magdalen's poor craftsmanship since Magdalen, now, had time to spare. She needed to keep herself occupied or she would go crazy. Dis helped Magdalen to her feet.

"How long until the baby arrives?" Dis asked coming around the couch taking Magdalen with her.

Kili shrugged, "I was walking down the hall when Bofur and a screaming Poppy were heading toward the healer's wing."

Magdalen grinned, she had been excited for the newest Ur's arrival. She hadn't held a baby in forever, she could wait to hold the dwobbit.

"I'm going down to the healer's wing to see if I can help, Kili stay with Magdalen." Dis smiled running out of the apartment.

"Ready to lose that bet?" Kili mocked.

"Yeah, right." She snorted.

Knowing Poppy's baby was due any day, Kili and Magdalen had made a wager on the gender. Magdalen put five gold on a girl, Kili put the same on a boy. Fili put ten down on another set of twin, twenty if they were both boys. Magdalen preyed he had been wrong, she couldn't imagine poor Poppy and Bofur raising another set of twins.

The next morning Magdalen was called down to the healer's wing. Poor Deamra looked like she could have slept on her feet as she escorted her down. Deamra informed the birth went perfectly, that both the baby and Poppy were healthy.

Poppy and Bofur smiled when Magdalen arrived. The three Ur children curled into a pile on their uncle Bifur's lap, all fast asleep. Deamra gave Magdalen a chair to sit next to Poppy. A tiny bundled wrapped in the parent's arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bofur asked.

"Her?" Magdalen's heart leaped.

She would have loved the child either way, but it was nice to know her gut was right.

Poppy nodded handing her child off to Bofur. Magdalen handed her cane to Deamra, who gladly took it. He slipped the baby into her arms. Magdalen felt her heart swell, Bofur's blue eyes stared up at her. The child giggled as Magdalen's hand curled over her soft cheeks.

"Maggie meet your newest niece, Marigold Rose." Magdalen stared up at Bofur and Poppy.

"Rose?" She questioned her voice felt dry.

Poppy smiled tiredly. "After her aunt." She winked.

Magdalen looked down at the babe, holding back tears. Her hair was wild and full, filled with hobbit curls. She certainly took after her father with her blue eyes and dark hair.

She held the tiny babe in her arms. "Hello Marigold, I'm your aunt Maggie."

The babe whined grabbing at Magdalen's fingers.

"I promise I'll keep you safe and tell write lots of stories so your parents can read them to you when you're older."

Marigold began nibbling on Magdalen's thumb.

"I'll make sure that Dwalin will train you when you get older. So you can be a badass just like me. Girls shouldn't be left defenseless in this world. "

She held the girl in her arms while Bofur and Poppy slept.

"You're really lucky, you know. You have a lot of people who love you. I have a crazy story that I'm sure your siblings will tell you one day…"

It pained her a little thinking that she wouldn't get to see Marigold grow up. She would never get to see the person she would grow up to be. Then it hit her as she looked across the room at the other Ur children. She would never get to see any of them grow up. She would never see Bomfur conquer the world with his sheer will power. Or see Daisy become the intelligent woman she was meant to be. She would never get to see Rampur's first sword fight.

"Oh no, I think I'm in trouble, Mari." She whispered to the newborn.

She realized she was going to miss Erebor when she left.

* * *

 **I'm so happy that you guys are loving this story as much as I love writing it. These's definitely a lot more to come, get ready cause a certain hobbit is heading into the mountain.**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

The pain of her leg had subsided in the summer months following her attack. Fall had brought to her a renewed strength, a new founded faith in herself. She wasn't the same girl who had been dropped into Middle Earth all those months ago. She had survived, she had adapted. Magdalen still relied on her cane for long walks, but Dwalin and Oin had decided it was time to ease her off her cane. To build her strength back, she wished she had smacked them with her cane when she had the chance. It had begun with short sprints, easy enough for her. She had outrun the royal guard, Magdalen could handle sprints. As the days turned into weeks and the sprints became longer and more vigorous runs. Once Dwalin thought she had gotten her running under control, he began her dagger training again, where they had left off. She wanted to die.

"Come on, girlie, with a little more power this time." Dwalin yelled for the four-time as Magdalen dug the side of her blade into the dummy target, using her other hand to shield her body from any attacks.

She grunted pushing her body into her target. Sweat poured from every orifice of her person. The salt burned her eyes, but she was focused. Her hip began to itch, as it always did when she was tired. Magdalen hated the feeling that the scars had left. She spent nights alone, staring at the three long claw marks on her exposed hip. The red skin would never heal, she knew that when she traced the rough skin. She felt how the skin hollowed and became silk like where the mister had tore into her. Flashes of teeth haunted her when night came, making her heart pound and her hands shake.

"Girlie that's enough." A voice called.

Magdalen didn't blade sliced the wooden target. Dwalin had called her off again but she ignored him. The target in front of her wasn't wooden anymore, instead, it had shape-shifted into a four-legged beast coming after her. The training room melted away into the dark shades of the forest floors. Tears blurred the creatures figure as she continued to stab at it. Magdalen vocalized her anger in a guttural scream. Arms wrapped around her concealing her arms to her body. She screamed and kicked.

"Magdalen, stop." Hot breath hit her neck.

Fili. She knew his voice anywhere. Her closed her eyes slowing her breathing pressing her back into his chest. She took a moment letting her head hang, her heartbeat slowing. His arms slipped his grip off her, letting her slide down the hard body behind her. Her knees buckling underneath her as she crumbled onto the floor. Her dagger clattered on the stone floor. Her palms pressed into the cold stone, arching her back she slowed her panic.

"Get me my cane." She asked quietly to Fili.

She heard his footsteps leaving her. Dwalin bent beside her, resting his large hand on her back.

"You did well today." He patted her, reassuring her.

She breathed looking up to her teacher. She could see the corner weighing heavy in his eyes, she offered him a smile. Magdalen knew he worried about her training, it was sweet that he was concern about her well-being. Even if he hid it.

"Thanks, I had a really good teacher." Dwalin laughed standing as Fili returned.

Wrapping a hand around her upper arm, Dwalin pulled her to her feet. Fili handing her the cane letting her take the pressure of her hip.

Magdalen eyed Fili as she took the cane. "When did you get here, trying to spy on me?"

Fili rolled his eyes, resting his hands on his hips. "We have a guest arriving this morning, I thought you would like to make yourself presentable before they get here."

"What's wrong with what I have on, I am a vision of sweaty beauty." She posed with her cane.

Fili stared at her longer than he intended. He didn't argue. Dwalin cleared his throat, giving Fili a disapproving look. Fili bowed his head save himself the embarrassment of his lingering look.

"Come on." He grumbled under his breath.

Magdalen waved to Dwalin as she wrapped her arm around Fili's. She didn't need the support of others, she could stand on her own. But with Fili it was nice to have someone to lean on. Though she would murder anyone who even suggested such a thing. Dwalin grumbled to himself watching to two youngsters leave.

Magdalen didn't say anything as they walked the familiar path to her apartment. Distant screams played in her ears, she had tried to figure out if they were hers or Rampur for months. But had never come to a conclusion. She spent many evenings in the company of the Ur family, she would hold Mari, who had grown into a very sociable baby, for hours or tell stories to the other Ur siblings. When she left the Ur home, she would wander Erebor. Anything to keep her mind from sleep. She could count on one hand the hours of sleep she had gotten over the last week.

"Magdalen." She blinked turning to find a questioned look from Fili.

Red burned her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. What were you saying?"

Fili glanced at her as they began their way up the steps. "A thinking Magdalen is a danger to everyone." He teased.

Magdalen pinched him.

"I asked what's was wrong?" Fili's teasing tone was taking over by a serious one.

It was an odd thing, their relationship. She wasn't quite sure was they were. It wasn't like the relationship she had with Kili, whom she considered a brother. She shivered at the thought of thinking of Fili as a brother. But it wasn't like the honest friendship she shared with Ori and Deamra. Nor did it have the familiarity as she had with Dis. They were just… Them, for now.

Magdalen smiled "I'm fine, just… lost in thought I guess."

He didn't believe her but decided not to push on the subject. Simply humming in response.

"Do you think Bilbo will like me?" She asked filling the silence between them.

Fili laughed. "You got Thorin Oakenshield to like you, I think you and Bilbo will get along famously."

"I don't think Thorin likes me, I think he tolerates me," Magdalen answered.

Fili pointed a finger at her. "Ahh but that's a big step for Thorin, he hated Bilbo for the first half of our journey. I think if it wasn't for the rest of the company and our wizard, Thorin would have sent our burglar packing the moment he tried to join us."

Magdalen nodded, Fili noticed the wonder dripping from her eyes. He didn't know what caused him to do it, but he did it without thinking. He stopped in his tracks taking the point of her chin in between his fingers making her look at him.

"Bilbo will love you. Rest your mind Dushin-Mizim, if you keep worrying your stomach is going to start to hurt." He shook her chin lightly, making her exhale.

A smile pulled at the corner of her lips. His hand slowly left her chin, leaving a warm path on her skin. She tried to ignore it, packing it away in her mind. Magdalen looked away not taking note of his gaze that still lingered on her. They soon rounded the steps making their way to her apartment door. She slipped from his gripped entering her home. She had made the apartment her own in the last months, Bifur and Nora sent her flowers every week which she scattered around the house. The two dark oak bookshelves were nearly busting with all the books she had collected. The Ur children's art hung proudly down the halls for all too see. She smiled at the pictures as she passed them. She hoped she could take them with her when she left Middle Earth.

Dis had sent ahead the dress she was going to wear, and had a bath drawn for Magdalen. The dress hung on the hook of her bathroom door. She hummed softly as she went about her usual morning routine, forgetting the fact Fili was in the next room. Quickly she scrubbed the grim and sweat from her skin, messaging in the oiled smell of roses that she had so loved. Dis had ordered her bottles and bottles of the sent after she had learned that she liked it. Letting her skin purn she peeled herself from the comforts of her bath, allowing her skin to dry. Magdalen untangle the mess of wet hair with a brush, braiding the top trier of gold curls into a simple braid Deamra has taught her. Before dressing in the tea gown she had been left. It was a simple gown, the corset top stopped at the small of her waist and puffed around her hip stopping just above her ankle. The sleeves puffed slightly at her shoulders, then fighting around her arm stopping mid-forearm. The forest green fabric complimented her skin well. She reached around her back trying to finish off the ribbon that closed the dress around her. Man, she really missed zippers. Magdalen knocked her head gently against the frame of her door as she struggled with the stupid fabric. She usually had someone to help her, but today she had been left to her own.

"Magdalen, everything fine in there?" Fili's voice came from the other side of the door.

Magdalen froze, an idea popped in her head. Without thinking she turned the knob coming to meet the surprised face of Fili. She smiled sheepishly.

"I can't reach the top ribbons."She said quickly.

Fili's mouth formed an o, nodding slowly as she turned to show the top of her exposed back.

Slowly he reached out and began to do up the dress. His heart pounded against his ribs and lighting pulsed through his fingers as they brushed against her soft skin. The smell of fresh budded roses hit his nose, a pleasant smell that always cover her person. Knowing she was only allowing him to do such a thing out of trust Fili didn't focus on the inappropriate thoughts, closing the dress.

"Done," He said roughly, pulling away from her putting distance between them.

Magdalen turned swooshing the bottom of the dress as she did so. Her bare feet swaying on the grey stone. His closeness didn't seem to affect Magdalen the way she had affected him. He couldn't name it, but that bothered him.

"Come on, we can't keep the whole mountain waiting on you," Fili mumbled as he left her bathroom.

Magdalen followed him, grabbing boots from the trunk by her bed. She sat on the couch in the living room slipping on her shoes, stuffing her foot down into the boots she looked up at Fili.

"Little Rock." She stated.

Fili scrunched his face in confusion. "What?"

Magdalen finished lacing her boots, grabbing her cane she joined Fili's side.

"That's what Dushin-Mizim means, right?" She stilled butchered the name again.

Fili began laughing, shaking his head. "Not even close, Dushin-Mizim." He leaned into her.

She huffed. "I'll figure it out one of these days." She swore to him.

He winked at her. "I have no doubt, but for now we have a hobbit to welcome."

 **XXX**

It had been almost two years since Bilbo had stepped into the Lonely Mountain. It hadn't been that Bilbo was avoiding the kingdom of Erebor or the dwarves that dwelled within. No no Bilbo Baggins, the once respectable hobbit of Bag End, had spent the better part of those two years exploring Middle Earth, and all it had to offer. Traveling summers to spend in Riverdell and falls in the human cities of Rohan. Returning each time to the quiet and comfort of Bag End with a new scandalous adventure to tell the fawnlings that dared to come near the 'usual hobbit'.

In fact, Bilbo loved coming back to Erebor. He had spent a year helping in the aid of the kingdom's reconstruction. Bilbo had been the one to suggest the idea of farming the land surrounding the gates. Little did he know at the time when he sent the letter requesting some of his families help, that six months later he would be marrying off his younger cousin, Poppy, to one of the company. Each time he stepped back into Erebor there was something new to behold. This time was no different.

He had arrived one warm October day, a month prior to Durin's Day, he could make out the shimmering gates in the morning sun. He let out a sigh, it always felt like returning home when he caught the sight of the kingdom over the rolling hills. Digging his walking stick into the uneven ground Bilbo set out on the path before him, hurrying to get to his friends. A group of guards set at the edge of the bridge jumping to their feet quickly when he appeared in the distance. Bilbo laughed to himself, in the years that he become acquainted with the royal line of Durin, he would never get used to how other dwarves treated him. When he was with the company they treated him like… Well, they treated him like he was Bilbo. Regular, plain, slightly grouchy Bilbo. But the other dwarves saw him as a hero, the tiny hobbit that saved their king.

"Hello." Bilbo greeted the guards.

They all gave a curt nod, turning like the soldiers they were escorting him into the mountains. Lines of dwarrows and dwarrowdams clapped and cheered as the procession led him into the kingdom. Jumping and ducking around the guards he couldn't help but smile like an idiot at the sight of his friends eagerly awaiting him at the end of the hall. The golden statue of King Thror shinning in the sunlight that flooded through the open gates. Thorin mimicked the kingly aura of his grandfather, though he could not hide his own happiness. A grin growing across his stone-like face. Bilbo quickened his strides toward the company.

The cacophony of the room came into an utter silence when Bilbo stood before the king. Thorin has changed over the years, his hair slightly greyer and his face slightly happier. Bilbo grinned up at his old friend slowly dropped to his knee, a hand tucked over his heart bowing his head.

"Erebor wishes you a warm welcome, Bilbo of Bag End. Mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu ra sanzigil umkhûh zu! Rise champion of Durin!"

The quietness was overtaken by a roar of applause. Bilbo rolled his eyes at the name, Thorin knew he hated that title. Bilbo hated the day of Thorin's coronation when he had bestowed the company with their titles. The company could not hold back any longer. Bifur followed by Nori led the charge sweeping Bilbo from his feet throwing him into the air. He could see over the group that swarmed him Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin and Balin stood back laughing at the sight. Bilbo tried to wiggle from his friend's grasp to no avid. A hand tossed his hair, as another hoisted him onto someone's shoulder dragging him away.

The dwarves carried him from the welcoming halls, into a small celebration hall meant only for the royal family and friends. A long table filled with food welcomed his sight, his stomach grumbled. In his travels, he hadn't; been able to enjoy second breakfast. Or Elevenses. Or Afternoon tea. A sacrifice that was very hard for him to make. Music filled the coziness of the chamber, as his friend gathered around the table.

He was tackled by three young bodies that nearly knocked him down. He looked down at the smiling faces of Poppy and Bofur's bunch, who greeted him with all the love and affection he could ask of a family. Telling them promises of stories and treasures he had collected on his journeys. Their parents close behind them, hold a small bundle. Bilbo raised his eyebrows at the cooing child. Most hobbits only had one or two children, it was rare to have four. But Poppy was a rare kind of hobbit, like him, never truly fitting in The Shire.

"Marigold Rose." Poppy answered handing off the child to Bilbo, who cradled the babe like she was a flower that could be crushed.

Bilbo smiled down at the girl, who had seemed to inherit her mother's curious nature pulling and tugging at Bilbo's clothing. Her black hair curled around her chubby face, blue eyes exploring the new world around her.

"Mister Boggins!"

Quickly handing the child back to her father, he turned to find the ever mischievous face of the prince. Bilbo was assaulted by the boy who swarmed him hugging tightly between them. Kili hadn't changed much since he had seen him last, still smiling. Still every much Kili, Bilbo had come to care very deeply for the two princes. During their journey it had been Fili and Kili who had kept him company when so one else would.

Kili raised his ale above his head causing a few Drops of beer to soak Bilbo's hair. He may have been younger than them in age, but he was far wiser in mind.

Bilbo rolled his eyes as Kili shook the hobbit in his arms.

"Baggins, Kili, Baggins." He repeated to the young dwarf.

Kili let out a laugh clasping his hand on the burglar's shoulder.

"Of course Mister Baggins, how forgetful of me." Kili winked at the hobbit, who simple upturned his nose at the prince's foolishness.

He heard someone clear their throats behind them. Bilbo leaned to see before them standing a girl. Erebor always held something new when he came back, and this human girl was certainly new.

She wasn't a dwarf, her height and lack of a beard said that much. Yet he had never seen her before, he would certainly remember her. She was quite pretty with a raindrop face and pale skin. Freckles dusted the apples of her cheeks and her short button nose, that looked oddly hobbitish. She cheeks were carved and sharp, that pointed toward her thin pale lips. A thin white scar darted from her hairline into a clearing in her eyebrows. Blonde hair curled around her face was braided behind her ears. She was human, but why did she have a clan braid? The lavender bead at the end of her hair hadn't escaped his notice. Was she married to one of the company?

Bilbo was surprised when Kili took the girls hand bringing her to his side. Was she courting Kili? Surely not, last time Bilbo had been around the young dwarf was head over heels in love with a certain red-haired elf. Kili may have been young but he wasn't fickle. Bilbo had seen first hand his devotion to the elf, Kili won't abandon her for another.

"Bilbo, I would like to introduce you to my dear friend, Magdalen. She's been very excited to meet you."

The girl brought forth a cane to help her balance. Clinging to her cane, the girl curtsied to him. She towered over him showing off a brilliant smile that only brightened her beauty more.

"Hello, Bilbo." Her voice was stern, yet soft and sweet.

Bilbo bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Magdalen."

Magdalen held up her hand to stop him. "None of that lady, crap. Magdalen is fine, or Maggie."

Bilbo stared at the girl, Kili was chuckling beside of him. He leaned in elbowing Bilbo.

"Don't worry she has a habit of leaving you speechless."

Magdalen stuck her tongue out at Kili. Well they weren't courting that was obvious, they seemed have a long history of friendship. Though he didn't recall of ever hearing about a human woman among the dwarves. It's not like the dwarves were exactly a welcoming people to outsiders.

Bilbo blinked looking down at his feet. "Kili said you were excited to meet me, you've heard the tales of our journey then?"

Kili began to laugh, Magdalen glared at him but a couldn't contain the grin growing on her lips. Before he could ask what was so funny, the trio was joined Thorin, Dis, and Fili.

"Bilbo I'm so glad you've come this year." Dis greeted the hobbit.

He smiled at the matriarch of the Durin clan. Her dark locks were twisted into fine braids showing off the diamonds woven into her hair like stars. It was scary how much Bilbo thought her and Thorin looked alike.

"Nothing could stop me from coming." He answered the princess.

She smiled patting his shoulder turning to look at the girl in Kili's presences. Bilbo studied her reaction to the girl, Maybe she would be some inductor as to who this girl was to the dwarves. Dis flung her arms around the girl's shoulders before fiddling with parts of her dress. The girl, Magdalen, laughed batting away the older woman's hands. Dis looked over her shoulder to Bilbo.

"I see you've met my guest, she's been very excited to meet you." She winked.

Kili whispered something into Magdalen's ear making her punch him in the arm.

"So I've been told. How is it that you know me exactly?"

Before she could answer, Dis intervened leading Bilbo to the head of the table. Magdalen and Kili following behind them. In the Kings sit sat Thorin, a picture of royalty. The raven crown sat in front of him as he spoke to Fili on his right. Thorin hates wearing the crown with his company, he was their king but he was also their friend. Bilbo was ushered into the chair to the left of Thorin.

"Fili why don't you come dance with your mother, give them some time to catch up on things."

Fili was going to protest when Magdalen came into view beside him. Fili scrambled to his feet pulling the chair out for her, helping her to sit. Bilbo was surprised to watch when Fili leaned into her hair whispering something that made her blush, she glared as he walked to escort his mother to dance.

Thorin cleared his throat taking Bilbo's attention. "I see you've met out unexpected guest, Magdalen."

Bilbo nodded "I didn't know dwarves had such an affinity for humans." He teased Thorin, who rolled his eyes.

"They don't Mister Bilbo, I've just worked my way into their hearts."

She wasn't quite and mousy as he expected her to be. When she spoke Magdalen had an air about her that would make someone believe she was very important. Bilbo she just openly teased Thorin. Thorin didn't do anything to scold her for speaking so freely with him, instead he continued talking to girl became more of a mystery by the second.

"Anyway, Miss Magdalen will be staying with us until Durins Day." He finished drinking at his beer.

"Where are you from, Mi-Magdalen." He corrected himself.

Magdalen glanced at Thorin smiling at him like she had a secret.

"No" Thorin answered sternly.

Magdalen folded her hands together. Bilbo knitted his brows, what was happening. "Come on, please. I haven't told a soul, like you told me too. Surely I can tell the Champion of Durin." She waves in his direction.

Thorin bent his elbow on the table rubbing his brow. Bilbo wouldn't have to worry about entertainment in his month in Erebor. Thorin sighed in defeat.

"Fine, what is one more person." Thorin leaned back in his chair.

Bilbo looked between the two in confusion. "I'm sorry I don't think I'm following. What's happening?" He questioned.

Magdalen grinned "Do you like stories Mister Bilbo?"

 **XXX**

"You're kidding!" Bilbo exclaimed

Magdalen grinned shaking her head. "I'm afraid not, dear Bilbo. Everything I said is the truth! I'm hoping Gandalf will be able to help me find my way home."

Bilbo sat back baffled by the tale she had unfolded. In all of his days traveling Middle Earth he had never heard something so ridiculous, yet sitting there looking at her face he knew she was telling the truth. Bilbo looked to Thorin, who to buy into the story just as much as she had. Thorin was not so easily won over, he knew that from first-hand experience. He rubbed his chin, thinking.

"I have seen Gandalf perform a great many miracles I don't see why he couldn't help you home."

The girl yelped trying to control her excitement. Thorin contained a smile, Bilbo wasn't so easily surprised. But it seemed that in the company of this young human woman, he was always going to be surprised.

"Magdalen dance with me!" Kili, slightly drunk, appeared at her side not giving her a moment to decide as he dragged her onto the dance floor.

Daisy and Bomfur danced at their feet, laughing as Kili swung the three of them around. Thorin shook his head at his nephew's antics. Bilbo looked from the scene before him to his old friend.

"She is quite spirited." Thorin nodded in agreement as he took a swig of his drink.

"You have no idea." Thorin added.

Bilbo sat back in his chair watching the woman dance, quite poorly with Kili. He folded his hands over his stomach.

"Do you think Gandalf will be able to help her?" He asked,

Thorin shrugged. "She seems to believe the wizard can."

Bilbo hummed tearing his gaze from the girl back to Thorin.

"She punched Fili?" Thorin's laughed echoed above the nose of the room.

 **XXX**

Kili twirled her around, as they stumbled through the steps. He was drunk, but Magdalen had now excuse she hadn't even touched her ale yet. Kili laughed as she tripped on his foot.

"It's not my fault you have such big feet!"she snapped at him only making him laugh harder.

The music swelled at their dance came to an end. Kili escorted back to her cane. Knocking into a drunk Dori in the process, challenging him to an arm wrestle. Magdalen walked away, she knew who competitive dwarves could get. It was best she didn't witness whatever was about to happen.

She looked around the room, a small number of the company and their wives were still dancing. Daisy and Bomfur played with their cousins, Bombur and Rumi's brood. Bilbo and Thorin seemed in deep conversation and she didn't want to interrupt. So she stood at the edge of the room thinking. Fiddling with her skirt she didn't see Fili approach her.

"Care for another dance?" A voice said above her.

She snapped to see Fili's hand in front of her. His face bright and warm under the chamber lights. They had never danced together before. She stomach rolled at the idea of Fili wanting to dance with her.

"Amad instead I come and make you dance."

She stomach dropped, of course Dis had made him do it. It was a silly idea to think he would come to her on his own volition. Magdalen ignore the disappointment that played in her mind.

"I know my dear brother is a horrible partner, but I won't step on your feet." Fili winked.

Magdalen slipped her hand into his outstretched one. His hand curled around hers pulling her onto her feet, leaving her cane behind. Magdalen leaned into Fili's chest making sure the weight was off her leg.

His arm snakes around her back, pushing them together. A spark ignited in her stomach. She ignored it, it was the same spark that made it very difficult to be around him. Just something about him made her want to tear her hair out. The music was slow and soft, Fili didn't push her to move too quickly. Residing to sway back and forth gently moving to the music. She felt her skin pulsing under his touch, she swallowed her heart that was threatening to jump from her mouth.

"Magdalen?" Fili questioned.

Magdalen blinked bringing her eyes back to Fili.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking." Magdalen squeezed his shoulder.

His blue eyes stared at her."You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

His was worried about her, he always was. He could see when no one was looking, the brave facade faded leaving a scared girl in it's wake. He wanted to see her smile, hear her laughter. But he knew the memories of the warg circled her mind.

"What would you be doing if you weren't here." He said breaking up the silence between them

Magdalen opened her mouth, and then shut it. Looking up at the tall ceiling thinking about her answer.

"I don't know, probably working, going to school. Emma and Felicity would probably dragging me out to the bar every weekend" She laughed thinking of her two roommates.

"So we made your life a little more exciting." Fili raised his eyebrow as he spun Magdalen around.

Magdalen snorted. "That's one way too put it."

Conversation came easily between the two, sharing laughs and stories of childhood mistakes.

"I noticed Ori and Deamra have been spending a lot of time together." He baited.

Magdalen looked to either side of her, making sure no one was listening in.

"They are courting, but they haven't told anyone yet. But you didn't hear that from me."

Fili nodded "You didn't happen to have anything to do with them starting to court?" He raised his brow at the suggestion.

"Maybe they just needed a little nudge in the right direction. They didn't see what was right in front of them." She stared into his eyes, before looking away.

Over their laughter they didn't realize when the music changed the first time, or the second, or even the third. Time outside of their small bubble didn't matter. It was only them. That was until Nori tapped on Fili's shoulder.

The starry haired dwarf smiled when Fili pulled away from Magdalen.

"Mind if I steal the lady."

Fili did mind.

Magdalen released Fili taking Noir's hand. "Of course, Nori. I would be delighted."

Just like that, she was swept away into another's arms. Fili stood there watching her disappear into the crowd with Nori. He felt an odd lump in his throat, and his hands shook. Rumi came into view slipping him into the rhyme of the dance once again. Though Fili couldn't quite shake the feel Magdalen had left behind. Like she always had, since the day he met her.

 _One more month._ She would be gone when Durin's Day came, Fili was finding more and more that he hated that thought. He would miss the way her nose wiggles when she was deep in thought. Those snappy comments that drove him mad. The way her grey eyes sparkled when she spoke about the new book she found in the library or the way she always got up when she was knocked down. He would miss the way she spoke her mind without regard to someone's status. His heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of familiar blonde hair thrown back when Nori whispered something to her. His heart always seemed to do that when he looked at her...Or thought about her… Or was near her.

 _Well, this isn't good._ He concluded spending the rest of the night trying to wrestle with an emotion he couldn't quite place. But he seemed to forget it when he walked her home that night. The way she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and rested her head on his shoulder made him want to forget everything in the world.

* * *

 **Sorry the posting schedule is a little messed up, but I will be back to posting on Mondays and Thursdays next week.**

 **Guys thank you so much for the overwhelming support! I love reading your review, so please keep them coming.**

 **Have a wonder day!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

Durin's day was fast approaching in Erebor, and the whole kingdom knew it. The usually calm mountain was now bursting with life as people rushed around finishing up on final preparations for the celebration. Dwarvish leaders from every major mountain had begun arriving a week prior. That meant Magdalen hadn't really had a chance to see much of Fili or Kili, as they were preoccupied with their princely duties. She could never tear them away from their duties, but she would admit she missed their company. Her days in Middle Earth were dwindling down, and before she knew it Magdalen would be back in the comforts of her own world away from the place she had come to love.

The weeks of liveliness in the mountain seemed to be the calm before the storm. The real trouble came when Dain Ironfoot, a cousin to Thorin and leader of the Iron Hills, and his family had arrived. The Ironfoot clan were by far the rowdiest group of dwarves she had ever met. Thorin Stonehelm, Dain's son, drove his cousins crazy and his father did the same with the king. Thanks to Lady Alina, Dain's wife, Dis was running around Erebor like a chicken with its head cut off. Lady Alina 'suggestions' had not helped the already stressed princess.

"Seed cake, can you believe that woman! She 'suggested' I change the raspberry lemon cake I had commissioned over a month ago to seed cake. The audacity!" Dis jeered tightening her grip around the fabric samples before tossing them over her shoulder.

Mysdora, and a younger maid, Avril, followed their frantic princess through her personal study trying to catch the flying clothes. Avril, a shy and quiet girl, only hummed carefully setting the samples back in the chest they had come in. Mysdora, the old bat, glared at the princess, and then at Magdalen and Deamra when they giggled at her pinched face. Magdalen held back her laughter, Deamra went back to her needlework avoiding eye contact with the elderly maid. Magdalen had seen Dis angry before, but it was usually aimed at her sons or brother and was soon resolved. This mood didn't seem to be going away anytime soon, well not so long as Lady Alina was in the kingdom.

"The nerve of that woman, she's never liked me. Ever since I married Nili." Dis ranted pulling at her dark hair.

She stopped her pacing suddenly eyeing the chests that were scattered all over her study. "Mahal, where are the orders for ale at?"

Avril knocked in Mysdora's back when she abruptly stopped, she glared at the young maid before huffing straightening her dress. Mysdora fell back into her cold demeanor turning to Dis.

"I believe Master Gillian has them in the chief kitchen ma'am, I can go and fetch them." Mysdora offered her head bowed in respect.

Dis waved her hand in dismissal. "No I will go, I need to speak to him about making some Seed Cake." Dis fretted turning back to Magdalen.

"I am sorry, my dear. We will have dinner tonight and I promise no talk about the party or Lady Alina. Just you and I and some marvelous food." Dis gave her hand a squeeze before rushing from the room, asking Mysdora and Avriel to fetch some tea for her headache.

The maids closed the door behind them leaving Deamra and Magdalen no longer able to contain their laughter. Magdalen hid her face in her hands as she cackle. Deamra wiped away a tear.

"I've never seen Dis so frazzled," Magdalen exclaimed.

Deamra calmed her laughter, "Lady Dis always has a lot weighing on her mind this time of year, and now that you are leaving in a few days. I think she is trying to keep her mind busy."

Magdalen's own laughter died now, the subject of her leaving had been one to avoid. She had no doubt in her mind that Gandalf could help, but the idea of saying goodbye was not one she was ready to deal with yet.

"Magdalen I have something to confuse." Deamra fessed up turning in her chair to face her friend.

She set aside her needlework rubbing her hands over one another, a nervous tick of hers. Deamra wouldn't meet Magdalen's eyes, which didn't surprise her.

"I must admit I have been avoiding you lately," Deamra confessed picking at the fabric of her dress.

Deamra had been cagey lately, to say the least. She had all but ignored Magdalen in the last two weeks. Magdalen was surprised when she accepted her invitation to spend the morning with her. Yes, she had occupied with Bilbo and the Durin's, but that didn't mean she didn't want to hang out with Deamra.

Magdalen knitted her eyebrows together, reaching out to tap Deamra's shoulder.

"Mra it's fine, it's my fault too. I've been so caught up in meeting Bilbo and getting ready to leave. I haven't tried to hang out with you."

Deamra snorted she had grown used to Magdalen's strange vernacular but still found her wording funny.

"It's not okay, Maggie. I've been so caught up in Ori that you and I have lost our dear friendship, I fear." Her lip pouted.

Magdalen shook her head. "That could never happen, I set you and Ori up. It's all been a part of my grand scheme. I knew you would need someone to keep your life exciting when I left." Magdalen winked at the blushing Deamra.

Deamra bit her lip holding back a bright smile.

"About Ori and I…" She paused.

"We were planning on announcing our courtship after Durin's day." Deamra rushed out her sentence out so fast Magdalen could barely catch what she said.

Magdalen let out a gasp, flinging her arms opening attacking the girl. Deamra giggled as Magdalen shook her.

"Kili is going to owe me so much when he finds out!"

Deamra eyed the study door holding her finger to her lip.

"Shhh, Ori doesn't want anyone to know until after Durin's day." Deamra laughed patting Magdalen's back, signaling her to release her death grip on Deamra.

"So why are you telling me?" Magdalen tilted her head.

"Ori and I thought you'd be gone before we could tell you. And I couldn't keep anything for you." A smile grew on Deamra's gentle face.

"Thank you," Magdalen wrapped her arms around Deamra once again. "Thank you for being my friend, and for everything you've done for me."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she squeezed the girl in her arms. Deamra let out a sad laugh burying her head in Magdalen's shoulder.

"Since I won't be here, we'll have to go ahead and start planning the wedding." Magdalen yelped dramatically.

For the rest of the morning, the girls spent their time talking about dresses, flowers. Magdalen explained the concept of a flower girl and laughed about the idea of Dwalin as a flower girl.

XXX

Dwalin stood around the banister over the training arena, watching the flood of activity below. Magdalen rocked back and forth on her feet, tapping her cane on the stone floor bored out of her mind. She huffed looked at the bald dwarf beside her, she opened her mouth but Dwalin cut her off.

"No." He answered her unasked question.

Magdalen huffed falling unceremoniously onto the bench behind her.

"Dwalin, please. I'm going to go crazy up here."

Dwalin did not budge. "No, and that's final. You aren't ready to take on those dwarves."

Magdalen snapped her head in his direction. "I have taken on Fili, I have taken on Kili. I've even taken on your best guard. You've taught me well, please let me go show that off."

Dwalin ignored her moving past her walking down the steps into the training arena. Magdalen groaned following after the grumpy dwarf. It seemed that Dis wasn't the only one affected by the new dwarves arrival. Dwalin had been on edge more than usual if that was possible since they arrived. He had stopped their training a week ago, stating that her stay was coming to an end there was no need to continue. And then he all but banned her from the training arena. He won't let her go near the other dwarves without him glaring behind her.

Small wars were happening all around her as dwarves threw themselves at each other. Locked in battles of brawns. Grunts and screams filled the air, crowds of dwarves cheered as their respective champions won. Dwalin didn't bat an eye making a beeline for two certain dwarf princes. Magdalen said a silent prayer in hopes not to find that either of the princes was in a fight, or shirtless. Especially a certain blonde haired prince. Kili caught sight of them opening his arms to them.

"Dwalin, Maggie. Good to see you finally join us." He grinned.

Dwalin mumbled a greeting, while Magdalen smiled back. "Hello, Kee."

Fili tore his gaze away from a group of dwarves caught her eye.

"Hello, Fili." She added softly as an afterthought.

He smiled at her happily, nodding to greet her. Her heart skipped stupid dwarf and his cute face.

"Come to show these worthless dwarves, what a real fighter looks like?" Kili teased swinging his sweaty arm around Magdalen.

"No!" Exclaimed both Dwalin and Fili.

Magdalen narrowed her eyes at the two men. She shrugged Kili's arm off her shoulders, she glanced between the two dwarves.

"I am not going to fight, but only because I chose not too. I don't know where you two think you get off telling me what I can and cannot do." She poked their chests.

Her voice carried over the crowd and she grew angrier. Neither dwarf said anything only staring at her with wide eyes.

"Try and tell me I cannot fight again. And I will have you pinned to the ground beating you with my boot. You are not my father, I am a grown woman. Or had you missed that."

A small crowd had gathered around the woman, who was so opening scolding the two most respected dwarves in Middle Earth. Dwalin grunted turning his back to the girl, like a stubborn child. She expected nothing less. Fili just stared down at her, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Kili was dying behind her, though when she caught his laughter she turned and gave him the stink eye as well, quickly shutting him up.

"Magdalen I'm-" She held up her hand to Fili not wanting to hear his apology.

"Just because you are a prince, does not mean you can tell me how to live my life." She snapped.

Before he could say anything else a large hand caught Fili's shoulder.

"Such fire for such a small body! Cousin, are you sure she is not a dwarf?" Boomed the new man.

He was short, only coming to her shoulders, but his height was made up by his larger than life presences. His braided orange hair held clamps of gold, feathers, and ivory. His face was square and strong. A tusked necklace laid around his thick neck. There was no denying who he was. Thorin Stonehelm, son of Dain Ironfoot. He had a lopsided smile that made him look handsome in a lumberjack type way. He pushed past Fili standing in front of him, she watched as he raked over her figure. Women wore pants in Middle Earth, but not many. She was definitly an oddity. Magdalen stood tall, not cowering away from his gaze. Her face set in an unamused look.

"You must the beauty I keep hearing about." He bowed to her holding her hand.

He looked over his shoulder to Fili, smiling.

"I can see why you've hidden her away, cousin. I'm sure you'll have dwarves from the Ironfoot clan knocking themselves down to get the chance to dance with such a diamond." He leaned in winking at Magdalen.

Fili cleared his throat stepping in to split up the couple. "I think that is quiet enough, dear cousin." He glared at Thorin.

Thorin grinned mischievously letting go of Magdalen's hand. "Forgive me, I know how we dwarves are with our treasures."

Her anger was soon forgotten as an embarrassing heat swallow her. She pushed past Fili, glancing at him and then his cousins.

"I am no one's treasure, Thorin Stonehelm."

She could hear Kili trying to stifle his laughter behind her. Thorin raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Ahh such spirit. Fili you were right, she is even more beautiful when she's angry."

Magdalen froze in place at his words, her cheeks suddenly become unbearably hot. Fili had called her beautiful? Why did the thought of him saying such a thing that made her skin jump, and her heart race? Thorin winked at her before pushing Fili aside.

"Come now, stop drooling over Lady Magdalen and let's fight." Thorin picked up his ax swinging it above his head.

She felt his gaze on her, but she did not move to meet his stare. Fili's face was dark as he turned away from Magdalen grunting something to Dwalin. The captain nodded moving to Magdalen's side.

"Come on, girlie, time to go," Dwalin ordered moving through the crowd.

She felt like a dog with its tail tucked when she retreated to Dwalin's side, who looked at her in hidden amusement. Kili gave her a small wave as he followed his brother to the fighting ring. She stopped at the top of the steps watching for a moment, as Fili ducked under Thorin's swing. Her heart caught in her chest when he landed a blow on his large back. She couldn't help but smile in pride when he kicked Thorin Stonehelm's leg out from under him, circling over top his body. He was bathed in pride as the dwarves cheered around him. His golden hair shine in the light when he spun ready for Thorin's next attack. Even from a distance, she could make out his brilliant smile. It was funny to think that he called her beautiful because he was the beautiful one. She had never called a man beautiful before but Fili certainly was. Behind her, Dwalin cleared his throat nodding toward the door.

"Don't want to make Ori wonder where you are." She nodded taking one more moment to enjoy the view of Fili before moving to Dwalin's side.

XXX

Durin's day was only a day, and so did her departure. She wasn't sure how to feel about leaving Middle Earth. Magdalen had grown to love her life in Erebor, she had fought and she had survived. She had carved a place in this crazy world. It was going to be weird when she left it all behind. Those feels were magnified as she sat in front of the fire, the Ur children tucked into her side as they told her a story tonight. Bofur and Poppy sat on the couch swinging a sleeping Marigold in their arms listening to their children ridiculous story.

Magdalen insisted on no big parties for her departure, she didn't want to make a big fuss. Durin's day had already taken up so much of Dis's mind, she didn't want to add to her stress. Dis, of course, had opposed but after negotiating Magdalen had agreed not to leave the Durin's side during tomorrow celebration. Besides Magdalen wanted to spend one of her last nights in Erebor with Ur children.

"The dragon roared in front of the princess," Bomfur exclaimed standing up.

Rampur made claws and snarled like the dragon, Magdalen hid her smile. The story developed and the children grew giddier to show off the tale they had concocted. Their smiles made a pain echo in her chest. Leaving them, leaving the family she had made was going to be the hardest part. She held Rampur in her lap, resting her chin on top of his head.

Daisy jumped to her brother's side. "And with her friends the princess stabbed the evil dragon in the heart, freeing the people of RhysGuard forever!" She yelled on top of her lungs.

Bomfur cheered on his sister. Magdalen clapped kissing the top of Rampur's head as she stood up sweeping the children into her arms. They giggled snuggling to her embrace.

"Oh my, I think I've taught you all I can. You all are master storytellers now." Magdalen cheered releasing them.

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door, Magdalen ignored it praising the children for the wonderful tale. Bofur stood to answer the door, Magdalen hearing a heaving voice whispering. She glanced over her shoulder to see Bofur with a very serious face and a sweaty looking Kili. Magdalen stood looking at the frantic prince, his dark eyes caught her. Something was off. She let go of the kids moving closer to Kili.

"Kili's what's wrong?" Her voice was high in alarm.

Kili's shoulders were tense.

"He's here… Gandalf just arrived." His voice was strained as if he were trying to hide his emotions.

Magdalen felt her face crack with a smile. Her heart soared.

"What?" Was all she could muster.

Kili swallowed nodding. "He's in Thorin's study right now."

Magdalen looked back to the Ur family, her smile melting away when she took in their solemn faces. Her excitement suddenly faded, she cleared her throat looking down at her feet.

"Kili, will you give me a minute," Magdalen asked.

Kili looked at the children, whose tears were bubbling in their wide innocent eyes, nodding.

"I will wait in the hallway for you." With that, he closed the door behind him.

The room was quiet, and the air was heavy. The children became quiet looking at one another. Bomfur looked up at her through thick lashes.

"Do you have to leave, Maggie?" A small quiver rang in his voice.

Magdalen blinked brushing his golden hair behind his ear, tugging at his cheek. "I'm sorry kid, but I've got to go home. I have people wondering where I am."

Daisy sighed moving beside her brother. "We could be your home." She spoke quietly.

Magdalen could contain herself as she held the three sad children in her arms. "You guys will always be my home."

"Maggie, please don't leave us. Who is going to tell Mari stories?" Rampur hiccuped burying his head into her thigh.

"You guys just told me the most amazing story. I think you guys will be fine without me." She kissed his forehead, brushing away a loose tear.

"Children let go of Magdalen," Bofur commanded gently.

The three children stepped back staring at the ground. Magdalen turned to face Bofur throwing her arms around his middle.

"Say goodbye before you leave," Bofur whispered in her ear knocking his forehead against hers.

She nodded holding back the tears she felt burning her eyes. He held her in a tight hug before releasing her. Poppy quickly handed over Marigold to Bofur. Before attacking Magdalen when Bofur backed up. Poppy whimpered, tears freely falling onto Magdalen's person. She sighed tucking her head in Magdalen's shoulder, running her finger over the braid she had given her.

"Promise you will not forget us," Poppy said so that only she could hear. She didn't want to alarm the children.

Magdalen held back her tears squeezing the tiny hobbit woman.

"Never," She croaked feeling the heavy ache weighing in her heart.

Poppy quickly let go of Magdalen turning her head to wipe away a tear.

Magdalen held her arms out to take Marigold. She leaned down pressing a kiss into her chubby check. Brushing her finger over the baby's peaceful face, even in the midst of all this chaos Marigold was still fast asleep. Her heart ached as she handed Marigold back to her parents. Taking her cane from the front door, she exhaled as she opened it giving a small wave to the Ur family as she left.

Kili pushed himself off the stonewall coming to Magdalen's side.

"Ready?"

He was anxious, she could tell. He wasn't smiling, or joking. Kili was serious, and it disturbed her deeply. Magdalen nodded slipping her arm around his trying to keep up with his pace.

"As I'll ever be."

XXX

Bile burned her throat, she had felt her anxiety all week. But in the moment, standing before Thorin's study, she felt it all at once. Tumbling toward her like a snowball ready to take her down. Kili nodded at the guards on duty as they stood before the door. Her hands shook violently as Kili wrapped his hand around the doorknob. Part of her was screaming in delight thinking about her bed, thinking about her apartment, her friends. Her sister. She had spent seven months in a place she had always thought was fiction. How was she going to explain her disappearance? How much time had passed since she arrived? All of her answers laid just beyond the door in front of her.

Magdalen nodded to Kili signally for him to open the door. The wood cracked as it swung open, the warmth of the room wrapped around her. Dis sat in a chair by the hearth, looking distressed as she knitted over her hands. Fili stood behind his mother pacing back and forth anxiously. He hadn't spoken to her since that day in the training arena. Bilbo stood in front of Thorin's desk looking up a figure she had never seen before. There standing before Thorin's desk like a giant was Gandalf the Grey. He was just as she had imagined him. He wore a crooked grey hat, which only added to his height and long robes that fit in perfectly to his grey aesthetic. At the sound of the squeaking door, everyone turned their attention to them. Dis stood up staring at the girl, Magdalen could see she was holding back tears for her.

Gandalf turned revealing an old wrinkled face. In his hand was a long pipe, taking a drag he huffed a small butterfly from the smoke. Lines of his long face told stories of his life as a wandering wizard but also held many secrets. A smile cracked on his face, as his eye light up at the sight of her.

"Hello, my dear." Gandalf bowed at her.

Behind him, Thorin stood from his desk joining Bilbo and Gandalf at their side. Magdalen shook her head slightly, shaking herself out of the trace. She blinked.

"Hi." She answered back.

Gandalf let out a deep laugh that warmed the enter room. _I'm going home._ Her heart exploded into a million pieces. She smiled at the wizard, stepping forward she let go of Kili's arm bowing at him.

"I've been told you have quite the story, my dear," Gandalf asked his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

She nodded slowly. Gandalf hummed glancing at Thorin to his right. "Why don't you have some of the red wine King Thranduil sent for the celebration brought up here. I do like a good drink with a mystery."

XXX

Gandalf was never found it rather odd when Thorin asked he come to Erebor earlier than he had planned, but wasn't surprised. He was an old soul and had roamed the world for many years. Though there were still mysteries left in the world that puzzled him, he was rarely left surprised when finding their answers. But this small human girl was something else entirely. She had weaved her wild tale, and it almost left him gobsmacked. He stood pacing back and forth listening to her every word.

"Now I'm here. And I'm ready to go home." She breathed relaxing into the chair Fili had brought for her.

He stroked his beard as her story drew to a close.

"That is quite the tale, Miss Kathan." He muttered looking at Thorin, to see if he had bought into her elaborate story.

"Aye, it is. But I believe she speaks the truth, she is not from Middle Earth." Thorin backed up her claim.

Magdalen's eyes softened at the king, thinking about how he and Fili had treated her when she first arrived in Erebor.

Gandalf held up his hands in defense. "I have no doubts in my mind, that she is not from this world. But the question is how she got here?" He said wisely.

Magdalen's mind flashed back to the man that had followed her that night. The golden dust that had wrapped around her before she slipped into the blackness.

"Do you think that man sent me here?" She questioned.

He took another huff of his pipeweed thinking how such a thing could have occurred. The room suddenly grew very cold around him, a sweet voice whispered so that only he could hear.

 _The necklace._ Galadriel said in his mind.

She was always with him, in a way. Always listening, even from great distances. Gandalf's eyes wandered to the girl's necklace, only now taking note of it.

 _No, it couldn't be._ His eyes snapped as he stood, alarming everyone in the room.

"Gandalf what's wrong?" Bilbo inquired worried by his sudden actions.

Gandalf reached his hand out to Magdalen.

"May I see your necklace, Miss Kathan."

Magdalene's hand shot to her necklace protectively. Thorin cleared his throat nodded for her to do as the wizard had asked. Slowly she detached the chain slipping the small jewelry into the palm of his hand. He held the necklace by the chain letting the light of the fire brighten the small emerald inside the knotted pendant.

"It has been a while since I have seen this." He muttered.

Thorin huffed frustrated by the wizard's riddles. He slammed his hand into his desk. "What is it, Wizard? Can you send the girl home, or not." He sneered.

Gandalf lowered the necklace from his gaze, wrapping the chain around his hand. He looked to the girl, her eyes glimmering in hope. He gently handed the necklace back closing his hands around her open palm.

"I am afraid I cannot help you, my dear."

The hope in her eyes died.

The world stopped around her.

"What?" She whispered, not believing her ears.

"You were brought her by the Valar, I cannot go against their authority." Magdalen stared at the grey-haired wizard.

She shook her head trying to soothe herself, Magdalen ran her fingers through her hair.

"No, take me home Gandalf, I want to go home." Anger burned through her body.

She could contain her ragged breathing.

"There is nothing I can do." Her chest hurt.

"You're a wizard, there has to be something you can do!" Her voice hitched as tears blurred the world around her.

She felt her knees go weak, lowering herself onto the cool stone floor. She could not contain her cries of pain as her body shook. Her head pounded, she pressed her palm into her eyes.

The room fell silent only her cries filling the space.

She opened her mouth her voice felt tight and strained as she spoke.

"Why did they bring me here, what did I do?" She tried to fight back her tears.

"I had a life, I had friends, I had a sister. That's all gone, they all probably think I'm dead. Why did they bring me here." Her voice rose as she spoke each word.

Thorin flinched at the scene before him, the girl had done many things but in the whole time he had known her she never once cried in front of him. Guilt rang in his chest, his eyes meet his sister's. Dis was heartbroken by the girl's pleads, she wished nothing more than to find her comfort. Kili stood at his mother's side, he looked distraught. Magdalen had become his best friend. He hated seeing her in such pain.

Fili felt his fist tighten, as a foreign pain rang through his body. His chest constricted and his legs shook. He fought his own instinct to pull Magdalen into his arms and soothe her pain. Whispering in her ear that she didn't deserve to lose everything she loved. He was frightened by his own rationale but he did not fight it, he stood there looking over the girl as she sobbed aloud.

The wizard knelt before her taking her chin into his hands. The rim of her eyes were red and her irises held fierce storm clouds.

"Long ago there was a dwarf who roamed Middle Earth after his home had been taken by a dragon." Bilbo paused confused by Gandalf's sudden story, the girl was in pain she did not need to hear some silly tale from him.

"Gandalf I don't think this is the time for…." He trailed off when Gandalf gave him a look that told him to hush.

"In his travels, he encountered many adventures and made many friends. Once near Riverdell, the dwarf came upon an elfing being attacked by Orc. The girl screamed for help, but no aid came. Being The honorable dwarf he was, the dwarf attack the creature. He protected the girl as best as he could, but the beast was a creature of evil and dwarf had landed a crushing blow but not before the orc cut him with a poisoned weapon. The girl's father, Lord Elrond, came just in time to finish off the creature. The elves tried to save the dwarf, but it was too late. The poison had taken him, for his sacrifice Lord Elrond called upon the Valor to show the dwarf mercy. And they answered. Yavanna, the queen of the earth and wife to Aule, creator of the dwarves, appeared to the dwarf when he next woke. Yavanna thanked the dwarf for his sacrifice and brought his body to Aule telling her husband the story. Yavanna, in gratitude, saved the dwarfs life, but could not send him back to Middle Earth. The dwarf begged to be sent home, but the deed had already been done. Aule made a deal with the dwarf. He was to be sent to another world to live out the rest of his days. But the time came and Erebor returned to its former glory his children would see the home of their kin. "

Magdalen sniffed a confused look covered her face.

"Why did you tell me that story," her voice was small and weak.

"That dwarf was named Harion, son of Jarion. You may know him by the name of Hari."

Thorin stepped forward upon hearing the name "Gandalf what is the meaning of this."

Gandalf stood at his full height towering over everyone in the room. Hooking his hand around his belt looking down at the dwarven king.

"It seems that the Valar have kept their promise." His gaze moved from Thorin to the girl curled on the floor. Her red-rimmed eyes staring up at the old wizard, she sniffed.

Harion. The guard whose journal she had been reading. The dwarf who had wrongfully been banished from Erebor was her grandfather. Her headache from this revelation.

"She is a dwarf?" Dis gasped.

Gandalf nodded stroking his long white bread.

"A quarter dwarf to be precise."

Magdalen stared down at the necklace in her hand. She shook her head.

"No" She fumed.

Gandalf was taken back by her statement."I'm sorry?"

Magdalen stood up with the help of her cane. She stood her ground, her chest heaving. Her mind was racing, everything was happening all so fast. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be.

"I said no, that's not possible. My grandfather was a farmer, an immigrant. He wasn't a dwarf. I have gone crazy. This can't be possible. It can't be." She said muttering to herself.

Fili could see the panic raising her eyes, she was overwhelmed. He came to her side, pulling her into his arms.

"Maggie."

She screamed in frustration fighting her away out of his grip like a wild animal. She stared at him with pure hatred in her eyes. Her crying was both ferocious and noisy. She blinked briny tears from bloodshot eyes, her thick lashes stuck together in clumps as if she'd been swimming. The tears made wet tracks down her face and dripped from her wobbling chin. Clear watery snot streaked from her flaring nostrils down her red mottled skin to her open quivering lips. Her hand opened and closed, rhythmically clenching as if there could be some violent solution to his pain if only he could find it.

"Don't touch me… just don't."

Fili stood by her side nevertheless, he knew her pain. She needed space, she needed to think.

"Gandalf you have to send me home, is there any way I can." She pleaded.

Gandalf rubbed his eyebrows. "You could go see Lady Galadriel, but she will only tell you what I have told you."

Just like that everything she had ever loved was taken from her. She would never see her home again. The air around her became thin and harder to breathe. She left like she was going to suffocate. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the nagging feeling of despair stabbing at her.

"Magdalen," Fili whispered beside, this time careful not to touch her.

She opened her eyes holding her head up. Thorin and Bilbo were startled when she forced a smile toward them.

"I'm very tired, I think I'm going to bed." She bowed like nothing was wrong, turning to storm out of the room.

"Magdalen," Dis called after her.

Magdalen stopped in front of the door, she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes."I will see you in the morning."

Flinging open the door she marched toward her room.

"Fili go after her, make sure she doesn't do anything..." Thorin commanded worry filling his voice.

Fili nodded racing after Magdalen, he was going to follow her whether Thorin told him to or not. He called after her but she didn't stop. Fili finally caught up to her pulling her into his arms. She fought for a moment, punching into his chest. Fili leaned her into his embrace, rubbing her back. Her cries were violent and painful to listen too. She sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his tunic. He held her in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soaked his chest. A tiny lapse let her pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before she collapsed again, her howls of misery worsening. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling her back into the outstretched arms of her grief.

They spent ages like holding each other like nothing else in the world mattered. When her sobs quietly into heavy breathing he picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way to her apartment. He knew she wouldn't have peace for a while after Gandalf's revelation, he could only hope that she could find some happiness.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 25**

 **Durin's Day Pt. 1**

* * *

Her foot felt the crunch of snow under her shifting weight. The icy air pricking at her bare arms. She could see her own breathe dancing into a cloud in front of her face. Distant screams echoed off snow cover walls. The clashing of metal and the cries of war surrounding the valley she found herself in. Above her, at the valley's head, roared a blood curling noise. Her head snapped to meet the black void eyes of an Orc. She had never seen one before, but she could guess that's what he was. His grey skin looking even more sickening in the stormy lights of the sky above. A malicious sneer curled on his scarred face as his eyes met hers. He turned his back reaching for something behind him, disappearing over the lip of the stone.

"Fili!" A voice cried from the top of the valley behind her.

She twisted to see a disheveled Thorin calling above her. His eyes set with worry and dread as he stared the Orc.

"Let him go, Azog!" Thorin pleaded.

She could hear his voice crack with desperation. She followed his frantic graze, Magdalen's heart caught in her throat when she saw Fili fighting the Orc's grasp. Azog roared something she couldn't understand holding Fili out in the air. His legs twisted and turning as he tried to escape. The orc laughed pointing his sword at Thorin. He hissed something in his orcish tongue before burying the sword into Fili's shoulder. His screams cut through the air as Azog let go of him dropping him into a lump in front of her. Magdalen couldn't hear her own screams, but she felt like she was. Her feet were cemented to the ground as she desperately tried to get to Fili as his blood seeped into the snow.

Fili turned his head meeting Magdalen's gaze.

"Magdalen." His voice was airy.

"Fili, please don't leave me…. Please stay with me." She cried.

Panic set in her chest, her movements were frantic. She needed to get to him. Her heart pounded as she watched his blood draining into the valleys of the snow. The crimson liquid dying the skin of her feet. The heavy weight that had kept her in her spot release. Her stomach churned, she spun from Fili's body only to come face to face with Kili. She stumbled into Kili's grasp, only to find him pushing her away.

"Kili," she stared at him in shock, reaching up to cup his cheek.

He caught her wrist in his hand, as he snarled down at her.

"You killed him! You killed him!" He repeated.

"Kili stop, listen to me! Stop!"

Magdalen shook her hand, trying to get Kili to release her. She froze watching as Kili's eyes rolled into the back of his head, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"You should have left…" He fell down in front of her. A single arrow buried into the center of his back. Magdalen felt her foot catch from under her as she stumbled back. Horror crept through her as she looked to her left to find the unmoving face of Dis.

"No… NO!" She screamed, tears pooling in her eyes.

Magdalen got to her feet running away the death that followed her. A fire burned in her chest, the laughter of the foul Orc filling the valley. She covered her ears trying to block out the vile noise.

All at once the sounded died down, slowly she slipped her hands away from ears. In the peace and quiet, a single voice called out to her.

"Magdalen." She froze at the sound of the familiar honeyed voice.

Her breathing slowed, she spun in her spot. There before her was a short woman, her hair was the color mirrored her own hair. The woman's pale skin made the forest green depths of her eyes shine brilliantly. A single tear glimmered down her round cheeks. She wore a black tank top, unfitted for the snow climate around them, and green cargo pants.

"Susan?" Magdalen's voice was gravelly.

The woman responded to the naming taking a step toward her, carefully eyeing Magdalen as if she were a ghost. She was there, her sister was there before her. Magdalen mimicked her movement cautiously moving toward her sister. When they were in reaching distances they both stopped. Magdalen stared at the woman in front of her.

Susan slowly reached out cupping Magdalen's check, her hands slipping up Magdalen's face tugging on her ear. Magdalen's heart fluttered. Her sister always did that after she did her hair.

"Susan…" She whispered enveloping her sister into a hug.

Susan let out a soft cry burying her face into Magdalen's hair. "I've missed you, Magdalen. Come home, please, come home."

Magdalen shook in her sister's grasp. "They are dead, Susan. I couldn't save them. I just want to go home."

She felt Susan's lips pressed into Magdalen's head. "I love you little bird," Susan whispered into her hair.

The weight of her sister wanned, her arms falling through where her sister had been.

 **XXX**

Magdalen bolted upright, her chest was heaving and her blood was cold. The haunting lifeless faces of her Kili, Dis, and Fili danced in her mind. A chill crept her spine as the visions of death played in her eyes. She ran her hand through her tangled hair feeling the layer of sweat that had settled on her forehead and neck. She brought her hand to the base of her throat pressing her fingers around the pendant. It had been a dream, but it had also felt so real. Susan had felt real in her arms. Fili's screams echoed in her ears. Kili look of betrayal brought shame to her mind, though she had done nothing wrong. _Then why do I feel like I failed them… all of them._

She threw her sheets off her slipping from the comforts of her bed walking over to her closet. Magdalen slid on her tunic and trousers stumbling around in the dark for her boots. Once locating them in the darkness of her bedroom she laced them up she shuffled out of her apartment. Letting her mind wander as she swiftly walked toward her destination. Erebor was eerily quiet, as it was in the early hours of the morning. A few guards pasted her without batting an eye in her direction, it wasn't an uncommon sight to see the human heading toward the training wing.

Like a machine, Magdalen marched over to the weaponry grabbing Kili's practice bow and quiver from the wall. Making her way to the shooting range, she set up her target. She needed to let off some steam. To clear her mind from the blood riddled dreams that had fueled her anxieties.

Her grip tightened around the bow as she released the first arrow. It whizzed into the side of the target missing the mark by a lot. She let out a frustrated grumble notching the next arrow, Magdalen pulled back with all of her strength letting the arrow fly toward the target again… And again it missed embedding itself into the other side of the target. Magdalen took out another arrow, and another, and then another. Each time missing the painted circles. Anger boiled in her chest, she began marching toward the target rapidly firing arrows at the bale as she closed in. Not once did she hit the middle. She let out a cardinal cry throwing the bow aside stepping toward the stationary target. Pulling out the knife she had on her hip, Magdalen began stabbing at the middle, the world around her blurring into a red vision. A guttural scream called from her chest as hay flew around her.

After a few jabs, she fell to her knees dropping the knife beside her. Magdalen mourned. She mourned for her friends, for her sister, for her life… She mourned for herself. She knew it was selfish but she would never see her home again. Magdalen would never see her world or the things she loved. She would never have another night at the bar with Emma or Felicity. She would never get to graduate college or get a job. She would never to get to Susan become the doctor she had always dreamed about being. Everything Magdalen had been working toward, the life she had created since her grandfather's passing was ripped away from her in the blink of an eye. And what for? Because some gods thought it was the perfect time to whisk her away to a different world.

Magdalen slammed her closed fist onto the floor. Her grandfather. Harion. A fit of unexpected anger bubbled in her chest. He had tried to tell them of his heritage throughout his life, sprinkling his love for Middle Earth into her childhood. Magdalen had written it off as his nerdish passion, but no it was his story. It was his life before he had come to Earth. And she had never really listened.

Would the dwarves hate her for her kinship to Harion? She had read his journal and knew he was regarded as a traitor for Lord Amrus's set up. Would they see her as a traiotr, would they send her away from Erebor? Questions that had flooded her mind all those months ago came racing back, this time with the illumination of recent revelations. Magdalen sat back on her knees dropping her head in a prayer position. She had no god to pray to, she only had herself to deal with her mounting anxiety.

Magdalen lifted her head hearing heavy footsteps nearing her. The shadow of a hulking dwarf was painted beside her. She didn't make an effort to face the dwarf, and she didn't care too. She wanted to be left alone.

"Get up, girlie," The voice of Dwalin called behind her.

She twisted her neck glancing at Dwalin's dark figure. Her eyes burned and were red with iration. Her face twisted into an unpleasant look at the captain.

"Go away, Dwalin." She snapped.

He didn't. Instead, his footsteps got closer until he was standing over her. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he reached down grabbing Magdalen's arm. His colossal hand wrapped around her upper arm tugging her onto her feet. Magdalen protested, beating him as he dragged her out of the shooting range.

"Get your hands off me." She barked trying to shake him.

Dwalin ignored her walking into the middle of the training arena. The lights above them were dim, causing the room to be filled with long shadows. She landed a closed fist on his upper arm as he released her throwing her into the dirt ring. Magdalen stumbled coming to stand in the middle of the fighting area. Dwalin turned on his heel as he stalked to the weaponry, looking over the various metals that decorated the wall. He reached forward picking up two matching short swords. Magdalen stood watching his movements, he tossed one of the short swords at her feet. She stared down at it in confusion.

"Pick it up." He commanded.

His voice did not waver. Magdalen looked up to see Dwalin in his fighting stance, two hands gripped around the hilt of the sword. Dwalin never let her fight him, not fully anyway. He had instructed her in her training and had allowed her to practice on his soldiers. But he had never fought her. Carefully Magdalen reached down picking up the weapon, studying it. He had trained her with the short sword, it was light and easily controlled.

"Get in your stance, I taught you better than that." He sneered impatiently waiting on her.

She glared at him as she took a step toward him. Her hand firmly on the sword, giving it a swing at her side as she rolled her muscle. Dwalin raised his eyebrow waiting for her attack. She circled him not watching as he readjusted to her movement. Without a noise of surprise, she made the first move, cutting her sword downward toward Dwalin's leg. He sprung his sword forward catching her weapon just in time. He grunted kicking her off with ease. Magdalen dodged Dwalin's blow, holding him off with her speed. Spinning around Magdalene's sword clashed with Dwalin's again. She noticed him holding back as his sword pushed against her own. Stepping aside letting Dwalin's sword fall she kicked his back.

"Stop acting like I'm going to break and fight me." She growled at him.

He looked over his shoulder, she was taken back by the glimmer of empathy in his eyes. Her eyes narrowed and her hand gripped the hilted sword painfully tightly. She looked away from Dwalin, bitting her lip. He stayed away from her catching his breath.

"So you heard?" She questioned.

He didn't answer. But she didn't need him to, she could see it in his eyes. She could see the pity written on his face. She didn't need his pity, she didn't need anyones. The sword stayed stationary at her side, she took a step toward him. Harion had mentioned Dwalin in his journal. They had known each other, surely he knew something about him, something that would help clear her clouded mind.

"You knew him… my grandfather, I mean?" Her voice was small and weak.

Her stormy eyes found his.

"He mentioned you in his journal." Magdalen continued.

Dwalin stood at his full height, picking up his sword studying the blade in his hand.

"I'm sure he did." She could hear the resentment in his voice.

She needed to ask him, she needed to understand who she had come from. Her stomach lurched at the sound of his hatred. Her head tilted, the floodgates in her mind held back the emotions brewing. She closed her eyes pulling the trigger.

"Do you believe he was guilty? That he was a traitor." She finally asked.

Silence.

She screamed in her mind, her fist knotting together. She swallowed the awful words she had for the captain. Her pointer finger pushed into his solid chest.

"Answer me." She demanded whispering so her words floated between them.

She clenched her fist punching his chest with all of her force.

"Answer me!" Her words echoing in the empty.

Still nothing.

"ANSWER"

Punch.

"ME!"

Punch.

He did not deter her from her beating, letting her actions calm before claming her hands. He brought her hands out pushing them together like iron cuffs.

"Yes, yes I do!" His eyes were wide and wild as he stared down at her.

Tears blurred in her eyes, she shook her head. No longer holding back the cries of pain. Her breathing became erratic. Magdalen got her hands freed sprinting from training arena, as she raced up the stairs a voice called behind her.

"Freya stop!" He screamed.

Magdalen stopped in her place turning to look down at Dwalin. Dwalin stared up at her in horror at what he had just said.

"Mag-" His hand reached forward.

She didn't know who Freya was, nor did she care. He hated her grandfather, he was traitor in Dwalin's eye. If her grandfather was a traitor, then so was she. Magdalen lifted her chin, her eyes cold.

"Have a good day, Mr. Dwalin."

 **XXX**

Magdalen couldn't bring herself back to her apartment, the pain of her dreams still lingered there. So she found herself in the library, overlooking the grand foyer. Magdalen knew the mountain was waking, and Dis would be looking for her. The celebration of Durin's Day apparently was dusk till dawn. She could bring herself to face the princess. She just needed time.

She had picked up Harion's journal from the desk she shared with Or. She had been asked him a few questions about the stone Harion had mentioned in his journal. Now she sat on the edge of the outlook, where Ori had set up shop. Her feet dangling over the long drop from the third level of the library. Her hands roamed over the pages of her grandfather's story. The entries stopped after his time in the dungeons when King Thror had sentenced him to a life in mines of one of the mountains. She sighed setting the book at her side, she stared down at the golden floor of the library the statue of Thror taking the attention of the room.

"Are you going to jump?" A deep voice rumbled through the quiet room.

She glanced over her shoulder to find Thorin. He wore his signature blue tunic and fine furred coat. He bore no crown this morning. Even without it, he stilled looked kingly. She rolled her eyes at the king and then turned back at the grand floor.

"No, not this time." She shook her head gently.

Magdalen could hear Thorin shift behind her, she felt his shoulder brush hers as he came to sit beside her. His legs hung on the side beside her, his enormous square boots hitting the stone.

"What do you want, Thorin?" She said, irritated by the king's sudden appearance.

Apparently, no one in this knew when people just wanted to be left alone.

"Come to kick me out. Finally getting what you want" She jeered her eyes focusing on the details of the room.

Thorin didn't speak for a moment, picking up the book that sat between them. He flipped through the pages, taking in bits from the passages. He took note of the paragraphs written in khuzdul, understanding what she could not. He closed the book, running his fingers over the pressed leather.

Thorin sighed loudly, shaking his head.

"Miss Kathan, I'm not sending you away?"

Magdalen blinked. She knew Thorin had garnered some admiration for her since Rampur's attack, even accepting the Ur's claim on her. But that didn't mean he hadn't grown wearily of her stay.

"What?" She chocked.  
Thorin smiled at her kindly. It was odd seeing the grumpy king look at her with such kindness, just like the day he had called her into his office.

"It would be unfair of me to send you out into a world that is unknown to you. With no one by your side. I can not do that to you. Nor would my company or family would let me do that to do. They've grown quite fond of you, for some reason." He chuckled thinking about the words Dis had spat at him and Gandalf after Magdalen left.

He didn't believe the wizard had looked so frightened in his life. Thorin had already settled in his mind that the girl was going to stay with them after the wizard revealed her origins. Not only had she given so much to the kingdom and his family. She was their kin, her grandfather had been a dwarf. She was a dwarf, and dwarves never left their families to fend for themselves.

"Bu Harion was banished from Erebor. Dwalin thinks he was a traitor, why would you want the granddaughter of a traitor here ?" Her voice shook as she spoke,

It left him with an uneasy feeling seeing the girl look so lost and sad. She had been a beacon of life and laughter in his mountain. She had brought out such fire in his friends, in his family. Half of his company practically worshipped the ground she walked on. He hadn't seen Dwalin so protective over anyone since his nephews were mischievous dwarfling. Kili and Dis regarded her as family. Bofur and Poppy loved her so much that they had made her family. And Fili would do anything for the girl, just to make her happy.

"Because like me, you are not made by your grandfather's choices." He said in earnest.

Thorin stood up from the ledge, opening his hand to Magdalen. She stared at it for a moment before slipping her hand into his. He lifted her up making her look into his eyes.

"Magdalen Kathan, you are welcomed in my kingdom so long as you want to be."

Her eyes shined up at him. A pang of guilt ran through her, she didn't want to be welcomed in the kingdom. She wanted to be welcomed home, but that was impossible. She bowed her head whipping away a tear from her cheek.

"Thank you, Thorin." She whispered.

"Now come, I believe my sister will be looking for you. I don't wish to be on my sister's bad side on this day." Thorin teased.

She looked back down at the lower level, maybe she could jump. Thorin sighed taking hold of her shoulders making her grey eyes meet his. Her eyes were so red and filled with sorrow that he could feel her sadness seeping into his soul.

"Miss Kathan, home is behind you and the world is in front of you. I promise you will always be safe in my halls."

Much to his surprise, a small smile played on her lips, using the sleeve of her tunic she whipped away the liquid from her face.

"You got that from Gandalf." She teased quietly.

Thorin dropped his head, chuckling. He had come to learn why so many of his dwarves adored her.

"Yes, yes I did. Come on Miss Kathan, we have a party to attend."

* * *

 **Part two coming to you soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 26**

 **Durin's Day pt. 2**

* * *

Neither Magdalen or Thorin spoke on the way back to the apartment, enjoying the peacefulness of the early morning in the mountain. Halfway back to the royal quarters a maid appeared from one of the halls sighing in relief at the sight of Magdalen. She threw her hands in the air saying a prayer to Mahal that she had found the girl.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Lady Dis wants to see you right away." Hirian, Dis's chief maid, grabbed her wrist.

Magdalen looked back at Thorin for some help only to find him smiling, bowing to Magdalen as she was dragged toward Dis apartment.

 _Smug Bastard._

Dis's apartment was buzzing with activity as maids and other servants flitted through her space carrying various items. Hirian ushered Magdalen into a Dis's bathing room as a few maids followed in their head maid's wake holding boxes and bottles of shimmer colors. Hirian instructed Magdalen to strip and get into the steaming water. Magdalen would never get used to bathing in front of people. She thought it would be better not to try to fight the maid as the craziness of Durin's Day was happening around her. Dipping behind a screen she quickly stripped, Hirian spoke to the other maids in Khuduzl quietly. When she resurfaced from behind the screen she found the maids looking away from her nakedness. Thankful, Magdalen took the opportunity to step into the warmth of the bath water.

Hearing the sloshing of water the maids descended on her and began scrubbing her clean. Hirian was much gentler than Mysdora had been, carefully unknotting her stubborn hair with precision. Oils of floral smells dipped into the water and were massaged into her skin. Magdalen wanted to relax, she really did. But she couldn't find it in herself to enjoy the luxuries, her mind wandered. Magdalen dipped underneath the water. The memories of her and her sister laughing after their grandfather had scared off an awful date of Susan's flashed in her mind. Fond memories of her life passed by her, she would never relive the pleasure of those moments. She would never hear Emma's snorts or Felicity's god awful singing voice. She breached the water, letting Hirian finish her business staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

Magdalen dried quickly wrapping the towel around her body as one of maid's guided her into Dis's room. The girl rubbed in creams into Magdalen's skin, leaving it soft and dewy. Magdalen batted away the maid's hand as she brushed by her hip. No one looked upon her scars, they were always concealed and away from people prying eyes. Even those she was closest with. She was laced in an underslip before Magdalen stepped into the gown Dis had commissioned for her. The fine silk felt fresh and welcoming on her moisturized skin. The maid sat her in front of a vanity brushing through her blonde locks. She felt like a doll.

Magdalen stared at the girl in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. Her short cropped hair now dangled in curled tendrils at the tops of her shoulders. The stubborn baby fat that had clung to her face had melted away, making away for prominent cheeks and a sharp jawline. Her freckles had faded, still lingering but ever fading. She looked older, Magdalen wasn't the same careless girl she once was.

It felt like hours passed at the maid worked on her hair, midafternoon had passed and a tray of fruit had been brought to her.

When the maid was finished with her hair, she bowed giving Magdalen a moment to herself. Magdalen smiled softly at herself looking down to study her dress. It really was beautiful. The top corset part was a deep red color highlighted by patterns of gold that sat along the low neckline and shoulders. The fabric was tight a clung to her like a second skin flaring into a full skirt at the narrows of her waist. Her sleeves were loose around her arms, tightening at her wrist by golden ribbons.

"A vision of beauty." Dis entered the room.

Magdalen twisted to greet the princess. While she always looked elegant, today she exuded poise and grace. A circlet of silver rested over her raven hair, shimmer in the lights. Two matching earrings hung from out of her dark hair. The dress of blues and silver clung to her womanly curves, dwarven patterns woven in her full skirt.

Dis grinned at Magdalen placing her hands on her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze.

"I would ask how you are, but I can't imagine well." She spoke combining her fingers through the blonde locks pinning the sides of her hair back loosely with pearl pins.

Magdalen dropped her eyes, playing with her fingers. She had cried enough for one lifetime, she wasn't a useless child. She had survived for this long, and she was going to keep surviving.

"Magdalen, I hope you know how deeply I care for you. Dwarves are a very possessive bunch, we covet our children like our treasures. And in my eyes, you're like a daughter to me."

Magdalen closed her eyes shut relishing of Dis's word. She felt Dis move behind her pressed her lips into Magdalen's hair.

"I could never replace your family, my dear. But I can promise to love you just as they did." Her voice was soft.

Magdalen sighed turning in to wrap her arms around Dis's middle, squeezing her tightly. Dis hesitated before patting Magdalen's back gently. Reaching down she caught Magdalen's chin making her look up at her.

"You will always miss them, but you cannot stop living life because of that. That's not what your grandfather would have wanted."

Magdalen inhaled deeply letting all of the pain she had felt over the past months go. Letting herself enjoy that moment with Dis. Releasing Dis she turned back to the mirror, sitting up straight then she had before. She had let her anger cloud mind, she had taken for granted what she had around her.

"Now no more sadness, it is Durin's Day. We dwarves love a good party."

Dis grinned calling for Hirian, who appeared in the doorway with a small chest.

"You do look extravagant, my dear. But I have one more thing and it will be perfect."

Hirian opened the small chest as Dis reached for the content of the box. In the mirror, Magdalen watched as she brought a small golden crown to her head. She froze as the tiara was fitted into the curls and braids of her hair.

"I wore it on my eighth Durin's Day. I never had a daughter to hand it down to." She fitted the clips to her hair resting something on the dome of her hair.

Magdalen looked up at the headpiece gaping at the fine jewelry. On the top of her hair sat a small tiara. It wasn't like the plastic tiara Magdalen wore as a child. No, this crown was a full rounded wall of gold, dwarven patterns carved into the metal. At the very peak of the tiara were tiny shining diamonds. It was reserved in its beauty, not too showy. But still had an air of elegance to it. A transparent veil sat around the back of her hair connected with the crown. Small diamonds weaved into the fabric.

Dis placed her hands on Magdalen's shoulder giving them a soft squeeze. "My father made it for my birthday." She quiet still staring at the headpiece fondly.

Magdalen reached up, her fingers carefully taking in the cool metal. "Dis I can't wear this, it's important to you."

Dis laughed tapping Magdalen's check. "That's why you can. You are important to me, and I want to show all of Erebor that."

A smile grew across Magdalen's face. "Now we must go, can't be late to my own party."

XXX

Durin's Day was unlike any other celebration she had attended in Erebor. The halls of the mountain bounced with music and joy. She had been escorted into the hallway on Dis's arm taking her place next to the Ur family in the royal procession that would march through Erebor. Dis had placed another kiss on her cheek telling her to come and find her once they arrived in the grand hall.

"Maggie!" The Ur children called burying themselves in her full skirt.

Magdalen grinned falling to her knees gathering them in her arms, kissing their faces. Rampur giggled jumping up and down in excitement.

"Maggie, Maggie I thought you left?" He questioned.

Magdalen smiled sadly brushing her hand over his check.

"I just couldn't leave you all." She lied.

The truth would be far too complicated to explain. The children suddenly cheered tackling Magdalen. She laughed patting their backs. Daisy littered her face with kisses.

"I knew you wouldn't leave us!" Bomfur cheered.

"We love you, Maggie!" Rampur said pushing himself into her side, nuzzling his face against her arm.

"Please don't leave us again!"

Magdalen looked up to see Poppy and Bofur, both dressed in their finest garbs. Marigold wiggling in her father's arms reaching up at him. Poppy stared at her, she had thought she would have been long gone by now. But here she was the very image of strength. Magdalen stood up taking Poppy into her embrace.

"Magdalen, what are you doing here?" Poppy said looking up at the girl.

Bofur leaned in too, intrigued by the girl's sudden appearance. Magdalen gave them a small smile taking Marigold into her arms.

"It looks like I will be in Erebor for the foreseeable future. Would you still have me in the Ur clan?" She didn't look up from the babe in her arms, too afraid of the rejection she could face.

Poppy sighed happily tugging on Bofur's arms. "Oh don't be silly Magdalen! Of course, we would still have you. You are our family." She reached up on the balls of her feet tapping Magdalen's shoulder.

Magdalen bowed her head, thankful that she had such wonderful people in her very strange life.

The guards around them flocked to the sides of the long procession, beginning to walk alongside the royal parade. Bofur slightly pulled on Magdalen's elbow dragging her along with the Ur children. Bouncing Marigold in her arms, Magdalen paid no mind to the route or the dwarves that cheered at them as they passed by. Throwing flowers and small handkerchiefs at them. She could see the front of the line as Thorin Stonehelm picked up one of the handkerchiefs winking at one of the women who had thrown it. She nearly fainted. Magdalen rolled her eyes, she searched the front of the line. She could see the top of Kili's head, and Thorin's back. But she couldn't see Fili or Dis. She turned dropping her gaze back onto the baby girl in her arms.

Marigold was fascinated by her necklace picking up the chain and letting it fall against her skin. She laughed clapping as the necklace dropped again. Magdalen grinned, at least she would get to watch Marigold grow up. She would get to tell her stories, maybe even teach her to fight. Magdalen pressed her cheek into Marigold's head, cradling the baby tight.

After a very long walk, the parade finally arrived in the grand hall guarded by huge stone warriors. Soft lights of gemmed chandeliers glowed above them giving the room an ethereal aura. Blue silk banisters holding the symbol of Durin hanged from the wall. The rest of Erebor stood along the edge of the hall watching in complete silence as Thorin, his family, and the other noble dwarves took their place among the high table. Magdalen stood at her place beside Poppy at the first table below the high table looking up at Thorin. Dis sat next to Thorin and Bilbo next to her. Gandalf sat at the end of the table in a bigger chair holding up a goblet to cheer the king.

"WELCOME MY KIN AS WE CELEBRATE DURIN'S DAY!" His voice boomed over the eerie silence.

Her eyes caught on Fili as he stood beside his uncle. He looked as regal as ever, draped in a coat that was customary of dwarven nobles. Rich dark fur covered his shoulders, a blue and white long tunic peeking from under his coat. A golden pointed circlet was hidden in his wild hair.

She had wondered many nights if she would return to her world if she would write off her days in the Lonely Mountain as dreams. The idea of forgetting his face was hard to fathom. All of the dwarves had grown dear to her heart. Even Fili, he had been true to his word and had taken strides to become her friend. While they were not as friendly as her and Kili, he still tried. He still listened and that was all she could ask for. Plus she would hate to forget such a handsome face such as Fili's. He must have felt her gaze as he looked down at her, his face soft and kind. Her heart skipped a beat when he sent her a wink. She quickly looked away feeling her face burn. Poppy took Marigold from her hands giving her an odd look as she did so. Magdalen weaved her off listening to the end of Thorin's speech.

"Mukhuh Mahal bakhuz murukhzu!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as music broke out. Barrels of ale were opened and the smell of sweet wine filled the air. The tables of honored guests were served their foods first. Magdalen picked at the meats finding herself unable to stomach anything at the moment. She sat quickly listening to the waves of conversation around her. Her eyes drifted to the high table once again, this time settling on Lord Amrus. He had not spoken to her since the Forge Festival, and for that she was thankful. She hadn't trusted him the moment they met. The way he whispered in her ear or held her close, sent unwelcomed shivers down her spine.

Now looking at him she felt nothing but hate. He had ruined her grandfather's life. Torn his home away from him, all because Harion did his duty. The vision of them fighting on the bridge echoed in her mind. What was he going to do with the stone anyway? There weren't many entries in the journal after the attack on the bridge. Amrus looked away from the lord he had been speaking with, Landing his eyes on her. She couldn't decipher his look before he raised his goblet in her direction. He looked all too smug. She spun around in her seat and began picking at her plate.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Turned to face a short fat dwarf.

"The King would like to see you, Lady Magdalen." He reported.

Magdalen stood up nodding at the Ur family as she made her leave. Following the servant toward his king. Thorin was in an animated conversation with Dis when he caught sight of her. He stood from his chair ushering her to his side. Dis grinned up at her wickedly.

With his arm locked around her shoulder, Thorin turned to face his people. He held up with his hand making the music die down. _Oh no._ Magdalen felt the eye of everyone in Erebor on her. From the height of the table, everyone looked so small. The grand hall was huge and held most of Erebor in its walls. A mild panic set in as everyone looked to her.

 _What was Thorin doing?_

"People of Erebor six months ago my nephews found a human girl, alone and with no memory to call on. In those six months, she had grown dear to the hearts of my family and company. She is as brave and any soldier and as kind as any mother. And I am proud to say she will call Erebor home."

She felt her heart stutter, his words were kind. Yet they still rang with the reminder she wasn't going home. Magdalen smiled at him nevertheless. He raised his cup.

"To Lady Magdalen Kathan, Granddaughter to Harion. And claim of the Ur Clan!"

The dwarves all cheered smashing their cups together letting amber liquid spill over the sides. Dis took Magdalen into her arms, squeezing her tight. Kili bounded from his sister kissing her brow. She spun in hopes Fili would come up to her only to find Lord Amrus's eye on her once again. Another dwarf came up to her in congratulations, she tried to speak with him but her eyes were trained on him. A look of sudden recognition registered in his eyes. While he did not narrow his eyes, she could see a dark look swirling in his soul. She quickly ended her conversation with the noble, turning to scurry off.

She made her way along the edge of the crowd in hopes to bury herself away from any prying eyes. The look of Lord Amrus still haunting her. He wasn't going to do anything, she tried to reassure herself maybe he had forgotten about Harion. _That's unlikely_. She tried to shake off the auspicious feeling. Magdalen wandered aimlessly around the edge of the party stumbling upon a certain wizard and hobbit smoking their pipes.

Bilbo greeted her "I guess congratulations are in order, Lady Magdalen."

She bowed her in thanks. Glaring at the wizard as he continued to smoke.

"I believe that we are relations, in an odd way." Bilbo poked her with his elbow.

She grinned. In the month since his arrival, he and Magdalen had grown to be good friends. She enjoyed his civility and good manners. She loved the dwarves, but they were a wild bunch.

"It seems so, what should I call you a second cousin once removed." She teased.

Bilbo let out a laugh. "I think Bilbo will be fine."

Bilbo offered her his seat, which she took gratefully. She adjusted in her seat, letting the worry melt away.

"How are you faring, my dear?" Gandalf asked speaking to her for the first time.

She bit her cheek, restraining from the bad words she had for the wizard.

"As good as someone can do when all their hopes are taken away by a useless wizard." She snapped.

Bilbo chocked on his smoke, banging his chest to clear his airway. A flush of embarrassment graced his face.

"Magdalen." He warned.

She upturned her nose looking away from the men. Gandalf, much to her chagrin, let out a hardy laugh patting Bilbo back.

"That's quite alright Bilbo, why don't you do fetch Lady Magdalen a drink."

Bilbo looked between Gandalf and Magdalen, worried that she would attack the wizard at any moment. Not one to argue, Bilbo nodded disappearing into the crowd of dwarves. Tension filled the space between them, once the hobbit left.

"The Valar work in strange ways, their will is a mystery to even me," Gandalf spoke to her.

She only glared at him, letting her anger fester.

"You know you're not as great as everyone makes you out to be." She said bitterly.

Gandalf chuckled at the girl. "I am sorry to disappoint you, my dear."

Magdalen sighed resting into her seat.

"That was mean of me to say. I know you can't control what the Valar do. Forgive me Gandalf."

He raised a hand, the brim of his famous hat covered his face.

"There is nothing to forgive, Lady Magdalen. I know it cannot be easy letting go of your home."

Magdalen noises dropping her gaze onto the festivities. The pair listened to the crowd cheer drunkenly as the clutter of music began again.

"You said you had not seen my necklace in a long time. What did you mean?" She held the pendant in her hand self consciously.

Gandalf peered at her from the edge of his hat giving her a warm smile.

"I met your grandfather in the wilds of Middle Earth once. We shared our company on a long journey, he acted as my guide. He showed me that necklace, told me it served as a reminder of his never fading loyalty to his king and people."

Magdalen clenched the trinket in the palm of her hand, her eyes searching over the crowd.

"I don't think they believe his innocence." She whispered to the wizard.

Gandalf pointed his finger at her as he puffed from his long pipe.

"Dwarves are a prideful people, and often get stuck in their ways. Maybe it is you that needs to open their eyes." A sparkle of mystery rang in his wise eyes.

She hummed not hearing the approach of another. A dwarf from the Iron Hills appeared in front of her. He was young and built like unite. His brown shaggy hair tucked back by a hair tie. His beard took up much of his face. He grinned showing off his golden tooth.

"Would you honor me with a dance, my lady." He bowed holding out his hand.

Magdalen sighed, she knew she'd have to dance at some point in the night. Perhaps if she danced now she could find an opportunity to sneak away at some point. She placed her hand in his as he swept to the dance floor. Lagard was a sweet dwarf, she learned, a perfect gentlemen as he led her through the foreign dance. She changed partners a few time, each time getting more and more distant. Her mind wandering toward thoughts of home. She tried to seem present with her partners, as they tried to woo her with impressive stories of their crafts or war stories. Magdalen would offer them a warm smile, or a fake laugh when they said something funny. But her mind was worlds away.

She bowed to a stocky dwarf as the music change and she twirled into the next set of hands. Ice ran through her blood as she came face to face with Lord Amrus. He grinned down at her as he led her through the dance.

"Hello, Maggie." He said with all the familiarity of a friend.

She felt his hand tighten painfully around her hand.

She swallowed feeling the storm raging in her stomach. "Lord Amrus."

His eyes burned into her face as he pushed her away at the sound of the music, pulling her back into him.

"Your beauty shines brighter than any diamond in the treasury tonight." He offered a sweet compliment.

 _A wolf in sheep's clothing._ She thought.

She said nothing staring at the dwarves that circled around them, in hopes someone would come and steal her away. Amrus pushed her against him hard, causing her to look at him.

"How a traitor, such as Harion, made something so beautiful is beyond me." He grinned.

A grin that reminded her of the warg that nearly took her life. She narrowed her eyes, digging her nails into his skin. Amrus followed into the steps of the other dwarrows dancing around Magdalen pulling her back into his front.

"Tell me, will you be as much of a problem as that welp of a dwarf." His hot breath licked her neck.

"Or will I have to put you in your place, as I did with your grandfather."

Magdalen couldn't contain her anger, pushing her sharp elbow into his large gut. Amrus howled in pain releasing Magdalen from her chains. Other dwarves stared at the couple. Not wanting to make much more of a scene, she stalked away toward one of the balconies that lined the room. She left the cool air of the outside world hit her lungs. She closed her eyes curling her hand around the rail, waves of rage crashing over her.

She heard someone clear their throat beside her. Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of Balin. She sighed in relief, afraid that Amrus had followed. Magdalen stood up straight, dusting off her skirt.

"Hello Balin," she greeted.

The kind dwarf smiled stepping against the rail beside her. He stared out at the beauty of Middle Earth below. The sun had begun to set and the moon began to climb the sky bringing with it the stars. Balin looped his fingers through his belt, letting peace settle over the balcony. Magdalen traced over the rough stone, her mind riddled with guilt at how she had treated his brother this morning. Yes, she had been angry, but right now she was angry with everybody,

"Who is Freya, Balin?"

The look of Dwalin's face in her mind as he called her to stop. Pain written in his eyes as he called her Freya.  
The elder dwarf's eyebrow shot up, staring at Magdalen.  
"I haven't heard that name in a long time." He stroked his luscious white beard.  
"Dwalin called me Freya the other day... who was she to him?" She asked.  
Balin stared out into the horizon of the valley below, watching the trees dance along the wind. Remembering a distant memory, painful and yet a happier time in his family.  
"She was our sister..." She turned to Balin.  
"You had a sister?" She was shocked.

She had never imagined Dwalin having a sister.  
Balin nodded smiling faintly. "Aye, she was the youngest of all of us."  
He continued, "She was his pride and joy. It was rare that she wasn't seen without him." Balin chuckled.  
Balin eyed the girl beside him, "Like you, she thought with her heart first,"

He paused, dropping his gaze. "That's how we lost her."

Magdalen sucked in a breath, she could tell it was a touchy subject for the dwarf. She wanted to tell him that he didn't have to speak about it, but he seemed to determine to finish his thought.  
"Freya was a warrior like Dwalin. She was just as fierce as any warrior and would challenge anyone how thought otherwise. When we lost our home she vowed to protect all in her caravan. But the track to our new home was a long one, and we lost many along the way. One night there was an orc raid, she and Dwalin protected as many as they could but no one could protect her." He stopped tears welling in his eyes.

Magdalen reached out rubbing his arm, he smiled at her. "Dwalin hasn't been the same since then... until you came along."

She blinked. Her heart swelled, he protected her because he loved her. In his own weird way, and she had yelled at him.

"Excuse me, I have to go do something." Balin patted her hand, which was still on his arm.

Magdalen departed from the balcony searching the grand hall for the captain. Her search took what felt like hours, he had seemingly disappeared from the high table mixing in with the common folk. Which didn't surprise Magdalen, Dwalin didn't care too much for nobility. She spotted his bald head at one of the exits, she pushed her way to him. He leaned against the doorway scowling at people as they passed. She ran to him, he didn't see her as she jumped into his body.

She threw her arms around Dwalin's neck, clinging to him.

"I'm sorry, Dwalin." She whispered in his good ear.

He stood in his place for a moment, unmoving under her embrace. She was about to let go when, much to her surprise, he lifted her spinning her around. She giggled holding tightly onto his person. He sat her down taking her shoulders in his hands, making her meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, girlie. I got angry this morning, and I didn't know how to handle you being sad."

He looked down at the ground rubbing his neck.

Magdalen held up a hand. She swallowed her pride. "You are my friend, Dwalin. I know you think Harion betrayed your trust, but he didn't. I know you don't see that now, but you will. One day. Just trust me, Dwalin, please?" She pleaded

He stared up her, a smile growing across his usually grumpy face. It was odd seeing him smile, but she liked it.

"I do." Was all he said.

And that was all she needed. She spent the rest of the evening by his side, neither one speaking about past loved ones again. But knowing their stories would one day be told.

 **XXX**

Fili hadn't taken his eyes off her all night. He couldn't. The moment she had emerged in the hall with his mother, he was enamored by her. She had lost everything in a single night. And here she was the every standing tall, not a single tear in sight. While he admired her beauty, it was the strength of her soul that drew him in. She had faced many trials in her months in the mountain, never once backing down from a challenge. He was mortified when his cousin had revealed his description of her, but it was the truth. Her natural beauty was only enhanced in the light of her fire. The fire he wanted to touch, very badly.

She had stalked off after Thorin's declaration, looking spooked by something he did not know. He had only heard rumors of her grandfather's banishment. A loyal guard of the crown found with dragon stone, and a failed assassination plan. He knew Magdalen wouldn't rest well with the information of her grandfather's betrayal. She was such a loving soul, the thought of her grandfather's evil would hurt her deeply.

Fili wanted to chase after her but was stuck dancing with dwarrowdams Thorin had set him up with. Fili was, after all, the crowned prince. One day he was expected to marry and produce an heir for his throne. He never really wanted to marry, when he was a dwarfling he wanted to be like his uncle and be a bachelor for the rest of his days. Kili had ruined that plan when he fell in love with Tauriel. Fili was truly happy for the two, he was. But should they pair ever produce a child, it could never inherit his throne. No matter how much he wished for it too. And so he had been stuck in an everlasting game of engagement as dwarrowdams threw themselves at him, in hopes of becoming his queen.

"It is a lovely night, isn't Prince Fili?" Narsa, a dwarrowdam from Erebor, asked.

She was the daughter of a noble, and he had known her for many years. She was ten years his junior, and quite the beauty. She was skilled in pottery and had produced many fine pieces for the Erebor. On paper, she was the perfect candidate for his wife.

"Yes, Amad did a wonderful job this year."

She nodded, a bored look glazing in her eyes. That was the problem, neither one wanted to be dancing. They were wrangled into it by their families. Nasra had her eyes set on another and wished only to be in his was understandable. When a dwarf figured out they were in love, their minds were consumed with that person. Fili had never been in love, and he never thought he would be. Fili smiled politely at her as they finished out their dance in silence. As they spun his eyes caught the sight of golden hair. Magdalen stood against the doorway speaking to Dwalin, she kissed the captain's cheek before disappearing into the hall Dwalin was guarding.

As the music ended Fili quickly bowed, making his way over to Dwalin. Dwalin eyed the prince carefully stepping between the hall and himself.

"Hello, Dwalin." Fili greeted.

Dwalin only grunted his response. Fili looked around Dwalin down the dimly lite hall, no sign of Magdalen anywhere.

"She needed a moment to herself," Dwalin answered his unasked question.

Fili stared at Dwalin. He felt as if he should ask permission to follow her, which was ridiculous. He was a prince and he could do whatever he pleased. Still, he found himself looking at his friend for permission. Dwalin sighed stepping aside.

"Don't hurt her, she has gone through enough." Dwalin threated as Fili passed him.

Fili froze looking back. He just wanted to speak to her, make sure she was doing okay. He would never hurt her, not on purpose.

"I would never hurt her, Dwalin." He said with sincerity.

Dwalin, satisfied by the prince's answer, turned back to the party. Fili followed the curve the hall the sounds of the lively part becoming more distant with every step. The sounds of running water overtaking the space. He soon found himself in front of a waterfall. The open cavern had a few golden lights hanging from the ceiling, giving the room a dim but warm light. Boulders sat under the waterfall, which tumbled through an opening the rock wall. Railing guarded the splashing water and the pool which collected it. Magdalen, not hearing his approached, stared out at the rapid moving water.

He couldn't help himself as he reached out resting his hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, wide eyes staring at him. He held up his hands in innocence.

"No need to punch me, I come in peace. " He teased.

Magdalen let out a soft laugh shaking her head, Fili joined her side.

"The party boring you?" He questioned lightly, not wanting to push her.

"No, it's just-just a bit much right now." She said quietly not meeting his gaze.

He nodded in understanding. He could see the worry fill her eyes as she mindless trace over the stone railing. Without thinking he captured her hand in his, gently squeezing it. She looked down at their joined hands.

"Magdalen, it's okay to be sad. No one would fault you for that. I know you wanted to go home." The words hurt to say, but he knew it was the truth.

Magdalen's thumb rubbed over his palm, sending thrilling sparkles up his arm. He ignored it focusing on her.

"I going to miss them, Fili. I just want to see them on last time, you know. I wish I had a chance to say goodbye." Her voice quivered.

"I know, nothing will fill the space they have left you with." He reassured her.

"When my father died, I was only a boy. But I was so angry with him for never coming home. But uncle told me, that I had to live on to honor him. That I had to become the dwarf he always knew I could be. I know your grandfather would be proud of you." He pulled her hand between both of his.

She looked up at him turning to face him fully.

"I just want a home," Magdalen whispered

Fili stepped closer his hands gripping her arms.

"Here, under the mountain, you will always have a home."

He let out a breath reach to cup her face in his hands. Magdalen stared up at the prince in wonder, feeling the warmth of his palm searing into her face.

"You will always have us, Magdalen." The pad of his thumb traced her cheek.

The path of her tears glistened in the light. She looked up at him with watery eyes. She buried her face in the fur of his coat. She needed to feel her pain, she needed to let go. Magdalen found that in Fili's grip it was easier to let the sadness drain from her.

Fili held her rubbing into the back of her dress trying to soothe her soft cries. After a while, her cries died out, though she never backed from his embrace. She sighed staring up at Fili.

"Thank you, Fili." Her voice hit his ears like sweet music.

In a moment of weakness, he stared down at her inviting lips. Feeling an invisible force pull them together. Her wide eyes stared at him with wonder. He wanted to see in them the same fire he felt burning at him. He could have sworn she pulled closer to him.

 _This is wrong._ She was mourning the loss of her life, how dare he take advantage of her at a time such as this. He was a prince, he had honor. He hesitated, turning the path of his lip, pressing them high on her check away from her lips. Yet it still left a feeling of giddy in his heart as his lips touched her skin.

Magdalen let out her breath pressing her face into Fili's touch. Resting her forehead on his chin. Her hand clutched his coat for dear life. Music from the party echoed over the sounds of the water. Fili backed up from her giving her a soft smile. Holding his hand out to her.

"Shall we dance, milady?"

She grinned punching his arm lightly. "Don't call me that."

His smile took away her breath.

"Whatever milady desires." He bowed deeply.

She snorted pulling his hand into hers. It was as if they had done it hundreds of times before. Holding her to his chest came naturally, as they swayed back and forth. Pushing her away he spun her around his kneeling body, slowly going through the dance. She laughed as she tripped over his feet, it was sweet and addictive. He wanted to hear her laugh for the rest of his life. His heart stopped at the thought of always having her by his side. Now was not the time to figure out what his feelings were, she was dealing with the loss of her life.

So he settled into their embrace and danced the rest of the night by the waterfall, never once returning to the party.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

Amrus hated going before the king. He was of noble blood, the House of Rus had been around for centuries and here he was kneeling before a king that had been exiled. His father had opposed the crowned prince's inheritance of the throne, favoring his cousin Dain Ironfoot. But his father would never live to see either ascend the throne, leaving the dwindling riches and debts of their family name to his two sons. Lord Karus, his father, had taught him how to play the game of nobility, and he was quite good at it. He smiled when he suppose to smile, he laughed when he was supposed to laugh. He was the perfect noble, yet the king and his ragtag company seemed to see through his game.

They had rejected his proposal to serve as ambassador to the Blue Mountian, the home of his family. Residing him to a small role as advisor to the crown prince. _The brat._ He thought to himself as he journeyed to the throne room. Prince Fili was just as his uncle had been when he was a prince, serious and calm. Though he rarely listened to Amrus's advice. Prince Kili was a completely different problem, it was no secret his affinity for the Captain of Mirkwood. The princes had been a problem since he had arrived in the mountain. They were no longer the mischievous dwarflings he had once met. Now they held the king's council, he listened to their advice. And they had no liking for him. They were a problem, just like Harion had been a problem.

Harion. He hadn't thought of the guard in years, and all of the sudden his grandaughter appears. Even dead he was an issue. When Thorin had announced Magdalen's heritage he was not ashamed to say he choked on his drink. The memories of the night on the bridge came rushing back, Harion's trial and the last moments in Erebor before Smaug attacked. He had wandered as he traveled to their new home, what had happened to the guard that had disrupted his life.

The plan had been simple really. Get the dragon stone, poison Nili, take Dis for himself. Amrus had never loved Dis, not truly. While she was a lovely consolation prize, she wasn't the ultimate treasure. To him, she was just a pawn in his game, a game that he lost. A game that had been, unfairly, taken from him because of Harion. He could have sired the future king. He could have the power of the Lonely Moutain at his fingertips, but Harion had tried to play hero. Amrus couldn't ever well poison Nili after the dragon stone had been discovered.

A part of him had always known she belonged to Harion since he caught sight of the emerald in her necklace the thought had lingered in the back of his mind.

Amrus suspected she didn't know how dangerous the dragon stone she carried with her exactly was. He wanted to keep it that way.

The doors to the throne room opened to the narrow stone bridge. He set on the path toward the king, he could make out the figure of Lord Balin whispering to Thorin. Amrus held back the urge to roll his eyes, the dwarf was always found at the king's side. Always whispering in his ear.

 _That should have been me._

Thorin nodded at whatever Balin said to him. Amrus stood before the throne. Lowering himself, he kneeled before the king. A bitter thought racing through himself as Thorin commanded him to rise.

"What business do you have here, Lord Amrus?" Balin asked.

Amrus bite his tongue from saying something that would get him in the dungeons.

Amrus bowed his head and spoke.

"My brother has sent word that they will arrive midsummer, my king."

Thorin nodded in acknowledgment, rubbing his bearded chin.

"And has he agreed to my terms?" Thorin questioned.

Lord Balin eyed him from his spot beside Thorin.

Amrus met his gaze, a challenging look set in his eyes and turned to smile at the king.

"Aye, so long as you have agreed to his."

Balin turned to the king a weary look on his face.

"He won't like this Thorin," Warned Balin.

Thorin shared a look with Balin, clearly thinking deeply about what his advisor had just said. Amrus could have his planned messed up before it even began, so he spoke.

"Just a trial run, my lord."

Thorin hummed, setting his lips in a firm line. Thorin stood, "Tell your brother that he is welcome in the mountain. We will speak more on the deal when he arrives."

Balin rolled his eyes walking away from the throne. Amrus bowed his head hiding the smirk that played on his lips. Thorin groaned rubbing his thick brow.

"Leave us, Lord Amrus." Thorin barked.

Amrus bowed in respect turning to walk away from the king.

 **XXX**

He sent out a raven to his brother with news about the agreement. Amrus had lost so much over the years. It was nice to know he was finally going to get what he wanted. What he deserved. So Amrus practically skipped through the halls of Erebor with giddy. Thoughts of the future dancing in his mind. The sounds of laughter stopped him in his place. He stood in the shadows of a balcony overlooking one of the courtyards. Below him, he made out three figures. His eyes stuck on the familiar lovely figure of a human girl.

Her blonde hair like silk in the light dancing with her movement. Steel eyes sparkled as her sweet laughter filled the hall. He had only spoken truth to her at the ball, how someone as ugly as Harion could have made a jewel as her he would never know. Of course, her looks didn't detract from the mouth on her. Though he knew he could break that nasty habit of speaking her mind.

"Oh shut up, Kili!" She exclaimed.

Prince Kili mocked the girl as she pushed into Prince Fili with all her might, not moving him an inch. She smiled as Prince Fili picked her up by the waist throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed kicking playfully at the prince until he dropped her back on the ground. Instead of attacking the crowned prince she chased after Prince Kili, who ran as fast as he could from the tiny human. Their banter carried through the hall as they left. Amrus watched as Prince Fili stared after the girl looking like a lovestruck dwarfling. He was not blinded, he had seen the development in the princes and girl relationship. _That was going to be a problem._ He thought bitterly.

She would be his jewel, a beautiful gem to add to his collection. Soon he would have the power his father had desired for their family for so long. He would do what his father never could. His blood would be bound to the crown, and Magdalen was just an added bonus.

Harion had taken away his chance with Dis. But he wasn't here now to stop him from taking Magdalen. Amrus would make her his little wife. He would make her suffer for all her grandfather's deeds. If his plan played out as he had imagined, soon she would take any chance to leave the mountain. Even if it was on his arm. And if she didn't, he would gladly drag her out of the mountain himself.

Now all he had to do wait and see where his cards landed.

* * *

Short chapter I know! But it had to be written lol. More to come soon :) have a wonderful week.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

The winter season, no matter what earth you find yourself in, is dreadful. Even back home on the farm, Magdalen hated the coldest season of the year. She could remember the sun beating against the glistening snow, the crunch of it underneath her boots. The wet seeping into the layers of clothes keeping her warmer than she preferred. Winter was a time of death and hibernation. A time in which the world lets its greens wilt away. Making a path for new life to be born when the sun and the warm breath of spring returns. She's preferred the warmth of the sun tanning her skin and the feeling of soft grass between her toes to the bitter coldness of winter. Being in Middle Earth seemed to make her hatred all the worse.

Magdalen kept up with appearances in Erebor during the winter months. By attending dinners with the Durins, training with Dwalin, and working closely with Ori. In front of them, she was the figure of a content girl. She smiled, laughed and was still every bit of her fiery self. Yet when night came and she was alone, ghosts of her past haunted her. Her nightmares had only escalated since Durin's day, there were some nights when she didn't sleep at all, afraid of what she would see if she closed her lids.

Durin's Day had gone off without a hitch, other than Magdalen's personal tragedy. The visiting dwarves had slowly trickled out of the mountain. Bilbo had decided to stay over the winter months, stating that it was nice to have a place to rest his feet for a while. And the dwarves had given him a warm welcome for that. A blind man could see the bond the company shared with the hobbit, they loved him as one of their own. It was heartwarming to see.

Magdalen remembered the morning Gandalf set out. She watched with weary eyes as he said his goodbyes, part of her wanted to scream at him to figure out how to send her home. She had envisioned doing so many nights. But she knew that would do nothing, that she was stuck in Middle Earth for the foreseeable future. Magdalen cleared her throat straightening the hem of her tunic. Only looking up when grey robs came into her vision. A large hand caught her chin making her meet his ancient eyes.

"You were brought here for a reason, you have a purpose to serve. Don't forget that, my dear." He said.

Magdalen said nothing, bowing her head watching as wizard disappeared on horseback through the Valley of Girion. She quietly left the group of dwarves conversing among themselves. She listened intently to the echoes of conversation and laughter. Yet even the safe and inviting voices of her friends couldn't block the memories of blood-soaked snow dancing at the back of her mind. Death followed her in her dreams. Each night different but just the same as the last.

"Magdalen." Deamra brought her back to reality.

Weeks had passed since Gandalf's departure, slowly everything went back to normal in the mountain. Well as normal as you could get in Middle Earth. Deamra had joined Magdalen for an early lunch, Deamra needed a moment away from Oin. As he had been barking orders at her for weeks, winter seemed to be a stressful time for the healers. New patients came through the healer's wing hourly. Deamra needed a moment to herself.

Magdalen blinked looking to find the concerned face of her friend. Deamra's thick eyebrows arched as she took in the blank face of Magdalen.

Magdalen smiled placing her hand over Deamra's.

"I'm sorry I zoned out, what did you say?"

Deamra sighed.

"I asked you to help me with the wedding."

Magdalen grinned. True to their words Deamra and Ori had made their courtship public following Durin's Day. The whole mountain nearly shook when Ori told his brothers. Nori and Dori were so happy for their younger brother, you couldn't find them frowning for nearly a week after the couple's announcement. Magdalen didn't know much about dwarvish weddings, but for Deamra she was willing to learn.

"Of course, I don't what I'm doing but I'm here for you… Always."

Deamra's face lite up with a smile, her cheeks pushing her eyes into crest moons. Clasping her hands together Deamra jumped with joy.

"It doesn't matter, Maggie. Having you by my side will make things all the easier." She grinned with glee before standing up brushing off her dress.

"Tomorrow we will go to the kitchens to try cakes. I would ask Amad to make the cakes, but I don't want to worry her any more than she already is. Oh, Maggie, this will be wonderful." Wrapping her arms around Magdalen's shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Oin will be looking for me, I will see you tomorrow in the kitchen!" With that she scurried from the room, leaving Magdalen alone.

She smiled to herself quietly picking up the plates that had been left. She missed her world, but her friends in the mountain made it a little easier.

XXXXX

The next morning after an exhaustive session with Dwalin, Magdalen tried to find the will in her to gather herself out of bed after her bath. She knew Deamra would be waiting for her, but her bed cried her name. She sighed relaxing into the comfort of soft sheets for only a moment. Last night brought another round of gorish nightmares. She had found some peaceful hours of sleep, but it wasn't a good full nights rest. In the quiet hours of the mornings when the mountain slept, she moved about her apartment trying to keep her mind occupied.

She had reread her grandfather's journal at least a hundred by now and could almost recite his words by heart. Magdalen had thought about taking it to Thorin, trying to make a case for her grandfather's innocence. But knew it was only going to lead to trouble, so she left the matter alone for now. Magdalen took to adding entries in the journal, sweet memories of her life with her grandparents. Reading about a simpler time in her life left her calm and lighter.

Finally, Magdalen heaved herself out of bed starting her day. She dressed in a pair of thick grey tights, though the mountain was fairly insulated the coldest of winter still found its way in. The cold didn't seem to bother the dwarves, but she wasn't a dwarf… Well not a full dwarf anyway, her skin was not as thick as theirs. To keep her body heat up she wore a long blue tunic, and a simple grey belt that cinched at her waist. The belt held her dagger and a small pouch, which had a few coins in it. Over the top of her tunics long sleeves, she wore leather braces that keep cold air from chilling her body. Lacing up her boots she set out into Erebor.

Magdalen loved walking through the halls in the morning, watching as the dwarves moved about their day. Even in the mornings' dwarves were lively and focused on their work at hand. She admired many things about the dwarves: their strengths, their loyalty to one another. But she admired their passion for their craft the most. She understood where her grandfather got it from, he was always focused on one project or another. And he was good at it. Now seeing the dwarves forge beautiful pieces was like having a small part of him with her.

Magdalen made her way through the halls and over bridges, simply wandering. Waving and greeting familiar faces. On her way to the kitchens in which she was supposed to meet Deamra, she spotted a gaggle of finely dressed dwarrowdams giggling as they gathered around something. She didn't pay to much heed of them, the noble dwarves didn't take too kindly to her presences. And made no effort to get to know her. She was about to head toward the bridge leading to the lower level of Erebor when a voice called out to her.

"Ahh Maggie, my dearest friend I've been looking everywhere for you."

Magdalen stopped looking over her shoulder to find Kili pushing his way out of the pack of dwarrowdams. Who were not pleased that the prince ran so quickly from them. Kili smiled at her coming to her side, though she noticed his smile was strained. It was the smiled he used when around the nobles, polite but not too friendly. He was trying to get away from the lovesick girls.

Magdalen grinned, she was going to have fun with this.

"Oh it's fine Kili, you know I can do that thing without you really."

Kili glared at her, before swinging his arm around her shoulders tuning back to address the girls.

"Nonsense, you need me I can't abandon you." He shook his head, before looking back at the beautiful women.

" If you will excuse me, ladies, it was wonderful speaking with you as always." With that, he quickly turned himself and Magdalen speeding down the hall.

The dwarrowdams huffed but dipped into a lower curtsy before their prince.

Magdalen giggled as he grumbled about the women. She glanced over her shoulder only to find the gaggle of women staring at her with hatred in their eyes. Her laughter died out if looks could kill she would dead by now. The dwarrowdam's made no effort to avoid their gaze, glaring openly at Magdalen as she looked over her shoulder. They turned to one another whispering.

"Why are they staring at me?" She whispered to Kili.

The cold looks melted away when Kili turn to look at the pack of women. He offered them his signature charming smile and small wave before turning his back on them.

"You may not appreciate it, but you are in the presences of royalty. Many women would kill to be in your position." He smirked puffing out his chest.

Magdalen rolled her eyes, brushing off his arm off her shoulders.

"They can have it if they think they can handle being around you all the time."

Kili held his chest, a faux wounded look gracing his face. Magdalen laughed shaking her head. Silence fell between the two friends as they roamed through the hall, Magdalen had explained she was going to meet with Deamra. Kili happily accepted to go with her, though she never invited him.

The girl's glares still lingered in her mind as they descended the stairs.

"I've heard what they've said about me. The nobles I mean..." She said without looking at him.

Kili stopped mid-stride, turning to Magdalen.

"Maggie." His voice filled with concern as he reached forward.

Magdalen waved him off continuing on her way.

"I mean I don't understand some of what they say, I really need to learn khuzdul. They think I'm after the gold, that I'll betray you like-like my grandfather did." Her voice quieted.

Kili sighed muttering something in khuduzl. "Magdalen we all know you would never do that."

Magdalen glared at him as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They walked in silence as they made their way to the kitchens. The smell of warm bread and sweets hit her like a wall as the large wooden doors opened. Warm tawny wood ran through the room made up with stone counters and enormous stone ovens. Bags of flour and rice rested in an open pantry. Bowls of colorful liquids covered every surface of the room.

"Please Neal, I just want a blueberry cake." A voice whined from the pantry.

A dwarrow appeared from the door covered in flower and stains of icing on his smock. A scowl was written across his wrinkle-riddled face. A distressed Deamra appeared behind him, frowning at the cook.

The dwarrow shook his head furiously. "No Miss Deamra, I could never do something so simple for a wedding of this degree." He spat pushing passed Kili and Magdalen without rearguard.

Deamra sighed pinching her nose at the annoyed cook.

"I can see everything is going well here," Magdalen said.

Kili and Magdalen shared a look, muffling their laughter. Deamra glanced up the new arrivals, shoulder slumping in defeat.

"He refused to make a simple cake, he said that the Ri family could never have a simple cake." She mocked the rough man's voice.

Kili howled with laughter. "The Ri family would eat a stone if you put enough sweets on it."

Deamra held out her hand wiping away flour that dusted her forehead.

"That was my point, Ori and I don't need anything fancy. But Mister Neal would have none of that, he insisted that we have a cake that would touch the ceiling." Panic grew in her eyes.

"This is all wrong, I hate this!." Deamra began her panic tangent.

Magdalen came to her friend's side, rubbing her arms soothingly. "Mra, everything is going to be fine. It's just a cake."

Deamra screamed into her hands, her face red and blotchy. "It's not just a cake, it a sign that this is going to get out of control. I'm not meant for this life, Maggie. I'm not a lady, I'm me. A miners daughter" She pouted her lip, trying to gain control her breath.

Magdalen gripped her shoulders making her look into her eyes. "Deamra, listen to yourself. It's just a cake. I know it's important, but it's doesn't matter. Your marrying Ori you could have the worst cake in Middle Earth and it wouldn't matter. It will be perfect because you'll have each other. Or doesn't want a lady, he wants you Deamra."

Deamra smiled, her breathing becoming normal once again. "Your right, your right. It's just a lot to think about." She said sheepishly playing with the hem of her sleeve.

"That's why we've come to help you think less, right Kili?" Magdalen turned to find Kili's finger cover in fresh chocolate.

Kili has wandered around the kitchen picking up the bowls of batter that had been left out. Dipping his fingers in for a taste. Kili grinned licking the chocolate off his fingers. Magdalen rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm here anyway." Deamra sighed throwing her arms around Magdalen.

After releasing Magdalen from her grip Deamra looked around the half-full bowls.

"What are we going to do with all these cakes, they are going to go to waste. And I don't think Mister Neal will be coming back anytime soon."

Magdalen hummed making her way to Kili who held a bowl in his hand. Plucking it from his grasp she began to stir the sweet smelling goodness.

"It would be a damn shame to let something so good, go to waste." She said looking between the prince and the healer.

Kili nodded. "It truly would be."

Deamra agreed. "It seems like we have one option here."

And with that, they began baking and nibbling on the sweets.

XXXXXXX

Their stomachs began to ache as they covered the lopsided cake with icing. While it was nowhere near the mastery and artsy of the royal baker, it still tasted wonderful in their mouths. In the midst of their fun, they didn't notice the door open, until someone cleared their throat behind them. Magdalen quickly swallowed the glob of icing turning to find Bilbo with the small pack of Ur children behind him.

"Oh hello, Bilbo." Magdalen greeted hiding the spoon covered in chocolate behind her back.

The hobbit smiled bouncing Marigold on his hip. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the three red-faced adults, who looked like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Maggie, Kili, Deamra. What are you all doing here?" He asked as the children yelped with joy swarming to Kili and Magdalen's side.

Rampur buried his face in Magdalen's leg. She laughed patting the top of his wheat hair.

"Deamra was tasting cakes for the wedding, Kili just tagged along," Magdalen explained to the suspicious hobbit.

"Cakes, can we have some!" Rampur shouted jumping up and down.

Magdalen laughed glancing up at Bilbo wrangling Marigold, who tried to escape his grasp. Bilbo sighed hanging his head.

"I don't see why not, your mother didn't say anything about sweets." He said in defeat as the children cheered.

Kili and Deamra cut out pieces of cakes for the children to try. Magdalen moved to Bilbo's side taking Marigold from his grasp. Marigold squealed lightly tapping on Magdalen's chest, as she always did when she was in Magdalen's arms.

"What are you in trouble for?" She asked playing with Marigold.

Bilbo knitted his expressive eyebrows. Magdalen snorted holding onto Marigold's tiny hand.

"You have all four of the Ur children, surely you did something bad to be left in charge of these wildings."

She winked elbowing Bilbo. He rolled his eyes batting Magdalen away.

"No, I'm simply trying to spend more time with them before I leave." He said matter-a-factly, scrunching his face.

Magdalen was going to say she only teasing when Bomfur, Daisy, and Rampur approached them. All three had a mischievous grin, Bilbo and Magdalen shared a look.

"We brought you some cake." Daisy held out a small plate.

Bilbo smiled leaning down to grab the plate. "Why thank you Dai-"

As Bilbo reached out for the plate Bomfur let out a war cry smashing a huge slice of cake into the hobbit's face. Magdalen held a hand over her mouth in surprise, Kili and Deamra bent over their laughter filling the room. Bilbo blinked wiping away some icing from his eyes, Magdalen couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. Bilbo huffed glaring at her, she laughter quieting. The children stared down trying to hide their smiling faces.

Bilbo leaned down taking the plate from Daisy, he studied the cake for a moment before carefully picking up the piece. Without a second thought, he smashed the cake into Magdalen's face. Heavy cream icing covering her chin and check. She gasped as the children giggled.

"You think this is funny? Why don't you have some cake too!" The children screamed running away from Magdalen.

Chaos erupted as splatters of colorful icing decorated the walls, batter, and pieces of cake littered the counters. Kili and the boys hid behind the counter making their next plans. Bilbo chased after Daisy a bowl of pink icing in his hands. Magdalen was cover head to toe with sweets, a spoonful of chocolate in her hand. She jumped around the corner of the counter flicking chocolate at Kili and Bomfur, who were closest to her. Rampur ran toward Bilbo for protection. Deamra sat in at one of the tables along the wall with Marigold, playing finger paints with the colors of icing. Their laughter filled the room as they all had their fun. So caught up in their fun none noticed the door behind them open.

"And what is going on in here?" A voice boomed behind them.

Everyone froze, they all knew that voice. The children gasped quickly gathering in a line, covered head to toe in flour and sugar. Kili behind them mouthing gaping as his chocolate hair became white. Deamra jumped up like someone had just shot her, and Bilbo's face blushed as he looked away from the owner of the voice. Magdalen slowly turned to find Thorin, not amused by their antics. However, behind him, Fili was stifling a laugh. Magdalen stared up at Fili a mischievous grin spreading across her lips. Marigold screamed with delight upon seeing the king, wiggling her hands out to Thorin.

"Hello, uncle." Kili greeted Thorin.

Thorin hummed eyeing the mess before him. Much to her amazement Thorin, still stoic face, didn't yell at them. Instead, moving to Deamra taking Marigold from her arms. Deamra bowed her head giving a small curtsy. Marigold giggled pulling at his beard.

"I will ask again what is going on here?" His voice stern but not too harsh.

Fili tilted his head his eyes still trained on Magdalen, emphasizing his uncle's question. Magdalen broke eye contact, stepping forward to speak.

"We were just tasting cakes for Deamra and Ori 's wedding." She stated.

Thorin, still unimpressed by her statement, looked around the messy room.

"This is how you taste cakes?" He directed his question to Deamra, who looked like she could die from embarrassment at any moment.

"N-no, my king." She said meekly.

Magdalen was about to open her mouth when Bilbo stepped forward taking Thorin's attention.

"It was only a bit of fun, Thorin." He muttered.

Magdalen stared at Bilbo, that was why they got along so well. He too never paid much attention to people's titles. Especially Thorin's. She had noticed they shared a strange relationship, and she appreciated the dynamic between the hobbit and the king.

The room grew icy as Thorin stared at the hobbit until the king cracked a small smile. He dropped his head glancing back at Fili, who never stopped smiling at the scene before him.

"It looks like it wasn't just a 'bit' of fun." He pointed out.

Bilbo looked away blushing.

"It was a lot of fun," Daisy spoke up.

Thorin raised an eyebrow, Daisy was a quiet creature and had rarely spoken to him.

"Yes, it seems so Miss Daisy." He said gently to Daisy.

"Why don't Bilbo and I escort you and your brothers back to your mother. It seems like you will be in the need of a bath." He suggested.

The children groaned but did not fight the king.

"Kili that means you as well. After you and Magdalen clean this mess." He ordered.

Magdalen looked at Kili over her shoulder as he groaned rolling his head. Thorin turned to address Deamra.

"Miss Deamra, I have no doubt this was their doing. So why don't you go back to your home, I'm sure some rest and a good lunch are in order."

Deamra bowed her head muttering a quick thank you before darting from the room. Magdalen always found it funny seeing people act how people should behave in the presences of a king. Thorin nodded at Bilbo signaling him to gather the children.

"I expect this place to be clean before dinner." He gave the room a once over again, a small amused smile playing at his lips.

"Good luck." He teased.

Fili nodded at his uncle as he walked passed staying in his spot, Magdalen's eyes meeting his.

"I'm going to go find a mop," Kili grunted shuffling out of the room like a child.

Fili rolled his eyes at his brother moving to take his spot next to Magdalen.

"Always making trouble." Fili teased watching as his uncle and Bilbo wrangled the children out the door.

"I don't make trouble, it just seems to follow me," Magdalen replied gathering the bowls that littered the counter.

Fili laughed taking the bowls from her arms putting them into the kitchen sink. Magdalen smiled to herself picking up a towel beginning to clean the messy counter. Soon the children and their guardians were gone leaving them alone. Fili watched her for a moment, before stepping into her space, the sounds of laughter echoing in the hall behind them. Magdalen stared up at him, the towel lay forgotten on the counter. Her breath caught in her throat when he reached up brushing the pad of his thumb over the corner of her lip. He pulled away from her, a piece of chocolate on his fingertip. Her eyes racketed up from his hand to his lovely face, he winked.

"You missed a spot."He said before sucking the chocolate off his thumb.

Magdalen felt her face heat up, her skin pulsed with unexpected excitement. She felt his heavy gaze on her. She bite her lip staring down at the bowl in her hand, ignoring Fili's smug face.

"What's wrong, Dushin-Mizim? Cat got your tongue?" Fili question his sight unmoving from her.

Her eyes traveled to meet his, the bright jewels shined with playfulness. She snorted shaking her head.

"Hardly."

His face morphed with a serious look.

"You've been very quiet lately, Dushin-Mizim."

She shrugged turning back to her work on the counter.

"I'm just a quiet type of person, I guess."

It was Fili's turn to snort. "Yes, and I am King under the mountain."

"You will be one day." She looked over her shoulder smiling.

Fili held out his hand stopping her motions.

"Don't change the subject." He warned.

He always did that. He always was making sure she was okay, it drove her crazy sometimes. She liked being left alone, she didn't need someone checking up on her every five seconds.

"It's nothing thing Fili, really I'm fine." She insisted, moving away from him.

Fili followed her closely, grabbing her by her arm turning her to face him.

"But are you happy?"

Her face contorted."What?"

"You said you're fine, but are you happy?"

She swallowed, she didn't know why but that question felt loaded.

"Yes, I am happy." Magdalen answered honestly.

She was happy, sometimes. While the pangs of sadness still filled her days, happiness came in short rain storms. Leaving her warm inside, happiness always came when she was around her friends... her family...him.

"Good." He nodded, slipping into his princely facade.

She shook her head looking at the toe of her boots.

"Does it scare you?"

"Not much scares me, but what are you referring too?" He joked.

She ignored his jest training on her question.

"Becoming King one day?"

Fili rubbed his hand over his chin and mustache braids. His face softened leaning against the counter his thigh brushing against hers.

"It uses to. I hated the idea of being the heir to the throne. I loved our lives in Ered Luin. Yes, it was hard sometimes, but no one there treated me like… well like a prince. I was normal." He continued, "Here everyone has an opinion and thinks I should know it. I'm never alone."

"Yes, I noticed the pack of dwarrowdams that follow you." She muttered thinking on the glaring women from earlier.

"Those are the ladies of the court, and they would kill each other to get to me or Kili." Fili elbowed her.

She rolled her eyes."Think very highly of yourself don't you, prince?"

He pushed staring at the wall for a moment.

"I just don't know if I will be ready to be king, I want what's best for my people. And I don't know if that's me. Uncle nearly sacrificed his life for Erebor, what have I done?"

She was taken back by his answer. Magdalen stared at him wilding, she stood in front of him trapping him against the counter.

"You did the same thing! Fili, don't sell yourself so short. You helped rebuild Dale, you helped strengthen an alliance. That's something." She pushed his arm,

He laughed dropping his head, shaking it at her words. But she had been serious, Fili had done so much how could he think he wouldn't be ready to be king.

"For what it's worth I think you will be a great king." She whispered.

His laughed stopped abruptly, his head slowly lifting to stared at her with wide eye. Beats passed and neither said a word. Fili let out a small breath, standing up from the counter. Causing his body to lean against hers.

"That is worth more than all of the gold in this mountain."

Magdalen's brain went haywire feeling the warmth of his body burn into her clothed skin. It took her back to the night of the Durin's Day as they danced for hours.

"Are you happy here?" His voice was thick and heavy.

His closeness causing goosebumps to course through her body.

"Why do you care." She challenged his gaze.

"Because you are my friend. You're very important to me."

 _Friend._ They were friends now, yet part of her wasn't satisfied upon hearing those words. She blinked pushing away from his body, creating a small valley between them. She turned away picking up the towel once again ignoring the fire in her belly. She quickly changed the subject.

"You know my grandfather always tried to make cake my grandmother for her birthday."

Fili showed no sign of disappointment in the quick subject change.

"Tried?" He questioned.

Magdalen laughed. "Yeah, he could never get it quite right. I remember he burn a cake one year and yelled at it for burning. Grandma laughed so hard that day. She loved that he tried for her. So after making her cake he always gave her fresh blue tulips, her favorite flowers. Even after she died we visited her grave every year and put down a bouquet of tulips for her."

She stared off remembering the fond memories of her childhood. Fili reached out for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"He sounds like a good man." He admitted staring into her eyes.

Magdalen, however, stared down at their joint hands. Part of her screamed to show him that journal, to prove everything she knew to be true. _It's not the right time._ The time would come, but it wasn't right now.

She smiled up at him.

"He was."

Magdalen's smile faltered staring into his eyes. She had found herself much closer to him lately, and she didn't hate it. She loved the way the warmth of his body radiated from him. She loved tracing the lines of his face with her eyes….She loved the way his lips always looked so inviting.

 _What!_

She blinked at the staringly thought. They were friends, and here she was trying to make something out of nothing. She didn't want to lose Fili, because of some silly crush. _Crush, you have a crush now?_ Magdalen felt her throat tighten at the realization. _Have a crush on the handsome prince, how cliche._

Realizing how close they were Magdalen broke her graze moving away from him. She picked up a towel-throwing at Fili's chest.

"Don't think you can just stand there, there's a lot to be done." She winked at him.

When she turned away she didn't see the look in Fili's eyes. However. Kili, who had been hiding in the connecting hall, did. Kili did not say a word, watching his dear friend and brother interact for a moment. He wasn't sure of what to make of it. He was going to leave them alone when Magdalen caught sight of him, welcoming him into the messy kitchen.

Kili would have to watch this more closely, to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 **Sorry, I've not posted in a hot second, but I've been cramming for finals and projects. Plus I got sick over the weekend. College just gets to you sometimes. Next week I'll probably only post one chapter, depends on how crazy somethings get. But I promise after next week I'll be back to posting twice a week. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love hearing what you guys think and suggestions so keep those wonderful reviews coming.**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

Chapter 29

* * *

Magdalen hated celebrating her birthday. In her younger years, when her head was filled with fairytales of her youth, her birthday was a magical time. Her grandparents made sure she and Susan felt like anything was possible on their special day. When she was seven years old Magdalen became enthralled with the idea of pirate fairies, something she had read about in one of her books. Instead of discouraging her daydreams, as her teachers had, her grandparents made her dreams come true. They turned their entire house into a pirate ship and created an adventure just for her. At the end of her adventure was a treasure, her birthday present. A beautiful copy of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Birthdays were truly a magical time in the Kathan household.

After her grandfather's passing the last sparkle magic seemed to slip away from Susan and Magdalen. They both were in school full time and worked jobs on the side to pay for rent. It wasn't uncommon at that time in her life to forget her birthday all together. The sisters had always tried to keep up their spirits by gifting one another small items they had saved up for, or baking cakes like their grandmother had. Yet there was no duplicating the sweet innocence of childhood they once had.

So Magdalen let her birthday slip by without much mention. Of course, Felicity and Emma had been outraged when they discovered that Magdalen refused to make a big deal out of her twenty-first birthday. But she had grown used to the quietness of her birthday, she liked it that way. She was never one for parties, especially parties centered around her. Her time in Erebor hadn't swayed her beliefs. Though when Dis and Poppy caught wind that Magdalen's twenty-second birthday was only a few days away, they were having none of Magdalen's silly beliefs. Dis had all but ambushed her one day, disguising her intervention in an invitation to afternoon tea with her and Poppy.

"Magdalen how could you not tell us it was your birthday," Dis demanded.

"It's not a big deal," Magdalen said sheepishly.

Poppy raised her eyebrows, giving her a scolding look usually only reserved for her misbehaving children and husband. "It is a very big deal, young lady."

"That will be the last I hear of that. Of course, we will be having a party for you!" Dis exclaimed holding up her hand to silence Magdalen.

It wasn't often Dis used her position of power on Magdalen, but when she did Magdalen knew not to mess with her. Before Magdalen could speak Poppy interjected.

"Birthdays are blessings from the Valar, it is one more year we have with the ones we love." She added softly holding Magdalen's hand.

Magdalen gave her a small smile. "It's just I haven't celebrated my birthday in a very long time."

Dis threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "All the more reason to have a celebration!"

Magdalen sighed in defeat, she knew when to give up in the case of Dis's strong will. Hardheadedness was a strong trait in the Durin line, and it was not something to trifle with.

Dis ignored her muttering spinning to Poppy to talk."I will have to ask Mister Neal to prepare a cake, He is such an old goat he will gripe about it the whole time."

Poppy clapped her hands as she spoke."We could ask Miss Tamra, Magdalen loves her sweets."

"Fabulous idea." Dis beamed as she stood up walking to the door to call for the maids.

The maids hurried to the door bowing to their princess. "Send for Miss Tamra, please. Hilda let Master Gilran I will need him right away."

Magdalen huffed resting back in her seat knowing that she wasn't going to get a word in. She felt a light patting on her thigh, she looked to meet Poppy's amused face.

"Leave her be, we just want you to be happy."

Magdalen forced a smile, that seemed to be a running theme in the mountain. It was odd to have so many people to care and be concerned for her well being. Back home she had her friends and her sister, but no one was this invested in her happiness. She would always miss home, she would always long for her sister. But Erebor was becoming more and more of a home to her.

Dis spun as the maids left her, a beautiful smile gracing her face.

"We have a lot to do ladies."

* * *

To say Fili was stressed was an understatement. He had spent the morning in meetings, but his mind was a thousand miles away. His mother had informed him and Kili over dinner that she was planning Magdalen's birthday and thus began his anxiety. It was Kili's fault, as were most things. He had mentioned he had the perfect gift for Magdalen's birthday. That was when Fili realized he had no idea what to give her. Twenty-two wasn't a major age in dwarven years, but for a human it was a sign of adulthood. Gifts in dwarven culture were special and a sign of respect. He and Magdalen had been friends for months now, and yet he was drawing a complete blank on what to give her. He had thought about making her knives but thought that others might take the gift in the wrong way. He didn't need to feed rumors about their human companion. He had spent an afternoon searching through the market and found nothing. Magdalen cared little for finerys, that was one of the many things he admired about her. But at the moment it frustrated him to no end.

The night of her party arrived and he had been avoiding Magdalen for days now. It wasn't that Fili was trying too, he felt embarrassed because of his lack of a gift. Fili paced back and forth, sipping on his ale.

"You pace anymore brother, and you'll make a hole in the floor." Kili laughed.

Fili glared at his brother stopping his pacing. Kili sighed coming to stand next to his brother, patting his shoulder.

"What's wrong, nadad? You've been acting strange the past couple of days." Kili dropped his goofy facade in exchange for a serious one.

Fili shook off his brother's grip, coming to lean against the wall watching his friends move about the small hall. Magdalen had managed to convince Dis that the party should be a small affair, only close friends. Of course, Dis was elated when they came to the agreement but let it slide in favor of gifts. Though his mother was always one for the more extravagant gatherings, even the small ones. The celebration, as any dwarven celebration, was a sight to behold. Held in the dining hall, the room was packed wall to wall. A three-tiered cake sat at the center of the room. Music filled the room, the atmosphere was warm and inviting.

Fili ignored Kili's inquisitive gaze, nodding at Bifur as he passed them. Kili was going to press more on the subject when the Dis announced the birthday girl's arrival. Magdalen was a vision of beauty as she came into view. Even in her everyday clothes, he found her beauty undeniable. She stepped back letting his mother take the lead as she made her grandstanding to their friends. Bofur and his hoard pushed past Dis taking an embarrassed Magdalen into his arms, spinning her in the air.

Her smile radiated the room as the dwarves gathered around her wishing her a happy birthday. Fili found his feet stuck in place. She shouldn't make him feel so shameful, he was eighty-eight for Mahal's sake. Yet here he was acting like a dwarfling. She was just a woman. _That's what I wish she would be, just another woman._ Magdalen wasn't like anyone he had ever encountered, and he was like a moth called to a flame when she was around.

Fili watched as Kili approached Magdalen, he must have said something foolish as she punched his arm. Part of his wished they could have such an easy relationship like Kili and Magdalen shared. His brother always had an easy time making people fall for his boyish charm. Fili grew up playing the part of an older brother, he was much more reserved in his trusting of others, never being overly friendly with anyone he encountered. As a result, he found his friend group limited, but that was how he liked it. Fili enjoyed being alone, at times. He and Magdalen shared that in common.

Like a bolt of flash lightning, he was hit with the perfect gift for Magdalen. Grinning like a madman he pushed himself off the wall searching the room for his hobbit friend. Bilbo was speaking with Thorin when Fili found him.

"Hello Uncle, would you mind if I steal away our hobbit." Thorin raised an eyebrow in suspicion but nodded nevertheless, watching as Fili dragged Bilbo away.

Bilbo protested his sudden kidnapping, Fili ignored him. Taking him away from the party, Fili quickly let go of the hobbit brushing his hair away from his face.

"Really Fili what is all this fuss about?" Bilbo griped.

"I will be needing your assistance, Mister Baggins."

* * *

Days had passed since her birthday and Magdalen had been grateful for her party. She hadn't had that much fun celebrating in years. She spent the evening drinking good ale and stuffing her face full of mouth-watering cake. It was blissful. The gifts the company had given her littered her apartment. Bifur had made her a bookcase for Ori and Deamra's gift, sets of various books that she loved. The Ur family gave her new leather braces engraved with a floral pattern to replace her old hand-me-down ones. Kili gave her a bow and a matching quiver stating that he only did so that she would stop using his.

Balin's gift was a quill and well, and a promise to begin her khuzdul lessons. Oin gave her a metal tea set, and Nori gifted her a locket picking set. Which Dis wasn't thrilled with. Dwalin had taken aside the morning of her party shoving her an unwrapped present in her hands. It was a small knife with a smooth metal handle and a leather belt. Magdalen put it on immediately showing off Dwalin's work, he grumbled at her not to speak of it again. But she ignored him throwing her arms around his neck, she could have sworn Dwalin hugged her back.

Even Thorin had given her a small journal. Yet she couldn't hide her disappointment when Fili avoid her at her party. She didn't need anything fancy, in fact she didn't need anything at all. But she would have liked a happy birthday from him, all week he had ignored her. And it was beginning to make her angry. So she was surprised to find the golden-haired prince at her door looking red-faced and winded.

"Fili?" Magdalen furrowed her eyebrow.

Fili grinned bowing at her. "Good evening, m'lady."

Magdalen followed her arms over one another leaning against her door.

"Oh so now you're going to speak to me?" She raised an eyebrow.

Fili clasped his arms behind him hiding a smile as he looked at the floor. "My apologies, I have been busy the last few days."

He paused stepping closer to Magdalen tugging on one of her hands. "That is no excuse to ignore you on your birthday."

Magdalen looked up at him through her lashes. She pursed her lips looking away from his face. " You're right it's not." She huffed.

Fili held back a laugh. "But I was hoping to make it up to you."

She glanced at him, as he held out his elbow.

"Please?" He asked.

She sighed looking back at her dinner, before stepping out into the hall closing her door. Fili grinned in satisfaction as Magdalen took his elbow. They walked through Erebor in comfortable silence, greeting people as they passed. It was unusual to see the pair taking evening strolls, though this time they traveled through abandoned halls and stairways.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt my dinner?" Magdalen muttered as she followed Fili down the long winding hall.

Fili peered over his shoulder, offering her a smile. "You'll see, M'lady."

Magdalen narrowing her eyes. "Are you going to murder me? I've seen those crime shows, this is always it starts."

"You say the strangest things." Fili made a face turning back to continue down the stairs.

The air was cold and damp as they descended the staircase. The soft crackling of fire echoed in the cavern. Magdalen followed Fili's led them deeper into the cave. Her hand brushed against the uneven wall, feeling the cool stone under her palm.

"What is this place?" She asked as the rounded the stairs coming up on the last leg.

Fili's looked over his shoulder the light of his torch brightening up space between them. A smile played on his lips.

"Patentics, Dushin- Mizim, we're not there yet," Fili muttered stepping onto the floor.

Around them, the lights were dimly lite. The small tunnel narrowed and came to an end, no door in sight. This didn't deter Fili from continuing down the steps. He held out his hand, pushing his palm into the stone. A blue light made the outline of a door, the grinding of rock echoed in the hall. Fili paused looking back at her smiling before giving one hard push on the outlined door. Soft blue light poured from the door. Magdalen felt her jaw drop, she took a step down following Fili into the light.

She moved past him taking in the sight around her. Walls of uneven stone surrounded them, reaching up into an open sky above them. A blanket of stars lit up the small area. A willow tree stood in the center of the soft grass, surrounded by tulips.

Magdalen blinked.

 _Blue Tulips._

She took a step toward the tree staring at the bundles of tulips that made a semi-circle around the willow. Air caught in her throat, the words were lost on her. She quickly turned back to Fili.

"What is this?" The words were soft and just audible enough for her to hear.

He stood a distance away from her, looking at the serene around them.

"It's yours." He stated plainly.

Fili continued. "Your birthday present, I mean. All of this is yours. I know you enjoy moments to yourself, so I thought I'd give you a place to go."

She stared at him wildly, she was speechless. Magdalen followed his gaze, she stared at the flowers.

One word came to mind.

"Blue tulips."

She could have laughed at how dumb she must have sounded. Magdalen was thankful for the darkness, to hide the deep blush forming on her cheeks.

"Those were very hard to find you know, Bilbo and I searched all over to find them," Fili explained.

He paused glancing at her.

"Do you like it?" He asked somewhat sheepishly.

Magdalen turned to study Fili. She couldn't find the right words to say to him. Instead, she jumped wrapping her arms around his neck. He stumbled back before slowly wrapping his arms around her ribs. He lifted her up, her feet only brushing the floor. She reared back still held in Fili's embrace, their faces only inches apart. She smiled through her tears.

"Thank you Fili, it's the best birthday gift I've ever gotten." She couldn't contain her happiness planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Magdalen knew her mistake when her lips touched his warm skin. She heard his sharp inhale. His grip on her tightened, the air left her lungs as her lips dragged off his skin. Through heavy lids, she met his gaze. His normally blue eyes were overtaken by dark pupils. His breathing was heavy and erratic or was that hers? She didn't know, she couldn't hear because of the blood rushing in her ears.

Deamra always talked about how Ori made her feel giddy and airy like butterflies filled her tummy. Magdalen didn't feel butterflies, she didn't feel giddy, she didn't even feel airy. Magdalen felt heavy like she had swallowed stones. She was hyper-aware of the feeling of her person pushed up against his. She didn't feel butterflies, no she felt crows trying to claw their way out of her stomach.

Much to her dismay, he released her from his hold. He held her at arm's length smiling at her.

"You're welcome Dushin-Mizim." He breathed.

Slowly Magdalen backed up from the prince turning to study the small valley.

"No one will bother you here, it's all yours. Only you, I, and Bilbo know about it." He said.

She couldn't contain her grin as she walked around the small garden. _A place all to myself._ The thought brought an air of peace to her.

"I'll leave you to it, then." Fili bowed deeply turned to head to the door.

Magdalen tapped her fingers watching as he moved away from her. She couldn't stop herself from reaching a hand out toward him.

"Fili" she called after him.

Fili paused at the sound of her voice, he turned to look back at her.

"You don't have to leave yet… I mean I'm sure you have other duties to attend to, but you can stay if you want. That's cool."

 _That's cool? What are you a twelve-year-old boy?_

Fili paused looking to the door, contemplating something. Then he looked to the ground, hints of a smile playing behind wisps of blonde hair.

"Uncle did want to talk to me..." His voice trailed off.

She couldn't find the disappointment in her face, as her eyes dropped.

"Oh.." Was all she could muster.

"Uncle can wait." Her heart leaped.

She smiled at him, nodding once to hide the giddy she felt in her blood. Magdalen and Fili spent the late hours of the night speaking quietly underneath the willow tree. Resting in their small spot in the world, letting their trouble melt away. They listened to the soft hum of the earth, Magdalen could feel the warmth of Fili's body. Not looking at him, Magdalen found his hand laying in the grass beside her. The tip of her pinky tapping his hand, he responded by turning his palm toward her. She slowly interweaving their hands together. Neither spoke a word that night, relishing in the peaceful of their space.

* * *

 **Y'all writer's block was smacking me hard in the face this chapter. But it's finally here :)**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

Chapter 30

* * *

The fresh smell of iron and sweat hit her senses as the armed dwarf barreled toward her. Magdalen didn't flinch, instead lowering her stance into a fighting position. The tips of her fingers brushing the compact dirt of the arena, feeling the thundering vibrations of heavied footsteps. She connected her right knee to the ground, keeping her shifting weight even and balanced beneath her. The grip around her short sword tightened as she prepared herself for the impending impact. The barely dwarf roared as he raised his mace in the air above him, ready to bring it down with all his might. As if in slow motion Magdalen threw her weight down dodging the brutely force by a hair. Rolling onto her side she felt the breeze of air as the metal tip swished above her. Magdalen landed, with little grace, to the side of the stumbling dwarf. Her muscles burning as she pushed herself up, standing at her full height behind her opponent. Holding her sword in a strong line at her side, ready for his next move.

Dwalin had taught her a lot in the year since she had arrived in Erebor, but there was one lesson that stuck with her the most. She would never be able to beat a dwarf in hand to hand combat. At first, she didn't believe it, she could do anything Dwalin could do. She was very wrong. Dwalin had beat that into her. She had her limits, a one hundred and thirty-five-pound human wasn't going to take down a two hundred something dwarf. It was impossible. Dwarves were, literally, made of stone and in turn heavy on their feet. But in this lesson, Dwalin had taught her the key to her success in battle.

Magdalen kept her distance from the dwarf as he took his time to center himself. He twisted, growling as he looked over his shoulder. She could see his movements beginning to slow. His erratic breathing and diming eyes showed that his stamina was beginning to wan. The dwarf turned to face her, his eyes never leaving hers as he loudly cracked his neck. The dwarf shouted something in khuduzl before sending his mace spinning in the air above him. He was trying to intimate her. Though she was not so easily scared, she had faced worse. Letting out a battle cry the dwarf began to charge her again. She felt a small tug on the corner of her lip. The dwarves around them shouted at her, instructing in various ways. But Magdalen knew exactly what she was doing. Her wrist was loose as she spun her sword around. He was coming at her in full force, mace ready to take her down. Though she had other plans.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Magdalen jumped out of the dwarf's reach. She reached out her leg, allowing the unbalanced dwarf to catch on her limb. She watched in satisfaction as the dwarf fell like timber beside her. Magdalen stepped forward pressing the heel of her boot into the dwarf's wrist, the tip of her sword pressed into the back of his exposed neck. The shock left the room around them quiet. Karron was a skilled and renowned warrior, feared by many. She couldn't blame them for their fear, he was built like a tank. And he wouldn't be taken down so easily. Magdalen had been surprised when he agreed to her chanellge. When she first began to train with Dwalin, Karron wouldn't even look in her direction. He ignored the 'simple human', his name for her, but she heard the remarks he made about her.

Magdalen couldn't name what had gotten into her that morning. But when she heard his booming laughter, she quickly felt the need to knock him down a peg or two. Looking down at the dwarf now, she certainly had done so. She reached down for the abandoned mace, releasing Karron from her hold. Karron pushed up onto his forearm looking up at her from the ground. Twin rivers of brownish blood painted the corners of his lips. Dirt highlighted the deep crevices of his face, making him look much older than he actually was. His dull green eyes stared at the open hand in front of him. He let out a hot breath, and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to take her hand. Karron pushed himself off his stomach, coming to rest his hands on his knees. Magdalen let her hand fall, just as she felt his calloused hand cover hers.

Magdalen pulled with all her might, helping the warrior back on his feet. She hadn't really done anything to pull him up, but it was more about the gesture of respect. Karron came to his full height, which only came to her shoulder. He looked up at her with a stone face, unmoving and cold. The room around them stilled, no one dare speak a word. Magdalen held out the mace to Karron in the space between them. Slowly his hand wrapped around the mace carefully resting at his side. She turned to leave the arena when she felt his hand caught in hers. Her head snapped in his direction, to find his head nodding vigorously. Karron squeezed her hand before holding above his head, his broad chest puffing as he addressed their crowd.

"Zhahyad, azaghâl, zhahyad!" Karron announced in khuzdul.

Magdalen knew very little about khuduzl, Balin had only taught her the basics so far. Khuzdul was not an easy language to learn. But she knew what azaghâl meant, and she couldn't help but grin as the crowd began to chant along with Karron. _Warrior._ The dwarves were calling her a warrior. She turned to face Karron, raising her closed fist to her chest, a gesture mimicking Karron's gesture.

"Dolzekh menu" she stumbled through her pronunciation of 'thank you'.

The message seemed to be received as he bowed to her.

"Hurmel." He replied before turning to walk away, the dwarves parted as Karron made his way through the crowd.

Magdalen spun on her heels making her way through the arena stopping to thank the dwarves as they congratulated her on a battle well fought. Her eyes set on the upper level of the training area, she knew Dwalin had watched the fight. He was always watching her when he was in the training arena, always making sure she never took on too much to handle. She was surprised when he hadn't intervened. Magdalen knew he would tell her how stupid it was of her to challenge a warrior like Karron. But she couldn't wait to see the admiration in his eyes as he told her off. She knew she had made him proud. Her eyes stopped the top of his bald head above, his back turned to her as he spoke to someone she couldn't see. Magdalen grinned as she raced up the steps.

"Dwalin!" She called reached the upper level.

She raced around the circular pathway toward her hulking dwarf. Dwalin's grumpy face appeared over the fur of his shoulders. He turned to face her, his arms folded over one another in disapproval. Just as he turned he revealed not one, but two figures behind him. Thorin stood tall, his demeanor calm and kingly. Beside him was Fili, hands folded firmly behind his back. She was taken back when she saw his face, which held no smile, or trace of happiness as his dark eyes watched her approached the group. Her steps slowed as she arrived in front of the three men. Magdalen ignored Fili's burning gaze as she jumped from joy in of Dwalin.  
"Dwalin, did you see that!" She didn't even try to hide her growing grin.

Dwalin hummed his face set with disapproval. Magdalen's shoulders slumped.

"Come on, you can't tell me that wasn't awesome!" She still was beaming.

Dwalin's face didn't change. " "No, girl, it was senseless. Karron could have killed you if he wanted." He growled, like a scolding father.

Magdalen rolled her eyes, her hands resting on her hip. "But he didn't, because I didn't let him. I had a really good teacher who once told me 'they can't do anything to you if they can't catch you.'" She mocked his deep voice.

Dwalin looked back at Thorin for help, only to find Thorin suppressing an amused smile. Dwalin glared at Thorin before dropping his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dwalin knew when he lost.

"You did well, girlie." He muttered under his breath.

Magdalen bounced on the balls of her feet, nodding her head with satisfaction.

"That was quite the battle, Miss Magdalen, "Thorin added cheekily.

Her attention moving away from her old warrior to the king and Fili.

"What are you doing down here, don't you have kingly things to do?" She bantered at the king.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at her sass. The things she said to him never cease to amaze him. He shook his head.

"So you are aware that I am the king?" Thorin wondered aloud jokingly.

Magdalen grinned, laughing at his reply. "I figure someone must be running this place, it's certainly not Kili."

Fili snorted as her quip. Thorin glared at Fili, shaking his head slightly "Certainly not."

Her eyes met Fili's gaze. While they weren't as hard as they had been, his eyes still weren't openly warm as they looked at her. Magdalen furrowed her eyebrows, giving him a questionable look. He looked away as Thorin cleared his throat. Magdalen grinned at the dwarvish king.

"Have you thought any more about me coming?" She smiled sweetly at him.

May had arrived in Erebor and had news that King Thranduil would be in attendance of the Amnesty Festival this year. While the festival was supposed to represent the prospering peace between the three kingdoms, it was clear that the grudge between Thorin and Thranduil wouldn't disappear anytime soon. Kili had told her after Thorin stormed out of dinner that Thranduil hadn't attended the last two festivals after the two king's got into a little squabble. Thorin hadn't planned on attending the festivities this year, leaving Fili as the head diplomat. But with the news of Thranduil's attendance, Thorin threw a fit about how 'had to attend'.

"No elvish king is going to make me look like a selfish fool!" He growled one night over dinner.

Of course, everyone had ignored him leaving him moaning and groaning to himself. As weeks passed and they began to prepare for the festival, Magdalen realized she would be left alone. She would have Deamra and Dis, but most of the company was traveling to Dale with Thorin. She would be lying if she said she was resentful that they were journeying into the world without her. She had been in Middle Earth for a year and she hasn't seen anything past the valley.

Magdalen brought up the observation casually over dinner one night. Hinting at the idea of her attending the festival with them. Kili had been all for the idea, Thorin, however, wasn't thrilled by it. Though after her relentless pestering his tune quickly changed. She began asking him every chance she got. And every answer was:

"No." He answered firmly.

Magdalen frowned.

"Please Thorin, let me go with you." She begged.

Thorin grumbled as he turned to walk away. "We will speak more about this later." He stated to Dwalin as he passed.

Dwalin gave him a firm nod.

Magdalen wasn't going to give up so easily. She followed his trail. Fili sighed glaring at Dwalin as she passed him.

"Come on Thorin, please! I will be on my best behavior. You can't keep me locked away, that's criminal."

Thorin rolled his eyes as he continued walking.

"I am the king, I can do as I please." He replied.

Magdalen let out a small frustrated yell, she hated when he said that. She was getting nowhere begging. She needed to make him let her go. Dwarves were creatures of their word, deals were an honored thing. Her eyes wandered over the arena below. Her body froze as a brilliant idea popped into her mind. She grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"I'll make you a deal!" She shouted stopping him in his place.

Thorin turned to face her, his thumbs hooking over his belt. His face twisted with curiosity.

"What kind of deal?"

She grinned knowing that she had caught his attention.

"Fight me." She said plainly.

His face dropped with surprise.

"What!" Both Fili and Dwalin shouted behind her.

She held up a hand stopping the oncoming wave of questions.

"If you win I will stop asking to go, and I'll stop talking about it altogether."

His face softened liking that part of the deal.

"But if you can't knock me down I can go with you, for the whole week."

Thorin stared at her, taking a step closer to her. "Are you sure about this, Magdalen?"

Magdalen held out her hand to Thorin.

"Of course I am."

Thorin looking past her, to Dwalin and Fili and then to her outstretched hand. He nodded taking her hand shaking it lightly. He tugged her closer.

"I will not take it easy on you, Miss Magdalen." He said seriously.

Magdalen smirked.

"I do not expect you too."

* * *

Dwalin had ordered everyone out, telling them to prepare for their guard shifts. Soon the training room emptied leaving the four of them alone. Thorin flipped the Orcrist in his hand, his weapon of choice. And a beautiful weapon at that. The dwarves may have hated the elves, but there was no denying the craftsmanship. Magdalen studied the weapon wall picking out the perfect object to make her plan work. She felt a presence beside her as she picked up various swords, she didn't turn to face them.

"Magdalen, what do you think you're doing?" Fili hissed in her ear.

He was closer than she thought, feeling his warm breath sliding down her neck. She ignored him, running her hand along the metal of the blade in her hand.

"Picking a sword, Fili. What does it look like?" She said playfully, looking over her shoulder.

She found he wasn't amused at her jest. His hand covered her wrist, making her put down the blade.

"Magdalen this isn't a joke. Challenging Thorin? Are you crazy? You're going to end up in the infirmary." His voice rumbled in his chest.

Magdalen arched her eyebrows, shaking off his grip.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Her anger began to boil.

She knew what she was doing. Couldn't he have a little faith in her?

"An adult would have more sense than to challenge Throin over a silly trip!" He raised his voice.

Magdalen bit the inside of her cheek so hard she began to taste iron. She could see Thorin and Dwalin now staring at them in interest. Fili must have seen this too, now taking a few steps back from her. Her eyes snapped back to him.

"Don't like what I'm doing," She picked up a small sturdy machete, "don't watch." She spat heading to join Thorin and Dwalin.

"Fine!"Fili let out a groan storming off, away from the impending disaster.

Thorin watched as she approached him, anger rolling off her in waves.

"A little spat?" He asked innocently.

Magdalen's nostrils flared, rolling her neck back. "Are we going to talk, or are you going to do this?"

Thorin nodded, though a smirk still played on his face. While Karron was an exemplary fighter, Thorin was on a different level. Thorin was the definition of a warrior, he would not be knocked on his feet so easily. But she wasn't here to fight him. She was here to win. Magdalen made the first move, slashing her machete toward his middle. Thorin spun raising to clash his sword with her machete. The blow knocked Magdalen back a few steps. She held out her hands to gain her balance again. Magdalen gripped the leather-wrapped hilt, her chest rose with a sharp intake of breath. She lunged at him again, with a swift swipe of her sword. Thorin once again meets her strike, locking their weapons in an intense battle of wills. Gritting her teeth she willed her muscles to spin their sword above them, leaving his abdomen open.

Magdalen took the opportunity, kicking her leg toward his stomach, pushing on him to create a distance between them. However, Thorin's reflexes were quicker than she accounted for. As he was knocked back his hand shoot out to wrap around her ankle, dragging her down as he stumbled back. Magdalen let out a yell of pain as she kicked her leg out of his grasp. Feeling the pull of her bones. She stumbled for a moment, before balancing herself.

"Give up yet, gultalut?" His voice was light and smug.

"Not yet. Come on old man, you tired yet?" She smiled picking up her machete once again.

Thorin growled storming at her. She stood in her spot waiting for Thorin to reach her. Dwalin began to yell at her to move, the worry in his voice would have been endearing if she had time to think about. When Thorin was only a foot away, Magdalen turned her back running out of the arena. She could hear Thorin and Dwalin's confused yells. But when she reached the wooden pillar, she began to climb. Her machete digging into the wood, helping her climb higher and higher. When she reached the top she sat down on the wooden base, where it met the stone rail of the upper level.

She looked down at Thorin and Dwalin who stood at the base.

"What are you doing! Get down here and fight me." Thorin shouted.

Magdalen shook her head. "No." She replied.

Thorin gaped at her before looking at Dwalin.

"You can't just... walk away from this fight. You've lost you're own deal."

Magdalen smirked again, kicking her legs childishly.

"No, I didn't. Quite the opposite really."

Thorin growled. "Stop speaking in riddles! You gave up the fight, I won!"

"No, the deal was if you **can't** not me down I win. You didn't knock me down, therefore I win." She explained.

She could see Dwalin's shoulders shake as he quietly laughed. Thorin stared at her wide eye.

"You cheated!" He pointed up at her.

She shook her head. "Nope, you agreed to my terms. I have two witnesses."

Dwalin patted Thorin's shoulder. "I'm afraid the girl's right."

Thorin dropped his head. "I have things that need to be tended too. I will not fight you on this any longer. We will speak later about this trip." He warned her as he stalked off.

Dwalin's face filled with merriment as he followed his king. She watched as the pair climbed the steps, Thorin grumbling all the way. Magdalen waved happily when Dwalin looked back at her. She caught the sight of Fili standing on the upper level. She spun around landing on the walkway behind her. He was hunched over the rail looking down at the arena below them. She stood beside him staring out into the arena.

"You should have had a little faith in me." She spoke quietly.

Fili ignored her comment.

"I knew what I was doing. I had a plan."

"Do you always have to push things to their limits?" Fili muttered his hands pressed into the rail.

Magdalen snapped her head, staring at him. "Fili, I won. You could be a little happy for me."

She stared at him appalled by his sudden attitude. Fili slowly met her gaze, his face filled with dread and worry.

"I am happy for you, Magdalen. It's just.." His thought trailed off.

Magdalen was becoming concerned, her small hand reaching out to cover his. Fili sighed dropping his head.

"It's just that I worry about you." He admitted under his breath.

"I worry you?" She couldn't help but smile at that statement.

Fili glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Do be so smug about it. You always seem to put yourself in the path of danger consistently. How could I not worry about you?" His voice was cold and worried.

Magdalen could feel his genuine concern for her health and safety. It echoed in her mind that he had held her not once, but twice at the brink of death. She placed her hand on his bicep, she could feel his arm flex as her hand came into contact with it.

"Fili, it's sweet that you worry for me. But I promise I'm fine, I'm always fine." She reassured him.

Fili shook his head, turning to face her fully. In a turn of events, his hand reached out cupping her face in his hold. Magdalen stared up at him dumbfounded.

"Magdalen, you're not always going to be fine. That's not how life works. You can't always count on luck to be on your side."

Slowly her hands covered his wrists. The pads of his thumbs brushing over her cheeks, making them tingle in his wake. She blinked rapidly.

"Just… Just promise me you'll be careful. That you'll think before you do anything stupid."

Magdalen scowled at him, but he didn't seem to care. Bringing his face closer to hers.

"I'm serious, Magdalen."

She sighed leaning into his palm, enjoying the warmth for a second. She nodded slowly, "I promise, Fili."

Fili slowly released her from his grasp, a rush of red covered his face. Magdalen bit her lip staying close to him.

"But you have to admit that was a great idea." She smiled at him. Fili let out a laugh, she couldn't explain it but her chest tightened at the sound of his voice.

"And just because you worry about me, does not mean you get to act like a dick." She pressed her finger into his hard chest.

Fili smiled. "Forgive me for 'acting like a dick'."

Magdalen couldn't hold back her laughter, it was odd hearing Fili, a prince, say the word dick.

"I forgive you, just don't do it again." She warned him playfully.

She turned moving to walk past Fili, reaching out to take his hand as she passed him. Dragging him behind her she looked over her shoulder.

"Come on, I have a trip to pack for." Magdalen grinned.

Fili rolled his eyes. "You're impossible."

"But you love it." She teased.

He did indeed…

* * *

 **Guys we're at a 100 followers! That's crazy to me. I know it may not seem like a big deal, but it is to me. I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who follows the story and leaves overwhelming positive comments. I was always told I was a bad writer, and so I've never published my stories anywhere. I know this is just a silly little fanfiction, but it's still something I'm proud of. It's really hard for me to share my work. But you guys make me keep writing! So thank you, y'all the best.**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

Magdalen scowled at the morning horizon. _She's certainly not a morning person._ Kili thought as they trotted along their caravan. Kili had learned that the hard way. The blooming bruise on his arm showed that. She may have been a small human, but months of training with Dwalin had made her strong. Kili hadn't been the one who wanted to leave at the crack of dawn, he himself enjoyed his beauty sleep. Thorin had insisted that his delegation attending the festival should leave in the early hours of the morning. When questioned about this decision, Thorin mumbled reasons about 'showing respect' or 'it was the best time to travel' or 'because he was king'. But Kili knew the real reason they were arriving in Dale so early, Thorin wanted to beat Thranduil there.

It was childish really, but Kili had no doubt this wouldn't be the end of their grudge. Thranduil may have been thousands of years old, but that didn't stop him from acting like a misbehaving child when whenever he came in contact with his uncle. Kili sighed shaking his head, his eyes wandered back to Magdalen who rode beside him, it was clear the peaceful calling of sleep hadn't left her yet. Her head bobbed as they trailed in the middle of the caravan, following Thorin's lead in front of the wagons that contained gifts and ale for the festival. Magdalen had asked him to describe what they would be doing at the festival to keep her awake, after a few minutes of him speaking he realized that Magdalen hadn't chimed in once with a sarcastic remark. He glanced over to find that her pony had speed up a few feet in front him, her lids drooping as she slumped in her saddled. He shook his head at the sight.

Breaking his gaze from the sleeping form of Magdalen, Kili glanced at the distant outline of Dale, his heart skipping a beat. He bit back a smile. She would be there, hopefully waiting for him. It had been weeks since they had seen each other, and Kili knew he couldn't go on much longer without seeing her angelic face. Feeling her soft lips. His fingers ached to run through her long silky hair. Part of him wished they could just be together, without the fear of rejection and the loss of his family. He couldn't lose his family, not after everything he had done to get them where they were today. Yet in his soul, he knew he could never part with Tauriel. His starlight. The world became a brighter place when he was around her. Everything made more sense.

A sharp elbow poking his ribs, broking his thoughts. He turned to find Nori winking in Magdalen's direction. Kili reaches out to stop the spymaster, but it was too late. He watched helplessly as Nori's pony trotted up next to Magdalen's.

"What is he doing?" Dwalin asked as he rode up next to the youngest prince.

Kili sighed, shaking his head.

"Poking a sleeping dragon," Kili said wearily.

Just as he imagined, Nori reached over letting out a loud yell in the sleeping Magdalen's ear. Dwalin and Kili watched as Magdalen nearly jumped off her saddle. She landed with a thud, her head snapped in the direction of a laughing Nori. She face was as red as a ruby. Dwalin and Kili glanced at each other when Magdalen let out a few very unladylike words to the former thief. She had picked up many skills since her arrival, but it was clear she had honed his mother's scowling ways. By the time she was done with the poor bastard, he looks like a pup with his tail between his legs.

Dwalin leaned over to speak to Kili. "Well at least we know she's awake now."

Kili laughed joining Dwalin's hearty laughter. Magdalen glared in their direction, quickly shutting them up. Like Dis, Magdalen's stare was intimidating and cold. The two men knew when not to mess with her, and quickly covered their laughter with coughs, looking anywhere but their human friend. With a 'humph' Magdalen turned to stare at the horizon once again. Her shoulders were tense and her chin held high. Dwalin shook his head hiding the soft smile behind his beard.

"What are you two laughing at, if I may ask?" Fili appeared on Kili's side.

"It seems our dear spymaster isn't as sly as we thought." Kili pointed in toward Magdalen, who was still fuming from her disturbed sleep.

Fili let out a soft chuckle at the scared face of Nori. The amused of Fili's face faded, his gaze settled on Magdalen. Kili watched in interest as Fili nudged his pony toward Magdalen, coming to her side. Fili stared ahead of them, saying something to her that Kili could not hear. Though Magdalen didn't seem to like what his brother had said as she glared at him openly. Fili turned his head to wink at Magdalen. Kili widened his eyes, watching her face becoming redder by the second. Magdalen stuck her tongue out at the prince, making Fili laugh. For a moment, Kili thought, they looked like a couple. They looked happy in one another's company.

Magdalen rolled her eyes, once again staring at the horizon. Fili, though, didn't turn his gaze away. Instead, he reached out his hand. Wrapping his hand around Magdalen's slowly taking it from her reign. Kili could feel his jaw drop as his brother planted a kiss on the top of her hand. Kili flinched for his brother, awaiting the inevitable blow Magdalen would deliver. It never came. Kili felt like he was intruding on a private moment when Magdalen didn't pull away from Fili's touch.

"Shouldn't stare, Kili," Dwalin muttered heavily looking anywhere other than the strange couple.

Kili blinked staring down at the ground, feeling a rush of warm spread on his cheeks. Dwalin was right, he shouldn't stare. But Magdalen was his best friend and Fili was his brother, he wanted to make sure whatever they were doing neither one of them would get hurt.

* * *

The golden oak gate of Dale came into sight, and Magdalen couldn't contain her giddy. Above the city walls Magdalen could make out towers of sandstone, which were built above the hill overlooking the valley they road in, and the sparkling lake to their left. White clouds streamed from various red rooftops, reaching toward the open blue sky. She could hear the bustle of people as their company arrived at the gates. Thorin, dressed in his kingly attire, sat at the front calling to the gate's guard. Magdalen watched in awe as the gates slowly swung open revealing the shining city inside. She had been so caught up in the beauty, that she didn't notice the caravan had begun to move. Magdalen kicked the side of Briar, her pony, too catch up with everyone.

Inside the gate, the people of Dale were draped in vibrant colors and lined the streets. As they traveled deeper into the heart of Dale, the people greeted them with cheers of praise for them, throwing bouquets of flowers at them as they passed. She hadn't encountered anyone in Middle Earth other than dwarves. Now here she was about to meet men and elves of Middle Earth. The child in her was screaming, she had always imagined the beautiful elves Tolkien had written about in his stories. The elves had been one of the reasons she had taken such an interest in archery.

Magdalen rode up next to Kili as they made their way through the town. Watching as his eyes traced over the crowd, searching for someone in particular.

"Looking for a pretty face?" Magdalen asked.

Kili glared at her before returning his eyes to the crowd, smiling and waving to the passersbys.

"My dearest, Maggie, I have already found yours." He replied teasingly.

Magdalen rolled her eyes, deciding not to press him on the issue. He obviously wasn't going to give her a straight answer, so she followed the company, all the while taking in her new surroundings. Soon they arrived in what seemed to be the town square. At the center of the city stood a tall and proud building. It reminded her of the buildings in the capital back home. The bronze stone structure rose above the other buildings in the square. The circular red-tiled roof gave the home a regal feel. Practical windows are scattered here and there across the walls in an asymmetric pattern, which overlooked the stone pavilion.

A number of guards stood at the steps leading up to the building. Thorin held up his hand once he reached the steps, stopping everyone in their caravan. Silence fell in the town square, Magdalen followed Kili's gaze. On the top of the steps stood four people, the royal family as it seemed. Magdalen knew very little about the people of Dale. But her time in the library had kept her up to speed with the current happenings of Middle Earth. Magdalen recognized the elder man who stood in the center of the family from one of Ori's drawings. He was king Bard, she presumed, as he held his arms open to Thorin and began to descend the stairs. Bard was a proud looking man, dark eyebrows matched his long dark hair. He dressed in a fine red tunic, that was simple but still looked like it was made out of the finest fabrics. Magdalen could tell that in his younger years that he was quite the looker.

 _He's still a silver thought._ Magdalen joked to herself.

Even from a distance, an aura of leadership surrounded him. Thorin dismounted his steed and met the man's gesture with a rarely seen smile.

"Welcome King Thorin, we are so thrilled that you have decided to attend this year's festivities," Bard announced to Thorin as they joined arms.

Thorin grabbed Bard's elbow giving it a formal shake. "Of course, King Bard. I'm always happy to celebrate the prosperity of our people." The crowd cheered at the dwarf king's words.

Magdalen felt someone tug on her leg, she looked down to find Fili's smug face. He held out a hand, silently offering help down. Swinging her leg over, Fili rested his hands on her waist. She landed on the ground still held in Fili's arms. He grinned at her as his hand lingered on her sides. Her eyes burned into his, while they were hidden away from the eyes of the crowd. She still felt uncomfortable knowing someone could see them. Thorin called for Fili breaking their trance. He winked as he backed away from her. Leaving her in the middle of the pavilion looking dumbfounded. Kili cleared his throat beside her, smirking at her. Had he since his brother's little show, what did he think Fili was up too. Magdalen ignored the mounting questions in her mind, narrowing her eyes at Kili.

"Shut up." She mumbled stomping away from the amused dwarf.

Magdalen stood beside Dwalin watching as Bard and Thorin interacted. It was almost disorienting being around other humans again. She had grown used to being the tallest among the dwarves, only a hand full of them coming to her height or surpassing her. But now as she stood among a city full of men, she felt like an ant. Unsure of what to do with herself, Magdalen nervously brushed off the pastel blue fabric of her skirt. Thorin had insisted that she wear a dress when meeting the royal family. That didn't stop her from grumbling the whole time as she dressed.

The two kings were conversing among themselves, Fili at his uncle's side. Bard greeted Kili taking notice of Magdalen for the first time.

"And who might this be?" Bard question bowing toward her.

Magdalen bowed in response, she could see a flash of nervousness in Thorin's eyes. He had given her an extensive speech about how she was to act in front of the other royals. For a brief moment thought about forsaking all of that, just to see if Thorin would have a heart attack from calling the king "my dude". Magdalen smiled up at the king face of the king.

"Magdalen Kathan, my lord." She said formally.

Thorin let out a sigh of relief. Bard took her hand cupping it with his free hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"A guest of Thorin's is welcomed in my kingdom." Bard winked at her teasingly.

Before she could say anything, a flash of brunette hair whizzed passed her and barreled toward Fili. Nearly knocking into him over. Fili wrapped his arms around the person's middle as he twirled the woman in the air. Laughter filled the air between the two.

"Hello, Prince Fili." A sweet voice greeted Fili as he set the girl on the ground once again.

Magdalen bit her lip not letting her mind wander to a jealous place, she blamed the dwarvish part of her for that. Though it was quickly squandered when the girl pulled away from Fili revealing her face. She couldn't have been was older than sixteen. Her chestnut hair was braided into a crown around her head, small buds of blue and purple flowers decorating her braids. Her oval face was framed by a long thin nose and strong eyebrows. Her cheeks were bright and youthful, glowing under the sun.

"Princess Tilda, always a pleasure." Fili tried to sound formal as he untangled himself from the girl.

Though he couldn't contain a smile. Tilda rolled her eyes, smiling to show off her brilliant smile. Behind her appeared a men and women, who looked only a few years older than Magdalen. The woman held onto the men as they descended the straits. Her other hand gliding over the huge swell of her dress. Her warm hazel hair was simple, pulled back into a braided bun. Magdalen could see the striking similarity between the women and the girl in Fili's arms.

"Sig!" Kili called to the pregnant woman, releasing Magdalen's hand.

The woman giggled as she bent to wrap her arms around the prince.

"Hello, Prince Kili." She greeted Kili as he untangled himself from her.

He stepped back from her taking in the sight of the woman.

His eyebrows knitted, "Sigrid I know your cooking is amazing but this is a little excessive."

He gestured to her pregnant belly. The man behind Sigrid grinned at Kili, but quickly hide his amusement with his hand when she snapped her head at him. His hair was a bright copper color and hung around his squared face. Bright blue eyes stared at Sigrid with adoration and amusement. He gave her a sheepish grin. He rubbed the back of her neck. Sigrid shook her head, her hands wrapping around the top of her stomach.

"Very amusing little prince, tell me have you grown smaller since we last met?"

Magdalen let out a laugh, Kili glared at her. She was going to like this one, she could just feel it.

Kili ignored her jab gesturing to Magdalen to move forward.

"Maggie this is Lady Sigrid, and her husband, Lord Fjord." He paused turning to Sigrid.

"Sig, Fjord this is my dear friend and ward of the crown Lady Magdalen of House Ur." He introduced Magdalen pushing her forward to stand before his friends.

Magdalen curtsied just like Dis had made her practiced throughout the week. Sigrid smiled at Magdalen holding out her hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you Lady Magdalen. You must be one strong woman to willing to live among dwarves like Kili here."

Kili held his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Lady Sigrid. To think this is how you treat your alley on the anniversary of our peace treaty." He cried dramatically.

Thorin and Bard began to head up the stairs, followed by their diplomats. Both Kings were deep in discussions.

Two thin forearms wrapped around his neck, the bright face of Princess Tilda appeared over his shoulder.

"What are you moaning and groaning about over here?" She questioned grinning at Kili widely before releasing him from her hold.

"Your sister is berating me, and her husband is doing nothing to defend me," Kili whined.

Fjord chuckled. "I'm afraid my friend, I can't do anything to stop my wife, even if I wanted to."

Tilda patted Kili's shoulder. Tilda spotted Magdalen pushing Kili out of her way, in many ways the young princess reminded Magdalen of a chihuahua. So very hyper.

"The princes have told me so much about you. I can tell we are going to get along famously." Tilda hooked an arm around Magdalen's arm.

Magdalen eyed Kili. "I hope they haven't told you anything bad."

Tilda grinned as she guided Magdalen up the stairs following in her father's trail.

"No no…" She paused tilting her head to study Magdalen.

She leaned in and whispered. "Did you really punch Fili?"

The inside of the building was simple and practical. The walls were a warm color, making the front hall inviting to its guests. The layout was open and held many archways that lead to various parts of the kings home. Beside her Tilda chatted her ear off, describing the house of Bard in immense details. Sigrid laughing with Kili behind her, amused by her sisters excitement.

"Fili wrote to me and told me you're quite the marksmen! You must come to the range with me. I'm quite the archer myself," She have Magdalen a toothy smile puffing her chest. "I've even beat my older brother Bain a time or two."

Tilda beamed with pride.

"You shouldn't spread such lies little sister." A voice said from one of the archways to their right.

Magdalen watched a tall figure emerge from the shadows. It was a man, looking to be about her age. He was taller than her by a head. Dark curly locks frame a handsome and strong face, a face similar to that of the King's. He wore fine garbs like the rest of the royal family, simple and refined. He turned to face them. Bard stared at the man, unimpressed by his interruption.

"I'm so glad you chose to join us son," Bard said with little jest in his voice.

Bain walked over to Thorin bowing his head in respect.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness, King Thorin. I meant no disrespect. I was caught up in armor with one of our guards discussing our latest swords order."

Thorin held up his hand in dismissal. "It is fine, Prince Bain. But perhaps we could discuss those swords later, after lunch. Erebor's forge always produces the finest weapons."

Bain smiled shaking Thorin's hand. Bard glowed with pride at his son. Bain turned to greet the rest of dwarves with the same friendliness as his sisters. It was clear to Magdalen that the bardlings seemed to share a deep friendship with the two dwarven princes. Bain locked arms with Fili, as he stood up to his full height his hazel eyes meet hers with surprise.

"I see you've brought some treasure from your mountain, Fili." Bain winked at Magdalen.

Though she did not see it, Fili was not amused by Bain's attention. Bain moved from Fili to Magdalen, he reached out taking her hand.

"Bain, m'lady." He bowed before her.

Magdalen stared at him slightly awestruck. She never liked m' lady, Fili always used it to tease her. But the words coming from Bain were something out of a fairytale. He was certainly Prince Charming. Kili laughed behind her, she ignored him. Without looking she reared her foot back, kicking Kili's shin.

"Just Maggie is fine." She smiled, bowing.

"Well Maggie," He emphasized her name. "I would more than happy to show you around our beautiful city, though I'm sure I won't find anything nearly as beautiful as you."

Magdalen felt her face burn red. Kili was nearly dying from laughter behind her.

"I see all my lessons on flirting have come in handy," Kili said in between wheezes.

"It's easier when I have a beautiful woman to talk to, and not your ugly mug."

Kili laughed smacking Bain's back. Fili was less than amused, glancing at Tilda. Tilda hid her giggles coming to step between her brother and Magdalen.

"Perhaps you would allow our guest some breakfast before you go on your a little adventure?" Bard questioned.

Thorin nodded. "I believe we are all in the need of some good food. Please lead the way."

Bard nodded to one of the people who lined the foyer and began down the hall. Bain held out his arm to Magdalen leading her to the dining hall, whispering to her as they made their way through the King's home.

"This is going to be a very long week." Mutter the older dwarf.

Kili sighed watching his brother being dragged behind Tilda, his eyes never leaving Magdalen, who was being escorted by Bain. Laughing at something he had said as they ascended the steps of Bain's home.

Kili shook his head. "Yes, it will be indeed."

* * *

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews and comments! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

Magdalen had come to love the city of Dale and the people that resided in it. They welcomed the dwarves, and her, with open arms. Bain and Tilda had acted as her guide throughout the city, showing off their beautiful architecture and water system that streamed from the nearby lake. Kili had also tagged along with them on their little adventure, adding to every other comment that he had overseen the building of this or that. Tilda would roll her eyes and knock him over before taking Magdalen by her arm and hauling her off, laughing the whole way. Throughout the day Magdalen's mind wandered back to the eldest dwarvish prince, more than she would like to admit. Fili had been unable to accompany them on the tour, as he was caught up in meetings between the council of Dale and Erebor. Discussing trade goods taxes and the next harvest, exciting stuff really.

It was only the second day of their trip, but Magdalen had already experienced so much. The foods in Dale were very different than those served in Erebor. While they offered fine meats and ale, they also had a variety of vegetables and fruits. Magdalen couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed a salad without any meat. She was glad she had never been a vegetarian, a year in Erebor would have changed her mind quickly.

The elves had arrived the day after them, in an extravagant parade of elegance and regalness. Magdalen dropped her jaw when she first caught sight of angelic figures. They were all quite beautiful and tall. Their long shiny hair reached their lower backs and had no sight of a tangle or kink in them. Of all the magic she had seen in Middle Earth, elvish hair probably fascinated her the most.

During the parade, Magdalen stood in the stone courtyard they had been received in the previous day. She stood at the bottom of the stairs among council member, Dwarven diplomats, and guards. Due to her short height, Magdalen could barely make out anyone passing by over the guards. She knew the elven king had come in when she saw the flash of annoyance on Thorin's face. She had caught glimpses of fine fabrics, blonde hair, and chestnut leather. Even as he ascended the steps to greet the other kings and their respective families she only saw his lean body. Even from the back, she could tell he was model handsome, it seemed all the elves were.

Magdalen had pestered Kili and Fili when she could, about everything elves and what they were like. While Fili's answers were short and Less descriptive. Kili made up for it with a dreamy look in his eye. Magdalen had nearly forgotten about his secret elvish lover. It was clear Kili had an admiration for the elves or at least one in particular.

"I saw a set of arrows just over there, I think they'll make up for the last set of mine you wasted perfectly." Teased Kili as he guided Magdalen through the crowded marketplace.

"Wasted? I think you mean beating you in a friendly competition." She affirmed.

Bain has been called on by his father to attend the first meetings of the Festival, and Tilda, who was only sixteen, still had her schooling. Which left Magdalen to her own devices. She had stumbled upon Kili as she wandered around the Masters' house aimlessly, taking a few hours to glance over the books in their private library, which Bard had opened up for her after hearing about her love for books. Kili was supposed to be in the meetings with Thorin, Fili, and the rest of the diplomats, but had managed to sneak away. She had always thought Kili would make a good king if he had to be. He was charismatic and loveable. It was clear that he had the same passion for his people as his family, whenever they were in the markets of Erebor. Though he was certainly no politician like Fili. Kili cared little about what others thought of him, lives his life like such.

They turned into a small alleyway where carts of good lines the open space. Magdalen stepped over to the nearest cart taking in the goods the merchant had to offer. Magdalen picked up a small hunting knife, well balanced she watched the blade title on her outstretched fingertip. She turned to show off her less than impressive trick to Kili, only to find him staring off. His normally pale cheeks were dusted with a blush, and his bright blue eye were wide. Magdalen knitted her eyebrows, watching as Kili swallowed thickly.

Magdalen turned to follow his gaze. Through the crowded market, she saw an elf woman making her way through the sea of people. Her hair made her stick out among the people. It was long and curling as it meets her backside, and was the color of fire. Her face was sharp and ageless, Magdalen could see why Kili was taken by her beauty. She smiled at a group of children and the world around her seemed to glow.

Magdalen looked between Kili and the women, who seemed to sense Kili's intense stare, as she meets his gaze and shared a secret look. The corner of Magdalen's lip twitched, she had a good guess who the elven woman might be.

"I will be fine on my own if there are other matters you need to attend to." Magdalen said jabbing her elbow into Kili's side. Kili broke his dreamy gaze floating back to reality.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked anywhere but Tauriel's direction.

"Fili told me all about your elf girlfriend." She elbowed him.

With worried eyes, Kili glances around making sure no one was listening. Kili pushes her forward into a small offshoot of the market way, making sure they were no wandering ears eavesdropping on their conversation.

"He shouldn't have said such things. She is not my 'girlfriend'."

Magdalen laughed as he put up air quotes around girlfriend. She could see the worry and panic in her friend's eyes. She reached forward grabbing onto both his shoulders.

"Kili it's okay, I'm not going to tell anyone. My lips are sealed." She zipped her lips throwing away the imagery key.

Kili scrunched his nose as he watched the odd gesture. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck looking back to where Taurial had been moments before.

"She has sacrificed so much for me. She saved my life and my brothers. And all I can give her in return is a few fleeting moments." His watched searched over the crowd longingly.

Magdalen smiled patting her friend's shoulder. She felt for the guy, she knew love when she saw it.

"Go and have your moment, Kee. I'll wait here."

"I really shouldn't leave you alone here Maggie," He denied looking slightly sad.

Magdalen laughed at the prince's puppy dog eyes. "I won't wander far, I promise. Go meet your lady love for a few minutes, I'll look around the market." She gestured to the various carts.

Kili's blush intensified when she said 'lady love', though he didn't deny anything. He looked longingly at Tauriel as she stood at the edge of another corridor. Magdalen sighed pushing him forward into the masses.

"I won't go far!" She shouted over the people, watching as her dwarf disappeared.

She shook her head as she began to walk.

"Young love." She said as if she were an old lady.

Magdalen wandered through the streets adjacent to the market, watching people on horses trotting through the cobstone paths. It was odd how much her life had changed, it was even crazier to think she lived every day in a word she thought was only fiction for so long. She tried to imagine what Felicity and Emma do if they had found themselves in her position. Felicity would have been fine, most likely. She probably would have had an easier start than herself. But Emma… Poor Emma would have tried to fight Dwalin and Thorin the first chance she got. The thought of Emma trying to fight the warrior and king made her laugh, that would have been a sight.

Caught up in her thoughts she didn't see the crowd part as someone made their way through. That was until her face collided with something hard.

"Ouch!" She yelled as she stumbled back to see the tall figure of a man before her.

The crowd gasped at the sight of the tiny woman looking up at the towering elven king. He stared down at her with cold eyes and an impressed face. His long platinum blonde hair came to his waist, and a crown of silver twigs and glimmering blue jewels sat upon his head. Pointed ears stuck out among the almost white hair. His sharp eyes were an unsettling blue, not the soft welcoming blue of the durian line, this was alarming and almost unnatural blue. His Azul robes reached the grown and spilt in the middle to reveal tall leather boots.

Magdalen mumbled an apology, but the man took no heed of it. He bent in half of his towering height his face hovering over hers.

"You are not of Middle Earth are you?" His voice was silky and smooth. He spoke like he had been around for thousands of years. And he probably had been.

"What makes you say that?" Magdalen questioned nervously under the judgmental gaze of the elf.

The elf raised a thick eyebrow, "I have been around for a long time, I know when I see something that doesn't belong." He stood at his full height looking down at her from the point of his elegant nose.

Magdalen scrunched her nose up at the statuesque man.

"Listen here pointy ears, I belong here just as much as you do."

The man blinked starting down at her as if she was a wild troll. Suddenly a smile grew across his face as he looked down at the grown chuckling to himself.

"You're the woman the dwarves took in aren't you." His head tilted looking down at her.

"Yes." She muttered.

He looked over his shoulder to his guards raising a hand to dismiss their defensive stance. He reached forward taking her tiny hand in his. His skin was surprisingly soft against her fingertip. He raised the hand to his lips, pressing a kiss into her skin.

"I do hope we meet again Lady Magdalen." With that, he was gone.

Magdalen blinked rapidly.

What just happened? She wandered to herself as she made her way back to the market, finding Kili looking around for her like a nervous wreck. Slowly Magdalen came up behind him, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Looking for something?" Kili jumped a foot in the air.

Magdalen held her stomach at the look on his face.

He scowled at her, "Where have you been?"

"Exploring, getting into trouble. The usual." She shrugged not mentioning the strange encounter directly.

"But what about you, tell me all about your self!" Magdalen sped past his question, excitingly wanted details about the elf woman.

Kili suddenly turned red spinning on his heels to walk away from her. Magdalen chased after him, asking questions rapidly. Pedestrians stared as the blonde haired woman called after the prince, who was almost running, asking questions: "Is she a better archer than you?","Do you have to stand on something to kiss her?","Does she smell nice?","Do you looove her?"

The poor prince becoming redder with every passing second

On the fourth day of their trip was the annual competition was held, and to say people were excited was an understatement. The previous night in the courtyard Bard held a fest, which seemed to be the theme of the week at this rate she wasn't going to be able to fit into any of her clothes, in honor of the coming tournament. Magdalen couldn't understand the impending events, or the enthusiasm surrounding it. Based on what Tilda had explained, the tournament had two major events: a weapons fight and an archery competition. When Tilda said the word archery Kili seemed to pop up from nowhere and exclaim that he couldn't wait to enter the tournament. He proudly recalled how he had won the archery competition before, and couldn't wait to be the three-time reigning champion. Tilda rolled her eyes at him. She sadly explained that she couldn't enter as she was not of age yet.

That didn't stop Kili from teasing her relentlessly for the rest of the night, about how she would never be able to suppress him. Magdalen spent the rest of the night eating the sweet treats and drinking bitter ale before retiring to her bed. Though dreams of blood and war filled her night.

She was awakened from her restless sleep by a loud knocking at her door. Magdalen peeled herself from the bed, curling a robe around her body as she slumped toward the door. Eyes still closed she huffed opening the door to greet her visitor. Magdalen blinked focusing her sight on the familiar face of Fili, looking dashing as ever, at her door.

She stood up straight pulling her robe closer to her body.

"Oh hello Fili." She cleared her voice, tucking away a strain hair from her face.

He smirked. "Hello."

An odd silence fell between the two friends. Magdalen pressed her lips together looking down the emptied hallway.

"What's up, Fili? Something wrong?" She asked.

Fili laughed nervously "Something has to be wrong for me to visit a friend."

Magdalen raised an eyebrow at that statement. Fili's hand fidgeted, his eyes darting to look anywhere but at her.

"Fili?" Magdalen leaned forward lowering her face to meet his gaze.

Fili grumbled something under his breath, dragging his hand over his face.

"What?"

"Please don't try to enter the tournaments today." Fili raised his volume.

Magdalen glared at him leaning against her doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"Afraid I'll get hurt?" She raised an eyebrow.

Fili let out a low breath, rubbing his hand over his beard.

"I'm afraid you'll hurt someone else." He retorted.

Magdalen snorted, knowing he was joking. But it was nice to think he believed she could beat some of them up.

"Please don't try to enter the tournament." He asked again almost begged.

His voice was desperate this time. Magdalen looked away, she admitted she had thought about entering. But Dwalin had advised against it, she had trained and worked with dwarves never full-size men or elves.

She bit her lip "I won't if you don't."

"I don't have anything to fight for." There was a light in his eyes she could not place.

Knitting her eyebrows together she asked: "And what would be worth fighting for?"

Her skin prickled as his gaze did not look away from her. As if he was challenging her to find out herself. A sudden clatter of guards armor broke his intense gaze.

"Uncle will be waiting for me. I will see you later, Dushin-Mizim." He looked down rubbing his hands together.

She waited for him to leave, turn away and walk down the hall. Instead, Fili stepped into Magdalen's space tugging on one of her hands gently. Violently sparks shot through her body, as she felt the soft friction of his skin against hers. Fili pressed her hand into his forehead, before holding it over his heart. The faint flutters of his heart beat gently into her palm. The air around them was hot and heavy. Fili backed away bowing to her, glancing at her one last before leaving.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she closed the door. She pressed her back into the door, holding her hand against her chest. Magdalen smiled to herself. A loud knock vibrating against her back.

She flung open the door.

"Fili I told you I won't-" She came face to face with the shiny metal of a chest plate.

Intricate leaves and braided vines were woven into the cool metal seamlessly. She craned her neck to meet the gaze of a Mirkwood Elf.

"The king requests your presences, m'lady." His voice was deep and robotic.

"That's okay Tilda should be on her way to collect me." She answered hope it would dismiss the elf.

The cold face of the elf did not move. ""The king requests your presences, m' lady" He repeated again.

It seemed like the elf was not leaving without her.

Magdalen brushed her hair out of her face, leaning against her door.

"Right, let me change real quick."

Recelegantly Magdalen followed the guard through the emptied guest quarters of the emptied grand home out into the busy streets of Dale.

Every day the streets seemed to buzz with excites energy, however today there was a different air about the people. While today a sense of nervousness was hinted, as contestants made their way to a small stadium that sat at the edge of the city's wall, half the stands built off the edge of the cliff that held up the city. The elf guard guided her to the top of the stands to a small box draped in red and gold wools, three wooden chairs stood beside one another on equal standings. Each had a smaller chair next to them on their right side. From the stands she could see everything in the stadium, Magdalen quickly got away from the guard and stood at the edge of the rails that overlooked everything.

"I'm glad you've decided to join me, Lady Magdalen." A cool voice said behind her.

She turned to meet the unwavering eyes of King Thranduil. He looked just as he had before. A crown of silver leaves and blue jewels sat atop his head. He waited for her to bow but it never came.

"How do you know my name?" She questioned her hands placed over her hips.

Thranduil hummed turning to move to one of the wooden thrones, sitting down with all of the grace and poise of a king. Magdalen trailed behind him, wanting answers.

"As I told you before I have lived for many years, and have seen many things. I, in turn, know many things." He answered vaguely.

"Why did you send your guard after me?"

Before she could get an answer, the faces of Dwalin and Thorin appeared from where she had entered. Both were in deep conversation, Fili and Balin following them. Dwalin paused caught sight of her.

"Magdalen, what are you doing here?"

Thorin snapped his head, his face morphing to almost snarl at Thranduil. Magdalen racked her brain for an answer.

"She is my guest, King Thorin," Thranduil said with a small grin pulling on the corner of his lip.

Thorin narrowed his eyes at the elf king.

"What!" He snapped.

She smiled sheepishly at the angry dwarves, even Fili didn't look too happy at the sudden development.

"We met in the market, she quite the particular creature so I invented her as my guest." Thranduil said nonchalantly.

Thorin looked ready to fight the elf. Mumbling some unsavory things to the other king. Before things got too heated Magdalen stepped into Thorin's line of sight.

"It's okay, Thorin. I don't mind sitting with Thranduil. It will be nice to put him in his place." She laughed as she spoke her broken khuduzl.

Thorin stared at the girl, seemingly satisfied by her answer. Turning his head and marching over to his throne on the opposite side of the box. Leaving Bard's seat between them.

"Perhaps King Thorin should send you to broker his deals." Thranduil complimented her as he reached for a goblet of wine one of the servants had behind them.

He offered her a goblet as well.

"You like provoking him, don't you?" Thranduil looks at her from the corner of his eye, a Cheshire smile tugging at his lips as he brought his wine to his lips.

Ignoring the childish elf king, her eyes caught Fili's from the other side of the tent, as he raised his goblet to her before taking a drink. He gave her a wink, quickly taking a sip of her wine she looked away.

Soon Bard arrived marking the start of the ceremonies. The people stood as the King of Dale, spoke to the people recalling the history of the festival and what they celebrate. As his speech came to an end the first warriors arrived in the sandy arena, weapons at their ready.

"What does the winner get?" She asked her eyes trained on the interlocked warriors below.

"Other than being honored by the people of the Festival, and regarded as a champion." Thranduil strung the sentence together before taking another sip of his wine.

"A token of our favor. A trunk of gold and a single gem that he or she may do with however they please." His eyes never left the action, though they didn't seem as enthralled or Enthusiastic as she was.

"I believe I shall give my future prize to you, m'lady." A voice said to her right.

She turned to find the face of Bain staring up at her from the deck below. He reached out his hand capturing hers, pressing a single kiss into it. She felt her face flush violently, Thranduil scoffed next to her and Thorin grumbled.

"Oh, umm Thank you." She mutters unsure how to respond to such a gesture.

Bain grinned at her, Bard laughing behind her. Bain shook his head, his warm oaky hair shining under the sunlight.

"No need for thanks, Magdalen. It will be to show my gratitude for all the kindness you've shown me this week." His smiles warmed her heart.

Magdalen was about to speak when Fili stomped passed her, dropping down to the stairs taking Bain by his arm and dragging him behind. Magdalen stood up.

"Fili what are you doing?" She exclaimed watching as he drug the young man toward the status that led down to the arena.

Fili halted "We have a tournament to get to, we don't have all day to dally about." He looked to Bain.

"You can't win if you are up here mooning over her." He mumbled.

A wave of anxiety hit her, she shifted in her chair at the thought the had just occurred to her. "I thought you said you weren't fighting?"

He had told her he wasn't going to fight, just as she had promised not too. Why had he taken back his word? Magdalen felt her chest tighten, as he had broken his promise.

She tried to mask the quiver in her voice. Fili looked from Magdalen to a surprisingly smug Bain.

"Plans change." He started turning to the stairs dragging Bain behind him. Bain waved to her as he disappeared from view.

Magdalen stared at the walkway in which they had disappeared, before turning around sitting in her seat staring out into the stands of people. What had that been about? Was he doing this to spite her? Her face was pinched as she watched the tournament being. The day rolled on, and the sun climbed higher in the sky. Her anger mounting as she watched each contestant try at their shot. Fili had fought a few times, each time winning with little competition. That didn't help the hurt feeling resting in her chest, it was like rubbing salt in the wound.

"You'll break the arm of the chair if you keep holding it like that." Thranduil acknowledged from the top of his nose.

Magdalen scowled at him but let her grip go, plumping back in her chair.

Thranduil pressed his lips into what she could guess was a semblance of a smile.

"Looks like your little dwarf is up." His chin pointed toward the pit.

The crowd erupted as Fili appeared from the row of contestants. Magdalen stared at Thorin, whose face was cool and neutral. From the other side of the arena, Bain appeared holding up his weapon of choice.

A sinking feeling rolled in her stomach.

"I can't watch this." She shot up gaining the attention of all three of the kings and their respective advisors.

Thranduil watched the girl storm off, no longer able to watch her prince fight. He smiled to himself taking a goblet of wine, walking over to the dwarven king. Thorin didn't even look at him as Thranduil offer him wine. Snatching it up as drinking it hastily, his eyes never leaving his heir.

"What do you want Thranduil?" He grunted

"Your little human guest holds herself with all the bearings of a queen."

Thorin stopped, stiffing his movements. With a gentleness, he did not know a dwarf could possess, he sat down his drink.

"That she does."

* * *

Magdalen raced down the steps away from the Kings box. She caught glimpses of Fili and Bain locked in an intense battle. She needed to be far away from the scene that was occurring. Her mind raced as she heard the crowd cheered at whatever happened, she couldn't bring herself to watch it any longer. If he was going to break his promise so was she.

She found herself at the ground level pushing her way through the people. The group of archers about to take the arena after Fili's fights. Magdalen eyed an abandoned cloak, before picking it up with the swiftness of Nori in his thieving days. Wrapping it around her neck she pulled up the hood, taking her place in line. In front she could make out Kili, his eyes trained and focused. The line began to move.

"This is a bad idea," She muttered as she looked beyond the brim of her hood.

Someone stopped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Where is your bow, boy?" A man asked as the archers made their way toward the arena.

"Huh." She began to panic.

She felt something heavy beginning shoved into her hand. "Here Tom brought your bow." A familiar voice said behind her. The man grunted but let her go. Magdalen turned to find the hooded face peering under she was surprised by who she found.

"Tilda, what are you doing here?" She hissed dragging the younger girl by the arm.

Tilda ignored her pulling at the string of her bow aiming with an invisible arrow.

"I'm here to show Kili, I'm the better archer." She answered simply.

"Tilda you're not old enough to compete, your father, your sister are going to kill you!" Tilda didn't seem scared by this fact as she shrugged.

"I'm not a child anymore. I wanted them to see that." Tilda rolled her shoulders hearing the announcer call for the archers, moving to take her place among the line of archers in the arena.

Magdalen groaned following her. She shook her head, focusing on the task at hand. Preparing her bow, she pulled back the string. It was time for the first shoot.

Breathe.

Closing her eyes she raised the arrow to her bow, tugging it back.

Breathe.

The first shot flew through the air digging into just right of the center. The crowd cheered as the judges knocked off those who were nowhere near the middle.

Soon the competition dwindled down leaving four contestants remaining. Each competitor had a chance to shoot individually, anyone hitting outside of the inner circle was out. It was Magdalen's turn to shoot, she picked up an arrow. Her eyes caught sight of Fili.

Her mind wandered back to Fili. Images flashed in her mind as he had defeated his last opponent. She would never admit it, but she had snuck a few lasting glances at his form whenever he was in the training arena. Magdalen loved how focused his eyes became when he watched his opponent, how he gave them a cheeky smile when they gave him an opportunity. Her body could almost explode whenever he took off his shirt. Her cheeks flushed at the turn her thoughts had taken. That couldn't detract from the anger she still felt simmer inside.

She glanced at the arrowing and then the target, letting the arrow find its own way. Landing on the edge of the target.

"Out." The judge tapped on her shoulder directing her to the pen where the others were being held.

The elf next to her also missed by a hair, leaving only Tilda and Kili remaining.

Whoever hit the center first would win. Kili shot first, of course hitting very close to the center.

"Maggie!" Tilda called from behind her.

Tilda glanced at her, winking as she shed her cloak. The crowd gasped, and poor Kili gaped.

"Tilda!" He shouted.

But she simply smiled pulling back her string letting her arrow fly to the center of the target. She turned to bow at the silent crowd. Someone began clapping leading to a wave of sound hit them. Tilda beamed.

She had won, she had done it.

People swarmed the arena throwing Tilda into the air in pride. Magdalen looked to the king's box, finding Bard not angry but glowing with pride. Her eyes trailed from the Bard to Fili who stood proudly next to Thorin. His eyes met hers in the crowd, and his beaming look disappeared as she cocked her eyebrow. Anger wasn't the word she would use to describe how she felt. But one thing was for sure tonight's festivities were going to be interesting.

* * *

 **I want to give a huge shout out to FandomsWriting. They've been helping edit my stories, and clean up my horrid grammar! I'm so grateful to have someone so willing to help read over my story. They're the best!**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

On the final day of their visit, there was parting fest held in the honor of the visiting kingdoms.

Magdalen hadn't spoken to Fili since the previous morning. She hadn't even bothered to look in his direction, spending the night celebrating with Tilda. Now she sat in the royal pavilion at the head table watching as people from all three kingdoms danced and celebrated another year of prospering peace. Tilda had insisted that she sit beside her, wanting someone to gossip and whisper to her throughout dinner. Magdalen had gladly obliged, she couldn't help herself she loved to gossip.

For most of the night, they sat through speeches made by each king thanking their allies for support and allowing a strong relationship to flourish. Magdalen had done her best to ignore Fili's burning gaze throughout dinner. She hadn't spoken to him and she hadn't planned on to until he came and apologize first. Bain had done a great job by distracting throughout their meal with fantastic stories of the Battle of the Five Armies, as he was nothing more than a child during the battle. As the series of speeches came to an end the barrels of ale and elvish wine was brought out, and the real party began.

She watched as Kili slipped away from his uncle and traveled around the edges of the party to stand beside a certain elf. Magdalen bit back a smile at the pair. As the night went on Bain had managed to drag her out to the dance floor. Magdalen certain wasn't the most graceful dancer at the fest, that was clear when a few girls pointed and laughed as she tripped over air. But she didn't' care as Bain twirled her around.

After a while, Bain took her to a small balcony that overlooked all the festivities.

"You are quite the dancer, dear Magdalen." He offered her a charming smile.

Magdalen snorted, "Well I had a great partner to lead me." She teased.

Bain stood up straight "You certainly did." He winked pushing his shoulder into hers.

"You don't have to stop dancing when you leave in the morning." His eyes glowed as he looked down at her taking her hands in his.

"What?" She questioned.

He smiled once again. "I'd hope you would wish to write to me, once you return to the mountain. Maybe visit with Fili and Kili when they come around."

His face glowed against the warm lights of the lanterns that hung above them. She realized he was asking to see her again. Her heart skipped a beat when he smiled, in a strange way he reminded her of Jack, her ex-boyfriend. Bain was charming just as Jack was. An obvious womanizer, and a heartbreaker. Though she imagined Bain wasn't as devilish as Jack had been.

She hadn't thought about dating since she had arrived in Middle Earth, she understood things worked differently here. But part of her had always wanted a family when she was older. To give her own

children what her parents had wanted for her and her sister. Yet looking in his warm bright eyes, she knew it wasn't Bain she saw at the father of her children. It was the hauntingly blue eyes of the man she couldn't stand at the moment. She swallowed at the thought of those blues eyes and their owner.

"Bain, I have enjoyed our time together-"

Bain hung his head letting out a little laugh. "It's okay, Magdalen, you don't have to explain. I thought I would try, any man would be lucky to have you."

Magdalen looked up at him with sympathetic eyes. "I am sorry Bain, I hope that we could still be friends." She squeezed his hands.

"I would be lucky to call you a friend."

Magdalen pushed into his shoulder playfully.

"I know I have broken your heart but there was a lovely lady over there who hasn't looked away all night." She teased, Bain's head snapping in the direction she had pointed.

A young brunette girl met Bain's gaze giving him a small wave.

"If you will excuse me, Magdalen, I must go mend my heart." Magdalen laughed as he smiled patting her hand. Before waltzing toward the dance floor, bowing before the girl as he swept her on to the dance floor.

Magdalen watched the dwarf and elf dance around each other. Sharing secret looks, and light touches. Her heart warmed at the sight. She had never been a huge romantic, but it was clear the two were in love.

"I've told Kili to stay away from her," a voice said behind her.

She didn't need to turn to see who it was she knew it already.

She glanced over her shoulder to find Fili. She narrowed her eyes, snapping her eyes back to the dance floor. Magdalen crossed her arms, ignoring him.

"I don't want to speak to you right now."

Fili sighed moving to stand on her right.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He paused watching the dancing before them.

"Are you? Because it didn't like it yesterday."

Fili huffed in frustration, moving to stand next to Magdalen. His eyes watching his brother and the elf. Magdalen caught onto his glance looking between the two brothers.

"I think it's awesome. Kili the young goofy prince, and Tauriel the no-nonsense elf. It's like something out of a Hallmark movie." She commented.

Fili sighed, he didn't need to ask. He understood what she meant, despite her strange analogies. He glared at her, unamused by her supporting the relationship.

"You're right, he's a prince. He can't go off and marry some elf girl."Fili spat.

Magdalen raised an eyebrow, looking at the prince. "I believe it was you who told me, that the elf girl saved his life." She poked her finger into his chest.

"And it's not something we will ever forget. That does not mean Kili can go ride off into the sunset with her... it's not that easy."

"Why can't it be?" Magdalen asked miffed that Fili wouldn't just let Kili be.

"We are princes. We are expected to produce heirs, full-blooded heirs."

"Produce?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Jeez, you're a real romantic, Fili."

He sighed looking almost longingly at the pair, who were consumed by each other.

"It's the truth, ours is the way of duty. Even if we want something else." His voice trailed off his eyes meeting Magdalen's look.

"I think you've given enough to duty, Fili." She answered her voice airy in her chest.

"I mean you did almost lose your life, isn't that enough? How much of your own happiness can you give away to duty?"

Crossing his arms over one another he turned away from her.

"Nothing will ever be enough for my people. Happiness is our sacrifice." He said swift clearly wanting to dismiss the subject.

She paused they were already on rough waters, but she couldn't contain her anger for much longer.

"Why, Fili, why did you break your promise? You clearly care about duty so much, what about your duty to me, to your friend?" Her voice was low but clear enough for him to make out every word.

His head snapped his her direction at the sudden change in her voice. They stared at one another for what felt like forever, despite the summer climate, the space between them grew cold. And then Fili began to laugh, throwing his head back. Magdalen saw red as she poked a finger into Fili's chest.

"I don't appreciate being mocked, Fili." Magdalen marched away from the insufferable man, who called after.

"Magdalen wait." Fili called following in her wake. Magdalen ignored him turning her nose up as she walked. A hand wrapped around Magdalen's tugging her to a stop.

"No, Fili, no! I've had enough of this shit. You broke a promise, you broke my trust. Then you come here, and sulking like Rampur! I'm done with this conversation, and you. Goodbye." She spat preparing to walk away.

"Magdalen," Fili muttered quietly "will you stop for a moment, you bull-headed women."

Magdalen narrowed her eyes but Fili raised his hand quieting her. "Just listen for one moment, and then you can say all the sassy remarks you want." Fili looked at her waiting for her reluctant nod, which she gave him.

His face softened "I told you there was nothing worth fighting for, Dushin-Mizim...That wasn't true."Magdalen knitted her eyebrows matching Fili's gaze. She felt confused by his words, she huffed in frustration.

"Dushin-Mizim I have been a fool. I broke your trust because I was jealous…"Fili brought his hand to her face cupping her cheek. His thumb brushing against her skin, sending chills racing down her spine. Her eyes widened by his sudden actions.

"I was afraid that I would lose you, Bain would win you. That you leave Erebor forever, I've always been afraid that you leave eventually. I've been preparing for that dreaded day. Mi Dushin-Mizim, I can't imagine a day without you." Fili pressed his forehead against Magdalen's.

Slowly her hands covered his hands pressing his skin into hers, she looked up at him through a canopy of eyelashes.

"What does it mean, Fili?" His lips hovered over hers.

Fili let out a huff of air smiling as he closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of her.

"You are a Dushin-Mizim, a beautiful dark jewel. You capture everyone's eyes the moment you walk into a room. With your smile, your heart, your mind. You are breathtakingly beautiful but it is the fire of your soul that shines brightest." Magdalen blinked her heart beating at an unhealthy rate. She felt intoxicated by his words, the world around her swaying. Magdalen gulped trying to help her suddenly dry throat. "Magdalen, I am sorry if I offended you with my name for you." Fili stepped back his hand falling from her face, taking up residence in her hand. Magdalen shook her head trying to find air for her shrinking lungs. Her body felt on fire.

Magdalen found her feet glued to the ground feeling his warm breath hit her face. The smell of tobacco and firewood invading her nose, she took in a deep breath. Closing her eyes she tucked her

fingers into his hand, the flames within rejoicing at the touch.

"N-no it's fine," Magdalen said lamely. Her tongue darting across her extremely dry lips. _Fine, that's all you could think off._ Fili raised an eyebrow, grinning at her shyness. "I mean I'm not offended by that. I actually like it" Magdalen whispered.

"Good." Fili spoke his warm breath hitting her face.

They stood in a stare off for a moment, either made a move. Until Fili winked turning to walk away. Letting something slip from his hand into hers. The air around Magdalen buzzed, she stared down at the small jewel in her hand. It was the jewel from his winnings, he could have done anything with it yet he had given it to her. His words echoed in her head, she was his dark-jewel. He thought she was worth fighting for. _He's worth fighting for too._ She thought to herself. Her hand curled around the small stone. She wasn't going to let him walk away, she wasn't going to pretend any longer.

 _Fuck it._

Letting out a huff she chased after Fili.

"Fili!"

Reaching him she wrapped a hand around his forearm turning him to face her. Before he could question her, Magdalen pressed her lips to his. The world around her melted as his arms wrapped around her waist. Her breath hitched feeling his fingers press into her side, he deepened the kiss. Holding onto her as if at any moment she might slip away. Fili broke the kiss resting his forehead to hers, holding her body close to his. Their breath mixed, a thrilling feeling resting between the two.

"Mizimelûh,"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Huge shout out to Sweetsarahndipity for helping me with this chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

The day of their departure had arrived. Magdalen couldn't believe how quickly her time in Dale had passed. Tilda had spent most of breakfast jabbering on about how she was going to write Magdalen as much as she could, already planning out her next visit to the city of men in detail. As they stood at the steps of Bard's grand home, steadying their horses as Bard and family said their farewells, Tilda held onto Magdalen tightly. Magdalen couldn't help but laugh at the sweet teenager, she had certainly made a friend for life it seemed. The official goodbyes started and Magdalen pulled away from the sappy girl finding her place behind the royal advisors. Thorin, Fili, and Kili stood in front of Bard and Sigrid graciously thanking them for their warm reception and stay in their home.

While Dale's royal families goodbyes were friendly and familiar, Thranduil's was not. Thorin's demeanor became cool and unreadable as he faced the elven king. Their words were short and calculated. Thranduil whispered something to Thorin, that made him stiff and his face become red. Thorin huffed bowed before quickly putting distance between him and Thranduil. A smirk curled on Thranduil's pale face.

The onlookers cheered and clapped as they hopped onto their horses at the bottom of the steps of the palace. Magdalen mounted her pony ready to follow Thorin back to their mount, back to her home. Thorin clasped a hand over his heart bowing to the other royalty before leading the dwarves away. Magdalen sat at the back of the precision, ready to leave when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned to find the face of Thranduil, she was taken back to find him smiling. She glanced back to find the caravan of dwarves halted in their spots, eyes suspiciously on the elven king.

"What can I do for you?" She cleared her throat trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

He let out a musical laugh clearly enjoying the discomfort he had caused.

"I simply wanted to wish you a farewell personally," Thranduil stated as if it was obvious.

His cool skin connected with her hand as he pressed a chasted kissed into it. She gaped like a fish out of water.

"If you ever tire of the dwarves and their barbaric ways you have a place to stay in my kingdom."

He paused winking at her.

"You will always be welcomed in the Kingdom of Mirkwood, Lady Magdalen."

He bowed to her before floating to Bard's side.

Magdalen swallowed turning to find the raised eyebrows of the dwarves, her face burned.

"Move out!" Thorin cried from the front of the caravan.

Slowly, one by one the dwarves followed returning back to their conversations. Magdalen trailed behind keeping her head down, trying to keep what little dignity she had left. A voice broke her attention.

"Already tiring of me?" Fili questioned looking ahead as they made their way through the cobbled streets.

Magdalen snorted, rolling her eyes. "I grew tired of you the moment I met you." She retorted.

Fili grinned, shifting in his saddle. "Dushin-Mizim, no need to forsake me. You already have me."

Magdalen stared at him with wide eyes, her heart trying desperately to break through her ribs. Thorin interrupted their moment when he called Fili as they arrived at the gates of the city. Fili winked as he made his way to his uncle.

Magdalen couldn't help but sigh like a lovesick teenager. She watched as the golden wood gates opened to the lush green world, sunlight flooding over them. The light reflected in Fili's lion's mane. The long soft curls of his hair hung over his shoulders. The neat braids scattered all over his hair, her fingers began to itch wanting to run them through them.

 _Never thought I would like a guy with long hair._ She began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Kili trotted up next to her.

"I was just thinking of your face when Tilda beat you." Magdalen covered.

Kili's lip pouted.

"That wasn't funny." He whined.

Magdalen laughed reaching over to poke him in his ribs. "It was a little funny."

Kili turned his nose up ignoring her jabbing. "She's only that good because I taught her!"

"You know when she was fourteen she nearly shot Bain's finger off…" Kili began on a long diatribe.

Magdalen vaguely listened as they made their way home, her eyes always landing on Fili.

 _Home._

It was strange but the mountain and its people had become home to her. She missed Deamara, Poppy, and Dis dearly, and couldn't wait to hold the Ur children in her arms again. She loved seeing Middle Earth, but it was time to go home.

Dis welcomed them with open arms and wets kisses. She nearly knocked them over when they walked through the gates. Fili and Kili had managed to slip out of their mother's grip after drowning in her affection. Magdalen nearly ran into Dis's arms, she had missed the princess with all of her heart. Dis began chatting her ear off about her visit to Dale and how she had liked it. Magdalen could barely get a word in before Dis had managed to capture Thorin in her iron grip. Thorin had muttered that they had only been gone a week, but that didn't deter her. Balin and Dwalin laughed as their king shook off his sister, he glared at them as he made his way back to his office. He called for Dis, and Fili to follow him.

Magdalen reached down to pick up her sack that contained her clothes from the trip when she felt a faint touch on her shoulder. She looked up to see Fili he strolled past. He glanced over his shoulder at her, sharing with her a private smile, only meant for her. Magdalen bit her lip, trying to calm her suddenly spiked nerves. Shaking her head she made her way to her apartment, just because Fili had kissed her didn't mean she was going to start acting like one of those dwarrowdams that followed the princes every move.

She had duties to attend to, just like Fili. Her days weren't going to be consumed by thoughts of her blond-haired prince. She was sure Balin wouldn't appreciate her daydreaming during her lessons, and Dwalin would beat her to a pulp.

 _Though a few moments a day wouldn't hurt anything._

Slowly summer marched on, Magdalen and the others go back into the routine of their lives. Every morning she trained with Dwalins, her days were spent in the library working with Ori, and dinners were spent with the Durin's. The only thing that had truly changed since her trip was her and Fili's relationship. It wasn't that they were keeping their relationship a secret, but they themselves weren't sure what to name their relationship. The following months after their trip was spent with lingering looks, and brief touches as they passed one another. Countless nights recalling the starry stories of her childhood in their secret garden, away from the prying eyes of others. In those moments everything seemed perfect, neither had the burden of everyday life weighing on their shoulders. They only had each other, and that was all they needed.

For the first time since Magdalen had started her new life, she felt truly at peace. She felt like she belonged somewhere, and she had a family.

Though that didn't seem to stop the nightmares.

Her peaceful days would come to a halt when night came, and her nightmares began. Like all those months ago her dreams were filled with gore, blood, and death. She would cling to Fili's lifeless body as she cried over him, only to wake up to a tear-stained pillow. Tonight had been the worst dream by far.

She found herself in a long stone tunnel, bright lights painted the grey stone in the distances. The echoes of war rang in her ears, yet her heavy breathing was what she heard the most. She heard the crunching of snow, and the wisps of air as something passed her. A dark figure ran down the long tunnel. Without her consent her body began following the shadow, she didn't protest as her eyes watched the figure.

A flash of brown and blue colors rushed into the bright light, her blood turned cold when painful cries filled the space around her.

Her heart pounded as she stood at the edge of the light, her hand resting against the stone. She knew what waited for her in the light. She already felt the tears forming, but the darkness of the tunnel had begun to consume the world around her. Magdalen no choice, but to walk into the painful light.

The icy fields of the Valley of Girion came into view just over the spiked and broken stone of the tower they stood on. Dread washed over her as she took in the frighteningly familiar sight. The sickly grey-green skin of the orc, Alzog, pinned Fili to the ground. The rusted sword hand of Alzog ran the point of his blade over Fili's chest leaving deep cuts, and crimson stains on his shirt. The orc spat black speech at him, Fili tried squirming out of the ugly creature's grasp too little avid. Magdalen tried reaching out, tried to help in any way. But it was too late, Alzog stood up his eyes looking in the direction of Thorin's voice. A cruel smile appeared on his face, reaching down he snatched up Fili holding his like a mother cat holds her kitten. Alzog called out to Thorin dangling Fili over the edge of the cliff.

Hot tears poured down Magdalen's cheeks, she begged for Fili's life. Alzog didn't hear her as he reared back his sword before burying it into Fili's side.

"NO!" Her voice cracked, her knees giving out under her weight.

She clasped on the ground watching Fili's lifeless body disappearing. Her vision blurred, her arms wrapping around her body as she tried to calm herself.

"This is just a dream. This is just a dream." She repeated to herself.

A swift kick to her shoulder, knocking herself on her back. Magdalen prepared to look upon Alzog but screamed when the face of Thyum came into view. He was just as he was the night he had attacked her. A foot crushed into her shoulder, the floor became like liquid wrapping around her wrists and ankles like chains.

The malicious laughter echoed in her ears. He bent down beside her, a finger brushing over her check.

"Happy to see me again?" His voice was venom in her ears.

Magdalen whimpered trying to get away, trying to find any way to escape. Thyum ignored her a hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing as hard as he could. He looked over his shoulder where Fili had fallen. He turned back to grin at Magdalen, he leaned over her body.

"Looks like your little prince won't have any use for you now." His dark eyes met hers.

"Guess we can have our fun now."

Magdalen screamed shooting upright in her bed. Her breath ragged, her hands shook gripping her sheets for dear life. Warm tears poured down her face just as they had in her dream. Closing her eyes tightly the bloodied screams of her nightmare filled her head. She pressed the heels of her hands into her ears hoping to chase away the daunting voice of Thyum ringing in her head.

Without a second thought, she threw her covers off of her bed shooting out of her bedroom like a bullet. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't face her dreams again. Wrapping her dressing gown around her, she slipped into the dark of the hall.

Her nightmares had been mounting for two months now, starting shortly after the festival. And she had grown into the routine of roams the upper halls of Erebor to keep sleep at bay. Some nights dreams never came, like after Deamra and Or's wedding, that night after sipping on too much ale and stealing sloppy kisses from Fili she drifted off peacefully. Under distributed by the monsters that lived in her head. Other nights, like tonight, they came alive. The guards had grown used to her erratic appearances, only glancing at her in concern as she drifted.

She was assumed they had voiced their concerns to their king as Thorin always examined her disheveled state after a sleepless night. When asked about her odd behavior in the privacy of his study. Magdalen told the king that she had dreams of her home, and was just caught up in her mind. He reluctantly took her word, leaving her roaming alone.

Tonight Magdalen found herself in front of Fili's door frozen in fear. _This is stupid I shouldn't be here._ She grumbled to herself spinning away from the door, convincing herself to walk away.

Magdalen knew that her dreams were only that: dreams. Yet she couldn't help but worry about all those who appeared in her dreams. She fiddles with her fingers, glancing over her shoulder at the simple wooden door. Her hand ran over her face, turning back to pace back to the door.

Around her, the hall was devoid of any guards as it was time for shift change. A fresh set of guards would be on their way to the royal hall any minute. They would definitely tell their king about her pacing like a crazy woman in front of the crown prince's door.

She sighed raising her hand to the door. Timidly Magdalen knocked on the door, afraid to wake the others. She waited for a beat, hearing nothing from the other side. _Of course, he wouldn't be awake, do back to be and deal with your dreams like a big girl!_ Magdalen fussed to herself spinning on the balls of her feet to shamefully walk back to her bedroom.

Behind her, the squeaking of a door froze her footsteps mid-stride.

"Magdalen?" A groggy voice called from behind her.

 _Even half asleep he sounds good._

Slowly Magdalen turned grinning sheepishly at the sleep stricken man. His golden hair was curled and disheveled. His sleeping shirt was loose and showed off the tuft of chest hair that peaked out of the top. Magdalen quickly averted her eyes looking anywhere but him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Fili, I must have been sleepwalking." She lied wanting to run as far away as she could.

Two hands sat on her crossed arms, she closed her eyes welcoming warmth onto her person.

"Magdalen, what's wrong? Uncle told me he's been worried about." His voice laced with concern as he pulled her close.

She glanced down the hall, realizing they were in plain sight.

"Maybe we should talk about this where everyone can see us." Fili was taken back by how small her voice sounded.

This wasn't his vibrant Magdalen, no she was scared and nervous. Fili nodded hooking his arm around her shoulder as he guided her into his room.

Fili's apartment was much larger than Magdalen's. The space was open and wide. His bed sat in a corner, his blanket tangled from when he scattered out of his bed. Books lined the walls, as did a few paintings from Sigrid. A tapestry from his mother sat behind his couch. Blue moonlight from his balcony illuminated their faces. Magdalen glared at the balcony remembering their first encounter. They had come along way since then.

"Ms. Magdalen, have you snuck into my room to try and seduce the crown prince?" He whispered into the shell of Magdalen's ear.

She scowled at his little joke, sitting into the cushions of his couch. Tucking her feet under herself. Fili's joking demeanor faded as he shifted closer to her.

 _They're getting worse… They're becoming more clear._

A voice whispered in her mind. Every time she shut her eyes, the visions of blood and death came rushing back. A warm hand wrapped around her upper arm breaking her from the spiraling thoughts. Tears blurred her vision a Fili came into sight. Her chest felt heavy as a cry shuttered from her lips. Fili stumbled back as she buried her face in his chest. Her hands clenching to the front of his nightshirt.

"Magdalen, Dushin-Mizim, what's wrong?" His hands ran through the thick of her hair, trying not to catch on any tangles that might have slipped there throughout the night.

He could make out her soft whispers through despite cries and hiccups. Fili held her closer, praying to take away whatever pained her heart at that moment.

His lips brushed over her forehead, and then to her cheek tasting the salty tears that covered her red skin. Her breath was shaky and heavy from the anxiety that rode while in her mind. His hands gripped the sides of her head, brushing the pads of his thumbs over her temples. Her eyes reminded him of the fiercest storms he had ever seen and were wide with their lighting.

"What is wrong? Please, I can't stand to see you like this." He begged softly.

She closed her eyes, feeling the heaviness of her now wet and clumpy eyelashes. Taking a few moments to calm her breathing.

"You don't understand. I can't tell you."

Pressing a soft kiss into her hair he whispered "Magdalen, love, you can tell me anything."

She sighed pushing away from him, standing up to pace in front of the couch.

"You died," Fili watched with widened eyes.

"I watched you take a spear for your brother, I watched you bleed out in the snow. I saw Kili being shot, I watched Thorin being stabbed in the heart. Bilbo crying over him."

Fili sat silently for a moment unsure of what to say.

"It was just a dream." He mustard.

Though Fili could not shake the eerie feeling in the air. Magdalen shook her head.

"It's not though, Fili. You don't understand." She looked up at him like a child.

"You don't understand." She repeated falling to her knees letting out painful sobs.

Fili furrowed his eyebrows, sinking to his knees beside her.

"In my world, the Hobbit ends differently... My dream, my nightmares." She corrected herself "Those things happen, you all die. The line of Durin is broken. Thorin never sits on the throne."

Fili looked alarmingly at Magdalen, her normally glowing skin was now red and puff. Tears streaked her round cheeks, her chest rose and fell far too quickly. Fili captured one of her hands, gripping it tightly against his. His fingers tracing over her knuckles, making mindless circles against her skin.

"I've had those dreams every night. I see my death, I see Kili and Thorin' death. I feel like we've somehow cheated death." Fili admitted.

Magdalen's glistening eyes shone as she looked up at him before leaning her head against Fili's shoulder.

"You're deaths were always sad to be. You got nothing more than a mention, and you were gone. The princes of Erebor sacrificed for each other."

Her voice was low as her breathing became stable. "Now it's like I lose you, again and again, every night."

She tucked her chin, staring at the ground. Magdalen stared at his door, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want her nightmares to come back again. Tears burned in her eyes when she looked up at Fili.

"Can I… stayherefortonight?" She muttered quickly under her breath.

Fili's lips tipped up, watching as her warm skin flushed to the color of roses.

"What?" He asked egging on her embarrassment.

Magdalen huffed in frustration. "Nevermind," she shot up ready to walk out of his apartment.

It had been a stupid thought, why had she come here in the first place. She had dealt with her nightmares for months on her own, and she could continue doing so.

Fili's hand rested on her shoulders giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Dushin-Mizim come lay down." He spoke softly.

His hand trailing from her shoulder to her hand, guiding her to the couch. He felt foolishly uncomfortable at the idea of laying with Magdalen in her bed. He had slept with women before, but Magdalen wasn't an ordinary woman. He wanted to take his time with her, get to know her and her heart entirely. So they laid on the couch, Magdalen used Fili's arm as he shifted behind her. For a while she just listened to his breathing, feeling his heartbeat against her skin.

Looking over her shoulder she studied Fili's face. She shifted in her spot turning to face him. Her fingers traced the lines of his face, gently over his closed eyes. As if to make sure he was real, making sure he was alive. Fili groaned, pressing a chaste kiss on her fingertips.

"Sleep, love. You need it." He said without opening his eyes.

"I can't watch you die again." She whimpered into the darkness.

Fili's eyes peeled open staring at the woman in his arms. "I will die one day, Dushin-Mizim. As will you, and we will meet in Mahal's hall. But for now I am here, and as are you. I promise nothing will ever happen to you, as long as I have anything to do with it." His fingers brushed a tendril of hair out of her face.

Magdalen sighed nuzzling into his neck. "Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here." She repeated to him, finally closing her eyes and resting in his arms.

Fili watched the lines of worry and fear melt off her face as sleep took hold. How he ever got so lucky to hold this wild woman he would never know. But now that he held her he wished to never let go of her.

Feeling the weight of her on his side sleep quickly found him, and the two, for one night, slept in peace.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 35**

* * *

Magdalen blankly stared at the walls of her apartment. Listening to the white nose of people outside her apartment going about their day. She rested her chin on the top of her bent knee as she hugged her legs. Magdalen had been contemplating her dilemma all day. Dwalin had security meetings and had let her rest for the day. She sent a message to Or i that she hadn't been feeling well, and she was going to take the day to recover. A lie he had happily accepted. She needed the day to think. Her nightmares had been better since her confession to Fili, but that didn't mean they weren't there still. Magdalen had been so content in her life she had almost pushed the secrets of her grandfather's journal out of her mind completely. That was until had practically fallen into her lap one night. Her head screamed at her to tell someone, anyone about what she had read. To tell them the truth about her grandfather and Lord Amrus. Yet her heart stopped her, whispering in fear that she would lose the life she had created in Erebor. She knew it was silly to think no one would believe her, but Lord Amrus was a very persuasive creature. He could get what he wanted and destroy her in the process. Those thoughts weighing on her mind heavily as her and Fili's relationship continued to progress.

Magdalen sighed shooting up from her couch, she needed to relax. Grabbing the journal Magdalen journeyed out into the hall, greeting the dwarves as she made her way to her destination. Making her way through the maze of Erebor, people slowly trickled away until she was left the sounds of her foot steps accompanying her down the narrow hall.

Erebor was a mighty kingdom,but had many undiscovered secrets. Magdalen was happy to proclaim that she had discovered one. At the base of the mount in a long forgotten corridor some ways, away from the market sat a hot springs scattered all over the series of caverns. She and Kili may have been trying to hide from eldest prince after a simple joke went horribly wrong when they found it. The warm air from the hot springs hit her skin, sending chills all over her body.

Quickly, Magdalen stripped her clothes off, feeling the caps of her shoulders screamed, from Dwalin's training the previous day, as she slipped out of her tunic and pants. Leaving her only in her small clothes that Dis insisted she wear under all of her clothing. It was a white loose tank top and bloomers. They were quite nice; made of thin linen and airy. She often wore them to bed much to Deamra and Dis's horror. She folded her clothes carefully laying them by her discarded boots, as not to get them wet.

She turned back to the spring watching the gentle invisible bubbling of the water beneath the surface. The milky blue water was cloudy bubbling from the natural springs under the rock. Magdalen dipped a toe into the water feeling the warmth water play around her skin inviting her into the pool. She leaned her hand against the stone submerging her calf followed by the rest of her body. The temperature of her body rose, almost taking her breath away. The water soaked her underclothes making them cling to her torso and slightly transparent. Her muscles relaxed, her back pressed against the stoned edge of the pool. Closing her eyes, she dipped underneath the surface of the water. Resurfacing to push the wet tangled locks out of the face. She pushes them behind her ears, the curled hair tickling her neck. Magdalen laying her head against the edge, leaving the panicked thoughts behind her as she let the waters carry her off to serenity.

Time slipped away from her as she felt the slow pace of the water run over her body. She had been so taken away, she hadn't heard the soft approaching footsteps. She nearly jumped out of the water when someone clears their throat behind her. Magdalen grabbed the knife she had purposefully placed near her. She had enough encounters with shady characters, she wasn't going to let some peeping tom interrupt her relaxation. Magdalen's grip around the throat of the knife was deadly, she was ready to throw it at the figure. The figure held up his hands as a gesture of peace, she groaned internally when registered who stood before her. There standing at the mouth of the springs was Fili looking far too smug for her liking.

"You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that," Magdalen spat setting her knife down.

Fili chuckled resting his hands on the belt around his waist. "What would you have done with that butter knife, poked me?" He leaned against the archway.

Magdalen narrowed her eyes turning her body to fully face him "Be careful Dwalin gave that knife, I will tell him you insulted his gift."

He laughed again. "I offer no insults, m'lady. I'm merely telling you need to sharpen them."

She rolled her eyes, he knew she hated it when he called her m'lady. Fili moved closer picking up the knife twirling it in his hands. Her knife looked tiny in his palms, she observed. The light look of merriment faded from his face when he looked down at her. She swallowed upon seeing the familiar dark look wrestling in his face. She looked down suddenly aware of her state of dress.

"Is this where you keep disappearing too?" He questioned walking closer to the edge of the hot spring. Magdalen pushed her body against the side of the spring, keeping her lack of clothing out of sight. She wasn't sure if it was the heat of the water, but she suddenly felt lightheaded. She cleared her own thoughts gripping the uneven stone in her palm's looking up at the golden-haired prince. He blinked quickly averting his gaze he beings to pace the small space, carefully taking in the small details in the room. His eyes never roamed back to her form.

They were both blushing like children at this point. They had spent nights in each other's arms, kissed each other senseless. Yet the sight of bare skin left them speechless.

"You've noticed I've been disappearing?" She teased resting her forearms against the cool stone, sitting her chin on them.

She could see the flush creeping up his neck. "Merely an observation." He answered a royal formality in his voice. That she had only heard when he met with advisors or captains.

"I've never seen anyone here, so I figured it would be okay for me to use," She assured him.

He hummed studying the wall, she let out a soft chuckle. She was sure there was nothing fascinating about the wall. Magdalen dipped back into the water, looking at the backside of Fili. She bit her lip before she spoke her next words.

"You could join me if you like." She felt a sudden rush of bravery as she spoke.

Fili froze looking over his shoulder, taking in the sight of her. Panic set in when he faced her slowly unbuckling his belt. A tight coil formed in her stomach as Fili let his coat slide down his arm. She gulped. Why had she said that? _Don't be a chicken, you invited him in._ She floated in the water watching as he laid his knives and boots out carefully along the flat rock where she had set her clothes.

He reached down gripping the edges of his green tunic pulling it over his head, tossing it to the side. _Oh god, what have I done?_ Magdalen became unbearably hot, and it was not from the water. She had seen men shirtless numerous times, it wasn't like she was a virgin or anything. But Fili was not an ordinary man. No, she knew that when her eyes hung on his muscles. She watched as they rippled under his skin, dwarves were built from stone. _If that was true then Aule carved Fili from marble_ , Magdalen groaned at her own thoughts. She was not a school girl, with a silly crush, she was a full grown woman and she should act like it. She took a deep breath tuning her back from his naked torso, trying to control her thoughts.

Magdalen felt the water beside her shift. She peeled her eyes open watching as Fili relaxed into the warm water. His head craning against the edge of the stone, exposing his throat. Magdalen stared, like an idiot. She felt his knee brush against hers, a thrilling feeling whirled in her gut. Fili popped an eye open to looking at Magdalen, grinning to show off his teeth.

"Like something you see?" Her eyes narrowed at the prince, she knew exactly what game he was wasn't about to let him win.

Magdalen's lips tugged into a smile, her hand reached out into the clouded water wandering until she found his thigh. Fili jumped at her touch, his eyes wide as he looked at her. Magdalen pushed from her side of the spring, coming far too close to Fili. She could feel his muscles contract as she came into such proximity to him. Her hand skimmed from his thigh up over his torso taking the liberty to enjoy the hard muscle under his skin. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder. Swinging her leg over his legs, she straddled his lap. Her other hand sat on his shoulder playing with the ends of his wet hair.

"And what if I do?" She played watching his smug look melt from his face.

His body went ridge under her touch. The blue hue of his eyes disappeared, replaced by black saucers. Fili searched her face before wrapping his arms around Magdalen's middle. Her own grin melting away, her skin pulsed under his touch. It suddenly became harder and harder to keep the air in her chest, a heavyweight pulling at her heart. His hand brushing away a stray hair from her face, his fingers lingering on her cheeks leaving a trail of fire as he dragged them down her face to her throat. She wasn't so certain they were playing a game anymore. Her eyes faltered shut, leaning her head into his open palm. His breath hitched as her lips pressed into his palm. She looked at him through black lashes. It took everything in him not to crush his face into hers. He felt her heart beating wildly against his chest.

" ûh othok var Mer da Kavir eron me" He muttered in Khuduzl in one breath pushing his forehead against hers, squeezing his arms around her middle. Her arms bracing his shoulders, her eyes widen looking at how close he was to her. The fire burning her in her body prayed that they were no longer playing a game.

"That's not fair, I don't know what you're saying." She wished she hadn't sounded so pathetic.

Fili opened his eyes meeting the close gaze of Magdalen, she was so close he could count her lashes.

"You will be the death of me." The husk in his voice was almost too much for her. He felt her shudder in his arms. He found that he liked that weight of her in his arms. Without hesitation he pulled her against his chest, his lips hovering over the skin of her shoulder. Not moving to touch her without her permission. Magdalen pressed her head into the side of Fili's neck, nudging him onto her skin.

Fili breathed in her skin, the smell of warm water and her bathing oils playing on her person. He sighed before pressing his lips into the smooth skin of her shoulder. Magdalen moaned, her fingertips digging into him. His lips discovered every inch of her neck, climbing their way to the hallows of her cheeks to her lids. Steel met ice as their eyes found one another, the heat of their breath mixing with one another. His fingers rubbing into her side, tracing patterned into them. Her palm feeling his rapid heartbeat. Her eyes dipped to his lips, sliding her hand from his neck to the braids of his mustache. Her fingers wrapped around his braid, he smiled leaning into her touch. He kissed her inner part of her wrist, taking delight in her shocked expression. He grinned into her skin as he pulled away. His hand covering hers, placing them on his chest. He began closing the space between them.

It had been like any other kiss they had shared before. This one was fueled by unspoken passion and desire.

 _God, I like him._ She thought looking into his warm eyes.

Every moment they had spent together flashed before her eyes. The warmth she felt when she was with him, the laughter they shared. The whispers of promises they spoke underneath the night sky. She found herself thinking she never wanted to let him go.

She smiled like an idiot.

 _No, I think I love him._

Magdalen's face dropped staring at Fili. She loved him with all of her heart. She had never been in love before, but she was sure this was how it felt. Her eyes wandered from his form to the small journal that sat by her clothes.

"Magdalen?" Fili called her back gently brushing air out of her face.

 _You shouldn't keep secrets from the ones you love._ A voice inside of her whispered.

"Fili I have something I want to show you." She confessed

Fili smiled butting his forehead against hers. "Anything, Dushin-Mizim."

Her stomach turned to jelly as she reached forward to press a kiss into his lips barely brushed when something moved behind them. Magdalen slid off Fili's lap as he stood in the shallows of the pool, causing her falling unceremoniously into the water. Magdalen quickly found her footing going to hide behind Fili's hulking figure.

"There you are!" The voice of Kili echoed his voice quieting seeing his brother.

"I have been looking everywhere for you!" Kili slowed as he took in the scene before him.

From the guilty look on his face to the feminine folded clothes on the rock behind him, Kili was sure he walked in on something he wasn't supposed to. At first, he was going to tease his brother about catching him trying to seduce a then he caught sight of a familiar knife at the edge of the pool.

"Fili?" He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "Do you know where Maggie is?"

Magdalen gripped Fili's back before taking a sheepish step from out behind him. Kili blinked staring at the wet pair. Both looked extremely embarrassed not looking at him as he stood above them. Fili rubbed his neck, and Magdalen messed with her necklace. "Uncle needs to see you right away it's urgent."

Kili watched as his brother, red-faced, scrambled from the hot spring gathering his clothes. Kili eyed him as Fili stopped at the entrance glancing back at Magdalen. Clearing his throat Kili broke his brother's gaze with an eyebrow raised. Fili blushed nodding to his brother before addressing Magdalen.

"I'm glad I found you," He paused letting the true meaning of his words set in. "My baby brother was starting to worry about you." Winking Fili disappeared into the dark tunnel.

Kili stared blankly after his brother while Magdalen quickly emerged from the water. Yelling at Kili not to turn around as she slipped her tunic over her wet clothes. When it was safe to look again, Kili was smirking in Magdalen's direction. He folded his arms over one another looking far too smug for her liking.

"What are you looking at." She snapped picking up her knife sliding it back into its holster.

He shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Oh nothing, just wondering what my dearest friend is doing alone in a hot spring with my brother." He said casually looking out of the corner of his eye to watch her reaction.

Her expression remained cool as she approached Kili. Nonchalantly Magdalen flipped her knife in her hand, flipping it one last time before pointing it at Kili's neck.

"Nothing, and I don't want to hear any more about it." She threatened though he didn't seem too worried about it.

Carefully pointing the knife away from him, Kili pushed himself off the wall heading to the entrance.

"I would never say a word," He paused, looking over his shoulder before he left. "Dushin-Mizim."

Magdalen flushed, running a hand over her face.

"Oh no."

* * *

After trying to wash off the embarrassment, Magdalen paced in her apartment staring at the journal. _You shouldn't keep secrets from the ones you love._ The voice whispered again. Snatching the journal up Magdalen groaned. She loved Fili, and she couldn't let her grandfather's legacy be that he was a traitor. She had decided what she was going to do and she was set out on her course.

Clinging to her journal she made her way to the council doors. Magdalen had planned on grabbing Fili as soon as he walked through the door. Tapping on the hard surface of her journal Magdalen could feel her anxiety pulsing through her veins. She froze at the end of the hallway seeing the guards that stood at the door of the council room. Magdalen had many liberties in Erebor, but she couldn't every well waltz up to the council proclaiming she was there to kidnap the prince. So she stood at the corner, rehearsing what she would say to Fili once he got out.

"Hello, Ms. Magdalen what a pleasure to see you here."

Her blood ran cold.

Magdalen turned to face Lord Amrus, she felt the bile in her stomach churn. Quickly she tucked the journal into her a deep breath she turned to face the older dwarf. Forcing a smile, she gave him a courtesy bow.

"Lord Amrus," she muttered.

He let out a soft chuckle reaching forward to take her hand. Out of instinct Magdalen flinched snatching her hand away, taking a small step back. Though in turn she brought the journal into view. Amrus froze staring at the book wide eye. For a moment Magdalen thought about running away, but that didn't seem like much of an option.

"What is that?" His voice was distant as if he were remembering a long forgotten memory.

His sharp eyes snapped to her face, he took a step forward. Magdalen's eyes flashed to the corner if she just made it into the sight of the guards Amrus couldn't hurt her. She took a step toward the light of the connected hall, but a thick arm shot out stopping her place.

"Tell me little traitor, what is that." He hissed through gritted teeth.

Magdalen rolled back her shoulder's meeting the dangerous gaze of the dwarf. She spat in his face. Amrus growled surging forward, pinning Magdalen against the wall behind her.

"It will prove what you are, what you did to my grandfather." She breathed feeling the crushing pressure of his hand around her throat.

Amrus narrowed his eyes, applying more pressure to her throat. Magdalen quietly squealed clawing at his stone-like hand. Amrus pushed his wide nose into her hair taking a deep breath before whispering.

"Just like your grandfather, nothing but trouble." He reared his face back.

His eyes racketing over her face, he brought his other hand to caress her cheek.

"Such beauty, yet such stupidity." With all of his force, he knocked her against the wall and dropped her to the ground.

Amrus chuckled picking up the book. Flipping through the pages, tearing the paper as he went. Tossing them carelessly into the water below. Magdalen cried trying to reach over the rail, hoping to catch her grandfather's memories. One of the last pieces she had left of him.

"The words of a mad woman will mean nothing to a king."

Magdalen sat up on her knees nursing the bruising starting to form in her neck.

"Stop!" She managed through her harsh breathing.

Amrus bent down caving her hand in his. "You are the granddaughter of a traitor, the daughter of man. One day the princes will be married, and the Durin's will forget all about you. You're nothing but an unwanted nuisance." The sole of his boot twisted the pile of soggy papers.

Pale as snow Magdalen stared at the ground. Amrus reached down cupping her chin, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

"You nothing and you will always be nothing. Like your welp of a grandfather, I can destroy you with a snap of my fingers. Don't get in my way." He patted her cheek before walking away.

Magdalen sat there for a moment, tears streaming down her face. She heard the crack of doors opening and voices carrying down the hallway. Gathering the papers in her arms, she got up and retreated.

"Magdalen?" she heard Dwalin call behind her. But it was too late, Magdalen had already been turning the corner. She didn't want anyone to see her in such a state.

Later that night she watched the papers burn in her fire pit. As sleep called her name, Magdalen settled into the couch unwilling to move away from the fire. Her lids became heavy and the void of sleep consumed her. There in the darkness, she heard a voice calling to her. Telling her one last thing before her subconscious slipped away

 _Much is to come._

* * *

 **Side note: I like to write with music on so I made a UtM playlist. And I have to say 'Hesitate" by the Jonas Brothers is definitely Magdalen and Fili's song. It's a great look into their relationship and feelings toward one another.**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 36**

* * *

Fili hadn't spoken to her in a week, and Magdalen was beginning to become anxious. The first couple of days Magdalen didn't think anything of it. It wasn't uncommon for them to go a couple of days without speaking or seeing each other. Fili had many duties that were his number one property, the health and safety of the people of Erebor were one of the most important things in his life. She understood that. On the fourth she began to worry. Magdalen too noticed that for the fourth day in a row Fili hadn't come to breakfast with his mother. She written off as Thorin's doing, keeping Fili busy with meetings and other Kingly duties.

Though when Magdalen had run into him in one of the hallways she began to think it was something else. She had been just finished with Ori in the library and was heading back to her room when she saw Fili walking yards ahead of her toward the royal wing just as she was.

"Fili!" Magdalen called as she tried to catch up with him.

She watched as his shoulder's tensed, though he didn't look back once. Magdalen knitted her eyebrows together, reaching out her hand as she closed in on him. He sighed, his head craning to look up at the sky. Magdalen let her outstretched hand fall limply to her side.

"Fili?" Her voice was small, quietly echoing in the emptied hall.

"Hello, Magdalen." Fili answered glancing over his shoulder briefly before continuing on his destination.

Magdalen knitted her eyebrows together, picking up her speed to come to his side.

"Fili, what's wrong? I haven't seen you in like a week." Her hand grazed his arm before he flinched away from her touch.

"I've been busy, Magdalen. I haven't had time to doddle around." His voice firm, he kept his eyes trained on the walkway before him.

Magdalen made a disgusted her face at the back of Fili's face.

"Did you just say doddle around?"

Fili ignored her question and continued to walk away. Magdalen groaned running ahead of Fili, spinning she stood in front of him. She held out her hand, pushing into Fili's firm chest to stop him in his place. Fili's face narrowed staring down at her with a fire that left her unsettled. Fili wrapped his hands around Magdalen's wrists gently pushing her off him. She snatched her hand away from his touch, cradling it at her side.

"I'm sorry, Magdalen. I can't explain right now." Fili almost whispered to her as he walked past her.

"Fili seriously stop, we need to-" She called out, only to be cut off by another voice yelling down the hall.

"Fili, there you are my boy. Come on we must hurry." The white hair of Balin appeared from one of the many doorways. Balin waddled toward Fili not noticing Magdalen's prescens until he nearly knocked her down as he began dragging Fili away.

"Oh, forgive me, my dear, I didn't see you there." Magdalen hummed in acknowledgement but her eyes did not move from Fili.

Balin noticed the tense air around the couple, awkwardly clearing his throat to dissolve the staring match between them.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Miss Magdalen. There's a very important meeting in the Throne room we must be attending." Balin bowed slightly tugging Fili along behind him.

Magdalen felt them push past her, the tip of her pinky gently scraping against Fili's. That brief touch held no familiar warmth, or thrill as it would have a week ago. Magdalen turned watching as Fili and Balin disappeared from sight. Something was wrong, Magdalen was going to let to be tossed aside so easily.

* * *

Magdalen found herself at the end of the balcony just out of sight as she eavesdropped on the royal proceedings below. She was not one to sit around and pout about a boy. Magdalen wanted answers about Fili's sudden cold shoulder, and she was going to get them. Her fingers gripped as a grumpy looking Fili found his place next to Thorin, who sat regally on his throne. Dis anxiously pace on Thorin's left. Magdalen knew she shouldn't be spying, but she couldn't help it. Something was going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Magdalen sat in the shadow of one of the columns, just watching from her perch.

"What are you doing?" A voice whispered in her ear.

Magdalen yelped, hitting her back into the hard stone column. Her wide eyes were met with the amused face of Kili. Magdalen held her hand over her heart, trying to steady the pounding in her chest.

"You shouldn't scare people like that, Kili." She hissed glancing over her shoulder, making sure no one had heard her little yelp.

Kili hummed tossing a small stone into the air before catching it again. Kili

"You shouldn't be hiding in the throne room, yet here we are."

"I'm fine." Kili cocked his head, leaning against the rail that overlooked the throne room.

"Is that why you stalked my brother here." Kili question nodding to his family below.

Magdalen folded her arms. "I didn't stalk him." Her time couldn't even convince herself.

Before Kili could continue with his questioning the sound of creeking doors exploded in the space around them, silencing over. Magdalen tried leaning around the column, still avoiding being seen. Yet she could not make out the newest arrival in the throne room.

"Oh no…" Kili groaned behind her, plumbing down into the seat behind him.

Magdalen made a face at Kili before trying again to catch a sight of whatever was captivating the royal family below. A dwarf dressed in rich ruby fabrics appeared at the feet of the throne, golden clips glimmered under the lights. Twelve or so guards, in golden armor, followed the dwarf in a line on either side of the walk away.A sickening knot tightened in her stomach, she had to focus to keep away the bile fighting to come up.

"King Thorin!" Lord Amrus greeted Thorin, to which Thorin simple nodded.

He continued.

"It is with the deepest pleasure I present to you my brother, Lord Hamrus of the Grey Mountains."

Another figure appeared at Amrus's side, also dawning the ruby and gold colors so finely weaved into Amrus's clothes. He and Amrus shared similar features, their height was about the same. Hamrus, however, was much thinner than his brother, and his hair was bathed in silver and grey.

Thorin bowed his head, as did his council. Magdalen turned back to ask Kili what was going on, but found his eyes were somewhere else entirely. Emerging from the line of guards stood a dwarrowdam. She was shorter than her counterparts, she too was dresses in ruby red fabrics. She wore a golden breastplate, a held a golden handled axe. Her raven hair was braided into a mess on top of her head. Her round face was held high, as she strolled with pride toward the Throne.

She greeted Thorin with khuduzl before bowing before him.

"Whose that" Magdalen whispered hoping her voice wouldn't carry. Kili's eyes were weary looking upon the new girl that stood before his family.

"Magdalen perhaps we should go. You shouldn't be here for this." Gently he took her arm trying to guide her up the stairs away from the meeting below. Magdalen shook him off looking back down at the girl.

"My King," Hamrus turned to Fili, giving him a sharp and controlled smile. "My Prince, May I introduce my daughter, Lady Tearsa."

Thorin nodded to Fili, who stiffly walked to Tearsa. Slowly Magdalen stepped down the steps reaching the stone rail. Time seemed to slow as Fili, her Fili, stood in front of Tearsa taking her hand,pressing a kiss into it.

"Lord Hamrus." Thorin called upon the lowly lord. "Your brother tells me you have come to me with an agreement that will benefit our kingdoms."

Magdalen found that she could no longer look at the pair below her. A hard and sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her breathing became ragged, air slipping away from her body. Her feral eyes met Kili's, whose face was filled with regret and shame. She knew what 'agreement' meant as she saw Tearsa's prideful and lustful stare meet Fili's. A sudden rush of anger followed her at the thought of this girl marrying Fili just because he was the crown prince.

"Surely Thorin won't make Fili marry her. Kili please tell me that's not why they are here."Magdalen pleaded. Kili reared his head toward his friend, who stared at the girl with a vicious he had never seen in her eyes. "He is the crown prince, he has to marry and produce an heir. That or I will have to marry and produce an heir. But look at me how could someone with my looks be tied to one dwarrowdam."

Water began to blur her vision as she glanced over her shoulder at the throne room.

"Thorin isn't going to make him marry her, Fili agreed to meet with her that's all." He reaches out to comfort Magdalen.

She quickly wiped away her tears and stood taller. She turned away from the scene below walking up the steps. Kili called after her.

"Maggie, why do you care who my brother married?" He wasn't teasing her, his face was serious making him look too much like Thorin.

"I don't." Magdalen's voice was cold and direct. She glared one last time at Fili only to find him smiling at the dwarrowdam, holding her hand between his. Magdalen's heart ached more than she liked to admit.

* * *

Magdalen couldn't seem to drag herself back to her room. Her heart screamed for her to return to her bed and cry out the dagger that was embedded in her chest. But her mind told her that she was fine. That if Fili was going to act as if nothing had happened between the two of them, so could she. So she wandered the halls aimlessly, taking up conversation to anyone who would lead her an ear, anything to take her mind away from the aching pain that resided in her chest.

When there was no longer people to converse with her body began to lead her to the only place she knew she could find peace. As she turned to escape the people of Erebor a voiced called out to her.

"Lady Magdalen." One of the guards said.

Magdalen's fists balled and she shoulders tensed turning to face the guard.

"The Princess requests your presence in the royal chamber." The stoic guard told her.

Anxiety pumped into her veins. Magdalen bowed her head making her way to the guard, allowing him to lead the way. She grew eerily quiet, dark thoughts consuming her mind. She had been so caught up in the maze of her mind she hadn't even noticed when they arrived at the familiar doors of the royal's private parlor. Magdalen thanked the guard before pushing her way into the room.

Inside the warmth of the hearth filled the space, giving it a false sense of security. At the moment Magdalen felt anything but safe. She left like she had just walked into the lion's den.

The room was filled with the noble dwarf families of Erebor. No one seemed to notice her presence as she slipped through the room looking for Dis. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Amrus standing with his brother, his eyes watching her carefully. Ignoring his leering gaze, Magdalen searched on for Dis. Thorin and Balin spoke quietly in the corner, while Dwalin looked bored by the whole affair leaning against the wall.

In front of the hearth sat Dis, and another figure she couldn't make out. Dis spoke vividly to whomever she was with and hardly noticed Magdalen's presence. Behind her, Magdalen heard the soft squeaking of the door. Soon she was joined Kili, who looked less than thriller to be there. Kili gave her a weak smile, before her cleared his throat to gain his mother's attention.

Dis turned her face to greet them before with a radiant smile. She stood up coming over to wrap them both in a tight hug. Though as she did that so did the person she had been speaking with. Magdalen's chest tightened when she realized it had been Lady Tearsa. She had been more beautiful than Magdalen realized. Her square face was complimented by a thinner nose-an uncommon feature among dwarves. Her almond shaped eyes were akin to two pools of gold. The ruby fabric of her dress was thin and showed off her muscular physique. Her tanned skin highlighted her toned, muscular arms. Her onyx hair was made into singular braid, decorated with small jewels. Her beard was thicker than Dis's and Kili's. Though still trimmed close to her sharp jawline.

"Lady Tersa may I introduce you to my youngest son Kili." Dis nudged Kili forward, he bowed taking the girl's hand pressing it into his forward head.

"Lady Tasra, Vem." Lady Tersa bowed looking down at Kili from the tip of her nose.

"Thank you, Prince Kili. You're home is quiet lovely." Her voice was sharp and controlled.

Kili nodded. "Thank you, my Lady. We are more than happy to welcome you into our kingdom." Kili did not smile as he spoke.

"And your family, perhaps." She gave him a smile, though not as warm or comforting as Dis's. Magdalen felt her fist tighten as a reaction to her statement. She felt as if a dagger were being stabbed in her chest over and over again. Magdalen forced herself to stay, and play the part of a proper lady. But inside she wanted to hunt Fili down, and figure out what was going on. She felt Dis's arm wrap around her shoulders, breaking her from her trance.

"And this is Lady Magdalen, she is my guest." Dis place a hand on Magdalen's back anchoring to her spot. Lady Tearsa blinked analyzing Magdalen from head to toe.

"She is a lady?" Tearsa snipped her block like nose still turned up to the sky.

Magdalen shifted hating the feeling of her eyes studying her every move. " Idmi, Lady Tearsa." Magdalen greeted the girl, bowing in respect.

Lady Tersa expression became dark her thick eyebrows knitting together."Why is the human speaking Khuzdul?" Her head snapped to Dis in utter disgust.

Dis stared at the women wide-eyed, slightly horrified by what she had just said. Kili's eyes blazed with anger, and the same horror that he shared with his mother. Dis shook off her shock,leaving her with a more cool and controlled experisson.

"As I stated previously, Lady Magdalen is a welcomed guest of the crown and is herself a quarter dwarf. Therefore can learn khuzdul, as is her birthright and blessed by the king." The venom dripped from her sharp words.

This seemed to snap something in Lady Tearsa, her dark facade faded into a warm and bright one. Tearsa let out a small laugh, giving Dis and Magdalen a smile.

"Forgive my tone, Lady Magdalen. As a dwarf I have the instinct to protect our culture from outsiders."

That word cut through Magdalen like a knife. Was that what she was going to be now? An outsider.

"Lady Magdalen has done a great deal for the kingdom, and should be held in the highest respect, Lady Tearsa." Dis ordered her hands clasped in front of her tightly, squeezing her hand to refrain herself saying something she would regret.

Lady Tearsa placed her hand over her bronze breastplate, using her other hand to pick up the ruby fabric of her dress as she bowed.

"Oh course, my Princess. I've heard a great deal of Lady Magdalen's deeds." Satisfied with her response Dis bowed her head.

"Good, why don't we go speak with your father for a bit." Dis ordered taking Tearsa by the arm leading her away from Kili's murderous gaze.

Tearsa narrowed her eyes at Magdalen as she passed. Magdalen could see the fires of hatred shooting toward her. Magdalen shifted uncomfortably turning her face away from the lady. Huffing, Magdalen walked away. She needed out of this room, out of the mountain.

"Magdalen," Kili called after her, she did not stop.

"Maggie." Kili reached out to her stopping her in her place.

Kili walked in front of her, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you okay?" He questioned

Magdalen furrowed her brow. "I'm fine, Kili. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Kili raised an eyebrow. "Magdalen, I know my brother very well. And I like to think I know you very well. I know something happened between you."

"There is no us, he doesn't want there to be anything . He's an adult, and he can't make whatever choice he wants. Doesn't affect me any!" She growled.

She pushed away from Kili, wanting to be anywhere but here. She felt the heat of tears forming in her eyes. Kili follow in her steps behind her. Magdalen reached the door, her hand pressed against the wood when she heard laughter. She felt empty when she registered the deep baritone chuckle. Looking over her shoulder she found Lady Tersa blushed at something, beaming up at Fili who stood closely beside her. He shared her loving gaze. Her stomach turned, and her vein felt as if fire had been pumped into them.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She whispered just loud enough for Kili to heard beside her. The doors swung open from the power of her push, ricocheting off the stone walls. Magdalen hastily rushed away from the scene before her. She could hear Kili call behind her but she didn't care she needed to get away… far away.

Magdalen told herself she wasn't going to cry. _It's illy to cry over a boy who breaks hearts,_ that's what her grandfather always told her. But Fili wasn't just any boy, what she had felt for him was stronger than she had ever felt before. Magdalen had convinced herself she had loved him, and for a moment being held in his arms she thought he might have felt the same way.

 _You don't lie to those you love,_ she repeated to herself. He had lied to her. He knew Tearsa was coming, he knew a marriage proposal was coming. Anger boiled under her skin, clenching her fists she marched down the hall. She hadn't known what they would have become. She didn't care about his titles or money, she just wanted to be with him. He had ripped that all away from her

"Magdalen, please wait."

Magdalen froze in her spot hearing Fili's voice call behind her

Magdalen glared over her shoulder at the prince"She seems like a lovely dwarrowdam, Fili!" She spat before continuing down the hall.

She heard the shuffled foot fall of Fili as he chased after her.

"I can explain." Fili pleaded.

"I'm sure she will make a good wife." Magdalen not having the courage to look at Fili.

A hand wrapped around her forearm bringing her to a halt.

Fili turned her to face him. Purple bags hung under his beautiful eyes. He looked tired, older than he was."Magdalen stop running away, I can explain." His hand slide from her forearm into her hand, tugging it closer to him.

"I'm not the one running, Fili." Magdalen snatched her hand away.

"You were the one who has been ignoring me for a week. You knew she was coming, but you were to big of a coward to tell me. I'm a big girl, Fili, you can't hurt me." She pressed her finger into his chest, the anger from the past week bubbling in her chest. She continued.

"So no I don't need you to explain,you were just using me until your little queen came." Magdalen snarled.

"That's not what happened!" Fili yelled.

"Magdalen, we were just living in a dream. I'm the crowned prince, I have a du-" he cut him off.

"You have a duty Prince Fili. You told me that. You have to marry, you have to produce an heir." She repeated his words from the Festival.

"Magdalen-" His voice was small and weak, he reached out to stop her.

Magdalen could no longer hold back the tears as they came streaming down her face. She recoiled from his touch. "Don't, Fili. Please don't."

Fili opened his mouth to speak but another voice cut him off.

"Fili, what's going on?" Thorin came into view.

Magdalen quickly wipes away her tears, hoping the king had not seen her in such a state.

Fili has never been a good liar, that was always Kili's job. He racked his brain for something to tell Thorin. But Magdalen spoke.

"Nothing Thorin, I felt sick and Prince Fili came to check on me." She still didn't look in Fili's direction. Though he gaped at her, she had called him Prince Fili. Magdalen never paid attention to titles.

Thorin hummer glancing between the two young people before him.

"I can send for Oin, you do look pale Magdalen." She reached up touching the heat of her cheeks.

"Thank you Thorin, but I think I just need some rest." She bowed, she turned to walk away from the pair.

She stopped looking at Fili with tears red eyes." Congratulations on your engagement, Prince Fili."

Fili looked away from Magdalen's face. "I'm not engaged yet." He mumbled.

Magdalen hummed looking back at Thorin."If you will excuse me."

Thorin watched, dumbfounded and confused, as Magdalen marched away.

Though she held her head high as she walked away from Fili. Though she didn't hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Her heart shattered with every step that separated herself from Fili. She had felt heartbreak before, but none had physical hurt as this had. When Magdalen reached her room, she let her knees buckle as she sank to the floor.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been a while, but I went on a last minute vacation. But the breaks over! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, things just now starting to spicy up.**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 37**

* * *

Magdalen just wanted to be left alone. In the week since the dwarves of the grey mountain Magdalen had made her presence among the royal family scarce. She spent her mornings in the training arena with Dwalin when he was busy running security, which happened more often than not. The rest of her mornings and afternoons were spent in the library as Ori was away scribbing for the royal meeting that had proceeded in the week. Deamra would often visit her for lunch. Deamra would like and probed her asking Magdalen if she was okay. Magdalen would force a smile and tell her she never felt better. Deamra never seemed to believe her, but she left the matter alone.

In the evening she would visit with the Ur children taking them on long walks around the kingdom before they would all have dinner together. Though Poppy and Bofur never made her feel like a bother, some nights Magdalen would decline their invitation to dinner, she didn't want to intrude on family time. So she would sit under the tree in her garden, lying quietly staring up at the stars wishing more than anything she could go back in time and stop herself from kissing Fili.

Magdalen was a sensible girl. Growing up she never had an interest in romance or boys. In high school, she saw dating as a waste of time after her first boyfriend, Joe Everitt, broke her heart. When her friends would fall head over heels for a guy they had only talked to for a second, she would simply roll her eyes. She thought love was stupid. That was until she met Jack. Jack had changed her world. He was the first guy to really pay attention to her. He wasn't overly affectionate with her - which she liked- but still made her feel loved. Made her feel wanted. Then he shattered her heart. It hadn't hurt like she imagined I would, they had been together for almost two years. Yet she felt almost free after he stormed out of her life.

She never shed a tear for Jack. She had never shed a tear over a guy. Though it seemed different now.

 _It's not, stop moping about and get on with your life. He has._ She muttered to herself as she closed the door of her apartment.

Today had been a particularly rough morning for Magdalen. The night before had been filled with nightmares and agonizing periods of sleeplessness. She had finally fallen asleep when the morning sun crept over the distant hills. In an unusual turn of events, Magdalen crawled out of bed at noon, something she hadn't done in a year. Magdalen slowly dressed for the day and slipped into the hall away wordlessly making her way to the training arena. The scowl etched on her face made anyone in her path steer clear. When she entered the training room some of the dwarves started to greet her only for their "good afternoons" to die on their lips.

Magdalen made her way to the weapons rack she grabbed a short sword.

"Girlie!" A voice snapped behind her.

Magdalen groaned, rubbing her free hand over her throbbing temple. She turned to face an angry Dwalin.

"Morning Dwalin." She lazily saluted him.

Dwalin wasn't impressed, he crossed his arms raising a thick brow. "Morning? Girlie, it's noon. You missed training." Dwalin scolded

Magdalen shrugged her shoulders, shielding her face from Dwalin's angry gaze. "I slept in Dwalin, I just needed a break for once." She muttered flipping the short sword in her hands.

Dwalin grumbled something under his breath as Magdalen turned glaring at him. "I told you a long time ago that I would stop training you if you wasted my time…." His voice trailed off in her mind when she caught sight of the figure that looked down on the training arena.

Magdalen felt a punch in her gut as looked up to see Dis, Tearsa, and Fili. Tearsa standing close to Fili, smiling up at him with love and affection. Magdalen looked away unable to keep herself from scowling. A hand covered her shoulder.

"Magdalen, are you listening to me?" There was no hint of anger in his voice as Dwalin looked upon her with pity.

Magdalen narrowed her eyes shaking off his shoulder. "Can we just train already?" She moved toward the dirt ring.

Dwalin stared after her, his eyes trailing where her sight had been set on moments ago. Above them, Fili and Princess Dis showed Tearsa around. Dwalin looked between Magdalen and Fili and felt a surge of pity. Magdalen had been off since Lady Tearsa's arrival, but so had he. Dwalin didn't trust Lord Amrus or his family. Dwalin had voiced his concern to his friend and king, but Thorin had elected to ignore it. Perhaps it was the heavy presence of Lord Amrus and his family that had thrown Magdalen off. Whatever it was Dwalin was going to help Magdalen feel better. He wouldn't admit it but he missed her charming smile and fiery soul. She remembered him so much of Freya. He had to remind himself at times that she was not his younger sister. Shaking his head Dwalin followed his young friend.

Magdalen rolled her shoulders, shaking her wrist to loosen some tension. She needed to fight, she needed to release the anger that had been building up. Dwalin stood opposite of her, his hands resting on his belt.

"Get into position." He commanded turning into her teacher rather than her friend.

"Let your senses take control," Dwalni's voice floated around her.

And so she did. Magdalen rolled her sword letting her muscles take control. She took a deep breathe listening to the space around her. Heavy footsteps pounded behind her, and with that, her body flew into fight mood. She let out a cardinal roar as she dropped to her knees, driving the hilt of the sword into the attacker's stomach. The dwarf groaned, stumbling back. Magdalen bared her teeth as she shot up. With the lightness of her footfall, she was on the dwarf in an instant. The dwarf raised his sword taking precious swings at Magdalen, which she met each time with more intensity. The dwarf before was bathed in a red haze as she let her anger take control. Her movements slowly became less structured and more feral.

"Magdalen!" A distant voice called to her.

The voice seemed to morphed between voices that were familiar and unknown. Magdalen felt lost in her mind as she just let her body fight. A rough hand jerked her away from the fight throwing her on the ground. Dwalin breathed heavily above her.

"Magdalen!" He snapped.

The visions of red faded, Magdalen stared up at Dwalin. Coming back to her senses Magdalen looked around to find all eyes on her. Her eyes shot up to look at the dwarf she had been fighting. A wave of shame smashed into, as she took in the small cuts, bruises, and dribbles of blood she had left him with. She stood up brushing away the dust, picking up her sword once again. Dwalin stared at her like she was a wild animal. She looked away from his gaze. Dwalin dismissed the dwarf thanking him for his participation.

Magdalen walked away from Dwalin, standing at the edge of the ring. She squeezed her eyes shut, pressing the tips of her fingers into her neck. Magdalen just wanted to feel okay again, she wanted to act as nothing had ever happened. Like Fili had. But in that lies the problem, Magdalen felt as if she never be important to him. Just a summer breeze passing through his fingers. She felt used, she felt broken.

"Looking for a challenge?" A voice called from behind her.

Magdalen stood upright, her spine straighter than it had ever been before. Slowly Magdalen looked over her shoulder to find Fili standing at the edge of the ring, Tearsa, and Dis standing beside Dwalin. There was a sudden deafening silence as the paired stared down each other. Magdalen could hear her heart pounding in her ear. She only stared at Fili for a moment, he wore his hair in a low ponytail. The way she had told him she had liked it weeks ago in the confinements of her garden. There she had ran her fingers through the soft locks of his hair, now all she wanted to do was pull it out.

"Well?" His voice taunting her.

Magdalen looked away, tighten the grip on her short sword.

"As you wish, Prince." The word cut through the air like a knife. Fili nodded turning to pick a weapon from the wall, she didn't watch him. She didn't need to, she already knew what he would pick. Fili favored the Falchion, liking the wide body of the sword. Magdalen glanced at Fili as he stepped into the ring with her, flashing a smile at his mother and Tearsa. Dis didn't seem pleased with her son's antics, folding her hands tightly in front of her skirt. Her lips pressed into a thin line, as she gave Dwalin a clear look of displeasure. Dwalin seemed to share her feelings but only shrugged his shoulders.

"Be careful, my love." Tearsa smiled calling out to Fili.

Magdalen's eyes jumped to Fili's. His face seemed to pale as he didn't move his eyes from her face. Magdalen's lips pulled down into a deep frown. Her knuckles turned a startling white color. Fili looked as if he wanted to reach out, to say something to Magdalen. But she didn't want to hear any of it.

"Let's do this." She grumbled taking her position.

Fili nodded slowly standing opposite of her. They began circling each other, analyzing the others move waiting, calculating, the first attack. The world around them faded and it was only the pair of them. "Magdalen just let me explain," Fili said so only she could hear him.

Magdalen puckered her lips, letting her arm lung forward attacking his right side. Fili yelled dodging her movement by only inches. The force of the attack made Magdalen step forward, Fili taking the opportunity twisted his arm around Magdalene's shoulder, hooking his leg around here's taking her to the ground. Warm pain shot through her left rib. His chest hit hers painfully, knocking the breath out of her. His eyes widened looking down at her pinned under him. She felt his warm breath brushing her face, she felt his heart beating against his chest. She felt him.

Fili stared down at Magdalens flushed face. A pink flush painted her tanned skin, sweat made her skin shine. Her hair was tasseled and had come loose from her ponytail. Strikes of hair cling to her forehead. She was warm under him. His face only inches from her, sapphire eyes staring down at her. His hand resting beside her head supporting the weight of his body.

"Please, Mi Dushin-Mizim." Fili pleaded it was so soft-spoken. It felt as if he had whispered them into her soul. For a moment she thought she just might let him explain.

That moment passed.

Magdalen stared up wide-eyed before narrowing her eyebrows.

"No." She growled, grabbing his hand knocking his off-balance. Flipping him over, so that she had him pinned. She grabbed his hidden dagger from his thigh holster. She pressed the point of the knife into his throat. Fili didn't look afraid as he looked up at her. Magdalen bit down on her lip so hard it left a metallic taste in her mouth.

"You don't get to call me that anymore," Magdalen said brutally.

Fili reached up as if to touch her check, Magdalen felt like a deer in headlights. She only blinked feeling the warmth of his hand touch her neck, unknowingly lowering the dagger. Fili's hand curled around her neck jerking her head into his. Magdalen screamed folding her forehead as she slipped off Fili. Fili stood up holding his sword into her shoulder.

"Magdalen I had to do what I had to do." He began. "Believe me, I wished we could have had more time."

Magdalen looked up at him. "You knew we would end?" Her voice was small. She felt like she was the size of a needle.

He looked away, not answering her question. She didn't need it answered. Magdalen pushed away from the sword, feeling the sting of metal slicing her palm. Fili quickly took the sword away from her bloodied hand. He reached forward to help her, stopped by her dark gaze. Magdalen placed her hand on her knee painfully pushing herself up, cradling her left rib. A river of blood connected from the corner of her lips to her chin.

"I'm done." She grimaced feeling the waves of pain coursing through her body. Fili reached to grab her, but Magdalen stumbled back. Her hands began to tremble.

"Fili, I'm done." She snapped at him.

His hands lowered, his eyes filled with sadness. "Magdalen, I'm sorry for what I did." She ignored his diatribe walking pasted him.

"We were a mistake." His words hit her ears as she came shoulder to shoulder with him. Fili said nothing else walking away from her, returning to Tearsa's side. Tearsa smiled up at him throwing her arms around him in congratulations. Magdalen didn't move. With a few simple words, her whole world shattered. Was she a mistake? When she had kissed in Dale, it hadn't felt like a mistake. When they held each other under the stars, it hadn't felt like a mistake. When he first offered her friendship, it hadn't felt like a mistake.

Magdalen was on a warpath. She stormed to over to the weaponry rack where Fili was putting away the practice weapon after he had detached himself from his fiance. Dis seemed to notice Magdalen's laser focus, reaching out to comfort the clearly upset young women. But Magdalen ignored her coming to stand beside Fili. He jumped back surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Is that what I was too you?" She snarled.

His words echoing pain in her chest.

Before he could answer she began to stalk off. He called for her, her grip around her dagger tightened. Spinning on her heels she threw her knife, watching as the blade missed Fili burying itself in the wooden rack behind him. He yelped jumping out of harm's way, though she knew what she was aiming at.

Magdalen marched toward him, no one observing the fight dared intervene the angry woman.

They were only inches apart, she felt tall towering over him. "Is that what our kiss was, a mistake." She hissed.

Not waiting for his answer she retrieved her knife. No one spoke watching the tiny human stalk away from the training arena. Dis gaped at Magdalen, she had never seen her so angry before. And her anger had been caused by her son. Dis marched over to Fili who only stared at the stairs Magdalen had disappeared from. Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder making him look at her.

"What have you done, inùdoy?"

* * *

Poppy and Bofur had taken notice of the mood shift in their dear Magdalen. And as any worried parents would, Poppy and Bofur had come up with a plan of attack. While they weren't Magdalen's real parents, they had taken it upon themselves to take that role on in her life. Despite her begin a full adult, that didn't stop them. Magdalen's mood had always improved around the children, so one night during dinner they asked her to watch Daisy for the day. Of course, she accepted without hesitation. Poppy couldn't handle the blank look in her eye's any longer, they were willing to try anything to get back their Magdalen again.

Poppy had dropped off Daisy early in the morning before heading to her meetings for the day. Pressing a kiss into Daisy and Magdalen's she was off. Magdalen and Daisy had breakfast in her apartment together, and going over the day's todo list. Much like Magdalen Daisy enjoyed books, and was overjoyed when Magdalen told her that they would be working in the royal library. She practically dragged Magdalen through the halls as soon she was done stuffing her face.

"Daisy, you're going to rip my arm off," Magdalen said dramatically as they reached the doors of the library.

Daisy giggled rolling her eyes at Magdalen's dramatics. Magdalen winked at her pushing out the doors, leading the small dwobbit to her and Ori's office. Daisy eagerly greeted Ori running up to him to explain what she was doing with Magdalen. Magdalen laughed, Daisy had certainly grown out of her shell. Daisy became enamored with the book's Ori had been studying, and Ori had become enamored with explaining the book to Daisy that Magdalen had left the two alone as she went about her business.

Deep in the depths of the library, Magdalen hummed to herself going through the stone shelves retrieving various books. She heard Daisy in the distance call her name, "Here!" Magdalen yelled over her shoulder not looking up from her list of books. Heavy footsteps approached from behind her.

"You know I've heard of the strange girl with no memories, who seemingly won over all of Erebor in a matter of months." A women's deep voice whispered in her ear, Magdalen jumped turning to find not Daisy but Tearsa.

She looked regal as ever, dawning Durin blue robs and golden accessories. Tearsa stared at her for a long moment, circling around her like Magdalene was her prey. Magdalen opened her mouth to ask her what she was doing when she felt fingers brush over the ends of her hair. There was a slight tug on her Clan braid. Magdalen protectively shielded the braid.

"Tell me how does someone so unimportant sneak their way into the good graces of King Thorin. I'm born from Noble blood, yet he keeps me at an arm's distance. Offered the old bat a few favors for a warm bed and food?" She laughed when Magdalen pushed her arm away. Magdalen stared at Tearsa in disgust at the suggestion.

"Come now, it was only a joke. I was hoping you and I would be good friends, after all, you seem very close to my fiancé." Tearsa let the words hang in the air, watching Magdalen's face for any reaction.

Magdalen swallowed her pride, bowing her head. "I wouldn't call us friends. The prince is just kind to all of his people." A cool hand clasped on Magdalen's forearm.

"Then why don't we keep it that way." Tearsa's voice was low. The hand around her forearm tighten, Magdale stared wide at Tearsa. A dark fire danced in the dwarrowdam's eye that told Magdalen she was dangerously serious. "I don't know what you mean." Magdalen's voice was stern, never cowering away from Tearsa's sharp gaze.

Tearsa snorted rolling her eyes. "He is my fiance, my future King. I will not have my future and the future of my people in jeopardy for some human whore, who has eyes on the prince. I am the future Queen, I will make your life a living hell." The grip on her forearm was painful, but Magdalen's face never changed.

"Stay away from the prince." Tearsa spat in her face.

Magdalen gaped at the lady, before narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry I will." She snapped the book closed in her hands.

Tearsa hummed satisfied with Magdalen's answered. Magdalen raced past Tearsa wanting this conversation to end as soon as possible.

Magdalen stopped at the end of the aisle looking back at Tearsa. "You deserve each other." She said through the tears that were bubbling in her eyes.

She didn't wait for a response as she raced down the aisle, dropping to her knees when she felt she had gotten a good distance away. Her chest tightened and her breathing short. The walls of books were slowly creeping to her, she pressed her eyes closed waiting for the shelves to shame together.

"Maggie?"A small voice called to her.

Magdalen's face snapped up to find a concerned-looking Daisy staring at her. Magdalen wiped away her tears, covering her sadness with a gentle laugh.

Daisy cautiously approached her. "Maggie is everything okay?" Daisy stood in front of Magdalen, unsure of how to comfort the sad adult.

"I'm fine." Magdalene smiled up at Daisy.

Daisy sat next to Magdalen wrapping her arms around Magdalen's neck. Magdalen did her best to keep her emotions under control. Wrapping her arms around Daisy's small frame, Magdalen squeezed Daisy gently.

"Never grow up, kid," Magdalen whispered, pressing a soft kiss into Daisy's dark hair. "It sucks."


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

Chapter 38

* * *

Fili was tired.

Between weeks of meetings, hearings, and spending time with his soon-to-be fiance, Fili was exhausted. It seemed at times that he was having an out of body experience, watching his life slip by right in front of him. Without the only part of his day that brought him any light was his walks through the marketplace. Though they weren't mindless walks, he knew the path he was taking. He knew who he would stumble by. But he couldn't help himself, Fili had to see her. His life in those weeks after Lord Hamrus and Lady Tearsa had arrived had been dull and dark. Magdalen had been a source of light, something Fili had grown quite dependent on.

Yet it had been his fault they had been in this situation in the first place. Fili had known of Lady Tearsa's coming when he had kissed Magdalen. He couldn't help himself. She was everything he had ever wanted, she wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in. She was passionate about her work, and she was protective over the ones she loved. She was like a fire, and he wanted to reach out and touch it. It was like his soul was connected to hers, from the moment he saw her he couldn't help but find himself near her. Though he would admit, in the beginning, it may have been out of mistrust of her.

The look she had given him in the arena when Tearsa called out to him, made his heart shattered into a million pieces. He wanted nothing more than to forsake his proposal, grab Magdalen by the hands, and run into the wilds. Where no one could stop them from being together.

 _You're the one who's stopping you and Magdalen from beginning together._ He thought bitterly.

Fili groaned running his hands through his hair. The stars above his balcony seemed to stare down at the prince in pity. He had been a fool, and he had been the one to hurt her. He had to move on, he was going to marry Tearsa now. Fili's fist tightened around the stone rail, he was the crowned prince and he had a duty.

"Fili?"The familiar voice of his uncle called out to him.

Fili glanced over his shoulder watching as Thorin emerged into the moonlight from the darkness of his room. Thorin nodded to his nephew as he joined him at his side. Resting his arms on the balcony Thorin took in the beauty of Middle Earth. Neither spoke for a moment relishing in the beauty of the moonlight. Thorin looked over Fili with one thick raised eyebrow.

Dwarves are not particularly good at emotional interactions. They were made of stone, weak stone crumples and become dust. Or rather that was Thorin's thought for a number of years. Though in recent years Thorin had come to realize how barbaric that was.

"You seemed rather quiet in today's dealing," Thorin questioned.

Fili remained quite staring out at the night sky.

Thorin continued, "In fact, you've been unusually quiet this last week."

Fili straightened up. "I've not been quiet, I've been reserved. Letting you, Lord Amrus, and his brother figure out the future of this kingdom. My future. Without me." Fili finally snapped.

He looked out into the valley that knelt before the mighty mountain. The lights of Lake Town glowed off in the distance.

Thorin sighed. "I have only ever wanted to look out for you and your brother's happiness. Everything I have ever done is for you. This marriage will secure your future Fili. Tearsa will make a good enough queen and with the support of the grey mountains, no one will ever question your rule."

Fili stared at his uncle, he had always known his uncle had loved them especially since the battle for the lonely mountain. The battle was something that he did his best to keep off his mind, it always made his scars itch thinking about it.

"Perhaps I don't wish to marry like you." That wasn't a complete lie, Fili had never really thought about marrying.

Thorin shoved the idea away quickly. "Fili you don't want to be a lonely king."

"I won't be lonely, I will have Kili and his children like you have Dis and us." Fili protested.

Thorin laughed shaking his head. "We both know Kili's children won't be eligible for the throne."

It was true, Mahal forbid there ever be more Kili's in the world, their mother's heritage would make them ineligible to be his heirs. Fili pressed his lips together. A thought slipped from his lips that was meant for his mind only.

"What if I want to marry someone else, Uncle?" The words froze Thorin in his place.

"Fili..." Thorin searched for the right words to say to his nephew.

Fili shook his head, pushing himself away from the balcony. "I know I have a duty."

Thorin reached out to him, but let the hand hang in the air. "I know you and Tearsa don't know each other now, but eventually you'll come to like each other. Even maybe love each other one day. Like your Ugmil 'adad and Ugmil'amad. Their marriage was rearranged, and they had a long happy life together." Thorin tried to comfort Fili.

Fili wasn't comforted, but he gave Thorin a small smile.

"Maybe you're right." Fili began walking away.

He was not.

* * *

Kili was not as completely clueless as he seemed. In fact, he knew a great many things. For example, he knew that everyone in the kingdom knew about his relationship with Tauriel, though he cared little. He knew all the back channels in the mountain. He even knew that a guard named Rogelio was having a torrid affair with one of his mother's maids. Kili also knew that his brother was hiding something from him. But, what he was unsure.

Though Kili was currently on a mission to discover the undiscovered.

He wouldn't call what he was doing stalking, as he followed Fili at a distance as he wandered through the market. But others would.

Kili really had only his brother's best intentions in mind. Well, that and he was noise. At first, Kili thought that following his brother had been a whole waste of time, that was until Fili disappeared into a small shady alleyway. His brother had always been the more sensible one out of the pair. So why was Fili dashing into allies in the middle of the day? Kili was going to find out.

Pushing his way through the crowded corridor, Kili maneuvered his way to the edge of the alley. Perhaps his brother was meeting with Spymaster Nori about something, it wasn't uncommon for the Spymaster to want to meet in strange places. Nori has a taste for the dramatics. For a split second Kili thought that he should feel guilty for following his brother. What Fili did was his business, not something for Kili to stick his nose into. That thought quickly past as Kili peeked his head around the stonewall. Though he did not find his brother and the Spymaster. Instead, he found the backs of a few dwarrow and dwarrowdams, and the top of a familiar blonde-haired woman. Kili's jaw slacked at the scene before him.

A white stoned fountain was built out from the wall hidden way in the valley of the buildings and caverns of the marketplace. Much to his surprise, Magdalen balanced on the lip of the fountain, waving her hand around dramatically. Kili could see through the dwarves, dwarflings crowded around the base of the fountain enthralled with every word she said. Leaning against the wall, out of view was his brother. Just enthralled with the storyteller as the children.

"The giant began to descend the beanstalk as Jack furious cut it with his sword." The children gasped sitting on their knees.

"She does this every day during our lunch," A voice said behind him. Kili turned to find Ori. He pointed to Magdalen, who was too consumed in her story to notice she was being watched.

"It started off as just a few dwarflings… and then grew into this." He pointed at the gaggle of dwarflings sitting at Magdalen's feet.

Kili smiled watching as the children erupting into cheers as Magdalen's Jack defeated the giant. Looking to Fili, Kili saw life in his brother's eyes that he hadn't seen since Ered Luin.

"He also does this everyday," Ori added, watching as Fili took in Magdalen's movements a small smile tugging at his lips.

"He never approaches her. I think he's afraid she'll just punch him." Ori paused. "He's probably right." Kili looked between Magdalen and Fili. Magdalen gave a deep bow as the crowd cheered for her. Fili among the loudest supporters. Kili had always wondered what was going on between the two of them. He waved it off as nothing more as a simple attraction. Fili had flirted with dwarrowdams before, but he had never been serious about them. Much to his amazement Kili swear he saw a flash of something he had only seen looking at their family. A deep-seated love.

 _Don't be ridiculous,_ he thought to himself.

Perhaps it wasn't so ridiculous, whatever had been happening between his best friend and his brother had been brewing for a while. In a strange way, it made sense Magdalen and Fili seemed to fit together like a puzzle. Magdalen's impulsiveness complimented Fili's controlled demeanor, she seemed to bring out the best in his brother. Kili found himself cheering for Fili and Magdalen, had they even realized they had feelings for each other. Magdalen certainly had, that explained why she had seemed so off.

A horrible realization rained on his sudden burst of happiness. Fili and Tearsa's engagement, that's what had been a matter with Magdalen. Whether or not Fili had known, he had broken Magdalen's heart. Kili watched as Magdalen stepped off the fountain the crowd around her dispersing. He searched for Fili, for a moment, only to find him gone along with the other dwarves.

"Come to see the show." Magdalen beamed for the first time in weeks at Kili. His heart glowed to see the smile of his friend once again.

Kili elbowed Ori "He couldn't stop telling me all about this mysterious storyteller, and all of her beauty. I had to come and see for myself." Kili winked.

Magdalen rolled her eyes linking her arm with his. "Yes, yes I can speak to her beauty." She said flipping her hair. "But I've also heard that she has a mean right hook."

Ori chuckled to her side following the pair. Kili glanced over his shoulder, and he could swear he saw a glimpse of his brother. Kili gave a small smile to Magdalen, as she led them back to the library chatting away. Though Kili couldn't listen, he was thinking about what he would say to his brother the next time he saw him.

He knew the one thing he wasn't going to say to him.

 _You are screwed._

* * *

Thorin hadn't stopped thinking about his discussion he and Fili had. The happiness of his family was a burden Thorin gladly bared. Had he put Fili's happiness aside when Thorin had agreed to meet with Lord Harmus? Fili was so eager to win his approval that he would do anything for his uncle. Thorin had been excited for Fili to meet her, hoping the two would click together. Tearsa seemed like a perfect match for his Fili. She was bright and well mannered. He had heard stories of her abilities with an ax, though he had yet to see it for himself.

Though when Fili finally met Tearsa, it wasn't the love fest he had been expecting. On Tearsa's part, she seemed thrilled to be at the young prince's side. While Fili played the part of an eager fiance, he wasn't as thrilled as his counterpart. But Balin had reassured him that his parent's relationship had started off on a similar note, and that left Thorin with a little peace of mind.

Unlike the peace and quiet, he was trying to get now. The light pacing outside of his door was beginning to get to him, Thorin's fist curled around his pen. The moment's in his study was the one time Thorin ever got time to himself to think, to contemplate, to relax. The pattering of feet was getting to him. Thorin slammed his fist down, cradling his face in his hands.

"Come in already, Miss Magdalen!" He shouted in frustration.

He heard a small yelp, before his door cracked open Magdalen's head peeking in. She smiled nervously at him as he waved her in. Timidly Magdalen waltzed into his office. In all the time that he had known her, he had never seen her so quiet. He found he didn't enjoy it.

"Miss Magdalen, is there something that you need?" He questioned his tone not as harsh as it had been a moment ago.

Magdalen twiddled her thumbs, glancing between him and the door.

"How did you know it was me?" Magdalen said seemingly dodging his question.

Thorin sighed. "There is no dwarf in this mountain that is so light on their feet, Miss Magdalen."

Magdalen hummed moving around his office, brushing over various objects he had collected over the years. Thorin laced his hands together leaning forward to watch the girl. "Magdalen is there something you wanted to speak about with me?" Magdalen brushed a piece of hair out of her face, sitting in one of the chairs seated in front of his desk.

"Thorin I was wondering.." She trailed off, her eyebrows knitted together as her words died.

"Well, it's just.." Thorin was growing more frustrated by the second.

"Please Miss Magdalen, speak." Thorin rushed her.

Magdalen rolled her head, clearing her throat. Her eyes not meeting his. "I want to travel outside the mountain." Her voice never wavered.

"If you wish to travel to deal, you have simply asked Dwalin. He would have arranged something." Thorin brushed off returning to the papers in front of him.

"No, I want to visit Bilbo in the Shire." Thorin froze looking up from the documents in front of him to meet Magdalen's intense gaze. Thorin tilted his head studying the girl in front of him, no matter how well he thought he knew her she always surprised him.

"Mr. Bilbo offered before he left, and I miss him so much. He made the Shire seem so desirable that I just can't resist anymore." She said firmly as if she needed to reassure herself. She wasn't lying, she had missed the riveting conversations she shared with the hobbit.

Thorin sat back in his chair, rubbing his beard. "Why all the sudden, if I may ask? Fili and Tearsa's courtship will be announced soon, you'll miss out on the celebration."

Magdalen closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. "I think it's time I see the world my grandfather loved so much."

Thorin could see a sweep of sadness in her deep eyes, though what from he could not place. He ran his finger over his pen, rubbing his lip with his other hand. "Give me some time to think on it." He finally said.

A forced smile graced her lips. Magdalen shot up, giving Thorin an informal nod.

"Thank you, Thorin." And with that, she left.

Magdalen was a mystery, and her sudden wanderlust for Middle Earth puzzled him. But the thought of traveling outside of the mountain seemed to lift her darkened mood. Thorin would never admit it, but Magdalen's well-being concerned him. If a journey to the Shire would help her, he wouldn't object to it.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

Chapter 39

* * *

Many would say Erebor was the shining beacon of pride for dwarves. And they would be right, many looked upon the Lonely Mountain as a guide to their future. Though even the most heavenly of place have their shadows, Erebor was no exception. In the depths of the mountain, far below the grander of the noble wing, past the peaceful bustle of the marketplace are dark places where no good dwarf would roam. But dwarf currently chugging a tankard of ale in one of the shadowy places was not a good dwarf.

"Another one, Mr. Thymun?" Grunted the bartender.

Thymun dragged his heavy eyes up to the barkeep, who was swaying back and forth.

"What do you think?"

The barmen grabbed a murky glass bottle slamming it down in front of him, Thymun grumbled dragging the heavied mug to add to his graveyard of tankards. Thymun had never been a very wide loved dwarf, by those who knew him. But the miner knew how to have a good time when the bells sounded to dismiss his crew from their dangling heights. That was where his troubles began.

He had seen her from across the tavern, standing on top of one of the tables throwing back ale like it was nothing. She was a vision, or so he thought as he stumbled over to her. Thymun had decided in his drunken stupor that he had to speak to her, she seemed to sparkle under the light of the torches. Then she opened her loud mouth and had ruined everything. He just wanted to have a little fun with her couldn't she see that.

"Stupid human," Thymun said tempestuously finishing off his drink, wiping away the foam that stayed on the short stumbles of his beard. He ran the back of his hand across the scratchy hair, a haunting reminder of what that human had left with him. Thymun could feel the judgment of other dwarves when he was finally freed from the dungeons. Everyone he had ever known no longer associated with him, not that he blamed them he was a disgraced dwarf.

The thoughts of the girl made his blood boil. His fist tightening so much that the glass bottle in his hands shattered. The barkeep hissed waddling over to the broken glass, he yelled to one of the barmaid's to clean up his mess.

"It's time for you to leave, Mr. Thymun." The barkeep insisted taking Thymun by his arm dragging to the tavern's door.

Thymun yelled incoherently swinging a fist at the barkeep, one at least one of the barkeeps he saw. The barkeep stepped out of the way, letting Thymun tumble out the door. Slamming the wooden door behind him.

Thymun huffed at the tavern his khuzdul curses echoing down the emptied corridor. He soon grew bored and began swaying his way home, singing to himself softly along the way.

"Lady I see, do you know me." His words slurring as they always did this time of night.

"Oh pretty lady, have you seen me." Thymun sang closing his eyes tight as he reached for the higher notes.

Had he opened his eyes he would have seen the cloaked figure that had been following him for quite some time.

Though he did not, as he continued to dance his way toward his home. A dwarf, when inebriated, tends become heavier the more they drink. While not having great balance to being with, will find themselves nine-out-of-ten times on the floor of wherever they occupy at that moment. For Thymun that place was halfway between the tavern and his home. Still singing about a lady love looking for her sailor, Thymun sat in the middle of a wide corridor far from anyone's view.

"What a pity. Look at you, once an upstanding citizen of Erebor, now seen as nothing more than a common street rat." A deep voice called out from the shadows. Thymun's head shot up looking around him for the owner of the shadows of the world still swirled around him, but in those shadows, he could just make out the outline of a person.

"I came all this way looking for a warrior, and all I find is some drunk orc." The voice groaned.

"Who are you?" Slurred Thymun as he came to sit up on his forearms.

The cloaked figure moved closer to Thymun's person, coming down to his level. "A friend, who wants to see justice served."

Thymun glared at the shadowy figure. " And of your misfortune seems to stem from one source, that human girl?"

Thymun's eyes widened at the men, his interest caught. "A woman who has clouded your king's judgment, who convinced him to strip all of your pride away!"

Thymun shot up to his feet. He stood shorter than the dwarf, looking up at him with great attention.

"Wouldn't you like to change that?" The voice provoked him.

"How?" Demanded Thymun.

Thymun could almost feel the figure smile under the brim of his hood."A simple deal, really. You and I have a common enemy, the girl. The girl disappears, all of our problems disappear." The figure gestured grandly.

Thymun's expression doubted the figure's words, he may have been drunk but he was not stupid. "I have had enough of that girl, and the royal family." Spat Thymun pushing past the man.

"Once you take care of the girl, I'll pay you so handsomely that you'll never have to work again." Thymun stopped, glancing over his shoulder at the man.

"Can't do your own dirty work… Lord Amurs?"

The man sighed pulling back his hood to reveal his face. Amrus ran a hand over his tired face. This was not the first in counter Lord Amrus, and Thymun had. Long ago, Lord Armus needed something delivered to the mountain and he needed someone who knew the mountain's tunnels and was willing to risk his life for a pretty penny.

"No I can't, but if you follow my plans I will pay you so handsomely that you will never have to work again." The heavyweight of sobriety hit him like a wall. Thymun turned to face the Lord.

"Do we have a deal?" Amrus held out his hand.

Thymun stared at the hand for a second, before a cruel smile curled on his face. Smacking his hand into the Lord's, he began to shake it.

"We have a deal."

* * *

 **Short chapter I know, but a very important chapter! Trouble is afoot folks, better buckle up. Keep up with the reviews, I love reading your thoughts and theories!**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 40**

* * *

Dis had never felt so terrible in her life, and Kili's birth had taken almost took a whole day of laboring. Nothing could compare to the swelling guilt that resided in her chest currently. This had all been her fault, and now she was trying to figure out how to fix it. Dis hadn't meant to meddle the way she had. She was only thinking about her son's best intention. Yet still she had hurt him, Dis could see that now.

Pressing her fingers into her brow, she closed her eyes to pray. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, praying cleared her heavy mind.

Tracing her face, Dis tried to calm herself. Anything to silence the war that was raging in her mind.

"Mahal, what am I going to do?" Dis pleaded to her god.

There was a faint knock on her door, straightening her clothes and wiping away any trace of tears. Dis called for the visitor to enter. Kili's youthful face appeared in her doorway. She offered him a weak smile.

"Kili, come in." She waved her son to the empty chair across from her.

Kili nodded coming to press a kiss into Dis's hair before moving to the chair.

"Amad, what's wrong?" Dis didn't meet the gaze of her son, she sighed, pressing her forehead into the palm of her hand.

Kili leaned forward concerned by his mother's downward mood. He had only seen his mother cry a handful of times. To see her so distraught Kili was taken aback.

"Kili, I've made mistakes in my life." She began, reaching out to cup his hand. She gave his hand a light squeeze as if trying to remind herself that he was there with her.

"But my biggest mistake will be having a hand in Fili's misery." The light caught the swell of tears forming in his mother's eyes.

"Amad," Kili reached out gently shaking his mother's arm trying to comfort her. He tried for a moment to conjure up some words to comfort his mother, though none came.

Dis's reddened eyes stared up at her son. "No Kili, I encouraged Thorin too hear Lord Hamrus on his offer." She raised her voice, letting the anger from herself flush out of her system.

Kili stared at his mother in shock. "Amad, what are you talking about?" He stood upcoming to the side of his mother.

Dis steady her breathing. "Thorin told me Lord Hamrus's Prospal. A full alliance with Grey Mountains in exchange of marriage. I know Thorin isn't fond of Rus family, but I had heard such wonderful things about Lady Tearas. I thought they would make a wonderful pair. Tearsa arrived, and it was like Fili disappeared. He wasn't himself anymore." " She paused, furrowing her brow.

"Then I saw Fili and Magdalen fight that day in the arena, and it all came together. I had realized what I had done… too late." Dis's voice trembled.

"Amad, you think Fili and Magdalen are in love," Kili questioned innocently trying to get his mother to confirm what he believed for weeks now.

Dis sighed. "I've seen the way he looks at her. At first, I just thought it was his distrust for Magdalen, but after the accident with Rampur, I saw it. I dismissed it as his loyalty to his new friend. But I've noticed how he watches her when no one else does. His eyes linger on her every time she enters a room like she is the only thing that important. It's how your father use to look at me. "

Dis smiled softly reaching out to caress her son's face, lightly pinching his check.

"He's her one, Kili. Just like Tauirel is yours." Dis spoke quietly testing her words carefully.

Kili's eye's shot up to his mother, his hand catching hers. He bit his lip, not knowing how to take his mother's revelation. He had never spoken about his elf to his family, other than Fili.

"How-" He began.

Dis chuckled softly. "I know everything, Kili. You should know that by now."

Kili paled. Dis shook her head."It's okay, my Kili. I have already seen what denying someone their one does to a dwarf. I couldn't bear to make that mistake again."

Kili's eyes shined up at Dis, half-moon glowing in the candlelight. Kili stood up from his knees, holding both of Dis's hands. "Truly, Amad. Do you mean that." The brightness of his voice filled his mother's heart.

"Of course, Kili." Kili yelped picking up his mother to spin her around.

Dis laughed patting her son on his shoulder. Kili dropped her back on her feet, holding her in a bear gripping hug. "I would like to meet Tauriel, properly some time."

Kili grin grew, his cheeks began to hurt. He tucked his mother in another tight hug, pressing a wet kiss into his mother's cheek. "Of course, Amad, whatever you want."

Dis closed her eyes enjoying the sweet embrace of her son. "But before that happens, we have to help your brother." The tone of the room became somber.

"Amad, tell Uncle he'll understand." Dis loved her youngest son's optimism, Dis backed up from Kili's embrace.

"I wish it was that easy, my love. But your uncle and Lord Hamrus have already come to an argument. Breaking that would cause a rift between us and the Grey Mountains. I don't know how to fix this."

Dis stared off into the distances anxious thoughts filling her head. Kili's voice bringing her back down to earth.

"Amad, what else is it?" Kili's voice filled with concern.

Dis brushed her fingers over one another, the words of her brother echoing in her mind. "Thorin told me Magdalen came to him asking for permission to leave the mountain."

Kili backed away from his mother, he felt a stabbing pain in his heart.

"What?" He couldn't comprehend the idea of Magdalen his friend, his sister, leaving their home.

Dis nodded confirming her words. "She wants to visit the Shire, see Middle Earth." Her words faint.

Kili rubbed his hands over his face. "That journey takes months!" He exclaimed.

Dis huffed. "I know, my son. That's why we must act quickly, Thorin gave her permission she leaves in a couple of days." She emphasized her words.

"Go and find Magdalen, talk to her. I will deal with your brother later."

* * *

Kili had searched all of the mountain, and couldn't find any trace of his quarter dwarf anywhere. He had begun his search in the obvious places; her apartment, the library, the training room. He had stopped by the Ur family's home, and they hadn't seen her all day. This, of course, alarmed them. Kili reassured Poppy and Bofur that he was sure he would find Magdalen eventually. Though hours later still without an idea of where Magdalen was. It was as if she disappeared.

Kili had the passing thought that she may have left the mountain already. But that soon left his mind, Magdalen won't have asked Thorin's permission only to forsake it. So he continued on with his hunt. He had been so caught up with possible locations Magdalen could be hiding in, he hadn't seen the figure that had stepped into his path. Until he knocked into them, hands reached out steadying him.

"Hello to you too, nadad."Fili laughed forcefully patting Kili's shoulder.

Kili, however, did not laugh.

"We-ell…" Kili stumbled through trying to think of what to say to his brother.

"Why are you in such a rush? Did a certain she-elf send you a scandalous letter?" Fili winked, poking at Kili.

Kili batted away his hands, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. "No, I'm- um- looking for Magdalen."

The playful smiling died on Fili's face, fading into a deep frown. Fili cleared his throat, letting a blank expression take over his face.

"She's not in the library?" He tried to sound nonchalant.

Kili shook his head, taking note of the concern that filled his older brother's mind. "I've searched the whole mountain and can't seem to find her," Kili explained.

Fili's face twitched he looked off to the side, rubbing his neck. Kili knitted his eyebrows, Fili knew something he did not. Kili would have to push his buttons to find out.

"I'm worried about her." Kili started grabbing Fili's attention immediately.

"Thorin told me that Magdalen asked his permission to leave the leaves in a couple of days." Kili dropped casually.

Fili stopped his fidgeting immediately, his face paling.

"What?" Fili's voice strained.

Kili hid his satisfied smile. "I need to find her, and talk some sense into her."

Fili nodded slowly looking down the length of the hallway. "Why would she do that?" He didn't hide the discontent in his voice.

Kili shrugged his wide shoulders. "I don't know, but I need to find her." He pressed into his brother.

Fili sighed, tapping his fingers anxiously. "I might know where she is."

* * *

Magdalen always enjoyed the peaceful serenity of nature, but she had never been fond of the dark. In the shadows anything could hide, anything could watch her. That feeling left her less than thrilled. But she found that in her small garden she didn't mind the night. Looking around at her garden bathed in the blue moonlight, the shadows seemed to bring her comfort. They hide in them, memories too painful for her to recall.

As of late, nighttime was the only time she could bring herself to the garden. Lying in the grass, staring up at the stars reminded her of her childhood. When her grandfather would take her and Susan out to the field to watch shooting stars. A simpler time in her complex life.

Currently, Magdalen stared up at the branches of the tree, following their limbs back the base of the tree. Her bored mind counted the small blossoms of pink on her tree. Her head pressed into the soft grass bed, she left the life of the mountain pulsing beneath her.

She could picture in her mind the dwarves dearest to her heart smiling and enjoying themselves on the calm night. A part of her wished to be with them, smiling and being normal. Magdalen felt herself beginning to become centered once again. After Thorin told her he would think about her request, it was like the clouds had lifted. Her grandfather had once told her that she couldn't run away from her problems, but at this moment she thought otherwise.

She had convinced herself that this trip hadn't been her escape. That she just wanted to fill her thirst for adventure.

 _Adventure? You fell into a book that your grandfather read to you as a child._ She thought bitterly to herself.

She huffed pushing herself onto her side. Magdalen pressed her eyes closed, trying to free her mind off her thoughts. That was until she heard the familiar cracking of rock as the hidden door opened. Magdalen shot up, had Fili come to the garden? She hadn't seen him there since Tearsa's arrival, so why now had he come. Magdalen scrambled to her feet, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. Her hands clenched, feeling the pulse of her skin.

Stepping into the moonlight was Kili, looking around amazed by what he saw before him. His eyes settling on her. Her heart slowed, almost in disappointment.

"Kili, how did you find me?" She tilted her head.

No one knew about her place other than Fili, and Bilbo. She paused her eyes dropping to the grass, "Fili must have told you then." She guessed turning her back to Kili, focusing on her beautiful blue tulips.

"No one was supposed to know about this place." She grumbled to herself. Yet another promise he had broken, she wondered why she was surprised at this point.

"Aye, Maggie I have been looking for you all day. I've been worried about you." Kili stated marching up behind her.

Magdalen glanced over her shoulder at her friend, raising an eyebrow. "Worry about me, Kili? What have I done this time." She laughed.

Kili wasn't amused by her was growing tired of both Fili and Magdalen's dodging of their emotions.

"Magdalen, I know you want to leave the mountain."

Magdalen wasn't stopped by his statement, continuing to watch her flowers sway gently. She shrugged.

"Yes, I do. So what?" She spat.

Kili stared at her bewildered. "So what? So what! Magdalen, a journey to the Shire takes two months and then you'll probably stay there for two or three weeks. I'm sure Bilbo will want to take you to see Riverdale,and that will be another week. And another trip back, you'll be gone for half of a year. You'll miss so much... You will miss Fili's wedding." He knew what he was saying, he wanted to get a reaction. Something from her, he wanted to help her. But he wasn't going to ruin his brother's engagement without full proof of his theory.

Magdalen snapped her head in his direction, wide saucers taking up her eyes shining brightly. "I have to leave Kili, I can't stay here anymore." She growled through gritted teeth,

Kili groaned in frustration. "Why not Maggie, why are you leaving us?" He begged.

Tears gathered in her eyes, Magdalen bit her lip. She was so tired of crying, she was tired of feeling empty. Tired of sleepless nights, tired of threats made against her.

"I can't..." Her voice was small and empty.

"You can, Magdalen. Please let me help you. Please stay."

Magdalen began to pace, suddenly feeling the stone walls of her garden being to close in on her.

 _Tell him._ A voice, almost, foreign to her whispered in her mind.

Kili began a diatribe about how she couldn't leave them behind, how they needed her just as much as she needed them.

Magdalen pulled at her braid, letting the words that haunted her so much slip from her lips."It's Fili alright... I'm leaving because of him."

Kili paused, his hands slowly coming to his side. "I don't understand?"

He did understand.

Magdalen pulled at her braid, letting the words that haunted her so much slip from her lips."It's Fili alright... I'm leaving because of him."

Kili paused, his hands slowly coming to his side. "I don't understand?"

He did understand.

"I LOVE HIM."

Magdalen screamed, knowing no one could hear her. Her breathing was uneven and animalistic.

"Is that what you wanted to hear? Okay, yeah, I love your brother." She spat, her lips beginning to tremble.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with him. And I certainly don't want to love him now, but here we are!"

Magdalen met the eyes of Kili, and could no longer hold back the flood. A terrible sob broke from her chest, dread tightened around her body.

"Is that what you wanted to hear? Okay, yeah, I love your brother." Venom dripped from her words.

She hated herself for the truth of the matter.

"I can't watch him marry her. That horrible woman!" Magdalen sobbed, her body shaking violently.

After a moment she continued. "Having stupid beautiful babies and a perfect life. Kili I can't even bear to see him smile anymore. How can I grow old and watch him live his happily ever after without me?"

She felt like a fool. She was a grown woman crying over a guy, but she could no longer deny her feelings for Fili. They were the realist thing, she had ever felt for another person.

"I can't, I can't do it, Kili. It hurts so badly." Her voice cracked, her chest contorting in pain.

Kili scooped Magdalen into his arms, rocking her gently back and forth, trying his back to comfort her. They stayed like that for a while, Magdalen's cries subsided as she calmed.

"Magdalen, I'm so sorry," Kili whispered into her hair.

Magdalen only cried in response.

"Look at me," Kili commanded gently, pushing her back with his hands making her bloodshot eyes met his.

"You can't leave." He started, Magdalen shook her head ready to shoot away words. She had made up her mind.

Kili held up his hand to stop her. "Please, just another week here in the mountain… and then you can go to the Shire."

Magdalen thought over his words, a week would make no a weeks time Fili would still be marrying Tearsa, and she would still be heartbroken. "I don't know, Kili." She cautioned.

"Maggie, please just a week," Kili begged.

Magdalen looked into his hazel eyes, sniffing away the tears that still streamed down her face. She looked down at their hands. Then she said something Kili had prayed for since he had begun his search for her that morning.

"One week, and then I'm gone."


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 41**

* * *

The day of their courtship announcement had arrived, and Fili felt no trace of happiness. Perhaps it was nerves or just the simple acceptance that his fate was tied to Tearsa's for the rest of his days. Though it was not such a terrible fate, he would be king. Helping to ensure the future of his people, making sure they were safe and taken care of. If that meant Tearsa was the one by his side then he was willing to make that sacrifice. Or so he kept telling himself.

The morning of their courtship announcement had been a whirlwind of servants buzzing about making sure everything was perfect in preparation for their party. Yet everything seemed to pass in slow motion for Fili. It was like a sickening haze had overcome him. The words around him bubbled and popped with no real meaning to them in his mind. His thoughts always wandering back to the question: "Why was Magdalen leaving the mountain?"

It had been like a knife to the gut when Kili had told him of Magdalen's plan. At first, he had felt numb letting the weight of the situation wash over him. Then came the anger. He just couldn't comprehend why Magdalen would want to leave the mountain. Yes, they weren't on the best terms as of right now. But leaving the mountain because of him was just madness. There were dangers in Middle Earth that not even Magdalen could defend herself from. Imagines of Magdalen's bloodied body from the warg attack flashed in his mind. She could meet a worse fate all on her own.

 _Was uncle going to let her make the journey alone?_ Surely not, his uncle was a sensible man. He would never let a young lady out into the wilds by herself, no matter how stubbornly she would most likely insist. Then who would make that journey with her? A spider-like chill crept up his spine. Fili didn't want to imagine any dwarrow traveling alone with Magdalen, his blood boiled at the thought. Magdalen knew how to protect herself, she has proven that time and time again. Still, the mere thought of her in Middle Earth traveling with a dwarf that was not him or one of his close friends, sent him panicking. Of course, the dwarves of Erebor are honorable, but Thymun was once an honorable dwarf too.

He clenched his fist trying to calm his sudden rapid breathing. He had made his choice, he had to leave behind Magdalen. For the good of his kingdom.

"Prince Fili?" A voice broke his spiraling thoughts.

He blinked focusing on the older woman's face in front of him. Clearing his throat he stood up turning his attention on the maid.

"Forgive me I was lost in my thoughts. What did you say, Milly?" The maid blushed looking down at the prince's feet.

"Lady Tearsa is here, she wishes to see you." Milly bowed before scurrying over to his door.

Fili sighed waving for the maid to open the door, pouncing through the door came his fiance, draped in fine furs. She truly was a beauty, he would be stupid to deny that. Where as Magdalen was taller than the average dwarrowdam, Tearsa was short and built like a stone wall. Her raven hair was in stark contrast to Magdalen's golden locks. The pair were as different as could be. While he should have found himself attracted to the full dwarrowdam who was renowned by many as a beauty and a brave warrior. Yet his heart yearned for the quart-dwarf human girl who had antact for running head-first into danger. The stupid human girl who had the biggest heart he had ever had the honor of wittnessing Who would do anything for her loved ones, even if that meant putting herself at risk.

A warm hand touched his check, his glance drawn down to the golden pools of Tearsa's eyes. "Prince Fili, are you alright? You look pale." The deep tones of her voice echoing in the quiet room.

Though he took no notes of real concern in her voice. Pressing his lips into a tight line Fili forced a smile. Cupping her rough hands in his Fili led them into the valley between them. He squeezed them gently.

"I'm fine, Lady Tearsa. I'm just thinking about our future." The words settled heavily in his chest.

Tearsa let out a frustrated sigh.

"I've told you, we will be married soon Tearsa is fine." She smiled up at him.

Fili grimace when she spoke of their marriage. He pressed on.

"Of course, forgive me… Tearsa." A brilliant smile spread across her square face.

Releasing his hands, Tearsa spun taking note of the room around her. His room. She placed her hands on her hips, examining the small bookcase to her left. Running her fingers along the spine of the books.

"When we get married we'll have to get these moved to our home." She flashed him a smile over her shoulder.

Fili almost flinched at her words. Though she didn't seem to care as she continued on. "I assume it will be a little bit bigger." She teased.

Fili stepped forward his hands knitted tightly behind his back. "Of course, Tearsa. Anything for the future queen." Her tawny skin reddened at his words. Though they may have sounded perfectly pleasant to Tearsa, they were anything but that to Fili.

In a sudden flash, Tearsa stepped forward ceasing a simple kiss from Fili's bearded cheek. The skin where her lips had touched burned, but not in the way it once had with Magdalen. Quickly he cleared his throat, taking a step back from his fiance. This did not offend the Lady in any way as she turned on the balls of her feet trailing back to the door she had come from.

"We'll talk more about it later." She called over her shoulder, carrying herself with a verbose pride.

"But you need to get to finish getting ready for our party tonight, my love." She tested the pet name. Though at that moment it seemed more like a jab at his own pride than something shared between loved ones.

He simply nodded watching as Tearsa left his room. He crumbled back into one of his lounge chairs. His hands pressing into his skull, trying to push away the oncoming headache.

* * *

Magdalen refused to wear a dress. She had insisted that to the maid that had swept into her apartment with a gorgeous dress. The maid was taken aback when Magdalen had politely declined that dress. The maid had been standing in Magdalen's apartment for the last 15 minutes trying to explain to Magdalen that Princess Dis had sent the dress just for her.

"I understand that I have another dress that I will be wearing." Magdalen gritted through her teeth as she explained for the umpteenth time.

A knock on her apartment door echoed throughout her house. Magdalen huffed, mumbling under her breath about how she couldn't wait to get out of the mountain.

"But, Lady Magdalen." The maid frustratedly let out a sigh following Magdalen as she came to her door.

Opening the door she found her favorite prince and current savior.

"Ahh, Kili it's so nice to see you." Magdalen rejoiced.

Kili laughed taking a deep bow in front of her. The maid gasped upon seeing the prince, she scurried behind Magdalen giving her prince a bow.

"Why don't you take that dress back to Princess Dis. She will understand I promise." Magdalen gently guided the maid out of the door, ignoring her protests.

As soon as the maid was out of her apartment, Magdalen closed the door. Leaning against it as she took a moment to find her peace again.

"Interest morning?" Kili joked watching his frustrated friend.

Magdalen glared at him. "I don't want to talk about it." Magdalen emitted dropping into one of the chairs around her table, nibbling on the piece of fruit she had.

Kili laughed taking the spot next to her. As Magdalen was eating she felt the heavy gaze of Kili, she knew the look written on his face. It was the same look he had given her when she first arrived in the mountain and told them her preposterous tale.

Magdalen reached forward patting Kili's hand. "Stop looking at me like I'm about to die. I'm fine, Kee."

Kili didn't find her jab funny as he stood up, taking her face in his hands. "Maggie, you don't have to go to this. I'll tell mother you weren't feeling good." He consoled.

Magdalen smiled batting away his hands. She stood up dressing out the imaginary dust from her tunic and pants. "I appreciate that Kili, I really do. But I'm a grown woman I know what I have to do." She tried to comfort him.

Her time in the mountain was drawing to a close, the week she had promised Kili was soon only a couple of days. Kili dropped his head nodding at her.

"It will be okay, Kili. I'll write to you every chance I get." She patted his cheek. Kili didn't look satisfied with her statement, but he let the subject go.

"When will you be ready to go?" Kili implored.

Magdalen gave him a questionable look. "What are you talking about?"

"The party, of course, your my guest," Kili stated as if it were obvious.

Magdalen gaped at Kili. "You can't be serious."

Kili raised an eyebrow. "Of course I am, Maggie. If you insist on leaving, you should at least be close to your friends before you go." He acknowledged.

Magdalen gave him a small smile before wrapping her arms around his middle, giving him a tight hug. Kili responded squeezing his friend. Magdalen snapped her eyes open looking at the door.

"Your mother will definitely notice I'm not wearing that dress." She raced to the door, hoping to catch up with the disgruntled maid.

* * *

The party was held in the small hall as Durin's Day. Every dwarrow, dwarrowdam, and dwarfling was welcomed into the hall to celebrate the finding of their future queen. Magdalen sat at the highest table overlooking the full hall. She took in the deep red colors that filled the hall, the color of the Rus clan. She tried her best to avoid stealing glances of the prince, though it was alway inevitable. She was always drawn to him, she had always been.

He looked breathtaking draped in grey furs and red robes. His golden crown sitting proudly atop his head. Magdalen had always preferred him in his normal clothes. Thorin stood at the center of the high table giving thanks to the Rus clan for their support of the union and their partnership moving forward. Tearsa smiled proudly at her father, and then at Fili. Tonight her raven hair was curled and braided with great details of ruby gems and golden beads. Magdalen shivered at the awful words Tearsa had spat at her in the library. It was evident to Magdalen, that Tearsa was not going to be a very involved queen when it came to her people. She had seen the handful of occasions Tearsa had been outside the noble wing, she didn't seem to care for those who could not offer her any gains in life.

 _That's none of my business._ Magdalen decided, when she left the mountain she would be rid of Tearsa and her hateful glares.

She heard the thundering applause as Thorin finished his speech. She joined in smiling at the king. Music began to swell in the hall as the celebration began. Kili offered her ale as he recounted to one of the noble dwarves around them the time his dear Magdalen had out drunk him. She wasn't really paying attention, though smiled or laughed when was necessary. Magdalen's leg began to twitch, screaming at her body that she needed to stretch it. She told Kili that she was going for a walk when Kili asked if everything was all right she simply smiled. Walking away from the table into the mass of dwarves, she knew everything wasn't alright.

 _How could anything be alright, anymore? Was Lord Amrus right, will they all forget about me when I'm gone?_ She worried looking around the room.

Magdalen spent most of the night staying far away from Fili and his bride as possible. Taking time to visit her favorite dwarves. Of course, Bomfur and Rampur insisted that she danced with them. Which she happily obliged. Daisy asked for a story, which she gave. Nori offered her wine, Ori and Deamra greeted her with the warmth of her family. Her heartache each time she walked away from the dwarves. It was like she was saying goodbye all over again.

"Care for a dance, girlie?" A familiar voice grumbled behind her.

Her chest lifted as she spun to find Dwalin's outstretched hand. Magdalen slipped her hand into Dwalin's bowing before him.

"It would be an honor to dance with the Captain of the Guard." She teased him.

Dwalin rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic." He mumbled pulling her to the dance floor.

Magdalen laughed falling into step with the steady fast music. She smiled up to Dwalin, and much to her surprise he smiled back.

"You know don't you have to go." His smile faded, he looked away.

"Dwalin, I won't be gone forever just for a bit." She lilted, trying to make light of the situation.

Dwalin didn't answer still looking over the crowd. "I know you can take care of yourself. Just be careful, the world isn't all roses." He professed.

Magdalen was touched by his understanding and belief in her. "You are so much like my sister was. I know if I try to make you stay it will only make you want to leave more." He stared down at her with glowing half moons.

"Just make sure you are leaving for the right reasons." He bowed as the music came to an end.

Taking her hand he pressed it into his head, before turning to leave.

"Dwalin!" She called stopping him in his place. Magdalen ran straight into him, leaching herself onto him. She pressed her cheek into his solid chest. Dwalin didn't throw her off of him like she had expected him too. Slowly they seperated Dwalin placed a hand over his heart nodding, then disappeared into the crowd. Magdalen stared into the sea of people making her way along the edge of the crowd. At a distance, she found the daunting figures of Amrus as he hugged his niece, Tearsa. Magdalen felt sick remembering watching her grandfather's word dissolved in the water as Amrus tore them apart.

Now he had gotten what he wanted, and she had gotten what she wanted: to be as far away from him as she could.

A chill crawled up her spine, feeling the weight of someone's gaze. She searched the crowd until she found the source talking to a group of dwarves a few yards away. Fili's eyes met hers and for a moment either looked away. Magdalen swallowed feeling her throat suddenly become dry. Her heart pounded painfully, she brought her hand to her chest looking away from the prince. Tears stung her eyes, her steps a little quicker as she grew closer to a familiar hall.

The sounds of the party became muffled as she walked down the long, cold corridor. The jolly music replaced with the beating of waterfalls. She sighed remembered the night Galndalf told her she had been brought here for a reason.

 _What was that reason, for the gods to tourter me?_ She thought bitterly.

Magdalen heard quite steps as someone entered the space. Magdalen did not turn around, she couldn't. She could feel his presence. She stared into the empty cavern the ghosts of them dancing quietly to distant music played in her mind's eye.

"Magdalen," Fili called.

The two content ghost evaporated in front of her. Magdalen scowled her pointed look aimed at Fili.

"What do you want? I'm sure your fiance will be missing you." She offered walking over to the rails that overlooked the small waterfall.

Fili ignored her jab walking close behind her, stopping a few feet from her. "Magdalen, why are you leaving the mountain?"His tone with frustration.

Magdalen's head snapped in his direction. "Because I want to Fili." She spat.

Fili narrowed his eyes. "That's not a reason! Why are you leaving this mountain? Have we not given you everything? Protection, love, attention? Or was that not enough for you?"

A white-hot wave of anger crashing into her. She pushed herself off the rails, barreling toward Fili. Magdalen pressed her finger into Fili's chest. "Oh how dare you!" Her scream echoing on the cave walls.

"Oh dare I. You're the one leaving us." He bit back.

Her eyes began to burn, as she shoved into his chest. Though he didn't move. "Yes, you! Why do you think I'm leaving? IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU." Once the words left her lips, it was like a weight had been lifted off her.

The sweet release of the truth.

Fili straightened up, quickly looking anywhere, but at her. Her chest began to slow, hearing the pumping of her blood in her ears.

"Fili, I'm sorry. But it's true, I can't be here anymore. I'm not being selfish, so you can stop that bullshit right now. I'm doing this for everyone. Even if I was being selfish, that would be my decision, not something for you to shame." She tried to explain carefully, though moments of her anger slipped through.

Fili rubbed his face, his skin paled as he if had faced death once again. At that moment he saw the whole span of their complex relationship. From the sweet moments of them holding each other in the gardens with only the stars as their witness to the screaming matches they once had in the early days. And for the first time in the last couple of months, he felt clarity. His eyes shot up to Magdalen's.

"No." He said plainly.

Magdalen's face became pinched, her fist curling ready to punch Fili. Quickly he reached out wrapping his hand around her fist. Her sour face faded, looking down at their connected hands. Remembering the thrilling sparks of his touch.

"Fili, what are you talking about." Her voice was quiet.

"Magdalen, I hurt you." He began. "I hurt myself because of duty and my pride. But nothing hurts more than the thought of you leaving Erebor."

He took another step closer. "Your family is here, Magdalen. Your life is here. And I have made you want to turn your back on that. I'm sorry for that." He dropped to his knees, letting go of her curled fist which softly released.

She watched as he brought out a small knife, taking one of his braids in the other hand. Before she could say anything he began to chop at the braid, letting the braid separate from his mane. When he was done, his fingers ran over the still tight braid. His eyes wandered up to hers, he held any outstretched hand with the braid in it.

"Fili, what is this?" Magdalen asked carefully taking his hair in her hand.

"It's my honor braid, I broke a promise I made to you along time ago. Keep it until you have decided to forgive me, Dushin-Mizim." The nickname hung in the air.

Magdalen stared down at the neatly done braid, her fingers taking in the feeling of the metal bead at the end of the knot. A single tear fell down her reddened cheek. She fell to her knees, taking Fili's face in her hands.

"You hurt me, Fili. Do you understand that? I cried night after night because I felt like I hadn't been enough. You treated me like I never had existed" She sobbed.

"I knew it wasn't your fault I know it was your duty, but I still needed to blame someone."Her throat tightened as she spoke.

His eyes became saucers as she spoke.

"Ask me again why I want to leave." She ordered him.

Slowly his hand came up to cup her hand, pressing her skin into his. "Please, Dushin-Mizim, why do you want to leave the mountain?"

She let out a shaking breath, closing her eyes to focus on her next words. "Because, my love, I couldn't watch you marry Tearsa. Because it would be like watching my heart being ripped from my chest."

He butted his head into hers, wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. One of her hands pressed into his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart. Opening her eyes, she looked to Fili. Closing the distance between them she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Fili, you have to let me go. You are getting married, and I have to go." She breathed into his skin.

Fili only pulled her closer, relishing in the feeling of her body pressed into his. He turned his head to face hers, their lips almost touching.

"Dushin-Mizim, I would be a fool to believe I could let you go. I have been a fool. Wherever you go, I will always follow." His thumb brushed her face, trailing to the base of her neck.

"My Magdalen, I love you with my enter soul." He whispered to her.

Magdalen felt as if her heart could burst. Though she wasn't sure if it was from love or from sorrow. Then she realized she had longed for this moment for a while, she wasn't going to let the worries of the world ruin it.

She pressed her lips to his. Her stomach knotted and twisted feeling the light touches of his hands as he held her. She squeezed her eyes so tightly she saw bursts of fireworks behind her eyelids. Her heart soared, his words echoing in her mind. She loved him and he loved her. She had always felt complete, but with Fili, that feeling glowed throughout her. She felt him smiling, before ending the kiss. Their breathing mixing as they took in the sight of each other.

"I love you too, Fili."

Fili couldn't hold back his grin, he stood up taking Magdalen in his arms. She swung around, letting her laughter float in the air. Fili let her down, resting his head on hers again.

"Does this mean, you'll stay?" Fili asked.

Magdalen smiled, letting out a small chuckle. She nodded, patting his cheek.

"I think I can stay awhile." She joked.

And for a moment it felt like they were same Fili and Magdalen who shared secret kisses and quiet nights under the stars.

"What are we going to do, Fili?" Magdalen questioned.

Fili sighed. "We'll figure it out, Dushin-Mizim."

Magdalen hummed, and that was enough for now.

Two dwarves, even a quarter dwarf, in love become consumed with each other when left alone. So much so that the world around them fades away. Had the dwarven prince and the quarter dwarf not been catching up on longing kisses and whispers of forgiveness they would have noticed the shadowy figure racing away from the loving scene.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay! I just moved and I'm trying to get ready for school. But here it is, hope you enjoy!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

* * *

Forgiveness was not something that came easily to Magdalen. It never had. Even as a child she had an unwavering stubbornness that could frustrate the calmest person. When she was six Susan was going to a sleepover for one of her friend's birthday party, which Magdalen was not invited to. It made sense why a six-year-old wasn't invited to a twelve-year-old party, that didn't mean it made sense in Magdalen's mind. No in Magdalen's mind Susan was abandoning her sister, Magdalen didn't speak to her sister for a week after that. When Susan attempted to make peace with her sister, Magdalen would pretend that Susan wasn't there. Their grandfather always joked that Magdalen would never make a good diplomat.

Even now at twenty-two, Magdalen still had trouble with forgiveness. With Fili holding her closer it seemed to come a little easier. It was as if nothing had changed between the two, they were still that same couple all those months ago. No Tearsa, no Amrus, just the two of them and nothing else mattered. Of course, that dream couldn't last forever. They would have to leave their small piece of the world, back to the party that was supposed to celebrate Fili's engagement to Tearsa. Magdalen didn't ever want to leave Fili's embrace, afraid that he would evaporate once she let go.

Magdalen inhaled deeply enjoying the warm scent of her Fili. She released the breath feeling light as she angled her face up at him.

"I'm still mad at you." She stated still keeping close to his face.

She smiled feeling the soft rumblings in Fili's chest as he let out a laugh. Fili looked down at her with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"Still, Dushin-Mizim?" He teased, his nose brushing against hers.

Magdalen nodded tracing her fingers over his chest. "Yes, my love. You'll have to make it up for it." She smiled wickedly up at her Fili.

Fili's smirk grew. He moved his hands from her back, clasping over her hands. Snuggling her tiny hands against his chest, the steady pace of his heart pacing under her palms.

"Dushin-Mizim, I promise I will make up for what I've done for the rest of my days."

His eyes shone in the dim lights. Magdalen bit her lip, hiding her smile. She closed her eyes pressing a kiss on Fili's jaw. "Fili, I know you are sorry." She began gently. "But I just need time to forgive you, is that okay?"

Magdalen noticed Fili's pained expression, but nevertheless, he nodded. "I understand, Dushin-Mizim. We'll figure this out." He pressed a kiss on Magdalen's head.

Magdalen leaned into Fili's chest listening to his heart, trying to drown out the distant noise of the party. The daunting truth they both had to face. But she knew that they would be facing it together. And that fact brought her a piece of comfort in their chaotic situation.

* * *

Days had passed since the celebration and the whole kingdom seemed to take notice of Magdalen's sudden upturned attitude. No longer did anger hang around her like a cloud, but rather her fiery sassy seemed to be ignited again. Her training sessions with Dwalin went back to their usual fun repertoire. Dwalin was astonished but didn't speak about it. Only observing her carefully. Though the rest of her closest friends and allies were not so subtle in their observation. When Magdalen showed up at the Ur families doorstep for dinner the next few nights with Deamra's mother's sweetbread was quite a shock to the patriarchs of the Ur family. The four Ur children didn't seem to mind at all.

Magdalen's sudden enthusiasm, while a joy to most, was a warning sign for those in the mountain that found the human a menace. One of those being Lady Teasra of the Rus clan, the daughter of the wealthiest merchants in all of the dwarven kingdoms. While her family held no direct power in the political arena, all that was about to change as soon as she became Queen. What her family had strived for generations, was going to be realized by her. Not only would she be the crowning jewel on the most powerful kingdom in Middle Earth, but her family. She would finally make her father proud of his child, she would no longer be the burdened daughter.

That was if that stupid human wasn't going to interfere with her plans. Tearsa had certainly underestimated the girl when she arrived in the Lonely Mountain. Her dearest uncle, Amrus, had tried to warn them about the girl's influence in the kingdom. Tearsa and her father had waved it off as a simple problem that they could deal with swiftly.

Tearsa played the part of an excited and doting fiance to the prince, who was good looking enough. She had tried everything in her power to keep the prince interested in her, but nothing seemed to be working. She learned quickly why that was when she stood in the training arena, watching her soon to be fiance battling the little human. At that moment Tearsa could have torn the child to pieces. She refrained from end her sad existence that day in the library, merely offering her a warning if she further intruded in on her plans. She forgave when her fiance looked off into the distance watching the creature frump about her days. Hearing the words being whispered into her ear had been the last straw.

"AGH!" Tearsa let out a cardinal scream smashing the nearest vase into the stone wall.

The poor vase never stood a chance.

"WHAT?" The words just spoken to her still processing in her mind.

Amrus closed his eyes trying to compose himself. He elbowed Thyum again, wordlessly telling him to repeat himself again. Thyum swallowed taking a moment before speaking.

"The girl and the prince were spotted... Together at your celebration."

Tearsa let out another scream, running her hands furiously through her hair. She began to pace.

"What are we going to do! He's going to break off the engagement, and father will be so disappointed in me." She began to panic.

Amrus stepped forward placing his hands on his niece's shoulders, stopping her pacing. "Tearsa, take a breath."

Tearsa nodded closing her eyes, focusing on her breathing. "The pathetic human will not take away what is rightfully yours." Amrus shook her slightly, shaking some sense into the girl.

Tearsa's eyes now open and wide. Hanging on every word her uncle explained his plan to eliminate their mutual problem. Tearsa was almost awestruck that the glimmer of darkness that swirled in her uncle's eye as he spoke of what he was going to do with the girl. A soul tugged at each word. She almost begged him to stop talking, to leave her in the dark when it came to the girl's fate. Almost.

"And what if it doesn't work?" Tearsa spat still slightly horrified by what awaited the girl, and even worse… What awaited them if her uncle's plan didn't work out.

Amrus's thin pursed lips curled into a smile that even gave his niece a chilling feeling.

"Don't you worry, my dear. At the end of this, you will be the one sitting on the throne, and the girl will be a distant memory."

* * *

Magdalen felt like she was floating on air as she fought Bonner. She had come to realize that fighting was a great therapeutic tool for her. It helped her to put away all of her thoughts that clouded her mind and freed her body to let it feel however it felt at that moment. Though today was different, she wasn't fighting the dreaded feeling of despair or the heavyweight of anxiety. Today she was fighting to feel the sweet taste of freedom from those thoughts which she had been at war with for so long.

Holding her arm in a guarded motion across her chest, Magdalen twirled around Bonner holding out her other dagger. The side of her blade silenced at Bonner's exposed arm, he quickly dodged her next blow. Magdalen felt lighter on her feet than she had in a long time. She matched his movements at any unexpected rate. Bonner nearly fell backward when her shortsword caught his sword, her smaller dagger locking their blades in place.

Magdalen grinned as she swung them around, giving Bonner an intense kick to the ground. He landed with a thud.

"There's certainly a little pep in your kick today, Lady Magdalen." Bonner jested, repeating one of her many strange sayings.

Magdalen laughed reaching out to clasp his hand helping him back on his feet. She patted him on the shoulder, about to reply to his joke when she heard the sudden crash of something behind her.

Bonner's shoulders tensed and his eyes stoney. He looked ready to step in front of Magdalen but didn't dare to move. Magdalen followed his gaze only jump out of the way of the edge of an ax. Which was accompanied by a roar of anger. Magdalen screamed as the edge of the ax nicked her arm, burning the skin as blood flowed from the fresh wound. Magdalen stared at the wound for a moment before looking up to meet Tearsa's wild gaze, she looked like a rabid animal ready to pounce on her kill.

* * *

Fili had always been wary of becoming king in his younger years. Years of preparation and his uncle's guidance had put his anxieties to rest. While still a daunting task that admittedly still scared him, he knew his duties and was ready for the trials that awaited him. And he knew now that future was meant to be spent with Magdalen by his side.

He had tried for so long to seek the approval of his uncle, his whole life in fact. He always wanted to make Thorin proud of him, to prove to him that he was worthy of being his heir -A king like him. Fili had tried to love Tearsa or grow to love her as Thorin had suggested, yet it didn't work. Magdalen had his heart, he knew she would never give it back. And he prayed to Mahal that she would never want to.

Fili never believed in a dwarf's one. It was a silly tale dwarfling Amad's told them when they asked where they came from-one that his own mother told him as a child. Now he was beginning to doubt. His heart called out to Magdalen, it was like she was a piece of him he never knew he was missing.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't been having dreams of his blonde-haired human and three perfect little dwarflings. King or not, Fili had decided that was the future he wanted to pursue, even if that meant disappointing his uncle.

Fili had arrived at his uncle's study, but couldn't seem to find the courage to actually knock on his door. He had rehearsed what he was going to say to Thorin a hundred times in his head. Fili was going to say to Thorin what he should have said before Tearsa arrived in the mountain. That Magdalen was his one and he was going to marry her if she would have him.

Fili took in a swift breath before knocking on the door.

He waited for a moment. Nothing.

Fili was taken aback when his uncle didn't respond. There were no meetings that Fili knew of, and Fili had seen Thorin heading toward his office a few hours prior. Opening the door, Fili popped his head in to find an abandoned study. Though it was only recently abandoned as his lamp lights were still burnings, and his fireplace was still roaring. Fili was about to go in to inspect more when he heard the frantic cries of his name.

"Fili!" His brother called.

Fili jumped out of the doorway finding Kili rushing toward him. Kili's face was deathly pale, his eyes full of fury. Kili began off on a tirade about something that Fili didn't catch, knowing only that his brother was dragging him down the hall. Fili managed to snake away from his brother's tight grasp.

"Kili!" The sharpness in his voice stopped Kili.

"What is happening?" Fili asked slowly, trying to combat the wildness in Kili's gaze.

Kili took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Fili, Tearsa's on a warpath!" Fili knitted his eyebrows.

"Uncle and Amad are already there! We have to get there before something happens!"

In the short time, Fili had known Tearsa, he had figured out that Tearsa had a short temper. She had a habit of making molehills into mountains. He wasn't surprised she was angry, though he was surprised it had sent Kili into fear.

"Kili, what are you talking about?"

Kili shook his head "Tearsa! It's Tearsa's, she's after Magdalen."

Fili ran faster than he had ever run in his life.

* * *

"What the hell!" Magdalen exclaimed Tearsa ignored her screams swinging her might ax wildly. Magdalen yelped dodging out of the way, Bonner running out of the ring. If Magdalen hadn't being chased by a mad dwarrowdam she might have heard the yells erupting from the hall above the ring. But she did not as she was in fact being chased by a mad dwarrowdam with a very sharp ax. Magdalen ran out taking a moment to compose herself bringing the short sword in front of her, trying to block Tearsa's attacks.

"Tearsa what is wrong with you!" Magdalen yelled.

Tearsa grunted her ax gripped at her side. "You! I told you to stay away and you did not listen." Tearsa thrusted her ax into the air holding it ready to end Magdalen in one swift swipe.

"STOP!" A voice above them commanded making Tearsa freeze her actions. Magdalen's head snapped to meet the furious gaze of Thorin, whom she had never been more pleased to see in her life. Magdalen looked to see they had gained a small audience Thorin, Dis, Dwalin, Balin, Lord Harmus and Lord Amrus- who held no trace of anger in his eyes-stood at the entrance watching as Tearsa was about to make Magdalen sliced meat.

"Lady Tearsa what do you think you are doing," Thorin growled marching down the stairs to the ring followed by Dwalin, and Dis.

"I told this human whore to stay away from my betrothed, Prince Fili," She glared at Magdalen.

Magdalen's stomach burned, she knew. She knew about her and Fili. Magdalen stared at the ground in shame unable to meet anyone's gaze.

"I was told that she was trying to seduce the Crown Prince at MY engagement celebration. That the two were seen kissing! I was simply trying to defend my husband's reputation, from this worthless women." Magdalen felt her heart spike in her chest. Air left her lung contracting in her chest painfully.

"Prince Fili is not your husband yet, Lady Tearsa." Dis sneered staring down at Tearsa. Her voice was strained and held hatred.

"Lady Teasra, Prince Fili can speak for his own reputation he doesn't need someone to speak for him. As for the rumor, it is nothing more than that. It is shameful that you would take up arms against an honored guest of the crown." The words left Thorin's mouth. Magdalen looked up at the King who did not meet her gaze, a warmth spread throughout her chest.

"I think this is a more pressing matter, only to be thrown away as a rumor King Thorin." Lord Hamrus said furiously.

Above them, the doors once again swung open Kili and Fili rushed into the room. Kili yelled for Magdalen taking in the scene below him as they descended the stairs. Soon they were at their mother's side. Magdalen looked up meeting Fili's gaze. She saw his eyes flicker to her bleeding arm. She gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him that she was okay.

"What is happening here!" Kili gasped.

Fili pushed passed his mother, who reached out grabbing his arm stopping from running over to Magdalen. Dis looked at her son searching his face for something, she was taken aback by what she found. Fili looked desperately at his mother then back at Magdalen.

"I would never do anything to hurt the reputation of the line of Durin or Prince Fili, Thorin." Magdalen mustered her head bowed unable to meet the searing gaze of Fili.

Thorin said nothing his eyes trained on Magdalen, studying her every move.

"This girl has been nothing but trouble to us since we arrived, King Thorin." Lord Hamrus grumbled. "And now she has tried to compromise Tearsa and Prince Fili engagement."

The room exploded with argument as everyone, but Fili and Magdalen, spoke.

"Enough!" Thorin shouted efficiently shutting everyone up.

"If we are quite done arguing, let us speak as adults." Thorin snapped glaring at the room full of grown dwarves.

"Magdalen are the allegations against you true." She felt the weight of the whole's room's gaze on her.

Magdalen felt a foot tall in that moment. Yet in the dark clouds of stares, there was a light. She stared at Fili before looking up at Thorin.

"They are." The room exploded as everyone once again began to yell.

Tearsa lunged at Magdalen but was restrained by Dwalin. Magdalen fell back trying to crawl backward, hoping to put some space between her and the crazed dwarrowdam.

"You whore, I will kill you!" Tearsa screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin slammed his fist into the nearest wall, causing a small tremor.

Their arguments begrudgingly died on their lips, staring up their king. Thorin fixed his coat, walking over to Magdalen. His dark shadow covering her. A wave of fear crashed into Magdalen. Until a hand appeared in front of her face. Magdalen stared at the hand before placing her hand in his. Thorin pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked low enough so only she could hear.

Magdalen couldn't muster any words, only nodding in response. He studied her face searching for an answer that she didn't know if she could give to turned to face his small crowd. Lord Amrus spoke first.

"How do you plan to deal with her punishment!" Magdalen's eyes widen with fear.

"Punishment?" Kili demanded.

Thorin looked lost on what to say. Dis was pale as she stared at Magdalen, looking as if she could faint at any moment.

"Yes, punishment. Miss Magdalen was conspiring to break up Prince Fili and Tearsa's engagement. I wouldn't be surprised if this was her plan all along." Lord Amrus snarled at Kili.

Kili stepped toward Amrus ready to fight him.

"There is no need for punishment, uncle," Tearsa spoke up, shaking off Dwalin's grip.

Tearsa came closer to Magdalen, circling her like pray. "If she wants Prince Fili, then she can have him." Tearsa snapped into Magdalen's ear as she came to stand in front of her.

Magdalen face pinched with confusion.

"What?" Dis said echoing Magdalen's thoughts.

A cruel smile curled on Tearsa's lips.

"That is if you can beat me?" Mystery playing in her voice.

Dis gasped behind them. "I challenge you for Prince Fili's hand."

Though Magdalen was lost on the meaning of her words the rest of the room was not. Dis and Kili surged forward toward Thorin. Concern filled Dis's face, her eyes flickering back and forth between Thorin and Magdalen. Tearsa had walked away from Magdalen with pride, toward her uncle and father. Dsi whispered angrily with Thorin.

Magdalen focused on Fili. Though neither spoke a word, a sense of comfort fell between them. She may not be as strong as Tearsa, but for Fili, she was willing to get her ass kicked. They had fought for so long to get where they were at this point in their relationship. She was done playing games and keeping things secret. She just wanted to be with Fili. No Tearsa, no Amrus, just the two of them together and happy.

Magdalen stepped forward. Her chest puffed and her fist closed tightly as she spoke.

"I accept your challenge Tearsa!" A wicked smile sat on Tearsa's face as if she had expected this outcome.

Dis screamed in frustration. "Thorin, you cannot be seriously considering this ridiculous challenge." Thorin ignored her walking over to Fili.

Thorin nodded at Fili before speaking.

"I accept your challenge for my heir's hand."

Dis raised her hands in the air, storming out of the training room.

Kili and Dwalin came to Magdalen's side checking her still bleeding arm. The world seemed to be on mute as they led her out of the room toward the healer's wing.

The only thing Magdalen thought was: _What did I just agree too?_


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 43**

* * *

Magdalen's entire body was in immense pain. She held the throbbing heat that was bursting from her ribs from the last impact of Tearsa's blow. Her elbow reached out shakely digging into the dirty of the ring, pulling her limp body along behind her. The sole of a thick boot stepped in front of her. A shadowy figure darkened over Magdalen lame form. Craning her neck, Magdalen saw through a pulsing black eye Tearsa's cruel smile beaming down at her. Tearsa bent down hovering over Magdalen, reaching out Tearsa cupped Magdalen's chin in an iron grip. A warm trail of blood dripped from Magdalen's nose. Tearsa shook her chin lightly.

"You're nothing, and you will always be nothing." She leaned in closer the warmth of her breath hot on Magdalen's skin.

"Just like your grandfather, a coward."

Tearsa stood up, the heel of her boot sinking into Magdalen's back. Magdalen let out a howl feeling the jolts of fire shooting from her back. The taste of dirt sneaking into her mouth, as her face pressed into the ground.

"That is enough!" Called Thorin watching with hawk-like eyes from above the training ring.

Immediately Tearsa lifted her foot, standing like a trained soldier looking up with pride at the royal family. Magdalen slowly lifted herself off the ground, gritting her teeth. The crowd quieted as Thorin spoke quietly to Dwalin. When Thorin was done speaking Dwalin nodded bowing to his king. Dwalin came down the stairs heading straight into the ring. He glanced at Magdalen for a split second before marching over to Tearsa. Grabbing her arm he lifted it into the arm.

"Lady Tearsa of the Rus Clan is the winner of this challenge."

Magdalen hung her head, unable to bear the shame she felt. Half the crowd burst into cheers, jumping to their feet in support of their champion. Others sat motionless, shocked by what had just happened. Staring down at the bloodied girl that so many had come to admire, even love. Including Prince Kili who stared wide eyed at the shrinking form of Magdalene. Prince Fili's hand gripped the sides of his chair though he sat still, watching as Tearsa lead on the cheers of the crowd.

Tears burned in Magdalen's eyes, she couldn't take the heavy weight of all the eyes on her. Slowly she disappeared from the amassing crowd that began to encompass Tearsa. As she backed out of the room her eyes connected with Fili's for a moment. Her lips trembled as she looked up at her love. She had lost the first challenge, she never stood a chance against Tearsa. Not for a second. Dwalin had tried to prepare her for the fight, but nothing could have prepared her for Tearsa's full wrath.

Magdalen mouthed "I'm sorry' shaking her head. Fili shot up from his seat, his head reaching out to Magdalen wanting so desperately to comfort her. Though he could not speak to either woman during the duration of the trial. Magdalen spun on her heels running out of the ring, far away from everyone. Panic began seeping into her chest as the cold air of the corridor hit her lungs. She had just lost Tearsa's challenge, she was one step closer to losing Fili forever. Her mind raced, her body guiding her through the halls of Erebor with ease. She ran as far as her legs would take her, ignoring the burning sensation in her lungs. Slowing as she came to a dark empty hallway, Magdalen came to a stop feeling a thousand different thoughts in her head.

Magdalen dropped to her knees feeling the cool earth beneath her. Fishing in her pocket, she pulled out a small stone. The blue jewel glimmered even in the darkness. Magdalen smiled sadly at it, her fingers brushing over the rough edges. She had been glad when she decided to stuff it away in a small box after Fili and her stopped she was being honest, she would tell you it was one of her most precious possessions- next to her necklace. Not because it was a jewel, but because it reminded her of their love. It wasn't a perfect love. It was rough and sharp, but still remained glowing even in the darkness. Pressing her palms over the stone, she shut her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she prayed. Magdalen was never every religious, but needed to speak to her grandfather. Even if he couldn't hear her.

"I don't know what to do." She cried into the darkness.

"I love him," Her voice cracked, and she began to sob.

"But I can't beat Tearsa, I can't." She repeated hiccuping as air in her lungs became scarce.

"I wish you were here, Grandfather. I wish you could tell me what to do." The heels of her folded hand pressed into her forehead as she mourned for herself.

"I never took you as one to give up so easily?" A familiar voice called from behind her.

Magdalen shot up, turning to find Dis standing a few feet behind her.

"Dis," Magdalen called surprised, quickly wiping away her tears. "What are you doing here, I thought you couldn't talk to me?"

Dis gave her a half smile, her hands folded in front of her as she approached."No, Fili can't. I, however, can do as I please. And it would please me if we spoke for a moment." Magdalen nodded quietly joining Dis at her side as they walked deep into the abandoned hall.

Neither woman spoke for awhile. In the whole time Magdalen has known Dis, she had never felt uncomfortable around the motherly figure. Yet none as they strolled along the hallways of Erebor, Magdalen suddenly felt like an outlier.

"That was quite the fight." Dis batted, still not looking in Magdalen's direction.

Taking a deep breath, Magdalen let the stress that had built up in her chest out. Her emotions falling from her mouth like water from a broken dam.

"Dis I can't beat her, " Dis froze in her stop, turning to fully face Magdalen.

Magdalen began shaking, her whole body vibrating with nervous energy.

"She has been training her whole life. I've been training with Dwalin for a year. She's going to kill me." Her breathing becoming uneven and short.

Her vision became narrow and dark, spots of vivid colors floating in and out of her vision. In the chaos a warm hand rested on her forearm. Wild eyes shot up to meet Dis's concerned gaze. The hand squeezed her arm gently.

"Magdalen, you need to breathe, my dear." She coaxed Magdalen, her hand drifting from her arm to her back. Drawing calming circles.

Magdalen's breathing slowed. Her nostrils flaring as she took in the cool air.

Dis stared at the human in her arms that she had come to care so much about. She couldn't shake the feeling that all of this had been her fault. Kili had told her everything after Magdalen had confessed her love for Fili. Dis knew exactly why Magdalen had accepted Tearsa's challenge, but she needed to hear it for herself.

"Then why did you accept, why do you care whom my son married?"

A deep flush burned on Magdalen's cheeks, she quickly looked away from the elder woman. Magdalen was tired of dancing around the truth. All she wanted was Fili. How could something so simple, become so complicated?

"Because, I love him Dis. And he loves me. I can't watch him marry Tearsa, I think it would kill me." Magdalen didn't stutter, nor did she feel nervous. She told the truth, and it felt freeing.

For a moment Dis said nothing only looking ahead of them. Magdale feared that Dis might reject her feelings for her son. Though her fears were squashed when a pair of arms closed around Magdalen's middle as she was lifted into the air. Dis beamed up at her, let out a soft giggle of happiness spinning Magdalen around.

"Oh I knew it! I'm so sorry I didn't see it earlier, Magdalen. I've been such a fool." Dis cried setting Magdalen back on the ground, her hand still capturing Magdalen's shoulders making her meet Dis's tear-eyed gaze.

"I want you and Fili to be happy, and I've ruined that for you two." She blubbered.

Magdalen was taken aback by Dis's sudden outburst. But couldn't help from wrapping her arms around the crying women's thick figure. Dis snuggled into her embrace, like a mother would hold her child.

"I don't know if I can beat her, Dis." Magdalen whispered into Dis's ear.

The truth of her statement scared her.

Dis pushed back wiping away the tears that traveled down her face. She sighed, the curls of onyx hair framing around her reddened face.

"You don't have to beat her, you know."

Magdalen blinked unsure of what to make of what Dis had just said. Dis noted the confusion in her eyes, as she elaborated.

"When a dwarrowdam challenges another dwarrowdam for a hand in marriage, there are three trails they must face. The first is set by the challenger, she choose fighting. And she won. But you still have a chance. The second is set by you, your trial is whatever you want it to be. Choose something that highlights you strength. The third is set by the head of the house. With my father gone, that would be Thorin." She paused slightly shaking Magdalen, making she understood her underlying mean.

Magdalen stared at Dis, she had kinda of understood how the trials worked. But wasn't sure why Dis was explaining it again.

"There are three challanges, Magdalen. If you win one challenge Lady Tasra will have no claim to Fili's hand." Dis emphasized.

Magdalen's eyes widened."What?" Her mouth gaped at the princess.

"A dwarrowdam must win all three challenges to win the claim of marriage. If she only wins two, and you win one that proves she is not worthy have taking the claim without question. Fili will have the choice." Dis smiled hopefully at Magdalen.

She had not been informed about this rule. Tearsa had won her challenge, but tomorrow Magldane would announce her challenge. She would be in her element, she would be in control. A sudden realization smacked her in the face.

"I can still win?" Magdalen muttered to herself.

Dis nodded reassuring Magdalen. "I can still win!" Magdalen shouted jumping up.

She paused. "Fili, will choose me." There were no power behind her words.

After everything they had been through, she hoped with all of her heart that he would. They loved each other, why was there still a part of her heart that he would choose her. That she was worthy of him and his love.

Dis cupped her face, smiling at her. "He would choose you a thousand times over. He looks at you like his father looked at me. He is your one." She pushed a loose hair behind Magdalen's ear.

Magdalen's heart skipped a beat, a stupid grin grew across her lips. Tearsa may have won this battle, but Magdalen was going to win the war.

* * *

The next morning stood in the throne room with her head held high. Deamra had braided her hair back into a warrior's knot. She wore a lavender shirt that the Ur clan had gifted her, under a brown corset. The belt and dagger Dwalin had gifted her proud displayed around her hips. Her face didn't flinch under the sharp gaze of Tearsa as she approached Thorin, who sat high on his throne. Fili standing to his right, and Kili to his left. Magdalen stood before Thorin, shoulders rolled back as she named her challenge. An archery match. Three shots each. The best score wins.

Tearsa's face twisted at her choice. Dwarves and archery rarely missed, most didn't have the patience for the bow and arrow. Which was slightly ironic, because of the chaotic prince would excelled at the craft. Kili's face lit up at Magdalen's announcement. Thorin had given them each two hours to prepare for the challenge, Tearsa held her nose high in the air as she trotted off to her uncle, who whispered into her ear as they disappeared.

"I hope you know what you're doing, girlie." Dwalin muttered as he passed her, to escort her to the practice room.

Magdalen looked up at Fili, his face was warm and filled with excitement. She gave him a small wave, which he returned with a wink. Her heart skipped a beat, taking a moment to catch up with Dwalin.

 _So do I, Dwalin._

The arena had been transformed into an archery arena, much like the one they had used in Dale. Dwarves of all kinds stuffed into the stadium seats that overlooked the arena. Thorin and family sat in a marked off space, guards covering every side of them. Magdalen tried not to focus on the crowd as it was making her more anxious by the second. Archery was in her blood, she had done it for as long as she could remember. It was like an extension of her body. She knew Tearsa was skilled, but was sure that she wasn't any better than herself. This was where she was supposed to shine. Then why did she feel so nervous.

Thorin called the attention of all the dwarves, Magdalen tried ignoring the nagging feeling that something was off and focus on Thorin's words.

"For the second trial, Lady Magdalen of Clan Ur has chosen archery." There was a lack of enthusiastic cheers as she had expected. Most of the cheers coming from the Ur clan themselves, and other members of Thorin's company.

Magdalen didn't need the support of the whole mountain. She had the support of some of the best dwarves she knew. Magdalen looked at the ground smiling to herself. Thorin explained how each would alternate between three shots, and the one with the highest score would be declared the winner.

A hand held out her bow, and quierve as she loaded them onto her shoulder. She pulled back the string, feeling the familiar tug of strength from her string.

"The winner of the last challenge will have first shot." Called Thorin from above them.

Tearsa emerged from her side of the arena taking her stance at the line. A blue and white painted target sat around 27 yards in front of her. Tearsa smirked at the crowd as they cheered her on. She glared at Magdalen over her shoulder, before reaching for a silver arrow from her quierve. Loading in the arrow she focused on her target, the room silenced. Drawing back the bow back, Magdalen noticed the rippling of Tearsa's muscles under her skin. Locked in on her target, she let the arrow fly. The trajectory of the arrow wasn't as fluid as it should have been, but it was fast. The arrow knocked straight into the middle of the side of the target, marking it as an eight. The crowd cheered as Tearsa marched away, clearly not satisfied by her score.

Dwalin clasped a hand over Magdalen's shoulder. She looked over her shoulder, nodding at the captain. She took a deep breath before approaching the line. The target looked so much further away than it had moments ago. Closing her eyes her reached back to grab an arrow. She felt a twinge of aching in her muscles, a memory of the beating she had gotten the previous day. She ignored it,yesterday didn't matter anymore. Only this moment mattered. Snapping the arrow in place, she racked her string back. She felt the tension of the string under her fingers. She let her body go into autopilot, breathing out as the string slipped from her fingertips. She could hear the distinct wheezing of the arrow as it flew through the air. Her mind went into a finzy as she watched the arrow bury itself into the second smallest circle. A nine!

A smile grew across her face, and the crowd went mad. She spun on her heels returning to Dwalin's side.

Tearsa reappeared the scaraily familiar wild animal look set on her face. Magdalen wouldn't have been surprised if Tearsa turned around and just shot her where she stood. But instead she took her stance, ignoring everything. She looked frustrated, but repeated the movements she had just taken. Like a robot she pulled back the arrow before letting go. Magdalen's stomach jerked as the arrow hit the nine circles. The crowd applauded.

Magdalen rolled her shoulders, taking her spot on the line. She stood there for a second, pressing her hand around her necklace. Hoping it would bring her some luck. She grabbed any arrow, immediately loading it on her bow. She didn't have much time to process that something felt off about her arrow before she let go. Magdalen quickly wrote it off as her nervous trying to convince her something was wrong. She had done every moment with perfection. But she watched in horror as the arrow wobbled in the air ever so slightly, catching in the target at the eight mark.

They were matched now.

Magdalen kept her eyes on the ground as she backed away from the target. Her eyebrows furrowed. It was almost impossible for her to make it to the eight mark. Yet she had, she had done something wrong. Magdalen had been so caught up in her mind, that she didn't notice how fast time had moved around her. Her train of thought breaking as the dwarves above her nearly shook her the whole mountain. Her eyes snapped up to find Tearsa had score another nine.

Magdalen almost threw up, watching Tearsa smirk at her. Perhaps it would be her to just turn around and shoot Tearsa with her bow. Magdalen pressed her lips, choosing to ignore Tearsa. The walk to the marked line seemed to take longer than she remembered it. Magdalen looked up nodding to Thorin, before focusing on the target before her. This was supposed to be her chance to win, and who knows what Thorin had in store for them. Her hands began to shake. Magdalen shock off the nervousness that began creeping in. Slowly she reached back grabbing an arrow, she couldn't decide if it was her nerves or what, but something definitely felt off. But she was at the point of no return now. Finger's burning as she pulled back her string, her eyes trained on the target. With a final breath she released, watching the arrow with little to no fluided wobble wildly in the air. It was as if the world slowed, and she watched the once bright future she hoped for disappeared in front of her. The heavy silence of the room weighted on her as the arrow stuck in the number five slot.

She had lost. She had lost another challenge.

 _It's impossible!_ She screamed in her mind.

Magdalen's eyes narrowed. She shouldn't have missed the target. There was no way she should have missed her target. She stared at the arrow embedded at the top of the outer red ring. Something felt off, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

The room erupted in roaring applause.

"You should get used to calling me your highness." Snickered Tearsa in Magdalen's ear as she pressed past her.

Magdalen didn't move as the world around her did. She simply stared at the target heart broken, her fist wrapped tightly around her bow.

She had one chance left.

One chance that she wasn't going to lose.

* * *

Deamra had searched Erebor high and low for her best friend, but had found once trace of her. Magdalen was exceptionally good at disappearing when she didn't want to be found. But after the devastating results of the latest challenge, Deamra felt the need to comfort Magdalen. She still hadn't fully comprehended what had happened. Deamra had spent hours in the training arena as Magdalen practiced, never once had she seen Magdalen ever perform so poorly.

Hours had passed since she had last seen Magdalen, and Deamra had decided to circled back to the training arena. Dinner had winded down in the mountain and most had began to drift off to sleep, but Deamra had told her husband that she needed to find Magdalen which Ori had completely understood. She had hoped that Magdalen would be back there, she was beginning to worry. Quietly Deamra slipped into the seemingly empty arena. Deamra wandered down to the weapons racket, before roaming the stands hoping Magdalen be sitting among them.

In the quiet room a gruff voice cut through the room. "The arrows are right over here." A heavy set dwarf appeared from the door heading down the stairs calling over his shoulder to another dwarf she couldn't see.

"Worked like a charm didn't they, I told ya they would." The dwarf chirped grabbing the arrows Magdalen had used. Holding them out to the dwarf that descended the stairs with pride. Deamra narrowed her eyes, she was hidden by the dark shadows of the room. Slowly she crouched hoping she was perfectly out of sight. She was never one for eavesdropping, but something in her whispered for her to keep listening to.

The dwarf yelped when a hand smack his face. The dwarf held his cheek "You could have made it a little less obvious. The girl is a master marksman, people are going to question what happened. The girl is already suspicious that something was altered with her arrows." Snipped the other dwarf.

Deamra froze she knew that voice. Glancing over the lips of the wall, she saw in the dim lite Lord Armus standing over the other dwarf. His eyes staring menacingly at the other dwarf. Her blood ran cold. Deamra pressed her back against the stone, her heart beating so fast she feared it might explode. That's why Magdalen's last shot had been so back. Lord Amrus had someone alter her arrow. She had to tell someone right away.

Deamra bit her lip, creeping along the wall praying to Mahal no one would see her. Thankful they had left the door open, making her escape easy. She placed a hand over her heart as she stared back at the room. She had to tell the King he would know what to do. That had been her plan until a hand caught her mouth, securly keeping her jaw shut. Her screams were muffled as the attacker dragged her into the shadows.

* * *

 **Hey all, sorry it's been a minute. School just started and things have been crazy. But I'm going to finish the story so don't sweat it. Slowly, but surely! We are getting pretty close to the end.**


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 44**

* * *

Panic wasn't the word to describe the full extent of how Magdalen felt the morning of Thorin's challenge. The final trial for her and Fili's future. Magdalen was sure that she had paced the length of her living room enough times to beginning to wear through the stone floor. She couldn't help it, Dis's words rang in her mind. She had to win this challenge if she wanted a future with Fili. But she had no idea how to prepare. And thus far preparation had led her to failure.

 _How could I have lost against Tearsa?_ Magdalen still wondered. She wasn't the best archer of all time, but she still should have been better than Tearsa, a dwarf who had little to none interest in archery at all. Magdalen tried not to dwell on it, but her thoughts always wandered back to what had happened.

Her fingers danced along her necklace, trying to keep the storms of her mind from dampening her mood. She had to remain positive, she had to have faith. Faith seemed to be the only thing she had these days. Just as she found a happy life for herself in a place she once thought was a fictional place, she and Fili would find their way.

Magdalen was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't heard her door open. Or the tapping of feet on her stone floor slowly approaching her. Until a hand placed on her shoulder. Magdalen let out a yelp turning to face the intruder, fist tightly balled ready to fight. A smug look spread across Fili's face as his hands raised up in the air in surrender.

"Try not to break my nose this time." He teased.

Magdalen narrowed her eyes at his comment.

"Fili, what are you doing?" Magdalen exclaimed unmoving, a few feet away. "You aren't supposed to be here."

A grin appeared across his face, lifting up the sides of braid mustache. He folded his arms over his broad chest.

"Do you not wish to see me?" He raised an eyebrow.

Magdalen shook her head gently, a smile growing on her face as she took a small step forward. "I didn't say that."

Fili closed the space between them. His arms enveloping around her, he pressed his forehead to hers. Magdalen closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of Fili so close. His fingers began to comb through the tangles of her hair.

"I had to come and see how you are doing."

Magdalen sighed into his touch. "Not well, my love." She admitted in a low whisper.

Fili hummed, tracing his fingers from the nape of her neck to the middle of her back.

"You have to keep fighting, Magdalen." His hands gripping her shoulders, forcing her to look him in his eyes.

"Promise me you'll keep fighting for us, Dushin-Mizim." Magdalen butted her forehead against his lightly giving him a small smile.

"I have never stop fighting, Fili." Her hands dug into the sides of his arms. Reaching up she placed a kiss on his lips, welcoming the feeling of warmth and safety that radiated from him. His fingers roamed through her hair. In that moment, nothing else mattered but them. There were no trials that awaited her. There was no Tearsa, or Amrus. There was only them. And that was enough. She wasn't fighting to become Queen of the Mountain, like Tearsa. She was fighting for moments like this, to be held in Fili's arms the rest of her days. She gripped him closer realizing the gravity of their situation.

 _What if this is the last time he holds me?_ She wondered

Fingertips brushed over the concentrated creases of her face. "Dushin-Mizim, you worry too much." Fili voiced as if he had read her mind.

His lips pressed into her forehead. Her lip pouted, giving Fili a serious look. "Fili, what if-"

Fili shook his head, clamping his gigantic hand over her mouth. "No what if's, my love. It's you and me forever, as long as you'll have me. Just you and me." His hand fell from her mouth cupping her jaw, making her meet his gaze.

She nodded, nuzzling into his touch.

"You and me." She sighed into his embrace.

* * *

Magdalen stood in the empty hall in front of the Throne Room, pacing back and forth. Tearsa sat at the edge of the hall glaring at Magdalen, like she was the scum of the earth. Magdalen guessed to Tearsa she was. Magdalen tried to ignore the Lady, but found the weight of her heated gaze almost impossible to ignore. Spinning on her heels Magdalen faced Tearsa.

"What? Do I have food on my face." Magdalen tried to make light of their situation.

Tearsa snarled at Magdalen, "Don't speak to me like I'm one of your friends." Snapped Tearsa.

Magdalen didn't flinch at Tearsa's sharp tone, she had grown accompanied to it.

"I imagine that you were nice at one point in your life." Magdalen stated leaning against the opposite wall.

Tearsa shot up from her seat, her shoulders tensed as if she was ready to fight.

"You know nothing of me, humans." Tearsa spat.

She took a step in Magdalen's direction, her hands visibly shaking. "I carry the weight of my family's name on my shoulders." Tearsa quickly closed the space between them. "I was a disappointment from the moment I was born. I was a girl, I could never carry my family's name on." She seathed. "This is my chance to finally bring honor my family rightly deserves." Her nostrils flared. "My father will finally be proud of his daughter," Her finger poked into Magdalen's chest. "That will not be taken away by some no name human."

Magdalen's eyes widened, a part of her felt a sense of pity for Tearsa. A small part. The grand doors opened behind them the waves of cheers flooding through the open doors. Tearsa gave her one last look, before pushing past her coming to stand in front of the now open doors. Magdalen took a deep breath before taking her place right beside Tearsa. They began to walk down the long stretch of the stone walkway that led to the throne. She had been in the throne room before. In the balcony watching as Thorin addressed the people of the mountain. But that couldn't explain the grandeur of Throne before her. Golden rivers ran from the rock hovering above, dipping into a small sharp edge that pointed to the simple seat that sat in the center of the room. As if the mountain was aware of the power of the seat, and who sat on it. Thorin stood in front of the seat, eyeing both women carefully as they approached him. Clothed in his royal robes, and grand crown. Fili at his right, his eyes never leaving Magdalen. Kili openly grinned at Magdalen, silently cheering her on.

Thorin held up his hand silencing the room with one gesture. Thorin cleared his throat ,his cold eyes hovering over the room. Magdalen remembered a time when she would have flinched at his gaze, she dropped her head giving herself a small smile. That was a very long time ago.

"Lady Tearsa of the Grey Mountains," Thorin nodded at Tearsa, whom bowed upon being addressed. His eyes moved to Magdalen, "Lady Magdalen of The Ur clan." Magdalen did not bow.

Above her, she heard the whispers of her display. Magdalen met Thorin's eyes, thinking she would find a look of displeasure. But instead she found a glimmer of pride in his old eyes.

"You both have shown your strength, and have proven to us in folds that you are willing to pick up a sword in battle." He paused.

"But being the Queen or King of the Mountain is more than just having strength. It is having a kind heart, wisdom for you diplomats, and loyalty to your people. I give to both of you, your final task. Present to me and Prince Fili three items, gifts, that show what you will bring to the Throne. You have access to our vaults, and anything else you think you will need. You will have three hours to complete the task. At the end of those three hours you both report back here with your gifts. You will present your gifts, and I will determine their worthiness." Magdalen's heart surged as she stared up Thorin.

"Your time beings nows."

* * *

An hour had passed and Magdalen had nothing. She had wandered the length of the mountain trying to find something to give Thorin. She had seen Tearsa heading straight for the treasury with a hoard of her guards. Magdalen was sure they would find the biggest and brightest gem there was. Magdalen had thought about looking around in the vault, but figured Thorin and Fili already owned those riches. She wanted to find something she could give to the mountain. Eventually she found herself in the library, sitting on the edge of the rails. Her legs swinging out into the air. She rested her head against the cool steel rail, thinking aloud.

"Agh it's hard giving a gift to someone who already had everything." She moaned to herself.

"Quite the dilemma isn't, my dear." A jolly voice called behind her.

Magdalen turned to find the friendly face of Balin behind her. A smile grew across her face, "Hello, Balin."

The jolly old dwarf nodded to her. "I'm afraid your time is growing short, Lady Magdalen." He informed her his arms clasped behind his back.

Magdalen looked down, her finger tracing over the rough uneven stone. Balin seemed to notice her downward moos, glancing around him before he spoke. "You know it isn't about what Thorin or Fili want. As you said, they already have everything. It's about what their people need. A Queen isn't just for looks. No a dwarven queen is just as powerful as her king. They are equals and must equally provide for their people." He said carefully.

Magdalen got up off the ground, coming to her full height. She looked down at the king's right hand man, lighting setting off in her mind as idea began to roll in. She rushed forward catching Balin in a hug, who let a squeak of surprise.

"Thank you, Balin. Thank you so much!" She exclaimed running out of the library.

Balin fixed his tunic watching the golden haired girl rush away, he laughed to himself.

The three hours had wound down, and Magdalen found herself in front of the Throne room once again. Tearsa had already been at the doors when Magdalen arrived. While all three of her items fit perfectly into her arms, Tearsa's gifts came in a range of barrels and chests. Tearsa seemed very proud of her gifts, holding her chin high when the door once again opened. Her judgmental gaze settling on the two small gifts in Magdalen's arms.

"We were supposed to get three gifts. Or were you too busy drooling over the prince to hear that?" Tearsa questioned.

Magdalen ignored her beginning the walk to the Throne. The room was eerily quiet, the dwarves sizing up their champions. Whispers began pouring in at the sight of Magdalen's, though they quieted when the two girls arrived at the throne. Tearsa quickly bowed at the bottom of the steps, looking up at the king when he called her name.

"Lady Tearsa, you may present your gifts first." Tears smiled turning to gesture to one of her guards.

Her guards lifted an ornate chest, carrying it up to the king. Swiftly unlocking the chest to reveal stacks of rich silk fabric that shined under the light.

"My first gift I present that unique fabrics that hail from my homeland." Thorin nodded seemingly pleased with her gift.

Tearsa snapped her fingers, her guards quickly moving into place with a barrall. "My second gift is The Grey Mountain's finest ale."

"And my final gift comes from your own vaults, my king." She snapped her fingers bringing forth the last gift, a small golden box. Tearsa stepped forward opening the box to show off a glittering blue diamond. Carefully lifting up the diamond to show off the jewel to the people.

"I found this in my time in your marvelous treasurer. This diamond will shine as bright as Prince Fili and mine rule, when our time comes." Tearsa lowers self into a deep bow.

Claps of support surged from the near balconies. Thorin clasped his hands around the small chest quickly, nodding at Tearsa solemnly, excusing her. Tearsa climbed down the steps, a prideful smile playing on her lips as she passed Magdalen. Magdalen kept her eyes trained on Thorin, not giving Tearsa any sense of her feelings.

"Lady Magdalen, please come forward." Thorin called.

All eyes were on her now as she slowly trudged up the steps. Magdalen's eyes met Kili's, giving him a small smile, before connecting with Fili. Fili had been taken back when her nervous demeanor melted with each step. Her spine straightened, and her head was held higher. A graceful smile played on her lips, she looked liked a queen as she stood in front of Thorin. She bowed her head only slightly when she stood before the kinh. Thorin gestured for her to begin.

Magdalen pulled open the brown stack that sat comfortably in her hands. Retrieving from it a small stone, almost a peddle. Smooth on both sides, Magdalen flipped it reading the blue runes engraved on the top of the stone.

 _Do all things through love_

It read.

"You have a lot of treasures." Magdalen began, chuckling. "Gold, silver, diamonds…It's just so much, that I didn't I could give you anything of importance. I don't hail from the rich and beautiful lands like Lady Tearsa. But as I was wandering through the mountain, I thought that not all your treasures are in your vaults." Thorin tilted his head, thick brows furrowing.

"I give you this stone as my first gift, it hails from your market. Made by a lovely dwarf, his craft is truly a treasure to this mountain."

Whispers began to accumulate. Walked over to Kili placing the stone in his hand, lightly tapping his hand as she closed his hand around the stone. Magdalen then walked over to Fili, his eyes watching her every move with pride. He smiled when she stood in front of her. Magdalen suppressed her smile, digging in the stack once again. She pulled out a raw cut gem, shining with the power of a thousand diamonds under the lights. Fili's eyes light up at the sight of the jewel, he kept himself from jumping up on the spot and kissing his Magdalen senseless.

"What is that?" Thorin questioned eyeing the jewel in Fili's hand.

"It's the stone Fili won at Amnesty Festival. It is the night I realized I loved him." She spoke to him never faulting on her words.

"I don't just offer my love to the Prince, I offer my love to the people of Erebor." She turned to speak directly to the people.

"I consider you all my friends, even those you who don't trust me. I would die for the people of this mountain." The dwarves stared at the girl silently unmoving.

"That is only two things, Lady Magdalen. Where is your last one, if you even have it?" Snapped Tearsa.

Thorin's look quickly silenced her, his eyes softened as he turned back to Magdalen. "Magdalen, where is you last gift?" He commanded softly.

Magdalen reached back, finding the clasp of her necklace. She left the silver necklace fall in her hand, turning over the small stone that sat in the middle.

"While my gifts aren't as exgevangent as Lady Tearsa's, I have only one last thing to offer. My family proudly served Erebor long ago, though I have rejected you as my king. I give you this, the last piece of my heritage, and give you my willing heart to serve you, King Thorin." She stepped forward placing her necklace into Thorin's hand.

Thorin stared down at the jewelry in his hand stunned by what the girl had just said. Magdalen took a step back, placing a closed fist over her heart, bending her knee before her king. Both Fili and Kili stared at the girl in bewilderment. The world fell silent. Thorin stood from his seat, all eyes on him, the echoing of his footsteps ringing in the hall. His hand reached out in front of Magdalen's face. She looked up at him, her hand slipping into his. He pulled her to her feet, holding her hand into the air.

"Lady Magdalen of the Ur Clan is the winner." Thorin yelled to his people.

The hall was quiet for a second before being filled up with cheers and cries of joy. Magdalen felt tears in her eyes, she could help but smile. Her heart beat so hard in her chest when her eyes met Fili's. She had done it, the future now laid in Fili's hands.

Thorin stood addressing Fili now. "Prince Fili, you have a choice. Lady Magdalen or Lady Tearsa, you will have the night to decide. We will meet here in the morning, and you will announce your decision."

Fili couldn't contain his smile as he looked at his future queen.

* * *

When she returned to her apartment she was on cloud nine, she wasn't walking she was floating on air. So when she found a note on her table from Fili asking her to meet him, Magdalen practically ran through the mountain. She wanted to wrap her arms around Fili and never let go. Magdalen bit her lip awaiting her Fili, ready to celebrate their future. They had a long fight, but they had finally gotten where they were meant to be.

She heard heavy footsteps behind her.

"Fili." Magdalen stood up straight feeling the new presence in the room.

She spun to find a very wide set figure, dark ugly eyes that had haunted her nightmares. Magdalen gasped at the face of Thymun, her body screamed for her to run. Alarms were going off in her head.

"What are you doing in here?" Magdalen snapped, her eyes searching for something to protect herself with.

A smile curled on Thymun's lip, showing off his yellowing teeth. "I've just come to congratulate my favorite little human." He stepped closer.

Magdalen braced herself against the wall. She took a breath before pushing herself off the wall, trying to dodge Thymun's grasp. Though Thymun was quicker, his enomerus hand clasped around Magdalen's arm. Giving it a painful squeeze.

"Were you expecting your prince?" His hot breath licked her ear.

Magdalen breath hitched, moving back to look at the ugly dwarf in his face. Quickly Magdalen spat in his eye, kicking his shin as hard as she could. Thymun let out a growl, letting go of Magdalen for a split second. Magdalen scrambled from his grasp rushing down the hall, Thymun lunged forward gripping her ankle in his grasp. She heard a snap as her ankle was pulled from underneath her. A rush of painful heat radiated from her ankle. She screamed as Thymun pinned her to the ground. His eyes were so dark, it made her skin crawl. Every part of his body pressed into her. He brought a hand to her cheek tracing over her skin.

"Don't worry, little whore. We will have our fun late, right now we are going on a little trip." He laughed as she squirmed in pain underneath his weight.

"I'd rather die than go anywhere with you." He still laughed, rearing his hand back into an iron fist before slamming it into her face. She saw a burst of bright purple light, before raining into blackness. The last thing she thought of was Fili

* * *

 **Sorry it's been a bit! School's been crazy.**


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 45**

* * *

Fili hardly slept a wink that night. His thoughts were filled with images of a future with his dear Magdalen by his side. He was to the point of almost giddy as he lay in his bed that night. It took everything in him to keep himself in the confinements of his room. When Fili rested his head on his pillows he found his dreams filled with visions of three beautiful blonde haired children. An older version of Magdalen wrapped his arms as the three little girls watched on with delight. When he woke in the morning he prayed to Mahal that it wasn't a dream at all, but a call from his future. He found that there was no nothing more in the world that he wanted more than his Magdalen.

Quickly after he woke, Fili sprinted to prepare for the day. He dressed in his deep red robes-he knew Magdalen adored his red robes- and placed his crown on his head. Fili stopped to check his appearance in the mirror. In only a few short hours he would be free to love Magdalen openly, have her by his side for the rest of his days. Fili froze when he opened the door to find the not so amused face of his uncle.

"Thorin," Fili smiled sheepishly.

Thorin grumbled, shaking his head as he pushed past his nephew. Fili groaned to himself as he closed the door behind his uncle. All hopes of seeing Magdalen squashed. His shoulders dropped as he followed Thorin.

Fili turned to find Thorin slowly pacing the space of his living room.

"I thought we were meeting in the dining room." Fili question slightly irritated by his uncle's sudden appearance.

Thorin grumbled rubbing the long hairs on his chin. Fili knitted his eyebrows, it was obvious Thorin was on edge about something. Fili was weary about what that something was. A heavy silence fell between the two as Thorin continued his pacing.

"Thorin is something wrong?" Fili asked stepping into Thorin's path.

Thorin stopped on the edge is his heels, his jewel eyes darken with worry. Thorin hung his head, his finger pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I assume you've made your decision." The baritone voice rumbled in the quietness of Fili's room.

A spider like chill crawled up Fili's spine. He shifted his weight standing up straighter than he had before. "I made my decision long ago, it's only now I get to choose her." Fili said with all the regalness of a king.

Thorin tightened his lip, looking away from his nephew. Fili did not back down.

"Magdalen has proven herself time and time again. SheShe will be ten times the queen Tearsa could ever wish to be. This is my choice, Thorin. Magdalen is my choice." Fili's chest puffed.

Fili was expecting to hear another anger gruff from his uncle. He was prepared to fight tooth and nail for Magdalen. Instead Thorin threw his arms around Fili, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Fili blinked unsure what to do for a moment. Slowly he relaxed into the hug questioningly patting Thorin's back. Thorin took a step back keeping Fili at arm's length. Reaching into one of his pocket's Thorin brought out a familiar small silver chain necklace. Thorin took Fili's hand letting the necklace slipping into his palm.

"Magdalen will be a great queen. I have no doubts about it."

Fili stared down at the necklace in his hand, gently cupping it in palm. Thorin clasped Fili's shoulder again.

"Come now, Fili, the people will be waiting." Fili couldn't deny his smile as he followed in his uncle's path.

His mind wondering to a pair of cool eyes. The eyes of his future Queen.

* * *

When Magdalen woke she felt the cool stele of iron shackles on her wrists and ankles. She groaned, her head bobbing limply as she tried to gain control of her muscles once again. Her face aches and pushed with each movement. Dry blood caked corners of her face and hair. The distinct smell of iron and fire burned in her nostrils. Her stomach churned as her vision became clearer. Much to her horror the dimly burning torches illuminated the downtorn figure of Deamra. Magdalen couldn't imagine the state of her person right now as she looked on at Deamra motionless body. Ginger hair was disheveled and tangled. Brown blood came in patches over her green sickly skin. Magdalen breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her moving chest. Deamra was alive.

"Deamra!" Magdalen tried to call her, but found her voice hoarse and strained.

Magdalen painfully swallowed some spite trying to relive the dryness of her throat.

"Deamra!" She called again this time a little force behind her voice.

Deamra's head began to sway back and forth, stirring at Magdalen's voice. Deamra groaned lifting her head as if it were a thousand pounds.

"Ma-Maggie." Her voice was quiet and raspy.

Magdalen shuttered a breath of relief.

"What happened? Where are we?" Deamra's voice grew frantic as she looked around at the dengy cool cave they found themselves in.

Magdalen pulled on her chains hoping they would loosen, to no avid. "I don't know, but we are going to get out of this. I promise." Magdalen muttered.

Though it was a promise to Deamra, it was more a promise to herself. She was going to get back to her home to her family, to her Fili.

From the darkest area of their captivity the squealing of rusted iron filled the space around them. The echoing of footsteps approached. Deamra's eyes met Magdalen, tears rolling down her cheeks as she began to sniffle. From the shadows emerged two figures. A stone dropped in Magdalen's stomach, fist clenched not containing her.

"Where are we, Amrus!"Magdalen spat lunging at Amrus and Thymun, who stood behind the lord like a statue.

Amrus ignored her marching past her questions, moving to stand in front of Deamra. His hand gripping her chin, though she flinched away from his touch. He peered over his shoulder, making sure to make eye contact with Magdalen. A sinister smile curled on his smile, his beard tugging as he did so.

"My, my what a beautiful scene." He tapped Deamra's cheek lightly.

Deamra's teeth snapped at Amrus's fingers. He quickly pulled his fingers to his chest. Magdalen's chest swelled with pride, she let out a small laugh. Thymun knocked the butt of his weapon into Magdalen's ribs. Waves of pain rippled through the meat of her side. She bit her lip, tasting the iron as she did so. Though she cared little she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of her pain.

Amrus stalked toward her, his eyes wild and painted with a lusty pride. His fingers reached out stroking her grime covered her hair.

"Tied up and still acting like a wild animal." He tsked, shaking his head. His gaze met Thymun, his eyes searing into Magdalen's skin. "We'll just have to break you, like a wild ram."  
Amrus held her chin. "You will learn, little one. And if you don't, I'm afraid the consequences will not be good."  
She stared at the ugly face before her. Magdalen pauses, then she spit in his eye."Then kill me already, I would rather die than be your wife."  
Amrus's face grew red. Magdalen prepared herself for his strike. Though it never came, instead Amrus wiped away the spit laughing as he tucked away the handkerchief.

"Fine Thymun show her what happens when she refuses me."  
He nodded turning toward the small fireplace that lit up the small space. From the burning fire he a branding iron, Magdalen gritted her teeth preparing herself for what was to come next. Instead of going toward her his path was set toward Deamra.

"No," Magdalen whispered when she realized what was happening.  
"Stop... STOP!" She screamed as Thymun torn away Deamra's clothing to get a clean shot of her skin.  
Amrus held up his hand stopping Thymun. He looked back at her.  
"Keep your hands off her! I am the one you want, let her go."Magdalen begged pulling at her chain, iron banging against stone as she did so. Only to have her chain dig deeper into her already bleeding wrists. Amrus bent down once again holding her chin, grinning wickedly as she did so.  
"I will tell you once again. You will be my pet, and you will serve me in our new home. Without complaint. Is that understood?"  
He stared down at her. Deamra's cries shooting through her. She swallowed her pride.  
"No harm will come to Deamra?" She questioned  
"No harm will come to Miss Deamra, if you obey me."  
Magdalen hung her head nodding slowly. She could hear Deamra's soft protest but ignored them.  
"I will." Was all she could muster.  
Amrus patted her head before pulling her to her feet by her throat. He held her close, smiling at her the whole time.  
"That's a good girl. I do believe we will be quite happy together. My little pet.."  
He pressed her lips into his. She stood frozen, helpless as he moved his mouth against hers.  
It was hellish compared to Fili's kiss. She could not think of him. His eyes as she handed Thorin her necklace. His smile when she spoke Of her loyalty to Erebor. Did he think she abandoned him? That she didn't love him? Would he look for her?

* * *

"Where is Lady Magdalen?" Thorin called again, waves of whispers from the balcony began to mount.

Kili glances at Fili as he bounced on his heels, anxiously awaiting Magdalen's arrival.

 _Where is she?_ He thought in his mind.

Sure, Magdalen wasn't the best with time. But he had expected her to be waiting at the doors to claim her prize. There wasn't a doubt in his mind about his brother's choice. Kili imagine there was little doubt in Magdalen's mind either. So why wasn't she there?

Kili eyes Lady Tearsa as she stood at the steps of throne beside her uncle and father. His eyes narrowing as her eyes met that of her uncles, a small smile playing on her lips. Lord Amrus stepped forward. "My King of the opponents does not show, perhaps she has withdrawn her claim?" He question.

Kili's wide eyes snapped toward Thorin, the King's posture straighting with disgust as the Lord spoke. Though it was Fili who got to Amrus before Thorin. His brother's eyes were darker than he had ever seen as he spoke.

"Magdalen had not withdrawn her claim, she will be here." Fili spoke the last part of his statement more to himself than the obnoxious lord.

Amrus lowered his head, not speaking again. A few more passed when the door finally opened. Though from behind it emerged Dwalin almost running down the pathway. His steely gaze did not met anyone other than Thorin. Thorin stops rushing to met Dwalin. The captain spoke lowly, his face paling as he did so. Thorin glances back at Fili, his own face slightly green. Calmly Thorin nodded turning back to his throne. As he strolled up the steps Fili rushes to his side, but Thorin held up his hand silencing any questions.

Thorin looked to his people.

"Crown Prince Fili's announcement will be delayed." His voice boomed.

A moment of silence falling over everyone, until a wave of chaos washed over the room. Fili rushed to his uncle's side demanding answers. Kili stood to follow his brother, his mother's hand shooting out to stop him. Fili staggered back, he shook his head before running down the walk way to Dwalin's side. The pair heading toward the door. Thorin almost looked like he was mourning. Panic filled his chest. He bounced on the balls of his feet. He bounded forward forgetting his mother. He reached out grabbing at his uncle's arm.

Thorin paused slowly looking over his shoulder. His face solemn as he answered Kili's unspoken question.

"Magdalen's missing." Was all he said before slowly following after Fili and Dwalin.

Kili's blood was on fire. He stood still his mother quickly catching up with her brother. His eyes followed to The Rus Clan as they quietly conversed with themselves. That same small smile played at Tearsa's lips. His fist clenched, someone had taken his best friend. He knew it in his heart, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 46**

* * *

 _It is with a broken heart that I write this. But I cannot stay any longer. I wish I could have told you to your face, but I cannot bring myself to do so. I can not bear the weight of the crown. Deamra has chosen to depart with me on this journey. Please do not come looking for me, my dearest prince._

 _Your Dark jewel,_

 _Magdalen_

Fili stared off in the distance his hands knitted together, resting his chin there. His uncle slowly folded the note, resting it on his desk. Silence weighed heavy in the king's chambers. Dis squeezed her eldest son's shoulders.

"She has abdicated her claim. Miss Magdalen has made her wishes clear." Lord Amrus suggested as he flaunted forward from where his clan sat quietly devouring every word of Magdalen's letter.

Fili shot up charging at the Lord, who stumbled backward at the prince's sudden movement. "You know nothing of Magdalen's wishes!" He shouted, his face seething only inches from Lord Amrus's.

"Fili," Dis reached out for her son, hoping to calm him.

"Don't you speak her name again." Fili spat turning into his mother's arms as she ushered him back to his seat.

Thorin s solemn face stared down at the letter. "You found this letter in Miss Magdalen's apartment, Master Or?"

His blue eyes set on the young dwarf before him. Or knitted his fingers together, trying to keep himself calm.

He nodded "Yes, I Deamra left a note in our home that she would be staying with Magdalen for the rest of the trail." He paused, staring at the ground. "I didn't think anything of it until I noticed Deamra wasn't at the last challenge. I didn't want to disturb anyone, so I just looked for her myself." He looked away from his king.

Thorin clapped his hand on Or's shoulder. "Don't be ashamed, Or." Thorin tried to comfort the young dwarf.

"Dwalin round up some soldiers and begin a search around the mountain. They couldn't have gotten far."

Dwalin was an incredibly strong dwarf, arguably one of the strongest dwarves. But at that moment he felt as if he were the smallest dwarves there had ever been. Magdalen has slipped from his fingers, it was as if he had lost Freya all over again. Lady Misery struck him in the heart as Thorin had spoken Magdalen's words. Balin had tapped his brother's shoulder, nudging him forward to complete the task that had been asked of him. Quietly the captain slipped from the room.

"The girl doesn't seem to want to be found." Lord Hamrus commented.

Thorin ignored him, though his eyes glanced at Fili as if he would jump at the lord at any moment.

"Lord Hamrus, Lord Amrus leave us. We'll discuss how to move forward at a later date." Thorin commanded, his tone letting them know there was no room for negotiation.

The Lords nodded, though Kili took note when Tearsa edged forward before Amrus hawk eyes snapped at hers. Her head hung as they proceeded out of the room. Kili watched as the door closed with a loud slam, springing to his feet at the nose.

"This is simply outrageous!" Kili's arms wove wildly as he spoke to his family.

"Kili," his mother called him wearily her voice breaking as she held back tears.

Fili stood with his back to his family staring intently at one of his uncle's paintings. Kili's eyes seared into his brother's back as he spoke.

"You all cannot simply believe this nonsense." Kili spat picking up the letter weaving it at them.

Thorin groaned his hands racking over his face. Kili continued "My dearest prince? I cannot bear the weight of the crown? Magdalen would never say those things, she would never leave us. Fili, she would never leave you." Kili begged for his brother to listen to him.

"Kili, that is quite enough! Miss Magdalen has chosen her fate." Thorin said irate that Kili would put his brother through such pain.

"Kili, please," Dis pleaded with her son.

"Just read it! Why would Deamra leave her husband, none of this makes sense."

An explosive argument quickly broke out between the three of them. None saw Fili turn to them, his eyes focusing on the letter in his brother's hand. His brother's words echoing in his mind. It felt lighting struck his mind, he surged forward snatching the letter from Kili. Fili's eyes feverishly taking in the words.

"Dark Jewel." The words fell from his lips.

Thorin and Dis shared a concerning look. "Fili-"

Fili held up the letter to his uncle. "Magdalen would have never written that. Dushin-Mizim, that's my name for her. I have never called her Dark Jewel in common. She wrote this-the words Kili pointed out- for a reason. She wanted me to notice it wasn't right." Fili rushed his words out.

Thorin furrowed his brow. "You're claiming that someone made her write this letter?"

"Kili is right, she would never had left this kingdom. She wouldn't have left me." His words never faltered.

The room quieted for a beat before Thorin spoke. "If Lord Amrus is right and Magdalen has abdicated her claim, you will have to marry Tearsa." He said solemnly.

"Thorin you cannot be serious!" Dis exclaimed.

"We made an agreement before Magdalen even made her claim. She was the only thing keeping Fili from marrying Tearsa." Dis stood marching over to her brother, Fili stood with his back to his family.

"You are the king, fix this." She hissed through a tight jaw.

Thorin hung his head. "Dis there is nothing I can do."

Dis began yelling in khuduzl, being on a diatribe no one tried to keep up with. Soon Thorin, Fili, and Kili joined in giving their own theories on what had happened to Magdalen and Deamra. Ori quietly joining in when he could.

"That is enough," Thorin shouted silencing the room, all eyes were on him now.

"We can all agree, Magdalen and Deamra did not leave this mountain on their own accord. Fili, I will give you a week to find Magdalen… If she isn't found in a week, you will have to marry Tearsa." Thorin offered out his hand

Fili stared at his uncle, before clapping his hand in Thorin's.

"I will find her." Fili promised.

* * *

One of the soldiers pushed Magdalen forward making her stumble into the slick ground. Wet mud soaked through her leggings.

"Get up, girl!" Snapped the guard picking her up roughly by her elbow.

Magdalen grunted snatching her arm off of the guard's callous touch. She turned her nose only inches from the Grey mountain guard.

"Touch me like that again, and you wish your pathetic lord never sent you on this mission." She bared her teeth.

The guard's muddy eyes widen in fear. The malleolus laughter of Thymun echoed behind Magdalen's turned back. They had been in-what she could figure- was a random cave just outside of Erebor, for nearly three days. On the third day, Magdalen woke from a restless sleep to their guards unchaining them and others gathering the supplies that were scattered around the chamber. When she had tried to question where they were going, she was met with the butt of a staff punching into her stomach. She did not question them again.

They had emerged from the cave, the sky a grizzly gray the fauna around them vibrant from the rain that had passed through. She had tried to keep count of how long had passed since she had been taken, but the thumping of her brain left things fuzzy and uncertain. But she wasn't just going to give up, no that wasn't in her blood. She had been thrown into another world, and she survived. She had been attacked by a creature that nearly took her ability to walk, still, she survived. She wasn't let some fat-faced, ugly lord and his creepy henchmen take the home she rightly deserved. Not when she had something worth fighting for. Magdalen had the love of Fili, she had the love of a family and that wasn't something she was too quick to give up.

Magdalen stole a quick glimpse at Deamra that was trudging behind them. Magdalen thought it better not to fight the guards, not after what Thymun had threatened to do to her. Magdalen wasn't about to risk the life of her friend for a few well-deserved punches. So she obeyed and listened. She kept her mouth shut and absorbed every mutter the guards uttered. She kept track of their surroundings, hoping something would give her any insight into where they were heading. She kept her head held high no matter how many times they tried to beat the pride out of her.

"I'll watch the girl, keep your eyes on the other one." Thymun's voice rang out making her guard seized with fear.

The guard swiftly released her elbow, before scurrying off to join the other guard at Deamra's side. Magdalen's eyes narrowed at the beardless dwarf as he replaced the guard. His thick hand cupping her elbow with all the gentleness of a bull. He pushed her forward with a strong force, making her match his quick steps. When she tripped he paid no mind still pulling her along behind him.

"Where are we going?" Magdalen hissed at Thymun.

She knew she was testing her luck, but if he gave her any information she would be satisfied. Meek eyes looked over his shoulder at her.

"Your little princey will be getting married in a week's time. Amrus will be taking his brother's spot at the grey mountain, where you will be waiting for him." A cruel grin grew on his face.

Magdalen bit her tongue, she needed him Thymun to keep talking. She needed to know where they were.

Seemingly irritated by her silence Thymun continued.

"Though I'm not sure what we are going to do with your little friend." He pointedly glared at Deamra behind them.

"She wasn't part of the plan. Perhaps we can leave her body behind in Mirkwood after I have some fun with her. Start another rift with the pointed ear bastards." Thymun gave a hardly laugh, tapping his enormous hand over his stomach.

Magdalen's breath hitched, she wasn't going to let the dim-witted dwarf within a mile of Deamra. They needed to escape, fast.

"King Thorin is getting far too comfortable with those long-haired girlies." He snorted.

"At least we won't have to worry about him for much longer." He eyed her as he spoke.

Magdalen knew he was baiting her, but couldn't help when she said; "What are you talking about?"

Thymun grinned, "Amrus didn't tell you? That pretty little gem you wore around your neck. It's the perfect amount of Dragon Stone to crush up and sprinkle in the dear old king's cup. Then the old stone king will finally take the long sleep he should have done a long time ago."

He was profusely proud of the plan. Magdalen could no longer contain herself, a fire burst in her heart sending her blood ablaze. She let out a roar of seer anger kicking her leg out to connect with the back of Thymun's knee. Thymun immediately lost his balance falling into the dirt without a hint of grace. Though her hands were still bound, Magdalen tried to tug her hands-free knowing if she could just get a hold of one of his knives she and Deamra would be free. She reached for Thymun's belt, though as her finger brushed the leather the cold, now, muddy hands of her captor caught hers. His death-like grip ripped her body forward. Her mouth caughting dirt as face hit the cold earth, she groaned feeling the cracking of her ribs. Deamra's guards were yelling but Magdalen couldn't make out what they were saying from the ringing in her ears. The heavy heel of a boot crashed into her back, she could feel the painful stretching of her bones.

Thymun laughed as if he was enjoying her pain.

 _He probably is._ She figured.

Slowly she twisted her head to look up at the ugly dwarf. He gave her a toothy smile showing from his golden tooth. His fist reared back before connecting with her head. A beautiful array of cracking fireworks exploded behind her lids lullying her into a dark void. One word rang in her mind as she drifted off, one word that she knew would save them.

 _Mirkwood._

* * *

Hey all! As we are reaching the end of this story I have a few things I want to say. First I'm so happy I've been able to share this story with y'all. I read each one of your reviews and they always make my heart glow. I've never shared my work before but you guys have made it a highlight of my week, so thank you! Second, as this story comes to a close I have another project that I'm going to start working on. Though this one isn't a fanfic... it's my own original story! I have the first chapter written and have a basic outline right now. If any of you would like to be a beta reader for this story shot me a message. I need a few eyes to give me feedback on things that are working and things that aren't. So just let me know. I hope you all enjoy!


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 47**

* * *

Mirkwood was a strange and dark place. Magdalen could remember the tales of the once Greenwood her grandfather had so brilliantly weaved so long ago. A place in which any creature who stepped into the woodland kingdom would feel a sense of renewal and life. That time seemed to have passed long since the gripping weight of wickness and despair seeped into her soul as they crossed the twisted branched gates.

The night sky provided them with coverage as they moved along the edges of Mirkwood. Magdalen could make out the guards whispers when they had stopped and Thymun had ventured ahead.

"What do you think the elves will do if they find us stomp all over their ruddin' forest?" Asked the plumper guard.

"Don't be ridiculous! Those pointy ears girlies don't go frolicking about these parts." Grumbled the black-haired one before he began picking at something in his teeth.

The plump guard nodded looking down at the ground before glancing back at where Magdalen and Deamra rested against a large oak tree.

"And why don't they come this way?" The guard asked, nervously glancing into the shadows in the forest.

From somewhere with the depths of the shadow something rustled, causing everyone in their small camp jump with surprise. Magdalen pushed Deamra behind her as best as she could, ready for whatever waited for them in the shadows.

"There are evils in this place that not even Muhal himself would want to face." Said the raven-haired guard, his eyes alert and set on the woods that surrounded them.

Thymun soon returned and ordered the two guards to begin setting up camp. Something was keeping Thymun on the edge of his heels tonight, Magdalen noted watching the dwarf pace the length of camp. His vigilance was beginning to weaver as he let Magdalen and Deamra sit quietly on the edge of the camp. Was this their chance? An opportunity was presenting itself, and Magdalen was not going to let it go. But the question was how? Magdalen couldn't simply run off into the forest leaving Deamra behind.

They could take off together.

 _No, we could get split up._

Magdalen's stared concentrated on the scenery around them. She just needed to find an elf, if she could get to King Thranduil he could help her.

Her train of thought soon derailed when she heard a hiss of pain. She turned to find Deamra pushed against the bass of the tree. Her face concerted with pain, as her hand pressed into the sides of her stomach. Deamra pressed her lips into a thin line as if she were trying to keep a secret in.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Magdalen whispered her voice filled with concern.

Deamra hissed again in pain, she tried not to double over instead pressing the base of her skull into the bark of the tree.

"Did one of the guards hurt you?" The edge in Magdalen's voice was as sharp as a sword.

She would kill one of the guards had laid a hand on Deamra. That was part of the deal, Thymun nor his brutes were to touch Deamra.

Deamra's breathing began to even out, her nostrils flared as she did so. She shook her head a single tear rolled down her cheek. Deamra shook her head, bright red eyes staring up at the night sky as she whispered a familiar dwarven pray under her breath. Her fingers rolled over the marriage bead Ori had put in her hair all those months ago.

"I'm pregnant." Deamra whimper, her hands curling over her abdomen.

"I'm sorry I should have told you soon I know." Her hands reaching out to place them over Magdalen's. She gave them a tight squeeze, tears poured down her face. "I-I just thought it would be okay. But with all the stress the baby is beginning to feel it."

Magdalen stared at Deamra's hand's wide eye. Dread, though had already begun creeping at the edges of her thoughts, now filled her person. Magdalen nodded quietly not wanting to draw the attention of the others. Her mind felt on fire.

Magdalen would not let Deamra's baby be born into a world without its father. An aching pain roared in her chest. She closed her eyes and let time slip by her. She envisioned thousands of ways to escape, and none had seemed to work. The hooting of owls aroused her from her vision state, the quiet crackling of the fire echoing in their small space. Magdalen looked at Deamra, who stared down at her stomach and then to the guards. The plumper one was now stationed in front of them on a log, his back turned to them as he feasted on some dried meat. The metal of his sword glowed against the firelight.

Magdalen felt like a bolt of lightning struck her as a plan unfolded in her mind. A small smile played on Magdalen's lips as she thought:

They were going to escape tonight.

* * *

Deamra stared up at the velvet night sky that offset the tops of the trees. She tried counting the endless diamonds that dotted the sky. She needed anything to take her mind off where she was and the gloomy future that lies ahead of her and her child. Though her mind still wandered back to her Ori, what did he think about her disappearance? Was he out there right now looking for her?

Deamra had tried to imagine what she would have done if Ori had suddenly vanished without a trace. She closed her eyes and pictured a warm night at home, tucked away in the mountain. Ori cooking dinner, while she set the table. He would talk about his day at work, the records he had uncovered or a book that made him think of her. She would vent about Master Oin and the stresses of the day. How she longed to be in the arms of her husband, to be home once more.

Deamra had a secret. One that she hadn't even had the chance to tell her dearest husband. Now would she ever get the chance to tell him he was going to be a father? Deamra's eyes had adjusted to the low light of the fire, she glanced at her friend. Magdalen's skin had grown pale in their short stent in captivity. Silky purple bag adorned her lovely skin. But if she was tired, Magdalen didn't show it. Deamra often wondered how Magdalen got to be so brave at times. Deamra felt a wave of guilt, Magdalen was one of the best swordsmen she knew. Deamra imagined she could have taken Thymun without so much of a second thought, but Magdalen had restrained herself. And all because of her. Deamra's hands curled around her stomach, she wished she could be brave like that.

She sighed again adjusting her eyesight to the sky. The two guards spoke quite loudly as they spoke, Thymun had occasionally busted in with a tale or two but had remained quiet for most of the night. He had fallen asleep soon after they had dinner, mumbling lowly to the guards to keep an eye on the two of them. The guards didn't seem to take heed of their leaders' request as they huddled around the fire swapping stories of maidens, drunken nights, and adventures. Though none sounded real or interesting enough for her to listen to. Her husband had taken back a mountain from a Drak, nothing could compare.

It felt like an eternity had passed when Magdalen got her attention. Magdalen's eyes were wide as she looked to her best friend, sparks of life popped in them as she spoke. Her voice was low, so low Deamra could barely register what she was saying.

"I have a plan," Magdalen mumbled under her breath her eyes still staring straight ahead.

Deamra's head perked up at her words.

"But it will only work if you do as I say."

Deamra nodded slowly to show that she was listening.

"I think I can get to one of the guards' weapons, and distract them. It will give you enough time to take off into the woods."

Deamra's eyes widened. "Magdalen I can't leave you here with them." She hissed, scolding her friend at the very idea.

"Mara, listen to me. I will give you enough time for them to lose your trail. Follow the southern star," She pointed to the bright orange star in the sky that just peeked over the treetops.

"Find one of the elves and tell them we are in danger. Tell them my name and that I am a friend of King Thranduil." Magdalen explained quickly.

"They will-"

"Hey, no talking back there lassie!" Yelled one of the guards, throwing a small pebble to the side of them.

Magdalen quieted dropping her gaze to the ground. Her hands crept over her lap and into the earth between them. Slowly she wrote out: Do you trust me?

Deamra's heart pounded against her chest violently. She closed her eyes, this was not for her. She wasn't doing this for herself, or just for Magdalen anymore. She was going to do this for her child. Deamra quickly wrote: Yes.

Magdalen sat back against the tree they rested on. After a few minutes, Magdalen looked over to Deamra, giving her a smile.

"Run and don't look back." Magdalen encouraged her.

Deamra nodded taking in a deep breath. Magdalen set her sight on the guards, her hand pushing into the ground as she readied herself. Deamra mirrored her actions, ready to jump to her feet and take off. Magdalen's finger's laid over Deamra's for a second.

They were going to be fine. Deamra tried to reassure herself.

Magdalen inhaled deeply before pushing off the ground. Deamra watched in amazement for a second as Magdalen sprung to action, slipping one of the swords from the guards belt with grace Magalden made her attack. Thymun jumped to his feet at the howls of his guards as Magdalen sliced at them.

Deamra shook her head, remembering her role.

Run and don't look back.

The echoing of the fight behind her echoed so loud that she had begun to believe she was only running in circles. Familiar voices screamed at her from the shadows as her feet kept pushing onward, calling to her telling her to come home. Deamra wanted to scream out in frustration, she wanted to be home more than anything. But she had to keep running, she had to be brave. The voices began to fade away, only to be replaced with the sound of a crying baby. Demra felt her body begin to slow, was that her baby?

She looked from side to side, in the dark silhouettes of bodies danced around her. A wave of nausea hit her, the world began to spin. Her eyes looked to the sky finding the bright orange star again. She needed to be brave for herself, for Magdalen, for her baby. Demra was not going to be a slave, nor was her unborn child.

She was going to fight to live.

And so she kept on running. The cracking of tree's quieted the crying baby, Demra's heart pounded as her feet began to run a little faster. Something was following her, and she didn't want to find out what it was. She quickly ducked behind a tree taking a moment to catch her breath. Closing her eyes she prayed, she needed strength. Just as Demra was about to take off a hand reached out from the darkness slamming her against the tree, holding her there with unmatched power.

"What are you doing in the King's land, Dwarf?" Spat a voice.

Deamra's eyes shot up the find the towering face of an elf. She cried in relief, the elf was taken aback by her warm greeting. It was not often dwarves that were happy to see elves.

"Please, you have to help us! We were kidnapped, please, please help us!" She sobbed loudly.

"Magdalen told me to come and find you. She knows King Thranduil, she is welcomed in your kingdom."

The elf's ears perked up at the mention of Magdalen's name. He released her quickly giving her some space.

"Nesterin!" He called into the darkness behind him.

Dropping from the tree came another long-haired elf, sharp eyes narrowed at the sight of the crying dwarrowdam.

He quickly rushed something in his tongue to the other elf, who nodded before taking off into the darkness. Deamra's cries quieted as her panic ebbed.

"Hil Mellon," said the elf gently as he led her away.

Deamra looked back in the direction from where she had run.

"Where are you taking me?"

The elf looked to her.

"To the king." He answered.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

Chapter 48

* * *

Magdalen's roared as she raised both hands above her head before bringing down the small sword with such a force that it could make the mightiest warrior quake with fear. She knew she didn't stand a chance against the three grown dwarves. That wasn't the point, Deamra's safety the truth of what Lord Amrus and his family were, that was what mattered. Magdalen wished nothing more than to be back in the arms of Fili once again, and for a moment of peace. But the Durin line could go on without her, she wasn't going to let Amrus win.

Thymun fast approached Magdalen, swinging a closed fist directly into her ribs. Magdalen wheezed feeling the cracking of her bones under his brass knuckles. Falling to the hard ground with a thud, Magdalen laid motionless for a moment. Closing her eyes, Magdalen spoke in her mind an old dwarven pray she had heard Dis recite before.

O Mahal,

Bless my night

For I have given you my days

O Mahal,

Bless my love

For I have given you my life

O Mahal,

If this should be my last night

Let it be filled with good ale, the love of my kin, and the joys of life

For through you I have lived a good one.

Her entire body throbbed with searing pain. Shadows were becoming more visible in her version, and she wondered for a second if this would be it for her. If this would be the moment she would finally die. Perhaps whatever gods had been looking after her were finally done with her. She had played her part in this story and this was her big exit. Though as the sharp whistle of an arrow piercing the air said otherwise.

Just as she opened her eyes two tall figures leaped from the shadows, attacking Thymun and his two guards. Two warm hands captured her face, Magdalen looked through the veil of shadows that had clouded her vision to find the angelic face of an elf. Fiery red hair draped over Magdalen's face, wide green eyes stared down at Magdalen's bloodied face in horror. Magdalen's head lulled to the soft tune of the woods echoing with the cries of battle just a few feet from her body. Long slender fingers lightly traced Magdalen's torn skin. Her crimson blood painting ivory skin. Straining her eyes the world focused on the face in front of her.

The elf's eyes closed her hand cupping Magdalen's suffer wounds, muttering an arcane language Magdalen couldn't comprehend. A warmth wrapped around the wounds, her body relaxed into the arms of the elf. Inhaling deeply Magdalen felt comfort for the first time in days.

"You must be Tauriel." Magdalen wheezed through the painful pulsing of her ribs.

Tauriel's forest-green eyes popped open in surprise, Magdalen quickly answered her unasked question. "Kili doesn't shut up about you, I could have picked you out of a crowd." She bared a smile at the elven girl.

Tauriel nodded quickly looking over Magdalen's other cut's and forming bruises, trying to hide the burning blush glowing on her ivory skin. Another elf approached Tauriel speaking to her in a hushed tone. Tauriel looked at the elf nodding, responding to them in the same flowery language they had spoken. The elf stood straight turning back into the shadows.

"Deamra, is she okay!" Magdalen felt a jolt of fear spike through her veins. Her hands shot out and gripped Tauriel's arm tightly, desperately hoping that Deamra had made it to the elven king in one piece.

Tauriel gave Magdalen a reassuring smile.

"She is fine, but you are not. We need to get you to a healer."

Magdalen slowly nodding feeling the heavy embrace of sleep calling to her. Tauriel seemed to notice this as she called the other elves.. She did not speak again, letting Magdalen slip into the comforts of slumber that called to her like a siren.

She dreamed of three golden-haired children and the smiling face of Fili.

* * *

When she woke next the warm light of day kissed her skin. Magdalen groaned as she pushed herself into an upright position, feeling the aching of her muscles as she did so. Flashing of the fight against Thymun and his men struck her mind and made her freeze in fear. Suddenly she was hit with a tidal wave of everything that had happened over the last month. The last year of her life. Magdalen had forged herself a new life, one that she was actually happy with. She gripped the sides of her heavenly soft bed as she chest contorted in panic.

"Magdalen…" A soft voice called to her right.

Magdalen let go of the blanket, twisting in her bed to find the worried face of Deamra at her side curled up in a chair. The stress that had been drowning her brain disappeared all at once at the sight of her dearest friend. A smile broke across Magdalen's face as she threw the blanket to her side racing to Deamra's side.

"Deamra!" She cried jumping up into the chair with Deamra.

Deamra laughed welcoming Magdalen in with open arms. The two women sat in each other's embrace for a second, basking in the feeling of each other. Knowing that they were safe.

Magdalen looked up at Deamra with teary eyes.

"You did it." She whispered rubbing her cheek against Deamra's.

Deamra laughed rubbing gentle circles into Magdalen's back. Magdalen's hand reached out and touched Deamra's stomach and gave the women a small smile.

"Is the baby okay?"

Deamra covered Magdalen's hand and nodded gently. Magdalen's shoulders relaxed and her friend's words.

"I think Magdalen would be a lovely name for a little girl," Magdalen commented absently, an amused smile playing on her lips. Deamra let out an airy laugh throwing her head back.

Everything was going to be alright. She had to keep believing in that.

The soft squeaking of the door echoed in the room. Magdalen quickly detached herself from Deamra's lap, putting her body between Deamra and the stranger. Through the door walked Tauriel, offering a tight smile. Magdalen's shoulders slipped from their tense defensive stance.

"Hello,"Tauriel greeted bending at the waist her ling fiery hair slipping like a waterfall over her shoulders and torso. " The king requests you in his garden."

Magdalen nodded moving to Tauriel's side, turning back to Deamra she gave a reassuring wave before leaving the confinements of their room. Mirkwood's palace felt like walking through the forest outside, the walls were beautifully woven together. The sounds of waterfalls echoing the open space of the kingdom. It was quite the opposite of the mountain kingdom she had come to know so well. Magdalen's eyes trained on the quite elf before her. She was just as fierce and as beautiful as Kili had described her to be. Magdalen could see why Kili adored her so much. It seemed that the Line of Durin had a thing for strong women, Magdalen laughed to herself.

A single worrisome thought popped into Magdalen's head as they continued their march to the elven king.

"Where is Thymun?" Magdalen wondered aloud.

Tauriel kept her head straight, the facade of a warrior held up as she spoke.

"The dwarves are being held in our dungeons deep within the palace ...He won't be able to hurt you." Tauriel spoke carefully as not to upset or offend the small human with her words.

Magdalen gulped her frustrations, tightening her fists as she did so. It was good for Thymun's sake that he was being held so far from her. While she knew Thorin would deal with her kidnappers in a just way, she couldn't help but wish for a small second alone with the scumbag. She wanted him to feel the stress and terror that he had caused her. Her thoughts were growing dark when she turned her mind away from the dwarf. A silence fell between the two women as they walked.

"Do you love him?" Magdalen broke the silence knowing she needed not to name the party she was referring too.

Tauriel glanced down at the small human behind her. Observing how her blonde hair looked like strains of golden in the sunlight, and her eyes were not pale blue as she had originally assumed. No, they were grey, made of iron. Cool and eerily calm, so calm they almost sent chills down the elf's spine. Her pale skin still holding the still green coloring that she had when Tauriel had first reached her. Yet through all the trouble, she had seen in the last week, Magdalen looked unchanged from the day Tauriel had first seen in her in Dale. Her head held high as if nothing could move her.

 _What a strange little human._

Tauriel turned her gaze from the girl, she smiled at the thought of the silly dwarf that had captured her heart all those years ago.

"I wish it were that simple, but in the moments that we have together." She whispered quietly, but just loud enough for Magdalen to register her word.

Magdalen hummed at her word.

"Yes, I love him with all of my heart."

Magdalen nodded in satisfaction. "Good otherwise I would have to have a serious come to Jesus meeting with you."

Tauriel met Magdalen's serious gaze, raising one majestic eyebrow. Magdalen ignored her continuing on with her little diatribe. "He's my best friend, can have a mopping Kili wandering Erebor."

Tauriel let out a small laugh looking at the ground. Magdalen reached out a hand tugging on Tauriel's stopping her in her place. The elf looked down at the human with wide eyes.

"After this is all over and I'm home, I would like to get to know you after all of this is over." A smile played on the beautiful elf's face.

She nodded quickly turning her redding face away, leading Magdalen to a gate. The gate was guarded by two elves, their faces were covered by metal leaf-like helmets. They stood straight in attention when Tauriel came into sight. She greeted the two guards with a small nodded, passing by them swiftly. Her hand wrapped around the ivy of the gate pushing it open. Tauriel stood aside as Magdalen walked into the grassy floor. Magdalen stared in amazement as the majesty of the royal garden. What was once wooden walls opened into an explosion of greenery all around her. Brilliant floral life overgrown stone structures. A small pond sat tranquility to her left the rippling of water indicated that fish swam under its surface.

"I will be just outside waiting for you," Tauriel said softly, bowing before leaving Magdalen alone.

Quietly Magdalen moved through the garden finding what seemed to be a never-ending stream of nature. Magdalen wondered if it was due to some sort of magic. Her fingers traced over the soft petals of lily-like flowers. From the corner of her eye she spotted another statue among the ivy. This one stone far above her. The gentle lines of a woman's face glowed in the natural sunlight. Long stone hair flowed around her teardrop face. She wore rich garb, and a crown of flowers rested on her head. Her left hand sat against her heart, her right outstretched to Magdalen.

"My late wife, Queen Elerrian." A deep voice rumbled behind her.

Magdalen's head snapped back to find the elven king towering behind her. His crystal blue eyes set on the statue, a mixture of love and longing stirred there. Magdalen looked between the late queen and the king.

"She was truly beautiful," Magdalen commented to the king.

The king nodded quietly, dragging his sad eyes away from the statue. "I believe I asked you to visit Mirkwood. Lady Magdalen I didn't mean in such horrible circumstances." Joked King Thranduil.

Magdalen snorted softly, crossing her arms over one another. Her hand pinched her skin, trying to keep herself calm.

"Lady Magdalen is there a reason you were being forced through my forest by three dwarves?" His voice was elusive yet still sounded tight as if he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

Magdalen cleared her throat, rolling her shoulders back. " I was taken from my home, King Thranduil. Right now there is a conspiracy against King Thorin, and I'm the only one that knows. Now that I have to get home, I have to make things right." Her chest puffed as she finished.

Thranduil raised a neatly combed eyebrow. "That was quite the moving speech, little one." He mocked.

Magdalen narrowed her eyebrows. Magdalen moved toward to stand in front of the king, her neck craning to meet his eyes. He was so tall compared to her.

"Please Thranduil I have to leave today, I have to make sure my home is safe." She pleaded with Thranduil.

His gaze turned to his queen once again. He stared for a moment before sighing and looking to the ground.

"I will call upon my council, and prepare to move. We will leave within the hour." He said finally.

"We?" Magdalen questioned.

Thranduil nodded before turning away moving out of the garden, Magdalen following close behind him.

"I would like to inform King Thorin myself about the plot on his life," He paused a smile pulling on his elegant lips.

"And I would like to see how this love story plays out, it is getting awfully boring around here." Magdalen stared wide eyed as the king disappeared. Her heart pounded in her chest, she would be back home with hours. Deamra and the baby would be safe. Dis and Kili would welcome her home with open arms. And she would get back to Fili, finally.

She looked to the statue one last time and smiled.

"King Thranduil," She called the king, stopping his movements.

Thranduil hummed looking over his shoulder at her, his platinum hair glowing in the light he stood in.

"How did you know I was from another world when you first met me?" Magdalen wondered, her eyes never fell from the late queen's statue.

Thranduil chuckled, a long elegant finger laid on his lips tapping them gently as if he were debating what to say.

"Long who a young man stumbled into Lórien. I had the honor of meeting him." He recalled fawnedly.

"He was a soldier, lost and trying to find his way home. Lady Galadriel said that his visit to Middle Earth imperative to our future. She showed his things, that not even an old elf like me, could comprehend. You share the same aura as him." He explained simple, though a great mystery twinkled in his eye.

"Our worlds are only separated by a thin veil in which only the Valar can travel. They bring people across for reasons unknown to even I. But I imagine you are of great importance to our story, just like Lord John was."

With that, he was gone, and Magdalen was left to wonder how her story would end.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).

 **Chapter 49**

* * *

Fili hadn't slept in what felt like weeks. There were small moments in between his spiraling mental state and his search for Magdalen when he did catch a second of slumber. Though even in his sleep he was haunted by memories of her and the questions she had left unanswered.

Why did Magdalen leave so suddenly?

Why did she believe she wasn't worthy of his love?

In reality, he wasn't worthy of her. Fili would do anything to have her by his side at this moment.

None of it made any sense to him. Then there was the matter of the note. He had read it too many times to count. He had practically memorized it by now. When night came Fili would sit in his bed going over the lines of the letter in his head, hoping he would stumble upon a hidden meaning he had missed. His mind would wander to visions of Magdalen. How beautiful her hair had looked on Durin's Day. How her nose scrunched when she got angry. How the fire in her soul made his ignite again.

At the week's end, all of his hope began to dwindle. Fili had searched high and low in every part of the valley, Dale, and the lands surrounding Erebor. He had questioned every guard in Erebor and none reported any sight of Magdalen. Through all of his search nothing turned up, it was like she had vanished into thin air.

Her voice rang in his ears when no one was around. The phantom of her hands touched his skin, leaving him buzzing and lightheaded. Every part of him cried out into the world for his Magdalen. She was out there and he would never stop believing that. He would never stop looking for her.

"Fili," His mother's voice hurtled him back to reality. He blinked focusing on the raven-haired woman next to him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Dis smiled at her eldest son weakly, reaching up to pat his cheek.

Fili smiled down at his mother, covering her hand with his. Turning his head to press a kiss in her palm, before dropping it.

"You don't have to go, I understand. I'll tell them that you weren't feeling well." She squeezed his hand tenderly.

"Amad, there's only one day left… What if I can't find her?" Fili questioned his eyes staring down at the floor.

"Fili, what you have with Magdalen is not something simply can be forgotten. The love you share is not something that can be shaken. You will find her, just as she will find you. Aule has a plan, you must trust in that plan." Dis took her son's face in her hands shaking it.

The feeling of hope resurging in his chest. Fili bent down pressing a kiss into his mother's hair. "Thank you, Amad."

Dis nodded at her son before backing away. Fili turned his face back to his balcony staring at the sun as it crept higher in the sky. He knew his mother was right his faith - his love - was not something that could be shaken.

The gates of Erebor were like seeing heaven, as they appeared over the green hills of the valley. Her heart jumped at the sight. She was home, so close to the people she loved most. Though her mind turned to what challenges still lay ahead of her. She thought of Amrus and Tearsa, her throat tightened at the small thought of the pair. True rage raced through her veins at what they had taken away from her. The Valar had plucked her from her life, and she survived. She had faced adversity, and she had survived. She has been on the verge of death, and she survived. They weren't going to stop her from getting her happiness. She had fought her enter life for that, and she was beginning to become tired.

The morning sun had graced the valley, sunlight making the face of the mountain shimmer. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, to a beat she could not comprehend. Deamra, who sat behind Magdalen on their mare, gently rubbed her shoulder. Magdalen glanced at her friend giving her a small smile.

"Let's go home." She wrapped her hand around Deamra's.

Deamra nodded, her eyes trained on their home. She envisioned herself jumping into her husband's arms, and never wanting to leave.

A troop of soldiers flanked either side of them, in front of them strode King Thranduil on his mighty elk. His platinum blonde hair glistened under the bright sun that sat in the sky. To his right, Tauriel ride proudly. There wouldn't be enough thank you that Magdalen could give to the elves or Deamra. She would forever be indebted to them.

Magdalen's heart quicken as they began to cross the stone bridge leading into the mountain kingdom. She could make out two dwarven guards slumped against the stone wall, jump to attention as their small caravan darkened the gates.

"Halt!" Yelled one of the dwarves, stomping to stand in front of the towering king and his elk. The red face stared up at the elf and his soldiers with suspicion.

"What is the meaning of your visit, the king is not expecting your kind." Spat the dwarf.

Magdalen huffed behind the king, she did not have time for the dwarves' distrust of the elves. Kicking into the side of the horse, Magdalen strolled in front of the king her face set in a warm expression.

"King Thranduil is with me. I need to speak with King Thorin immediately." Magdalen addressed the guard.

The dwarf that had been speaking paled, looking back at the other guard with an awed expression.

"Lady Magdalen." Stammered the other guard. "We thought you left Erebor."

Magdalen let out a breath, trying to relax the tension that built up in her shoulders.

"That is what I need to speak with King Thorin about."

The guard's shared a nervous glance, neither one is going to move.

"I believe Lady Magdalen needing to speak with the king is of the utmost importance." Hissed Thranduil.

"NOW!' He shouted making the guards rush to their post.

Within a minute the gates opened with a thundering aching sound. Thranduil and Magdalen's eyes met, Magdalen nodding her head in thanks. Thranduil led their group into the open hall. Passerbys didn't seem to pay any mind to the newcomers. Until a gasp came from someone, then the dwarves seem to freeze

"Is that.."

"What is that elf doing here?"

"It can't be!"

"Lady Magdalen, I heard she left the prince."

The whispers began to grow into loud chatter. Magdalene glanced back at the nervous Deamra, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Deamra, Deamra!" The familiar voice broke through the walls of whispers.

The dwarves parted as the face of the chief librarian and scribe emerged through the crowd. Deamra let out a cry of relief quickly slipping from the horse she sat atop. Without a second thought, Deamra ran into the arms of her husband's arms tears pouring down her round cheeks. Deamra openly sobbed whispering into Ori's ear.

Longing contorted in Magdalen's chest. She needed to find her Fili, she needed to fix everything.

"Magdalen?" Exclaimed another familiar voice from behind the touching scene before her.

The kind face of Balin appeared, Magdalen's face broke into a smile as she followed suit of her friend. She sprinted into Balin's arms, bending over so her cheek pressed into the small dwarves head. Balin let out a laugh patting Magdalen's back gently. Pulling away Magdalen looked at Balin. His face was bubbling with questions, but Magdalen didn't have time to answer them. She needed to find Fili, she needed to find her family.

"Where is Thorin? I need to speak to him right away."Magdalen asked.

Balin's mouth fell open but no words came out, as if he was unsure what to say.

"He is an a meeting right now with the Rus clan they are.." His voice faltered looking away from the girl before him.

"They are discussing the contract of marriage."

Magdalen inhaled quickly, her eyes set on the ground nodding slowly.

"Please take me to him, I need to speak with him right away."

Balin nodded, turning to bow at King Thranduil who now stood behind Magdalen. She glanced at the king, knowing he was going to follow her to see how all of this played out. Balin began leading them through the halls toward Thorin.

Fili took his seat next to Thorin, waiting for him to call the council into session. He could feel the heavy gaze of his brother from the other side of Thorin, but he couldn't bring himself to look. Beside him Tearsa sat quietly, he was surprised when he walked into the chamber to find how pale she looked. Fili would have thought she would be beaming at the talks of their future, but she looked just as miserable as he did. Perhaps their marriage could work. Misery loves company. Fili had never felt so small, so out of control in his life. And there sitting in front of a council that would decide on a future that he did not want, he felt as if his life were slipping away before him.

As Thorin opened his mouth a loud commotion echoed outside of the hall door. The quiet talking of the room stopped abruptly, all eyes set on the door. Thorin stood about to speak an order to the guards when the doors opened. There in the door stood King Thranduil and Balin. Fili's brow furrowed at the sight, King Thranduil had not been invited to the Erebor. And odd, King Thranduil never would come to Erebor without a reason.

"What are you doing here, Thranduil?" Thorin questioned, though there was no harshness to his voice. Instead pure curiosity. It was clear he too was taken aback by the elf's sudden appearance.

"I found something in my wood, I believe it belongs to you." The elf said his cool demeanor never changing.

He stepped aside, and from behind him came forward a small figure.

The world froze around Fili.

Fili couldn't speak, he only stared at the girl. The girl who had, quite literally, fallen into their lives. The girl who had stood up against a king. The girl that had stolen his heart. She had changed in the month she was gone. Her hair now reached past her shoulders. Her face was thin, too thin, and she looked like she hadn't had a proper meal in a while. She looked ethereal in the elven garb. Like a paradise, he had longed to see. It took everything in him not to storm over to her and steal her away from everyone's peering eyes. To feed her, to hold her, to tell her what he should have said months ago. To kiss her until his lungs gave out.

"Magdalen." Filis voice was so quiet.

Her eyes did not meet his as she strolled through the room.

Thorin came to stand in front of Magdalen, taking in the sight of her. Fili could see the wave of pity in his uncle's eyes.

"I thought you left us, you left a note." Thorin's voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

Magdalen's lip trembled, wells of water filled her eyes. Pressing her lips together Fili watched as she tried to compose herself before she spoke. She shook off whatever was clouding her mind, holding her head high.

"I would never leave Erebor, this place in my home Thorin." Her voice was clear as she spoke.

"I would never willingly leave this place." She repeated.

Fili had been so distracted by Magdalen that he didn't notice Tearsa tense up next to came around the table, standing at a distance from Magdalen.

"Did you leave here willingly?"

Bright jewel eyes looked up to meet Fili's, she shook her head. "Nothing I have done in the last week has been on my own volition."

"You." Magdalen narrowed her eyes at Armus.

He sat back in his chair, arms tucked over one another as he met her gaze. His face pale as she stared him down.

"This was all Armus's plan. He kidnapped Deamra and me, he forced me to write the letter so that Tearsa could become queen. You are a vile snake, and I hope you die in a whole." Magdalen lunged at Armus, tears blurring her vision.

Armus backed up into the wall as Magdalen reached across the table at him. Though Thorin and Dwalin grabbed her before she could do anything.

"YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY HOME, MY FAMILY. YOU CAN THREATEN ME, BUT DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN MY FAMILY AGAIN YOU BASTARD." Magdalen twisted and turned trying to get out of the men's grip.

"Magdalen calm down," Dwalin whispered to her.

Magdalen closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. The room stood still as Magdalen calmed gently moving out of Thorin and Dwalin's grip.

Opening her eyes she found Fili standing at the edge of the table. His eyes pleading with her to let him come over to her.

"Armus has a piece of the Dragonstone left, he planned to use it on you Thorin. So Fili and Tearsa could become the rulers sooner."

The room erupted into chaos.

"Lies!" Lord Hamrus screamed, slamming his fist against the table.

"It's not father," Tearsa spoke silencing the room.

"Tearsa!" Snapped Amrus.

Tearsa held her lips tight her eyes narrowing at the uncle. They floated from her uncle to Magdalen's figure. Much to everyone's surprise Tearsa's eyes softened at the sight.

"Amrus did kidnap Lady Magdalen and Lady Deamra. He told me that he had a plan for me to win the competition. I-I was so blinded by my need to gain my father's approval, that I didn't see how wrong I was. I never meant for anyone to get hurt." She mustered, her voice quieting with every word.

"UNGRATEFUL CHILD!" Roared Amrus.

"Guards, cease the Rus clan at once!" Thorin roared.

Armus roared fighting off the guards with all of his might. Terror struck Magdalen like a lightning bolt when Armus lunged at her. Armus was on Magdalen in a second. Not having enough time to ward off the man, Magdalen was knocked against the table. A warm sensation shot through her body, the screams of the room-filling her ear.

Magdalen's body suddenly began to buzz.

She blinked… once... twice.

Why was everyone staring at her? She could see that they were yelling, but their voices were muffled in her head. She stumbled back collapsing onto the cold floor. Her hand gripped the table, trying to keep from crumbling onto the floor unsuccessfully. With her other hand, Magdalen felt an oddly hot spot in her abdomen. A sticky substance covered her hand, she looked down to find her hand covered in crimson. From her stomach the handle of a dagger stand out against her bloodied skin. Two arm scooped her up pulling her into a body. Looking up through black spots growing in her vision.

"Fili," She breathed smiling up at the horror-filled expression of Fili.

"You are going to be alright, Magdalen. Just listen to me, stay awake Dushin-Mizim." He begged with her.

"I didn't want to leave you, Fili. Fili, please believe me. I never wanted to leave the mountain." Magdalen pleaded with Fili, pressed her face into his chest.

Fili pressed his cheek into her hair, before placing a kiss there. "I believe you Magdalen. I believe you."

Tears poured down her face, her hand cupped Fili's hands. His hand covered hers pressing her palm into his face. "Dushin- Mizim please stay with me."

Magdalen's laugh turned into a violent cough. "All good things have to come to an end."

Fili held her body to his, pressing his forehead into hers. "Hush your mouth, everything is going to be alright just focus on me."

Magdalen brushed her hand over his bread, tugging on his mustache braid. "I had a dream a long time ago, it was of my children. I like to believe they were ours." Her breathing became shallow.

Fili looked over the pale face of his love. "Tell me about them."

Magdalen smiled looking out at the night sky. "There were three of them. Two boys, and a little girl. The oldest boy had blonde hair like your, had my eyes. The other boy had dark hair, he must be Kilis."

Magdalen grinned at Fili, who shook his head. Even moments from dying she still had her fire.

"No he had your nose, he was beautiful. And our little girl.." Magdalen began to weep.

"I will never get to see them, I'm never going to get to hold them in my arms." Magdalen sobbed.

Fili kissed her head. "Of course you are, Magdalen you are going to live."

Magdalen shook her head. "No, Fili, they are calling me. Stupid gods, they have the worst timing."

"I don't want to leave you, I want to be selfish. I want to stay with you." His grip on her face tightened.

Magdalen's weep became louder, her hand slipping over Fili's hand. "I love you."

Fili pressed his forehead, Magdalen reaching up to place one last kiss on Fili's lips. Pulling back she smiled at Fili weakly, before closing her eyes.

"Magdalen."

"Magdalen."

She slipped into the darkness.

* * *

 **Duh Duh Duh…**

 **Lol don't kill me. I'm just a lover of no easy roads in stories. I like to make my protagonist work for their happiness.**

 **Happy Holiday!**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Pure white light bathed the world around Magdalen when she woke. Magdalen eyes adjusted to the warmth of the light that fazed out the world around her. Emerging from the light Magdalen found herself seated on a plush bed of grass at the edge of glass lake, which sparkled under the light. Groaning Magdalen pushed herself upright taking in the picturesque landscape around her. She listened to the chirping of distant bird, and the babbling of a brooke not in eyesight.

MAGDALEN. A voice cried in her mind. Magdalen gasped staring wide eyed at the world around her. A sudden floor of dark memories filled her mind.

Blood covering her hands.

The pale faces of the people she loved staring down at her.

Fili's lips on her skin, begging her to stay with him.

If only for just a moment longer.

That moment never came. That is the irony of life, even when one finds themselves dropped into a fictional world. Her hand subconsciously reached for her abdomen, though when her fingers grazed over where the wound should be, she found none. Furrowing her brows Magdalen stretched the light fabric of her white tunic, bunching it up on her middle to find clean, untouched skin.

"What the hell?" She spoke aloud staring down in amazement at her unscathed skin.

Deep rich laughter froze her moments.

"That the kind of language they've been teaching you under the mountain?" Asked a voice behind her.

Magdalen raised her eyes to the clear skies in front of her. Her breathing became short and ragged. She knew this voice. Tears burned in her eyes.

Straightening her spine Magdalen slowly turned her head. Her heart stopped when was met with the face of her grandfather. Magdalen scrambled to her feet, letting out a small scream. Harion let out another laugh, putting his deep crows feet on prominent display. Magdalen's hand shot up to cover her mouth, through her eyes never strayed from the man before her. He was just as she remembered him. His square jawline was accentuated by a sandy grey bread. His short grey locks were curled and wild like Susan's. His steel eyes stared at her with joy.

Casually Magdalen raised a hand out to her grandfather, still unsure if her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Harion, still smiling, reached out his hand letting his granddaughter meet his hand. Magdalen's heart spiked at the contact. It felt exactly as it did all those years ago. Pursing her lips Magdalen tried to hold back tears. Her hand full slipped into his large chand pulling tight as she fell into his embrace. Burying her face into his shoulder Magdalen began to sob.

Above her Harion huffed into Magdalen's hair, his hand brushing over her head pressing a kiss into her forehead. Brawny arms wrapped around her middle pulling her in closer. Her hands wrapped around the lip of his jacket, feeling the soft fabric rub against her cheek.

"Please tell me you are really here. Don't let this be another dream." Magdalen pleaded, not to Harion but to any gods that were listening.

Harion's deep chuckle reverberated in his chest, his hands patting Magdalen's back gently. Reminding Magdalen of a time long ago, when he would comfort her just like that as a kid. Pulling away Magdalen looked up at her grandfather's face.

"This isn't a dream, my little Maggie." He whispered to her reassuringly.

As he smiled his skin wrinkled showing off the familiar patterns of his face. Reaching up his finger grazed over her face,cupping her cheek lightly. He examined her face closely.

"I'm here."

Magdalen breathed. "Where are we grandpa? I just remember.." Her thoughts trailed off as vision of the council chamber and the screams within played in her mind.

A hand shook Magdalen's shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

"Follow me, we have much to discuss." Magdalen nodded, cautiously taking in the environment around her as Harion led them around the shore of the reflective lake into an open field.

"Am I dead?" Magdalen finally spoke the question that had been burning on her mind.

Harion looked over his shoulder at her before looking away. "Not yet, Maggie. You have too much fire to be put out by someone so small."

Magdalen narrowed her eyes confused by her grandfather's puzzling words. But she did not push it, simply follow quietly behind him. They walked through the field toward a single willow tree that stood in the middle of the flower field.

As they closed in on the willow tree Magdalen could make out a single figure. Magdalen's eyes widen as she took off in a sprint.

"Susan!" She screamed in pure glee.

"Susan!" Magdalen cried again.

Susan spun on her heels to face Magdalen. Now with eyes set on each other the sisters raced into each other's arms.

Magdalen held onto Susan as if her life depended on it. The pads of her fingers dug into Susan's shoulder, pressing her cheek against Susan's.

"Magdalen, I can't believe it's you. I've missed you so much." Susan cried into Magdalen's shoulder.

Her skin became wet as her tears mixed with that of Susan's. And for a while the two sisters simple stood arm in arm, relishing in each other's company for the first time in what felt like years.

"I've missed you too." Magdalen whispered back.

Susan pulled back, holding Magdalen's face between her hand tightly. "Magdalen, where have you been? Where are we?" She fired question after question.

Magdalen bowed her head, moving aside so Harion could come forward. Susan froze, only to stumble backward. Magdalen reached out catching her sister's arm, wide eyes catching Magdalen. Magdalen nodded to her sister, pushing her toward Harion.

"Grandpa?" Susan asked, reaching out to touch Harion.

And just as he had with Magdalen, Harion embraced his eldest granddaughter.

It was like something from a dream. Something that Magdalen never imagine she would ever see her grandfather again. And she had forgone any hope that she would see her sister again. But this left her with the question.

Why was she seeing them?

Magdalen had seemingly almost died twice in her life. The third time did not seem to be the charm. In her mind the only thing that made sense was that she was dead. Amrus's knife had done it, he had taken away her life. The thing she had so desperately tried to get back to, she would never see again.

She would never see Fili again. She would never be held by him again.

Magdalen staggered back as her vile thoughts consumed her. She stopped when her back collided with something solid. Tilting her head up Magdalen was met with an unfamiliar yet oddly familiar face.

Long ebony hair draped around the sharp square jawline of the man towering above her. Warm golden eyes stared down at her in amusement and delight. A brilliantly white smile grew across his sun kissed skin.

"My dear it's wonderful to see you again." Boomed the voice.

Two enormous arms swallowed Magdalen lifting her into the air as if she weighed the same as a feather. Magdalen squeaked unsure what to do as the giant swag her in the air. Once her feet met the ground again she scurried back taking in the full image of the huge man before her. The wind was knocked out of her lungs when she pieced together just who was standing in front of her.

The man was not wearing a fancy tweed jacket or the golden pin she remembered seeing him in last. No now he was wearing a simple white tunic and brown breeches. The mountain man looked almost unnatural among the delicate flower bed.

"You?" She questioned.

He had been the man that she had met that night at the Village. The one that had followed her in the street.

"Who are you?" Magdalen demanded.

Behind her a hand reached and grip her arm, pulling her back into her family.

"My lord, forgive her. She doesn't mean anything by it." Her grandfather mutter beside her, bowing to the man before him. His grip still tight around her arm as he tucked her into his side.

The man let out a deep laughter that -strangely- shook the world around them.

"Never apologize for your little spitfire, Harion. That's the reason I chose her, I knew she would never put up with my children's nonsense." The man smiled.

"Your children?" Magdalen looked between her grandfather and the man. After which she looked out on the field around them.

"Your Mahal, aren't you."

The broad smile grew once more. "Always the clever girl And you may call me Aule."

"I told you she would see through your tricks, old man." A sweet sing-song voice called out from the air.

A beautiful women step out from the boughs of the willow tree. Her long green dress seemed to pull from the grass. Her skin was the color of deep mahogany. Her fiery hair was kissed by blooms of flowers. She looked as if she was an angel sent from heaven itself.

Her ruby lips spread into a smile. "Hello, Magdalen."

A thundering headache formed in her mind, she turned to face Susan and Harion.

"What's happening Grandpa?" Magdalen begged.

"We have to say goodbye to the past my little Maggie." His hand scooped around Susan and did the same with Magdalen.

"You two have been holding on to something that will never be again. It's time to move on my loves." Harion kissed his granddaughters.

"One day we'll be together once again. But until then you must live your lives."

Susan sniffled burying her head in the crock of Harion's next. Magdalen presses her lips together trying to keep her tears at bay.

"We will give you a moment, but your time here grows short be quick." Aule instructed.

Harion Bowes graciously before turning to his girls.

"You girls have made me beyond proud. Know that it's not just me watching over you all in Mahal's halls. Your parents are very proud of you too."

Susan gasped her hand gripping Magdalen as Harion mentioned their parents.

Harion continued, "The time we have spent will always hold a place in my heart. But don't let those memories overshadow your futures. Live the rest of your life in the light." Harion stepped forward pressing a kiss on both of his granddaughters foreheads.

Behind them a voice cleared gaining their attention. They turned to find Yavanna standing just under the curtain of leaves.

"It's time to go." Her voice was soft as she spoke.

Magdalen brushed away a tear hugging her grandfather and her sister.

"Tak khaz meliku suz yenetue." Magdalen whispered to Harion as she pulled away.

He repeated the sentence to her as he stepped back. Magdalen faces Susan, feeling Susan capture her face in her hands.

"I will always love you. Never forget that, not even when we are worlds apart. I don't know if this is a dream, or not. But even if it is, I hope it's just a sign that you're okay wherever you are." Susan gripped Magdalen's hair.

A single tear rolling down her cheek Magdalen nodded. "I'm fine, Susan. I'm more than fine. I'm happy." Susan's red eyes studied Magdalen's face one last time before placing a kiss on her face.

"I love you, little bird."

"Susan I need to get back to your world. Your husband will begin to wonder where you've gotten too." Susan looked at the woman, nodding. Slipping from her sisters grasp, Susan snaked her way to Yavanna's side.

Yavanna's face -like pure sunlight- light up as she remembered something.

"Ohhh I nearly forgot my dear, I have something for you." Reaching into the seemingly endless pockets of her dress, she plucked a violently blue tulip from her garments.

"Keep this with you always, it will bring you good health for the rest of your days."

Placing the velvety petals in Magdalen's open palm. Yavanna squealed in delight, like a child. "I've always liked you, you will be good for the dwarves."

Before Magdalen could ask what she meant, the lady of the earth disappeared with her sister. Leaving her alone under the willow tree looking out into the sea of flowers.

Aule chuckled behind her,"Forgive my wife for that, she gets… a little too excited sometimes."

Magdalen jumped at the sudden voice, turning to find the man.

"Come along, it is time to go." Aule said walking out into the field from where they had come from.

Magdalen followed after the Valar. After walking in silence Magdalen spoke.

"Where am I going? I thought I was dead?"

Aule glanced at her behind him. "You think a hateful dwarf could kill my champion." He smiled.

Magdalen narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Your champion?"

Aule sighed.

"Magdalen, my children are a stubborn bunch. Sometimes they don't look beyond their noses." His eyes set on the woodland around them.

"And that will be their downfall one day. But you, you will save my children. Help them see beyond their prejudices." Aule sighed looking out onto his wife's field of flowers.

"I didn't choose you to save them." He spoke as if he read her mind.

Magdalen looked up at him in surprise. "Then why did you choose me, why did you take me out of my life back on earth?" She demanded to know, not caring to mind the attitude she took with the powerful Vala.

Instead of answering her with anger Aule simply nodded his head slowly."It is not your job to save the. It is your job to show them the way, only the dwarves can save themselves. Your heart is so open and pure. You can reach them, make them see why they are wrong."

"As for your life on earth, I saw your future. You would never have been happier there if you stayed, not truly. You were always meant to come to Middle Earth." He stated simply.

"But Amrus stabbed me, how will I get back?" She asked her heart leaping at the thought of going home.

"I am a Valar. I have my ways." He stopped at the edge of the reflective lake where Magdalen had woken up at.

"Step into the water and think of the thing you love most." He instructed his hand outstretched toward the lake. Magdalen nodded stepping toward the lake the only thing stopping was Aule's voice once again.

"Don't forget your grandfather's words. The past isn't meant to overshadow your future. Live out your days as a granddaughter of Harion should. Brave and true."

Magdalen swallowed feeling the cool water being to grow around her. Taking a deep breath she dived into the water, swimming deeper into the water she began to think. She thought of Fili and her home. She thought of the time they had together and she thought of their future.

Fili. She thought to herself

And from the depths of the water, she heard a single word.

" _Magdalen."_

* * *

Sorry, it's been a second I've had to get things ready I'm moving into a new apartment and getting ready for grad school. But here it is! I hope you all enjoy and Happy New Year!

Don't fret I haven't abandoned this piece! I love it too much!


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, and or anything pertaining to the world of the Hobbit. All, but my ocs, are owned by J.R.R Tolkien (who probably hates us for doing this to his work).**

 **Chapter 51**

* * *

When she was six years old Magdalen fell into the duck pond outside of her house. Magdalen could still imagine those few moments as she fell into the water. She remembered the depths of darkness blanketing her. And how her childish voice was muffled by the water that filled her mouth. The striking fear of death looming over her six-year-old mind froze her body. In those seconds before her grandfather pulled her from the frigid waters, of what was to be her death, chaos reigned. Though now as she floated weightlessly in the water she didn't feel the chaos or the existential dread of death that had gripped her adolescent state of mind.

The gentle push and pull of the water wrapped around her body. Her mind felt at ease as it ever had as she blinked looking on into the void. Again from the darkness, a voice called her.

 _"Magdalen!"_ This time louder than the last.

A heavenly light burst in the water above her. Magdalen watched as the light rapidly approached her, and before she knew it the light consumed her body. Magdalen never felt the water drain around her, she never felt the weightless of her body leave her and slip into the comforts of a bed. Her hand stretched feeling the soft fur of a blanket underneath her fingertips. A rush of blood thumped in her head as air filled her lungs. Eyes popping open to be met with a blinding light, she gasped for air. Curling her hands around the blanket as she was brought to the reality around her. Her back straight as her eyes adjusted to the world around her.

Magdalen blinked as she was met with the familiar sight of stone walls. Eyes scanning over the healer's room, she had found herself in one too many times, Magdalen jumped when she saw the slumped figure sitting next to her.

A warm feeling of home burst in her chest, she was home and she was alive. Her head fell back onto her pillow, she sudden movement alerted the figure as black hair jumped into the air. Magdalen sat up as she was met with the wide eyes of Kili. They stared at one another in surprise, though it melted as Kili jumped at Magdalen wrapping her in a painful hug.

"Maggie, I've missed you so much."

Magdalen slipped into Kili's embrace, patting his back gently. She let out a low chuckle, pressed her cheek onto his shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Kee." She whispered.

Kili pulled back from Magdalen suddenly, looking like a wild animal as he stared down at her.

"I have to go tell everyone you're awake!" Was all he said before racing out the door.

Magdalen stared at where Kili had been only seconds before. Magdalen was left to her thoughts for a few minutes, she gritted her teeth as she shifted. Her hand brushed over the bandage wrapped around her midsection. Slowly as her consciousness fully came back to her she became aware of how much her body ached.

She heard the pounding of feet before she saw them. The thundering of footsteps approaching her door, which swung open only moments later. In pour six dwarves and one very small hobbit. Poppy was the first to reach her, cradling Magdalen in another bone-crushing hug.

"Magdalen!" Cried Poppy as she wept into her hair.

Next came Bofur whose arms encircled both his wife's and Magdalen's body.

"We were so worried about you, Maggie. The children will be so relieved to know that you are awake." Bofur said.

Magdalen smiled in the tight hug, feeling safe in the arms of her family once again.

"I never thought I would see you again," Magdalen confessed into Poppy's clothed shoulder.

Which only made the Ur family hold Magdalen tighter. Behind them a voice cleared, making the two relinquish their hold on her. Dis, red and blotchy face, came to sit by Magdalen brushing a hair out of her face. Tears shone in the princess's eyes as she beheld Magdalen as if she hadn't seen her in years. A shaky hand reached out to Magdalen's face, her thumb brushing over the curve of Magdalen's cheek. No words would be spoken between the two women, they were not needed. Dis knocked her head against Magdalen's. When their moment passed Dis got up from the bed and looked to the four other dwarves in the room.

Dwalin was not as fast as his friends in his approach to Magdalen. Dwalin kneeled beside Magdalen, pressing a tender kiss on her hair. Like Dis, Dwalin knocked his forehead against Magdalen. His lips were pressed into a hard line, Magdalen believed she never since Dwalin's face so soft. He didn't speak a word to her as he backed away from her making way for his king.

Thorin approached her next, his once stoney face that had hated her so, smiled down at her with familiarity. His large hand reached out encapsulating her hand. He bowed his hand pushing his head against her hand in respect.

"Magdalen Rose Kathan of clan Ur, for the loyalty, and duty you have shown to Erebor. I name you a Champion of Erebor, you will be regarded as a hero in my halls for what you have done for the kingdom." His voice commanded the room his eyes never straying from Magdalen.

Magdalen pulled Thorin's hand, tugging the enormous king into a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"You are welcome, Gehyith." He answered.

Thorin slipped from her grasp, straightening his tunic Thorin stood up. Magdalen's eyes immediately met Fili's as he stood at the edge of the room alongside of Kili. Just at the sight of him her heart leaped, she wanted to speak to him. But before she could do that, there were things she needed to take care room held a heavy silence as all eyes stared at Magdalen still in awe that she was awake.

"What happened to Amrus, Thorin?"

Thorin bowed his head.

"Tersa and Hamrus have been stirpped of their titles and have been exiled. Their exile has been made known to all dwarven clans."

Magdalen nodded slowly not meeting Thorin's eyes.

"And what of Amrus?"

Thorin shifted uncomfortably. "Amrus was put to public trial for all crimes, including crimes previous put on your grandfather. It was decided that along with being stripped of all of his titles, his bread would be shaved. They are in the cells right now, beginning watched twenty-four-seven. But I thought it would be fitting if you choose their destiny."

Magdalen stared ahead her hand curling around her blanket. Her muscles ached as she moved the blanket from her leg, Thorin and Dwalin move to either side of her helping her to stand. Taking a moment to balance herself Magdalen stood straight. Her eyes once again meeting Fili's.

"Take me to him."

Thorin nodded beside her, moving Magdalen closer to the door. In reaching distant of Fili, Magdalen stopped her hand lightly tapping Fili's.

"We will speak after this."

On the arm of Thorin, Magdalen climbed down the steps that led deeper into the bowels of the mountain. Behind them marched a small army of Magdalen's friends. Fili and Kili closely following Thorin and Magdalen's movements, ready to swoop in if Magdalen needed so. Dwalin, behind the brothers, held his axe tightly in his fist, ready to strike enemies at any moment.

As they rounded the steps they were met with the disorienting image of the Tall elf king, and Tauriel standing over the small cells. Thranduil upon seeing Magdalen, dropped into a bow his hand placed over his heart.

"Gi suilon Mellon." Thranduil greeted them.

"What are you doing here, elf?" Thorin questioned.

Magdalen glared at the dwarf, "He helped me get back to the mountain, perhaps we shouldn't be so harsh with the _elf_." She spoke to him quietly.

Thorin's icy eyes met Magdalen, in them was a gleaming light of pride Magdalen had never gotten from Thorin. He looked back to Fil, before nodding in agreement with Magdalen.

"Forgive, King Thranduil. Habits often die hard."

Thranduil hummed. "I heard that Lady Magdalen was awake and wanted council with the dwarf. I wish to offer my service, if she needs it."

Mimicking his action Magdalen placed a hand over her heart bowing to the elven king. Thorin didn't push the subject any further, simply nodding at the elves in his presence continuing their journey to Amrus's cell. Thranduil and Tauirel trailing behind them.

Four guards stood on either side of a lone cell on the lowest level of the mountain. The cold air pricked at Magdalen's skin as they neared the iron bars which held Amrus. Thorin nodded to one of the guards, who turned to bang on the bars calling into the darkness.

"You have a visitor, Amrus." Barked the guard.

From the low light that slipped into the edge of the cell appeared the face of Amrus. His cheekbones had become hollow in the short time he had spent in the cell. His skin was pale and two dark bags hung under his eyes. Magdalen stared down at the bruised and broken face of Amrus. She watched a cruel smile sit on his lips.

"I heard you survived, seems that you were just of much as a pain as your grandfather." Amrus said bemused.

Amrus let out a chuckle at a joke that was unknown to them. Magdalen slipped from Thorin's arm taking a step closer to the cell. Her hand reaching out to wrap around the bar to stabilize her shaking legs. Bringing her face close to Amrus's.

"Your fate is in my hands, I wouldn't speak to me as such." She said.

Amrus narrowed his eyes at her.

"And do you say to his death, Lady Magdalen. Call for his death and I will give it to you." Thorin spoke behind her.

Magdalen's eyes never left Amru's.

"He isn't worthy of death." She whispered.

She lowered herself to Amrus's level, her hand curling around one of the cool bars that held him.

"You deserve to rot in a cell for the rest of your days. To be haunted by the memories of what you did, and the lives you've destroyed. Your life isn't mine to take, but know that when you do go to Mahal's halls he will not be merciful." Magdalen spat pushing up from the ground.

Her eyes never leaving Amrus.

"If I may," A voice came from behind her. "I would like to offer the deepest, darkest cell in my dungeon, to keep him there for the rest of his miserable days far away from you." Magdalen looked to Thranduil, and then to Thorin.

"Would that be okay with you, King Thorin." She spoke.

Thorin, ever suspicious, stared at the elf. "Why would you do that?"

The cool eyes of Thranduil marched over the dwarves, finally settling on Magdalen. He bowed his head, his icy hair hanging around his sharp face.

"For the future queen, anything. Lady Magdalen will always have the support of Mirkwood." Placing long jewel kissed fingers over his heart Thranduil bowed to Magdalen.

"Dwalin, prepare a team to help a company the prisoner," Thorin commanded.

Amrus grabbed the bars screaming khuzdul slurs at Magdalen. The guard slammed his stick against the bars yelling at Amrus to shut his mouth.

Magdalen, not fearing Amrus any longer, didn't look back at the man again. Instead, she linked arms with Fili, marching away from the scene that was left. Kili following closely behind.

Magdalen refused to go back to the healer's wings, she stated that she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her own bed. Fili, of course, obliged. They walked back to her apartment in silence, Magdalen's hand tightening around Fili's bicep as they walked. Inside her apartment Kili paced the length of her apartment, asking her if she needed anything. Even though Magdalen insisted that she needed nothing, Kili still moved about her apartment making sure she was comfortable as she sat. Kili continued to talk to himself as he walked. Magdalen sat on her couch her eyes looking longingly Fili.

Fili, breaking their intense eye contact, stepped into his brother's path. Placing a hand on his brother's chest.

"Kili, I think Magdalen is fine. I will see to anything she needs." Kili's face crested at his brother's words.

Kili looked past Fili to where Magdalen sat.

"Fee, she shouldn't be stressed. She just woke up, perhaps I should go get-"

"Leave us, brother!" He snapped.

Kili shut his mouth, he looked back at Magdalen to make sure she was okay with being left alone with him. Magdalen glared Fili's harsh tone before meeting Kili's eyes.

"Kili, I need to speak with Fili… alone." She smiled gently, reaching out to squeeze Kili's hand.

"I'm sure Tauriel would be happy to see you." Magdalen mentioned slyly.

Kili's face reddened at her words. Raising her hand Kili pressing a kiss into it, before letting go. He moves passed Fili stopping to tell him.

"Don't hurt her." He warned

Fili glared at him as he left. The door closed behind him leaving him with Magdalen.

Magdalen pushed herself off the couch, Fili surged forward ready to stable her if need be. Fili opened his mouth, but Magdalen held up her hand stopping him.

"There are a few things I need to get off my chest."

Fili nodded taking a step away from Magdalen. He looked toward the floor, ready for her chastation.

"Fili, when I came to Erebor I hated it here. There wasn't a day that didn't go by when I thought of leaving. I wanted to go back to a home that was no longer there. When I was taken away from Erebor all I could think of was getting back here." She paused, taking a step toward Fili.

She placed a hand on his jaw, her fingers brushing through his beard. "Coming home to my family… coming back to you."

Fili pressed his lips together, his face nuzzling into the palm of her hand. His lips burning her pam. His hands reached up brushing through the wilds of her hair.. Their foreheads connected. The air between them mingled and danced, as they relished in the feeling of each other's company.

"There was a part of me that still thought that one day I would just wake up from all this, and my life would go back to what it was before. But I don't want that anymore. That place isn't my home. You're my home, Fili."

Fili sucked in a shaky breath, his head gently tapping hers. Through wet lashes Magdalen studied the man before her. Fili placed his hands on either side of her face.

"And you are mine, Dushin-Mizim."

She held onto his wrist, tears flowed freely between the pair.

"I love you." She whispered

"And I, you."

They sat for hours together, holding each other savor their moments together. Whispering silent prayers to Aule for their second chance.

"Will you marry me?" His eyes shined up at Magdalen.

Magdalen grinned her knees sinking down to Fili's level, her hand covering his. She reached out pressing a quick kiss to his she broke the kiss, Fili smiling at her.

"No," Magdalen answered.

Fili's smile dropped, his face creased in dread. Magdalen held his face making his eyes met her.

"Fili, I have almost died, twice, this past year. I was just kidnapped because I love you. I'm not saying I don't want to marry you. Because I do."

Her hands curled around the lip of Fili's jacket.

"Because, I really, _really_ , do. But not right now. I just want us to be us, for a little while. I need a little time to recover from last year."

Tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Fili. I love you, but I need time." Her body gave in to the weight of her emotions as she crumbled into Fili, sobbing into his clothes.

Above her Fili gently brushed over the top of Magdalen's hair, pushing her face into his. Pressing sweet butterfly kisses over her cheeks, the tip of her nose, and eyelids. Magdalen recognized the runes he traces into her skin.

"Dushin-Mizim, I would wait lifetimes for you." Fili reassured her. "I will wait until you're ready, and if you are never ready then I will just stand by your side for the rest of my days."

His words made her heart glow. Jumping up Magdalen wrapped her arms around Fili's neck bringing him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you," Magdalen mumbled to Fili.

"And I, you." He answered.

"Would it be okay if I put a court braid in your hair?"

Magdalen laughed through her tears nodding to Fili.

A few nights past, and in true dwarven form, the Durin's held a celebration in honor of Magdalen and Deamra's return, and for the announcement of the courtship of Magdalen and Fili. The night was long, filled with ale, fine elven wine, and laughter. Surrounded by her friends and family Magdalen felt content. She had fought her way into this life and shaped from stone in the mountain her new life.

You see the paths we are set on in life are rarely simple straight. Instead, they are long and winding, with obstacles that are meant to break our spirit. These paths aren't meant to be walked alone, it is with the people we have met along the way we make it through. Surrounded by her new family, Magdalen rested her head on Fili's shoulder. She smiled feeling complete and truly wanted for the first time in a long time. Fili pressed a kiss into Magdalen's hair, whispering sweet nothings into her hair.

This wouldn't be the last of their adventures. Their lives were never perfect. Not even in a world filled with magical beasts, elves, and powerful rings are all things perfect. But that was what made their love endured for the rest of their days.

Fili and Magdalen had each other and that was well enough.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Thank you all for coming on this journey with me. Not going to lie your guys reviews and endless love was what made me keep writing this story. I think I have a few more stories left in me, so this will not be the last of you hear from me. I hope you guys liked the ending, though there has been pain along the way I believe everyone has gotten their happy endings.**

 **And now dear reader I bid you a very fond farewell.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Epilogue**

"My lady please wait!" Cried a small dwarven maid trying to keep up with the young women.

Claudia raced down the halls of Erebor, gathering the folds of her sapphire ball gown allowing her feet more freedom as she did so.

Claudia glanced at the maid waddling in her trail, Helena was an elderly dwarf getting up in her years she would never catch up with Claudia. A devilish smile graced the young woman's lips. Picking her speed the girl veered off into a side hall way, knowing exactly how to lose her maid. After a while Helena eventually slowed giving up all together as Claudia sped past the healers wing.

"I will tell your mother about this, young lady!" Scolded the older maid.

Claudia simply looked back, sticking her out at Helena childishly. Helena's face morphed with scandal as she disappeared down another connecting hallway. Claudia explored with laughter at the sight of her maid's petrified features. She had slipped from the stuffy party with relative ease. She had kissed her mother and father good night, and bid her friends a goodbye before heading in the opposite direction of her home when Helena had caught her. Claudia knew Helena would forget the incident before she even reached her parents, everything would be smooth sailing.

Making her way through the maze of hallways and tunnels, Claudia finally arrived at her destination. Moving past the warning sign, Claudia made her way into the mining hall that had been long abandoned. Claudia surveyed the rocky hall looking for a figure.

"Theoden, Alma." Claudia hissed.

Her call was answered by nothing. Her forehead ceased with confusion, they were supposed to meet her here. She ventured deeper into the hall, cautious as she did so. Reaching the corner, Claudia looked around the wall only to be met with another dark hall. Two hands caught her ribs, making her jump. Letting a scream slip from her lips she turned to be met with the bemused face of her cousin, Theoden. His deep green eyes sparkled with amusement, and his thin lips tugged into a bright she registered the familiar face, her lips pursed and she punched him in his arm.

"Ow!That hurt." Cried Theoden, rubbing his arm.

"Good, you shouldn't have scared me." Claudia huffed.

"I told him not to, but he never listens to me." The soft voice of Alma appeared from behind her.

Theoden glanced at Alma behind him, tugging on her arm to bring her closer. Alma was Claudia's closet friend besides Theoden, though he was obligated to be her friend by blood. The three young dwarves had grown up together and had been inseparable since then.

"Get lost on your way here?" Theoden questioned cheekily.

Claudia grinned at her cousin, shaking her head. She glanced at her cousin. His shaggy brown hair hung wildly on either side of his long face. He stood a good foot taller than herself, and was leaner than most dwarves she knew. Claudia liked both Theo and Alma more than most dwarves she knew.

"I was just so in thralled in conversation with this elf, I just couldn't drag myself away from the conversation." Claudia declared dramatically.

"Rowen, why are you here, and what have you done with your sister."Alma played along.

"I didn't even look at any of those pointy ears- no offence Theo- I stuck around the edge of the party, trying not to embarrass my family." Claudia muttered.

Theo held up his hands, shrugging. "None taken, what did you tell your parents to get away from the party?"

"I told them my stomach was beginning to hurt." She said slyly, placing her hand on Theo's shoulder for support as she slipped off her slipper.

"Your Ada suggested I might have the same bug as my dearest cousin." Claudia added vaguely.

Theo let out a deep chuckle, shaking Claudia off his person. "Ada bought my failing health act, Ama not so much. She warned me before leaving to stay in bed tonight."

"Yet you are here." Claudia pointed out.

"Yet here I am. Ama always says I am bad at following directions." Theoden teased.

Alma rolled her eyes at the two cousins' antics. A stranger might have mistaken the pair as twins.

"You got my clothes?" Claudia asked.

Alma reached for the pack on her back, placing it in Claudia's open hand. "Change quickly, I want to get going."

Claudia tisked her friend, shaking her head as she rounded the corner. "So bossy, Al." Claudia jested fully disappeared.

Alma was the planner of the three friends, Claudia and Theoden would never have made it this far in life had it not been for the wit of the dwarrowdam. Even still, the three followed trouble no matter where it led.

Claudia reappeared around the corner dressed in grey trousers, a blue long tunic fitted around her waist with a belt, and a pair of tall black boots. Leaving the pink ball gown in a haphazard mess along the jagged wall that would have made the semester kil over at the sight. Buttoning her cloak, Claudia pulled her golden hair over the black fabric.

A mischievous smile played at her lips as she asked. "You guys ready?"

Durin's Day was not a single day celebration in Erebor. Dwarves knew how to have a good time for a long time. It was three days before the official celebration of Durin's Day, and the lower level of Erebor were alive with music and joy. Claudia had just turned nineteen barely out of girlhood and had never experienced life in the lower levels of Erebor. She had decided a month prior that this ear would be different, that for once in her life she would go where she wanted to go and do what she wanted to do by herself. Her Ada and Ama would not be there to ruin her fun this time.

The atmosphere of the marketplace was bright and felt carefree as soon as they entered. Here no one worried about reputations, they were free to focus on their crafts and live without knowing the economic dwellings of the kingdom.

 _What a life._

Claudia had always yearned for a life beyond the mountain, seeing the great cities and kingdoms of Middle Earth. Making her own adventures as her parents and grandparents had done before her. Yet she was stuck inside the mountain with her studies and training. She didn't care for books like her mother and sister. Claudia preferred gripping a sword in her hands and the world before her.

"I will go get us a drink." Theo mumbled, disappearing into the crowd.

Around her dwarrows and dwarrowdams twirled dancing in tandem to the jovial music that carried in the air. Claudia laughed picking up Alma's hand as she dragged her friend to the dance floor. Alma groaned, she was far too serious to dance. The girls spun around each other, switching partners, following the movement of their fellow dwarves. Claudia was far from graceful, that was her youngest sister's specialty. But she glowed brighter than anyone else, as the worries of her day melted away and she simply enjoyed herself.

Theo reappeared with three tall mugs of ale. Claudia gladly accepted her cup, loving the sweet taste of ale as it ran down her throat. The trio sat at the edge of a water fountain watching drunken dwarves parade around, stumbling over one another.

"Our parents worry far too much. This is wonderful!" Theo proclaimed loudly as he gulped his third ale down.

Alma shook her head in distaste. Claudia giggled, hiding her smile with her mug.

"Must you me so loud, Theo. You are going to draw attention to us." Alma hissed at the tall boy.

Theo swung his arm around Alma's shoulders, pulling her in close. "My dearest Alma, must you be so glum. Tonight we celebrate." Theo grinned pulling Alma to her feet.

Theo spun her around, Alma didn't look amused as she pulled away.

"Let's go exploring." Alma said to Clauda before walking away from the cousins.

Theo stared after Alma. Clauida came behind him, reaching up pat her cousin's shoulder.

"Come on, lover boy." Claudia commented following after Alma.

For as long as she could remember Theoden had been in love with Alma. To anyone who didn't know Alma, it would seem that she didn't reciprocate the half-elven boy's feelings. But Claudia knew them both far too well. Though she always seemed annoyed by Theo's antics, Claudia always caught the glimmer of love in Alma's eyes.

Theo shook his head racing to check up with Alma as she surveyed the stands that lined a wide alleyway. Above them strings of light illuminated the atmosphere and vendors called out their products to passerbys hoping to lure someone in. Claudia watched at a distance as Theo brushed aside a lock of Alma's hair while she studied a bangle on one of the stands. She would never point it out to Alma, but Claudia saw a pink flush grow on her friend's skin as Theo whispered in her ear. They were so lovesick, it almost made her feel ill. Claudia rolled her eyes at the pair, they were worse than her parents. Decided they need sometime to themselves Claudia held back veering off course to one of the vendor's stands.

"Ahh welcome traveller!" Greeted a plump door.

Claudia nodded to the dwarf, her fingers brushing over the row of metal trinkets that lined the stall. Each was fashioned into different objects, but the one that caught her eyes was a small golden rose. Claudia picked up the rose twirling in her hand.

"How much?" Claudia asked lowly.

"For you I will offer two gold pieces." He said as if he was offering her a generous price.

Claudia smiled under the brim of her hood. Normally she would have bargained with the dwar, but she did not wish to tonight.

Pulling from the small purse at her hip, Claudia placed three golden coins on the stall plucking the flower from the row.

The dwarf scooped the coins with a jovial glow. "Thanks, my lady!"

Claudia held her hand up to the dwarf, heading back into the crowd. Clauida found that both Alma and Theo had mysteriously disappeared, she was sure they were off somewhere making out in a dark corner.

Now alone with her rose, Claudia roamed the lower level of Erebor. As much as she wished to see the world beyond her mountain she did love her mountain with all of her heart. A gaggle of children raced past her, chasing after one another. Claudia smiled at them, her heart glowed at them. Had her parents not been so against them going out by themselves, her oldest sister, Rowen, would have loved it. As the oldest, Rowen was much more serious than her sisters, believing she bore all the burdens of their family. She really had time to enjoy herself. There was a time when they were best friends, but nowadays they rarely saw eye to eye.

Claudia ignored the wave of sadness that swept over her, watching the crowd. From the corner of her eyes she caught a peculiar sight. There stood a towering figure, cool eyes watching the dancing dwarves. Long platinum hair flowed over wide shoulders, stopping at the middle of his back. Dressed in fine fabrics Claudia found the figure of an elf. This surprised Claudia, the elves had arrived in Erebor only a few hours previous. The arrival had been a big show on the part of the king, offering the elves gifts upon their arrival. It was rare that the royal family offered an invitation to outsiders on the dawn of Durin's Days. But in recent years, more and more outsiders began to flood the mountain. This was the first year elves were invited in on the sacred celebration. Claudia hadn't thought any of the elves would join in the celebrations that were outside royal life.

Glancing to either side of the elf, she found that he was alone. Placing the rose in her pocket, Claudia glided over to the lonely elf.

"You seem lost, elf." Claudia spoke gaining the attention of the elf beside her.

Green eyes that reminded her of summer in the Valley of Girion stared down at her. He was strikingly handsome, his skin an alabaster color and was unscathed. He appeared to be in his late twenties. Though Claudia took that with a grain of salt, elves never appeared to be as young as they seemed. He, like Theo, was taller than her by a foot. Towering over her lilteh figure.

"I am not lost, my Lady. I'm merely observing." His voice was deep and rumbled under the lightness of the music.

Claudia tilted her head. "You must be one of the elf lord's servants then."

Standing close to him, Claudia noted the small flicks of gold that danced in his eyes. "How do you know that?

"I know most of the elves in Mirkwood, and none have bright hair like that except King Thranduil and Prince Legolas. As you are neither one I can only assume."Claudia shrugged.

"Plus none of the elven lords would dare venture this deep into the mountain. Most of them are still at the party the royal family is hosting." She added.

"Quiet the observat one aren't you." The green eyes flicked to her face once again, trying to make out her features from the depths of the cloak.

Claudia felt her heart tighten as he did so, feeling the need to retreat deeper into her hood.

"Though I would watch your tongue when talking about the elven lords. You never know I might be a spy, reporting to one of those elven lords you jest at." He noted his eyes leaving her face, turning back to the crowd.

"You sound like my father." Claudia grumbled, mostly to herself.

The two fell silent for a moment. Claudia racked her brain for something to say, she had no idea why she had approached the elf in the first place. Yet here she was standing beside the mysterious elf. It was the elf who broke the silence.

"Is there a reason you come to a celebration concealing your face?" He questioned, still not looking down at her.

"Perhaps I am just hideous and wish to save others the look of horror when they look upon my ugly mug." Claudia laughed.

Elf hummed, tightening his hands behind his back."I doubt that reality."

"You should never doubt a dwarrowdam, we only speak in truth, elf."Claudia offered.

The elf let a soft laugh out bowing his head.

He would eventually realize who she was. But for now she would relish in the mystery. Everyone wanted something from her when they came to know her true identity. She liked being nobody, when she was a nobody there was no one to give her orders. She was free to do whatever she pleased.

A beat passed as her hands dug into her pockets. The cool and sharp metal poked her skin. Retrieving it from her pocket she looked at it in the low light. She found the trinket beautiful though could not place was mesmerizing about the golden flower.

"What is that?" Questioned the elf.

She held out the small metal flower to him. He furrowed his brow, looking confused at the small thing in her open hand. Claudia held it out to the elf, gesturing for him to take it. Careful not to touch her palm, the elf took the flower in his hand bringing it to his face to study it.

"What does it do?" He questioned turning the metal over in his grasp.

It was Claudia's turn to look confused. A slight anger burned under her skin.

"It's just a flower, I thought it was pretty.."

"Pretty," repeated the elf hollowly.

The elf studied the flower with a fascination.

"You may have it, if you like if." Claudia stated,

The elf hummed. "Is it customary to give useless trinks to strangers?"

Claudia's eyebrows raised up."It's not useless." "Then what purpose does it serve then?"

"Not everything needs to serve a purpose. A dwarf crafted that from his heart. It took hours to make and was special to him. And then it was special to me."

"That is a strange sentiment, why would you give something special to a stranger"

Claudia stares up at the elf flustered. She never felt like bursting into flames more than that moment. She huffed, turning on the heel of her boots, stomping away from the pompous elf.

She had never met a ruder elf in her life. Claudia hadn't met that many elves before, but this blonde ass was definitely high on her list.

Claudia stumbled forward feeling the weight of a body crash into her. Her head snapped to find a drunken dwarf staring up at the surprised elf.

"Excuse you." She called out to the dwarf, which ignored her.

"What do your doing here, elf!" Hiccuped the dwarf as he tried to appear intimidating to the elf.

"Think your bunch- _Hiccup-_ can just stroll in here on this most sacred of days." Whaled the dwarf.

The elf looked between the dwarf and Claudia, unsure what to say. "It's not Durin's Day yet, dwarf." Claudia hissed at the dwarf in khuduzl.

The dwarf brushed off her comment. "You are disgraceful, all of you lot. And so is the king for inviting you into our home you beardless welp." Bellowed the drunken fool.

The elf looked as if it were about to say something, but Claudia had enough of the dwarf's mouth. Her blood boiled when the dwarf mentioned their king. Claudia reached for the dwarf's collar, swinging with all of her might throwing him on the floor. The dwarf struggled as Claudia pinned him to the ground. He yelled and flared under her weight, but Claudia was unfazed seeing raised as the dwarf threw slurs in her face. Reaching for her ankle, she drew her dagger slamming it into the ground right beside his head, nicking his ear. Crimson trickled onto the silver of her blade. In the process her hood had fallen revealing her face to all who had witnessed the small fight.

"It would serve you well not to bully friends of the crown." Claudia spat.

She leaned in closer, the intrusive smell of ale assaulting her nose. "And it would serve you well to curb your tongue speaking about the king." She gritted through a locked jaw.

"Long live the king." Slurred the dwarf.

Claudia lessened her grip, when the dwarf opened his eyes, bloodshot eyes looking up at her.

"Elves are spineless cowards and belong nowhere near Erebor."

Claudia pursed her lips, lifting the dwarf up by the collar before slamming his thick skull on the ground.

"Say that again, you bastard." Claudia snapped in the dwarrows face.

The wide eyes of the dwarf stared up at Claudia, now seeing her face in the light. He gaped at the face above him.

"I am sorry, Princess. Please forgive me, I did not know he was with you."

Claudia groaned, letting go of the trembling dwarf. She glanced over her shoulder finding a crowd had gathered around them. The elf could only stared at Claudia in awe. A loud commotion garnered some attention behind the crowd, parting to find the flushed figures of Alma and Theo.

"Go!"Alma yelled, running past Claudia, dragging an angry Theo along as guards appeared through the crowd.

"Shit." Claudia muttered, letting go of the dwarf as she stood up.

Her parents were going to kill her if they found out she had lied to them.

She glanced up at the elf's face, surprised to find no trace of worry. His striking features trained on her, looking at her as if she were a puzzle that he was trying to piece together. His eerie green eyes flickering over her face meeting her gaze. Claudia realized that the scrunzing gaze of this elf might have been intimidating for some, but she would not back down. A shiver raced up Claudia's spine, she broke her gaze when Alma called her name.

Claudia looked at the directions her friend had disappeared in.

"I would suggest you start running… Princess." The elf added, almost teasingly.

Claudia glared at the elf, biting her lip not to snap at him. Pulling her hood up Claudia began racing into the crowd.

 _The nerve of that elf, how arrogant! I save him from a drunken dwarf and he teases me!_ She thought angrily, not looking where she was going.

The guards pushed through the crowd chasing after Claudia, Alma and Theo.

"What did you do!" Theo asked over his shoulder.

"I did nothing! That stupid dwarf couldn't keep his mouth shut about Thorin." Claudia grumbled.

"I'm sure Thorin will be thrilled to hear you stared a fight in his name. Perhaps he will name a hall after you!" Theo yelled sarcastically.

"Will you two shut up and run! I will not be throwing out of guard training, because you can't keep your hands to yourself." Alma ordered racing past the two.

In the high halls of the royal wing the three stopped to catch their breath.

"I… Can't.. Believe… We … Ran… Because… you started a fight." Theo glared at Claudia.

Claudia was doubled over, meeting the glare of her cousin.

"For an elf!" Alma added.

"Shut up." Clauida growled.

Theo and Claudia stared at each other angrily for a moment, before it melted away. Theo began to laugh, Alma and Claudia soon joining in. Their laughter carried through the halls, gaining the attention of two dwarves.

"And what are you two doing out so late?" Theo and Claudia froze, the laughter died on their lips. Their shoulder's tensing as the iron voice rang in the air.

Claudia and Theo turned to glance at each other's ghostly expersson, before looking over their shoulders to find their uncle and the captain of the guard.

"Oh hello, Thorin." Claudia pressed a smile to her lips, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Dwalin." She bowed to two older dwarves.

Theo stared at the ground, holding his tongue. He had never been good at lying, it was truly his fatal flaw. Alma stood stiff like a soldier before the king. The two men stared at them, their eyes surveying their clothing.

"Well are you going to answer him?" Dwalin questioned, folding his hands over one another.

"Well you see.." Claudia tried to come up with something.

"What Claudia means to say uncle.." Theo talked over Claudia.

"We were just-"

"We were so sick earlier."

"Yes that was why we left the party early."

"Our dearest friend, Alma offered to take us on a stroll hoping to help us feel better."

"Deamra suggested it truly."

"Truely." Theo added

The two began to ramble over one another, piecing together a half true story. Thorin and Dwalin glanced at each other, not believing a word that slipped from the younglings mouth. As they did a panting guard stumbled up the stairs, trying to regain his dignity. Thorin held up his hand silencing the pair.

Thorin waved the guard over, leaning down as he whispered in the king's ear. Thorin stood up straight nodding to the guard, who bowed as he disappeared. Claudia could feel her heart palpitate.

"It seems there was an incident in the marketplace, you three wouldn't know anything about this. Would you?"

Claudia gulped. No one spoke. There was no point they had been caught.

Thorin nodded looking down at his feet.

"Alma I suggest you get back to your parents." Dwalin commented.

Alma bowed quietly. "Yes captain."

"I will see you in training in the morning." His voice was threatening as he spoke.

Alma bowed her head, stealing a glance at the two cousins before disappearing.

Claudia smiled at the two men nervously. "I think it's time Theo and I head off to bed. We just feel so pitiful."

Claudia wrapped her hand around Theo's arm, pulling him as they tried to pass the old king and captain.

Dwalin grabbed them by their necks stopping them in their place. Thorin walked around to stand in front of the pair.

"I think," He emphasized, "it's time we visit your parents. It just so happens we were on our way there. We escort you."

Claudia rolled her neck looking up at the ceiling praying to Mahal that her death would be short and quick.

Dwalin held both of them by their neck as he kicked in the door to the royal family parlor. He unceremoniously dropped them, Claudia knocked her head against Theo's melt armour rubbing her head as she looked up at the flabbergasted faces of her family.

"Look what I just found trying to sneak back into their rooms." Thorin announced as he entered the room.

The members of their family, the royal family, were scattered across the family parlor. Her eldest sister, Rowen, sat in front of the fire playing a game of chest with their grandmother, Dis. Her youngest sister, Odette, sat curled up in their aunt, Tariuel's lap. Kili stood behind her, his eyes staring at them wildly. Sitting on the love seat opposite to her aunt and uncle was her parents. The face of her father, Fili, stared at her like she had just sold Odette to a group of bandits. Her mother, however, was cool and a small smile played on her lips.

There was a moment of serenity before the room exploded with questions.

"Where were you two!" Fili shot up from his seat.

Kili moved around the couch standing at his brother's side.

Neither one answered until Dwalin shook their shoulders. Claudia glanced at the elder dwarf, his hair long greyed and wrinkles played on his skin. Dwalin was the closest thing she had to a grandfather besides Thorin. He often spoiler Theo, Claudia and her sisters, but always made sure they stayed in line.

"We were in the lower levels." Theo muttered finally.

"What were you two doing in the lower levels?" Kili demanded, his eyes bulged.

Theo and Claudia shared a look.

"We just wanted to join in the celebration." Claudia admitted.

"You could have asked us, instead of lying and sneaking out." Fili said flabbergasted.

Claudia narrowed her eyes at her father."And what have a group of guards watch out every move!" She retorted storming over to sit herself on the lip of the fireplace.

Fili stepped back at the venomous tone she had taken with him.

"Watch your tone, young lady." Thorin commanded beside her.

Claudia folded her arms looking away from her father.

Her mother stood from her seat. She had changed from her ball down into her usual tunic and trousers. Her blonde hair was neatly braided behind her, silver strikes painted on either side of her temples. Though she was fifty, Magdalen didn't show it. Beautiful wrinkles touched her face, giving her an air of regalness. The faint outline of a scar ran from her forehead to her brow, Unlike her sisters, Claudia took after her father in many regards. She had his long thin nose, thick bushy brows and big dwarven ears. But the one aspect of her mother she had was her steel colored eyes.

Magdalen stood beside her husband. "I think Theo and Claudia should explain themselves before we start a screaming match." She spoke to Kili and Fili.

"Because surely they would not be so stupid to go behind our backs." Magdalen pointed her words at her daughter and nephew.

Before they could speak there was a knock at the door, saving Claudia for a moment from whatever punishment laid ahead of her.

Thorin turned, opening the door. Standing back in surprise as a tall elven man entered the room. Claudia's eyes widened in shock as took in the sight of the familiar blonde elf. She groaned to herself, _this day could not get any worse._ A fierce blushed burned at her cheeks.

"Lord Glorfindel, is something wrong with your lodging?" Her grandmother spoke up, asking from her place beside the fire.

"No everything is perfect, thank you for your generosity Lady Dis."

Glorfindel smiled kindly at the elderly dwarf.

"Prince Kili, Fili, Ladies Tariuel and Magdalen." He greeted the royal family formally.

"May I inquire why you have come, Lord Glorfindel? We are attending to a family at the moment." Fili's eyes glared at Claudia and Theo.

"That is why I am here, Prince Fili."

Fili blinked confused by unfolding events.

"Though I was not so honored to meet your second eldest daughter at tonight's party, I was lucky to run into her at the marketplace."

Magdalen tightened her hand around Fili's arm, trying to keep calm as the elf lord spoke.

A small hand rested on her shoulder, as Odette leaned over to Claudia. At the age of twelve Odette was far beyond her years. Her carmel hair neatly tied into a braid matching their mothers. She favored their mother's look in every aspect other than her nose, which matched that of their uncles.

"Oh you are so dead now." Odette whispered to her.

Dis placed a hand on Odette's shoulder, ushering her away from the chest set far from her sister's grasp.

Claudia glared at her sister as she was moved away. Odette stuck her tongue out at Claudia, sitting beside Dis. Rowen moved to stand by Claudia listening to the story.

"The princess defended my honor, King Fili." Glorfindel's voice took her attention again.

Magdalen gaped at the elf's word.

"She defended your honor?"Magdalen repeated his word.

Glorfindel nodded."Yes, Lady Magdalen."

Magdalen didn't bother correcting the elf, looking at her husband with a mixture of pride and astonishment.

"Is that true, Claudia?" Fili asked his daughter.

Claudia found no words, nodding along to the elf's word.

"One of your drunken dwarves had some unkind words for me. Your daughter did not appreciate them and spoke up in my honor. Unfortunately, they got into a fight before I could intervene. I do apologize for not getting in sooner, I didn't even realize she was a girl or the princess for that matter."

"Hey!"

Rowen pinched her thigh, stopping her from saying anything further.

"It is I who should apologize, my lord. You are a guest of the crown and shouldn't be harassed in such a way. That dwarf will be punished accordingly."

"There is no need, Prince Fili. We all say things we don't mean sometimes. Besides I came here to assess the Durin's honor before I advised Lord Elrond in the signing of the treaty. Though I had few doubts in my mind, your daughter has reassured me of that honor." He said this more to Claudia than he did her father.

"Besides I believe your daughter's words were punishment enough for the dwarf." Glorfindel affirmed.

Fili glanced at Claudia over his shoulder, before looking back at the elf.

"Thank you for your statement, Lord Glorfindel. Your kindness is appreciated. We are sorry if any discomfort has occurred in our kingdom." Thorin offered the elf lord.

Glorfindel nodded. "The short time I have spent in Erebor has been wonderful and I look forward to the week ahead, I assure you."

"If you would grant it uncle, Lord Glorfinal, I believe we both need time to speak with our children." Kili spoke with his eyes trained on his son.

Thorin agreed, offering to escourt the elf lord to his room, to which the lord happily agreed. Glorfindel bid his farewells to the royal family, leaving Claudia for last.

He approached the girl, his hand caught Claudia's, and just like in the marketplace their eyes met once again.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Princess Claudia." He brought her hand to his forehead.

Claudia paused for a moment, lost in thought before she spoke again.

"Don't call me princess."

Magdalen snorted behind them, while Fili quickly came to stand behind the two. Rowen looked scandalized by her sister's retort.

Once Thorin, Dwalin,and Glorfindel left the tension in the room became palpable.

"I am going to retire to my room." Dis announced, standing kissing each of her sons.

"Remember that you both were young once too." Dis reminded them before turning to pressed a kiss on each of her grandchildren's forehead.

" Girls let's go." Fili called leaving the parlor, heading to their apartment.

Magdalen stood at the door waiting as Claudia trudged behind her sisters. Magdalen walked alongside Claudia in silence. The walk back to their apartment seemed to take forever, as the silence and anger grew in the air.

Once they had finally arrived, Fili instructed the girls to go to their rooms. Though he told Claudia to stay behind. Sitting on their couch Claudia watched as her father paced back and forth.

"How you even…" He began though the words died as he continued to walk.

Magdalen returned from Odette's bedroom, sitting beside Claudia calmly.

"The audacity…" He mumbled his words still pacing.

"What your father means to say is how could you lie to our faces like that." Her mother questioned, her voice even.

Claudia sat back on the couch, her arms folded over one another.

"You have done a lot of crazy things, but lie!" Fili pointed out.

Fili began on a rant about lying and the road it led down. Though his point was lost even on his wife.

"Is there a reason you lied to us?" Magdalen asked.

Rubbing her face, Claudia sighed. "I have been stuck in the royal wing for ages. You and Ada talk about being in touch with our people, and becoming the great leader I'm meant to be. How am I supposed to be in touch with my people if I have a gaggle of guards following my every move. And what if I don't want to be a great leader.I'm not Rowen I'm not going to be the perfect daughter. I'm sorry I'm not enough for you two." Claudia heaved.

Fili and Magdalen stared at their daughter, tears burning in her eyes. Fili dropped to his knees in front of Claudia, his hands on her knees. His heartbroke at the sight of his daughter, guilt weighed him down.

"Honey, I am sorry if I have been a bit overbearing lately." Her mother's hand creased Claudia's face, tears shining in her steel eyes.

"Sometimes I forget that you are a young lady and not a child anymore. It's just I'm just afraid of losing you. I have lost many things in my life and I could never bear losing you." Magdalen confessed pulling her daughter in tightly.

Claudia clung to her mother, pressing her face into her shoulder. All thoughts of heated anger disappeared as she felt her mother's embrace. A hand laid on Claudia's shoulder, making her look up. She was met with the light smile of her father, giving her shoulder a light squeeze he spoke.

"Claudia, we are sorry if we made you feel like you had to be someone you are not. You will never disappoint us. Of course you are not like Rowen, or Odette." He bent down coming eye level with Claudia as Magdalen released her.

"You are yourself, and that is enough." His cupped either side of her face, knocking his forehead against hers.

"That will always be enough, Claudia." Magdalen added wrapping her arms around husband and child.

Claudia wrapped her hand around her father's wrist, and for a moment Claudia relished in the closeness of her parents.

"I'm sorry Mama, Ada. I shouldn't have lied." Claudia admitted.

Fili and Magdalen pulled back, accepting Claudia's apology. Magdalen brushed over Clauida's hair. "Ada and I will discuss your punishment tomorrow. For now get some rest, you've had quite the night, my little bird."

Fili kissed his daughter's head, leaving alongside Magdalen. Claudia listened to her parents footfall, laying back on the couch as they headed into their bedroom. Claudia sighed, though she was in trouble she felt sightly better. Claudia closed her eyes, trying to find peace in her mind. Until a hand poked her ribs. Claudia opened her right eye to find her sister's faces looking down at her.

"Mama and Ada finally kick you out of the mountain?" Odette asked, squeaking as Claudia threw a pillow at her.

Rowen rolled her eyes, gesturing for Claudia to move as she took a seat.

"What were you thinking, Claud?" Rowen sighed leaning back on the couch.

Claudia shrugged and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "I don't know, I just wanted to have fun for once."

"We have fun." Odette spoke jumping to sit on the other side of Claudia.

"I mean really fun, you would have had so much fun, Row."

Rowen waved off her comment. "The elves are an important guest, I can have fun after they leave and sign the trading deal."

"I met an elf, even if he was rude I had fun."

"Claudia, that elf, is Lord Glorfindel. He is one of the most powerful figures in Riverdell, one of Lord Elrond's confidones." Rowen stressed to her sister.

"He was rude and arrogant. I don't care who he was." Claudia huffed.

"I thought he was handsome." Odette added.

"What do you know, your twelve." Claudia poked at her youngest sister.

From the doorway, Magdalen and Fili peaked in on the rare sisterly moment among their daughters. This was a common occurrence when they were younger, but as they grew older all the girls wanted to do was bricker. Just like Magdalen did with her own sister in her younger years. Magdalen laid her head on Fili's shoulder as he snaked his arm around her waist, watching in silence as the girls shared a heartfelt laugh.

"We raised really good kids, you know." Magdalen spoke.

Fili looked down at his wife, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Expect when they sneak out and lie to us." He suggested.

"Well besides that yeah."

Magdalen shrugged her shoulder, smiling up at her husband. The pair shared a quiet chuckle. Magdalen sighed looking at her middle daughter.

"She tried to protect one of Middle Earth's most valiant warriors without a second thought. A warrior who could have taken down that dwarf with a flick of his wrist. Sounds like something you would have done." Fili pointed out.

Magdalen glared at Fili. "I can not help if the girls got all of their bravery from me."

Fili snorted, pulling his wife's head into his lips pressing a kiss onto her hair. They stood there for a long moment in silence in each other's embrace.

"She is still punished for the next two months." Fili said, squeezing Magdalen's shoulder.

Magdalen smiled. "Oh yeah, definitely. Probably four months, Theo can keep her company. "

Magdalen turned from the scene, grabbing her husband's hand leading them back to their bedroom for the night.

"Come, dear husband, we will deal with the rest of this in the morning. Let the girls be."

Fili hummed following his wife. Magdalen could tell from his standoffish experisson something bothered him. Magdalen did not press him on the matter, after years of marriage Magdalen learned that Fili would tell her what was on his mind soon enough. He told Magdalen everything.

"Did you notice how a certain elf was looking at our daughter." Fili finally spoke.

Magdalen brought her hand to her face covering the smile that played on her lips.

"Fili, Lord Glorfindel was just being nice.I'm sure no one has ever tried to defend his honor before, especially a five foot one half dwarf girl."

This answer did not help her husband's worry. His forehead ceased as his thoughts became deeper.

"She is only nineteen. She needs to focus on her studies and training, not boys." Fili snarled.

"Lord Glorfindel is certainly not a boy, my love." Magdalen said dreamily.

Fili scowled at his wife's teasing. "Magdalen, I'm serious."

"Claudia is our daughter, she is just as pigheaded as both of us. If you think that you can't forbid her from loving someone think again. It is just best to leave things be, my love. She is young and has her whole life in front of her. She might one day find someone that makes her very happy, or she might be content on her own. Either way we will support her."

Magdalen poked into her husband's chest.

"I'm not afraid of breaking that elf's legs." He grumbled his face slightly pouting as he did so.

Magdalen shook her head. She knew Fili was having a hard time letting go of his daughter, just as she was. Giving her more freedom meant they could not protect as much as they liked. Magdalen took Fili's face into her hands, pressing a sneering kiss into his lips. Fili gladly obliged his wife, matching her passion.

Pulling away, Fili ran his hand through his wife's locks. Rubbing her marriage braid between his fingers.

"I love you, Dushin Mizim." He leaned in preseed butterfly kisses on Magdalen's eyelids.

"I love you too Fili."

Magdalen held the fur lined collar of Fili's jacket.

"Enough talk of elves, let's go to bed I'm tired." Magdalen said firmly.

Fili nodded, wrapping his arm around Magdalen's waist leading her to their bedroom. And as they slipped into bed that night, tangled in each other's arms Fili spoke one last thought.

"At least, Odette will never grow up. I made her promise."

Magdalen laughed at her poor husband, tapping his chest lightly as she closed her eyes falling asleep to the beat of Fili's heart.


End file.
